LA HISTORIA ENTRE TU Y YO
by Jessica-chan T.H
Summary: Una historia donde el orgullo será más que bienvenido entre nuestras protagonistas... Que reacción causara Fate en Nanoha? Habrá algo mas que aburrimiento en la escuela de Fate Testarossa Harlaown?... NanoFate! XD
1. Chapter 1

"LA HISTORIA ENTRE TU Y YO"

**Bueno chicos xD este es mi primer fic. Así que no sean tan duros conmigo jajajaja.! Hago lo que puedo. Intentaré ir actualizando ;D Así que bueno espero lo Disfruten.!**

**Sin más los dejo. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. ( Aunque pienso que debio a ver más Yuri e.e) **

Era un día como todos los demás, sólo me levanto para ir y venir de la escuela nada divertido a pasado desde que me mudé a la ciudad de Uminari. Sigo pensando en por que demonios mis padres decidieron que vivieramos aquí?. ¿Mi nombre? Muy fácil es Fate. Fate Tesstarosa Harlaown, mis padres son Precia Tesstarosa y Lindy Harlaown. Pero aunque no lo crean no soy su única hija, tengo otros 2 hermanos que son Alicia y Chrono, Los hermanos mas idiotas que la gente pudiera conocer, encerio a veces me pregunto que rayos se meten antes de ir a la escuela, siempre tan imperactivos. En cambio yo… ahhh… que puedo decir… Soy una persona que le gusta vivir y disfrutar todo jajaja y con todo me refiero a fiestas, bebidas y la mejor parte chicas.! Sí aunque no lo crean me encantan.! Pero… desde que llegamos aquí no he tenido mas que aburrimiento, demonios.! A veces me pregunto porqué no sólo salgo y voy a una discoteca? MUY SIMPLE.! En Uminari hay cientos no lo niego pero, digamos que la última vez cometí la estúpidez más grande de mi vida.! Se preguntaran cuál? Pues tuve la "idea" por favor leanlo con sarcasmo ¬¬ de meterme con una chica, muy preciosa por cierto jaja… qué tenía un novio, el cuál la había dejado bebiendo sola en la barra,y yo la ví ahí así que me dije: -"Demonios Fate pobre chica debes consolarla".

Pero cual fue mi sopresa? Qué la muy … "señorita" no era estúpida, por lo cuál empezamos una plática, todo iba muy bien hasta que… bueno llego el eso no es lo peor .! NO.! Tan solo fue el hecho de que ella le dijo: -"Amor no es lo que parece, ella vino y se sentó a mi lado y empezo a acosarme". A lo cuál solo me quede de WTF.! No ibamos ni a la mitad de la plática y se lanzo a besarme.! Y ahora dice que yo la acose.! Esta tipa estaba locaa.! Pero claro como se veía "inocente" pues le creyo, El caso es que el tipo me dijo: -"Pagaras muuy caro el meterte con MI NOVIA.! Me importa un carajo si eres mujer ok? A mi chica nadie se le acerca!".

A lo que yo conteste: -"Oye amigo.! Ohh vamos jejeje relájate si? Yo no vengo a quitarte a tu novia, Además no me vas a negar que aquí hay chicas mas hermosas que ella. Vamos viejo.! Podemos compartir no crees? Es mas.. mira para conocernos mejor dime cuál es tu nombre?"

El tipo contesto: -"Me llamo Tiida. Tiida Lanster y tu?"

-"Yo me llamo Fate. Fate Tesstarosa Harlaown un placer Tiida".

-"Vale los 2 ya sabemos nuestros nombres así que bueno Fate.-chan.? Que te parece si mejor te largas y dejas a mi novia en paz?".

-"Ok, ok mira viejo, solo me dejas decirte algo antes de irme?"

-"Mmm.. ok que es?".

Cómo el me dio su respuesta me acerque a el y le dije: -"nos vemos despues para buscar mas chicas ";) . El se quedo atontado un rato, como ví que no se movia, una sonrisa cruzó por mis labios. Volteé y mire a aquella chica que me besó y le dije: -"Lo siento preciosa me tengo que ir, parece que tu novio esta muy pensativo hoy, jajaja te veo después". Le guiñé un ojo y me fui. Cuando me di cuenta Tiida me agarro del cuello de mi chaqueta ( una muy cara por cierto) y me saco de la discoteca.

-"Maldita sea.! Me pongo pensativo un poco y tú te aprovechas de la situación? Que te quede muy claro **Fate-chan**. Si vuelves a MI DISCOTECA te mato.! Ahora largate.!".

Yo me quede pasmada. Era posible que este lugar era de él? . Alce la cabeza y vi el nombre: "ATMOSPHERE" .Bueno pues el nombre es original pero Wow.! Carajo el interior era increible. Aquí se reúnen los mejores Dj's y mi "amigo" no me quiere aquí? Tsk.! Regresare como sea. JAJAJAJAJAJA .

Asi me fui a mi auto . me encanta mi Ferrari 458 negro. Entre y encendí el motor y me fui de la primera discoteca que me sacaron a patadas.!

Dirán y esto es todo por lo cual alterarse? PUES SI.! Como se atreve a sacarme así? Ese hijo de… En ese maldito antro asisten los MEJORES,! Aveces siento que la gente no entiende mis sentimientos hacia la música electro. Ahhh.. en fin de eso ya van 2 meses. Y desde ahí.. nada… Por lo que vi en internet vendrán algunos Dj's y estara genial.! Tengo que ir . Digo mi amigo no me puede hacer esto.. espero se alegre de verme de nuevo JAJAJAJAJAJA.!.

Bueno como termine de recordar eso..Regresemos al ahora. Cómo llegue a mi casa. Vi que uno de mis hermanos estaba arreglando su auto un Lamborghini murciélago. Su color original era amarillo. Pero el decidio hacerlo "rudo" según el eso atrae a mas chicas. XD es un imbécil.!

Bueno me acerque a él y le dije:

-"Heey.! Chrono sigues modificando tu auto? Ya habíamos hablado de eso hermanito, las chicas no van a venir a ti así, debes usar el encanto".

-"Eso lo dice quien se metió con la novia del dueño de una de las mejores discotecas!".

-"Espera, espera, YO no le dije que me besara.! Porqué demonios no me creen?!".

-"Debido a que aveces sabes hacerte "fama".

-"Como sea, el caso es que debiste dejar tu auto normal".

-"Ya verás hermanita que quedara muy bien!".

-"Ok. Si tu lo dices … esta bien".

Me le quede viendo un rato.. el pobre hombre no podía nisiquiera pegar una maldita calcomanía. De verdad que se cree uno de los de "The fast and furious". Bueno no es para menos, Nosotros los hermanos Harlaown, Somos conocidos como "los más rápidos de todo Japón". Así es, Nosotros competimos en carreras clandestinas, se preguntarán y para qué?, si tienen dinero y nada les falta. Competimos porqué nos gusta la adrenalina y claro con el dinero compramos todo lo que necesitamos para modificar un auto. Pero desde que llegamos a Uminari no ha habido una carrera. Tal vez es por qué el estúpido de Veyron Huckenbein ( si es que asi se escribe XD) choco con una patrulla y todo por ir ebrio.

Bueno como fui subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal de la casa. Escuché ruidos, Me pregunto con quienes estara Ali?.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con caras familiares a los cuales vi jugando XBOX . Y otros observando, Y claro no podían faltar las cervezas que había en la pequeña mesa de centro.

Como cerre la puerta los saludé. Esos chicos siempre han estado con nosotros desde antes de llegar a Uminari.

-"Heeey.! Parece que aquí hay una fiesta sin mí?". Como saludé todos voltearon a verme y me sonrieron . JAJAJA amo a estos chicos.

-"Holaaa Fate.!". Aghh esa era mi hermana Alicia, mi gemela, jajaja solo que nos distinguen por la estatura ella es un poco mas baja que yo y siempre lleva con ella Su "collar" me refiero a que siempre tiene en el cuello colgada la llave de su auto Fliergen. El auto con el que siempre gana, así que nunca se la quita y la luce con todo lo que se pone.

-"Ali. Porqué no llevaste a los chicos a la sala de juegos? Ahí es mas cómodo que aquí".

-"Jajaja.! Verás Fate, lo que pasa es que te esperabamos para que fuerámos todos juntos".

-"Sí Fate-chan.! Además me debes una partida en Resident Evil." Dijo mi amigo Vice. El es uno de mis mejores amigos y ayudante en modificar los autos. Tiene un taller con su apellido "Granzsenic".

-"Vale vice, jajaja es cierto te debo la partida. Así que como va todo en Mid-childa?". Les pregunté a todos, y me vieron con expresión de "_Ya deberias saberlo."_

_-"_Pues todo esta muy tranquilo, ya sabes por lo que paso, pues no a hábido movimiento." Contesto mi amiga Shari Finieno. La mejor en lo que se trata de tecnología.

-"Por lo que supimos Veyron estuvo a punto de decir quienes organizaban las carreras clandestinas, y si decia quienes eran lo dejaban libre y le regresarían el auto". Contesto Signum, mi socia en esto de planear carreras. Claro que la mitad del dinero es para ella ya que se arriesga a hackear información de las estaciones de Policía que graban lo que suceden en algunas calles. Es algo asi como Shari a diferencia de que ella. Sólo hackea y maneja el dinero.

-"Mis contactos dijeron que cuando haiga otra carrera infiltraran a alguien para saber quienes son lo que causan tanto alboroto".Dijo Zafira el mejor en cubrir toda huella de lo que pase.

-"Bueno supongo que por ahora será mejor no hacer un movimiento en falso, no hay que correr riesgos". Dije mirando a cada uno que se encontraba en la sala, con una expresión seria. Ya que cuando se trata de negocios. Puedo ser realmente seria. –"Como tu digas Tesstarosa, si tenemos información te la haremos saber de acuerdo?".

-"Ok. Eso estaría bien. Pero bueno ahora vamos a jugar no? Jajajaja vengo de un día bastante aburrido":

-"Despues de lo que hiciste, supongo que es por eso que te aburres hermanita".

-"Aggghh.! Por última vez.! Yo fui quien la be-".

Como iba a terminar de decir las cosas Alicia me interrumpio restandole importancia.

-"Si, si ya sabemos, aun así Fate cuando dejaras de ser tan mujeriega y buscas una novia? Así dejas de hacer estupideces".

-"No lo se… tal vez uno de estos dias Jajaja.!".

-"Como digas, en fin vamonos a jugar.! Jejejeje".

-"Vamooos.!". Dijeron todos en unísono y riendose mientras se dirigían a la sala de juegos.

Así el dia paso, más rápido de lo que todos se imaginaban, todos se fueron despidiendo diciendose que se verían el próximo fin de semana para una fiesta en la casa de playa de Shari.

-"No puedo creer que el día se fue rápido. Jajaja pero le gané a Vice de nuevo.! XD el es tonto, ahh en fin, Ali? A que hora llegarán nuestros padres?". Cómo pregunte Ali se acercó y se sentó a lado mío.

-"Bueno Fate, ellos nos dijeron a Chrono y ami que se irían de viaje por una semana. Al parecer se les junto el trabajo en Italia. Mamá dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisieramos y Papá dijo que no rompieramos nada jajaja. Espero que no se sobre esfuerzen. Esos viejos aveces me preocupan sabes?".

-"Jajajaja. Sí mamá oye que le dijiste "vieja" te mata Ali. Pero bueno ojála esten bien y tienes razón en que no deben sobre esforzarce . Papá es mas relajado en cuanto a su trabajo pero aun asi… debe cuidarse":

-" Ahora que lo pienso Fate, nuestros padres no estan taan viejos jajaja digo tienen 30 años por el amor de dios.! Supongo que sus hormonas estaban mas locas que las nuestras.! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA".

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA.! Tienes razón, pero me alegro de tener unos padres tan divertidos.! Por dios Ali.! Ahora que recuerdo. JAJAJAJAJAJA te acuerdas cuando JAJAJAJAJA el estúpido de Chrono intento alzar la moto y el idiota cayó barriendo el polvo de la calle con su cara? JAJAJAJAJAJA su estúpida cara no tuvo precio.!. X'D".

-"JAJAJAJAJA si lo recuerdo, el idiota solo lloriqueaba y según el muy "malo". Cuando mamá lo vio se burlaba tanto de cada vez que lo veía en las mañanas se reía hasta que las lagrimas se le salieran".

-"Creo que desde entonces descidió no volver a subir una moto en su vida". Dijo Alicia terminando de secarse las lagrimas que tanto le salian.

-"Ahhh.. solo de saber que mañana hay escuela, te juro que preferiria mil veces molestar a Tiida a ir. Demonios.! Cuando será el dia que pase algo bueno?".Dijo Fate haciendo pucheros.

Alicia solo observó a su hermana y pensando en que ese puchero era muy infantil, pero asi era su hermana y no pensaba cambiarla por nada del mundo. A sus 2 hermanos los amaba demasiado y se preocupaba por ellos,

-"Bueno Fate, ya verás que tarde o temprano pasara algo bueno" Dijo Alicia, pensando en que mañana sería un día largo y hermana tenía razón todavía no pasaba algo interesante… Esperaba y fuera pronto o sus hermanos seguirían igual de idiotas.

Mientras tanto en Mid-childa….

-"Nanoha-chaaan.! Baja a cenar.! Cariño.!". Dijo una mujer alta,ojos azules y cabello castaño cobrizo, de bonita figura que a pesar de haber tenido 3 hijos seguía siendo una mujer hermosa.

-"Ya voy mamá.!". Dijo una chica que al igual que su madre era hermosa, solo con la diferencia de que ella era su versión en una chica de 19 años.

-"Bueno me tengo que ir, mamá me esta llamando para cenar y no me gusta hacerla esperar jejeje hablamos despues esta bien?". Dijo Nanoha, quien estaba hablando con su amigo de la infancia.

-"De acuerdo Nanoha, descanza y buenas noches, nos vemos mañana ok? Provecho". Dijo un chico rubio y de ojos esmeralda.

-"Gracias Yunno-kun tú tambien descanza y nos vemos mañana.! Bye bye.!." Y asi sin mas Nanoha colgó el telefóno y se dispuso a bajar con toda su familia, en lo que sería su última cena en Mid-childa.

-"Hey. Nanoha-chan hablabas de nuevo con Yunno?". Dijo Una chica 2 años mayor que Nanoha . A diferencia de Nanoha. Miyuki su hermana ía el cabello castaño y usaba anteojos, muy hermosa también. Y con espiritú libre.

-"Sí estaba hablando con él, dijo que se ofrecía a ayudarme a empacar mis cosas , para irnos mañana por la tarde cierto Papá?".Dijo Nanoha, como termino de decirlo volteo a mirar a su Padre Shiro Takamachi, Dueño de toda una cadena de Cafeterías Midori-ya.

-"Claro que si hija, todo ya esta preparado, solo queda esperar para mañana estar en una ciudad mejor,espero que los 3 se adapten a sus nuevas escuelas".

-"En especial tu Kiouya, Eres el mayor de tus 2 hermanas, Yo se que quisieras quedarte por muchas cosas,pero hijo ya verás que esta escuela es aún mejor que Seishou".Termino de decir Shiro y bebió un poco de su delicioso vino que tanto le gustaba.

Kiouya el mayor con 23 años, uno de los futuros empresarios de su padre, Kiouya se parecía demasiado a Shiro en cuanto carácter para los negocios, seriedad pero a la vez amabilidad de la mas sincera que pueden tener los Takamachi.

-"Claro padre, no me opongo a este hecho, si no que debiste decirmelo antes, sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas antes, sin embargo estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a un lugar nuevo, quiero seguir practicando Kendo".

-"Por eso no te preocupes hijo, nuestra nueva casa tiene un Dojo demasiado grande en el que tu y Miyuki pueden seguir practicando". Dijo Shiro comiendo un poco de Pollo Teriyaki.

Así la familia Takamachi comía lo que sería su ultima cena en Mid-childa para tener un mejor ambiente en Ciudad Uminari.

…

Nanoha tomo un baño bastante agradable y se preguntaba como sería esa ciudad le iba a gustar? Sería mejor que Mid-childa? …..

Como termino de ponerse su piyama, decidió que era hora de irse a dormir… Un nuevo día empezaría y esperaba que de verdad pasaran cosas muy interesantes en su nueva residencia.

Nanoha pensó: "_Espero tener una vida más alegre que aquí… ahhh… y pensar que Hayate-chan se mudo antes que solo 2 dias Nyahahaha."_Como termino ese pensamiento se metio a su cama y muy ansiosa por saber que nuevas aventuras viviría ahí.

Sin saberlo Nanoha no se imagina que conocerá a la gente más interesante entre ellas….

Fate Tesstarosa Harlaown. Una de las chicas mas ricas de Japón.

….

Ciudad Uminari 11:00 PM

Fate estaba en su habitación pensando en como modificar el auto de signum,ya que a ella se le daban bien los diseños, así paso un rato hasta que el cansancio pudo más que ella y se fue a dormir. Pero antes se quedo algo pensativa….

-"_Ali tiene razón…. Debo dejar de jugar y tener una novia pronto…"_

Sin más se quedo dormida pensando en como sería su día.. pero algo le decía que todo el entorno en cuanto a la escuela cambiaría demasiado. El qué? Ella no lo sabía.. Pero de algo si estaba segura.. su vida daría un giro de 180°.

Okeeey chicos.! ire escribiendo la historia en estos momentos subo el primer capitulo... por que si no se me va la inspiración XDDDD

disfrutenlo.!

Atte:

Jessica-chan ^^ 3


	2. Chapter 2

"¿NUEVAS ESTUDIANTES?"

Un nuevo día había llegado…Todo mundo como gente normal se despierta a su rutina matutina. Para Nanoha sería el día más nostálgico de su vida, ya que se iría a una de las ciudades mas "tranquilas" de Japón…Como pudo se levantó y arregló, después empacó sus cosas ya que en un par de horas con toda su familia se hirían a un mejor lugar.

Así iba empacando cuando se dio cuenta eran las 10:00 AM dio un largo suspiro…y siguio en su tarea.. cuando sintió que vibraba su celular a lado de su cómoda, se dirigió sin muchos ánimos al celular y vio quien llamaba y contestó.

-"Hola…Buenos días Yunno-kun". Dijo Nanoha sin mucho ánimo, más que el de llorar…

-"Buenos días Nanoha..por tu tono de voz me doy cuenta que estas un poco triste cierto?". Dijo del otro lado del teléfono aquel chico que siempre había sido amigo de Nanoha.

-"Si Yunno-kun… la verdad ahora recorde tantas cosas que viví aquí, y siento que el tiempo pasó tan rápido ,Pero bueno jejeje dime a que se debe tu llamada?"

-"Bueno Nanoha, como te dije ayer en la noche que vendría a ayudarte a empacar.."

Nanoha de pronto se sintió avergonzada, había olvidado por completo que su amigo iría a su casa ayudarle..

-"Bueno? Nanoha sigues ahí?". Pregunto Yunno con preocupación

-"Eh? Ahh.. si Yunno-kun sigo aquí,perdón es que estaba pensando en algo Nyahaha.."

Yunno sintio que Nanoha trataba de engañarlo pero por ahora lo dejo pasar.

-"Esta bien, no te preocupes". Dijo el con una voz demasiado relajada. O eso intentaba , ya que el se había enamorado de su mejor amiga hace tiempo y ahora se sentía un poco triste por el hecho de que se iba ..y no podía decirle sus sentimientos.

Nanoha sintió tenso el ambiente así que decidio hablar antes de que todo empeorara.

-"Y a que hora vienes Yunno-kun?" Pregunto Nanoha un tanto rapido para su propio gusto.

-"Bueno estoy a unas cuantas cuadras de tu casa Nanoha, así que estare ahí en unos 10 minutos".

-"Esta bien, gracias por ayudarme , Además de que necesitaba a alguien que cargara mis cosas Nyahahahaha.!". Dijo Nanoha en un tono divertido.

-"Ja ja ja que graciosa, bueno estoy llegando a tu casa así que bueno voy a colgar." Dijo Yunno con tono burlón.

_MAS TARDE….._

-"Wow.! Nanoha no creí que tuvieras tantas cosas en tu habitación". Dijo Yunno en un tono que hizo reir a Nanoha.

-"Nyahahahaha.! Tonto Yunno-kun , son pocas cosas creo que deberías ir al gimnasio o algo así". Dijo ella tomandole el pelo a su amigo.

Yunno era un chico ni muy flaco ni muy gordo, pero de lo que las personas sí podian asegurar es que era un chico mas bien algo… "complejo". No es que no demostrara que podia defenderse, si no mas bien el hecho de que se consideraba "pasivo". Cosa que a el no le molestaba,pues pensaba que asi atraía chicas .

Como los dos terminaron de empacar y bajar las cosas a la mudanza, la madre de Nanoha les ofrecio un poco de limonada.

-"Tengan chicos, se han esforzado mucho. Gracias Yunno por ayudar a mi hija a bajar sus cosas". Como Momoko dijo eso le dio la bebida a Yunno que el muy complaciente recibio. Mostrando su tipica sonrisa a la madre de Nanoha.

Conforme todo fue acomodado en la mudanza. La familia le dio un último vistazo a su ahora antigua casa.

Todos fueron subiendo al auto a excepcion de Nanoha ya que quería despedirse de su amigo.

-"Bueno parece que el momento a llegado Nanoha…". Dijo un Yunno triste.

-"Si.. el momento a llegado … amm.. Yunno-kun espero que vayas a visitarme a mi nuevo hogar , te mandare por mensaje mi dirección, asi tú, hayate-chan y yo podemos pasar un dia agradable no crees?". Dijo Nanoha tratando de no soltar las lagrimas.

Yunno tan solo asintió como respuesta, seguía mirando el piso y sin mas se sorprendió cuando su amiga lo abrazó cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

El se quedo pasmado.. no dijo nada tan solo se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer, como el fue reaccionando se dio cuenta que su amiga ya había subido al auto de sus padres. Se acercó rapidamente y solo le dijo 2 palabras _"Te Quiero"._

Nanoha tan solo sonrío y el auto se puso en marcha a su nuevo destino.

Como iban en su camino sonó el celular de Nanoha

_Beep Beep Beep.!_

Ella saco su telefono del bolsillo de su pantalón y contesto.

-"Hola?". Dijo ella.

-"Hola.! Nanoha-chan.!". Dijo una voz muy divertida del otro lado.

Nanoha se sorprendio quien era y sonrio pensando que pronto se reuniría con su amiga.

-"Hola Hayate-chan.!." .Cuando ella hizo mensión de ese nombre su madre volteo a verla y le dijo que le enviara saludos de su parte. Hayate Yagami, se habia ganado a los Takamachi de buena manera, a ella le encantaba salir con Nanoha puesto que era muy divertida y social, cosa que le sorprendio a Hayate ya que su amiga a simple vista se veía como una persona refinada. Mas a ella le dio igual y le hablo, asi fue como empezó lo que es ahora una gran amistad.

-" Pfff… Nanoha-chan no sabes como te extraño. Espero que estes llegando pronto". Dijo Hayate en un tono meloso que hizo reír a su amiga.

-"Nyahaha… Hayate-chan no tienes que hacer ese tipo de voz.. yo tambien te extraño y bueno estamos en camino". Respondio ella muy feliz junto con una sonrisa radiante.

-"Que bien.! Por suerte que me mandaste antes la dirección jajaja. Esperare afuera de tu casa de acuerdo? Ahh.. y dice Shamal que les trae un delicioso pastel como bienvenida."

Shamal era la hermana mayor de Hayate y claro la que mas la cuidaba..ella sería la nueva doctora de la escuela a la que asistirían las dos chicas.

-"Que bien.! Ohh por cierto mamá les manda saludos.!" Dijo Nanoha esto ultimo riendo, ya que su mamá le insistia en que mandara sus saludos.

Hayate tan solo se río ella conocia muy bien a Momoko y sabía que a pesar de la fortuna que tenía jamás se comporto altanera. Al contrario la trato como a su propia hija, asi una vez Momoko le dijo que le podía decir "mamá", Hayate se sorprendio… incluso lloro, ya que ella y su hermana perdieron a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico.

-" Jajajaja dile a mamá que espero y le guste demasiado el pastel". Dicho esto ultimo sonrio y recordo tantas cosas.

-"Okey, Bueno Hayate-chan nos vemos en un par de horas de acuerdo? Te quiero bye bye.!". Dijo Nanoha con su habitual sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo~~!". Se escucho la voz cantarina de Hayate y sin más Nanoha colgó, pensado en que tendría mucha diversión a partir de ahora.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA TSAB…._

Por el pasillo iban 3 hermanos platicando sobre los detalles y piezas que les faltan para sus autos.

-"Bien Fate dime tienes el boceto? Para poder ver que tal va tu diseño"- Dijo Alicia con un poco de su tono burlón.

-"Agggh demonios Ali, es que por una vez en tu vida podrías darme un respiro?". Dijo Fate un poco desesperada.

Chrono que iba del lado izquierdo de Fate, comiendo unas galletas que compro en el camino. El no le daba mucha importancia a la conversación ya que a el le interesaba mas el hecho de terminar su propio auto.

Los hermanos Harlaown eran muy populares en TSAB ya que cada uno tenía mucho potencial. Cientos y cientos de fans los admiraban y decian que eran fabulosos.

Chrono fue el primero en llamar la atención ya que se metió de mariscal de los "Dragones rojos" y desempeño muy bien el papel, Al couch le pareció que veía a un jugador profesional, tanta fue su emoción que le dio besos en las mejillas a Chrono a lo cual el solo pudo hacer una cara de asco.

La segunda fue Alicia, ella entro en el equipo de natación y al igual que Chrono parecía profesional, todas las chicas que estaban cerca se quedaron impresionadas al ver con la facilidad que tenía para nadar. Su entrenadora no dudo ni un momento en hacerla capitana de Natación. Ella agradeció tal puesto y se sintio un poco mal por la chica a la que se lo quito. Pero la entrenadora dijo: "_Toda capitana debe resaltar y dar el ejemplo"_

Alicia vio a la chica y no dudo en hablarle y asi ganarse su amistad. El nombre de la chica era Subaru Nakajima, una chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes, encantadora y amable jamas le djo a Alicia sobre el puesto ya que no mostraba reacción de desprecio hacia ella, lo unico que dijo y que sorprendio a Alicia fue: "_Cuando se tiene un Don es mejor destacarlo y no cubrirlo"._

La tercera y no menos importante fue Fate que a diferencia de sus hermanos ella se metio a 2 clubs, el primero fue postularse para Capitana de baloncesto femenil. En el cual rompio el record de la antigua capitana. Todas las jugadoras se impactaron de cómo jugaba, de una manera tan pulcra y con mucha determinación, pues asi resulto quedarse a la primera y muy orgullosa de su esfuerzo les dio a las chicas una sonrisa encantadora. Todas gritaron cuando vieron su sonrisa, la cual nunca fallaba.

El segundo club fue Equitación. Fate adoraba a los caballos, la TSAB permitía que los propios estudiantes llevaran sus yeguas si es que no había una que les convenciera del establo. Por su parte ella llevo una yegua de color negro. Un hermoso caballo de pura sangre . el brillo de su pelaje impactaba a los estudiantes ya que nunca vieron un caballo tan bien cuidado. , el nombre de la yegua era Bardiche. El cual obedecía a su dueña a la mas mínima orden que diera Fate. Así ella fue llamada "_El Príncipe de TSAB". Ya que su atuendo_ era un conjunto negro de mucha clase.

Asi conforme los 3 hermanos iban por el pasillo , todos los miraban con adoración, como si de estrellas se trataran. Fate no perdía la oportunidad de enviar su característica sonrisa, la cual no hacia si no que derritiera a toda chica que la veía.

-"Eres increíble Fate, Tu ligando y yo hablando como tonta". Dijo Alicia ya que ella estaba planteándole unos puntos a Fate y ella solo se distrajo un poco y empezó a ser _encantadora_.

-"Lo siento Ali, pero es que wow… tantas chicas lindas me hacen perder la concentración". Dijo Fate con indiferencia y una sonrisa que hizo gritar a varias chicas que pasaban.

Alicia solo rodo los ojos y siguió su camino. Dejando al par de idiotas que se dicen ser sus hermanos.

-"Hey Fate .. crees que si traigo mi auto podria llevar algunas chicas en el?" Como Chrono termino su pregunta, Fate solo sonrió y le dijo:- "A veces me pregunto si tu estupidez es contagiosa".

-""No me insultes soy tu hermano.!". Reprochó Chrono alzando un poco la voz.

-"Oye viejo cálmate, solo era una broma, Pero bueno mejor démonos prisa tenemos clase de Matematicas". Dijo esto ultimo con reproche y pereza.

Así los 2 hermanos siguieron su camino a su última clase del día. Bueno solo la de matemáticas en sí.

-"Oye Fate, mira mira esto.!". Chrono se sentaba a lado de Fate , para desgracia de ella ya que su hermano solía decir o hacer idioteces sin esforzarse.

Fate volteo a ver a su hermano y lo que vio la hizo reír histéricamente y claro ganándose una sanción de su sensei.

-"SEÑORITA TESSTAROSA ESPERO QUE YA QUE ENCUENTRA MI CLASE GRACIOSA MAÑANA PUEDA PRESENTARME SUS TAREAS SIN NINGÚN ERROR.!" Dijo la Sensei Leti Lowran , a ella se le conocía como una de las mejores Sensei en cuanto a Matemáticas se tratara.

Fate tuvo que aguantar la risa , pues Chrono había hecho una cara graciosa que la hizo reír hasta sacarle las lagrimas, cuando su sensei la regaño intento no reír así tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para soportarlo.

-"Jijijiji sabía que te reirías onee-chan , soy genial en esto del "carisma". Dijo un Chrono muy orgulloso de hacer tal cosa.

Fate bajando la voz, pues sabía que si su sensei la oía la pasaría al frente a realizar ejercicios y eso era una cosa que Fate detestaba. -"Eres un idiota Chrono… mira que hacer eso aquí, sabes que la sensei no le agrado tanto".

Chrono al igual que su hermana bajo la voz, pues el no quería pasar al pizarrón ya que era demasiado torpe en la materia.

-"No debimos haber entrado a esta clase Fate, pudimos habernos ido a la cafetería y platicar con algunas chicas."

Alicia vio a sus dos hermanos hablando en voz baja y se les quedaba viendo, aveces no entendía por que eran tan idiotas. Alicia era muy buena en Matemáticas, la mejor de la clase después de ella seguía Fate, la cuál se gano el odio de la sensei Leti.

Conforme iba recordando lo que Fate le hizo a Lowran, una sonrisa llego a sus labios, pues lo que hizo su hermana fue de lo mas gracioso.

_FLASHBACK…._

-"Hey Ali.. pasame mi mochila rápido". Dijo una Fate volteando para todos lados para que no las vieran.

Alicia solo se preguntaba que demonios haría su hermana, pero su pregunta no tardo en ser contestada.

Fate abrió su mochila y saco varias "herramientas", una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rostro, por lo que iba hacer , según ella pensaba tenia que estar en guinness…

Alicia no tardo en darse cuenta que su hermana iba a poner varias bolas olorosas… y un hamster dentro de su auto de Lowran.

-"_De donde demonios saco esa rata?". Se pregunto Alicia._

-"Hey hermanita deja de estar en las nubes y vigila que no haiga nadie cerca". Asi Fate fue saliendo de su escondite y camino al auto de su sensei, abrió el auto y metio al pequeño roedor ahí y prendió las bolas olorosas y sin descaro alguno salío del auto y se dirigio a su hermana.

Lo que Alicia no habia notado era que Fate tambien metió un gato dentro. -"_Que ese no es el gato que estaba con Chrono hace unos dias?". Se pregunto Alicia_

Con tanta curiosidad prefirio no preguntarle a Fate como llevo al gato hasta ahí, por lo que sabía ese gato era demasiado altanero_._

-"De acuerdo vamonos al salón , en un rato se ira Lowran y no me quiero perder su tonta cara cuando vea la sorpresa que le dejé adentro."Sonrio Fate con malicia.

-"Esta bien vamonos, yo no tengo que ver en esto." Dijo Alicia alejándose un poco de Fate.

Así el día siguio y el momento tan esperado llego, Fate y Chrono fueron los primeros en salir e ir al estacionamiento.

Cuando llegaron su sensei ya estaba arriba el auto. Estaba comenzando a arrancar su auto y en ese momento la sensei grito _"QUE ES ESE MALDITO OLOR!" _y su auto se salio de control, se oían los gritos de Lowran diciendo que era alérgica a los gatos. Lo ultimo que se supo era que termino teniendo malos sueños con gatos arañandola y cada que ve uno de cerca o de lejos, empieza a gritar."_MALDITAS BESTIAS DESGRACIADAS.! UN DIA PAGARAN CARO LO QUE ME HICIERON.!"Dijo esto ultimo gritando al cielo._

Pero Alicia se preguntaba una cosa.. o le decía bestias a sus hermanos o a los gatos? Eso nunca lo iba a saber, pero de algo si estaba de acuerdo con su sensei. Sus hermanos son unas BESTIAS.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

Alicia suspiro y conforme miraba el reloj que colgaba de la pared, sabía que la clase acabaría pronto.

Como sono el timbre de fin de clase, ella se levanto y se dirigio a sus hermanos.

-"Hey chicos, que les parece si vamos a la cafetería? Quiero un Té helado". Dijo ella mirando a sus hermanos.

-"Mmm.. claro yo tambien tengo sed, esta clase NO ME GUSTA.! Además la sensei dice tanta cosa que no entiendo". Dijo Chrono terminando de guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

-"Será que no entiendes por que eres idiota y procesas todo muy lento?". Le dijo Fate que estaba a su lado a punto de colgarse su mochila. Chrono miro a su hermana con enojo y le dijo:-"Creo que no soy el único estúpido aquí.! Tu también lo eres.!".

Fate se puso enfrente de su hermano y le dijo:-"Bueno al menos yo se manejar una moto! Y no barro las calles con la cara Hijo de-". Como Fate iba a terminar de decir las cosas Alicia intervino y dijo: -"Par de idiotas.! Con un demonio podrían dejar de gritar?! Me estan desesperando.! Que carajo importa quien es el mas imbecil?! ".Dijo ella terminando de gritar y ver a sus hermanos con una mirada que les hizo tener un escalofrío .

-"Oye nee-chan tranquila ok? Relajaate.. inhala…. Exhala…..Todo esta bien". Dijo Chrono enseñandole como debería respirar, pero a su hermana muy poco le importo y lo agarro del cuello de su camisa y le dijo:-"Nee-chan quiere demostrarte su **cariño **Chrono…"

Chrono solo se puso mas nervioso pues sabia que el "cariño" de su hermana no era bueno, el preferería los insultos de Fate. Asi el trago pesado y dijo:-"Jejeje.. lo siento yo todavía quiero vivir…".

-"Si tanto valoras tu vida **hermanito **será mejor que cierres el pico.!". Dijo Alicia soltándolo y volteando a ver a una Fate que solo hizo la señal de paz y le dijo que la acompañaría a la cafetería.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RESIDENCIA TAKAMACHI….._

"Pfff… Dios.! Eran bastantes cosas.! Pero por finnn terminamos." Dijo una muy cansada Hayate, recostándose en la ya instalada cama de su amiga.

-"Nyahaha.. Tienes razón Hayate-chan, si que eran muchas cosas.. ahh..necesitare una buena siesta". Dijo Nanoha tirandose en su cama.

-"Espero que duermas bien Nanoha-chan.. porqué mañana iremos a nuestra nueva escuela… jejeje espero conocer gente agradable~". Dijo una Hayate muy feliz.

-"Yo tambien lo espero, algo me dice que todo será muy interesante". Dijo Nanoha volteando a ver a su amiga.

Hayate también sentía lo mismo…Algo habría en esa escuela prestigiosa..

-"Verás que serán cosas muy buenas .!" Termino de decir sonriendole a Nanoha.

Nanoha solo asintió y se preguntaba que había en la escuela TSAB que la tuviera tan nerviosa y ansiosa. Era solo porqué sería nueva? Ó porque realmente habría personas de lo mas "refinadas"?

"_Sólo lo sabre hasta estar mañana ahí, bueno TSAB pronto estare recorriendote." Termino de pensar Nanoha y una sonrisa se dibujo, definitivamente habria cosas divertidas._

De repente salió de su pensamiento cuando oyó que su madre le llamaba a ella y Hayate a bajar a comer algo. Si algo necesitaba ella, era comida después de un arduo trabajo.

Las 2 se levantaron y se fueron al segundo piso, con un sentimiento de ansiedad…..

…

Las clases en TSAB habían terminado todos los alumnos salían de su "cárcel" para tener un poco de descanzo, otros para hacer tarea.

Nuestros tres chicos iban bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a su hogar, Fate y Alicia estaban tomando su Té helado y Chrono con un poco de agua, el día habia sido un poco caluroso.

"_Otro día normal, no puedo creer que no pase nada interesante..ME VOY A MORIR.!" Pensaba Fate mientras caminaba a su auto. Hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos._

-"Hey Fate.! Esta chica de aquí quiere hablar contigo". Dijo Alicia haciendole una seña para que fuera.

Fate no estaba de humor para una chica ahora mismo, pero cuando la vio solo se dedico a ser amable, esa chica la había visto varias veces por el campus y la saludaba muy amistosamente cosa que a Fate no le molestaba.

-"Qué pasa Ali?" Dijo ella acercandose y poniendose a lado de Alicia.

-"Mmm.. pues esta chica dice que quiere hablar contigo".Dijo Alicia mientras miraba a Fate.

-"Ya veo, bueno aquí me tienes… dime que necesitas?". Dijo ella dejando salir su sonrisa encantadora.

Aquella chica la miro por varios segundos y sintió como el rubor llegaba a sus mejillas.. Pero decidida habló.

-"H-Hola F-Fate san.." Dijo la chica muy nerviosa de ser observada por Fate.

Fate encontró esto divertido y levantó una ceja con curiosidad de saber que es lo que ponía tan nerviosa a aquella chica.

-"Sabes.. te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas.. Nadie te lo había dicho antes?". Dijo Fate sonriendo y coqueteando al mismo tiempo.

-"G-G-Gracias… emm.. Fate san.. quisiera pedirte si , bueno si t-tu q-quieres salir m-mañana?" Todavía sonrojada aquella chica solo bajo la cabeza, la vergüenza le estaba ganando.

Fate lo penso un momento..Y vio a la chica y una sonrisa se dejo ver en su hermoso rostro, si lo que tenía Fate para atraer a cientos de personas no era solo el hecho de poder tenes "dones" para hacer cualquier cosa, si no que ella era perfecta, Ojos carmesí, un rostro fino , una hermosa sonrisa y cabello largo y rubío, es por eso que le decían "Princípe" solo por el hecho de que parecía que salía de un cuento de hadas.

-"Bueno , me encantaría salir contigo preciosa dime cuál es tu nombre?.Pregunto ella con amabilidad. Su hermana que seguía a lado de ella solo movió la cabeza en negación pensando en que su hermana debería tener una novia y dejar de jugar con las chicas de la escuela.

Los ojos de la bella chica se iluminaron de felicidad inmensa y sin mas dijo.-"Me llamo Ginga. Ginga Nakajima."Alicia se quedo impresionada, era posible que fuera la hermana de Subaru? Es por eso que ella se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba de quien.

"-Ahh.. que bonito nombre tienes, y no es para menos viniendo de una chica tan hermosa como tu". Como Fate termino de decir eso se acercó a la chica y le beso la mejilla y le dijo

-"Nos vemos mañana entonces Gin-chan.! ^^". Sin mas Fate se fue a su auto y dejo a la chica pasmada en el estacionamiento. Alicia iba atrás de Fate, ya que ella no llevaba su auto.

-"ahhh… hasta que encuentro diversión.! Bien carajo.! Soy genial.! ^^". Tan orgullosa estaba de decir eso que sin mas ella y sus hermanos se fueron a su residencia. Alicia solo la miro y penso: "_Ojala yo pronto encuentre una novia a la cuál llevar a citas"._

_A ESA MISMA HORA EN OTRO LUGAR DE UMINARI….._

_-"_Bueno Nanoha-chan.! Me voy a casa, quiero dormir temprano jejeje asi que mañana pasó por ti ok?". Dijo Hayate saliendo de la residencia Takamachi.

-"De acuerdo Hayate-chan, nos vemos mañana, Hasta luego Shamal-san". Nanoha miro a sus amigas y sonrío al menos no estaría sola en aquella escuela.

Sin mas sus 2 amigas se fueron, mientras ellas iban por la calle paso un auto a toda velocidad, ellas al principio se asustaron y se quedaron sorprendidas, solo Hayate hablo.

-"PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!" Dijo gritando en donde había desaparecido el misterioso y peligroso auto.

-"Hayate-chan calmáte, aveces ahí gente loca que cree que estan en una pista de carreras y van a toda velocidad." Dijo Shamal tambien procesando lo que paso.

-"Eso era un maldito mounstruo.! Mejor vamonos a casa, tantas sorpresas hacen que me canse mas de lo que ya estoy". Suspirando siguió a su camino.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…._

_-"Otra vez un día aburrido, aghh tengo escuela..PARA QUE DEMONIOS EXISTIO?! ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA.! QUIEN LA INVENTO?! CUANDO LO SEPA JURO QUE LE PATEARE EL TRASERO HASTA QUE LE DUELA.!_

_En fin… aquí voy dia.! Espero que esta vez no sea aburrido". Pensaba Fate intentando levantarse de la cama. _

-"Aghhh.. te odio sol.!"Dijo una Fate un poco enojada.

Como se levanto de mala gana , fue a darse una ducha, después de eso fue a su closet y escogió algo con lo que se viera radiante.

Sin tanta prisa escogió como quería vestir hoy.. a ella le encantaba lucir bien, así que feliz con su elección decidió usar un short blanco con franjas negras,una camisa sin tirantes blanca y un saco negro con botones de color dorado, y para ultimo un sombrero blanco con franjas. (Link.! xD * /*wp-content /*uploads /*2011 /*11 /*Moda – primavera – verano - )

Se miro en el espejo y sonrio diciendo: -"Perfecto".

Fue fácil ahora bajaría a desayunar. Mientras tanto en una habitación no muy lejos de la suya…

Alicia esta desesperada se le hacía tarde para la escuela y aún no sabía que usar, teniendo tanta ropa y no sabía que sería mejor.

-"Aghhh.! Se me hace tarde y sigo aquí sin elegir.! Put-".Fue interrumpida por un sonido que viene de su puerta.

_Toc Toc Toc_

De mala gana ella se dirigió y abrió la puerta con agresividad viendo a Chrono del otro lado. El chico tal vez era estúpido pero sabía vestirse bien. El llevaba unos jeans azules, unos zapatos de color negro y una camisa azul rey metida dentro del pantalón. (aquí está el link para que vean como XD quiten los * . /-Q99zyj2nlzM/*TjtxlzqkyiI/*AAAAAAAAGwg/*_L_* Fxon-bgw*/s1600/*99%2Bropa% )

Alicia pensó: "_Este maldito bastardo siendo un imbécil sabe vestir". Cortando su pensamiento lo miro y le dijo: _-" Que demonios quieres?! Que no vez que todavía no estoy lista?!"

Chrono solo se quedo como estatua su hermana era una lentaaa.!

-"Bueno nee-chan solo venía a decirte que el desayuno esta listo". Dijo el muy amablemente haciendo que su hermana se relajara un poco.

-"Ahh…. Eso.. si enseguida bajo,". Dijo Alicia siendo ahora amable.

Chrono le sonrio y asintió, y así como llegó se fue, dejando a que su hermana terminara de arreglarse.

A ultimas Alicia supo que ponerse, a diferencia de Fate , ella no usaría un saco.

Ya escogida su ropa, se dispuso a arreglarse usando, una linda blusa gris, un mini short que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, y al último poniéndose un sombrero color café, al igual que un brazalete.

( Aquí el Link.! XD * . */-jODmQqbt5H8 /*TxYuj8DEkWI/*AAAAAAAAAN0 /*8-TuhTZH _ t0/* )

Bajo de su habitación y desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, esta vez llevaría su auto ya que los estúpidos de sus hermanos la habían dejado sola, tan pronto como termino de desayunar fue al garaje y saco un auto Mustang GT de color azul rey , y sin más se fue a la velocidad que podía para no llegar tarde. Con un ultimo pensamiento:"_ Juro que voy a matar a ese par.! DESGRACIADOS.!". Como termino su pensamiento acelero hasta llegar a su destino._

A pesar de ser corredores, también tenían el instinto de ser elegantes, Lo que dos de los hermanos no sabían es que conocerían a las personas que marcarían su vida.

…..

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN TSAB…._

-"Oye Chrono creo que no fue buena idea venir sin Ali, nos va a matar por no esperarla". Dijo cierta rubia presintiendo que su hermana no estaría nada contenta.

-"Bueno, se lo merece por gritarme. Soy su hermano no debe gritarme.! " e.e Dijo un Chrono algo enfadado pues si no era una, era la otra.

-"Mira viejo, si ella me llega a tocar un solo cabello yo me voy contra ti.! ¬¬". Dijo Fate decidida a matar a su hermano. Bueno si es que no moría antes.

Así los 2 hermanos se fueron a su salón, a empezar un nuevo día sin saber que algo les esperaba.

Alicia llego después y se metió decidida a su salón y busco a sus objetivos, cuando los encontró fue contra ellos, Fate la vio e intento moverse pero el miedo le gano y se quedo en su silla sin hacer ningún movimiento que la alterara.

En cambio Chrono quizo huir, diciendo que el diablo había llegado a vengarse. Pero todo mundo lo ignoro y así sin mas espero lo peor, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, abrió un ojo y vio que Alicia se detuvo y solo por que su sensei había llegado.

Alicia se fue a sentar advirtiéndole que se las pagaría pronto. Chrono se sintió aliviado un rato y se quedo en su silla como niño bueno mientras que a su lado Fate estaba muriéndose de risa. El la miro y le pregunto cuál era el chiste.

-"Lo siento hermanito pero JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.! TU ESTUPIDA CARA DE NUEVO.! JAJAJAJAJA :'D". Como término de decir se secó las lagrimas que se le salieron.

-"Muy bien chicos.! Buenos días a todos.! Tesstarosa-san veo que esta feliz jaja como siempre. Y usted Chrono-san deje sus tonterías para después. Bien.! Ahora antes de comenzar la clase quiero presentarles a sus 2 nuevas compañeras.! Por favor recíbanlas amablemente acaban de llegar a Uminari. Por favor señoritas pasen."

Como la sensei dijo eso, Fate puso atención al igual que los demás, entonces vio a una chica bajita de cabello castaño y corto entrando primero y detrás de ella…..

"_Wow… es hermosa" Pensó Fate que seguía mirando a aquella chica , no podía saber que pasó, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron su corazón se acelero tanto que sentía que el aire no le llegaba._

Aquella hermosa señorita vio a Fate y sintió lo mismo, "_Hermosa." Fue lo único que Nanoha pudo pensar._

Del otro lado del salón una Alicia estaba paralizada viendo a esa chica de cabello corto y pensó: "_Que hermosa chica"._

Así tanto Fate y Alicia no podían pensar algo coherente solo en el hecho de que querían saber quienes eran…

En cuanto a Hayate y Nanoha intentaron no estar tan nerviosas delante de aquellas chicas que las veían tan fijamente.

El salón estaba en total silencio, todos muy impresionados como para responder, la sensei rompió ese momento diciendo.

-"Ejem… podrían presentarse por favor?". Pidió amablemente la sensei

Hayate y Nanoha salieron del trance y algo sonrojadas contestaron.

-"Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, y es un placer conocerlos". Dijo esto ultimo haciendo una reverencia y como termino llego el momento de Nanoha.

-"Mi nombre en Nanoha Takamachi y es un placer conocerlos". Como dijo eso hizo una reverencia un tanto sonrojada por las miradas que recibía.

Por una vez en su vida Fate y Alicia sintieron que los días escolares serían mas emocionantes con las nuevas chicas.

Tanto Hayate y Nanoha pensaron: "_Siento que mi vida escolar será mejor que antes…"_

…

…

…

…

**Y así acaba este capitulo XDDD! Gracias a los que están leyendo esto ^^me hacen feliz espero y lo disfruten.!**

**Sin mas los dejo.!**

**Atte:**

**Jessica-chan.! 3 ;D**

**Hasta la próxima.!**


	3. Chapter 3

SORPRESAS

"_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Intento quitar mis ojos de ella y… no puedo ¿Porqué lates así tonto corazón? Deja de verla Fate… sólo es una chica nueva, pero ella es tan hermosa, en mi vida he visto a una chica que con tan sólo tenerla en frente me paralice, ahora estoy nerviosa? No Fate! Basta! Deja de pensar cosas absurdas y –" _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que me dejo aún peor, cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?

"Muy bien, Harlaown-san déjele su lugar a su nueva compañera por favor" Dijo la sensei Mariel.

"Pero sensei, por qué me cambia a mí de lugar?" Chrono se había levantado preguntando un poco asustado.

"Pues es muy simple, usted sólo está ahí para que no le haga preguntas, pero déjeme decirle que no se librara de mi tan fácilmente ahora, haga lo que le pido" Ordenó la sensei viendo que su alumno era un terco.

Chrono recogió su mochila y se fue enfrente junto a la sensei. Pero no desaprovechando la oportunidad de hablar con las dos nuevas estudiantes.

"Hola, me llamo Chrono Testarossa Harlaown, Bienvenidas a TSAB" Cómo termino de decir eso estiró su mano a Nanoha.

Nanoha un poco sorprendida de que el chico le hablara, se puso un poco nerviosa pero hizo lo mismo que él.

"Hola, soy Nanoha Takamachi , un placer conocerte y gracias por la bienvenida" Sonrió amablemente y estrechó la mano de Chrono.

"Takamachi-san, puede sentarse en el lugar desocupado por favor" Dijo su sensei señalando el asiento que era de su alumno.

Nanoha obedeciendo fue a su lugar asignado, notando que estaría a lado de aquella chica rubia que la veía fijamente.

Cuando Nanoha se sentó, Fate se puso un poco rígida pero supo cubrirlo de inmediato.

Chrono asiéndose el "_carismático" _saludó a la otra chica también.

"Hola me llamo Chrono Test-" Fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar para él. Haciendo que volteara a verla.

"Si, si ya oyó como te llamas, cuando saludaste a su amiga ahora cierra el pico tonto!" Dijo Alicia restándole importancia al asunto y haciendo que todos rían.

Fate también quería participar en insultar a su hermano y sin más hablo. "Hey viejo! Primero ciérrate la bragueta del pantalón" Todos rieron aun más viendo que Chrono cayó en la broma.

Hayate y Nanoha se rieron un poco y vieron a un Chrono un poco enojado con la interrupción de hace un momento.

"Soy Hayate mucho gusto" Dijo ella estrechando la mano de Chrono y sonriéndole con amabilidad. Pensando que definitivamente disfrutaría la escuela.

"Bueno, Yagami-san tome asiento a lado de Testarossa-san" La sensei señaló a una de las rubias que interrumpió a aquel chico y estaba sorprendida, pues al parecer el chico tenía más familia en el mismo salón y lo que también notó fue que evidentemente era la gemela de la chica a lado de su amiga.

"Y usted Chrono-san se sentará enfrente de donde yo pueda verlo, entendió" Dijo esto último Mariel cómo advirtiéndole que si hacia algo estúpido pagaría caro.

Chrono nervioso tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

"_Ahora si estoy bien jodido"_ Pensó esto mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

"JAJAJAJA! Por estúpido!" Gritó Fate, haciendo que la chica de al lado suyo riera, volteó a verla y sonrió _"Que linda risa…"_

"Fate-san siga de graciosa y tendrá más trabajos… Ahora chicos empecemos la clase de fisíca.." Dicho esto empezó a explicar la anatomía de las plantas. Interrumpiendo un poco la clase dijo algo que sorprendió a los hermanos.

"Por cierto lo olvidaba, hermanos Harlaown ya que son bastantes graciosos en especial usted Chrono, la directora me pidió que les dijera que le mostrarán los alrededores a las nuevas estudiantes, no se preocupen por el resto de sus clases ya están cubiertas" Les dio una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para escribir algo en el pizarrón.

Fate estaba estupefacta, ella hablará con la chica de al lado suyo? Sonrió pensando que tal vez esta era una oportunidad para conocerla. Y más aún podría faltar a clases! "_No, si soy una buenaza en esto de maltratar a Chrono" _Pensó ella sonriendo un poco.

Y así la clase tuvo su fin, Alicia estaba un poco nerviosa pero decidida a hablarle a la nueva estudiante.

"B-bueno, m-me llamo Alicia mucho gusto" Dijo un poco torpemente, ya que aquella chica la ponía de los nervios.

"Mucho gusto Ali-chan.! Soy Hayate Yagami, pero solo dime Hayate" Dijo una muy sonriente Hayate y feliz de hablar con esa chica.

Alicia se sintió un poco avergonzada por la manera en que la chica había dicho su nombre, pero sin duda hizo que su corazón latiera más y no pudo evitar sonreírle a tan magnífica sonrisa que tenía.

Así carraspeo un poco, ya que estaba muy nerviosa." Ejem.. te parece Hayate si vamos a recorrer la escuela? Te enseñaremos cada zona" Dijo mirando al piso, pues los ojos azules la ponían peor.

"Claro! Me encantaría saber más sobre TSAB, o espera te presentaré a mi amiga" Cómo termino de decir fue al asiento de Nanoha.

"Nanoha-chan! Vamos a conocer más la escuela!" Gritando muy emocionada por saber que les esperaba.

Nanoha sonrió al ver a su amiga tan emocionada, una sonrisa hermosa se formó en sus labios y parándose se dirigió a ella.

"Aquí me tienes Hayate-chan, vamos a conocer la escuela entonces!" Dijo agarrando el brazo de su amiga lista para su recorrido.

Alicia se acercó a ellas lista para todo un recorrido.

"_Bueno al menos me perderé las clases, sin duda será un gran día"_ Pensó sintiéndose feliz de estar cerca de la morena más alegre que ha visto en su vida.

"Mira Ali-chan ella es mi mejor amiga Nanoha-chan"

"Un placer conocerte" Estrechó la mano de Nanoha

Alicia se volteó después, ya que iba a hablarles a sus hermanos ya que los tres tenían una responsabilidad, ella vio a Chrono jugando con un lápiz en su nariz y después vio a Fate que estaba jugando con su PSP. Sin más les dijo a las chicas nuevas que la esperaran un momento, ellas asintieron y se dirigió a ellos.

"Oigan ustedes idiotas, debemos llevar a las chicas a dar el recorrido, vamos" Dijo ella arrastrando a sus hermanos.

"Está bien nee-chan, vamos y por cierto no crees que son muy lindas?" Chrono le preguntó abrazando a su hermana.

"Sí, lo son y más vale que no intentes nada hermanito, no quiero que me odien por tus estupideces" Dijo quitando el brazo de Chrono de ella.

"Fate, espero que no intentes hacerte la _encantadora_ con ellas" Advirtió a su hermana ya que como la conocía tan bien sabía de lo que sería capaz.

"Claro Ali, vamos entonces, mientras pierda clases estoy bien" Dijo ella pasando al lado de su hermana para presentarse con las chicas. _"Más no prometo nada… muajaja"_

"_Maldita sea… me están sudando las manos?! Aghh!" _Pensó Fate ya terminando de acercarse a las nuevas estudiantes.

"Hola! Me llamo Fate, soy hermana de Alicia y Chrono encantada de conocerlas" Estiró la mano hacia Hayate.

"Mucho gusto Fate-chan, soy Hayate y mi amiga es Nanoha, espero y nos llevemos bien" Hayate muy feliz estrechó la mano de Fate, mientras que Nanoha se sonrojó un poco pero hizo lo mismo. Cuando sintió la mano de Fate, pensó que era la mano más suave que ha tocado en su vida. Sintió algo recorriéndole su cuerpo cuando la tocó, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que según ella era por nervios.

Mientras tanto Fate, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado, su respiración empezaba a fallarle._"Cielos… su mano es tan suave, quien es esta chica? Además… sus ojos son más preciosos de cerca" ._

Soltó la mano de Nanoha y les dijo que sería mejor empezar ahora el recorrido.

"Bueno cómo ya saben, los tres somos hermanos, pero claro Fate y Chrono son los más idiotas de los tres" Dijo Alicia ignorando las caras de sus hermanos

Nanoha y Hayate se rieron cuando escucharon eso. Ahora sabían que los tres eran personas amables y cómicas.

Los cinco iban por el pasillo de la escuela, Alicia empezó a explicarles cosas que hacían en la escuela y los clubs que había, mientras Fate les explicó que la escuela estaba en primer lugar en Equitación, Fútbol americano y Natación. Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al saber que ellos eran capitanes de esos grupos. Incluso Nanoha no pudo evitar su curiosidad y preguntó: -"Perdonen mi pregunta pero amm.. Porqué los demás estudiantes los miran tanto?" Termino su pregunta volteando alrededor viendo muchos jóvenes observándoles a los hermanos cómo si fueran celebridades.

Alicia contestó: -" Bueno, se debe a que mmm.. Para dejarlo más simple los tres somos populares en la escuela, pero es cosa que no nos importa, seguimos siendo personas normales". Termino de decir restándole importancia.

"Ahh… ya veo, y no les incómoda ya saben… que los miren tanto?" Esta vez fue Hayate quién preguntó sintiendo la misma curiosidad de su amiga.

"Bueno, simplemente los ignoramos, aquí hay gente solo interesada en dinero y popularidad, cómo verán nosotros nunca nos despegamos, solo cuando vamos a nuestros respectivos clubs , ya que no queremos gente interesada a nuestro alrededor, pero Fate es muy coqueta y atrae a más chicas, si se fijan bien hay bastantes chicas mirándola como carnada". Dijo Alicia, un poco con seriedad y sarcasmo con lo de Fate, sorprendió a Hayate, pero sabía que tenía razón, había chicas devorando con la mirada a la gemela y claro gente interesada que si las veía bien era como en sus ojos tenían marcados los signos de dinero.

La primera parada fue en el lugar de entrenamiento de Chrono. Cómo al le fascinaba ese deporte fue el que explicó.

"Bueno chicas, como verán este es el lugar de entrenamiento de los "Dragones Rojos", las porristas al igual que nosotros nos esforzamos al máximo para ser mejores, mañana tenemos práctica así que si gustan pueden venir a ver" Chrono explicó de un modo que dejo a las gemelas algo estupefactas ya que cuando quería podía hablar sin soltar idioteces. Alicia pensó "_Este idiota, sabe impresionar…"_

"O por cierto". Dijo él recordando algo. "Las porristas están buscando nuevas reclutas ya que, dos de sus compañeras fueron expulsadas de TSAB por mal comportamiento, si ustedes quieren, mañana pueden hablar con la ex -líder, ya que ella es quien decide quien ocupa su lugar".

Volteó a ver a las chicas dándoles una sonrisa y viendo que le ponían atención.

A Nanoha le encantaba la idea, pues ella era muy aficionada a los deportes y en su antigua escuela fue la capitana de las porristas, pero su equipo no sobre salía mucho. Así que había decidido dejar el puesto.

Hayate por otra parte, quería ser porrista ya que cuando debutó antes en el equipo de su amiga no se había quedado ya que la antigua líder la odiaba.

"Claro, nos encantaría venir, ya que sería divertido." Respondió Nanoha muy sonriente ante la idea.

Fate vio su sonrisa y se quedó hipnotizada con la naturalidad de aquella chica. _"Debo tener una cita con ella…"_

"Bueno, que les parece si vamos a otro? Además es en el que nee-chan práctica Natación, verdad nee-chan?" Le dijo Chrono muy feliz.

"Claro, espero y les agrade, por si desean unirse" Dijo Alicia un poco apenada por ser mirada por Hayate.

Fate se dio cuenta de su reacción y levantó una ceja, tal vez a su hermana…

"_No Fate, no pienses eso, pero su reacción… parece que a Ali le gusta Hayate"_ Su pensamiento fue cortado ya que la estaban dejando atrás.

"Hey! Espérenme!" Dijo corriendo hacia ellos, los demás se rieron de ver aquella graciosa escena.

"Bueno ya estamos aquí, la alberca es demasiado grande, ya que cuando tenemos receso los alumnos pueden venir a nadar y refrescarse" Dijo Alicia viendo a muchos chicos en ella. Fate vio a varias chicas en sus trajes de baño y fue a _saludarlas_.

Alicia no se dio cuenta cuando perdió de vista a su gemela, sólo se dio cuenta cuando la vio coqueteando con algunas. Alicia se enojo mas y grito: -"MALDITA SEA FATE! VENIMOS A DAR UN RECORRIDO NO QUE VEAS A TUS PU-" De repente fue interrumpida por la mano de Chrono.

"Onee-chan , no digas eso aquí" La soltó su hermano.

"Cof… lo siento, como podrán ver mi estúpida gemela no sabe medirse"

Hayate y Nanoha la vieron y asintieron algo impresionadas por Fate. Así que Hayate decidió cambiar de tema.

"Entonces, TSAB da muchas libertades a los alumnos?" Preguntó Hayate acercándose a ella.

Alicia un poco sorprendida por la cercanía de Hayate, la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa

"S-sí, TSAB d-da muchas libertades, ya que la directora piensa que nosotros debemos divertirnos a pesar de tener clases u horarios un poco estresantes"

Fate vio de nuevo la escena desde el otro lado de la alberca y sonrió al parecer a su hermana si le gustaba Hayate.

"Pues es impresionante esto, quiero decir esta escuela es enorme y pensamos que serían muy estrictos aquí" Dijo Nanoha viendo a Alicia

"Bueno Takamachi-san, la escuela en sí se enfoca más en los deportes, ya que es la número uno en eso" Dijo Alicia notando que Nanoha hizo un gesto muy gracioso." Perdón dije algo malo?" notando la incomodidad.

"No claro que no, pero ya que todos nos estamos conociendo me parece mejor que me digas Nanoha, me gusta más asi" Contestó ella.

"Ahh.. bueno Nanoha. Jejeje eres muy agradable al igual que Hayate" Volteó a verla y esta le sonrió ante lo dicho.

"Muchas Gracias!~" Dijeron al unísono Hayate y Nanoha.

Fate notando que todo estaba aligerado regresó hacia ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios _"Definitivamente debo invitar a salir a esa chica". _Una vez estando allí dejó salir su _encantadora _sonrisa.

"Bueno, Nanoha entonces que te están pareciendo los clubs?" Dijo ella sonriéndole y acercándose un poco.

Esto causo a Nanoha a sonrojarse ya que jamás había escuchado su nombre dicho de una manera tan suave. Pero vio que su sonrisa la usaba con todas ya que lo notó hace unos momentos.

"Bueno…" Dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Es muy interesante todo, y el recorrido es muy agradable también, pero te dire algo Fate-chan no intentes seducirme porque yo no soy como tus _amigas_". Fate se quedó sin habla, al parecer esta chica no sería fácil de tener. Así que solo intentó dar algo mejor de sí e hizo caso omiso de lo último.

"Qué bueno que te agrade entonces, te parece si seguimos adelante?" Ella vio a Nanoha asentir en su respuesta y sonrió pero no sin antes una advertencia.

"Fate-chan, si intentas usar tus _encantos_ conmigo lograras que te mande muy lejos, a mi no me gusta la gente que se cree todo un _Casanova"_ Fate paró de inmediato y vio como aquella chica se iba alejando con los demás _"Pero que demonios?!"_ Pensó ella. Y siguió su camino para alcanzarlos a todos _"Vaya que es una chica difícil"_

Cuando los alcanzó empezó a hablar sobre sus últimas paradas por la escuela TSAB.

"Muy bien nuestra siguiente parada es Equitación y para terminar el recorrido con los clubs, iremos al de Tiro con Arco, ya que por ahora son los que podemos enseñarles, puesto que los demás por ahora no tienen actividades." Dijo Fate yendo al frente con Nanoha y esta ignorandola.

Todo mundo se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio, donde se veía un establo y algunas personas practicando.

Nanoha vio encantada el lugar, le pareció hermoso todo ya que podía ver arboles inmensos alrededor, pasto muy bien cuidado. El lugar en sí era inmenso ya que era exclusivo para que los caballos se sintieran más cómodos y estuvieran libres alrededor. Ella vio un hermoso caballo de color negro, corriendo libremente por el lugar. Parecía que el caballo disfrutaba aquél lugar ya que se le veía tan tranquilo y amigable.

"Bardiche!" Grito Fate llamando a su caballo. El caballo al escuchar la voz familiar corrió hacia su dueña.

"Wow.. que hermoso es… es tuyo?" Preguntó una Nanoha muy impresionada.

"Sí, lo es, su nombre es Bardiche y es muy amigable, ven acércate" Dijo Fate dándole su mano a Nanoha.

Nanoha dudó un poco pues no quería que la rubia se propasara con ella pero sentir su mano de nuevo era algo que no podía resistir.

Sin más ella aceptó la invitación y se acercó, acarició al caballo sintiendo su pelaje muy suave, el caballo relinchó en la caricia. Fate vio que su caballo no se ponía salvaje con ella, como lo había hecho con otras personas antes, eso fue lo que la sorprendió, aquella chica tenía algo que le gustaba a su caballo y porque no decirlo, a ella también.

"Es muy hermoso Fate-chan, parece que lo cuidas mucho verdad?" Preguntó Nanoha

Fate mentiría si no dijera que se sorprendió en cómo dijo su nombre, sonaba bien en los labios de Nanoha. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzada tartamudeó

"S-si, m-me gustan mucho los caballos" Contestó, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas."_Caray… me sonroje?_

Nanoha al ver ese rubor, se le hizo demasiado lindo y pensó que Fate era una persona algo tímida pero sin duda una Casanova cuando se trataba de chicas.

Chrono sonrió con malicia, podría vengarse de su hermana estando en esta situación asi que sin más pensó _"Qué empiece la diversión"_

" Hey Fate, porque no le das un paseo a Nanoha-chan en tu caballo?" Dijo el sonriendo de una manera que Fate ya conocía.

Fate, también pensó que era una gran idea.

"Bueno, yo no sé si Nanoha quiera…" Dijo esto volteándola a ver y pensando en que ella diría que si.

"Claro, a mi también me encantan los caballos, asi que si Fate-chan quiere que de un paseo con ella lo haré, eso si un movimiento en falso y te golpeó" Sonrió de una manera que aceleró el corazón de Fate y que también la asusto.

"E-esta bien, sólo espera un momento voy a-" Fue interrumpida por una voz que ella, recordaba bien.

"Fate-saaan!" Gritó una chica corriendo hacia todos los presentes.

Alicia reconoció a la persona y sabía que no sería bueno esto. Quiso intervenir pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Gin-chan?" Dijo Fate en un susurró.

"Hola! Venía a saludarte y decirte de bueno nuestra cita de esta noche, pasarías por mi a las 8:00?" Dijo Ginga acercándose y pasando su brazo alrededor del de Fate.

Fate había olvidado por completo la cita con Ginga, ya que ella quería saber mas de Nanoha.

En cuánto a Nanoha al escuchar la palabra "cita" y ver que Fate no la alejaba sintió algo en su corazón que hizo que le doliera.

"_Pero.. por qué me siento así?..." _Pensó ella. Agarrándose su pecho.

"Ahh.. sobre eso Gin-chan.. bueno yo ehh.. si pasaré por ti a las 8:00" Termino de decir rascándose la nuca.

"Está bien… vas a practicar?" Preguntó Ginga viendo el caballo de Fate.

"Sí, bueno no iba a practicar solo iba a dar un paseo, pero creo que Chrono esta tan emocionado que será el quien de un paseo en Bardiche, verdad hermanito?" Preguntó Fate viendo a su caballo acariciándolo y luego a Chrono.

Chrono tragó pesado, pues su hermana sabía perfectamente que él no era bueno con los caballos. Pero decidió hacerse el valiente y asintió.

"Muy bien, entonces sube Chrono" Dijo Fate sonriendo con malicia y susurrándole algo a su caballo.

Entonces Ginga hizo una pregunta ya que tenía ganas de montar con la rubia.

"Me preguntaba si puedo dar un paseo contigo" Dijo algo avergonzada y aferrándose a ella.

Fate sonrió y se acercó a ella y agarró su mano besándola y diciéndole: -"Lo siento Gin-chan pero no salgo con la misma chica dos veces, así que es tu decisión, la cita o el paseo"

Ginga se impresionó y pensó muy bien que quería, así que dijo que quería la cita, Fate sonrió y se alejó de ella. "Lo siento Gin-chan pero también pensaba darle un paseo a esta hermosa chica llamada Nanoha" Dijo ella sonriéndole a la cobriza.

Alicia vio que esto no era bueno, le dio a Chrono una mirada de enojo a lo que acababa de sugerir antes, pero después entendió que su hermano no sabía que Ginga aparecería.

Entonces la cobriza respondió. "Pfff… Nyahaha me agradan tus bromas Fate-chan, pero primero muerta antes de caer en tus juegos".

Fate se quedó con la boca abierta, esta chica la estaba rechazando ahora? La rubia se acercó a ella y la miro fijamente unos segundos… "_Sus ojos tienen algo que me gustan…"_ Pensó.

Nanoha la miró divertida. "Y bien? Ya acabaste de mirarme o quieres seguir haciéndolo porque puedo traer una silla y sentarme hasta que termines" se burló la cobriza.

"J aja ja muy graciosa, ya veremos quién cae primero"

"Como quieras, tengo demasiado tiempo, bueno antes de que alguien me guste claro"

"Me estás provocando preciosa?"

"Como tu quieras verlo Fate-chan~" Dijo en voz cantarina.

Alicia decidió intervenir, pero fue inútil al parecer las dos estaban empezando un desafío interesante, bueno para diversión de ella y Chrono. Se habían olvidado por completo de que él montaría el caballo de su hermana, a lo cual se puso feliz.

"Muy bien Nanoha _amor_" Dijo Fate remarcando la palabra. "Haremos lo siguiente, si logro que te enamores de mi, serás mi novia, pero si tu ganas y no sientes nada haré lo que quieras"

A la cobriza le era interesante la apuesta así que aceptaría, muy segura de que ganaría.

"Esta bien, Trato" Estiró su mano para cerrarlo

"Muy bien" Fate regresó el apretón y por último besó su mano con delicadeza.

Ginga que estaba presente, frunció el ceño al parecer la rubia se estaba olvidando de su presencia en el establo y aquella chica se la estaba quitando.

"Fate-san, acaso si harás lo que dijiste?" Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

"Pfff… pero por supuesto, un trato es un trato y no pienso rendirme" Dijo volteando hacia Nanoha de nuevo.

Nanoha quiso agregar una cosa más y que sin duda disfrutaría mucho, tal vez no llevaba horas conociendo a la rubia pero presentía que definitivamente tendría una vida escolar más agradable con los hermanos.

"Una cosa más Fate-chan" Dijo ella acercándose a Fate y abrazándose a su cuello " No puedes salir con más chicas"

Fate que se había abrazado a la cintura de Nanoha, la soltó rápidamente y dijo : "Q-que?! Pero se supo-" Fue interrumpida por el dedo de la chica.

"Nada de peros, ya que tienes tanta confianza lo haremos así o a menos que no puedas?" Nanoha sonrió en reto y se alejó de Fate.

"Jaa.. veremos quién gana Na-no-ha"

"Si tu lo dices, ahora Chrono-kun?" Preguntó ella

"Sí?"

"Estábamos en que ibas a subirte al caballo de Fate-chan cierto?"

"Buuaa… Nanoha-chan, no lo hubieras recordado" Hizo un puchero el peliazul

Alicia sonrió en malicia y apoyó a la cobriza. "Anda **hermanito** súbete, Bardiche te esta esperando" Golpeó la espalda de su hermano y lo pasó al frente. Chrono tropezando se acercó y Fate le ayudo a subir.

"Listo, ahora viejo, no le pegues tan duro de acuerdo?" Advirtió Fate

"Que pasa si lo hago?"

"Créeme no querrás saberlo"

Chrono trago y empezó a alejarse con Bardiche.

"Muy bien mis bellas señoritas y Ali… disfrutemos de la función"

Hayate sintió curiosidad y preguntó. "Fate-chan? Que hará Bardiche?"

Fate le sonrió y volvió su mirada al frente y una malvada risa salió de su boca." Ya verás Hayate… Ya verás" :D

Chrono estaba contento ya que había podido controlar al caballo y seguía con su paseo tranquilo, pero él no se esperaba que algo ya estaba planeado.

El caballo de Fate empezó a ponerse inquieto y Chrono estaba un poco preocupado, ya que empezó a ir más rápido y no había visto que cerca de las caballerizas había excremento, sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que Bardiche iba a hacer y sin más le dijo que se detuviera, pero no le hizo caso y cuando llegaron a su destino el caballo paró de inmediato e hizo que Chrono cayera en el excremento.

Fate, Alicia, Hayate y Nanoha empezaron a reír en la escena, Chrono salío volando cayendo en algo no muy agradable.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO QUE ESTÚPIDO! Ya… ya no puedo más… JAJAJAJA!" Dijo Alicia agarrándose su abdomen que tanto le dolía.

Fate había caído al piso revolcándose por tanta risa. "JAJAJAJA. BIEN HECHO BARDICHE!"

Nanoha y Hayate se recuperaron un poco y vieron como el caballo regresaba hacia ellas bailando como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que hizo.

Chrono que a duras penas se levantó, de inmediato intentó salir, pero resbaló y cayó otra vez.

"AGGH! QUE ASCO!" Gritó él

"Fate-chan" Nanoha habló una vez que termino de recuperarse.

Fate estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y respondió. "Que pasa cariño?"

Nanoha al oírla decirlo con tanta naturalidad aceleró su corazón, pero se centró más en lo que iba a decir.

"No crees que se te pasó la mano con la broma?"

"Nah, ese idiota me la debía"

"Está bien, entonces… supongo"

"Sip"

Alicia decidió que era mejor dejar a Chrono ahí y que se las apañara solo. "Muy bien chicas vamos a el último club"

Todas asintieron y se fueron dejando al pobre diablo de Chrono ahora bañado de excremento.

"Bueno, este es el club de Tiro con Arco, como podrán ver el lugar es inmenso y todos los estudiantes tienen sus propios casilleros para guardar sus arcos etc." Dijo Fate llevando de la mano a Nanoha.

Alicia y Hayate estaban viendo a los estudiantes practicar y una chica se acercó a Nanoha. "Disculpa… quisiera preguntarte si eres buena con el arco" Dijo la chica

Nanoha estaba sorprendida pero amablemente sonrió y dijo que hacía mucho que no lo practicaba. "Porque la pregunta?" Dijo la cobriza.

"Bueno es que tienes el perfil, puedes tirar algunas flechas al blanco?"

"Claro"

La chica sonrió y le acercó un arco y tres flechas y se las tendió. "Aquí tienes"

"Gracias"

Nanoha se puso a una distancia del blanco y se preparaba para tirar. Fate y Alicia tenían curiosidad así que se pusieron atentas mirando los movimientos de la cobriza.

Hayate por otra parte sonreía pues hace mucho que su amiga no agarraba un arco.

Nanoha se preparó y apuntó poniéndose en una perfecta posición , todos guardaron silencio y la primera flecha dio en el centro, todos se impresionaron y aplaudieron. Ella agradeció y se colocó nuevamente en posición para lanzar su segunda flecha. Esta al igual que la otra dio en el centro, Fate y Alicia estaban estupefactas la cobriza tenía excelente puntería.

La tercera y última flecha los dejó con la boca abierta, nadie lo podía creer, pero la prueba estaba frente a ellos. Nanoha había lanzado su flecha haciendo que abriera la primera que estaba en el centro. Todos estaban callados, el silencio era demasiado, ni siquiera Hayate había visto un truco así, pronto todos salieron de su trance y le aplaudieron, ella hizo una reverencia y salieron del club.

"Wow… Nanoha eso fue increíble!" Expresó Fate con mucha emoción

"Nyahahaha… Gracias Fate-chan" Dijo algo apenada la cobriza.

Fate fue y cargó a Nanoha y le dio vueltas. La pareja se veía tan feliz que no se habían dado cuenta de que la gente estaba cuchicheando. Pero muy poco les importo y seguían riendo.

Alicia y Hayate se miraron y una sonrisa vino a sus labios, dando a entender que esas dos acabarían juntas de un modo u otro.

"Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada?" Pregunto Hayate.

"Bueno, es hora del almuerzo, quieren comer algo?" Preguntó Alicia

"Claro, me vas a invitar verdad Fate-chan?"

"Mmm… bueno yo no lo creo" Dijo Fate

"Hmmppfff… eres mala, bueno Ali-chan tu si me invitaras verdad?"

Alicia notando que su amiga quería molestar a su hermana, decidió ayudarla y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. "Claro, las invito a las dos así que vamos?" Ofreció sus brazos a las chicas.

"Claro" Dijeron las dos al unísono. Pronto se fueron alejando más, dejando a Fate mirando la escena. _"Eso no es justo… si yo no puedo salir con más chicas, entonces ella tampoco"_ Pensó y se fue dándoles alcance pronto.

"Hey Ali, no puedes llevarte a Nanoha" Dijo Fate.

"Ah? Y porque no?"

"Pues porque se supone soy yo quien debería llevarla y no tu" Hizo un puchero.

"Pero no quisiste invitarle un almuerzo, así que me ofrecí yo"

"No!" Dijo agarrando a Nanoha y se la llevó alejándola de las otras dos.

"Bueno Ali-chan, al parecer esas dos no tardarán en verse como una pareja"

"Mmm… más bien ya se ven como una"

Y asi Alicia y Hayate se fueron a la cafetería, cuando llegaron fueron directo a comprarse algo, Alicia escogió una hamburguesa con papas y una soda. Por otro lado su acompañante eligió lo mismo pero su hamburguesa era más grande que la de Alicia.

"Parece que tenemos hambre ehh?" Bromeó la gemela.

"Jajaja un poco Ali-chan"

Hayate estaba a punto de sacar el dinero para pagar su orden, Alicia la vio y la detuvo inmediatamente. " Espera, que crees que haces?"

"Pues pagar mi comida"

"Nada de eso, guárdalo, yo pago"

"Pero Ali-chan…"

"Sin peros, yo te invito"

"B-bueno pues muchas gracias" Dijo una avergonzada Hayate.

"jejeje no es nada"

Cuando Alicia termino de pagar, buscaban a las otras dos y las vieron sentadas cerca de una ventana y se aproximaron hacia ellas. "Parece que se están divirtiendo ehh?" Dijo Alicia

"Sip, le estaba diciendo a Nanoha, que si quería ir a casa a jugar un rato" Dijo Fate

"Eso sería bueno, quieres ir Hayate?" Ofreció la mayor

"Bueno, si Nanoha-chan va yo también"

"Bueno entonces ya esta decidido"

Todas estaban en la mesa comiendo cuando sintieron un olor algo desagradable y que por supuesto no las dejaba seguir comiendo. Fate fue la primera en alzar la vista y ver a Chrono enfrente de todas.

"Demonios Chrono, apestas!" Dijo tapándose la nariz

"Encerio? Y yo que creí que olía delicioso" Dijo sarcásticamente

"Viejo, porque no vas a casa y te das un buen baño"

"A eso iba solo venía a decirles que las veía en casa"

"Bueno ya lo hiciste ahora vete, me estas arruinando el apetito" Dijo Alicia.

Chrono entrecerró los ojos, _"Yo no estaría así … si tan solo no me hubiera subido a ese caballo "_

"Bueno nee-chan me voy, hasta luego chicas" Se dirigió a Hayate y Nanoha.

"Bye bye Chrono-kun"

Y así el chico siguió su camino de regreso a su auto, maldiciendo a sus hermanas por esto. Por los lugares que pasaba veía las caras de chicas que lo miraban con asco debido a su aroma. _"Con este olor no tendré novia nunca…"_

_HORAS MAS TARDE…._

"Entonces nos vamos ya?" Preguntó Fate

"Claro, Fate-chan no seas desesperada" Dijo Nanoha.

"Perdón" Se sonrojó.

Nanoha encontró ese sonrojo demasiado lindo y se acercó y apretó sus mejillas. "Awww… Fate-chan puede ser adorable a veces" Le habló con voz de bebé

"N-no me m-molestes con eso" Hizo un puchero

"Nyahaha, tu tienes la culpa por ser tan adorable"

"Tú también lo eres Nanoha, eres muy preciosa lo sabías?"

"Buen intento Fate-chan"

"Eh? No de verdad, lo eres…" Su voz sonaba sincera que hizo a Nanoha verla y sonreír un poco.

"Gracias"

"D-de nada" Dijo avergonzada "_Su sonrisa es muy bonita…"_

"Sera mejor irnos ya, Ali-chan ya se fue" Dijo Nanoha viendo hacia la dirección en la que se fue el auto.

"Esta bien. Vamos, espera yo te abro la puerta"

"Muchas gracias"

Nanoha entró en el auto de Fate y una vez allí la rubia rodeó el auto para meterse, cuando lo hizo estaba a punto de encenderlo pero su teléfono sonó.

Ella lo sacó y contestó. "Hola?"

"Hola Fate-san" Dijo Ginga

"Gin-chan?"

"Si, soy yo"

Nanoha al oír el nombre recordó que era aquella chica que estaba con ellas en el establo, así que le quitó el teléfono a Fate y habló- " Lo siento Ginga-san pero Fate-chan no puede seguir contestándote"

"Y porque no?"

"Muy fácil, es porque ahora mismo está conmigo y ella y yo tenemos un trato y si no lo cumple tendrá muchas consecuencias" Sin siquiera dejar a Ginga responder colgó y regreso el teléfono.

"Porque hiciste eso Nanoha?"

"Oh…. Osea si querías contestar? Me lo hubieras dicho antes y te hubiera dejado, así yo ganaba"

Fate frunció el ceño, al parecer a la cobriza le encantaba provocarla.

"Sabes que puedes acabar mal por eso verdad preciosa?"

"No te atreverías a nada _querida_"

Fate sonrió esta apuesta sería muy interesante. "Nanoha no llevamos tantas horas en conocernos y te sientes segura que no haré algo?"

"Sé que no te atreverías aunque quisieras"

Fate que ya había arrancado el auto cuando Nanoha le quito su teléfono se detuvo el auto a unas cuantas cuadras y volteó a ver a Nanoha. " Te encanta provocarme no es así?"

"Tal vez… ahora me harás caminar?"

"jajaja no… no puedo dejar a una bella dama sola aquí"

"Entonces?"

Fate no contestó y se fue acercando a ella, Nanoha estaba petrificada en su asiento que no podía moverse. La rubia ya estaba a unos pocos metros, sintiendo el aroma de esos labios, pero por ahora no haría eso, así que rozó los labios de la cobriza y sin separarse empezó a hablar.

"Tal vez… es poco el tiempo en conocernos, pero te aseguró que no sería una buena idea cariño"

Nanoha sonrió y dijo. "Bueno, pues tal vez tengas razón pero…"

"Pero?"

"No pienso dejártelo fácil Fate-chan" Se alejó y sonrió regresando la vista al frente. " Ya casi llegamos a tú casa?"

"Por supuesto" Dijo Fate viéndola y sonriendo, tal vez sería un reto pero de que enamoraría a esa chica lo haría costara lo que costara.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Fate, Nanoha estaba sorprendida , esa casa era enorme incluso un poco más que la suya, era hermosa, tenía un jardín grande y vaya que le acompañaban 2 garajes, había un cachorro corriendo por todos lados, Alicia le estaba lanzando una pelota, se veía lindo ya que el cachorro era pequeño y parecía una bola de pelo.

"Fate-chan, ese cachorro con el que esta Ali-chan es tuyo?

"Sip, bueno es de los tres no tiene mucho que lo compramos, su nombre es Arf"

"Es muy bonito!"

"Sip, lo es bueno déjame ayudarte a bajar de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto"

Fate salió de su auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, una vez que lo hizo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, Nanoha con mucho gusto tomó la mano y bajó del auto.

Una vez afuera, Nanoha vio como el pequeño cachorro se acercaba a ellas, muy emocionado moviendo su cola en señal de alegría.

"Hey! Arf me extrañaste?" La levantó Fate.

El cachorro ladro y movió mas la cola, intentó lamer a su dueña pero ella lo esquivo." Yo también te extrañé pequeña" bajo al cachorro y volteó a ver a Nanoha.

"Te gustan los perros Nanoha?"

"Claro me fascinan"

"Qué bueno, es que preguntaba ya que Arf no te ladró"

"Y eso lo hace siempre?"

"Bueno con la gente desconocida sí y más si no le da confianza, pero veo que ni a ti ni a Hayate les ladra"

"Tal vez le agradamos"

"Jajaja ya lo creo. Ven vamos a jugar un poco con ella vale?"

"Por mí no hay problema"

La pareja estaba jugando con el cachorro hasta que oyeron un ruido de adentro la casa. "AGHH! CHRONO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?!"

"Parece que a Chrono-kun no le irá bien otra vez verdad?"

"Pues no. Algo tonto hizo para que Ali gritara así, será mejor ir a ver"

"Esta bien"

Todo mundo no sabía que decir, lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras, ni siquiera sabían que hacer, la casa estaba patas pa' arriba, todo estaba lleno de excremento, el sofá tenía un poco más, la cocina estaba asquerosa y por último la alfombra favorita de Precia arruinada.

"Ahora si ya nos cargó la chin-" Fate fue interrumpida.

"No digas eso Fate-chan"

Fate entró en pánico si su madre veía su alfombra así los iba a matar a los tres por no cuidar las cosas y de su papá ni se diga, seguro que los ponía a hacer la limpieza de TODA la casa.

Alicia que estaba peor que Fate, empezó a recorrer la casa para ver si su hermano estaba cerca, cuando lo vio que estaba en el garaje, iba a ir por él pero de repente sonó el teléfono de su casa.

_Ring Ring_

"Fate, contesta yo estoy algo paranoica como para siquiera hablar"

"Hayate, me harías un favor y vas por mi hermano?" Preguntó Alicia

"Claro, Ali-chan"

"Gracias, solo sigue ese pasillo todo derecho"

"De acuerdo" Hayate se fue por el camino indicado y vio al peliazul agachado

Fate fue a contestar el teléfono y se puso más pálida si es que se podía y empezó a sudar y ponerse muy nerviosa con la voz que escucho. "Hola Fate-chan! Como están todos?" Preguntó Precia.

"M-mamá… e-estamos b-bien y ustedes?" Tartamudeó

Cuando Alicia supo que era su mamá se acercó a Fate y le quito el teléfono ya que su gemela estaba empezando a temblar.

"Bueno? Mamá?" Preguntó ella.

"Ali-chan! Cariño por que tu hermana estaba tartamudeando?"

"Bueno… es que nos impresiona que hablen ahora y jaja estábamos viendo una película de terror y sabes que Fate es algo asustadiza" Mintió Alicia.

"Ah… esta bien, bueno solo llamaba para decirles que su padre y yo llegaremos pasado mañana, hemos terminado casi por completo nuestro trabajo así que regresaremos antes"

Alicia ya no podía hablar, sus padres estarían de regreso en 2 días y el estúpido de su hermano arruinó la alfombra de su madre. _"Mierda… ahora sí ya valimos…"_

"Ali-chan? Sigues ahí?"

"Ahh… si mamá perdón es que me impresiono la noticia, asi que quieren que los recojamos cuando regresen?"

"Nos encantaría, bueno cariño debo colgar cuídense y no rompan nada de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien, ustedes igual, bye bye"

Cuando colgó volteó a ver a Fate la cual estaba gritándole a su hermano que si moría vendría por él y que nadie se acordaría de él y que su estúpido auto ardería en llamas.

Alicia ya estaba bastante desesperada como para seguir oyendo disparates asi que decidió hablar. "Callense! Y tu maldito Chrono como demonios puedes hacer tanto desastre?!"

"Es que tropecé con la estúpida mesa"

"Y como explicas lo de la cocina?"

"Bueno… quería hacerme algo de comer pero con el apeste dejé todo así y bueno… je je je se me olvido limpiar" Dijo él muy nervioso.

"Tranquilízate Ali-chan, les ayudaremos a limpiar esto" Dijo Hayate

"Gracias chicas…" Dijo Chrono.

Fate se acercó a su hermano y lo agarró del cuello. " Y tu idiota, será mejor que sigas con tu auto y nos dejes a nosotras hacer esto, no queremos que hagas mas tonterías"

"Fate-chan, cálmate, mejor hagamos esto pronto" Tranquilizó Nanoha.

Nanoha y Hayate fueron a limpiar la cocina y Alicia y Fate el sofá y la alfombra.

"Espero que esto se quite o estamos en problemas…" Susurró Fate limpiando un poco más duro el sofá. "Carajo! Esto apesta horrible! QUE DEMONIOS COMEN LOS CABALLOS?!" Se refirió a nadie en especifico solo gritaba más por miedo a que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

_HORAS MAS TARDE …_

"Por fin terminamos!" Dijo Alicia.

"Si, todo fue demasiado estresante, Ali pudiste quitarle la mancha?" Pregunto su gemela.

"Sip, me costó un poco pero quedo, mira"

Fate se acercó y efectivamente la mancha desapareció por completo, suspiro de alivio ya que su madre no gritaría a los cuatro vientos por ello.

"Gracias a ustedes también chicas… " Dijo Fate volteando a verlas pero vio que no estaban. " Eh? Chicas? Donde están?" Dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Alicia alzó los hombros en derrota ella tampoco sabía dónde estaban, pero de atrás la casa venían varias risas así que decidieron seguir el ruido, cuando abrieron una puerta las vieron riendo por las caras graciosas de Chrono.

"No te cansas de ser tan estúpido hermanito?" Preguntó Fate.

"Soy tu hermano! Deja de insultarme" Recriminó el

"Si, si lo que digas" Le resto importancia la rubia.

Fate vio que no deberían estar aquellas chicas ahí, pero al parecer ya era tarde y habían visto lo que había.

"Fate-chan? Porque ustedes tienen todas estas cosas aquí?" Pregunto Nanoha.

Fate y Alicia de pronto se pusieron serias, no llevaban mucho en conocer a las chicas y no sabían si confiar en ellas. Pero algo les decía que no eran malas o _soplonas_ mientras nadie se enterara.

Las dos chicas vieron la seriedad de las gemelas y se pusieron nerviosas, al parecer no fue buena idea preguntar o mejor dicho a ver ido ahí.

"Les diremos… pero a cambio queremos que no digan nada" Dijo Fate.

"Está bien…" contestaron algo nerviosas.

"Este lugar es solo exclusivo para nosotros, como podrán ver el auto de Chrono no es el único aquí, díganme chicas alguna vez han ido a una carrera?" Dijo Alicia.

"No, bueno solo las hemos visto un par de veces en películas y esas cosas" Dijo Hayate.

"Pues, esto es real y no un juego o ficción, nosotros somos los planeadores principales de carreras clandestinas…" Agregó Fate.

Nanoha y Hayate estaban estupefactas, ya que no creerían que ellos estuvieran metidos en esa clase de _asuntos_. Pero al parecer las apariencias engañan.

"Entonces ustedes son los que estaban causando revuelo en Mid-childa?" Preguntó la cobriza.

"Exactamente, somos nosotros" Dijo Fate

"Entonces ustedes corren y ganan dinero" confirmó la morena

"Así es, con el dinero que ganamos, compramos nuevas piezas para nuestros autos y claro les pagamos a quienes nos ayudan" habló Chrono

"Cuánto llevan haciendo esto?" curioseó Nanoha.

"Un año o dos aproximadamente"

"Pues wow… digo nosotras no los vamos a delatar o criticar ustedes saben lo que hacen"

"Gracias, confiamos en ustedes y esperamos no digan nada"

"Para nada, solo estamos sorprendidas"

"Les gustaría estar en una?" Preguntó Fate y siendo vista por sus dos hermanos.

"Bueno… creo que nos encantaría, digo sería genial" dijo hayate

"Fate no creo que sea buena idea" persuadió su gemela.

"Si nee-chan, sabes cómo son las cosas ahí" Dijo Chrono.

"No se preocupen, si ellas dicen algo creo que tendríamos que recurrir a otras medidas"

"Fate, a ellas no, te aseguro que son de confianza" dijo Alicia algo sorprendida.

"Bien, prepararemos una carrera, llama a Signum ahora Chrono" ordenó

"De acuerdo"

Fate les dio la espalda y se fue de regreso a la sala para ver tv o esperarlos ya que sabía que aquellas chicas tendrían curiosidad en lo último que dijeron ella y Alicia.

"_Nanoha eh?... me agradas bastante" _ Pensó ella.

"Ali-chan? Que quizo decir Fate-chan con _otras medidas?_" dijo la cobriza.

"Dinos Ali-chan"

Alicia lo pensó por un momento y pensó que por ahora no les diría nada, tan sólo unas cuantas cosas y sería todo. _"Por ahora…"_ pensó ella.

"Nanoha, Hayate por ahora solo dire que si Fate las esta dejando estar en una carrera es porque esta confiando en ustedes. Por lo que puedo decir ahora es que ella es mi jefe, soy su hermana y socia, pero la principal al mando de todo es ella, Chrono y yo también corremos y se apuestan millones en esas carreras"

"Si es así… como le hacen para deshacerse de la policía?" la morena preguntó con algo de duda.

"Bueno, tenemos a gente que es buena con la tecnología"

"Vaya que ustedes saben hacer su trabajo" interrumpió Nanoha.

"Por supuesto, tal vez les sorprendió en la forma que Fate les hablo pero cuando se trata de este tema se pone seria ya que no permitirá un error" aclaró Chrono.

"Bueno, admitiré que Fate-chan nos sorprendió pero tu Chrono-kun impresionas más ya que no dicen burradas" bromeó Nanoha.

"Ahh! Nanoha-chan! Tu también? Es increíble ustedes me maltratan"

Todos rieron aligerando el ambiente los hermanos decidieron que por ahora era dejar el tema hasta ahí y ellas entendieron , no iban a presionarlos.

"_Las sorpresas salen a flote, cuánto más debemos saber?" se preguntó la cobriza._

El tiempo pasó rápido y decidieron que era mejor ir a descansar, Chrono se llevo a las chicas en el auto de Fate , mientras que las gemelas se quedaron en casa para preparar su evento.

"Fate, de verdad piensas meterlas en esto?" preguntó su gemela

"Claro, son chicas interesantes y …" sonrió recordando la apuesta que tenía con aquella chica de ojos encantadores. "Y tengo una apuesta que cumplir ahora con ella" dijo bebiendo algo de whiskey

"Parece que te está gustando? Si es así no la lastimes Fate"

"No lo hare, te lo aseguro"

"Eso espero, hermanita deja de jugar con las chicas, es más tomate esa apuesta más enserio y verás que terminarás encantada por esa bella chica"

"Me lo dice quien se avergüenza cuando esta cerca de una cierta morena" se burló Fate

"C-callate!"

"Jajaja, esta bien yo solo decía la verdad"

"Aghh! Eres una idiota"

"Yo también te quiero Ali…Ya llamaron a Signum?"Preguntó bebiéndose todo el whiskey y cambiando de tema.

"Si, viene en camino"

"Perfecto" Sonrió ella con satisfacción.

_EN OTRO LADO DE UMINARI…._

"Gracias, Chrono-kun por traernos a Hayate-chan y a mi a salvo" agradeció la cobriza.

" No es nada! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!"

"Esta bien, bye bye Chrono-kun!" se despidió agitando su mano

"Bye Nanoha-chan~!"

Cuando el auto se perdió de vista entró a su casa y suspiro. _"Pero que día…"_

"Oh… bienvenida a casa cariño" dijo Momoko

"Estoy en casa mama" saludó muy alegre la chica.

"Pareces cansada, ve a tu habitación y descansa la cena estará lista pronto"

"De acuerdo"

La cobriza subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo._"Ir a una carrera ehh?... Fate-chan definitivamente estás loca nyahaha"_

_RESIDENCIA HARLAOWN…_

Signum había llegado lo más pronto posible pues al parecer dicha rubia planeaba una carrera en un par de días y al parecer irían _nuevas visitas_. De una cosa ella estaba segura _"Testarossa esta loca…"_

"Vaya, llegamos justo a tiempo" saludó Fate.

"Bueno, aquí me tienes así que empezamos?" preguntó Signum

"Por supuesto, quieres algo de beber?" Ofreció la rubia.

"Un tequila estaría bien"

"Claro"

Fate se fue al mini bar y sirvió el tequila y otro whiskey para ella. Una vez que lo hizo se lo dio y se sentaron a hablar de sus _negocios_.

"Muy bien Signum, ya sabes perfectamente para que pedí que vinieras así que iremos directo al grano" La miró Fate.

"Entonces, dime qué quieres que haga"

"Quiero que organices una carrera para este sábado, avisale a Zafira, Shari y Vice. Por cierto a Vice dile que mañana venga a mi casa necesito que me ayude con las modificaciones de tu auto y el mio"

"Bien, así lo haré entonces , pero entonces no irás a la escuela?"

"No, solo irán Chrono y Ali, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, en cuanto al dinero ya sabes la cuenta bancaria y la contraseña"

"Esta bien, cuanto se apostara?"

"Supongo que Veyron querrá hacer la apuesta más grande pero como soy yo quien elije, quiero que sea de 3 millones en efectivo, y si hay gente que quiera apostar su auto, no hay problema. Sólo hay que revisarlos" dijo la rubia tomando su whiskey.

"Perfecto, así será entonces, bueno me voy tengo que cuidar a mi hermana"

"Okey, me saludas a Vita-chan"

"Vale, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Signum" Le dio un abrazo y la dejó ir.

"_Habrá diversión en esta carrera…" _Pensó Fate y se acabó su bebida y algo vino de nuevo a su mente. _"Definitivamente… haré que te tragues tu orgullo Nanoha… eres encantadora, vale la pena esta apuesta". _


	4. Chapter 4

Eventos Interesantes

Esta mañana me desperté más tarde ya que no iría a la escuela hoy, tenía que hacer modificaciones a mi auto y al de Signum, para eso necesito a Vice para ayudarme a cambiar algunas piezas y poner unas mejores. Así que me di una ducha y me puse algo sencillo y desayune y espere a que mi amigo viniera. Escuché que un auto se estacionó y salí y efectivamente era Vice. Bajé y lo saludé. "Hey, viejo como estas?"

"Hola Fate-chan! Estoy bien y tu?" Me abrazó y revolvió mi cabello un poco.

"Jajaja estoy bien, gracias por venir" Le dije

"No es problema, además Signum me explicó todo, así que quieres empezar ya o en un rato?"

"Preferiría empezar de una vez, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y créeme no creo que acabemos, además necesitaremos a Shari, necesito que revise unas cosas"

"Esta bien, haremos lo que digas, llamaras a Shari? O lo hago yo"

"Yo le hablo, por lo mientras ve al garaje y cámbiate, te alcanzo en unos minutos"

"Okey"

Vice se fue a donde le dijo su amiga y abrió el garaje, ahí podía ver cuatro autos tapados con lonas para que nadie hurgara.

Vice quito las lonas de los autos y empezó a subir los elevadores, una vez que lo hizo se puso un traje de mecánico negro y en la parte trasera tenía "_Granzsenic"_ y espero a que su amiga fuera con él, empezó a sacar un carrito con herramientas para su uso personal.

"Shari… que bueno que contestas" Dijo la rubia

"Fate-chan, pasa algo?" Preguntó Shari.

"No nada malo, solo quería decirte que si puedes venir a mi casa, necesito que revises los autos"

"Bien, estaré ahí en hora y media de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto, aquí te esperamos Vice y yo"

"Okey, bye~"

Fate terminó la llamada y se dirigió a Vice y cuando llegó vio a su amigo listo para empezar, así que se acercó a un escritorio que tenía en una esquina y sacó los bocetos donde tenía especificado todas las modificaciones de los autos.

"Muy bien Vice empecemos, Shari llegara en una hora y media"

"De acuerdo entonces con que empezaremos?"

"Primero con el de Signum, necesito que su auto tenga tomas de aire mejor ya que le ayudara a mejorar la aerodinámica y a refrigerar el motor, sabemos que la carrocería es completamente de aluminio. Solo te pido que le pongas algo mejor ya que esas tomas de aire están fallando y su motor se calienta demasiado" Explico Fate

"Entiendo, también necesitará un cambio de neumáticos" Dijo Vice

"Por supuesto y además quiero ponerle una gran luneta descendente para que se visualice el motor, la cola de morro será más ancha como la de el Lamborghini Countach"

"Cuando llegue Shari le diré que nos ayude con el sistema LED ya que la iluminación irá desde el morro a la parte delantera" Terminó de explicar Fate.

"Correcto, si que es algo de trabajo pero tenemos casi todo, sólo necesito llamar a Zafira para que traiga el motor"

"Dile que traiga todo en un tráiler y con cuidado"

"Okey"

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN TSAB…_

"Ali-chan… porque no vino Fate-chan?" Preguntó Hayate

"Bueno porque se quedó en casa para trabajar en algunas modificaciones de los autos para la carrera que habrá" Dijo la rubia.

"Entonces si hará la carrera?"

"Claro, ayer llego su socia para decirle que empezara a planear todo para este sábado"

"Tan pronto?"

"Pues sí, será este sábado a las 10:00 PM"

"Y cuanto apostarán?"

"Jajaja de verdad quieres saberlo?" Preguntó algo dudosa.

"Si, entonces cuánto?"

"Bueno serán 3 millones en efectivo"

"QUE?!" Gritó impresionada la morena.

Toda la clase volteó a verla y se sonrojo un poco por gritar de esa manera así que se disculpo y se volvió a sentar. "N-no crees que es mucho dinero?" Dijo todavía algo sorprendida.

"Bueno a veces las sumas son más altas, pero mi hermana decidió que era buena oferta"

"Dios! Lo que podía yo hacer con 3 millones…" Empezó a pensar la morena.

"Jejeje, bueno por ahora sigamos en nuestros trabajos y cuando sea la hora del almuerzo te sigo contando junto con Nanoha-chan"

"Esta bien"

Después de aquella plática Nanoha se quedo con curiosidad ya que no sabía nada de Fate y porque su amiga grito de esa manera, como si no pudiera creer lo que dijera la gemela.

"_Tal vez le paso algo a Fate-chan?"_Se preguntó, pero después negó eso ya que la rubia no sería tan tonta y sin más regreso a su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron y pronto llegó el almuerzo, los cuatro amigos decidieron ir a comer a la cafetería, Chrono se había adelantado para conseguir una mesa libre y cuando la encontró les hizo señas a las demás para que se sentaran con él.

"Bueno como ya le había dicho a Hayate hace un rato, ahora te explicare a ti Nanoha-chan" Dijo Alicia.

"Esta bien, te escucho"

"Vale, le decía a Hayate que la razón por la que mi hermana no vino fue porque se quedó en casa a trabajar en las modificaciones de los autos, ya que la carrera será este sábado" Terminó de decir y comió un poco de su almuerzo.

"Entonces Fate-chan va enserio con lo de la carrera?" Dijo una muy impresionada Nanoha

"Claro, ya les mencione que ella es la principal al mando de esto y bueno ya la organizó y su socia ya está preparando todo para el evento"

"Pero tú dijiste que ustedes eran socios de Fate-chan" Dijo confundida la cobriza

"Si, pero me refería a que somos sus socios en participar en las carreras y su otra socia se encarga de hacer las apuestas y confirmar el evento."

"Ya veo… entonces donde será?" Pregunto Hayate

"Será aquí en Uminari ya que en Mid-childa todavía no podemos correr, asi que Fate decidió que sería aquí cerca de la playa"

"Pero si es cerca de la playa nos tomará al menos 3 horas en llegar ya que se encuentra al oeste de Uminari" Dijo Nanoha.

"Por eso no se preocupen, después de la carrera habrá una fiesta en la casa de una amiga nuestra y podremos quedarnos con ella, claro solo irán gente de nuestra confianza" Dijo Chrono.

"Bueno supongo que estaría bien, puedo llevar a mi hermana?" Preguntó Hayate.

"Hermana?" Curioseo Alicia.

"Sí, ella tiene 21 y trabaja en la enfermería, es una buena persona crees que si pueda ir?"

"Bueno… mientras no le cuenten a nadie del evento estará bien, no te preocupes hablaré con Fate"

"Gracias Ali-chan!" Hayate se había levantado y abrazo a la gemela. Cosa que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara y su corazón latiera como loco.

"D-de n-nada" Tartamudeó

"Parece que nee-chan se le adelantó a Fate en esto del noviazgo verdad?" Dijo su hermano molestándola

"Tú cállate!" Le dio un golpe en la cabeza

"Auuu… no tenías que pegarme!" Lloriqueó

" Bueno así mantendrás la boca cerrada"

Nanoha y Hayate se rieron ante eso muy divertidas con los hermanos y siguieron su almuerzo con las bromas del tonto Chrono y una Alicia molesta por las burlas del mismo.

_RESIDENCIA HARLAOWN…._

"Entonces ya esta esto listo, creo que Shari ya llegó" Dijo Vice

"Eso parece, que te dijo Zafira?"

"Viene en camino y dijo que ya empezó a mover sus hilos para que estén listos para la ocasión"

"Perfecto, mientras antes mejor"

"Dime una cosa Fate-chan, quienes son nuestras invitadas?"

Fate sonrió pensando en una hermosa chica de bonitos ojos y encantadora sonrisa. "Bueno amigo mío, son unas nuevas estudiantes de TSAB, eso si muy lindas"

"No me digas que son tus conquistas porque Shari se va enojar, ya sabes lo que ella opina de tus _aventuras_"

"Lo sé y no son _aventuras_, una es amiga de Ali y vaya que a mi hermana parece interesarle aquella chica"

"Enserio?"

"Claro, ya la verás pronto, bueno si es que la trae a casa hoy"

"Y la otra?"

"Nanoha… esa chica es preciosa sabes, tiene bonitos ojos azules y bonitos labios, además de una sonrisa muy linda" Dijo una muy sonriente Fate.

"Wow… por la manera en que me hablas de ella diría que te gusta demasiado"

"Por supuesto, tengo una apuesta con ella pero, siento que esa apuesta se me volteará"

Vice alzó una ceja en sorpresa y quería saber más de esa chica. " De que trata?"

"Si yo logro enamorarla será mi novia, pero si ella no se enamora de mi haré lo que quiera" Dijo Fate viendo hacia el techo.

"Algo me dice que terminarás siendo tu la enamorada por la manera en que hablas de ella, apenas si la conoces"

"Lo sé y me encantaría saber más de ella, me gusta y mucho, no sólo por ser bonita, sino que ella tiene algo que me atrae, es como si ella fuera un imán y cada vez que está cerca de mí me hace querer estar con ella cada 2 minutos"

"Bueno Fate-chan tal vez ella es tu chica ideal"

"Jajaja, si lo es… no dejare que se aleje de mi…"

Después de esas últimas palabras un auto color rojo se estacionó frente al garaje y salió aquella chica que era experta en Tecnología y amiga de confianza de los hermanos, se acercó a los presentes y les sonrió y abrazó.

"Bueno Fate-chan aquí me tienes, para que soy buena?" Dijo sonriendo.

"Jajaja, ya sabes que eres la número uno en esto" Dijo Fate

"Lo sé, pero quería que lo dijeras" río ella.

"Parece que ahora eres egocéntrica Shari" Bromeó Vice

"Calla tonto y sigamos con el trabajo"

"Jajaja yo también te adoro"

Todos volvieron al escritorio y Fate empezó a explicarle lo que haría. "Bueno Shari, necesito que al auto de Signum le instales el sistema LED al morro y la parte delantera, como verás Vice y yo le colocamos una cola más ancha así permitirá una gama de formas de iluminación"

"Okey, entiendo, déjenme ir a mi auto por mis cosas"

"Esta bien"

Vice que había regresado al auto en modificación decidió tener la opinión de su jefa y le dijera si era adecuado para el vehículo.

"Fate-chan, sobre los neumáticos"

"Oh cierto, creo que será mejor que los amortiguadores ablanden la suspensión así que Shari tendrá que poner una computadora en el auto para que Signum elija si endurecerlos o ablandarlos en cuanto a los neumáticos pongamos las de un tamaño 235/40 R18 y atrás las de un tamaño 285/35 R18 que incluso tengan 19 pulgadas con equipamiento opcional"

"Así el auto tendrá el centro de gravedad bajo debido a la escasa altura del automóvil, lo que aumenta la estabilidad en curva" completó Vice

"Exactamente" Dijo la rubia

"Me sorprende que hables como profesional Fate-chan"

"Jajaja solo a veces viejo, sigamos con el trabajo"

"Jajajaja vale"

_LEJOS DE UMINARI… ITALIA_

Los padres de los chicos, estaban en sus labores de trabajo, ya que como quedaban algunas cosas a resolver y claro para terminar lo más antes posible ya que extrañaban a sus hijos. La empresa era T&H se dedicaban principalmente a las ventas de teléfonos celulares, su más grandioso éxito fue el Iphone. Habían ido a Italia por un reconocimiento y a juntas que su consejo preparaba para nuevas propuestas o detalles de las ventas.

Lindy Harlaown, una empresaria exitosa al igual que su esposa ella se encargaba de revisar cada proyecto que se proponía con sus demás socios, su fuerte eran las finanzas así que cuando llegaba a su oficina pedía toda información. Revisaba detalladamente el que ofrecerían a la gente , beneficios y claro opiniones de los mismos. Ella, es la más envidiada por tener a una mujer hermosa como su esposa, incluso intentaron quitársela, más ella solo sonríe ante la ignorancia de la gente por no saber que ella amaba demasiado a su esposa y viceversa como para dejarse.

Por otro lado Precia Testarossa una mujer de carácter en cuánto a sus negocios se tratan, _"Indomable"_ como algunos la nombran ya que ha tenido muchas propuestas y todas las ha rechazado diciéndoles "_Discúlpenme pero sólo pertenezco a una sola persona y la amo demasiado como para rebajarme a gente estúpida y sin escrúpulos". _Precia es una maravilla en cuanto a hacer negocios ya que cuando explica de que trata lo hace sin tener un desliz, siempre hace las mejores ofertas y firma contratos que llevan a su empresa y claro a su esposa a ser más exitosas en todo el condenado país.

Ahora mismo estaba Precia en su oficina leyendo unos currículos para una nueva secretaría, ya que la antigua acosaba demasiado a su esposa, y era cosa que ella no iba a tolerar, agarró su taza de café e iba a dar un sorbo pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes en su puerta.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Desviando su atención de los papeles, alzó la vista hacía la puerta y dijo un "Adelante"

La puerta se abrió un poco revelando a Lindy, sonriéndole con toda ternura y amor.

"Querida, espero que ya tengas una elección". Dijo una Lindy terminando de entrar y acercarse a su esposa.

"En eso estaba, y he encontrado la indicada" Sonrió Precia, terminándose su café.

"Me parece perfecto eso querida, mañana regresamos a Japón con nuestros chicos, así que será mejor terminar todo pendiente y descansar"

"Si, yo también opino lo mismo, extraño a esos niños" Suspiró.

"Jajaja, bueno mi amor, ya no están tan niños" Lindy abrazó a su esposa dándole un beso en su mejilla.

"Jajaja si tienes razón, bueno cariño, terminemos con todo esto"

"Cómo tu ordenes"

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de regresar a su oficina y terminar sus propios asuntos. Pronto saldrían de su trabajo y descansarían para volver con sus seres queridos.

"_Espero que esos mocosos no hayan hecho desastre en la casa…" _Pensó Lindy, sabiendo que sus hijos no eran personas demasiado tranquilas, en especial Chrono ya que el era muy activo o estúpido que era la palabra que mejor lo definía.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN TSAB…_

"Muy bien chicas! Todas las postulantes por favor hagan una fila!" Dijo una porrista muy alegre.

Todas las chicas hicieron lo que se les pidió y empezaron a formarse, entre ellas estaban dos ciertas chicas algo nerviosas y temblorosas por las pruebas que harían.

"Hayate-chan, me estoy poniendo más nerviosa" Dijo la cobriza mirando a todas las postulantes.

"Tranquilízate Nanoha-chan, además ayer estabas emocionada por hacer la prueba no?" Dijo la morena que estaba al frente de su amiga.

"Bueno, sí pero aquí hay demasiadas chicas" Dijo ella volteando hacia atrás y adelante

"Verás que nos quedaremos, además a Fate-chan le gustaría verte con tus pompones" Dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas de un modo divertido.

Nanoha levantó una ceja en curiosidad " No sé a que viene ese comentario Hayate-chan"

"No te hagas la inocente, yo he visto como la miras"

"Pues la miro cómo a cualquier persona"

"Claroo~"

Nanoha no entendía a donde quería llegar su amiga, sólo levantó los hombros en derrota y se tranquilizó esperando su turno.

"_Esa tonta Fate-chan… sin duda no dejaré que me ganes"_ Pensó la cobriza y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "_Veremos quién cae primero"_ .

Los minutos pasaban y varias chicas terminaban de dar su prueba, Hayate fue la primera en pasar y claro demostrando que ella podía ser toda una porrista, impresionó a las porristas tanto que le aplaudieron y felicitaron. La morena se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar Ginga Nakajima, y le dio curiosidad de ver que tan buena era y vaya que supo sorprenderla ya que aquella chica se movía con una flexibilidad impresionante. _"No serás mejor que Nanoha-chan, aunque no dudo que lo hiciste bien" _Pensó ella mirando a su amiga que era la siguiente en pasar.

Nanoha pasó al frente y se presentó, y empezó a hacer lo que le decían y terminó dejando a todos con la boca abierta, la chica tenía unos movimientos absolutamente perfectos y determinados, las porristas decidieron ponerle una prueba más, cuando la orden fue dada la cobriza les sonrió e hizo lo indicado, incluso sus movimientos eran más flexibles que los de Ginga, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella. _"Demonios! Primero me quita a Fate-san y ahora se luce aquí"_ Pensó ella, terminando de ver a la cobriza y mordiéndose un labio con enojo.

Las porristas les dijeron que esperaran unos minutos en lo que ellas veían sus mejores opciones, todas las demás chicas se fueron sentando en las gradas del campus.

"Nanoha-chan! Lo hiciste maravilloso!"Gritó su amiga

"Nyahaha… Gracias Hayate-chan, tu también pero Ginga-san hizo muy buenos movimientos"

"Tal vez, pero a todos los dejaste con la boca abierta!" Dijo Hayate mirando hacia las porristas.

"Ojala y nos quedemos…" Suspiró Nanoha.

"Ya verás que sí! Esos puestos son nuestros!"

Después de eso, no pudieron evitar escuchar unos cuchicheos entre algunas de las postulantes. _"Dicen que la ex –líder fue expulsada por culpa de Ginga-san"_

"_Sí, dicen que porqué se metió con ella y las descubrieron y ella le dio la espalda"_

"_¿Creen que ella venga? Y la otra chica expulsada… Dicen que se metió con un sensei"_

Hayate y Nanoha no podían creer lo que decían y seguían escuchando esos rumores, lo que más les sorprendió fue lo de Ginga, ya que aquella chica se veía tranquila…" _Tal vez las apariencias engañan"_ Pensó Nanoha.

Las porristas pronto decidieron quienes serían sus nuevas integrantes y estaban muy felices con su elección. Les hablaron a todas para que pusieran atención a dicho acontecimiento.

"Muy bien, antes que nada queremos agradecer a todas las postulantes, lamentablemente solo podemos escoger dos, así que sin más diremos sus nombres"

Nanoha y Hayate estaban muy nerviosas y se abrazaban aun más, por otro lado Alicia estaba rezando porque ellas se quedaran con el puesto. Todo mundo estaba en silencio, había personas que aguantaban la respiración por tanto nervio.

"Bueno, ha sido la mejor elección, así que las nuevas miembros de las porristas son, Takamachi-san y Yagami-san!"

Las dos chicas no lo podían creer, era como si todo hubiera dejado de moverse para ellas. Todas las miraban y decían "se lo merecían" y "lo hicieron muy bien" ellas fueron reaccionando y empezaban a bajar hacia las que serían sus nuevas compañeras. Una de las porristas se acercó a ellas y les sonrió. "Felicidades, ustedes son muy buenas, mi nombre es Susuka Tsukimura" extendió su mano hacia la cobriza.

"Mucho gusto Tsukimura-san" Regresando el apretón.

"Por favor llámame Susuka"

"Bueno, entonces llámanos Hayate y Nanoha, Susuka-chan" Dijo muy feliz la morena.

"Claro, Hayate-chan y Nanoha-chan, bueno déjenme presentarles a las demás"

"Por supuesto" Contestó la cobriza

Susuka las llevó hasta donde todas las demás estaban y les hizo una seña para que fueran acercándose también.

"Miren, ella es Carim Gracia, Arisa Bannigs, Amy Limiette, Victoria Dahlgrün " Terminando de señalarlas

"Bienvenidas al equipo!" Dijeron todas muy amigables.

"Muchas gracias!"Contestaron las chicas de ojos azules.

Ginga que estaba desde otro ángulo vio todo y le molestó a un más el hecho de que ella no fuera seleccionada. Ella no había notado que alguien la veía de cerca y sonrió con ironía. _"Sigues siendo igual que siempre…"_Pensó aquella chica.

La persona misteriosa fue acercándose aun más a la chica y una vez que lo estuvo, empezó a hablar.

"Parece que no tuviste suerte eh?" Dijo la voz algo fría

Ginga se tensó y se quedó paralizada en su lugar, nunca creyó que volvería a ver a esa persona.

La persona misteriosa se dio cuenta al instante y decidió ponerse enfrente ya que la otra apenas si podía respirar.

"Parece que te impresiona verme de nuevo, digo después de darme la espalda y limpiarte las manos"

La persona no era otra más que Reinforce Wolkenritter, hermana por supuesto de Signum y Vita, Ella había sido expulsada de la escuela ya que dicha chica a la que ella quería tanto le dio la espalda diciendo a la directora que según se estaba _propasando y la acosaba_.

"Veo que no piensas decir nada, asi que te dejo, no quiero que vayas y digas que intenté lastimarte…"

"_Esa fue mi desdicha… quererte…" _Suspiro Reinforce y siguió su camino.

Todas las porristas vieron a su ex –líder y la saludaron ya que es una persona muy amable y atenta.

"Reinfore-san!"

"Hola chicas! Lamento llegar tarde pero tuve un improvisto"

"No te preocupes y bueno estas dos chicas son las nuevas integrantes" Dijo Victoria.

"Ya veo, pues mucho gusto chicas, soy Reinforce"

"Yo me llamo Nanoha"

"Y yo Hayate"

"Ya veo, pues les deseo lo mejor a las dos"

"Gracias!" Dijeron al unísono.

Reinforce miró un poco más a Nanoha y sonrió al ver a tal chica con buenas cualidades a suplantarla. Nanoha se dio cuenta de la mirada y se sonrojó.

"_Que lindo sonrojo…" _Pensó Reinforce.

Alicia que había visto dicha escena sonrió. "Parece que Fate ya tiene rival" se dijo asi misma.

La escuela terminó y todos salían de su cárcel ya que tuvieron un día entre divertido y estresante con tantas materias. Los cuatro chicos se dirigían al estacionamiento ya que Alicia y Chrono llevarían a las chicas a ver los progresos de su hermana y claro para saber un poco más del asunto.

"Bueno chicas, las felicito por su duro esfuerzo y por lo que veo tuvieron un encuentro muy amigable con las porristas" Dijo Chrono.

"Gracias Chrono-kun, todas fueron muy amables y sabes conocimos a Reinforce-san" contestó la cobriza.

"Ya veo. Reinforce es una gran persona jeje siempre se preocupa por todos, claro aquellos que ella considera su familia"

"Tú la conoces?" Curioseó Hayate

"Claro, ella es hermana de Signum" Respondió él muy alegre.

"Ya veo, esperamos conocer a Signum-san" Dijo Nanoha.

"Ahora mismo ella debe de estar con Fate, tal vez le llamó para ver los resultados" Agregó Alicia

"Resultados?"

"Asi es, Signum tiene que probar su auto en la carretera para ver que todo esté en orden y no haya fallas después"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno será mejor que suban, después las llevaremos a sus casas" Ofreció la entrada a su auto Chrono.

"Gracias Chrono-kun, pues vámonos todos entonces"

Todos Terminaron de subir a sus respectivos vehículos y se dirigieron a la casa Testarossa. Chrono que no pudo ver a su amiga en su práctica para ser porrista decidió preguntarle cómo salió todo y claro saber a quien más conoció.

"Dime Nanoha-chan, te agradaron las porristas?"

"Claro, son muy amables y nos dieron una bienvenida muy amigable"

"Ya veo, ellas son muy buenas, pronto habrá un partido, bueno en sí en una semana, asi que supongo que empezarán pronto sus prácticas no?"

"Sí, espero ser muy buena líder para ellas"

"Ya verás que sí"

"Nyahaha, gracias Chrono-kun"

"Nah, no es nada jajaja"

Nanoha decidió que era buen momento para preguntar sobre esos rumores que oyó de Reinforce y Ginga, ya que Chrono es su amigo pensó que sería bueno preguntarle a él y quitarse todas esas dudas.

"Chrono-kun?"

"Hmm, que pasa?" Volteó a ver a su amiga.

"Bueno verás, Hayate-chan y yo no pudimos evitar oír algunos rumores"

"Que rumores?"

"Pues de Reinforce-san y Ginga-san"

Eso había sorprendido un poco a su amigo ya que él estaba enojado por lo que pasó pero nunca supo más cosas ya que Reinforce no quizo decirle nada, según ella para no preocuparlo.

"Bueno Nanoha-chan, pues sí es cierto…me refiero a que es verdad que por culpa de Ginga ella fue explusada" Dijo en un tono serio que sorprendió a Nanoha.

"Entonces lo demás…?"

"Lo demás es mentira, Reinforce nunca se propasaría con esa chica, ella la quiso demasiado y ella le dio la espalda, mintiendo para no ser expulsada…"

"Ya veo… sabes yo también lo dudaba ya que Reinforce-san es una persona muy amable"

"Así es, es igual a Signum sólo que ella no es tan seria como su hermana"

"Entiendo"

Nanoha quería seguir preguntando pero vio la casa de los hermanos y se abstuvo por ahora ya que estaba pensando en regañar a una rubia arrogante y mujeriega.

Cuando llegaron las rejas fueron abiertas para ambos autos y una vez que entraron se estacionaron y le abrieron la puerta a sus acompañantes. Chrono dijo que iría por algunas bebidas y Alicia las guió al Garaje donde su hermana se encontraría.

Y efectivamente aquella rubia estaba revisando su propio auto y sus compañeros los últimos detalles del auto de Signum.

"Vaya… parece que todo mundo se reunió hoy" Dijo Alicia llamando la atención de los demás. Todos voltearon al oír esa voz y se acercaron y saludaron a la gemela.

"Ali-chan! Como has estado?" Preguntó Vice

"Estoy bien y tu?"

"De maravilla"

"Jajaja que bien o por cierto déjame presentarte a unas amigas"

"Claro"

"Miren chicas, el es Vice es nuestro amigo y mecánico"

"Mucho gusto Vice-kun" Dijeron las invitadas.

"Mucho gusto chicas, ustedes se llaman…?"

"Yo soy Hayate y mi amiga es Nanoha-chan" Señaló a su amiga

"Ya veo, bueno pues espero nos llevemos bien"

"Por supuesto, nosotras esperamos lo mismo"

"_Así que esta es la chica de la que me habló Fate-chan eh? Vaya que si es muy linda"_Pensó Vice sonriéndoles amistosamente y volviendo a sus deberes.

"Vaya vaya, me vino a saludar mi preciosa Nanoha" Dijo Fate

"Así es, cariño" Dijo ella sarcásticamente, haciendo que Vice y Shari se rían de la rubia.

"Ustedes! Vuelvan a su trabajo!" ordenó ella.

Nanoha ignoro a la rubia y se acerco a los autos para verlos más de cerca y ahí se presentó con Shari. " Hola! Me llamo Shari, un placer conocerte"

"El placer es mío Shari"

"Te gustan los autos Nanoha-chan?"

"mmm… un poco pero no para correr "

"Jajaja ya veo, bueno como puedes ver este auto ya está casi terminado"

"Parece que se esfuerzan mucho"

"Un poco, pero después nos alegramos de nuestros resultados"

"Eso es interesante… y de que te encargas Shari?

"Bueno yo me encargo de lo que tenga que ver con Tecnología. Les instalo computadoras a los autos así los pilotos pueden saber cómo hacer su auto aún más eficiente"

"Wow… parace que sabes demasiado"

"Jajaja si algo"

En ese momento Chrono entró con varias cervezas y unas sodas ya que no sabía si sus nuevas amigas beberían.

"Chicos! Les traje algo de beber"

Acercó las botellas a una mesa y agarró las dos sodas ofreciéndoselas a Nanoha y Hayate.

"Tengan chicas, les traje soda porque no sabía si les gustara beber"

"Está bien, no hay problema Chrono-kun"

"Gracias~" Dijo Hayate.

Fate se acercó de nuevo a la cobriza sonriendo y queriendo saber que tal fue su día en la escuela. "Así que, que tal tu día?"

"Muy bueno, me quedé como líder de porristas"

"Wow… ahora creo que debo estar más cerca de ti linda"

"Y eso porque?"

"Porque habrá chicos viéndote y eso haría que me enoje"

Nanoha que estaba bebiendo un poco de soda tuvo que contenerse de no escupirla después de lo que dijo la rubia.

"Nyahaha, me agrada tu sentido del humor Fate-chan, pero que más da que otros chicos me vean, tal vez y me guste alguno?" Dijo eso intentando provocar un poco a la rubia.

Fate al escuchar eso sintió algo en su corazón que le decía que no dejaría que la alejaran de aquella chica de bellísimos ojos.

"No dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi" Dijo ella dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Nanoha se impresionó pero no lo demostró ya que sería algo que no estaría a su favor en esos momentos.

"Quien sabe… todo puede pasar Fate-chan"

"Eso ya lo veremos querida" _"Definitivamente no dejare que te alejes…"_Pensó Fate.

"Como sea Fate-chan, quien terminará perdiendo serás tú"

"Yo no lo creo así preciosa" Dijo agarrando de la cintura a la cobriza y acercándola hacía ella.

"No creas que con robarme un beso, tendrás ventaja" Nanoha volvió a ver a la rubia con esa sonrisa que usaba en todas sus conquistas. "Ya te dije que no uses esa sonrisa conmigo" quitó la mano de Fate de su cintura.

Fate se sintió mal otra vez, la cobriza la rechazó de nuevo, pero más le dolió que la alejara de ella así. _"Su cuerpo es muy cálido…"_

"Hey romeo! Donde está Signum?" Preguntó su hermano

"Fue al baño" fue su única respuesta y se alejo a terminar con su trabajo.

Tal y como había dicho Fate, Signum estaba en el baño y una vez que salió se espantó de ver al peliazul afuera de la puerta.

"Maldita sea Chrono me espantaste"

"Perdón, no era mi intención"

"Está bien"

"Ven. Te quiero presentar a mis nuevas amigas"

"Claro, vamos"

Los chicos hicieron su camino de regreso al garaje y la pelirosa vio a bastante gente hablando o viendo los detalles de los autos, ella alcanzó a ver una chica de cabello cobrizo y se preguntó quién era y que hacía en ese lugar.

Chrono que iba a su lado notó que su amiga tenía curiosidad en saber quiénes eran las invitadas, sonrió y decidió explicarle y sacarla de dudas.

"Ellas son nuestras dos nuevas amigas" Dijo Chrono tomando un poco de cerveza.

"Así que esas son las invitadas que estarán en la carrera?"

"Si" Fue la única respuesta de su amigo antes de terminarse de acercar a las chicas. "Hey, Nanoha-chan, ella es Signum la hermana de Reinforce"

Nanoha que estaba viendo lo que Vice hacía y preguntándole cada cosa que se le ocurriera, se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica un poco más alta que Chrono y sonriendo con amabilidad. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nanoha" estiró su mano a la pelirosa

"Encantada de conocerte Nanoha, por lo que veo conoces a mi hermana eh?" Preguntó ella estrechando la mano ofrecida.

"Un poco, la conocí apenas hoy"

"Ya veo, entonces realmente irás a la carrera?"

"Claro, quiero ver una en vivo y a color" Dijo en tono divertido

"jaja de acuerdo, espero y te agrade"

"eso espero"

Hayate que estaba del otro lado vio la escena y decidió acercarse ya que notaba como su amiga reía con aquella chica y su curiosidad era más grande.

"Nanoha-chan, no me vas a presentar?"

"Ah, claro nyahaha perdón Hayate-chan"

"Signum-san, ella es mi mejor amiga Hayate"

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Signum"

"Mucho gusto, vaya que eres igual de guapa que Reinforce"

Signum se sonrojó un poco en ese cumplido pero sonrió y le dijo un "gracias" apenas audible. Alicia que estaba con Fate se enojo de repente y su gemela que estaba a su lado levantó una ceja en diversión. _"Parece que alguien está celosa…"_

"Hey Ali si sigues apretando así tus puños te vas a lastimar" Dijo ella burlándose

"Calláte Fate, no estoy para tus bromas"

"Como quieras, algo me dice que estas celosa"

"Y que si lo estoy"

"Ahhh… que genio, yo que tú mejor me ponía mas atenta"

"Creo que tú no eres la indicada para decirme eso Fate"

Fate levantó una ceja en curiosidad en lo que su hermana se estaba refiriendo. "Que quieres decir?"

"Reinforce conoció a Nanoha-chan y la hizo sonrojarse cuando la miraba muy atentamente"

"Eso no quiere decir nada…"

"Quien sabe Fate, tal vez a Nanoha-chan le llegue a gustar"

"No vuelvas a decir eso!" Dijo Fate en voz baja.

"Al parecer quieres ganar la apuesta no?"

"Eso a ti no te importa"

"Cómo quieras hermanita, ya veremos si después sigues pensando lo mismo" Y con eso Alicia se alejó de su gemela para acercarse a los demás, dejando a su hermana pensativa y algo alterada.

"_Debo hablar con Reinforce…" _ Pensó ella.

Pero es como si ella la invocara o algo por el estilo, ya que un auto deportivo negro llegó a la residencia, todos voltearon a ver quién era, algunos ya sabían quién era pero las dos nuevas chicas no tenían ni idea y no podían quitar los ojos de ese misterioso auto.

La puerta del flamante deportivo se abrió y reveló a una chica alta y cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, sonriéndoles a las dos porristas. Se fue acercando a ellas y las saludó. "Hey, es bueno verlas otra vez"

Nanoha y Hayate no podían creer que se encontrarían de nuevo con la chica de aquellos rumores, pronto salieron de su trance y saludaron. "Hola Reinforce-san, también es bueno verte" Dijo Nanoha sonriéndole

"Hola Nanoha, no sabía que te encontraría por aquí"

"Bueno, pues lo mismo puedo decir de ti"

"Ya lo creo, jejeje"

"Hola Hayate"

"Hola Reinforce" dijo la morena acercándose un poco.

"Parece que ustedes son las nuevas invitadas eh?"

"Algo así" Dijo la cobriza.

Fate vio la escena y no pudo evitar enojarse con Reinforce por hablar así con la cobriza, así que decidió acercarse y saludar.

"Reinforce, y ese milagro que estas por aquí?"

"Bueno Fate, quería saludarlos"

"Ya veo, quieres una cerveza?"

"Claro, me vendría bien"

Reinforce y Fate se acercaron al escritorio y agarraron una cerveza y la bebieron.

"Cómo verás Rein, tenemos algo de trabajo, bueno ya casi terminamos, así que estas lista para mañana?"

"Por supuesto, ganaremos ese dinero Fate"

"Me parece perfecto, quiero que destroces a Veyron"

"Se puede saber el porqué?"

"Muy fácil, por su culpa tuvimos que dejar el negocio un tiempo ya que había sido arrestado"

"Entiendo, cuánto dinero habrá de por medio?"

"Tres millones en efectivo" Sonrió Fate

"Espero que a él no se le ocurra hacer otra idiotez" Dijo Reinforce.

"Si lo hace, tomaré cartas en el asunto"

"Espero y no te sobre pases"

"Yo también lo espero Rein…" Dijo Fate mirando a la nada.

Nanoha que había visto a las dos chicas hablando, decidió acercarse ya que la rubia se veía muy pensativa y se le hacía muy raro ese comportamiento.

"Fate-chan?"

"Ah… Nanoha, pasa algo?"

"No, solo quería ver si estabas bien"

"Porque lo dices?"

"Bueno, te vi algo pensativa"

"Ah eso, bueno estaba pensando en la carrera de mañana"

"Ya veo"

"Parece que te preocupo demasiado verdad?" Dijo Fate acercándose a Nanoha y abrazándola nuevamente

"No, solo tenía curiosidad" Dijo la cobriza en indiferencia.

"Ya veo, y yo que iba a recompensarte con un beso"

"Nah, no estoy muriéndome por tus besos Fate-chan por mí puedes dárselos a tus amigas"

Reinforce levantó una ceja en sorpresa, nunca conoció a una chica que se resistiera a Fate, pero al parecer esa chica había llegado.

"Pero eso haría que yo perdiera la apuesta"

"Bueno, pues entonces deja de ser tan arrogante y pensar que me tienes en tus manos"

"Cariño, deja de ser así conmigo"

"No, yo te trataré así si sigues con ese comportamiento"

"ahh… vale contigo no se puede" La soltó Fate

"Ni podrás _querida…"_ Se alejó de Fate y agarró otra botella sólo que esta vez era de cerveza y no soda.

"No sabía que tomaras"

"No mucho, pero hace demasiado calor"

Fate de nuevo abrazó a Nanoha pero esta vez por la espalda, la cobriza sonrió ante la terquedad de su amiga y no intentó alejarla.

"Fate-chan, debes amar abrazarme de tal manera como si me fueran alejar de ti" se burló.

"Por supuesto, ya te lo dije antes, no dejaré que me alejen de ti"

Nanoha se sorprendió y movió la cabeza en negación, al parecer la chica ya sabía que Fate era una posesiva.

"Debes dejar tus celos a un lado Fate-chan"

"No, yo lograré que seas mi novia cueste lo que me cueste" la abrazó mas fuerte y besó su cuello. _"Su piel es tan suave…"_ Pensó Fate besando el cuello.

Nanoha vio que Reinforce no estaba cerca y pensó. "_Seguro que ella también conoce a Fate-chan muy bien" _Ella no pudo querer evitar sentir más los labios de Fate en su cuello y lo abrió un poco más dándole acceso. La rubia entendió el mensaje y se dispuso a seguir su recorrido en esa bellísima piel lechosa.

"Nanoha…" Dijo la rubia dándole besos al cuello de la cobriza.

"Fate-chan… eso se siente bien…" Dijo ella agarrando la cabeza de Fate y acercándola más.

Todos los que estaban en el Garaje habían visto un poco y decidieron irse a descansar, lo último que faltaba por hacer era que Signum diera unas cuantas vueltas para comprobar que todo haya quedado en orden y listo para la carrera.

Fate no pudo evitarlo más y le dio la vuelta a Nanoha y estaban frente a frente, la rubia mirando muy fijamente a su compañera y la cobriza sonrojándose al instante.

"Tu sonrojo es bastante lindo…"

"No me molestes Fate-chan…"

Las dos chicas se quedaron inmóviles, Fate abrazando a la cobriza y atrayéndola más, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo pero la atmosfera fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Fate, ella se separó un poco y lo sacó de su pantalón.

"Bueno?"

"Fate-san! Que bueno que contestas tu" Dijo Ginga

"Ahh… Gin-chan" Fate volteó a ver a una cobriza con sonrisa de victoria en su cara. _"Esta apuesta aún no acaba"_

"Lo siento Gin-chan, pero ahora mismo estoy con Nanoha y no puedo atenderte, nos vemos" Colgó Fate sin dejar decir algo a Ginga.

"Y yo que creí que había ganado"

"Pues que mala suerte para ti, porque todavía sigue esto amor"

"Si tu dices…bueno voy a dentro ya que no hay nadie aquí más que nosotras"

La cobriza se fue dejando atrás a la rubia y siguió su camino al interior de la casa. Cuando entró vio a todos platicando y otros diciendo que era hora de jugar.

"Hey Nanoha-chan, los chicos van a jugar algún videojuego de terror!"

"Encerio?"

"Claro Nanoha-chan, vamos a la sala de juegos" Dijo Shari llevándose las chicas a uno de los tantos pasillos.

Fate entró después y oyó gritos que venían de la sala y sonrió al parecer todos se estaban llevando bien con las nuevas. Decidió ir y descansar ya que en un rato irían a probar el auto de Signum.

"Creo que tu deberías estar con ellos" Paró en el pasillo sintiendo que había alguien más con ella.

"Estaba viendo que todo estuviera en orden"

"Ya veo, será mejor que descanses en un rato salimos"

"Cómo tu ordenes Fate"

"Ahora sal de ahí Zafira, espero que me tengas información"

"Por supuesto, Verossa me informó hace unos minutos"

"Perfecto" Y con eso siguió hacía la sala donde estaban sus amigos.

Todos estaban viendo muy atentos el juego entre Chrono y Vice, las chicas gritaban cuando veían zombis atacándolos. El juego era Left 4 dead. La pantalla era inmensa así que todos tenían buena vista, el sonido de algunos gritos se oían espeluznantes en las bocinas.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a lado de su gemela. "Buu" dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hermana.

"AHH!" Gritó Alicia ya que no había notado a Fate a su lado.

"Cálmate! Soy yo"

"Estúpida! Me quieres matar o que?!"

"Jajaja perdón"

"Aghh… como sea"

Las horas pasaron y pronto tendrían que irse a probar el auto de Signum. La prueba la harían en un Hangar de aviones abandonado del lado este de Uminari, los hermanos se aseguraron que nadie regresaba ahí o habría entrometidos. Y se hicieron dueños del lugar.

"Es hora de irnos chicos, ya que mañana regresan nuestros padres y tenemos que ir a recogerlos" Dijo Fate

"Esta bien" Dijo Chrono apagando el XBOX

"Ali, será mejor que lleves a las damas a su casa" ordenó la gemela

"Nosotras queremos ir" Dijo Nanoha.

Fate miró a todos y ellos asintieron diciendo que estaba bien que fueran.

"De acuerdo, Reinforce necesito que vayas de guardia detrás del tráiler"

"Está bien"

"Todos los demás, pueden ir en la parte trasera del tráiler, y otros con Rein, Nanoha y Hayate se irán conmigo y Ali"

"Chrono, ve con Reinforce" Terminó de decir Fate

"Cómo ordenes"

Todos salieron de la casa y se dirigían al tráiler y al auto de Reinforce.

Nanoha y Hayate se impresionaron que no irían en los mismos autos que siempre llevaban las gemelas.

Alicia sacó un auto Gumpert Apollo color negro y Fate sacó un auto Bugatti Veyron del mismo color, le abrieron la puerta a las chicas y ellas subieron algo impresionadas pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Pronto los autos se pusieron en marcha para alcanzar a los demás.

"Porque tan callada?" Preguntó Fate viendo de reojo a su acompañante

"Es solo que estoy impresionada eso es todo" contestó la cobriza.

"Impresionada?"

"Sí, ya que es la primera vez que veo que usas otro auto que no sea tu Ferrari"

"Bueno, es porque no quiero que sepan que somos nosotros manejando detrás del tráiler y se sepan las cosas"

"Ya veo. Y este lo usas cuando corres o algo así?"

"No, este sólo lo traje porque era el más rápido en caso de emergencia"

"Emergencia?"

"Ya sabes si nos ven los policías debemos ir rápido"

"P-policias?"

"No te espantes, no dejaré que te hagan daño"

"Eso espero Fate-chan o juro que te mato"

"Jajaja relájate, sólo bromeaba"

"Tonta!"

"También te quiero"

El camino después fue en silencio ya que estaban cerca de su destino, pronto unos chicos les abrieron las puertas a los recién llegados dejándolos pasar, después se estacionaron los dos autos negros uno cerca del otro.

Todos se acercaron al tráiler abriendo la puerta para dejar salir el auto recién modificado, Signum se subió y lo fue bajando en la rampa puesta para ella. Cuando el auto por fin bajo se veía como nuevo, el auto se fue acomodando para unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del Hangar.

"Muy bien Signum, veamos si era el auto o tu" Dijo Fate

"Claro"

Pronto el auto empezó a correr a velocidades peligrosas, Fate tenía un radio en la mano para comunicarse con el piloto, pronto la pelirosa daría una vuelta, asi que la rubia hablo por el radio. "De acuerdo Signum, pronto harás un Drift así que te daré la señal"

"De acuerdo"

Fate veía como el auto se acercaba a la curva y decidió que era el mejor momento. "Hazlo ahora" ordenó.

La indicación se siguió al pie de la letra y Signum hizo un Drift perfecto, las invitadas estaban con la boca abierta ya que en su vida habían visto algo así de real.

"Fate-chan, eso fue increíble!" Dijo una emocionada Nanoha.

"Jajaja si lo fue, a eso se le dice Drift, Nanoha ya que así no le das oportunidad a tus oponentes a que te arrebasen"

"Ya veo"

El tiempo pasó y la prueba fue exitosa, todos fueron regresando de nuevo a sus casas Fate llevó a la cobriza a su casa ya que era la primera vez que ella la llevaba y Alicia a Hayate dejándola en la puerta de su casa y diciéndole que la veía mañana.

Fate ayudó a bajar a Nanoha y la dejó hasta la puerta de su casa, se despidió de ella y le dijo que la vería mañana. Una idea pasó por la cabeza de Fate e intentó decírselo a la cobriza.

"Nanoha, quieres ir mañana temprano a mi casa?"

"Mmm…" Nanoha lo pensó un tiempo que hizo que Fate pensara que diría que no.

"Esta bien" Dijo ella dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana mi bella porrista" Bromeó Fate

"Nyahaha… tonta Fate-chan, nos vemos mañana"

Nanoha entró después a su casa cerrando la puerta y dejando a una rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Esta chica será mi perdición"_ Pensó Fate regresando a su auto para ir a su casa.

Fate no tardó en llegar a su casa, claro si aceleraba más por supuesto que no tardaría mucho, una vez que llegó, entro a su casa viendo a sus hermanos cenando viendo la tv.

"Parece que tienen demasiada hambre" Dijo viendo toda la mesa de la sala repleta de comida.

"No critiques y siéntate a comer" Dijo Alicia comiendo una Hamburguesa.

"No tardarás en estar gorda Ali" Bromeó

"Agghhh… no fastidies y come o Chrono se acabará todo"Dijo ella viendo a su hermano comer con desesperación.

"Hey viejo, así nunca tendrás novia"

"Cállate! Sigo en crecimiento"

"Estúpido" murmuro Fate y se sentó a cenar.

_RESIDENCIA TAKAMACHI_

Nanoha no había encontrado a sus padres en la casa por lo que supuso que debieron salir a una emergencia de trabajo, por suerte había comida congelada en el refrigerador y no moriría de hambre. Sacó una hamburguesa y la metió al microondas.

"Debo aprender a cocinar…" Se dijo para sí misma.

Pronto su hamburguesa estuvo lista y la sacó y se fue a su habitación. Prendió su tv y empezó a ver una película de acción que había. Las horas pasaron y el cansancio se estaba haciendo cargo de ella, decidió dormir ya que mañana sería un dia interesante.

Se metió a su cama y pensó durante unos minutos. _"Porque demonios deje que Fate-chan besara mi cuello...Estúpida Nanoha"_ Se reprendió por dejar hacer a la rubia sus _movimientos_. _"Me las pagaras Fate-chan…"_ Y con eso se quedó dormida.

_RESIDENCIA YAGAMI_

Hayate estaba en su habitación lista para irse a dormir ya que su día estuvo algo pesado pero claro lleno de emociones, estaba esperando a su hermana ya que le diría de la carrera.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Shamal entró para acostarse ya que su día fue agotador, vio a su hermana despierta y se preguntó el porqué no estaba dormida ya.

"Hayate-chan que haces todavía despierta?"

"Hola nee-chan, bueno quería decirte algo"

"Claro, dime"

"Bueno verás, mañana hay una carrera en la playa y quería que fueras conmigo"

"Carrera? De que me estás hablando Hayate-chan"

"Bueno nee-chan, ya lo verás mañana pero si vas conmigo?"

"Bueno… si solo así puedo saber a qué te refieres iré"

"Gracias nee-chan! Ya verás que será divertido!" Dijo una emocionada Hayate abrazando a su hermana

_MID-CHILDA 11:00 PM_

Entre las calles solitarias estaban unas personas que irían a la famosa carrera, entre ellas Fortis Huckebein, Veyron y Cipha. Los tres irían por el botín que Fate había apostado. Incluso Veyron apostaría su auto ya que tuvo últimamente unas modificaciones y estaba seguro que ganaría y dejaría en ridículo a Fate. Ya que la rubia siempre ha ganado todos los encuentros que ha hecho, una vez la acusó de hacer trampa cosa que molestó a la rubia y golpeara a Veyron hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

"Esta vez le ganare Fortis" Dijo Veyron viendo su auto

"No sé si creerte ya que tú solo te has humillado a tal grado de ser burla de todos los que asisten al evento" Dijo Fortis.

"Esta vez no. He modificado mejor mi auto y verás que tendremos ese dinero"

"Eso espero, le invertimos demasiado al auto cómo para que lo pierdas junto con el dinero"

"Ya verás…"

Fortis no participaba mucho en las carreras pero sabía que Fate era el diablo en la carretera ya que en la última carrera que él asistió la rubia hizo que un auto cayera de lo más alto de una montaña y se perdiera en el precipicio. La rubia no se tocó el corazón cuando vio el auto explotar, él todavía recuerda las palabras que dijo en ese entonces. _"No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en ver como una chatarra explota… vine a ganar no ha dar espectáculo a _idiotas_ que ni siquiera saben manejar un auto" _En ese entonces aquel chico había apostado 10 millones y claro luciéndose diciendo que le ganaría a la líder de todo el gran evento, pero solo fueron palabras que se las llevó el viento junto con él una muerte de la cual el dinero no lo salvó.

Después de toda esa tragedia su hermano Veyron chocó con una patrulla cerca de la estación de policía, fue arrestado 24 horas, los policías se enteraron que él era un corredor clandestino e intentaron persuadirlo para que se pusiera de su lado y dijera quién o quienes estaban en todo ese alboroto. Veyron estuvo a punto de hablar, hasta que tuvo una _visita_ en su celda por parte de Fate, amenazándolo con matar a su familia si abría la boca y decía todo. Hubo un chico de cabello verde vestido de policía que le pegó hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Fortis se enteró después que había sido Verrosa Acouss más no hizo nada ya que él quería vivir y estar en paz con todos. Él sabía perfectamente que los hermanos eran personas con las que no se jugaba que a pesar de tener dinero e influencias, eran personas realmente serias en su trabajo, pero también sabía que aunque la policía supiera sus nombres no les harían nada ya que son personas respetadas en todo Japón y sus padres los defenderían de todo. Se dice que sus padres saben lo que sus hijos hacen y los apoyan siempre y cuando el problema no se vaya de sus manos.

"_Con esa gente no se juega… o el infierno será lo primero que cada uno de nosotros vea_" Pensó Fortis regresando a su casa con Veyron detrás de él.

"Mañana será una carrera interesante…" Dijo Cipha que iba a lado de Fortis.

"Al parecer si, espero que tu tampoco hagas nada estúpido Cipha"

"Para nada, entendí mi lección la última vez y créeme prefiero estar de su lado a tenerla de enemiga"

"Ya veo"

Cipha la hermana menor de Fortis cometió el error de meterse con la socia de Fate y claro intentando sacarle algo de dinero, más Signum se dio cuenta y estuvo a punto de golpearla pero se detuvo diciéndole que no se ensuciaría las manos con ella y le advirtió que no se acercara a nadie que fuera amigo de ella, Cipha creyó que sólo eran palabrerías se rió de la pelirosa pero cuando vio que Signum sacó una pistola y disparó cerca de su oreja entendió que iba enserio. Desde entonces ella mantiene esa distancia por su propia seguridad.

Los Huckebein llegaron a su casa y se fueron a descansar mañana se irían pronto para ser de los primeros y claro asegurarse de que nadie los siga o estarán en problemas con los Testarossa.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…_

Tres hermanos se levantaron y asearon para un día nuevo, claro también por la llegada de sus madres, bajaron al comedor y desayunaron hoy era el turno de Fate de hacerlo.

Los tres estaban riendo y hablando de todo lo que paso ayer recordando los gritos de Alicia cuando su gemela la espantó ella se había sonrojado y les dijo que se callaran.

Pronto el sonido del teléfono de la casa Testarossa sonó. "Hola?" Contestó Alicia

"Hola Ali-chan!" Saludó Lindy a su hija.

"Papá! Como estas?"

"Estoy bien y bueno llamaba para decirles que nuestro vuelo será alrededor de las 6:00 pm, así que espérenos en el aeropuerto de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien, nos vemos pronto papá, cuida a mamá"

"Jajaja claro que si querida, te amo nos vemos"

"Yo también te amo bye"

Alicia colgó y regreso a la mesa. "Y que te dijo papá?" Preguntó Chrono

"Pues dijo que su vuelo llega a las 6:00 pm y que las esperáramos en el aeropuerto"

"Ya veo" Dijo Fate.

"Si, bueno será mejor limpiar la casa, hoy es sábado Fate y tenemos que irnos temprano"

"Por supuesto"

Terminaron de desayunar y empezaron a limpiar un poco la casa, después Chono y Fate fueron a bañar a Arf y su casa.

Arf estaba muy emocionada y ladraba de felicidad. Se abalanzó en Chrono lamiéndolo y haciéndolo reír, Fate estaba riendo porque su hermano de nuevo se embarró de excremento solo que esta vez era de su mascota. "Agghh que asco! Otra vez no!" Dijo él limpiándose todo rastro y viendo que tendría que cambiarse de nuevo.

"Oye viejo, tanto te gusta el olor?" Preguntó Fate en broma

"Silencio! Esto es realmente asqueroso"

"Mejor vete a cambiar, yo termino esto"

"Esta bien ya vuelvo"

"Okey"

Cuando su hermano desapareció de vista siguió con sus cosas y pronto terminó de limpiar la casa de su mascota.

"Ahora faltas tu Arf" Dijo ella acercándose a su mascota

Arf se escapó de su dueña corriendo a toda velocidad. La bola de pelo al parecer no quería un baño, pero Fate la obligaría así tuviera que estar todo el día tras ella. Iba a seguirla cuando su teléfono le aviso que tenía un mensaje.

"Y ahora quien será?" Se preguntó

Sacó su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Nanoha asi que sin más lo abrió y leyó el contenido.

"_Fate-chan, quería saber si Hayate-chan, su hermana y yo podíamos ir a tu casa ahora estaría bien? :-)._

Fate no tardó en escribirle su respuesta y feliz de que vería de nuevo a la cobriza, aunque si tenía curiosidad de saber quién era la hermana de Hayate y porqué Alicia no le dijo nada. _"Tendré que hablar con Ali…"_ Pensó después de buscar a su cachorra que no se veía por ningún lado.

"ARF! MÁS TE VALE QUE VENGAS!" Gritó Fate sabiendo que eso no fallaría.

La cachorra salió de su escondite y fue hasta su dueña, sabiendo que no quería hacerla esperar o que se enojara más.

Fate sonrió cuando su mascota llegó hasta ella con sus ojitos de "no me regañes" así que la cargó y decidió jugar primero con ella antes de su baño.

"Lo siento Arf, no quería gritarte" Masajeó el pelaje del cachorro.

Arf solo respondió con un ladrido de que estaba bien. Fate le aventó una pelota para que su mascota la agarrara y se la diera a su ama.

Pronto Fate, escuchó el timbre en la entrada de la residencia. Así que agarró a Arf y fue a abrir la reja, ahí vio a Nanoha y Hayate y una chica que no conocía. "_Ella debe ser la hermana…"_ Pensó Fate diciéndoles que pasaran, Alicia que salió para ver a su hermana y vio a las chicas entrando, incluso vio a una misteriosa chica a lado de Hayate. _"Demonios…debe ser la hermana de Hayate, se me olvidó por completo decirle a Fate"_ Pensó ella y se acercó lo más rápido posible.

"Hola chicas!" Saludó ella acercándose y sonriéndoles.

"Hola Ali-chan, Fate-chan" Dijo Hayate. "Miren , ella es mi hermana Shamal Yagami" presentó a su hermana.

"Un placer" Dijo Alicia

"Lo mismo digo Testarossa-san" Dijo ella un poco nerviosa

"Por favor dime Alicia" Sonrió con amabilidad

"E-esta bien Ali-chan?" Dudó ella.

"Así esta mejor, mira ella es mi gemela Fate"

"Mucho gusto Fate-chan"

"El placer es todo mío, Shamal"

"Bueno, Ali porque no las llevas a dentro yo voy a bañar a Arf" Terminó de decir Fate alejándose un poco

"Claro, vengan chicas"

Las demás asintieron y siguieron a Alicia al interior de la casa, Nanoha decidió seguir a la otra rubia y ayudarle con la pequeña Arf.

"Fate-chan, te ayudo?"

"Bueno, supongo que serías de gran ayuda"

Y en ese momento Arf ladraba muy alegre alrededor de Nanoha haciéndola reír y claro haciendo sonreír a Fate en la escena enfrente de ella.

"_Te ves tan hermosa Nanoha…"_ Suspiró Fate en su pensamiento.

Un par de minutos después la pequeña bola de pelo estaba limpia y feliz comiendo un poco después de jugar con las chicas, en cuanto ellas se fueron después al interior de la casa. "Arf es muy divertida" Dijo Nanoha

"Sí, parece que le agradas bastante" Dijo Fate sonriendo

"Eso parece y bueno Fate-chan a qué hora irán ustedes por sus madres?"

"A las 6:00 pm y después de eso, nos iremos a la casa de Shari, por cierto Nanoha crees que podrías ir con ropa color negro?" Preguntó Fate.

"Claro, pero porque?"

"Bueno es que todos usamos ropa negra, solo unos pocos la usamos, ya que así hacemos la diferencia"

"Ya veo, está bien le diré a Hayate-chan y Shamal"

"Espera, la hermana de Hayate irá?" Preguntó Fate algo confundida

"Sí, es que Ali-chan no te dijo nada?"

"Pues no, hablaré con ella después"

"No te preocupes, Shamal es una buena persona y no dirá nada"

"Estas segura?"

"Sip, que no confías en mi?"

"Claro que confío, entonces está bien ella puede ir"

"Gracias Fate-chan!" Dijo muy emocionada la cobriza abrazando a Fate.

Fate la abrazó y besó su mejilla. Nanoha se quedó estupefacta pero solo sonrió ya que la rubia podía ser tierna si se lo proponía.

Pronto las dos llegaron con los demás y se sentaron a platicar un rato, Chrono después les dijo que si querían ver una película ellas asintieron de acuerdo y las llevo de nuevo a la sala. Shamal se había sorprendido demasiado haciendo que rieran en la cara graciosa que hizo. Después sonó el teléfono de Alicia.

"Bueno?"

"Alicia, soy yo Signum crees que pueda ir a tu casa ahora?"

"Claro, porqué tan preocupada?"

"Algo pasó en el Hangar, al parecer alguien intentó robar un auto, pero Zafira logró detenerlo y lo tienen amarrado a una silla, te llamé a ti porqué sé que Fate gritaría como loca"

"Entiendo, quieres que le diga?"

"Sí, explícale y dile que Reinforce está en camino al lugar, necesito que me hagas otro favor"

"Claro dime"

"Necesito dejar a Vita en tu casa, ella es pequeña todavía y no puedo llevarla a ese lugar"

"Bien, tráela y yo explico lo demás"

"De acuerdo, gracias te debo una"

"No es nada y date prisa"

Alicia colgó y vio que su gemela estaba recargada en un sillón de la sala platicando con Hayate y su hermana, ella tenía que explicarle a Fate lo que pasó y sabía que se enojaría demasiado, sólo esperaba que no hiciera una locura.

"Fate" La llamó ella acercándose

"Que pasa Ali?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Mmm… bueno dime ahora"

"No ,Fate tiene que ser a solas"

"Dilo enfrente de las chicas Ali"

"Que conste que yo te advertí" Alicia tomo un respiro lista para decir lo que Signum había dicho

"Fate, alguien entró en el Hangar y quisieron robar un auto, Zafira logró agarrarlo y ahora lo tienen ahí, Signum me dijo que Rein ya iba hacia allá y ella vendrá en unos minutos"

Fate no lo podía creer, como es que alguien logró entrar a ese lugar?, de pronto se enfureció y se paro rápidamente y tomo un gran respiro para controlarse.

"Chrono, llama a Verossa" ordenó Fate

"Está bien"

Nanoha, Hayate y Shamal estaban algo confundidas en lo que estaba pasando, querían preguntar pero veían que la otra rubia estaba intentando calmarse y no gritar, mientras que Alicia la miraba con preocupación y Chrono con algo de miedo.

Nanoha se armó de valor y se levantó e intentó llegar a ella, una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, agarró su mano e hizo que la rubia la mirara, de pronto Fate se sintió tranquila con tan solo ese suave toque y dejó que Nanoha la tranquilizara un poco.

"Gracias… Nanoha"

"Está bien Fate-chan, me explicaras después todo?"

"Claro"

Alicia y Chrono suspiraron en alivio ya que cuando su hermana estaba enojada tendía a gritar. Ellos después vieron a las otras dos chicas y les hicieron compañía dándoles a entender que ellos les explicarían lo que pasó.

"Chicas, sabemos que están confundidas, verdad?" Preguntó Chrono.

"Sí, que está pasando?" contestó Hayate

"Recuerdan el lugar al que las llevamos ayer?"

Hayate asintió, mientras que Shamal sólo escuchaba.

"Pues alguien logró entrar y quiso robar uno de los autos, pero Zafira logró atraparlo y ahora lo tienen ahí" Dijo Alicia

"Que hará Fate-chan?"

"Lo más probable es que vaya y arregle el asunto con Signum" Respondió Chrono

"Miren chicas, Signum traerá a su pequeña hermanita, espero que se lleven bien con ella" Sonrió Alicia

"Está bien" Respondió Shamal

Pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó y Chrono fue a abrir viendo a Signum cargando a una pequeña pelirroja. "Hola Vita-chan!" Habló muy alegre

"Hola, tío Chrono" Respondió pidiendo ser cargada por él. Chrono estiró los brazos y la cargó.

Signum le preguntó dónde estaba Fate y él la llevo hacia ella, la pelirosa iba un poco pálida ante la reacción de Fate, pero para su sorpresa la rubia no le gritó tan sólo le dijo que le explicara cómo es que paso todo.

"Fate, la persona que entró al Hangar al parecer es contratado por un maldito policía, tal vez estaba infiltrado cuando fuimos, y hoy cómo a las 6:00 am intentó robarse el auto, Zafira lo descubrió y lo persiguió por un rato. Cuando lo atrapo, el chico dijo que no hablaría y Zafira lo obligaba, pero sigue sin hablar, dijo que lo mantenía bajo control, pero decidió avisarme ya que el tipo no contesta a las preguntas.

"Ya veo, será mejor ir, tú manejas yo no pienso hacerlo, todavía estoy algo alterada ante esta situación"

"Está bien, Vita se buena chica de acuerdo?"

"Está bien nee-chan"

"Hasta luego Vita-chan" Sonrió Fate

"Hasta luego, tía Fate"

Fate estaba a punto de salir, pero debía preguntar a su hermano por Verossa.

"Chrono, que dijo Verossa?"

"Dijo que está en camino"

"Bien, nos vemos en un rato"

"Fate, no tardes mucho, tenemos que ir por nuestros padres" Intervino Alicia.

"Está bien, nos vemos pronto chicas" Dijo Fate sonriendo y acercándose a Nanoha y dándole un beso en la frente y se fue con Signum detrás de ella.

"Que fue eso Nanoha-chan?" Pregunto Hayate haciendo una sonrisa felina.

"Nada, es de agradecimiento"

"Si, claro" Dijeron los demás riéndose de su amiga avergonzada.

_HORAS MAS TARDE… HANGAR DE LOS TESTAROSSA._

Fate y Signum bajaron y se dirigieron al lugar, esta vez la rubia caminaba más rápido viendo a Verossa en la entrada esperándolas.

"Puntual como siempre Fate-chan" Dijo Verossa.

"Por supuesto, ahora entremos"

Verossa dejó pasar primero a Fate y evitándole un poco el paso a Signum. "Parece que viene hecha una furia" Dijo él

"Eso es cierto, no dudo en que lo mate de un tiro"

"Parece que estaremos aquí unas horas"

"Así es, ya aseguraste todo el perímetro de nuevo?"

"Por supuesto, tengo a chicos en eso"

"Bien, entonces entremos o nos va a regañar"

"De acuerdo"

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Fate se dirigió a una oficina grande y abrió la puerta revelando a Zafira recargado en la pared y el intruso amarrado a una silla, con los ojos vendados.

"Qué manera de tratar a los invitados Zafira" Dijo ella sarcásticamente

"Se lo merece por ser una rata" Respondió él tan serio como siempre.

"Tal vez tengas razón"

Fate agarró una silla y se sentó. "Zafira, quítale la venda por favor"

Zafira hizo lo que se le ordenó y quitó la venda, aquel chico intentó abrir sus ojos para que se acomodasen a la luz que había. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver enfrente de él a una rubia mirándolo como si de su presa se tratara haciendo que tuviera escalofríos, sólo la miro en confusión preguntándose quien era.

"Asi que, quisiste robar un auto eh?" Habló de pronto

"No contestaré a nada" Dijo él mirándola con enojo

"Parece que tenemos a un rebelde aquí, preguntaré una vez más, quisiste robar un auto?"

"…"

"Te comieron la lengua los ratones?"

"….."

"Veo que sí, pero yo tengo una idea para que hables"

Fate se levantó rápido y agarró una pistola y le pegó al chico en la cara.

"Ahora, dime quién demonios te mandó a hacer esto?!" Gritó ella.

El chico no respondió solo levantó la cabeza y le escupió a los tenis que llevaba la rubia.

"Wow… y con lo caros que son, ya que no piensas hablar, haré algo mejor"

Fate tronó los dedos y entro Verossa y Signum.

"Verossa, porque no traes a la novia de este bastardo? Creo que le encantaría verlo"

El chico de repente empezó a alborotarse en la silla.

"Está bien hablaré, pero no le hagan daño a ella"

"Muy bien, entonces cuéntame"

"Fui contratado por un detective, el me dijo que me infiltrara en esto y robara un auto para llevarlo a un almacén y decirle quien estaba a cargo"

"Cómo se llama?"

"…."

"Maldita sea! Como carajo se llama!" Grito pegándole nuevamente.

"Se llama Toma Avenir" Dijo él recuperándose del golpe

"Buen chico, no te mataré por ahora, te tengo una propuesta mejor y si no la aceptas, pues muy fácil te mueres"

El chico asintió en entendimiento a lo que la rubia dijo y escuchó atentamente.

"Trabajarás para mi, por lo que sé tu familia está necesitada de dinero o no?"

"Sí, con el dinero que me diera aquel tipo pagaría una parte de la hipoteca de mi casa"

"Ya veo, déjame decirte algo ehh… como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Daisuke Choshi"

"Bueno Daisuke, entonces trabajaras para mi? Puedes pagar por completo tu casa si me dices donde está el almacén"

"E-está bien"

"Entonces, dime donde está?"

"Está a unos 80 kilómetros de aquí, el almacén dice "Productos Lácteos Hoshi" es un lugar abandonado"

"Parece que ese desgraciado siguió a alguien o preguntó sobre alguna carrera"

"Tal vez" Fue la respuesta de Signum

"Daisuke, te daré el dinero que necesitas para tu familia, pero te mantendré vigilado, un error y pagarás caro entiendes?"

"S-sí y gracias"

"No me agradezcas, Zafira desátalo y Signum hazle un cheque, ó y por último se me olvidaba, te dejaré algo para que no olvides que si me traicionas te irá mal"

Fate se dio la vuelta y apuntó la pistola en dirección al brazo del chico y disparó haciéndolo gritar y revolcarse por el dolor después volvió apuntar y le disparó en una pierna y el chico volvió a gritar. Zafira y Signum después lo desataron y atendieron la herida. Verossa siguió a su jefa esperando las indicaciones.

"Verossa. Investiga quien es ese bastardo policía y ya sabes que hacer"

"Cómo tu digas Fate-chan"

Después de un rato Fate entró de nuevo y vio al chico vendado del brazo y espantado de verla de nuevo. "Tranquilo, no haré nada. Uno de mis chicos te llevara a cobrar ese dinero y que pagues tus deudas. Será mejor que no hagas algo estúpido de nuevo o a la próxima las balas irán en tu cabeza. Signum vámonos tengo más cosas que hacer"

"De acuerdo"

Pronto salieron del Hangar y se fueron en dirección de nuevo a la casa ya que sólo le quedaban dos horas para ir al aeropuerto.

Reinforce vio al chico que tenía miedo de la rubia, solo meneó la cabeza y le dijo: "Haz pasado por algo cruel, la próxima víctima no serás tú…" Y se fue dejando al chico temblando

"Creo que se te paso la mano Fate" Dijo Signum manejando y viendo de reojo a su acompañante

"Para nada, sabes que no me gusta que esas cosas pasen"

"Si tu lo dices, estaré de acuerdo"

"Parece que Rein viene detrás no es así?

"Sí, ella dijo que sería nuestra guardia por si acaso"

"Ya veo"

Pronto llegaron a su destino y Fate bajo y decidió subir a cambiarse ya que el chico llenó sus tenis nuevos de sangre. Alicia y Chrono seguían con las chicas y pronto Reinforce y Signum llegaron a ellos.

"Parece que les tomo algo de tiempo" Habló Alicia.

"Un poco, pero todo está bien ahora" Dijo Reinforce

"Logramos sacarle la información al chico" informó Signum

"Ya veo y Fate?"

"Subió a cambiarse ya que el chico se puso algo agresivo y le escupió"

"Espero que no haya hecho algo tonto"

"Para nada todo está bien" Mintió Signum

"Confío en ustedes"

"Por supuesto" Contestó Reinforce

"Ahora vengan y saluden"

Las demás chicas y Chrono estaban jugando con Vita la cual estaba en el regazo de Shamal muy feliz y riendo. Signum no sabía quién era así que decidió preguntar

"Quien es ella?" Le preguntó a la gemela

"Es la hermana de Hayate, se llama Shamal"

"Entiendo"

Todas voltearon cuando las vieron cerca y saludaron, Shamal no habló ya que ella no conocía a todos y le era difícil saber todos los nombres.

"Onee-chan!" Gritó Vita y se bajo del regazo de Shamal y se dirigió a Signum

"Hey Vita" Dijo la pelirosa cargando a su hermana. Reinforce acarició la cabeza de su hermana y rió ante la felicidad de la más pequeña

Chrono intervino decidiendo que era hora de presentar a la nueva integrante con las hermanas Wolkenritter.

"Mira Shamal, ellas son Signum y Reinforce"

"Es un placer conocerlas" Dijo ella un poco sonrojada ante la mirada de la pelirosa

"El placer es nuestro" Contestó Reinforce

Todo mundo después regresó a lo que estaban, pero pronto la cobriza recordó que debía ir a su casa a cambiarse y llevarse un cambio de ropa para mañana

"Chicos, creo que es hora de que nosotras vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa" dijo ella mirando a sus amigos.

"Esta bien, Reinforce y Signum las llevaran ya que nosotros tenemos que prepararnos" Comentó Alicia

"Nos vemos pronto entonces" Agregó Hayate

"Esta bien"

Dicho esto todas salieron y subieron a los autos de las hermanas Wolkenritter y se fueron directo a su casa.

Alicia y Chrono fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse ya que tenían que recoger a sus madres. Fate salió de su habitación y se quedó en la sala viendo tv ya que ella fue la primera en cambiarse y esperaba a que sus hermanos estuvieran listos.

Después de un rato, los otros dos bajaron listos para ir a recoger a sus padres. Fate volteó a verlos y sonrió. "Ustedes se tardan demasiado"

"Cállate y vámonos" Dijo su gemela abriendo la puerta y saliendo para subirse a la limosina que el chofer ya tenía preparada para ellos.

"Gracias Sebastián" Dijo Fate siendo la última en subir

"De nada señorita"

"Te he dicho que solo me digas Fate"

"Perdón no me acostumbro"

"Esta bien, jeje vamos"

El chofer subió a la limosina y condujo directo al aeropuerto de Uminari para recibir a sus patronas y madres.

Una vez allí, los tres bajaron y entraron yendo a la sección donde el vuelo de sus madres llegaría. Se sentaron y esperaron hasta saber que el avión había aterrizado.

Minutos pasaron y pronto supieron que sus madres estarían bajando del avión ya, los tres estabas emocionados ya que las extrañaban y claro también extrañaban la cocina de Precia.

Lindy y Precia se vieron saliendo de la compuerta felices de estar en su hogar y cuando visualizaron a sus hijos, lágrimas se veían en sus ojos, ya que ellas amaban profundamente a cada uno y vaya que los echaban de menos.

"Mamá, papá!" Grito Chrono y corrió hasta ellas y las abrazó con mucha fuerza, haciéndolas reír por tal fuerza que poseía.

"Tranquilo mocoso, ya estamos aquí ahora, suéltanos, nos estas asfixiando" dijo divertida Lindy.

"Perdón" Y rápidamente él se separó un poco avergonzado por su actitud.

"Hola viejo" Dijo Fate a Lindy bromeando

"Mocosa, soy tu padre respétame, ven acá y dame un abrazo" abrió sus brazos a Fate

"Bienvenida a casa" Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

"Ali-chan ven acá" Dijo Precia abrazando a su otra hija y dándole besos en su frente

"Mamá basta me estas avergonzando" Dijo ella con un gran sonrojo.

"Eres mi hija, tengo derecho de besarte Ali"

"Está bien, mamá" Le dio un Beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno será mejor irnos, su madre y yo queremos descansar" Dijo Lindy

"Por supuesto."

Fate iba con Lindy e iba a decirle que saldría con sus hermanos a una carrera importante.

"Papá" Hablo ella.

"Que pasa Fate-chan?"

"Mis hermanos y yo saldremos a una carrera" Dijo volteando a ver a su padre.

"Ya veo, espero que den lo mejor"

"Claro que sí, ya verás y además hay algo que quiero contarte"

"Y que es eso?"

"Verás, alguien intentó robar un auto, pero logramos detenerlo y la situación esta bajo control"

"Quien mando a hacer eso?" Preguntó ella yendo directo al punto

"Un policía, ya sabemos su nombre y dejé ese encargo a Verossa"

"Espero y todo se solucione"

"Dalo por hecho"

"Confío en ti"

"Y te lo agradezco papá"

Pronto las dos entraron en la limusina y se fue toda la familia a su casa. Iban platicando en el camino en cómo les fue en el trabajo o lo que los chicos hicieron en la escuela, uno de ellos dijo que tenían nuevas amigas y divertidas, Chrono contó lo que sus hermanas le hicieron con el caballo y sus padres reían de las cosas que sus hijos podían llegar a hacer.

Cuando Lindy y Precia visualizaron su casa, sonrieron ya que habían extrañado su hogar, un hogar donde crecieron tres chicos demasiado imperativos. Un lugar donde el amor y afecto rodeaban el ambiente.

"Bueno hemos llegado, es hora de salir y que ustedes descansen" Dijo Fate saliendo primero y ayudando a su madre a bajar.

"Gracias Fate-chan"

"No es nada mamá, lo que sea por ti"

Precia besó la mejilla de su hija y le sonrió con ternura ya que ella y Lindy le dieron una buena educación a los tres.

Todos entraron en la casa y vieron que estaba todo en orden y limpio. Fate y sus hermanos llevaron las cosas de sus padres a su habitación. Una vez que lo hicieron bajaron de nuevo y les dijeron que tenían que irse ya que el lugar estaba algo lejos. Sus madres asintieron y los abrazaron una vez más y los dejaron ir, Alicia había preparado todo, en diferentes mochilas, metió su ropa primero, en otra la de Chrono y por ultimo Fate. Las había metido en la cajuela de su auto antes y ahora solo tenían que recoger a las chicas.

Fate sacó su auto de liderazgo era un Koenigsegg CXXR EDITION este era de color negro con franjas rojas con velocidad máxima a los 250 mph= 380 km/h aproximadamente.

El de Alicia era un Lamborghini Reventon del mismo color y con velocidad máxima a los 340 km/h.

Y claro el de Chrono era un Porche Carrera GT mismo color e interior negro con amarillo y a velocidad máxima a los 330 km/h.

Los tres autos salieron y se fueron a direcciones diferentes, aun costado de Fate iba Chrono como su guardaespaldas. Los dos autos siguieron su camino hacia la residencia Takamachi. Una vez que llegaron Fate salió y tocó el timbre, mientras su hermano miraba a los alrededores con discreción y una pistola metida en la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y reveló a una bellísima y por supuesto sexy Nanoha, ya que ella vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa que dejaba ver su abdomen tonificado y una chaqueta encima. Fate estaba con la boca abierta mirando a la belleza enfrente de ella. Nanoha alzó una ceja en señal de diversión y cerró la boca de la rubia. "Fate-chan, no es bueno tener la boca abierta, podría entrar una mosca" Bromeó

"B-bueno, es que me impresionaste" Dijo algo avergonzada

"Oh enserio? Bueno, pues que bien que sepa impresionar a la gente"

Fate sonrió y abrazó a la morena sintiendo esa piel bajo su tacto que hizo que la suya se erizara por aquel toque.

"Nos vamos?"

"Claro, bueno ya que me vas a llevar tienes que cargar esto" Dijo levantando una mochila rosa y poniéndola en la mano de la chica.

"Y que es esto?"

"Mi ropa para mañana"

"okey…"

Fate hizo lo que se le ordenó, Chrono había volteado a ver y se río de su hermana.

"Y tú de qué te ríes estúpido!"

"Es que vas de Romeo y te ponen a cargar cosas como burro"

"Nyahahaha, Chrono-kun no digas eso"

"Lo siento, pero se vio gracioso"

"Está bien ya vámonos" Dijo Fate pegándole a su hermano y subiendo a su auto

"Ejem… Fate-chan no se te olvida abrirme la puerta?"

Fate salió de nuevo y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Antes de dejarla entrar la agarró y beso su mano. "Mi bella princesa, este príncipe se disculpa por su mala educación"

"Pues esta princesa acepta tus disculpas pero, no piensa besar al _príncipe sapo_" Dijo Nanoha quitando su mano de la de Fate y entrando en el auto. Fate podía oír las risas de Chrono y se acercó al auto y le dio una patada. Después subió al suyo y arrancó yendo a su destino.

Una vez que aceleraron un poco más para llegar pronto y ver algunos detalles. Fate ayudó a bajar a Nanoha de su auto, llevándola de la mano y ganándose miradas de varias personas. Ellas iban acercándose a los demás que ya estaban allí, preparando unos monitores donde se podía ver la carrera.

"Ya era hora de que llegaran" Dijo Alicia.

"Un pequeño retraso pero ya estamos aquí" Dijo Fate.

Fate y sus amigos estaban viendo los monitores que Shari instaló para ver la carrera. "Parece que todo está en orden" Dijo Fate mirando a los tres monitores en diferentes zonas de la carretera de la playa.

"Así es Fate-chan, todo está listo, sólo falta que llegue uno de los corredores"

"Y quien es?" Preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

"Veyron"

"Ese idiota vendrá a hacerme otro teatro" Suspiró

"Dicen algunas personas que él dijo que esta vez te ganaría" Dijo Vice

"Ese imbécil… solo alardea, además yo no correré"

Alicia se acercó a sus hermanos y les dio sus mochilas para que se cambiaran de ropa, ellos las agarraron y fueron a cambiarse. Fate decidió usar unos jeans negros ajustados con unos botines negros de piso y un chaleco del mismo color.

Chrono fue la versión de su hermana en masculino sólo que él se puso botas de cuero negro.

Nanoha veía todo el lugar lleno con autos modificados y música en algunos autos. Había chicas bailando o bebiendo. Otros estaban mostrando sus vehículos a los demás y más lejos personas viendo el mar.

"Fate-chan, este lugar parece ya una fiesta"

"Jajaja, así es siempre, no te preocupes todos son leales" Dijo Fate mirando a todos.

"Ya veo" Dijo Nanoha notando la ropa de la rubia. "Wow… Fate-chan te ves increíble" Sonrió la cobriza

"Gracias"

"Nanoha-chan!" Gritó una morena caminando hacia ella.

"Hayate-chan! Que te está pareciendo el lugar?"

"Muy bueno, aquí hay gente muy divertida, incluso estaba jugando Mario bros con Reinforce y le gané jajaja"

"Nyahaha…que bien, oye ya viste estos monitores?" Señalo la cobriza.

"Sip, es increíble lo que Shari puede hacer"

"Y si que lo es"

"Ven Nanoha-chan tomemos algo"

"Está bien" Y así se fueron las dos chicas por algunas cervezas.

Los Huckebein iban llegando al lugar y se estacionaron cerca de los autos de los hermanos, pero ellos no sabían que eran los dueños ya que la última vez llevaban otros. Cuando salieron de sus autos se dirigieron a diferentes partes, Veyron decidió que una cerveza no le haría mal, cuando más se acercaba vio a una hermosa chica de cabello cobrizo hablando con una un poco más bajita. Veyron sonrió y se fue acercando más.

"Hola" Comenzó la plática.

"Hola" Dijo ella amablemente.

"Nunca te había visto en una de estas carreras"

"Bueno en sí es la primera vez que vengo a una"

"Ya veo y dime te gustaría pasar un buen rato antes de que empiece la carrera?"

Nanoha frunció el ceño y claro obviamente molesta. "No, gracias"

"Oh vamos nena, solo un rato" Dijo Veyron agarrando el brazo de la cobriza

Nanoha trató de zafarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte como para intentarlo. Hayate que estaba algo asustada se fue por Fate para que ayudara a su amiga, ella estaba desesperada ya que no la veía por ningún lado, hasta que después la visualizo hablando con Chrono, se acercó rápidamente.

"Fate-chan!" Grito desesperadamente

"Que pasa Hayate porque gritas?"

"Fate-chan, hay un tipo molestando a Nanoha-chan"

Chrono y Fate se miraron y luego dirigieron su atención de nuevo en la morena

"Que tipo?" Preguntó Chrono

"Pues un tal Veyron"

Fate al oír ese nombre cerró sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos.

"Llévame hasta ellos"

"Si, sígueme"

Fate asintió y siguió a Hayate, Chrono iba detrás de su hermana igual de enojado por saber que ese tipo estaba causando problemas otra vez.

Cuando Fate vio que Veyron jaloneaba a la cobriza para llevársela lejos de las personas, caminó más rápido y se puso detrás de él. Le hizo una seña a su hermano de que le diera su pistola.

Chrono se la dio y seguía viendo todo al igual que Hayate.

"Creo que esa no es la forma de tratar a una chica" Dijo ella en tono frío que hizo a Veyron dejar de moverse. Detrás de él se escuchó el seguro de una pistola y sabía que no era bueno responder de manera agresiva a la rubia.

"Suéltala" Ordenó

Veyron hizo lo que se le ordenó y soltó a la chica. Nanoha se puso detrás de Fate un poco temblorosa, pero sabía que aquella rubia la protegería.

"Nanoha-chan estas bien?" Preguntó Chrono.

"Sí, ahora lo estoy"

"Qué bueno" Le sonrió su amigo para tranquilizarla.

Alicia que no veía a sus hermanos, empezó a caminar en su búsqueda y cuando volteó a un lado vio a Fate apuntando una pistola detrás de la cabeza de Veyron y a Chrono detrás con Nanoha y una Hayate sorprendida ante lo que estaba pasando así que decidió acercarse rápido y oyó la conversación agarrando la mano de la morena para tranquilizarla.

"Vaya Veyron, parece que te encanta dar problemas no es así?" Dijo Fate sin dejar de apuntarle

"Cálmate Fate-chan, solo quería hablar con ella"

"Eso no es algo que yo vi que hicieras _amigo_"

Fortis había estado buscando a su hermano y vio que había gente alrededor y fue a ver y ahí vio a su hermano ser apuntado con una pistola por Fate. Él meneó la cabeza en negación diciéndose que era la última vez que lo ayudaba.

"Fate-san… Perdón si mi hermano hizo algo" Se acercó Fortis.

"Fortis, creo que tú y yo ya hablamos sobre la conducta de tu hermano"

"Lo sé Fate-san, yo no sabía que él se comportaría así de nuevo, hablare con él"

"Te lo encargo, no me gusta este tipo de _eventos_"

"Como tu ordenes"

Y así él se llevó a Veyron lejos de ahí. "Estas loco! Quieres que nos mate o que?!" Grito

"No estoy loco y además no me dejaré intimidar!"

"Deja esto en paz Veyron, o terminarás peor que aquel chico"

Después de esa plática, no pasaron más cosas, ya todo estaba listo para la carrera, Signum y Reinforce serían las primeras en correr, quitaron a Veyron de ser uno de sus contrincantes, así que los demás empezaron apostar su auto y ellas los 3 millones en efectivo, ellas les habían enseñado el portafolio con el dinero dentro para asegurar que todo estaba en orden.

"Parece que está todo listo ya, Signum, Rein, den lo mejor" Dijo Fate sonriéndoles a las dos

"Claro que si Fate" Dijeron las hermanas y se fueron a sus respectivos autos. Una vez allí todos prepararon motores, Fate daría la indicación para que una chica pusiera en marcha la carrera.

Fate vio a todos los carros y sonrió _"Digan adiós a sus autos"_ Pensó dándole un asentimiento a la chica de que podía empezar.

La chica movió su pañuelo y dio la señal de arranque.

Los cuatro autos salieron a toda marcha, con los sonidos de sus llantas quemándose en el pavimento. Fate se acercó a los monitores para ver mejor la escena y tomando una cerveza, sus amigos gritaban dándoles ánimos a las hermanas. Fate sonrió ya que Reinforce logró esquivar un golpe rival y adelantarse, por otro lado Signum hizo un Drift perfecto y ganando delantera junto a su hermana, estaban a unas millas de llegar a la meta, pero los otros dos autos estaban dándoles alcance, Fate agarró su radio y Hablo con Ellas. "Bueno, supongo que es hora de que ambas usen el nitrógeno" Dijo ella dejando el radio en una mesa y viendo de nuevo la escena. Nanoha estaba cerca de ella y veía la carrera. Muy impresionada de ver que los autos de sus amigas iban a una velocidad aun mas alta. Ella sonrió pues sabía y reconocía que se esforzaban mucho.

Pronto los demás se levantaron para recibir a las campeonas, cuando llegaron hasta ellas, las felicitaron incluso Vice y Chrono llevaban unas botellas de Champagne para celebrar y claro agitándolas y bañando a las chicas. Los perdedores, salieron después y entregaron las llaves de sus autos.

Signum se las dio a su socia y sonrió al ver que la rubia la felicito diciéndole que tendrían ella y Rein un porcentaje más grande.

Todos terminaron llenos de Champagne felices de su primera victoria, los siguientes eran Chrono y Alicia.

"Chrono, Ali, les deseo lo mejor, después de que ganen compraremos los autos que tanto quieren" Dijo Fate abrazando a sus hermanos

"Ya verás que si Fate" Dijo Chrono.

"Da por ganada esta última carrera Fate" Aseguró Alicia.

"Eso espero"

Pronto los dos hermanos se acercaron con un portafolio enseñando los tres millones y claro Veyron empezando a alardear

"Ustedes perderán esta vez" Dijo muy Orgulloso

"No lo creo Veyron, siempre has sido un brabucón" Dijo Chrono.

"Eso ya lo veremos hermanitos"

"Jajaja púdrete Veyron" Dijo Alicia burlándose de él.

Todos se acercaron a sus autos y entraron. Chrono abrió una mini compuerta cerca del volante y puso en marcha una mini computadora que le decía a qué velocidad iba y el nitrógeno que haría su pistón mas fuerte, también le mostraba las estadísticas de su motor y si habría problemas.

Por otro lado Alicia, tenía una computadora con la cual activaba el nitrógeno que su auto tenía inyectado informándole las revoluciones por minuto que provoca haciendo que el pistón sea más fuerte y cada cuando podía usarlo.

Alicia encendió su auto lista para la carrera, encendió su estéreo sonando una canción con la cual se identificaba y creía que iba a ganar siendo una _Superstar (__ watch?v=Z7oaxTzPgIM__) _la canción empezó al igual que la carrera y arrancó sin más, ella iba a la delantera al igual que su hermano, los dos eran muy rápidos. Veyron iba a la mitad de la carretera y estaba empezando a enojarse así que activó el nitrógeno de su auto y ganó delantera, detrás de él iba otro concursante alcanzándolo, los hermanos solo rieron ante la desesperación de su contrincante por ganar como fuera posible, la canción seguía y Alicia subió más el volumen para sentir más adrenalina y vio su computadora en señal de que estaba más que preparada. Empezó a cantar un poco de lo más relajada ya que darían vuelta en la curva cerca de ellos, Veyron intento hacer un Drift pero falló ruinmente en el intento ya que no lo hizo antes de llegar, entonces decidió que tal vez sacar a uno de los autos estaría perfecto, avanzó de nuevo y logró pegarle al auto de Alicia haciendo que se desviara un poco, ella vio por su retrovisor y rió y se adelantó más, la gemela logró cerrarle el paso haciendo que frenara un poco para no chocar tan fuerte con ella, Veyron sabiendo que no pudo con ella, ahora iría contra el varón de la familia y logró darle un buen golpe, pero se recuperó pronto, Chrono revisó si su inyección de nitrógeno estaba lista, su computadora le dijo que todo estaba en orden. Veyron empezó a pegar en su volante ya que los hermanos eran demasiado buenos, quedándose en último lugar, Chrono lo vio y decidió que ya era el momento para activar su nitrógeno y así lo hizo, yendo a la misma velocidad que Alicia. La gemela quedó junto a su hermano dejando a los demás atrás, iban muy parejos y claro muy seguros, la ellos dieron vueltas en círculos como señal de victoria.

Mientras Veyron llegó y salió hecho una furia.

"Maldita sea! HE PERDIDO MI AUTO!" Gritó cerca de su hermana Cipha

"Eres un idiota!"

Alicia se acercó a Fate junto con los demás y la abrazaron junto a Chrono siendo de nuevo bañados en Champagne y riendo por el dinero que obtendrían. Hayate separó a la gemela de los demás y la besó, la rubia se sorprendió pero correspondió muy feliz de tener a esa chica.

Fate se alejo un poco de los demás y se acercó a él chico problemático disfrutando de ese momento. "Bueno Veyron, creo que es hora de que entregues las llaves"

"Y si no lo hago qué?" retó él.

"Tendrá que ser a las malas" Fate tronó los dedos y varios chicos rodearon a Veyron. Se acercaron a él y le quitaron las llaves golpeándolo un poco. "Espero que no te sigas creyendo malo Veyron" Dijo Fate alejándose y dándole la espalda.

A lo lejos se escucharon unas sirenas. "Fate! Vamonos! La policía viene hacia aca!" Grito Alicia.

Fate dio órdenes de que los autos se fueran al Hangar y los escondieran bien. "Nanoha" Vámonos, sube!" Dijo Fate

Nanoha se subió y Fate arrancó yendo a una velocidad alta para que las patrullas no las alcanzara. Todos los autos se fueron alejando, Fortis se había llevado a Veyron escapando por otro lado.

Fate fue la primera en llegar a la casa de Shari y meter su auto al garaje, ayudó a Nanoha a salir y la llevaba en dirección a la calle ya que esperarían a que los demás llegaran.

"Fate-chan, gracias por salvarme de ese tipo"

"No es nada Nanoha, no iba a dejar que te lastimara"

Fate vió el brazo de la cobriza y vio que tenía unos moretones, ella se acercó y la agarró con cuidado y ternura, alzó un poco el brazo y le dio suaves besos, esta acción sorprendió a Nanoha pero solo sonrió ante tal afecto.

"Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Fate sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla.

"Estoy mejor. Gracias" Dijo la cobriza regresando la sonrisa y poniendo su mano sobre la de Fate.

"No sé que hubiera hecho si él te lastimara de otra manera"

"Pero afortunadamente llegaste y me salvaste, así que te viste como un príncipe"

Fate se ruborizó y empezó a tartamudear. "G-gracias Nanoha"

Nanoha se abrazó a la rubia y se quedó así un buen rato, la rubia se sorprendió al principio pero hizo lo mismo y la atrajo más hacia ella. No sabían que fue lo que pasó pero el tiempo para ellas se detuvo, pronto Nanoha levantó su cabeza y miró a esos hermosos burdeos.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que se acercara más y sintiera los labios de la rubia. Fate la apretó más y también se iba acercando. Sus labios estaban a unas pulgadas de distancia, Nanoha decidió cerrar esa distancia y besó esos labios, la rubia sonrió un poco, pero no porque pensara en la apuesta, si no porque sentía algo en su interior que le decía que la chica a la que estaba besando era la indicada. Fate quería profundizar el beso, chupó el labio de la cobriza pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Nanoha le cedió el permiso y dejó que la lengua de Fate se aventurara en su boca, Fate sentía que la cobriza definitivamente tenía un sabor a fresa. Lenguas danzando juntas, el beso era maravilloso, la cobriza había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante. El tiempo fue eterno entre la pareja, pero pronto tenían la necesidad de respirar así que se separaron un poco, juntando sus frentes y sonriéndose.

"Sabes Fate-chan, a veces puedes ser tan natural y no una Casanova"

"Jajaja, tal vez tengas razón"

"Yo sé muy bien que la tengo"

"Eres una presumida" Dijo Fate en tono divertido

"Así pues tu eres una tonta, tontaaaa Fate-chan" Hizo puchero la cobriza.

"Jajaja, quisiera ver más de esos pucheros tan lindos"

"Hmmpff!" Nanoha miró hacia otro lado ignorando a la rubia

"Oh vamos Nanoha, no te enojes" Dijo Fate dándole un beso en su mejilla.

"….." la cobriza no contestó

"Na-no-ha" Fate deletreó y cargo a la chica. Nanoha se sorprendió e intentó bajarse pero no pudo Fate aprovechó eso para darle otro beso, uno corto pero tierno.

Nanoha sonrió y decidió hablar. " Siempre logras lo que quieres verdad?"

"Un poco, funciona?"

"Tal vez" Dijo ella haciendo reír a Fate y haciendo que la abrace más hacia ella.

"Los demás se están tardando" Dijo Fate

"Sí, crees que estén bien?"

"Si, tan sólo deben estar escondidos por ahí"

"Me imagino"

De pronto oyeron a varios autos acercarse y voltearon a ver y eran sus amigos, al parecer la policía se había dado por vencida.

"Vaya ya era hora!" Dijo Fate bajando a Nanoha

"Bueno, esos tontos eran persistentes" Dijo Chrono.

Fate vio que llegaba el auto que era de Veyron y sonrió. El auto paró y salió Shari sonriéndole a todos. "No me lo van a creer! Este idiota había modificado bien su auto pero es tan estúpido para usarlo JAJAJAJAJA" rió ella.

Fate vió a Chrono y le dijo. "Porque demonios le das de tomar! Mira nada mas como se pone, idiota!"

"No fue mi culpa! Ella quería una cerveza y se la di!"

"Es tu culpa imbécil!" Volvió a gritar.

"Aghh! Callense! Y entremos!" Dijo Alicia guiando a los demás adentro, Fate cargó a Shari y la puso en el sofá. Hayate se acercó al estéreo y empezó a poner la música del celular de su amiga.

Todos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción _Titanium de David Guetta y Sia_ cantando o gritando, como los demás iban llegando y se unían.

[Sia]  
You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticised but all your bullets, we could see  
You shoot me down, but I get up

[Chorus]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium...  
Todos comenzaban a brincar y a seguir la canción.  
[Sia]  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'd have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
Alica se acercó a Hayate y empezaron a cantar con mucho ánimo  
[Chorus]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet , you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium...  
Esta vez llovía cerveza que algunos chicos empezaban aventar por todos lados  
[Sia]  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, that bullet us down  
Nanoha y Fate sonreían y tomaban un poco de cerveza, dandose pequeños besos y bailando.

[Chorus]  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Como término la canción sonó otra que Alicia conocía muy bien. Era "Mirror, mirror" de 4Minute

Nanoha se había reunido con Hayate, Shamal y otras chicas para hacer esa coreografía

4minute Mirror Mirror Let's go!  
4minutes left, 4minutes left - Ah! Ah!  
4minutes left, 4minutes left - Ah! Ah!  
Todas hacían pasos demasiado sexys, que dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta

Daeche wae, geuttaen nal, geodeul tteo boji anhgo  
Maeil nal, geudaeman, bara boge man deulgo  
Oneureun jomdeo yeppeuge na na na nal (oneuldo)  
Boyeo jwo neomu meotjin neo neo neo neo neo ege

Geoura geoura i sesange, nuga je il yeppeuni?  
Geoura geoura i sesange, naega je il yeppeuni?  
Oneul maneun naega jeil yeppeu dago malhaejwo bwa

Neoreul saenggak hamyeon deo  
Geo ure bichin, nae moseubeun machi  
Neomu yeppeunde, neoneun jakku wae  
Dareun saenggakman haneunji, wae nal boji anhneun geonde

Nanoha se acercó a Fate, Hayate a Alicia y Shamal a Signum. Todas estaban sin habla, solo se dejaron llevar por las chicas.

Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)

Daeche wae, eonjena, bon che man cheman hago  
Mae ilbam, neoneun nal, gaseum ttwige man deureo  
Oonjena neomu meotjin neo neo neo neo neo  
Naegero daga oge deo deo deo deo deo, ma boy

Geoura geoura i sesange, nuga je il yeppeuni?  
Geoura geoura i sesange, naega je il yeppeuni?  
Cheoeum buteo maeume deureot dago naege malhaejwo bwa

Neoreul saenggak hamyeon deo  
Geo ure bichin, nae moseubeun machi  
Neomu yeppeunde, neoneun jakku wae  
Dareun saenggakman haneunji, wae nal boji anhneun geonde  
Ye, ye, yeah!

Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)

Oh mirror shine... Let me fix my make up!

Break it down, Break it down

Cuando la canción llegó a una mejor parte, Nanoha puso las manos de la rubia en sus caderas y ella empezó a bailar sensualmente, haciendo que Fate se mordiera el labio.

Baby I like that, Baby baby just I like that  
Baby I like that, Baby baby just I like that

Deo deo deo naege bbajyeo deureo,  
shine on my face modu nollaji oh  
Geoura geoura i sesange seo, nuga jeil yeppeuni? It's me!

Jomdeo neo ege, daga gaseo nan  
1, 2, step! 1, 2, step! 1, 2, step!  
Let's live it up! Let's make it up!  
Nareul bomyeon ni, maeum heundeullil su itge  
Eh, yeah, oh!

Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)  
Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura)

Geoura geoura, geoura geoura!

Cuando la canción terminó, Chrono empezó a gritar como Histérico diciéndoles a sus hermanas que tenían una maldita suerte. Alicia se desesperó y le pegó en una costilla para que se callara, probablemente el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

Siguió una de las canciones favoritas de Fate y empezó a bailar junto a Nanoha, sin perder de vista a la otra.

Dash Berlin Feat. Emma Hewitt - Disarm Yourself Disarm yourself  
Release the fear  
Disarm yourself  
And hold me near,  
Now...  
Todo mundo se puso a brincar de nuevo. Y a seguir tomando  
Give yourself to me  
Give yourself to me  
Give yourself to me

Disarm yourself  
Release the fear  
Disarm yourself  
And hold me near  
Now...  
Nanoha veía a Fate sonriendo y acercandosé más a ella. La canción era buena y hasta un poco relajante.

Don't you miss yourself  
And all you used to change  
it always ends (it always ends)

You keep on running backwards  
Keep on chasing your own demons  
Slip away to another hour  
And let me in...

Disarm yourself  
Release the fear  
Disarm yourself  
And hold me near  
Now...  
Give yourself to me  
Give yourself to me  
Give yourself to me

La canción seguía y ellas reían ante tal efecto que había en ellas, Fate agarró la cintura de la cobriza y la besó. _"Serás mi perdición Nanoha… pero si eres tú no habrá problema… esto ya no es por la apuesta, si no porque realmente me estas gustando demasiado…"_ Pensó Fate terminando de besar a aquella cobriza de hermosos ojos y sonrisa cálida.

Disarm yourself  
Release the fear  
Disarm yourself  
And hold me near  
Now...

La fiesta siguió hasta altas horas de la noche y pronto todos decidieron dar fin a la misma, todos se fueron a habitaciones asignadas, Fate se quedó con Nanoha, Alicia con Hayate, Signum con Shamal y Chrono… bueno él se fue a dormir sólo y con una botella todavía en la mano. No se supo nada mas de todos y quienes se fueron acompañados a las Habitaciones, la dueña de la casa se quedó en el sofá roncando, como piedra sin moverse.

Pero mañana la mayoría despertaría con resaca y otros con hambre, como es el caso de Chrono. Fue una carrera estupenda. Y no sería la única, a partir de ahora Fate tendrá que regresar a las carreras y enfrentar a su ahora más enemigo Veyron…

"_Me las pagaras caro Fate" _Pensó Veyron limpiándose algunas heridas…. _"Te lo juro…"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Cosas Inesperadas"

El sol empezaba asomarse en el horizonte, reflejando su hermosa visión en el mar dándole un aspecto más precioso, pero esa vista no era nada comparada con la del interior de una casa que había cerca y en la cual todo era un desastre.

Había botellas tiradas por todas partes, el suelo alfombrado estaba manchado con _residuos_ que dejaron algunas personas allí, los sillones tenían lo mismo y apestaban asquerosamente, también tenían arañazos. La cocina era todavía peor ya que había unos cuantos chicos dormidos en el suelo roncando, uno de ellos estaba orinado y con la cara pintada, había vómito en donde sea, los vasos estaban rotos y la nevera abierta.

La dueña de la casa seguía durmiendo, sin percartarse de la sorpresa que tendría una vez que abriera sus ojos, rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de la casa y uno de ellos dio en la cara de Shari que hizo un gesto de incomodidad al recibir la luz en la cara. Se movió un poco para quitar esa molestia pero cuando estaba moviendose cayó al suelo con un golpe en su espalda. "Auuchh... eso dolió" Se quejó y empezó a sobarse la zona adolorida.

Empezó a frotarse los ojos para quitarse el sueño, se estiró y poco a poco se fue levantando, una vez que lo consiguió miró toda la sala y su boca se abrió dejandola sorprendida ante lo que veía.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI?!" Gritó viendo todos los sillones en mal estado, el olor asqueroso que había, las botellas manchando su caro alfombrado, entró en estado de pánico y fue a ver la cocina, casí cae al ver el desastre ahí, no sabía que olía peor la sala o la cocina, con todo lo que ensuciaba su casa. "¡QUE MALDITO DESASTRE ES ESTE!" Gritó haciendo que los chicos que estaban ahí despertaran algo aturdidos, sus amigos oyeron el grito y salieron de sus habitaciones a ver que es lo que había pasado.

Fate fue la primera en llegar a la cocina y casi se cae cuando piso vómito que había en el suelo. "Aghh! Que asco!"Grito sacudiendo su pie descalzo. "Ahora ya se porque gritaste Shari" Dijo viendo el embarradero y después a su amiga.

Vio que su amiga no reaccionaba, así que empezó a ver todo y sus ojos se abrieron en el desastre que había ahí. "Ohh... por... dios.." Dijo aún sin creerlo del todo.

Los demás fueron llegando y se quedaron peor que la rubia, Chrono tropezó con una botella ya que el muy tonto la piso y cayó dandose un golpe en la nariz. "Mi hermosa nariz" Dijo quejándose en el piso.

Nadie le hizo caso ya que seguían metidos en la escena, Shari tomó un respiro para no gritarle a nadie, cuando se tranquilizó empezó hablar.

"Todos me van ayudar con esto" Fue lo único que dijo y se frotó las sienes, los demás hicieron una cara de asco, pero tenían que ayudar o su amiga los mataría.

Fate empezó a sacar a los chicos que habían en la cocina, practicamente los arrastró hacia fuera, todos tenían el aroma de su propio vómito, ella aguantó un poco la respiración e hizo su trabajo más rápido.

Chrono recogía las botellas que había en el suelo, ya sean rotas o no, cuando acabó con eso empezó a limpiar el alfombrado, dejandolo como era antes, reluciente y sin olores asquerosos.

Alicia limpiaba la cocina junto con Verossa, el cual hacía casi todo ya que la gemela no podía soportar mucho el olor. "Hey Ali, ayúdame"

"Ahh... Dame un respiro" Suspiró regresando a su tarea.

Hayate, Nanoha y Shamal estaban con Shari en la parte trasera de la casa limpiando su alberca ya que algunos tiraron los vasos ahí, incluso encontraron ropa y que decir que tuvieron un encuentro con condones usados.

"Aggh, pero que gente tan más cerda" Comentó Nanoha amarrando una bolsa de basura recién recojida.

Signum, Reinforce y Vice estaban preparando todo para una parrillada ya que Shari les dijo que no comerían adentro hasta que el olor desapareciera un poco.

Zafira fue al que le tocó lo peor ya que él había ido al baño y lo encontró lleno de vómito, estuvo a punto de devolver, pero tomó una respiración y empezó a limpiarlo antes de que Shari viera eso. "Maldición, que demonios comen?!" Gritó.

Todos por fin acabaron sus labores y ayudaban en cocinar la carne para el desayuno, otros sacaban platos, los demás acomodaban las mesas para ir poniendo todo.

Fate y Reinforce se ofrecieron a ir por unas bebidas y botanas ya que las personas habían arrasado con todo, los demás asintieron en acuerdo, Nanoha quería salir un poco así que decidió unirse a las dos chicas.

Las tres salieron de la casa y se fueron en el auto de Fate, Nanoha iba en el asiento de copiloto y Rein atrás. El auto se dirigía a un supermercado, su destino estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. La cobriza iba mirando el mar que se veía hermoso. La rubia la vio de reojo y sonrió ante la ternura que siempre reflejaba aquella chica.

El télefono de Nanoha sonó y rápido lo sacó para contestar. "Hola?"

"Hola, Nanoha-chan como estas?" Preguntó una voz masculina.

Nanoha se sorprendió mucho y habló con más felicidad. "Yunno-kun! Estoy bien y tú?" Preguntó saltando un poco.

Fate notó esas expresiones y frunció el ceño. _"¿Quién demonios es Yunno?" _ Se preguntó mirando de reojo a la cobriza feliz. Reinforce vio la actitud de su amiga y sonrió un poco. _"Ya estas celosa ehh?"_ Se dijo marcando más su sonrisa.

"Estoy bien también y te llamaba porque te tengo una muy buena noticia" Respondió el chico con felicidad.

"Así? Y cual es?" Preguntó con mucha ansiedad por saber.

"Me trasladaron a TSAB e ire en el mismo salón que tú, es increíble verdad?" Contestó con gran felicidad y claro haciendo reír un poco a su amiga.

"Nyahaha, claro que lo es! Cuando llegas?"

"Hoy en la tarde"

"Quieres que vaya por ti?" Ofreció poniendose un poco sonrojada

_"¿Porque demonios se sonroja?¿Que es ese chico de ella?" _ Se preguntaba de nuevo Fate apretando el volante.

"Me encantaría, llegaré como a las 6:00 PM"

"Muy bien, no te preocupes iré por ti"

"Gracias Nanoha-chan, bueno te dejo ya que debo irme ahora"

"De acuerdo, bye bye Yunno-kun" Nanoha terminó la llamada muy sonriente de que su mejor amigo estaría en la misma escuela que ella, estaba feliz en parte porque lo quería mucho, era su amigo claro después de Hayate y a los dos los apreciaba demasiado.

Pronto el auto se estacióno fuera del supermercado, Fate iba hecha una furia así que no se molestó en abrirle la puerta a la cobriza, Reinforce meneó la cabeza en negación y ella amablemente ayudó a su amiga a salir.

La cobriza no sabía que le pasaba a Fate, así que trataría de saber el porque estaba tan enojada.

Ella y Reinforce entraron siguiendo a la rubia que iba por un pasillo directo a comprar bebidas y botanas. Nanoha le dio alcance y se puso a su lado, ayudaba a cargar las cosas junto a la peliblanca.

"Fate-chan, estás bien?" Preguntó viendo la actitud de su amiga

"Porque lo preguntas" Contestó fríamente la rubia

"Por la manera en que estas actuando"

"No es nada, sólo tengo dolor de cabeza es todo" Contestó agarrando otras botellas y bolsas de papas entregándoselas a Reinforce

"Ya veo" Fue lo único que dijo la cobriza y no siguió la conversación, si lo que ella hacía era no rogarle a nadie.

Acabaron sus compras y salieron del supermercado, la rubia abrió la cajuela y metió las bolsas junto a Rein. Cuando terminaron la rubia rodeó el auto y le abrió la puerta a Nanoha, la cobriza le dijo un "Gracias" igual de frío o peor de cómo le contestó la rubia.

Fate después entró al lado del piloto y arrancó el auto, el camino de regreso a casa era en absoluto silencio, incluso Reinforce sentía lástima por Fate ya que la cobriza nisiquiera la miraba, es más nisiquiera se movía.

Ella quería romper el ambiente pero no sabía cómo, sólo suspiro y lo dejó así ya que aunque lo intentara no pasaría nada para quitar la tensión. Su télefono sonó de repente y lo sacó, Fate vio por el retrovisor mientras que la cobriza seguía sin moverse.

_"Creo que se me paso la mano..." _Pensó Fate viendo de reojo a dicha chica que no se inmutaba a nada.

Reinforce no reconocía el número, puso cara de confusión ya que ella no recordaba a ver dado su número a alguien más.

"Hola?"Respondió ella.

"Hola, hablo con Reinforce?" Preguntó una voz femenina.

"Si. Ella habla, puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Sí, y te rogaría mucho que por favor después de que te diga esto no te exaltaras" Dijo la extraña voz.

"Ok,dime" Contestó algo extraña Reinforce.

"Necesito que me ayudes para..." La chica no terminó de decirlo ya que estaba a punto de llorar

"Para?" Habló Reinforce animando a la chica a que le dijera.

"Para rescatar a mi hermana" La chica no aguantó más y empezó a llorar.

"Tú hermana?" Preguntó ella aún más confundida.

"Tú la conoces, mi hermana es Gin-nee"

Reinforce estaba más que sorprendida, no sabía como lidiaría con esto, la rubia empezó a sentir curiosidad y volvió a mirarla por el retrovisor.

"¿Qué le paso?" Preguntó empezando a ponerse nerviosa

"Alguien la secuestro"

"Pero... ¡¿cómo paso?!" Dijo desesperada.

Fate vio que su amiga estaba nerviosa, así que se estacionó en una calle despejada.

Nanoha se preguntaba el porque paró ahí, pero se dijo que no pensaba hablarle a la rubia, ya que su enojo seguía ahí.

"Pues... un tipo le dijo que tú estabas en una carrera ayer por la noche, y le dijo que si quería verte, ella respondió que sí y el tipo le dictó una dirección yo le insistí en que no fuera pero no me hizo caso y se fue, el hombre llamó diciendo que Gin-nee estaría con él un buen rato, escuché que mi hermana gritaba, entonces vi tu número en su agenda así que decidí llamarte y tener tu ayuda"

Reinforce estaba en shock, ya que Ginga se había enterado que estaba metida en algo ilegal y dos que fue secuestrada, no sabía que era peor, el que le pasara algo o el que se enterara de cómo se ganaba la vida.

Fate decidió intervenir. "Rein, que pasa?" Preguntó volteando a verla.

"Fate... Ginga ha sido secuestrada" Respondió la chica mirando a la nada y con el télefono en una mano.

Fate no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo es que paso eso?, y ¿Porque se llevaron a la chica?, ella sabía perfectamente que su amiga podía hacer algo estúpido ya que se trataba de Ginga.

Nanoha había oído lo que dijo Reinforce y también volteó a verla, no podía creer que aquella chica haya sido secuestrada. Ella jamás pensó que de la noche a la mañana pasaría algo así.

Reinforce reaccionó un poco y volvió a hablar con la hermana de Ginga. " Iré a tu casa para saber mejor las cosas"

"E-está bien" Respondió la chica llorando todavía.

La peliblanca colgó y guardó su télefono, miró a Fate diciendole que ella iba a rescatar a Ginga como fuera. Fate le dijo que le ayudaría y que la acompañaría a la casa de la chica.

"Nanoha... te dejaremos en casa de Shari, Rein y yo vamos a la casa de Ginga" Dijo Fate mirandola.

"Quiero ir..." Dijo mirandola seriamente.

Fate suspiró un poco y volvió hablar. "Será mejor que te quedes con los demás"

"No. Tal vez no conozca a Ginga-san, pero aún así quiero que su familia tenga mi apoyo" Habló con molestia

"He dicho que no y es todo" Dijo Fate arrancando el auto de nuevo para regresar a casa.

Pronto llegaron y bajaron todo lo que compraron. Los demás chicos vieron que Fate y Reinforce estaban algo serias para gusto de todos, también observaron a una Nanoha demasiado molesta.

Alicia suspiró ya que si la cobriza estaba así era por culpa de su gemela y era algo que ella no iba a permitir.

"Fate" La llamó Alicia.

"¿Qué pasa Ali?" Preguntó Fate dejando las botellas en la mesa.

"¿Porque Nanoha-chan está tan molesta?"

"No tengo ni idea"

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo Fate, claramente esta demasiado molesta contigo, ¿Que demonios le hiciste?" Preguntó desesperada y molesta

"No le hice nada, es sólo que me deje llevar por la rabia"

"¿Rabia? ¿De que?"

"Es que un tal Yunno le habló y la hacía reír y al parecer viene hoy a las 6:00 pm y ella irá por él"

Alicia levantó una ceja entre diversión y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, al parecer su hermana ya estaba empezando a celar a la cobriza.

"Te pusiste celosa" Afirmando lo ya obvio

"Sí, yo no debí tratarla así pero no me pude controlar" contestó bajando la mirada.

"Será mejor que arregles esto Fate o ella seguirá molesta"

"Lo sé, lo haré ahora" Y sin más se dirigió a una cobriza que estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras.

"Nanoha, podemos hablar?"

"Que quieres Fate" Respondió sin siquiera mirarla

_"Fate? ya no soy Fate-chan... debe de estar muy enojada" _Pensó mientras veía las facciones de la cobriza muy tensas.

"Bueno yo... quiero disculparme por mi actitud"

"¿Crees que puedes estar tratando a la gente así? Yo no voy a dejar que me hables así Fate, ni siquiera sé si hice algo para que te enojaras"

"Sé que no debí tratarte así, perdóname, tú tienes razón, es que me puse celosa..." Susurró lo último algo avergonzada.

Nanoha se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la rubia. Pero seguía sin dar crédito a su actitud, suspiró y se alejó de ella.

"Ahora no quiero hablar"

"De verdad lo siento" Le dijo viéndola irse hacia los demás.

Nanoha iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Reinforce. "Lamento intervenir pero Fate, tenemos que irnos"

"Está bien, vamos" Fate estaba apunto de irse no sin antes darle un vistazo a la chica.

Nanoha no la miro, sólo siguió comiendo.

"La he cagado demasiado" Se dijo yendose con su amiga.

Reinforce iba a un lado de su amiga listas para salir, la rubia le dio una última mirada a la cobriza y subió al auto. Los demás estaban algo confusos ya que no sabían que estaba pasando.

Nanoha decidió decirles la noticia ahora, ya que sería mejor y tal vez podrían ayudar en algo.

"Chicos, hay algo que tengo que decirles" Dijo ella mirandolos y suspirando para darles la noticia. Todos pusieron atención ya que si su jefa y su amiga estaban serias es que algo andaba mal.

"Ginga-san... ha sido secuestrada" Cuando soltó la bomba todos estaban sin habla, muy sorprendidos, el silencio reinaba el lugar ya que asimilaban la situación en la que Reinforce debe estar pasando ahora.

Alicia decidió preguntar los detalles de la situación y ver que se podía hacer.

"¿Cómo es que paso?"

"Bueno, por lo que oí Ginga-san se enteró de que Rein estaba en una carrera ayer en la noche, así que el tipo le dijo que la llevaría a verla, pero al parecer fue una trampa y se la llevó, no sé el nombre del tipo" Contestó Nanoha algo preocupada

"Debemos ayudar a Rein" Dijo Chrono apareciendo detrás de Signum. Por otra parte la pelirosa estaba algo preocupada por la actitud que tendría su hermana, pero pensaba ayudarla en lo que fuera por rescatar a la chica.

Todos decidieron terminar de comer y esperar noticias por parte de las dos chicas, estuvieron viendo tv, otros jugando XBOX, querían relajarse un poco pero su preocupación era mayor por lo que estaba pasando.

_MIENTRAS TANTO... RESIDENCIA NAKAJIMA..._

El auto había llegado a su destino, Fate es la que decidió manejar así que había acelerado un poco más para llegar lo más pronto posible, se estacionó y salió junto a Reinforce que iba demasiado alterada ante el problema.

"Rein, cálmate" Le dijo la rubia viendola desesperada

"No puedo Fate, sabes que Ginga me preocupa a pesar de todo"

"Lo sé, pero contrólate no ganarás nada así"

"Tienes razón, lo siento" Suspiró calmando sus nervios

Fate asintió en acuerdo y tocó el timbre de la residencia, la puerta se abrió y una chica parecida a Ginga solo que con el cabello corto y ojos verdes más claros las recibió.

"Bienvenidas" Les sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos dejaban ver que estuvo llorando por un tiempo

"Gracias" Respondió Reinforce.

La hermana de Ginga las dejo entrar para que pudieran hablar mejor, en una pared la rubia vio una foto de las dos hermanas de pequeñas muy sonrientes con sus padres.

La chica les indicó que podían sentarse y ellas muy gustosamente aceptaron, una sirvienta les llevó un poco de té y galletas, poco después se fue y las dejó solas de nuevo.

"Primero que nada quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Subaru"

"Lo mismo puedo decir, mi nombre es Fate" Subaru asintió en la presentación de la rubia ya que a ella no la conocía, solo sabía de Reinforce, bebió un poco de té para calmarse.

"Subaru-san, voy a ayudarte" Dijo Reinforce dandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se levantó y se sentó a lado de ella y la abrazó. Subaru ante tal afecto no aguantó más y lloró desconsoladamente.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella se tranquilizó un poco, les dijo lo mismo que cuando llamó a la peliblanca a su télefono.

"Pero, no sabes el nombre de la persona?" Preguntó Fate

"No, pero sé que era un tipo alto con cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos color azul"

Reinforce reaccionó ante esa descripción, ella había visto a Verossa con el expediente de un tipo con casi las mismas características, lo que cambiaba era el color de cabello.

Ella se quedó pensando en si tal vez ese policía seguía vivo. _"Pero Verossa nunca falla..."_ Pensó y decidió comentárselo a Fate.

"Fate, ella esta describiendo a Toma" Dijo mirando a su amiga

"Eso no puede ser Rein, el debe estar muerto y además son de diferente color de cabello, tal vez es alguien más"

"Tal vez sigue vivo y fue el que se llevó a Ginga" Comentó nuevamente Rein, ya que presentía que eran la misma persona.

Fate dudó un poco ya que había una diferencia en la descripción, Verossa jamás la traicionaría, pero Subaru dijo las mismas características de la persona que se llevo a su hermana. _"Verossa no pudo a verme traicionado"_ Pensó cerrando sus puños muy fuerte y levantandose rápido.

"Disculpen un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada" Y se alejó de las chicas para llamar a su amigo y saber porque demonios no mato al polícia.

Sacó su Iphone y buscó en sus contactos el nombre de Verossa, cuando lo encontró marcó esperando a que contestara. El télefono seguía sonando, hasta que por fin contestaron.

"Fate-chan, que tal está todo?" Preguntó algo preocupado

"Está todo mal, y quiero saber el porque no mataste al polícia!" Gritó en voz baja para que no escuchara Subaru.

Verossa estaba confundido ya que él si había matado al polícia. "No se a que te refieres Fate-chan, yo hice lo que me pediste"

"Pues resulta que ese idiota sigue vivo y fue el que secuestro a Ginga"

"No puede ser, te digo que lo mate, es más te mandare la foto del polícia enseñasela y dile si es la misma persona que dice"

"Bien, y si es el mismo juro que te mato por no acatar ordenes, me entendiste?!"

"Si, Fate-chan"

"Bien, date prisa y mandame la foto, adiós"

Fate colgó ya que estaba furiosa, su amigo decía que estaba muerto y Subaru decía que fue el que secuestro a su hermana. _"Si no está muerto pagarás caro Verossa" _Pensó regresando hacia las chicas.

Verossa estaba confundido ya que el estaba consiente de que aquel polícia si estaba bien muerto. "_A menos que ese idiota me mintiera..."_ Pensó recordando al chico que se supone le ayudó a matarlo.

Alicia y Chrono notaron la extraña actitud de su amigo, se acercaron para saber que es lo que lo tenía así.

"Verossa, que pasa?" Preguntó Alicia.

"Tenemos un grave problema" Dijo sin mirar a la gemela

"¿Qué problema?" Intervino Chrono curioso

"Al parecer la persona que creímos muerta, fue quien se llevó a Ginga-chan"

Alicia no podía creer lo que su amigo decía, Chrono estaba algo nervioso ya que él junto a los demás no habían hablado del policía con la rubia.

"¿De que hablas Verossa?" Preguntó desconcertada Alicia.

"..." Verossa no contestó, entonces la rubia volteó a ver a su hermano que se había volteado a mirar a otro lado.

Alicia conocía esa actitud de su hermano, era la misma que hacía cuando trataba de ocultarle las cosas, ella frunció el ceño al parecer su hermano sabía algo que ella no.

"Chrono, será mejor que me expliques las cosas" Ordenó algo molesta

"Onee-chan... no se cómo decirtelo"

"Sólo dilo con un demonio! Que hicieron esta vez!" Gritó sacudiéndolo

Todos los demás presentes se dieron cuenta y se acercaron a ver que pasaba, Hayate nunca había visto tan alterada a la rubia, así que esa actitud era nueva para ella.

Ella rapidamente se acercó a dicha chica e intentó calmarla un poco y que dejara de sacudir a su hermano

"Ali-chan, cálmate por favor" Agarró su mano la morena, pero la rubia parecía más enfocada en lastimar a su hermano.

Signum sabía que algun día la gemela tendría que saber eso, así que ayudó a Hayate a separarla de Chrono y hablar con tranquilidad.

"Ali, cálmate" trató de calmarla la pelirosa

Alicia oyó la voz de Signum y dejó a Chrono, más su enojo todavía seguía ahí, miró a la pelirosa y recordó que le había dicho que todo estaba en orden.

"Signum... si no mal recuerdo tú me dijiste que todo estaba bien con lo que pasó en el Hangar"

"Si, estaba todo bien, Fate habló con el ladrón, pero..."

"¡¿Pero?!" Gritó nuevamente

"Pero un policía es el que había planeado el robo de un auto, el chico dijo que le daría dinero si se lo llevaba, el nos dió la dirección del lugar al que lo llevaría, Fate mandó a Verossa a encargarse de él" Terminó su explicación mirando a Verossa.

"¡Es increíble que no me digan las cosas! ¡¿Y que pasó con el policía?!"

"Al parecer, sigue vivo y fue el mismo que secuestro a Ginga-chan" Intervino Verossa, el cuál se ganó una mirada de enojo por parte de Signum.

"¿Cómo que al parecer?! ¡Al final no lo mataste o que!" Gritó Signum ya que podía imaginarse la furia de Fate.

"Lo hice, más bien mande a un chico hacerlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me tomó el pelo"

"Fate debe estar demasiado furiosa" Intervino Zafira.

"Lo está" Confimó Verossa.

Alicia iba a protestar de nuevo, pero el celular del chico sonó, así que esperó hasta que terminara de contestar.

"Hola Fate-chan"

"¡¿Donde carajos esta la foto que ibas a mandar?!"

"Estoy en eso ahora"

"Maldita sea Verossa, te aseguro que tú y yo hablaremos despues" Fue lo último que dijo y colgó sin siquiera dejar a su amigo hablar. Alicia escuchó los gritos de su hermana y suspiró, ella también arreglaría cuentas con su gemela.

Verossa mandó la foto que le dijo a Fate, la gemela se acercó a él queriendo ver quién era el tipo que causaba tantos problemas. Ella vió la foto de un hombre que si calculaba tenía 23 mas o menos, piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos color azul. "Es él" Señaló Alicia.

"Sí, su nombre es Toma" respondió su amigo también mirando la foto.

"Ya veo" Fue su única respuesta después salió a tomar aire, atrás de ella iba Hayate, Chrono se quedó adentro con Signum, Verossa y Nanoha.

"Chrono-kun, ocultarle las cosas a tu hermana de esta manera no es bueno" Opinó viendo a su amigo cabizbajo

"Lo sé Nanoha-chan, creo que nee-chan y yo hablaremos con ella después"

"Eso espero" le sonrió animándolo un poco.

Shamal entró a ver a Signum, decidió sacarla de la casa para que se relajara, se abrazaron todo el tiempo, la rubia trataba de hacer que la pelirosa se calmara ya que estaba exaltada.

"Gracias... Shamal" La miró a los ojos dandole un pequeño beso. "No me agradezcas, no me gusta verte así" respondió ella acariciando su mejilla.

"Tal vez es poco tiempo pero, espero sigas conmigo" Confesó abrazandola más fuerte

"Estoy de acuerdo con lo mismo Signum"

Después de todo lo que pasó decidieron esperar lo que más vendría por saber, claro más por parte de Alicia ya que ella detestaba que sus hermanos no le dijeran nada.

_RESIDENCIA NAKAJIMA..._

Fate había recibido la foto y estaba lista para enseñarsela a Subaru ya que debía confirmar si era la misma persona de la que su amigo debió deshacerse hace unos días. _"Espero y tengas una buena explicación Verossa..."_

Ella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Subaru. " Subaru, dime es este tipo del que hablas?" Preguntó enseñandole la foto de Toma.

Subaru vio la foto un momento. "Sí, es él" respondió viendo de nuevo la foto y notando que en esa imagen su cabeño era castaño y no rubio, pero sin duda podía reconocerlo.

"¿Estas segura?" Preguntó Reinforce dudando un poco.

"Sí, lo estoy, sólo que ahora su cabello era rubio, pero es la misma persona"

Fate y Reinforce se miraron durante unos minutos, la rubia se levantó y respiró hondo, al parecer su amigo falló en el encargo y por supuesto que le iría mal por no hacer las cosas bien.

"Rein, quedáte aquí iré hablar con Verossa" Dijo conteniendo un poco su enojo.

"Fate, contrólate en lo que vayas hacer"

"No prometo nada" Y con eso último salió de la casa, se subió al auto y manejó a una velocidad máxima, iba hecha una furia, pensó que tal vez habría un error en la descripción pero al parecer era todo lo contrario ya que la hermana de Ginga afirmó que era la misma persona.

Iba conduciendo a su destino sin importarle los semáforos, era como un alma que llevaba el diablo, ya que recibía gritos de personas diciendole que no era una pista de carreras para que condujera así.

Pronto vió la casa de Shari, paró el auto y no se inmuto a regresar y cerrar la puerta del mismo, entró a la casa y vio a Verossa con un vaso de jugo sentado a lado de Nanoha y Chrono.

Verossa la vió y se paró de inmediato. "Fate-chan, que bueno que estás de re-" Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que recibió de la rubia.

"¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Ese bastardo sigue vivo!" Le gritó Fate levantándolo y agarrandolo del cuello.

Nanoha quiso intervenir intentando persuadir a la rubia de que soltara al pobre chico.

"Fate-chan! Calmate por favor!" Gritó jalándola para que le hiciera caso

"¡NO! ¡ESTE IDIOTA NO HIZO SU TRABAJO BIEN!" Gritó más fuerte empujando a la cobriza y haciendo que cayera en el sillón, por otro lado Nanoha se asustó ya que la gemela jamás la había tratado tan violentamente como ahora.

Ella no aguantó y salió corriendo de la casa, Hayate y Shari fueron tras ella.

"Nanoha-chan! Espera!" Gritó Shari corriendo tras ella.

Corrieron durante unos minutos llegando a una orilla del mar, ella se dejó caer al suelo ya que estaba cansada, allí tirada lloró, sus amigas no tardaron en alcanzarla y dejarse caer para sostenerla.

"Nanoha-chan, no debiste salir corriendo así" Dijo agitada Hayate

"Hayate-chan tiene razón, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo" Opinó Shari tratando de establecer su respiración.

Nanoha no contestó, tan solo lloró más dejándose abrazar por ellas en consuelo, ella no tenía la culpa de que Fate estuviera así, la rubia no tenía que desquitarse con ella, sólo por algo que salió mal. _"Definitivamente eres una tonta Fate-chan..." _Pensó terminando de desahogarse.

Por otro lado en la casa Fate seguía molesta, su gemela había visto como trató a la cobriza, así que decidió ponerle un alto a su conducta y claro a que dañara más a la misma.

"¡FATE IDIOTA! ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE?!" Gritó aún más Alicia agarrando a su hermana y dandole un puñetazo en la cara. Fate cayó al suelo, sorprendida ante la actitud de su hermana, ya que nunca la había visto molesta y jamás le había dado un golpe, el cuál le abrió un poco el labio.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" Recriminó intentando ponerse de pie.

"Lo que es mejor! Lastimaste a Nanoha-chan!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Se defendió frunciendo el ceño

"¡Claro que lo es! La arrojaste cómo basura imbecil! Si querías desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo no con ella!"

Fate reaccionó después, su hermana tenía razón, trató violentamente a la cobriza, la empujó como si fuera un estorbo cuando ella solo quería ayudarla. Ella vió que no estaba en ningún sitio y empezó a sentirse aún peor.

"No la busques, no está aquí salió corriendo de la casa" Respondió Chrono fríamente ya que a él tampoco le gustó lo que hizo su hermana.

Nanoha iba entrando con sus amigas en ese momento, Fate la vió y se acercó rapidamente a ella.

"No te acerques más" Le dijo ella mirandola con molestia

Fate paró en seco, era obvio que la chica estaba más que molesta con ella. _"Si que sabes arruinar más las cosas Fate..."_ Se dijo mentalmente como reproche a su idiotez.

"Nanoha, lo siento no era mi intención" Intentó acercarse de nuevo pero la cobriza dió un paso hacia atrás.

"Lo mismo me dijiste hace un rato y mira, lo volviste hacer"

Nanoha tenía razón, la primera causa era porque estaba celosa y la trató de lo peor cuando no se lo merecía, y ahora era peor el asunto, que le podía decir cuando la cobriza tenía la razón.

"Perdonáme de verdad que no se que me paso"

"Olvidalo Fate, yo me largo a mi casa" Nanoha le dió la espalda y se dirigía al pasillo que daba a la habitación que compartían.

Fate la alcanzó y agarró su brazo, quería disculparse por sus estupideces. " Nanoha espera, no te vayas"

"Primero sueltáme" Ordenó haciendo que la rubia quitara su mano. " Y segundo no te quiero ver, me voy, tengo alguien a quien recoger en unas horas"

Fate sintió que el enojo fluía de nuevo ya que no le agradaba que fuera por el tal Yunno al aeropuerto. "Te puedo acompañar" Ofreció sin dejar de mirarla

"No, gracias iré con Hayate-chan" Declinó la oferta, la ignoró y dirigió su mirada a Shari.

"Shari, puedo darme un baño aquí y cambiarme antes de irme?" Le preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.

"Claro Nanoha-chan"

"Gracias" Con eso dicho siguió su camino, dejando a la rubia parada ahí como estatua.

" Ahora si te pasaste Fate-chan" Le dijo Shari mirandola con enojo. "Ojála y lo soluciones, auque creo que será imposible está demasiado enojada, la hiciste llorar"

Al oír la palabra llorar, Fate volteó enseguida a ver a Shari que continuaba mirandola seriamente. "¿Llorar?"

"Si, estuvo llorando, la has lastimado con tus desconsideraciones" Reprochó Hayate

"Que bueno que este enojada contigo, te lo mereces" Le dijo su gemela igual o más enojada que los demás.

Verossa decidió intervenir después ya que tenía que explicarle a su jefa cómo sucedió todo y porque el policía no estaba muerto.

"Fate-chan, debemos hablar"

Fate reaccionó y lo miró con seriedad y enojo. "Habla de una maldita vez, tengo cosas que resolver"

"Creo que sé porque el policía no está muerto"

Fate levantó una ceja en curiosidad, ya que si no mal recordaba ella mandó a Verossa a liquilarlo.

"¿Crees?" Le dijo mirándolo más enojada.

Verossa asintió y se acercó más a su jefa para explicarle mejor la situación. "Verás Fate-chan, cuando me mandaste a matarlo, yo le dije a un chico que me ayudara"

"¿Qué chico?"

"Pues, a Daisuke"

"Serás idiota, ese tipo estaba bajo vigilancia, no debiste involucrarlo!"

"Es que él era quien sabía más de Toma"

" ¿Y que más?"

"Pues le dije que nos llevara hasta él y lo hizo, yo empecé a regar gasolina alrededor de su casa y de su auto. Le había dicho antes que le disparara en la cabeza"

"Y luego" Entrecerró los ojos en señal de más molestia.

"Pues lo hizo, yo vi cuando disparó. Pronto la casa se incendió y nos fuimos de ahí"

"¡¿Y no regresaste después a ver si estaba completamente todo quemado?!" Le gritó de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

"No" Bajó la cabeza apenado.

Fate tomó un respiró para no golpearlo por imbécil. "Lleva a Daisuke al Hangar, Zafira tu irás con él y amarralo de nuevo" Ordenó sobándose las sienes.

"Claro" Le contestó Zafira llevándose a Verossa con él.

Alicia decidió que era hora de saber que había pasado en el Hangar. "Fate, será mejor que me digas las cosas que pasaron, ahora" Ordenó viendo con enojo a su gemela

Fate suspiró y sabía que su hermana no la dejaría salir de la casa hasta que le dijera lo que pasó en ese lugar.

"Está bien, te diré" Se sentó esperando que su hermana hiciera lo mismo, Alicia tomo asiento en el sillón enfrente del que estaba Fate y la miró esperando las respuestas.

"Verás, cuando llegué con Signum al Hangar, Verossa estaba en la entrada esperandónos, tan pronto como salí del auto me metí a la oficina que había para ver a un chico amarrado a una silla y vendado para que no viera nada. El nombre de ese chico es Daisuke Choshi, le tuve que disparar para que hablara, resulta que un policía lo contrató para que robara el auto y lo llevara a un almacén abandonado, después nos dijo el nombre del bastardo y lo dejamos libre, claro sin antes ser amenazado"

"¿Entonces es él mismo que te describió Subaru?"

"Sí, sólo que ahora cambio el color de su cabello"

"Será mejor que hagamos algo ya, si sus padres de Ginga se enteran que fue secuestrada habrá más problemas"

"Así es, por eso mandé a Zafira con Verossa a capturar de nuevo al bastardo de Daisuke"

"Por ahora será mejor esperar, manda a los demás chicos averiguar dondé puede estar ese maldito"

"Lo haré, debemos solucionar esto antes de la media noche"

"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo tan rápido?"

"Rein lo hará, ella quiere rescatarla como sea, creo que es la indicada"

"Espero que no se deje llevar"

"Yo también lo espero"

Las dos gemelas pensaron en lo que Rein haría si aquel policía le hacía algo a Ginga, y era algo que debían tener encuenta.

Fate se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba la cobriza.

Nanoha había terminado de bañarse y arreglarse, estaba apunto de ponerse sus converse cuando escuchó que tocaban.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Ella no quería ver a nadie pero sabía que no estaba en su casa y que sería mejor dejar pasar a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, sólo rezaba que no fuera cierta rubia, pero al parecer su súplica no sirvió de nada.

Cuando abrió la puerta vió a Fate ahí parada, mirando al piso ya que estaba demasiado avergonzada con la cobriza después de las tonterías que hizo.

"Que quieres" Le dijo la cobriza dandole la espalda y regresando a la cama para ponerse sus tennis.

"Quiero hablar contigo" Fate cerró la puerta con seguro ya que no le cabía la menor duda de que la chica pudiera escaparse y dejarla con las palabras en la boca.

"Pues yo no quiero hablar"

"Nanoha, yo se que tuve la culpa, no era yo cuando hice eso"

"No me interesa saberlo, te dije que no quiero hablar"

"No seas terca"

"¡Si lo soy! ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATARME ASI?!" Gritó ya no pudiendo contener su enojo.

"Perdonáme, yo de verdad que lo siento"

"Y crees que con una disculpa vas a solucionar todo?"

"Yo sé que no, pero quiero hacerlo"

"Vete, no quiero verte ahora"

Fate frunció el ceño nuevamente y se acercó a la cobriza que le daba la espalda para agarrar sus cosas e irse.

"No me iré hasta que hayamos solucionado esto"

Nanoha la sintió más cerca y volteó rápidamente ante la acción.

Fate la abrazó impidiendo que intentara safarse o simplemete darle una bofetada.

"Sueltáme" Ordenó intentando safarse del ferréo agarre

"No hasta que me escuches"

Nanoha seguía intentando quitarse a la rubia, pero la chica era demasiado fuerte y no pensaba soltarla hasta solucionar todo.

Fate estaba a centímetros de ella, así que la besó nuevamente como ayer en la noche, extrañaba esos labios y no negaba que quería probarlos otra vez, la cobriza se sorprendió e intentó safarse de nuevo, pero el abrazo era demasiado fuerte para seguir intentandolo, ella dejó de luchar y pensó en algo mejor, los labios de la rubia seguían pegados a los suyos, Fate chupaba su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y aventurarse nuevamente en aquella deliciosa boca.

Nanoha se aprovechó de eso y la mordió lo más fuerte que pudo. "Auuch! Eso dolió" Dijo Fate separándose pero no soltándola.

"Eso te pasa por hacer esas cosas"

"Pues sigue haciendolo porque no pienso soltarte"

Fate volvió a besarla y la cobriza de nuevo la mordió, más la rubia no se inmutó ante el dolor y siguió en lo suyo, acercó a la chica más, sus manos entraron debajo de esa camisa y acariciaron la espalda de Nanoha haciendo que le diera un escalofrío ante esas caricias.

La cobriza no dejaba de luchar así que empezaba a safarse, finalmente lo logró y empujó a la rubia a una distancia segura.

"¿Q-qué crees que h-haces?"

"No pude evitarlo" Fate intentó acercarse más pero la cobriza estaba a la defensiva, Nanoha se acercó y le dio una bofetada que sonó en toda la habitación. La rubia se sorprendió ante esa acción, miró a la chica que tenía enfrente estar de lo más furiosa con ella.

"¡Eres una estúpida Fate!" Gritó haciéndola a un lado agarrando sus cosas, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe.

Fate se quedó parada ante lo que pasó, sintió su mejilla arder pero poco le importo, fue reaccionando ante lo ocurrido y salió de la habitación intentando alcanzar a la cobriza.

"¡Nanoha espera!" Gritó Fate viendola ya irse con Hayate en el auto de su gemela. "¡NANOHA!" Intentó alcanzar el auto pero fue imposible.

La cobriza la vio tirada en el piso, pero no se inmutó en decirle a su amiga que se detuviera, ya que su enojo fluía más cada vez que la rubia intentaba remediar sus agresiones.

Alicia la observaba por el retrovisor, ya que estaba algo preocupada por su amiga. "Nanoha-chan, te pido una disculpa en nombre de Fate" Le dijo haciendo que la chica la mirara. "No es necesario Ali-chan, tú hermana es una idiota"

"Sí, lo es..." Suspiró Alicia regresando su vista a la carretera.

Fate regresó a la casa algo triste, ya que por culpa de su temperamento lástimo a alguien que no se lo merecía.

"Parece que ahora la pedazo de idiota eres tú" Opinó Chrono sentándose a su lado.

"Calláte, no necesitas decírmelo"

"Te lo digo porque no me gustó la manera en que trataste a Nanoha-chan"

"Soy estúpida"

"Demasiado, ahora concentráte en rescatar a Ginga y después de que eso pase, intenta disculparte con Nanoha-chan"

"Tienes razón" Suspiró, quitandole a su hermano la cerveza que se estaba bebiendo. "Ese maldito policía es una mierda" Contestó algo fastidiada.

"Debemos sacarlo del camino pronto" Contestó Chrono quitándole su cerveza a Fate.

_HORA Y MEDIA MÁS TARDE..._

Nanoha ya estaba en su casa junto con Hayate ya que ellas irían a recoger a Yunno al aeropuerto. "Hayate-chan, quieres algo de tomar?" Ofreció la cobriza yendo a la cocina.

"Una soda estaría bien" Sonrió siguiéndola.

La cobriza le dio una soda que con mucho gusto su amiga tomó. "Nanoha-chan, estás mejor?"

"Un poco, sigo enfadada con ella"

"Creo que ahora si se paso de la raya"

"Así es, por ahora no la quiero ver"

"¿Qué harás si mañana la ves?"

"Nada, sólo la ignoraré" Bebió más soda y le dió una sonrisa a su amiga.

"Espero que esto no empeore" Suspiró Hayate acabándose su soda.

"Espero..." Susurró la cobriza llevándose a su amiga a ver un poco de tv.

El tiempo pasó rápido para las dos chicas ya que estaban demasiado metidas en una novela que había, les era interesante ya que había drama y era algo que les gustaba a las dos amigas.

Hayate volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared enfrente de ellas, vio la hora y decidió que ya era tiempo de ir al aeropuerto y recibir a su viejo amigo.

"Nanoha-chan, es hora de irnos" Palmeó la cabeza de su amiga

"Nyahaha, Hayate-chan no hagas eso"

"Jajaja, lo siento es costumbre, ahora vamónos"

"Está bien" La cobriza se levantó y salió junto a su amiga en dirección al aeropuerto internacional de Uminari.

Decidieron irse en un taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible, la cobriza iba pensando todo lo que pasó con Fate y dolía su corazón al saber que la misma chica le inflingió daño.

_"Eres tonta, tonta Fate-chan... pero mi corazón duele cuando estoy lejos de ti..."_ Pensaba mirando el paisaje que tenía a un lado, suspiró ante el dolor y el enojo que sentía, ella quería lo mejor para su amiga, quería hacer cosas por ella y esperaba se solucionara todo. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente haciendola sonreír un poco. _" estaba celosa..."_ Esas eran las palabras que la rubia le dijo cuando la oyó hablando con su mejor amigo, nuevamente su corazón dolía, pero era de felicidad al saber que podía hacer sentir celosa a Fate.

Hayate veía de reojo a su amiga, observaba que estaba algo pensativa, hasta que la vio sonreír con un sonrojo manchando sus mejillas. _"Ojála se solucione esto..."_ Pensó mirando a un lado.

El taxi pronto llegó a su destino, las dos chicas bajaron para un encuentro con su amigo de las dos.

"Vaya que si hay algo de gente" Habló Hayate viendo a gente esperar a sus familiares, otros recién saliendo de su vuelo.

Ellas iban caminando tratando de esquivar a gente que pasaba empujando ya que llevaban prisa. "Pero que gente tan agresiva" Hayate decía mientras esquivaba a señores corriendo con sus maletas.

"Nyahaha, calma Hayate-chan" Nanoha agarró la mano de su amiga para que no se perdiera, llegaron a un lugar más despejado y donde personas esperaban a sus familiares.

"¿Lo ves por algún lado?" Preguntó la cobriza mirando a la gente que iba recién saliendo.

"No, tal vez si húbieramos traído la foto de un hurón, seguro que se identificaría" Sugirió Hayate riendo un poco ante tal sugerencia.

"No seas mala con Yunno-kun, Hayate-chan" Hizo un puchero Nanoha jalando la mejilla de su amiga.

"Auch, Nanoha-chan no tenías que ser agresiva, además no lo defiendas, él tiene la culpa por parecerse a uno"

"Hayate-chan" Advirtió Nanoha.

"Está bien me calmo, parece que hasta fuera tu novio" Bromeó la morena dandole a su amiga una sonrisa felina

"Claro que no, yo quiero a Yunno-kun pero cómo amigo" Aclaró la chica dandole un codazo a Hayate

"Okey, tú ganas, sólo ya no me golpees, soy porrista"

"Yo también lo soy, es más soy tu capitana, así que calla, mapache"

"Bien" La morena hizo un puchero entrecerrando sus ojos un poco. _"Me vengaré Nanoha-chan" _ Pensó sobándose su abdomen.

Las chicas siguieron esperando al chico rubio, que no daba señales de vida en el aeropuerto, ellas estaban empezando a desesperarse ante el retraso del chico.

Yunno, que estaba cerca de ellas, sonrió ya que se veían graciosas mirando a todos lados, le dio un poco de risa aquel mapache ya que casi no se veía con tanta gente alrededor, el decidió acercarse y asustarla.

"¡HOLA!" Gritó en el oído de Hayate.

"AHH! Yunno-kun! no me espantes así!" Grito la morena pegandole al chico.

"Auch! Eso dolió Hayate-chan" Lloriqueó Yunno.

"Eso te pasa por espantarme"

"Dejen de pelar" Dijo la cobriza sonriendoles a los dos.

"Nanoha-chan!" Gritó Yunno abrazandola y cargándola

"Nyahaha, Yunno-kun, bienvenido" Decía aún riendo

"Gracias! Me extrañaste?" Preguntó viéndola con ojos de cachorro

"Claro que sí, eres mi amigo Yunno-kun" Sonrió Nanoha

"Jajaja, yo también te extrañe Nanoha-chan" Se sonrojó mirando al suelo. _"Espero poder ser más que tu amigo pronto Nanoha-chan..."_ Pensó levantando la vista y sonriendoles a las dos

"Será mejor irnos, quiero ver a Ali-chan" Comentó Hayate.

"¿Quién es Ali-chan?" Preguntó Yunno caminando con sus amigas

"Es mi novia~, te la presentaré cuando la veamos" Aclaró Hayate sonriendo más.

"Está bien" Dijo él mirando después a una cobriza que se veía algo decaída. _"Me pregunto que le pasara..."_

"Nanoha-chan, estaría bien si llevamos a Yunno-kun ahora a la casa de Shari?" Preguntó la morena viendo a su amiga.

"mmm, bueno pues será mejor que primero le preguntes a ella"

"Tienes razón" Hayate sacó su celular y le marcó a Shari

"¿Hola?" Contestó Shari

"Hola! Shari, oye quería hacerte una pregunta"

"Claro, dime Hayate-chan"

"Pues me preguntaba si un amigo puede ir a tu casa hoy"

"Bueno, creo que no habría problema, es confiable?"

"Claro, es tonto pero confiable" Se burló viendo a su amigo mirandola con enojo.

"Jajaja, está bien. quieres que le diga a Ali que las recoja?"

"Sí por favor, dile que estamos en el aeropuerto"

"Está bien, nos vemos~"

"Bye bye" Hayate colgó y miró a su amigo. "Listo Yunno-kun, irás con nosotras"

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó algo dudoso

"Claro"

"Bien, entonces iré"

"Qué bien! Conoceras a nuestros nuevos amigos"

"Eso es una gran idea"

"Bueno entonces esperemos a que nos recojan" Comentó Nanoha viendo el cielo y sentándose junto a sus amigos. _"Será una tarde larga..."_ Suspiró bajando su mirada hacia sus amigos.

Alicia estaba con Vice hablando sobre lo de esa misma noche, hasta que llegó Shari y le dijo que Hayate llamó para avisar que su amigo iría a la casa, y que si podía recojerlos en el aeropuerto, ella sonrió y le dijo a Vice que después seguirían preparando todo. Salió de la casa y se subió a su auto arrancando directo a dicho lugar.

_"Espero que no haya problemas de nuevo..."_ Pensó recordando lo sucedido hace unas horas en la casa.

Después de que Nanoha se fue junto a Hayate, Alicia había regresado de la residencia Takamachi y no veía en ningún lado a su gemela, se preguntaba si había salido, pero su auto estaba en el garaje, Shari le dijo que la rubia se había ido a dormir y dijo que no quería que la molestaran ya que quería estar bien para el evento.

Chrono le dijo que estaba hablando con ella y que se sentía mal por lo que le hizo a la cobriza, así que le dolía la cabeza después de tantos problemas es por eso que se fue a dormir.

Fate estaba acostada, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, así que dormir le era algo dificil, suspiró en todo lo pasado y vaya que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba, decidió relajarse, así que le pidió a Shari que nadie la molestara.

"Maldito policía, quién iba a decir que serías un hueso dificíl de roer..." Se dijo agarrandose un poco la cabeza, había dejado una ventana abierta, solamente cerró las cortinas para que el sol no la molestara tanto, ella había oído el motor de un auto, pero no se levantó a ver quién era, pronto el sueño se estaba haciendo cargo de ella dejándola descanzar de ese dolor insoportable. _"Mi corazón duele..._" Fue su último pensamiento antes de que morfeo se la llevara por completo.

Alicia llegó a su destino viendo a su novia y a su amiga con un chico rubio, ella bajó y les sonrió. "Perdón si demore mucho" Mirando a su novia y sonriendole.

"Está bien Ali-chan, mira quiero presentarte a nuestro amigo" Hayate acercó a su novia al otro rubio.

"Un placer, soy Alicia" Estiró su mano hacia él en amabilidad.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Yunno Scrya" Le respondió estrechando su mano.

Se soltaron y sonrieron un poco, la mano de Alicia regresó a su lugar indicado en la cintura de Hayate, la morena puso sus manos en las de la rubia acariciandolas un poco, Alica sonrió en el afecto de la chica, la volteó y le dio otro beso uno corto pero lindo.

Nanoha vio esa escena y recordó el beso que Fate le había dado, su pecho dolía ante esa escena ya que imaginaba ser ella con la otra gemela. _"Sus labios eran suaves..." _ Recordó tocándose los suyos donde todavía sentía los de Fate.

Yunno había visto a su amiga actuar raro pero decidió no preguntar ya que por ahora quería conocer a todos los nuevos amigos de ella y Hayate.

Alicia y Hayate se separaron y se dieron una sonrisa tierna, voltearon a ver a una cobriza triste, ellas se miraron un poco al parecer ella estaba más que mal, algo había pasado entre ella y la gemela, un algo que ellas no saben y que tendrían que averiguar.

"Creo que es hora de irnos" Habló Alicia dandole un beso a la mano de su novia.

"Bien, vamos entonces" Respondió Nanoha mirando a la nada.

los tres iban a la salida del aeropuerto, la cobriza recordó que no le preguntó a su amigo en donde se quedaría.

"Yunno-kun, ¿Donde te quedarás?"

"Bueno mis papás me compraron un departamento cerca de TSAB"

"Ya veo, bueno entonces no hay problema, vamónos"

Salieron del aeropuerto y Yunno observaba el auto lujoso y se preguntaba si era muy rápido, pero su pregunta no tardó en ser contestada, ya que Alicia empezó acelerar para llegar pronto.

"Este auto es tuyo?" preguntó mirando a Alicia.

"Sí, es un regalo de papá" Respondió ella con una sonrisa de orgullo

"Pues debe ser muy caro"

"Algo, es por eso que lo cuido mucho"

"Ya veo"

Alicia vio que se estaban acercando a la casa de Shari, en ese momento también divisó que él auto de su hermana estaba siendo sacado. _"Supongo que ya pronto se va..."_ Pensó, bajando la velocidad y estacionándose cerca del otro auto.

Alicia vio que Chrono era él que estaba sacando el auto de su hermana, ella bajó y ayudó a bajar a sus acompañantes. Chrono vio a un chico rubio y pensó que tal vez era él amigo de sus amigas.

_"_Ah, Chrono él es Yunno" Señalo Alicia al chico.

"Un placer Yunno, soy Chrono hermano de Ali" Estiró su mano a modo de saludo

"El placer es mio" Estrechó la mano y se sonrieron.

Alicia de pronto decidió cambiar de tema. " Fate ya se va?" Preguntó mirando el auto.

"Si, bueno ella no ha salido de la habitación, pero lo saqué por si acaso"

"Ya veo, todavía tiene ese molesto dolor?"

"Un poco, estará bien" Sonrió cerrando la puerta del auto.

Nanoha estaba curiosa en saber a que dolor se referían sus hermanos, es que acaso a la rubia le paso algo?. "Chrono-kun, que tiene Fate-chan?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Bueno, tiene dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes se le pasará pronto" Tranquilizó él.

Ella asintió aún preocupada, pero decidió esperar hasta que la rubia despertara.

"Vamos, entren" Invitó Alicia. Los presentes la siguieron a ella junto a Hayate, Yunno al ver la casa se sorprendió ya que era cómoda pero lujosa, tenía un ambiente tranquilo.

"Bonita casa" Hizo un cumplido viendo los alrededores.

"Gracias" Le contestó una Shari que llevaba unas bebidas a los recién llegados.

Yunno la vio y se preguntaba si ella sería la dueña de la casa, dicha chica sonrió sabiendo que el chico no sabía quién era. "Soy Shari"

"Oh, mi nombre es Yunno" Sonrió ante la amabilidad de la chica.

Shari les ofreció a todos una cerveza, mientras ella iba avisarle a Fate que pronto comerían. Hizo su camino a dicha habitación abrió la puerta para ver todo el lugar oscuro, ella se acercó a la lámpara que había en la cómoda y la prendió.

Empezó a mover a Fate para que despertara y comiera algo. "Fate-chan, despierta debes comer algo"

Fate empezó abrir sus ojos, acómodandose a la luz que había, vio a su amiga sonriendole. "Shari, pasa algo?"

"No por ahora no, sólo venía a decirte que salgas a comer, todos ya estamos listos"

"Está bien, voy en unos minutos" Frotándose los ojos.

"De acuerdo, mas vale que salgas o te arrastro hasta la cocina" Advirtió en una forma divertida

"Jajaja, está bien"

Shari se levantó de la cama y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, regresó a la sala diciendole a las demás chicas que si le ayudaban a poner todo, Yunno se ofreció ayudar, ella le dio la oportunidad ya que todos estaban hambrientos y había hecho suficiente comida para todos.

Fate salió del baño ya más despierta, se puso sus converse y salió de la habitación a cenar, ya que necesitaba totalmente recargar sus pilas.

Logró ver una escena bastante peculiar si es así como la podía llamar, ya que había un chico rubio con un mandil rosa puesto, quería reírse pero se aguantó ya que su cabeza seguía palpitando un poco.

Se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a la cobriza, pero recordó que la chica le dijo que no quería hablar con ella, sintió tristeza pero sería lo mejor ya que no quería que se fuera otra vez enojada.

"¡Muy bien chicos, vamos cenar!" Gritó Shari sentándose ya que los demás llegaron pronto y tomaron sus lugares.

Fate se sentó a un lado de Shari, enfrente estaba Nanoha la cuál no la miraba, la rubia quería hablarle pero verla de ese modo, se arrepentía. Decidió empezar a comer y hacer caso omiso de ella por ahora.

Todos estaban riendo sobre bromas o chistes que decían algunos, Yunno les contó uno que los hizo reír, Fate tenía curiosidad ante ese chico, pero por ahora lo dejaría, sus amigos la veían algo avergonzados ya que a ella no le gustaban las _visitas oportunas_, _"Espero que Ali sepa lo que hace..."_ Pensó viendo a su hermana interactuar con el chico.

Nanoha veía de reojo a una Fate demasiado callada, la chica no la miraba, sólo hablaba con los demás a excepción de ella y Yunno. La vio agarrarse la cabeza, quería preguntarle si se sentía bien pero al final no lo hizo, no después de recordar los hechos de hace un par de horas.

Shari veía a Fate algo pensativa, estaba nerviosa de que se pusiera a gritar ya que Yunno era un desconocido para ella.

Chrono no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal pero decidió preguntarle al chico si sabía algo sobre autos. "Dime Yunno, te gustan los autos rápidos?"

"Bueno, sí un poco"

"Y las carreras?" Ante esa pregunta Alicia volteó a verlo y después a su hermana la cual seguía comiendo sin prestarles atención. Podía ver el labio de su gemela todavía algo hinchado.

"Si, me encanta verlas en tv" contestó comiendo un poco.

"Ahh... y te gustaría ver una real?" Le preguntó nuevamente sonriendole amistosamente

Fate estaba tomando un poco de cerveza cuando oyó eso, decidió esperar la respuesta del chico.

"Me gustaría, sería genial"

"Bueno porque nosot-" Chrono fue interrumpido por Alicia que le agarró la mano para que se detuviera. Mientras Fate lo volteó a ver con molestia.

"Ya es suficiente Chrono, calláte" Ordenó Fate viéndolo amenazadormente

Chrono hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, Yunno volteó a ver a la otra rubia la cuál lo miraba sin afecto alguno.

"Shari, podrías por favor darme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?" Preguntó Fate sonriendole.

"Claro" Shari se levantó y desapareció en un pasillo. "Gracias" agradeció la rubia.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo, mientras que afuera se escuchaba otro auto llegar, Fate ya sabía quiénes eran, suspiró un poco y espero a que entraran y le dijeran las cosas. Shari llegó después dándole la pastilla.

Ella la tomó agradeciendole nuevamente a su amiga.

"Fate, ¿Podemos hablar?" Dijo Zafira acercándose a ella.

Fate miró a su amigo y asintió, le dijo a los demás que siguieran en lo suyo.

Pronto desaparecieron del lugar donde estaban todos y entraron al estudio que tenía Shari. "Muy bien, ¿que está pasando?" Habló Fate mirandolos seriamente.

"Daisuke fue quién dejo escapar al policía" Decidió decirlo Verossa ya que él era el encargado

"¿Cómo escapó?"

"Al parecer el policía ya estaba informado, y huyó antes dejando un señuelo, y vaya que supo usarlo ya que no nos dimos cuenta"

"¿Se los dijo así como así?"

"No, tuvimos que golpearlo"

"Ya veo, lo tienen en el Hangar?"

"Sí, Rein está con él, cuando llegamos ella estaba ahí pegándole y lo desmayó un rato" Informó Zafira

"Será mejor que vayamos, Verossa tienes vigilando los alrededores?"

"Por supuesto Fate-chan"

"Bien, porque no quiero más estupideces"

"Entendido"

Los tres salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a los demás, Fate les informó casi todo, ya que ella no confiaba en el invitado y no pensaba revelar cosas enfrente de él.

"Fate-chan, tengo miedo de que te hagan algo" Confesó Shari abrazandóla muy fuerte.

"Tranquila Shari, voy a estar bien" Fate le había dado una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No hagas más tonterías Fate-chan"

"Haré lo posible"

Nanoha vio la escena y quería decirle a su amiga que se cuidara pero la rubia la ignoraba por completo.

Todos estaban viendo la escena algo preocupados, ya que Fate usaría la violencia y no las palabras para arreglar el asunto.

_"Quisiera abrazarte Nanoha... pero tus ojos me miran con ese enojo de antes..."_ Pensó viéndola un poco y voltéandose ya que no tenía agallas para mirarla a los ojos, no después de lo que pasó.

Fate, Verossa y Zafira se fueron al Hangar para prepararse, la gemela les dijo a sus hermanos que cuidaran a todos y que al nuevo lo mantuvieran lejos. Sus hermanos le dijeron que no se preocupara ellos lo vigilarían junto a los demás, Shari les había dado dispositivos para mantenerse todos en contacto, les explicó que en sus trajes había una pequeña cámara escondida para ver todo.

Shari estaría diciendoles los lugares seguros, claro revisando los planos del edificio para ver si tiene alguna salida de emergencia que les ayude.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN EDIFICIO ABANDONADO AL SUR DE UMINARI..._

Un policía estaba dándole algo de comer a la chica que secuestró, él la estaba usando como carnada y atrapar a Reinforce ya que era la principal sospechosa de todo lo relacionado con las carreras, la chica con la que estaba le confirmó que ella conocía muy bien a Rein y que jamás supo que estuviera metida en ese tipo de cosas, pero a él muy poco le importaba lo que la chica le dijera, sólo la tenía ahí por que Daisuke le había dicho que Reinforce estaba enamorada de ella.

Sonrió al imaginar la cara que tendrá ahora la peliblanca.

"¿Por qué no me dejas ir?" Le preguntó una temerosa Ginga

"Porque tu eres mi carta maestra" Contestó el policía dejando una bandeja con comida a un lado

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Contigo aquí, puedo atraer a Reinforce y encerrarla donde debería estar"

"¿Y según tú donde debe estar?"

"Ella debe estar en la carcél por ser una delincuente"

"Sí lo es o no ella jamás se dejará atrapar por ti" Aseguró Ginga mirandolo con odio.

"Eso ya lo veremos preciosa" Dijo Toma acercandose a la chica y acariciando su mejilla

"¡No me toques maldito cerdo!" Le escupió Ginga intentando alejarlo

"Una chica ruda ehh?" Se burló Toma dandole una bofetada. "Eso te mereces por zorra"

Ginga no contestó, solo se quedó callada mirando aquel tipo que iba a una mesa que tenía varias armas y un chaleco antibalas.

_"Rein-chan... ayúdame por favor" _ Pensaba Ginga teniendo esperanza de que la peliblanca la salvaría.

_HANGAR DE LOS TESTAROSSA..._

Fate y los demás habían llegado al lugar para cambiarse y prepararse para la acción que tendrían en un par de horas, Verossa tenía preparadas las ropas que todos usarían.

En una mesa había diferentes tipos de armas, había dos pistolas semi automáticas Desert Eagle Titanium Gold, una AK-47, Thompson, PPSH, MP5, Mini Uzi, dos Beretta,Glock, AA-12,SPAS-12, M16, Dragunov SVD entre otras.

Todos los chicos se habían ido a cambiar, su ropa consistía en pantalones negros, botas del mismo color, playeras negras, chalecos antibalas, guantes negros, capuchas negras, a los lados de los pantalones habían bolsillos para guardar cuchillos, granadas, etc.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, Fate fue a la mesa donde estaban las armas y agarró sus preferidas Desert Eagle Titanium Gold, SPAS-12, AA-12 y en los bolsillos de su pantalón metió cuchillos y granadas.

Reinforce agarró la AK-47, las dos Beretta y la Mini Uzi.

Verossa eligió una Glock, M16 y la MP5

Zafira escogió la Dragunov SVD, ya que él estaría en un punto diferente del edificio como francotirador.

"Quiero ver a Daisuke" Ordenó Fate algo molesta

"De acuerdo" Afirmó Zafira y la llevó hasta la oficina, donde de nuevo el chico estaba amarrado y con los ojos vendados.

Fate se acercó y le quitó la venda, el chico al verla de nuevo se asusto tanto que se puso pálido. La rubia sonrió ya que el chico se movía diciendole que no le hiciera daño.

"Callate" Le dijo Fate en voz tranquila a pesar de estar furiosa.

El chico hizo lo que le dijo y se tranquilizó ya que no quería que lo matara. "Así que, pudiste pagar la deuda de tu casa?" Le preguntó sentandose enfrente de él.

"S-sí, todo esta p-pagado"

"¿Por que tartamudeas?"

"No quiero morir" Confesó viendola con algo de miedo.

"Ya veo, debiste pensarlo mejor antes de hacer tus idioteces"

"Juro que no lo volveré hacer"

"¿Qué tal tu novia?" Cambió de tema sabiendo que su victíma se pondría paranoico.

"Por favor, no le hagan nada" Rogó dejando salir unas lágrimas

"No llores, me molesta eso"

"L-lo siento"

"Dime una cosa Daisuke, que te dijo aquel policía" Fate se levantó y sacó su Titanium observandola un rato.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron, pues sabía que si no contestaba le iría peor.

"Me dijo que me libraría de ustedes si le decía algo que tuviera que ver con Reinfoce-san"

"¿Porque Rein?" Le preguntó interesada y haciendole una seña a su amiga a que entrara. Rein entró y cerró la puerta, afuera estaban vigilando Zafira y Verossa.

"Verossa" Se escuchó en el intercomunicador del chico

"¿Signum?" Contestó algo confundido

"Si soy yo, voy en camino, no dejaré sola a mi hermana"

"Date prisa, nos vamos en unos minutos"

"De acuerdo, sólo dime si hay armas todavía"

"No, todos ya agarraron las que habían"

"Parece que usaré a Levantine"

"Perfecto"

La comunicación se corto y Verossa sonrió, su amiga tenía una Colt 45 muy potente y con la cuál siempre ha contado.

"Él me dijo que tal vez si agarraba a alguien que estuviera involucrado con ustedes la usaría como carnada"

Reinforce al oír eso se acercó al chico y le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz. "Estúpido, eso es lo que eres, y sabes porque?"

El chico sólo meneó la cabeza en negación. " Porque ese bastardo se llevo a la persona que amo"

Daisuke abrió los ojos muy sorprendido ya que él sabía que aquella chica era algo de Reinforce, pero pensaba que no le importaría mucho.

"Tranquilízate Rein"

"Me deje llevar, pero se lo merecía"

"Tienes razón, y en cuanto a ti, creí haberte dicho que si me traicionabas las próximas balas irían en tu cabeza" Recordó la rubia sonriendole en ironía.

"P-por favor, n-no me m-mates" Sollozaba Daisuke

"Tú mismo buscaste tu muerte, no te preocupes te regresaremos a tu familia..."

"Mi familia?"

"Si, pero muerto por supuesto, ya que cuando alguien se mete con nuestros amigos o familiares les va mal y tu no serás la excepción, me alegra que pagaras tu deuda, a tu familia no le pasará nada ni a tu novia, sólo tu pagarás lo que hiciste"

"Espera, espe-" El chico no terminó de hablar o de rogar ya que Fate le apuntó a su cabeza y le pegó dos tiros matándolo al instante.

"Zafira, llevatelo de aquí" Ordenó saliendo y viendo a Signum vestida igual que ellos.

"Iré para ayudar a mi hermana" Dijo firmemente mirando a Fate

"De acuerdo"

"Rein, da la orden salimos ahora"

"Claro" Rein fue alejandose de su hermana y de su amiga para preparar todo.

"Espero que tú también te controles Signum" Bromeó la rubia

"Mejor que Rein si puedo"

"Espero, tienes a alguien más a quien cuidar" Dijo refiriendose a Shamal

"Tú también Fate, tienes que cuidar a Nanoha"

"No lo creo, no después de lo que le hice" Afirmó Fate dándole la espalda y yendo directo a la camioneta.

En total eran 5 camionetas blindadas y de color negro, lo último que Daisuke le dijo a Reinforce era la dirección del edificio en donde estaba el policía y Ginga.

Se detendrían a unos kilómetros para no llamar la atención, Zafira llevaba el cuerpo de Daisuke en su camioneta lo dejaría cerca del barrio donde vivía el chico. Se estacionó en un callejón oscuro, sacó el cuerpo y lo dejó entre bolsas de basura, observaba para varios lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca, hizo rápido el encargo y se fue ya que él era francotirador y tenía que estar arriba de un edificio cercano.

Fate, Reinforce y Signum irían delante de los demás, Verossa sería su retaguardia de las tres.

En otra parte Shari tenía listos sus monitores para llevar la operación a cabo, revisaba los planos del edificio, mientras Vice observaba otros con imágenes de todos los chicos y las escenas que se llevarían ahí, Nanoha, Hayate y Shamal decidieron ayudar, ya que ellas no querían que les pasara algo malo, ellas estaban a cargo de los avisos que se llegaran a dar a estaciones de policía cercanas, Signum les dio un pequeño curso de cómo hacerlo, así que fácilmente pudieron entender todo el proceso.

Alicia y Chrono vigilaban la casa ya que si el policía no era tan estúpido mandaría refuerzos a la casa de Shari, ellos estaban bien escondidos entre las sombras. Mientras que un Yunno fue encerrado en una habitación por su propia _seguridad_.

"Muy bien, Shari empecemos" Se oyó la voz de Fate en el intercomunicador.

_"De acuerdo Fate-chan, en el edificio por la parte de atrás hay una puerta que dice "Solo personal autorizado" esa entrada los llevará a un elevador cercano y a las escaleras de servicio, tienes que tener cuidado ya que el edificio parece en buen estado pero no es así"_

"Muy bien, pues entonces aqui vamos" Fate les hizo señas a los demás y con cuidado iban a la parte trasera del edificio.

Vice veía todo detalladamente, un monitor marcaba a las personas que entrarían al edificio, Shari les había puesto rastreadores, ella no les comentó eso ya que se habían ido muy rápido.

"De acuerdo, Rein, Signum ponganse cada una a los lados de la puerta" Ellas asintieron e hicieron lo que les dijo la líder. "Verossa cúbreme" Verossa apunto hacia la puerta listo para disparar si es necesario.

Fate le dio una patada a la puerta y se hizo a un lado sacando sus Titanium, apuntó rápidamente y no vio amenaza alguna.

Entró primero, seguida por los demás, empezaron a dispersarse para encontrar las dichosas escaleras siempre alerta.

"Por aquí" Dijo Reinforce esperando a su líder, pronto la rubia fue subiendo las escaleras apuntando hacia arriba. Policias empezaron a disparar mientras subían. "Maldición! Son unos cabrones!" Gritó Verossa disparandoles a sus enemigos, poco a poco siguieron su camino al segundo nivel.

_"Entra en el segundo nivel Fate-chan ahí hay 16 policias, ten cuidado" _ Aprevino Shari observando los demás sensores de movimiento del edificio.

Tal y cómo dijo ella, había 16 policías custodiando el segundo nivel, Fate no quería hacer ruido ya que no quería que Toma supiera que estaban dentro. Les dijo a los demás que fueran escondiendose entre las sombras y los mataran con sus cuchillos, todos asintieron e hicieron lo que se les pidio, los 16 policias estaban alertas, uno de ellos logró ver a uno y empezó a disparar, los demás policias intentaron pero uno por uno fueron cayendo.

"Equipo dos entren ahora y custodien el primer nivel" Indicó Zafira viendo a los demás entrar al edificio.

Fate empezó a matar junto a los demás a los policías, habían sido precavidos para que su presencia no se notara en el lugar, pronto terminaron su tarea y siguieron con su misión. Aunque los cadaveres de los policias en las escaleras estorbaban demasiado.

_"Cada vez es dificil Fate-chan, en el tercer nivel hay 20 policias, tengan cuidado, al parecer ese tipo sólo los puso de carnada"_

"Entendido"

"Muy bien chicos, creo que la acción ya va a empezar, Rein te abriremos paso de acuerdo?"

"Gracias, Fate"

"Lo que sea por los amigos, ahora sigamos"

Fate sacó de nuevo sus pistolas precavida en todo momento, Verossa iba hasta atrás cuidando que nadie les atacara por la espalda.

Las escaleras eran viejas y estaban en malas condiciones pero tenían que seguir antes de que pasara algo malo.

"Buenas noches, Caballeros" Dijo Fate sonriendoles y empezando a disparar a los policias, Signum entró despues usando su Colt 45, matando a todo el que se le atravesara.

"Verossa! Dispara a tu lado izquierdo" Gritó ella mirando a los policias que iban atacarle por la espalda.

Verossa les sonrió a los policias y empezó a usar su Glock disparandoles a todos en la cabeza.

Rein se abrió paso y subió al tercer nivel. _"Rein-chan, el tercer piso es aún más peligroso ten cuidado ahí hay 35 policias"_

"No te preocupes Shari, los matare a todos" Reinforce escogió su AK-47 y empezó a disparar, los policias estaban algo sorprendidos ante el ataque, algunos intentaron agarrar sus armas pero había sido inútil ya que la peliblanca era más rápida.

En el segundo nivel, Fate disparó al último policía, escuchó la balacera que había arriba y pronto todos subieron a ayudar a su amiga, vieron que Rein estaba empezando a tener dificultades.

"Rápido! Matenlos!" Gritó Fate disparando a algunos policias, las balas iban a todos lados, Fate recibió una bala en su brazó.

"Aggh! Mierda!" Gritó sintiendo la herida.

"Fate-chan!" Gritó Nanoha que había escuchado el grito de la rubia

"Tranquila Nanoha-chan, está bien" Tranquilizó Shari viendo que su jefa siguió disparando.

"Hijo de Puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Gritó disparandole al causante en la cabeza.

Zafira estaba en posición listo para disparar, el segundo equipo empezó a subir a los niveles despejados.

"Esten alerta, repito esten alerta" Advirtió Zafira viendo desde la mira de su arma.

"Rein nos quedan dos pisos" Afirmó Fate, empezando a cargar su SPAS-12 una escopeta color negra y que le encantaba la potencia de la misma a la rubia.

El cuarto nivel era el más peligroso ya que ahí había alrededor de unos 50 policias a lo sumo, sería su último recorrido pero el más peligroso.

"Muy bien, aventaré unas granadas de humo, todos preparense, estos malditos cerdos deben morir"

"Fate tu brazo esta sangrando más" Dijo Signum viendo el brazo de su jefa con una herida grave.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, debemos seguir" Fate se agarró su brazo un poco pero no sediendo al dolor que le provocaba.

Nanoha que podía oír las conversaciones, estaba nerviosa ya que escuchó que Signum dijo que su herida sangraba demasiado. _"Fate-chan... por favor que estés bien" _ Pensó la cobriza juntando sus manos para que todo saliera bien.

Tal y cómo dijo la rubia, había aventado tres granadas de humo al lugar, el cual rápidamente empezó a llenarse de humo, Fate y los demás empezaron a disparar a los policias, mientras que ellos disparaban sin darle a ninguno, sus balas iban a todas partes, una bala rozó a Signum, pero poco le importó y siguió concentrada, el humo poco a poco empezaba a disiparse del lugar dejando ver a los policias sobrantes, Reinforce entró y disparó abriendoles camino a sus amigos, la escopeta de Fate penetraba perfectamente el cuerpo de las policias, ya sea las piernas, brazos o cabezas, a ella muy poco le importaba.

Un policia estaba escondido y ellos no lo veían ya que estaban disparandoles a sus compañeros, notó que Verossa estaba alejado de los demás, se fue acercando a él pegandole con el mango de su pistola.

Verossa cayó al suelo un poco desorientado, veía a un policia cerca de él apuntandole con su pistola, él estaba desarmado ya que el policia logró quitarselas.

"Ahora si perro, te llegó la hora" Contestó el policia, iba apretar el gatillo cuando sintió que una bala llegó a su pierna, Verossa se hizo a un lado y agarro de nuevo sus armas y le disparó al policia terminando de matarlo. "Aquí el que murió fuiste tú" Le dijo mirandolo unos segundos y luego mirando a Fate quien fue la que lo salvó

"Gracias"

"No es nada, ten más cuidado"

"Zafira necesitamos tu ayuda ahora" Informó Fate

"De acuerdo Fate"

Zafira se Preparó y empezó apuntar a los francotiradores contrarios, logró matar a los cinco, después fijo su mirada en donde podía ver a Toma hablando con Ginga. Estaba listo para disparar cuando...

"Si yo fuera tú no haría eso" Dijo una voz femenina apuntandole a la cabeza

Zafira quitó la mano del rifle y levantó las manos en rendición. "Y tú quien eres?" Preguntó él sin moverse

"Me llamo Sakura, y soy quién te metera a la cárcel junto a tus amigos"

"Veo que eres demasiado confiada" Rió él ante eso.

"Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando estés tras las rejas"

"Ah... yo no lo creo" Zafira se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a pegarle a la detective. La chica era buena en el arte marcial así que él estaría más que contento de tener un encuentro ahora.

"Nada mal para una policía"

"Será mejor que no te confies"

"Te tragarás tus palabras" Empezó atacarla, la chica era buena esquivando pero era cosa que no le preocupaba a Zafira, ya que él tenía más experiencia y ganaría sin duda alguna.

_"Zafira... que pasa porque no disparas?!" _Gritó Fate ya que estaban teniendo dificultades con algunos policias que le estorbaban en su camino al cuarto nivel.

"Dame unos minutos Fate, estoy peleando con una bella dama" Respondió Zafira sonriendole a la chica.

"¡Date prisa y matala ya!" Fueron las últimas ordenes de su jefa

"Veo que sabe manipularte" Dijo la detective que había oído los gritos

"No me manipula"

"Entonces que es lo que hace? Porque eso es lo que yo siento que hace"

"Sigo ordenes porque yo quiero"

"¿Porque lo permites? ¿Es que tienes que hacer siempre lo que te dice?"

"Ella me salvó de un lugar horrible, tú que vas a saber!" Grito más desesperado y agarrandola con la guardia baja la golpeó en su abdomen sacandole el aire.

"Nunca juzgues a la gente sin conocerla" Fue lo último que dijo y la noqueó.

Zafira se acercó a su rifle acómodandose para disparar.

"Estoy de regreso Fate"

_"Bien, date prisa, una bala le dió a Signum"_

"De acuerdo" Zafira volvió a puntar a Toma el cuál estaba nervioso ya que se escuchaban muchos pasos hacia donde él estaba.

"Tus amigos ya llegaron" Dijo Toma apuntando en la entrada con un rifle.

"Dejalos en paz!" Gritó Ginga desesperada

"¡Calláte! ¡No me des ordenes!"

"¡¿PORQUE HACES ESTO?!"

"Es muy fácil, quiero ser el mejor" Respondió sin dejar de mirar la entrada

"¡¿Sólo por eso?! Es estúpido!" Respondió Ginga intentando safarse.

"Claro que no!" Toma se acercó a ella listo para darle otra bofetada.

"Yo que tu no haría eso" Se escuchó una voz fría en la entrada del nivel, Toma estaba sorprendido ya que por querer golpear a la chica se distrajo.

Rápido agarró su rifle y disparó. "¡Rein-chan!" Gritó Ginga

Reinforce logró quitarse a tiempo, en ese momento entró Fate seguida por Signum la cuál estaba herida de una pierna, Verossa empezó a disparar, para tomar ventaja y posicionarse mejor.

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO!" Gritó Fate disparando, una bala logró darle a Toma en una pierna, haciendo que cayera y se arrastrara a esconderse.

Signum se acercó a Ginga y empezó a quitarle las cuerdas que lastimaban a la chica. "Tranquila te sacaremos de aquí" Dijo Signum para tranquilizar a Ginga

"Signum-san, que esta pasando?"

"Te lo diremos después de que esto acabe"

Fate se distrajo ya que veía si Rein estaba bien, fue algo que hizo que Toma usara como ventaja, el se paró rápido y le disparó en el pecho. Todos estaban asombrados por lo que paso, Fate iba cayendo al suelo con una bala en su pecho, la bala dió en la cámara que llevaba.

Nanoha empezó a gritar desesperadamente. "¡NO! ¡FATE-CHAAAAAN!" Gritaba ante lo que pasó. "Shari, por favor dime que está bien"

"Lo siento Nanoha-chan no tengo comunicación con ella" Dijo Shari tratando de comunicarse con la rubia.

"No... no... no Fate-chan!" Decía sin poder creer lo que pasó. Hayate la agarró ya que su amiga empezó a descender al suelo.

"Nanoha-chaan!" Gritó sacudiendola un poco. "Por favor despierta!" Gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Shamal! Ayúdame" Llamó a su hermana para que revisara a su amiga. Shamal se acercó rápidamente y revisó el pulso de Nanoha.

"Tranquila Hayate-chan, su pulso está bien, sólo se desmayó por el impacto"

"Rápido Vice-kun ayudanos a ponerla en el sillón" Dijo Hayate

"De acuerdo" Vice levantó a Nanoha y la colocó en el sillón.

Shari regresó a ver lo que había pasado en aquel edificio.

_"Signum! Signum! qué paso con Fate-chan!"_

Signum se acercó rápido a Fate, ella no se dió cuenta que Toma seguía con el rifle, y que estaba apunto de dispararle.

"SIGNUM CUIDADO!" Gritó Reinforce

Signum no pudo moverse cerró los ojos ya que sólo podía esperar la bala, pero esta nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y vio al policia con una bala que había entrando en su cabeza.

Se sorprendió un poco, pero después reaccionó ante las constantes llamadas de Shari

_"Signum! Estan bien?! ¡¿Que paso con Fate-chan?!_

Signum volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba moviendose un poco y abriendo sus ojos. Sonrió, al parecer el diablo seguiría en ese mundo más tiempo.

"Tuvimos suerte... el chaleco la protegió y nosotros estamos bien"

Shari suspiró en alivió, _"Gracias a dios que están bien"_...

Fate estaba en el suelo, su pecho le dolía ya que el impacto de la bala fue muy duro. "Ese hijo de..." Fue lo unico que dijo ya que su brazo empezaba a palpitar de la bala que tenía dentro.

Signum y ella no se podían levantar sólo se sentaron a ver la escena que había frente a ellas.

"Rein-chaaan!Estás bien?" Preguntó Ginga revisando a Reinforce

"Estoy bien, en cambio tú tienes un golpe en la mejilla, ese idiota te golpeó" Dijo alterada.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes no es nada"

"Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti Gin"

"Perdóname por meterte en esto, no me lo merecía después de lo que te hice" Ginga empezó a llorar ya que seguía sintiendose mal por lo que hizo.

"Basta de eso Gin, lo hice por que te quiero"

"Pero aún así..." Ginga no terminó de hablar ya que unos labios la besaban con ternura, ella se sorprendió un poco pero después se dejó llevar.

Ella pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Rein y se dejó llevar en el beso. _"Nunca pude olvidarte Rein-chan..."_ Se dijo sintiendo de nuevo esos labios que tanto le gustaban y extrañaba.

Verossa tuvo que carraspear un poco ya que tenían que regresar ahora. "Ejem... chicas siento interrumpir pero debemos irnos"

Reinforce y Ginga se separaron un poco para sonreirse y darse un beso pequeño. "Vamos Gin-chan"

"Sí, Rein-chan"

Las dos se agarraron de la mano y se dirigieron a las dos chicas heridas que estaban en el suelo. "Al parecer está todo arreglado no?" Preguntó Fate sonriendoles

"Si, gracias por la ayuda Fate"

"Nah, no es nada jaja hicimos lo que pudimos"

"Gracias Fate-san"

"No me agradezcas Gin-chan" le Guiñó un ojo

"Vamos Verossa ayudame" Dijo Reinforce ayudando a levantar a su hermana y Verossa a Fate.

Bajaron con algo de dificultad las escaleras ya que Signum no podía apoyarse bien, mientras Fate agarraba su brazo para evitar que sangrara más, pronto ya estaban fuera del edificio, algunos chicos ayudaron a Signum a subir a la camioneta, Fate logró subir sintiendo el dolor todavía en su brazo y el dolor en su pecho.

"Vamonos chicos, antes de que las patrullas lleguen" Dijo Fate cerrando con su otra mano la puerta.

"Vamonos Ogami"

"Cómo usted ordene Fate-san"

Las camionetas se fueron sin dejar rastro alguno de lo que pasó ahi, eran aproximadamente las 11:00 PM y mañana tenían que ir a la escuela. Su recorrido estaba siendo directo al hangar que estaba a unos cuántos kilómetros ahora, las camionetas se estacionaron y los chicos poco a poco se acercaban a sus jefas.

"Gracias chicos, hicieron un gran trabajo, mañana tendrán lo suyo" Les dijo Fate.

"Gracias Fate-san" Dijeron los chicos haciendole una reverancia

"Rein, lleva a Gin-chan a su casa ya es algo tarde, mañana le explicaremos todo"

"Está bien, nos vemos mañana Fate, descanza"

"Gracias Rein, nos vemos"

"Signum será mejor que nos revise Shamal, asi que vamónos"

"Ogami, por favor llevános a casa de Shari"

"Por supuesto"

Ogami arrancó de nuevo la camioneta y llevó a las chicas de vuelta a casa, el télefono de Fate sonó, no podía sacarlo así que Signum la ayudó.

"Aquí tienes Fate"

"Gracias Signum"

Fate agarró su télefono y contestó la llamada. "Hola mamá"

"Fate-chan, porque tú y tus hermanos no han llegado a casa todavía?" Preguntó Precia algo preocupada ya que presentía que a uno de sus hijos le paso algo

"No te preocupes mamá, en unos minutos ya estamos haya de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, tengan cuidado"

"Claro que si mamá"

Fate colgó y suspiró al parecer su mamá presintió algo y por eso le marcó ya que ella era la principal preocupación de su madre.

"¿Todo bien?" Signum volteó a verla sonriendo con cansancio.

"Si, mamá quiere que vayamos a casa pronto"

"Ya veo, pero primero que te saquen esa bala"

"Espero que Nanoha no haya visto lo que pasó"

"Opino lo mismo"

La camioneta llegó a su destino, Alicia y Chrono reconocían esa camioneta así que decidieron salir de su escondite y ver a su hermana, ellos no sabían que Fate había sido lastimada.

Ogami salió y ayudó a bajar a Fate, que a duras penas podía ya que el dolor en todo su cuerpo le impedía caminar mucho.

Alicia vio el brazo izquierdo de su hermana sangrar, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella para saber que había pasado. "Fate, dios este brazo sigue sangrando"

"Estoy bien Ali, no te preocupes"

"Nada de que no me preocupe, vamos adentro para que Shamal te revise"

"Está bien"

Chrono se acercó después algo asustado de ver la sangre de su hermana. "Onee-chan! ¿Estás bien?"

"Tranquilo viejo, sólo es una herida pequeña, voy a estar bien"

"¿Segura?"

"Claro tonto, tu hermana no es de las que se rinden"

"Es cierto mi hermanita puede ser estúpida pero es fuerte"

"Estás haciendo que me arrepienta de tratarte bien"

"Lo siento ya me cayo"

"Eso está mejor"

Alicia abrió la puerta para meter a su hermana a la casa y que Shamal pudiera atender la herida.

"Chrono ayuda a Signum" Dijo Fate dandole una sonrisa

"De acuerdo"

Chrono regresó a la camioneta para ayudar a Ogami a bajar a la pelirosa y que la atendieran ya que su pierna estaba empezando a molestarla más.

Nanoha estaba temblando ya que no sabía nada de la rubia, escuchó una puerta abrirse y revelar a Fate, que le decía algo a su hermano, ella se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia ella.

"Fate-chan! Creí que te había pasado algo malo" Sollozo la chica abrazando más fuerte a la chica y sorprendiéndola.

"Auch, Nanoha, estoy bien, sólo fue un rasguño"

Nanoha se había alejado un poco ya que quería inspeccionarla y ver que todo estaba en orden, vio el brazo izquierdo sangrando y levantó su mirada hacia la rubia.

"Mou, Fate-chan, esto no es un rasguño" Regaño la cobriza a la rubia por no darle importancia a la herida. "Vamos a que Shamal te revise"

Fate de dejó llevar hasta el sillón, Shamal le empezó a decir que si tenía alguna otra herida, Shamal le preguntó a Shari si tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, la chica asintió y rápidamente fue por él.

Mientras tanto iba entrando un Chrono con una Signum cojeando, Shamal la vio y la empezó a regañar también por ser tan descuidada, la pelirosa le pidió disculpas y pronto también fue atendida.

La herida de Fate sanaría pronto ya que, si fue grave pero afortunadamente no lastimó ningún nervio.

En cuánto a Signum tendría que estar en cama durante toda una semana aproximadamente, sería menos si se quedara tranquila. Shamal dijo que iba a estar al pendiente de ella. Todos rieron ya que Shamal se puso roja como un tomate por decir eso tan fuerte.

"Nanoha, será mejor que te lleven a casa junto a tu amigo" Habló Fate viendo el reloj.

"Pero Fate-chan y tú?"

"No te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien"

"Esta bien, pero ten cuidado"

"Gracias, Nanoha" Fate después volteó a otro lado ya que seguía sin poder mirar esos zafiros

"Bueno, Chrono te llevara junto con Hayate, Shamal y tu amigo que no se donde esta"

"Él esta encerrado en una habitación, iré por él" Se levantó Nanoha para ir a sacar a su amigo

"De acuerdo" Fue lo único que dijo la rubia ya que los celos estaban fluyendo de nuevo.

La cobriza agarró sus cosas y fue por su amigo. "Yunno-kun, vamonos" Sonrió ella agarrando la mano de su amigo

"Tardaron mucho en sacarme de aqui" Hizo un puchero dandole un apretón a la mano de su amiga.

"Nyahaha, lo siento" Nanoha salió con su amigo a la sala donde se despedirían de los demás.

Fate la vio agarrando la mano de aquel chico y frunció el ceño, no dijo nada solo observaba la escena. _"Maldita sea...!"_

Los cuatro amigos se despidieron de los demás, la rubia se levantó sintiendo el dolor de su brazo. "Fate-chan! No te levantes tan rápido" Le dijo Shari.

Nanoha volteo y vio el brazo de su amiga sangrar de nuevo, se acercó e intentó ayudarla. "No lo hagas, Nanoha" Le dijo la rubia haciendo que la cobriza parara

"Pero Fate-chan, tu brazo..." Intentó acercarse de nuevo.

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes, vete o se te hará tarde"

Nanoha cerró sus puños fuertemente, le dio la espalda a la rubia y se fue con los demás. Yunno se enojo un poco ante la actitud de la chica.

"Oye, Nanoha-chan sólo quería ayudarte" Habló él haciendo que la rubia lo mirara con enojo.

"Tú no te metas, no es tú problema"

"No dejaré que la lastimes" Esas palabras le llegaron de nuevo a Fate ya que eso hizo, la lastimó.

"Lárgate de aqui" Le dijo ella señalandole la puerta.

Alicia decidió intervenir ya que su hermana estaba herida y no quería que se pusiera peor.

"Yunno, por favor retiráte" le dijo amablemente

"Está bien, sólo porque me lo dices tú Ali-chan, compermiso" Yunno salió metiéndose al auto de Chrono.

Hayate sentía que algo malo estaba pasando pero preguntaría mañana ya que ahora todos necesitaban un buen descanzo.

"Nanoha-chan, estás bien?" Preguntó Hayate viéndola con preocupación.

"Estoy bien Hayate-chan" sonrió un poco.

_"¿Que te pasa Fate-chan? Sólo quería ayudarte..."_

Yunno vio a su amiga callada el resto del camino, quería ayudarla ya que esa chica le habló de una manera inrespetuosa _"Definitivamente te protegeré Nanoha-chan..."_

Después de un día tan estresante todos queríamos descanzar, mañana sería otro día y más cosas pasarían. En este día hubo demasiadas emociones encontradas, nuestra vida sigue apesar de que hacemos cosas demasiado peligrosas, mi vida empieza con algo muy interesante, creo que me he enamorado, no sé cómo paso, pero espero saberlo pronto.

He traído conmigo a esa chica llamada Sakura, es muy hermosa, hablaré con ella e intentaré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ella me llegue a querer tanto como yo.

Después de una vida de miseria, tengo amigos que me ayudan y que estan dispuestos a dar su vida por mi. Fate es la mejor persona que conozco es gracias a ella que sigo vivo.

_"Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por cualquiera de mis amigos... Porque ellos son las mejores personas que pude haber conocido y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de nada..."_

**Y aquí mi actualización! jajaja :P bueno como verán tengo otra historia interesante llamada Heat to Heart. La mayoría quiere matar a Yunno. e.e Es algo que tenemos en común! XDDD pero bueno, también tengo otra historia que es Futa y la cuál será algo triste pero buena. Sigo modificandola ya que quiero que les agrade!**

**Bueno eso sería todo Disfruten!**

**Atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**


	6. Chapter 6

Un día en particular

El día anterior pasaron cosas inesperadas, la primera fue que habían secuestrado a Ginga, la segunda que por mis tontos celos lástime a una bella chica y la tercera... Bueno fue aún peor ya que la trate violentamente, estaba cegada por la ira, me dejé llevar por él momento ya que uno de mis amigos y claro él mejor en llevar ordenes al pie de la letra había cometido un grave error, su momento de estúpidez trajo consecuencias, Signum recibió un balazo en una pierna y yo en el brazo.

En mi vida me había sentido más miserable cómo ahora, la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida está enojada conmigo, soy estúpida lo sé, pero ayer no era yo, ya que ese chico llamado Yunno estaba demasiado cerca de ella, me molestaba y sigue molestandome eso, mi hermana me había dado un golpe reventándome el labio cosa que me sorprendió de ella, pero a la vez me hizo ver mis errores. Cuando llegamos a casa y mis madres me vieron con un brazo herido me regañaron junto a mis hermanos, después de toda una plática larga fui a mi hábitación, quería descanzar, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y apenas si podía moverme, pero bueno eso fue ayer ahora era un día nuevo y tenía que ir a TSAB.

Me levanté y me fui a darme un baño, tengo que admitir que me era dificil ya que mi brazo dolía cuando lo movía, pero al final logré asearme, la parte más dificl era cuando tenía que ponerme mi ropa, en ese momento mi gemela entró.

"Fate, vine a ayudarte" Me decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Gracias Ali" Le agradecí ya que mi desesperación se estaba siendo notoria.

Alicia empezó a ponerme mi sostén, después mis pantaletas y calcetines, me preguntó que ropa usaría, yo le dije que me pondría unos jeans con una camisa hollister roja con cuadros negros y unos converse negros de bota.

Pronto ella terminó y me ayudó con mi mochila, bajamos al comedor a desayunar, en la mesa estaban mis madres y Chrono.

"Buenos dias chicas" Saludó Precia.

"Buenos días mocosas" Saludó Lindy dejando su periódico a un lado y sonriéndoles a sus gemelas.

"Buenos días, mamá y papá" Contesto Alicia.

"Buenos días, madre y viejo" Habló Fate chocando los cinco con Lindy.

"¿Que tal tu brazo Fate-chan?" Preguntó una preocupada Precia.

"Está bien mamá" Aseguró Fate ya que su madre no quería que fuera a la escuela así.

"Espero y tengas más cuidado" Intervino Lindy tomando un poco de café.

"Sí lo tendre"

"Bueno a desayunar" Dijo Precia sentándose a lado de su esposa y mirando a sus hijos que comían como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Una risa abandonó su boca ya que los chicos le decían que cómo su comida no había otra igual.

El desayuno fue exquisito y los tres hermanos se despidieron de sus padres para irse a la escuela. Alicia ayudó a su hermana a entrar a su auto ya que la gemela no conduciría hasta estar completamente recuperada. Le había dicho que antes de ir a TSAB pasarían por la ahora novia de Alicia, eso tomó por sorpresa a Fate ya que ella no sabía de ese asunto así que decidió preguntar.

"Tengo una duda Ali" Dijo Fate volteándola a ver.

"Claro, dime" Respondió su gemela sin dejar de ver la carretera.

"¿Cómo es que Hayate ya es tú novia?" Preguntó alzando las cejas ante la diversión de ver a su gemela sonrojada.

"B-Bueno es que con todo lo que pasó ayer, no pudimos decirselos" Tartamudeó recordando la escena del día de la fiesta.

"Tenemos algo de tiempo, dime"

"De acuerdo, todo empezó cuando..."

_FLASHBACK..._

_La fiesta estaba yendo de lo mejor, los chicos estaban divirtiéndose ya que el ambiente era el mejor, se oían risas y gritos de algunos, había chicos gritando a otros "¡Fondo, fondo!"_

_En un rincón de la casa estaban dos chicas besándose y subiendo el tono de las caricias, riendo juntas. Después de ese baile que hicieron las chicas, una en especial prendió a la gemela ya que le encantaba el movimiento tan sexy que tenía. Nadie más se había percartado que ellas fueron desapareciendo en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, ellas entraron en una y pusieron el seguro para que nadie las molestara._

_Alicia había arrinconado a Hayate en una esquina de la habitación besándola con total pasión. _

_"Hayate... ese baile... estuvo... genial..." Decía Alicia entre besos._

_La morena solo reía ante lo que había causado en su amante. Las manos de ella se aferraron al cabello dorado, mientras que las de la gemela acariciaban las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a sus muslos. Alicia besaba sus mejillas y cuello hasta morder su oreja, sus manos empezaron a entrar en la camisa de la chica mas baja tocando esos pechos perfectos para ella._

_"Ali-chan...ahh..." Gemía la morena._

_"Me gustas Hayate" Le dijo la rubia besándola nuevamente._

_La noche fue perfecta ya que sólo importaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer, las chicas quitaban prendas de la otra explorando sus cuerpos, fue una noche de pasión para ambas, ellas habían disfrutado cada sensación que se daban en ese momento..._

_Al día siguiente Alicia fue la primera en despertar y ver a su lado a una morena profundamente dormida. Sonrió recordando todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, Hayate empezaba a despertar acómodandose más cerca de la rubia._

_"Buenos días Hayate" Alicia se acercó a la chica y le dio un pequeño beso._

_"Buenos días Ali-chan" Devolviendo el beso_

_"Anoche fue increíble" Dijo Alicia acariciando mechones color chocolate._

_"Si, fue muy bueno" _

_"Hayate, después de lo que ha pasado, me encantaría decirte que aceptaras ser mi novia" Confesó la chica un poco sonrojada._

_"Claro que sí!" Gritó en emoción la morena dandole muchos besos a su ahora novia._

_Estaban a punto de reavivar la pasión pero oyeron el grito de Shari y se levantaron lo más rápido vistiéndose y saliendo de la habitación..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

Fate estaba sorprendida ante lo que le dijo su hermana, tenía la boca abierta porque no podía creer que su hermana ya haya tenido relaciones.

"Wow... que historia tan interesante" Dijo Fate tratando de reaccionar.

"Si, les ibamos a decir ayer pero con lo qué paso no pudimos" Explicó su hermana mirándola unos segundos ya que seguía manejando.

"Ya veo" Fue la única respuesta de Fate, ya que estaban llegando a la saca de la novia de su hermana.

Alicia le dijo que iría por Hayate, su hermana asintió y esperaba dentro del auto, observaba la escena con atención ya que su gemela se veía más feliz con tan sólo estar con aquella chica.

De pronto recordó a Nanoha y sintió su corazón doler más, no tenía cara para mirarla, a ella le había encantado besar a la cobriza, esos labios tan suaves eran los mejores que ha probado en su vida. _"Por favor perdóname Nanoha..." Rogaba por que fuera así ya que no soportaba tenerla tan lejos._

Su hermana y Hayate iban de regreso al auto, la morena vio a Fate y la saludó también preguntándole como estaba su brazo, ella le dijo que no era tan malo después de todo, incluso le contó que sus madres regañaron a Alicia por haberle pegado, pero ella la defendió diciéndoles que había sido su culpa.

La morena rio un poco ya que veía a su novia sonrojada y diciéndole a su gemela que se callara. El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, pronto llegaron y Alicia ayudó a Fate a bajar del auto dándole su mochila.

"Gracias Ali, perdón si te doy molestias" Se disculpó ya que no quería ser una carga para nadie.

"No te disculpes Fate, soy tu hermana después de todo"

"Aún así disculpa" Insistió ella, pero su hermana negó restándole importancia diciéndole que si hubiera sido ella, Fate hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Las tres iban saliendo del estacionamiento para llegar a su salón, ya que tendrían un día algo pesado.

Nanoha iba llegando con su mejor amigo a la escuela ya que le mostraría los alrededores, con un poco de ayuda que pediría claro, de lejos pudo ver a sus amigos saliendo del estacionamiento, vio también que Fate llevaba puesto un soporte para su brazo ya que tenía que tenerlo sostenido debido a que la bala le dejo un recuerdo.

Su corazón dolió de verla así, la tristeza la inundaba ya que no quería verla siempre en esas condiciones, su amigo que iba a lado suyo la vio algo pensativa.

"Nanoha-chan, estás bien?" Preguntó ya que la cobriza no le hacía mucho caso.

"S-sí, perdón Yunno-kun es que estaba pensando en algo"

"¿Y se puede saber que es?"

"Por ahora no quiero hablar de eso" Evitó el tema ya que ese problema no tenía que ver con el rubio.

"Como tu quieras, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que sí, gracias" Le sonrió ante la amabilidad que le ofrecía su amigo.

Los dos también hicieron su camino a su salón, Yunno iba guiado por Nanoha ya que él apenas había llegado y no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a una escuela tan grande cómo lo era TSAB.

Fate se sentó en su lugar, intentando no lastimarse el brazo, suspiró ya que no le gustaba estar así pero al menos logró evitar toda una desgracia. Chrono que iba apenas llegando le hizo una seña de paz y se sentó. La gemela meneó la cabeza ya que hermano era estúpido hasta la medúla.

Empezó a sacar su libreta para su primera clase, escuchó risas que venían de la entrada del salón así que volteó solo para ver a la cobriza con el rubio riendo muy animadamente. Ella no podía quitar sus ojos de esa escena, quería ahorcar al chico por agarrar su mano como lo hacía en ese instante. _"No Fate, es mejor no intervenir" _ Se dijo tratando de ignorarlos y seguir en lo suyo.

La cobriza entró al salón y se sentó en su lugar que le asignó su sensei, volteó a ver a una chica rubia que miraba a otro lado menos a ella, una sonrisa triste marcó esas hermosas facciones, recordando que le dijo que no quería hablar con ella ni verla. _"Es por eso que no me miras Fate-chan" _ Pensó viendo que dicha chica seguía con su atención en otro lado.

La sensei Mariel entró dándoles los buenos dias a sus alumnos, explicó que tenían que formar equipos de seis integrantes para un experimento en equipo. Fate no tenía ganas de nada así que sólo se quedó en su lugar recargada viendo cómo algunos de sus compañeros de clase se levantaban a unirse a otros más, Chrono se acercó a ella diciéndole que el equipo estaba casi completo pero sólo les faltaba un integrante. "Entonces nee-chan ¿Donde conseguimos al sexto?" Preguntó su hermano viendo a todos sus compañeros completos.

"No tengo idea" Respondió sin mucho interés.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó el peliazul viendo que su hermana no era como otras veces.

"Sólo estoy algo molesta con lo de mi brazo, es todo" Mintió ella mirando su brazo herido.

"Ya veo, pero pronto te recuperarás" Animó su hermano dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Alicia había juntado a Hayate, Nanoha, Chrono y Fate al equipo, pero su sensei les dijo que tenían que conseguir otro integrante. En ese momento un rubio tocó la puerta ya que se había ido a dirección para conseguir su horario, la sensei se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, le preguntó al chico que si se le ofrecía algo, él le dijo que era nuevo y ese sería su salón a partir de ahora.

"Entiendo, entonces ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó la sensei Mariel.

"Mi nombre es Yunno Scrya" Contestó el chico dándole una reverencia.

"Muy bien, pues vamos entra para que conozcas a tus nuevos compañeros" La sensei abrió más la puerta dejándolo entrar.

Yunno dio unos pasos y se puso enfrente de todos presentándose. "Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yunno Scrya" Se presentó sonriéndoles amistosamente.

Alicia se había palmeado la frente ya que si ese chico estaba ahí provocaría más problemas.

Fate estaba viéndolo con enojo. _"Eres un cabrón"_ Insultó interiormente al chico.

Nanoha le sonreía a su mejor amigo dándole más ánimos.

Chrono le sonrió al chico. _"Tal vez yo no sea ya el único estúpido" _ Pensó mirando aquel chico que vestía muy estupidamente.

Hayate estaba mirándolo con gracia ya que quería molestar a su amigo. "Hurooon! Bienvenido~~!" Dijo la morena en todo cantarín haciendo reír a su clase.

Fate se reía más fuerte ya que su amiga se atrevió hacer tal cosa, por otra parte Nanoha estaba mirando a Hayate con enojo, ya que no le gustaba que insultaran al pobre chico. Yunno se sonrojó furiosamente ante la verguenza que su amiga le estaba haciendo pasar.

"¡Silencio todo mundo! Respeten a su nuevo compañero" Habló la sensei también algo molesta ante esa broma de su alumna. "Y usted Yagami-san, no me haga sacarla del salón" Sentenció la sensei dándole una mirada de advertencia.

"Está bien" Respondió la morena enseñándole la lengua a su sensei que estaba de espaldas.

"Parece que ya tenemos a nuestro sexto integrante" Opinó Nanoha haciéndole una seña al rubio para que se acercara a ellos.

Yunno de inmediato se dirigió a los demás sonriéndoles amistosamente, cierta rubia estaba indignada con la presencia del chico, pero lo necesitaban así que no opinó tan sólo se quedó callada durante todo el resto de la clase.

...

El timbre sonó dando por terminada esa hora, su sensei les recordó que tuvieran un tema listo para mañana, todos los grupos empezaron a dispersarse a sus respectivos lugares, el amigo de la cobriza para mala suerte de Fate estaba a su lado, ella estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió un golpe en su brazo herido que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó ella agarrándose el brazo.

Sus amigos escucharon el grito y voltearon viendo que la rubia estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras agarraba su brazo que empezaba nuevamente a sangrar, Yunno se había espantado ya que cuando se levantó, su silla le pegó al brazo de la otra rubia.

"L-Lo siento" Se disculpó intentando hacer algo para calmar a la rubia.

Alicia se acercó más a su hermana para ayudarla a detener el sangrado. "¿Qué paso?" Preguntó preocupada agarrando con cuidado su brazo.

"Ese tonto me pegó con la puta silla" Se quejó Fate no aguantando el dolor.

"De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención" Intentó disculparse de nuevo el chico con ella.

"Vamos a enfermería" Dijo Alicia llevándose a su gemela fuera del salón.

Los demás veían como desaparecían en la salida, luego voltearon a ver a un rubio nervioso ya que cómo él había dicho no era su intención.

"Tranquilo Yunno-kun, estará bien" Tranquilizó la cobriza acercándose a su amigo.

"Eso espero, de verdad Nanoha-chan que no era mi intención" Volvió a insistir agarrando la mano de la cobriza.

"Lo sé, por ahora será mejor ir a ver como va todo" Sugirió viendo a Chrono el cuál asintió en acuerdo.

Hayate estaba más que nerviosa ya que si su amiga Fate estaba furiosa trataría mal al chico. _"Ojála y no pase algo peor"_ Suplicaba la morena por que fuera así.

Los cuatro iban por el pasillo algo apresurados ya que estaban preocupados por la rubia, Hayate y Nanoha alcanzaron a oír murmullos.

_"¿Haz visto? Fate-sama fue llevada a enfermería por Alicia-sama y tenía mucha sangre en un brazo"_

_"Si, unos dicen que iba con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor" "¿Qué le habrá pasado?"_

_"Pobre Fate-sama espero y se recupere pronto"_

Nanoha estaba más preocupada, ya que aunque le había dicho a la chica que no quería hablarle ni verla estaba muriéndose más por no hacerlo, quería estar ahora mismo ayudándola con esa herida pero ella misma alejó a la chica que intentaba disculparse por sus desplantes.

Pronto llegaron a la enfermería donde vieron a Fate sentada en una camilla con el brazo descubierto y lleno de sangre, Shamal les dijo que esperaran afuera, pero la cobriza no se salió ya que se quedaría ahí con o sin consentimiento de la otra chica. Yunno no quería dejar a Nanoha con aquella chica, pero la mirada que le dio la rubia era una muy escalofriante. "¿Tú, que haces aquí?" Preguntó la rubia de manera brusca al rubio.

"Venía a ver como estabas" Contestó algo nervioso

"Pues ya viste que estoy bien, ahora vete" Dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la poca presión que le dio Shamal.

"Fate-chan, tu herida se volvió abrir, debes tener cuidado en no hacer movimientos bruscos que puedan lastimarte así" Regaño la doctora, dandole una mirada de advertencia.

"Lo siento, tendré más cuidado"

Yunno se salió después de ver que la rubia estaba bien, ya que sentía que no era bienvenido por ella. _"¿Pero que demonios le pasa? Fue un accidente"_ Pensó regresando con los demás.

Shamal empezó a curar de nuevo la herida, diciéndole que le daría unos calmantes para el dolor insoportable, la rubia se quedaría en ese lugar ya que la doctora le dijo que era mejor, ya que el calmante era algo fuerte y estaría haciendo efecto en unos minutos.

Nanoha se acercó a la chica, mirando su brazo. "Fate-chan, debes tener cuidado" Le dijo en tono preocupado.

"Creí que no querías verme ni hablarme Nanoha" Dijo Fate viéndola con tristeza.

"Eso es cierto, sigo enojada contigo pero no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti"

"Nanoha yo-" Fate fue interrumpida por el dolor cuando intento levantarse de la camilla

"Quédate quieta Fate-chan"

Nanoha recostó con cuidado a la rubia que era una terca en querer levantarse.

"Perdóname" Le había dicho la rubia mientras sostenía la mano de la cobriza.

"Fate-chan, creo que por ahora será mejor que descanzes"

"No, Nanoha yo se que soy una idiota por tratarte así, me siento miserable tan sólo de recordarlo yo de verdad lo siento, si te soy sincera me duele el corazón cuando estás lejos de mi, así que si ya no quieres seguir hablándome yo entendere pero por favor perdóname" Rogó Fate aferrándose a esa suave mano.

No cabe decir que la cobriza estaba estupefacta en una parte importante que la propia Fate confesó, su corazón dolía igual que el suyo y no soportaba estar lejos de ella, ¿Qué podía decir cuando estaba igual o peor que ella? "Fate-chan yo..." La chica no podía hablar ya que las palabras no podían salirle hasta que miró a la rubia con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

"Me odias ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la rubia secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

"No, claro que no te odio" Contestó rápidamente Nanoha acercándose más a Fate. "Es sólo que tus acciones fueron muy violentas y eso me asustó mucho" Confesó dandole por fin ese abrazo que tanto quería.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón" Decía Fate dejándose calentar por esos brazos.

"Shhh...Está bien Fate-chan, te perdono" Arrulló Nanoha sonriendo un poco.

"Gracias, Nanoha" Fate empezaba a sentir los efectos de la pastilla así que se quedó dormida en brazos de la cobriza que la estaba arrullando, zafiros habían bajado su mirada para ver a una muy dormida rubia.

"Dulces sueños, Fate-chan" Sonrió Nanoha depositando un beso en la mejilla de la otra chica quedandose ahí con ella.

Shamal que había salido para darles algo de privacidad entró viendo a la pareja más tranquilas, la cobriza volteó a verla y le guiñó un ojo de que todo estaba bien.

"Nanoha-chan, no regresarás a tu salón? Los demás ya se fueron" Informó la doctora sentándose en su silla para hacer papeleo.

"Quiero quedarme con ella" Fue la única respuesta de la bella chica acurrucándose más a la rubia quitando mechones dorados. _"Tienes un rostro muy angelical, Fate-chan"_ Pensó contemplando ese bello rostro. _"Y mi corazón está cómo loco otra vez..."_

La cárcel había llegado a su fin ya que para ser él primer dia de clases fue demasiado aburrido para unos, la mayoría se iban a sus casas más que nada a dormir, por otro lado había un chico en especial que quería irse junto a una bella dama de ojos azules, la cual no había salido aún de la enfermería. Él había ido averiguar el porque junto con los demás, pero Shamal les dijo que Nanoha se había quedado dormida junto a Fate, ese hecho lo hizo enojarse por 2 simples razones, la primera era que la rubia trató mal a su amiga y dos que su amiga decidiera hacerle compañía olvidando los malos tratos.

Alicia veía las acciones de aquel chico con curiosidad ya que no se había percatado que Yunno estaba con el ceño fruncido desde que habían regresado de la enfermería por segunda vez. _"Es más que obvio que este chico está celoso..."_

En la enfermería, la primera en despertar fue Fate, quizo moverse un poco pero sintió el brazo de alguien más, así que volteó a la derecha y vio a la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo dormida junto a ella, eso hizo que su corazón de hinchara de alegría ya que pensaba que dicha chica se iría una vez que se quedara dormida.

"Eres tan hermosa..." Susurró acariciando su rostro.

Esa caricia provocó que la cobriza reaccionara y fuera despertando, burdeos miraron zafiros durante un largo rato, ese imán atraía a la rubia a que se atreviera acercarse a Nanoha y sentir esos labios rosados y bien definidos, la cercanía era cada vez mas ya que la bella dama no se oponía a recibir ese beso, pronto sus labios se tocaron sintiendo un choque eléctrico ante el afecto. _"No puedo evitar querer sentir siempre tus labios"_

El beso era un poco tímido pero lleno de emociones que las mismas chicas ponían, poco a poco se separaron viéndose de nuevo a los ojos y sonriendo. "Tus labios son muy suaves, Nanoha" Confesó Fate con una hermosa sonrisa que cautivó a su acompañante.

El corazón de Nanoha se aceleró más ante la sonrisa tan hermosa que le dio la rubia, sus mejillas estaban empezando a tener un rojo muy lindo. "G-Gracias, Fate-chan" Agradeció avergonzada.

"No me agradezcas es la verdad, de ahora en adelante prometo no jugar a ser la Casanova contigo"

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo algo confusa la chica.

"Quiero que tu me dejes enamorarte pero no por esa tonta apuesta, está vez quiero ir hacer las cosas bien"

"¿Estás hablando enserio?" Seguía confundida la cobriza.

"Sí, así que ¿Me dejarias hacerlo?" Preguntó tomando la mano de la chica y dandóle un pequeño beso.

"Bueno, creo que yo también quiero ir enserio Fate-chan"

"Entonces, empecemos desde cero Nanoha" Ofreció emocionada.

"Hagamoslo Fate-chan"

Las dos sonrieron más ante esa nueva propuesta, sabían perfectamente que sus actos ya no erán por una simple apuesta en la que una de las dos tenía que ganar, esta vez empezarían dejando salir sus sentimientos, mostrando mejor su personalidad. _"Quiero ser yo quién pueda robarte esas hermosas sonrisas Nanoha"_

_"Dejemos que nuestros sentimientos salgan a flote Fate-chan... y cuando sea así quiero estar para siempre contigo"_

La doctora Shamal entró nuevamente ya que había ido al sanitario, una sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras veía una escena bastante hermosa, una en la que Fate besaba con ternura a Nanoha reflejadas por rayos de sol que las hacía verse mejor.

Pero tenía que interrumpir la atmósfera ya que todos se habíam ido y sólo quedaban ellas tres, sintió algo de verguenza en tener que intervenir. "Perdón chicas, pero los demás chicos las están esperando en la entrada de la escuela" Dijo Shamal sonriéndoles en disculpa.

Las chicas que habían volteado a verla le hicieron caso, primero bajo de la camilla la cobriza para poder ayudar a la rubia. "Gracias Nanoha"

"No es nada Fate-chan, será mejor irnos ya o los demás empezaran a inquietarse"

"Tienes razón, vamos" Fate había agarrado su mochila junto con la de Nanoha ya que su hermana se las había llevado despúes del almuerzo, la cobriza le insistía a Fate que la dejara cargar sus cosas pero ella le dijo que estaba bien.

"Mou Fate-chan, no seas terca" Hizo pucheros Nanoha llendo a un lado de la rubia.

"Jajaja, esta bien Nanoha enserio" Insistió sonriéndole para calmarla.

Las dos chicas siguieron su camino directo hasta donde estaban sus amigos, la cobriza recordó que le había prometido a su amigo que le iba a dar un recorrido por TSAB pero con lo que paso lo olvidó por completo.

"Nanoha ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Fate viendo a la chica muy pensativa.

"Sí, es sólo que se me olvido por completo el recorrido que le daría a Yunno-kun por la escuela"

No es como que la rubia estuviera enfadada ahora, ella no conocía bien al chico pero no era tonta para no saber que ese tipo no veía a su amiga sólo como eso, una amiga, ella había prometido no volver hacer esas cosas horribles y más si lastimarían a la chica que tanto le gusta. _"Pelearé limpio por Nanoha, así que prepárate Yunno"_

"Ya veo, bueno si quieres mañana mis hermanos y yo podemos ayudarte con eso" Ofreció agarrando la mano de la cobriza y entrelazando sus dedos. _"Yo te necesito siempre a mi lado Nanoha..."_

"Eso estaría muy bien Fate-chan, muchas gracias!" Dijo una emocionada Nanoha dandole un apretón a la mano de la rubia.

La linda pareja estaba llegando a la entrada de la escuela y visualizando a sus amigos, ellas jamás separaron sus manos y era algo que Yunno había notado y que lo hizo apretar sus puños más. Pronto terminaron de acercarse a ellos diciéndoles que todo estaba bien y que habían solucionado el problema, para felicidad de ellos y para mala suerte de Yunno.

_"No voy a permitir que me la arrebates..." _ Pensaba mientras veía a su amiga muy feliz a lado de la otra chica.

Todos decidieron irse ya que tenían tarea que hacer, se repartieron algo de información para su tema de mañana, Nanoha se fue con Fate, Alicia y Hayate, mientras que Yunno se fue sólo ya que vivía cerca de TSAB.

Chrono se había ofrecido a llevarlo pero el chico declinó la oferta diciéndole que iría primero a la biblioteca.

El peliazul le dijo un adiós y se subió a su auto, arrancando y siguiendo a sus hermanas.

_RESIDENCIA DE ZAFIRA._

Zafira estaba viendo televisión mientras que había una chica en su cocina preparando algo de comer, ellos al principio del día habían tenido una pelea ya que la detective le decía que la había secuestrado, el chico reía ante las ocurrencias de ella.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Dos chicos estaban peleando dentro de una casa grande en la cuál ya estaba casi toda la sala destruida, una chica hermosa de hermoso cuerpo con ojos verdes y cabello negro intentaba golpear a su secuestrador._

_"¡¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo infeliz?!" Gritó la chica soltándo golpes que eran esquivados por Zafira._

_"Calmate, no pienso hacer nada" Habló serenamente mientras se divertía con aquella chica._

_"¿¡Entonces porque demonios me trajiste hasta aquí?!" Gritaba más euforicamente._

_"Te traje porque estabas desmayada" Aclaró el chico agarrando uno de los puños de la chica._

_"¡Tú fuiste quién me noqueó!"_

_"Sí, pero no te mate, deberías estar agradecida"_

_"¡¿Agradecida?! Tú eres un delincuente!" Gritaba más fuerte haciéndo que los mismos se oyeran hasta la calle._

_"No grites tanto, y no soy un delincuente"_

_"Si no lo eres entonces ¿Porqué tenías contigo un arma?" Preguntó dejando de lanzar puñetazos._

_"Era en defensa personal" _

_"Si claro, mira yo no sé porque me trajiste aquí, pero una vez que me vaya traere a todos los policias"_

_"Hazlo, pero no tienes pruebas de que yo hice algo malo, además la policía te da por muerta" Informó el chico agarrando el control y prendiendo la tv. "Miralo por ti misma" Le dijo señalándole el televisor._

_"__Y en otras noticias, en un edificio abandonado al este de Uminari se encontraron cuerpos de varios policias, al parecer hubo una balacera ya que personas reportaron que había varias personas vestidas de negro con armas, puede haber sido por la investigación que hacía un detective llamado Toma Avenir, el cuál también fue allado muerto con una bala en la cabeza y una en su pierna, muchos piensan que fue porque dicho policia estaba metido en algo demasiado peligroso y por eso lo mataron, también encontraron el cuerpo de una policia que algunos juran nunca han visto, su nombre es Sakura Maeda tenía apróximadamente 22 años, una joven que sus propios compañeros dicen nunca haber tenido contacto con ella. Cuando otros dicen lo contrario._

_Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su primera pregunta era el ¿Porque sus compañeros la negaban? ¿Es que acaso ellos no quieren más problemas?. Zafira veía que la chica estaba confundida así que decidió explicarle el motivo del porque la negaban._

_"Sakura, yo sé él porque ellos te niegan" Confesó el chico poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella._

_Sakura volteó a verlo con incredulidad exigiendo que le dijera a que se refería. "Verás, yo le pedí a un amigo que me ayudara a cubrir todo dato de ti"_

_"Y...¿Porque hiciste algo así?"_

_"Estarías en peligro si no lo hago" _

_"¿Peligro? Pero yo soy policía no soy una amenaza"_

_"Hay cosas que no sabes Sakura, pero no soy yo quién debe decirtelo"_

_"Entonces...¿Quién?"_

_"Una persona que es poderosa y sólo ella puede decirte las cosas"_

_"¿Acaso... es la chica que te daba ordénes?"_

_"Sí, ella te lo dirá a su debido tiempo, por ahora debes quedarte aquí"_

_"Supongo que si digo que no, igual no me dejarás ir ¿Verdad?" Dijo resignada la chica._

_"Así es, si quieres algo de comer puedo preparar algo" Ofreció el chico levantándose del sofá._

_"No, yo lo haré ya que no quiero que le pongas alguna droga a mi comida" Se levantó rápidamente yendo a la cocina. "Está bien, cómo tu quieras..."_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

El motivo del porque cubrieron todo lo que tuviera que ver con la detective fue porque en realidad Toma Avenir no era un detective y sólo la había engañado, el chico solo era un policía peatonal que se encargaba de vigilar que los conductores no violaran las reglas de tránsito, Verossa había contactado a unos policias aliados a él y a Fate, el peliverde les preguntó si conocían a dicho detective, ellos decían que solo lo habían visto unas cuántas veces, al parecer sólo estaba aparentando ser uno ya que ¿Porque demonios un simple policia mandaría a robar un auto? Muy simple, Toma Avenir fue contratado nada mas ni menos que por Veyron Huckebein, él era responsable de todo el desastre ocurrido días antes y ayer por la noche, el le dijo al dichoso "detective" que robara su propio auto así lo recuperaría y podría vengarse de Fate. Un error que causó la muerte de policias comprados por el mismo.

Fate no sabía aún esa información ya que Verossa quería manejarlo por su cuenta e investigar más a fondo si sus hermanos de Veyron también estaban metidos en ese asunto, en parte Verossa tenía miedo ya que cuando se enterara su jefa la misma se pondría furiosa y era algo que no quería. El problema sólo lo sabía el mismo Verossa y Zafira ya que si le decían a Reinforce o a Signum alguna iría a matar al chico.

_MID-CHILDA GARAJE DE VEYRON..._

Veyron estaba desesperado ya que su "ayuda" había fallado y lo habían matado, su plan fue un completo fracaso ya que no recuperó su valioso auto, él no les comentó nada a sus hermanos ya que estarían más que en contra de sus planes de arruinar todo lo relacionado con Fate. "Maldito Toma eras un estúpido, uno que no pudo cumplir con algo tan sencillo" Decía mientras daba vueltas alrededor del garaje.

Fortis se preguntaba que tanto hacía su hermano en ese lugar, pero recordó que Veyron quería deshacerse de los Testarossa, cosa que nunca lograría ya que toda la familia tiene el dinero y poder para eliminarlos tan pronto cómo ellos tronaran sus dedos.

"Si él planea algo, no estaré a su favor, yo prefiero mil veces servir a Fate-san en lo que sea en vez de morir cruelmente" Se dijo mientras miraba el garaje.

Tiempo atrás cuando los hermanos vivían en Mid-childa habían hecho a los Huckebein sus principales socios en el negocio de las carreras clandestinas, todos eran buenos amigos pero pasó algo que hizo que la rubia les perdiera confianza y dejara de ser socia de ellos, el problema empezó cuando a Veyron se le encargó recoger el dinero de los perdedores, en ese entonces habían apostado 10,000,000 millones en efectivo, todo iban en un maletín negro, pero al chico se le ocurrió quedarselo y gastarlo en su propio beneficio, le había mentido a Fate diciéndole que los perdedores no querían entregar el dinero y que habían escapado cuando él los había amenazado diciéndoles que no regresaran ahí. La rubia estaba enfurecida por tal estúpidez de los chicos, ella no perdió tiempo y les había dicho a Zafira y Verossa que los buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras si era necesario.

Ellos hicieron lo que su jefa les pidió, no tardaron en encontrarlos, agarrarlos y llevarlos hasta Fate, cuando ella se enteró pronto llegó al lugar y los empezó a golpear junto con Reinforce y Signum, incluso usó un bate de metal para romperles algún hueso si se quedaban callados, ellos decidieron hablar y decirle que Veyron les había pedido el dinero y que los había amenazado.

Fate estaba sorprendida con esa información así que decidió soltarlos y dejarlos ir, al otro día Veyron había ido a la antigua casa de los Testarossa para visitar a su amiga y socia, iba muy feliz presumiendo un Toyota Supra Mark IV color negro. Su descaro era enorme y claro algo que hizo enfadar a su socia, ella le dijo que la fuera a ver en el lugar de siempre.

Veyron le dijo que ahí estaría puntual, cuando llegó vio a todos con sus autos, él bajó y los saludó a todos, pronto Signum y Reinforce lo agarraron y noquearon para que fuera más fácil atarlo. Cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos él vio a su socia mirándolo con desagrado, su mirada bajo más para ver que ella llevaba un Bate de metal.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que haría su socia, Fate empezó por darle puñetazos rompiéndole la nariz y pronto agarró de nuevo el Bate y lo golpeó rompiéndole también sus costillas, él gritaba diciéndole que le daría el auto pero que no lo matara, la rubia lo dejó ahí diciéndole a Zafira que lo aventara cerca de un hospital.

Verossa que estaba con su jefa después le dio las llaves del auto y se lo llevaron a un lugar más despejado.

Veyron a hecho demasiadas cosas, después de ese "incidente" Fate jamás volvió a confíar en ningún Huckebein, los amenazó a todos de que si decían o hacían algo ella misma los llevaría al infierno.

_"Serás el primero en ver el infierno por hacer cosas que no deberías hacer querido hermano..." _Pensó Fortis regresando a la casa.

_RESIDENCIA HARLAOWN..._

Fate estaba en su cuarto con su laptop buscando un tema interesante para el proyecto que su sensei les dejó, pronto encontró uno de su agrado, lo imprimió y guardo las hojas entre su cuaderno.

Suspiró ya que recordaba lo que le había dicho a la bella dama de zafiros azules cuando la dejó en su casa...

_FLASHBACK..._

_Un auto lujoso se estacionó enfrente de la casa de Nanoha, Fate la llevó hasta la puerta para hablar con ella sin que sus hermanos escucharan su conversación._

_Chrono estaba dentro del auto con música a todo volumen así que él casi no le preocupaba a su hermana._

_"Nanoha, de verdad estoy muy feliz de estar contigo ahora mismo..." Confesó la rubia bajando un poco la mirada ya que estaba avergonzada._

_"Yo también lo estoy Fate-chan...quiero que tú y yo nos conoscamos mejor" _

_"Sabes, practicamente me gustas más cuando te sonrojas de esa manera tan linda" Fate se acercó más y acarició la mejilla de la chica._

_"F-Fate-chan..." Tartamudeó la cobriza ante esas palabras._

_La rubia levantó su mano para agarrar el mentón de Nanoha para que la mirara a los ojos. "Quiero ser yo quien siempre pruebe estos delicados labios, quien te saqué sonrisas todo el tiempo" Fate la besó dejando en el mismo, un sentimiento nuevo para ella, pero uno que se sentía bien expresarlo de esa manera. Nanoha no tardó en corresponder el beso y abrazarse con cuidado a la chica._

_"Yo también quiero ser la única persona para ti Fate-chan..." Declaró dándole un beso tierno._

_En el auto estaban una pareja muy felices por los acontecimientos que se estaban dando. "Ahora sabrás lo que es el amor Fate" Pensó Alicia volteando a ver a su novia y dandole un pequeño beso. "Cómo yo lo estoy haciendo ahora..."_

_Chrono vio a su hermana y sonrió muy feliz de saber que su hermana estaría en buenas manos. "Ahh... yo también quiero una novia" Suspiró para después seguir cantando._

_"I said ooooh~ jiltuhage haji mayo, ooooh~ jipchaghage haji mayo, I LOVE YOOOUUU, I LOVE YOOOUUU!" Cantaba desafinado en voz alta que hacía que los perros de vecinos ladraran en su canto._

_Fate que seguía besando a Nanoha volteó a ver a su estúpido hermano cantando desafinadamente. "¡ESTÚPIDO CHRONO CALLATE, CANTAS HORRIBLE!" Gritó Fate provocando que la cobriza riera y su hermano subiera más el volumen..._

_(Haru jongil geudae moseup jakku tteo-olla onjongil olliji ahneun jeonhwagiman tto jyeodabwa)_

_(Wae ireon nae mameul ajik molla nan neuoi ma-eumeul ajik jal molla)_

_Con la música a todo volumen Fate decidió ignorar a su hermano y seguir con la cobriza que estaba enfrente suyo. "Perdón Nanoha, mi hermano es idiota" Se disculpó la rubia._

_"Nyahaha, esta bien Fate-chan, amí también me gusta esa canción" Confesó la chica dandole un guiño a la rubia_

_"Pero aun así, suena horrible cuando la canta él" Señaló al chico que seguía cantando._

_"Tal vez, pero te sugiero que la escuches y me des tu opinión mañana" Nanoha se acercó y la besó dándole un adiós y entrando a su casa._

_Fate estaba estupefacta ante la forma tan sexy en la que la cobriza entró en su casa._

_"Definitivamente debo escuchar esa canción" Y con eso en mente regresó al auto de su hermana, no sin antes patear a el de su hermano para que bajara el volumen._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

"Debo ver ese video" Se dijo la rubia regresando a su escritorio y buscando la canción de "I LOVE YOU - 2NE1" (watch?v=I-DKNzvYexw)

Fate terminó de ver el video y se quedó con la boca abierta, saber lo que decía y también saber que Nanoha se la recomendó era algo que la ponía feliz. "Yo seré quién tenga tu corazón y no ese imbécil de Yunno" Se dijo pensando nuevamente en esa maravillosa chica.

_"Me he enamorado... y quiero que seas tú la que siempre esté a mi lado..." _

_RESIDENCIA TAKAMACHI..._

Nanoha había terminado su tarea, así que decidió darse un baño y descanzar para otro dia de escuela.

"No me gustan los lunes" Se dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

De repente recordó que su día había sido bueno a pesar de haberse quedado dormida en la enfermería, pero era algo que volvería hacer si era con esa rubia encantadora.

"Espero que hayas oído la canción Fate-chan..." Susurró a punto de acostarse hasta que sonó su télefono avísandole que tenía un mensaje.

Rápidamente lo agarró y vio el mensaje y lo leyó haciendo que una sonrisa destellante adornara su lindo rostro.

Con eso se fue a dormir pensando que mañana sería el mejor, junto con los próximos...

_"Espero y tengas dulces sueños Nanoha, también para decirte que escuché la canción y me gustó, quisiera darte un beso pero ahora mismo debes estar queriendo dormir, así que sin más te dejo y nos vemos mañana. _

_Con cariño. Fate ;)_

**Y aquí mi otra actualización! XD pues para responder a comentarios de Hear to Heart, si al diablo con Yunno! jajaja pero el baboso todavía seguirá en la historia e.e**

**lo siento ComandateKami-sama jajaja te mando saludos (n.n)7**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen también este fic, ahora necesito algunas recomendaciones de algunas canciones en mente ya que Fate esta a punto de actuar en las carreras! **

**Bueno los dejo disfruten ^^**

**Atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**


	7. Chapter 7

"Desde Cero"

Un día nuevo y lleno de emociones le esperaba a una bella cobriza. Cuando su despertador le aviso que era hora de levantarse ya que vería a Fate. La persona que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco y que sus nervios la traicionaran. Estaba feliz porque en parte, pudo abrirle los ojos a cierta chica para que viera y notara que siempre habría una que se le resistiera a sus _encantos_.

También sería un día estupendo ya que empezaría a practicar con las porristas. El solo hecho de saber que era capitana la ponía aún mas feliz de lo que ya estaba. Salió rápidamente de su cama y fue a darse una ducha para quitar esa pereza. Después de haberse aseado, eligió ropa ligera y que por supuesto dejaba que sus curvas de marcaran en los lugares perfectos. Agarró una mochila deportiva en donde iba su uniforme, el color de dicha ropa era roja con bordes negros y blancos y con un dragón rojo en el centro junto con letras negras que decían: Dragones Rojos. Una vestimenta un poco atrevida pensaba Nanoha. Todo estuvo perfectamente doblado y guardado. Pronto agarró sus demás cosas y bajó al comedor donde un desayuno la esperaba.

"Buenos días, Nanoha-chan" Saludó su madre dandole una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Buenos días, mamá" Nanoha tomo asiento y empezó a comer la fruta y jugo que Momoko le había preparado.

"Cariño, ¿Quién era la chica que estaba ayer en la noche contigo afuera en la puerta?" Preguntó Momoko mientras ponía otro plato de comida para ella.

Nanoha se atragantó y empezó a toser demasiado, ya que su madre le había hecho una pregunta que no esperaba y que la tomó por sorpresa.

Shiro iba bajando en ese instante terminando de colocarse su corbata, mientras iba bajando la escalera pudo ver a su esposa dandole unas palmaditas a su hija y la cual estaba más roja que un tomate. _"¿Porque estará tan sonrojada mi princesa?" _Se preguntó Shiro mientras se acercaba a sus chicas.

"Princesa, ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Shiro algo preocupado.

"E-Estoy bien papá, sólo que me atragante con la comida" Respondía una Nanoha tomando un poco de jugo.

"Ya veo" Fue la única respuesta de su padre. "¿Y de que hablaban antes de que yo bajara?" Preguntaba mientras terminaba de acomodarse en su asiento.

"Bueno querido, le preguntaba a Nanoha-chan sobre la chica con la que estaba ayer por la noche" Momoko se había sentado a lado de su esposo y enfrente de su hija.

"Oh, aquella rubia que tiene un brazo lastimado?" Curiosidad marcaban los rasgos de Shiro y Nanoha sabía que cuando su padre se ponía así no podía más que decirle todo y con todo se refiere hasta el más minímo movimiento. _"Si papá se entera que Fate-chan me besó, lo más seguro es que la mate"_ Pensaba la cobriza removiéndose en su asiento algo nerviosa.

"Si, ella" Contestó Momoko mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. "Por cierto Nanoha-chan ¿Que le pasó en su brazo?" Opinó nuevamente su madre dejando su vaso de jugo a un lado.

"B-Bueno mamá, papá. Fate-chan se lastimó en un accidente" Nanoha estaba empezando a sudar frío ya que su padre la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera leer su mente.

"Así que, ella es importante para ti verdad" Aclaró Shiro poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y juntando sus manos.

"¿Porque lo dices?" Nanoha sabía perfectamente que Shiro no le preguntó, si no que afirmaba con un tono seguro sus palabras ya dichas.

"Pues lo digo porque ahora mismo estas muy nerviosa princesa, ¿Es que acaso esa rubia es algo más de ti?" Shiro entrecerró sus ojos sin apartar la mirada de las acciones de su primogénita.

Nanoha se sorprendió ante tal pregunta de su padre. Intentó que sus mejillas no estuvieran muy sonrojadas, pero fue inevitable, ya que no esperaba eso y tampoco sabía que responder.

"B-B-Bueno p-papá... yo...ehh..." Las palabras se negaban abandonar la boca de la cobriza y claro para Shiro las acciones de su hija eran más que obvias. Él se levantó y se puso su saco , tomó un último sorbo de su jugo y se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso de despedida.

"Princesa, quiero hablar con esa chica" Shiro salió de su residencia ya que se le hacía tarde. Él dijo esas últimas palabras como una orden no como peticion.

Momoko se acercó a su hija que estaba todavía pasmada con lo ocurrido. "Nanoha-chan, ya sabes como es tu padre" Acarició la espalda de su hija para tranquilizarla.

"Lo se mamá, papá puede ser tan celoso a veces" Nanoha suspiró y se levantó. "Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde" Agarró sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse ahora.

"Hasta luego querida, espero también conocer a esa chica" Sonrió de una manera complice con su hija. _"Tal vez ella..."_ Pensó Nanoha y al momento supo que su madre tal vez vio como Fate le daba un beso. Se sonrojó violentamente al pensar eso." N-Nos vemos" Fueron sus ultimas palabras saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo. _"Ahh... Lo siento Fate-chan" _.

A unas cuantas cuadras estaba llegando el auto de Alicia, en el cual iban Hayate y Fate. La rubia le había dicho a su gemela que si podía llevar con ellas a Nanoha. Alicia sonrió diciendole que sería una muy buena idea.

Fate parecía una niña pequeña con ansias de salir del auto para encontrarse con algo ó alguien especial, Hayate se reía ante tal actitud tonta de su cuñada. Fate se había sonrojado ignorando después las constantes burlas de la morena.

A lo lejos, Hayate pudo ver a una chica que iba por la acera caminando tranquilamente, por supuesto que la reconoció al instante y le dijo a Alicia que siguiera a la chica. Su novia así lo hizo y pronto se estacionó cerca de aquella cobriza.

Fate salió rápidamente del auto para estar frente a la chica que estaba empezando a robarle el sueño. "H-Hola Nanoha" Saludó un poco nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

"Hola Fate-chan" Nanoha se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esta acción hizo que la rubia se sonrojara más.

"V-Venía a recogerte a tu casa, p-pero Hayate señaló h-hasta e-esta dirección" Nanoha estaba sonriente en ver esa nueva faceta de Fate y claro una que le dio ternura.

"Fate-chan tímida se ve tierna" Comentó agarrando la mano de la rubia.

"N-Nanoha t-también" Le dio un apretón al agarre , abriendo la puerta del auto para la bella chica.

A una distancia prudente iba un Shiro que había visto toda la escena desde su auto. "Debo saber de que familia viene" Se dijo mientras arrancaba su auto y ahora si, se iba a su trabajo.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN TSAB..._

Chrono había decidido irse a la escuela y no seguir a sus hermanas, tenía varias razones para no hacerlo. La primera, que Hayate estuviera molestandolo gritando desde el auto de su hermana que era Gay. Su segunda razón, era que Fate iba a pasar por Nanoha . Y la tercera, bueno que Fate lo mate por estar cantando como loco.

"Yo no soy Gay" Se decía mientras abría un paquete de galletas y se recargaba en la cajuela de su auto.

Por el mismo lugar pasaba el auto de una porrista, Chrono al verla volteó sonriendo un poco. La chica era hermosa, y por lo que él sabía. Era muy amable, ella la hija de la directora de TSAB y una de las más respetadas. Amy Lemiette, admirada por varios y claro odiada por algunas.

Amy iba con su uniforme de porrista y el cual marcaba su cuerpo, causando que Chrono dejara caer su paquete de galletas. La bella chica lo miró y le sonrió. Poco a poco fue acercándose al peliazul."Hola Chrono" Saludó la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

"H-Hola Amy" Chrono se sonrojo ante esa mirada que le era dirigida.

"¿Porque no estas con tus hermanas?" Preguntó mirando a todos lados y viendo que las gemelas no daban señales de vida.

"E-Es que fueron a recoger a unas amigas"

"Ya veo, bueno ¿Te parece si nos vamos juntos?" Ofreció la chica mientras se agachaba y recogía el paquete de galletas.

"C-Claro" Chrono tomo el paquete nuevamente y se fue con Amy. Tan centrado estaba con aquella chica que no notaba que recibía miradas de odio por parte de algunos "fans" de Amy.

Amy era un grado mayor que Chrono por lo cual su salón estaba en la tercera planta. El chico se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta ahi. Algo que hizo que Amy se sonrojara y que los cuchicheos empezaran por varias "enamoradas" de Chrono.

Alicia,Hayate, Fate y Nanoha estaban bajando del auto para dirigirse a su salón. Las porristas que les habían dado la bienvenida a las dos chicas más bajitas que las gemelas. Iban llegando todas en un mismo auto. Un convertible color gris. Al volante iba Arisa, a su lado estaba Susuka y atras Carim con Victoria. Esta última llevaba gafas negras.

Todas llevaban su uniforme puesto a excepción de Nanoha y Hayate. El convertible se estacionó a un lado del auto de Alicia. Pronto bajaron y fueron sacando sus cosas. Las chicas no tardaron en verlas y acercarse a saludarlas. "Hola, Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan" Saludó Susuka amistosamente siendo seguida por Arisa.

Alicia y Fate estaban felices de que las otras chicas recibieran tan amistosamente a sus amigas. Nanoha se puso a lado de Fate y agarró la mano de la chica entrelazando sus dedos y haciendo sonreir a la misma. Hayate hizo lo mismo con Alicia, solo que ella le dio un beso a su novia. No cabe decir que las porristas estaban sorprendidas con lo que hizo Hayate. Pero no era algo que las incomodara. Al contrario les agradaba ver y saber que las gemelas se abrían más con las nuevas estudiantes. Carim que es hermana de Verossa le guiñó un ojo amistosamente a Fate. Ella sabía lo que su hermano y su amiga hacían. No estaba en contra de eso ya que por Fate es que pudieron salir adelante después de haber tenido una vida miserable.

Todas se fueron dispersando a sus respectivos salones. Muy felices y porque no decirlo hasta risueñas. Las gemelas hicieron más amigos y estaban contentas por ese hecho. Pero su mayor felicidad era que a lado tenían a esas personas que robaban su atención y sueño.

Su día estaba siendo mejor con el paso de las horas, pero para otro era el infierno. Yunno, amigo confiable de Hayate y Nanoha era una persona olvidada por las mismas. No es que él este en contra de Hayate si no que su enojo se debía más a una gemela que llevaba al amor de su vida muy sonriente. Eso, era algo que él no quería, pues dicha chica le estaba quitando toda la atención de Nanoha. _"Debo hacer algo..."_ Pensó mientras golpeaba la pared.

Por otra parte Nanoha sentía que estaba en las nubes cada vez que estaba con Fate, ella escuchaba los cuchicheos de varias diciendo: _"Se ven genial" "Hacen bonita pareja" "Como envidio a Takamachi-san" "Parece que él princípe ya decidió quien será su princesa"_

Ese último comentario era algo que la dejo confusa, ya que ella no sabía que a la rubia la conocían por ser "_EL Princípe de TSAB" _ no era algo importante pero el hecho de saber que ella podía ser la novia de Fate hacía que su corazón se pusiera loco con ese pensamiento.

Las horas pasaron rápido para todos y el almuerzo había llegado. Yunno se había levantado rápido dirigiéndose a Nanoha, la cual seguía guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?" Ofreció el rubio algo sonrojado.

"Lo siento Yunno-kun, pero quede de almorzar con Fate-chan y los demás" Respondió la cobriza levántandose y agarrando sus demás cosas.

"Ya veo, bueno será para la otra" Dijo apretando sus puños un poco.

"Si, por cierto ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?"

"Bueno yo quería estar solo conti-" Yunno había sido interrumpido por una rubia que abrazaba a Nanoha cariñosamente. Tal acto hizo que el chico se enojara y claro lo dejara ver en sus facciones. No lo pensó mucho y se acercó rápidamente a ellas y quito bruscamente el brazo de Fate del hombro de su amiga.

"Pero ¡¿Que crees que haces Yunno?!" Fate había fruncido el ceño ante la interrupción del chico.

"No toques a Nanoha-chan" Respondió en tono amenazante.

"Yunno-kun, ¿Porque hiciste eso?" Preguntó una cobriza molesta.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿No ves que solo te esta usando?"

"Yo no lo creo Yunno-kun, Fate-chan me estaba abrazando y era algo que no tenía nada de malo"

"Pero ella..."

"Ya la oíste Yunno y además yo no estoy usando a Nanoha es más, que te quede bien claro que yo la quiero a la buena y la defendere de quien sea" Fate volvió a pasar su brazo al hombro de la cobriza atrayendola hacia ella y besándola enfrente de todos sus compañeros de clase. Chrono , Alicia y Hayate sonrieron orgullosos de saber que su hermana y amiga pelearía por la persona que tanto le importaba.

Ese beso iba cargado de sentimiento, Fate besaba a la chica suavemente sin prisa alguna, ya que quería degustar esos hermosos labios siempre. Nanoha correspondía ese beso de la misma forma que la rubia. Y no podía negar que le encantaba que dicha chica la besara de esa forma.

Yunno estaba pasmado ante lo que sus ojos veían, algo que él jamás hará ya que, aunque no quería admitirlo sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Fate. La escena seguía ante él así que decidido intervino empujando a la rubia bruscamente y buscando la oportunidad de golpearla. Chrono se acercó rápido y jaló al chico del cuello de su camisa volteándolo y dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Nanoha se acercó rápidamente a Fate ya que sabía que la rubia en cualquier momento podría hacer una locura. Abrazó a la chica fuertemente y diciendole que la mirara solo a ella. Fate no podía hacer nada ya que la cobriza no la dejaba. Pronto había bajado su mirada para cruzarse con zafiros. Esos que le pedían que se calmara. Se dejó llevar por ellos y pronto todos sus musculos se relajaron.

Yunno que seguía tendido en el piso, miró a Chrono con odio, por el golpe que le dio, más el otro chico no se dejó intimidar por esa mirada. El peliazul se enderezó y lo miro con igual o más odio ya que él no dejaría que absolutamente nadie tocara a una de sus hermanas. Lindy le había dicho que a pesar de que sus hermanas supieran defenderse, él como su hermano también debía demostrarle a quien sea que las gemelas nunca estarían solas.

Todo el salón estaba cayado ante los acontecimientos que se estaban dando ahí. Nadie creía que Chrono actuaría de una forma tan violenta y que Fate se pusiera peor. La sensei Lowran iba pasando por ahí y veía que todos estaban en círculo atónitos y con un silencio de muerte. Sin pensarlo entró rápidamente y vio a un rubio tirado en el suelo y con sangre embarrada en su boca. También a un Chrono que se veía como poseído por el diablo por la mirada tan mordaz que le dirigía al rubio. Y por último a una Fate siendo abrazada por una cobriza y la cual no pensaba soltar a la rubia.

"¡Quiero saber que paso aquí!" Gritó con autoridad la sensei mirando al peliazul, el cual la miraba todavía algo sobresaltado.

"Chrono me golpeó sensei" Habló Yunno poniéndose de pie y acomodándose sus gafas.

"Será mejor que te calles hurón" Intervino Alicia molesta.

"¡Tú ni te metas! Este es problema de hombres" Yunno había cerrado sus puños más fuerte mientras miraba a la gemela con enojo.

"No le hables así Yunno-kun" Hayate frunció el ceño mientras daba un paso para acercarse a él.

"¡Tú callate estúpida!" Gritó Yunno ya algo desesperado.

"¡A mi novia la respetas, idiota!" Alicia estaba a punto de irse contra el chico pero Hayate la agarro diciéndole que no le siguiera el juego. "Tranquila Ali-chan, yo no le tengo miedo a este tonto" La morena miraba al rubio de pies a cabeza con indiferencia.

"¿Me pueden explicar cómo paso todo?" Lowran estaba empezando a desesperarse con sus alumnos, así que mejor ir al punto y dejar los rodeos pensó.

"Yunno me agredió sensei y mi hermano me defendió eso es todo" Respondió una Fate ya más tranquila pero no siendo soltada por Nanoha.

"Usted, Scrya-san ¿Porque hizo algo así?" Preguntó Lowran algo extrañada ya que el chico parecía ser una persona de lo más tranquila.

"Por que ella estaba molestando a Nanoha-chan" Contestó sintiendo como su odio fluía al ver a su amiga abrazada a Fate.

"¿Eso es cierto Fate-san?" Lowran conocía muy bien a la gemela pues era un caso perdido para ella.

"No, no es cierto. Yo sólo abrazé a Nanoha"

"Takamachi-san ¿Usted que tiene que decir?"

"Fate-chan dice la verdad, ella sólo me abrazó. No sé porque Yunno-kun se puso agresivo" Nanoha nisiquiera se molestó en ver a su mejor amigo, pues estaba demasiado molesta por esa actitud tan tonta.

"Chrono, usted me va acompañar a dirección junto a Scrya-san" Ordenó saliendo de todo el bullicio siendo seguida por el rubio. Chrono volteó a ver a sus hermanas que le decían que fuera y que ellas lo sacarían de ese problema.

Fate se había separado de Nanoha ya que todo el "evento" había terminado, le dijo que llamaría a sus madres para avisarles sobre lo que pasó y que fueran a la escuela.

La llamada no duró mucho ya que Fate sólo le resumio a Lindy lo que pasó y el porque su hermano fue llevado a dirección. Sus madres no tardarían mucho en llegar ya que cuando se trataba de sus hijos dejaban lo demás a un lado con tal de apoyarlos.

"Fate, será mejor ir a comer algo" Recomendó Alicia mientras agarraba su mochila.

"Si, tienes razón. Vamos" Sonrió mientras agarraba la mano de Nanoha y se iban a la cafetería.

El almuerzo fue delicioso ya que las gemelas no dejaron que las otras dos chicas pagaran por sus almuerzos. Ellas habían insistido pero Fate y Alicia simplemente no las dejaron, solo les dijeron que por ellas lo que fuera.

Nanoha y Hayate tenían que irse a su entrenamiento ya que las demás chicas fueron por ellas hasta la mesa donde estaban, diciéndoles que era hora de la practica ya que el fin de semana habría un partido.

Las gemelas las despidieron y las dejaron ir junto a sus demás amigas. Ellas se miraron y asintieron dándose a entender que tenían que ir a ver ahora lo de su hermano.

"No puedo creer que haya pasado esto" Habló Alicia suspirando.

"Ese maldito hurón idiota. MIra que hacer una escena estúpida enfrente de todos" Fate estaba fastidiada ya que no le gusta tener problemas en la escuela y que todo mundo se enterara.

"Estaba celoso" Afirmó Alicia mirando a su hermana.

"¿Celoso?" Preguntó confundida Fate

"Así es, lo noté desde que Nanoha-chan y tú se quedaron dormidas en la enfermería"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Por supuesto Fate, ese chico esta enamorado de Nanoha-chan, es obvio"

Fate paro en seco ante lo que había dicho su gemela. _"Así que era por eso..."_ Se dijo mentalmente mientras reanudaba su caminata a lado de Alicia. "Enamorado o no. No voy a dejarle el camino libre con Nanoha"

"Tu también sientes algo por ella ¿Verdad?" Alicia quería saber sobre los sentimientos de su hermana, no es que no notara que su hermana tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Pero quería confirmarlo. "Sí, la quiero y si tengo que pelear en contra de ese tonto lo haré" Decidida caminaba aún más rápido ya que podía ver a sus madres acercarse a ellas.

"Buena suerte" Fue lo último que dijo su reflejo siguiendola con sonrisa satisfecha.

Lindy y Precia habían llegado a TSAB lo suficientemente rápido ya que querían saber más de la situación. Algunos alumnos que pasaban veían con curiosidad a la pareja ya que detras de ellas había dos guardaespaldas. Cuchicheos empezaron a surgir en los que alumnos se preguntaban quienes eran y que hacían ahí. Pero la respuesta llegó pronto ya que dos rubias se acercaron a ellas saludándolas afectuosamente y siguiendo su camino.

"Fate-chan, dime que tu hermano no se dejo llevar" Precia estaba algo nerviosa ya que no le gustaba que sus hijos salieran lastimados, es por eso que los había regañado cuando vio a una de sus gemelas herida

"Tranquila madre, Chrono esta bien" Aseguró Fate dandole una sonrisa a su madre.

"Fate, tu tonto hermano te defendió ¿No es cierto?" Preguntó Lindy dejando salir una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Sí, papá. Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho creo que aquel idiota hubiera terminado peor" Fate apretó sus puños recordando las acciones de Yunno.

"Entiendo. Bueno pues arreglemos este problema ahora" Lindy dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Fate en señal de cariño y claro para que también se tranquilizara.

La puerta de dirección estaba ya a la vista de la familia Harlaown. Lindy les dio instrucciones a sus guardaespaldas de que esperaran afuera. Ellos asintieron y se pusieron a los lados de dicha puerta. Alicia tocó recibiendo un "Adelante" de la directora. La gemela se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a sus madres primero.

La directora de TSAB era Isabelle Lemiette esposa de un ex- senador de japón y claro madre de Amy, una mujer con actitud tranquila y amable, pero cuando se requería era de lo más severa con los alumnos que no entendían o acataban el reglamento de la escuela.

Isabelle al ver a la bella pareja que entró a su oficina se puso de pie para saludarlas calurosamente ya que ella y Precia llevaban años de conocerse.

"Lindy, Precia. Me da gusto verlas de nuevo" Sonrió amistosamente estrechando la mano de Lindy.

"Lo mismo podemos decir de ti Isabelle, sigues aún de preciosa como hace años" Comentó Lindy ganándose un codazo de su esposa.

"Jajaja, pero que cosas dices Lindy, pero muchas gracias" Dijo una sonrojada Isabelle ofreciendo los asientos a sus recién invitadas.

"No cabe duda que tú heredaste eso Fate" Opinó una Alicia después de aver visto a Lindy actuar de ese modo.

"Pues la culpa es de ella. Pero ahora sólo quiero a una chica" Confesó Fate recordando a una bella chica de ojos zafiro.

"Bueno, supongo que estan aquí por lo que pasó con Chrono" Isabelle se acomodó en su asiento mirando al peliazul que estaba con el ceño fruncido por tener al rubio sentado a su lado.

"Así es, queremos saber que fue lo que paso exactamente" Lindy miro a su hijo acercándo su mano y revolviendo su cabello un poco.

"Bueno, será mejor que ellos nos lo cuenten" La directora hizo una seña hacia los chicos para indicarles que empezaran con su relato.

"Primero que nada buenas tardes señoras Harlaown, lo que pasó fue que su hijo me golpeó sólo porque quise defender a mi amiga" Yunno explicó con cortesía ya que no quería otro puñetazo.

Chrono se levantó y se puso de frente hacia al rubio mirandolo muy fijamente y haciendo que él mismo se pusiera nervioso. "No voy a negar que te golpeé, pero también lo hice porque tú habías empujado a mi hermana bruscamente sabiendo que tiene un brazo lastimado y además. Ella no hizo otra cosa más que abrazar a Nanoha-chan"

"Se quería propasar con ella" Se defendió Yunno mirando a Fate.

"¿Tú que tienes que decir Fate?" Preguntó Lindy cruzando sus piernas esperando la respuesta de su hija.

"Qué él miente, yo jamás haría algo así y mucho menos con la chica que tanto me gusta" Confesó la rubia mirando a su enemigo con rencor.

"¡Tú sólo la quieres para divertirte!" Gritó Yunno

"Estás mal de la cabeza Yunno, yo quiero a Nanoha y que a ti no te haga caso no es mi problema" Serenidad acompañó las palabras dichas por una Fate que no se inmutaba.

"¡Eres una-" El insulto de Yunno fue interrumpido por una Lindy que se levantó inmediatamente poniendose frente aquel chico.

"Te sugiero que a mi hija no la insultaras" Miraba al chico con algo que él no definía muy bien, pero que daba miedo. "Isabelle, creo que no hay nada más que decir, este mocoso agredió a uno de mis hijos y Chrono sólo actuó en defensa de su hermana"

"Sí, pero sabes que aunque haya sido así, debo suspenderlo por golpear a su compañero, Scrya - san también será suspendido por causar alboroto"

"¿Cuántos días estara suspendido Chrono, Isabelle?" Preguntó Precia

"Bueno ya que él no fue quién empezó todo, sólo serán tres días, podrá entregar sus tareas cuando regrese"

"Gracias, Isabelle" Suspiró en Alivio levantándose y agarrando a Lindy para salir de ahí.

"Vámonos Chrono" Dijo su padre mientras miraba de nuevo al rubio de esa manera tan atemorizante.

La puerta se cerró dejándo sólo a la directora y a Yunno. Él cual estaba sorprendido al saber que su suspención sería de 6 días a lo sumo y no podría entregar tareas como Chrono. Isabelle lo dejó ir después con una advertencia.

Yunno salió de aquella oficina para toparse con Lindy, aquella persona que le infligía miedo tan sólo de tenerla cerca. Lindy estaba recargada en la pared fumando un cigarrillo luciendo un traje varonil negro que le daba elegancia. A sus lados estaban dos hombres altos y por lo que se veía eran demasiado fuertes.

"Te estaba esperando joven Scrya" Dijo Lindy dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

"¿E-En que puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó algo nervioso sintiendo las miradas de aquellos fortachones.

"Me ayudarías mucho si te alejaras de mi familia y sus amigos. No queremos problemas ¿Verdad?" Harlaown sonrió ante la cara tan pálida del chico y rió un poco.

"Fate, vámonos" Pronto detrás de una sombra salió una rubia siguiendo a su padre junto a sus guardaespaldas.

Yunno estaba estupefacto en lo que había ocurrido, él nisiquiera notó que Fate estaba ahí, ya que sólo había visto a Lindy y sus guardaespaldas. "Pero...¿Quién demonios son ellos?" Preguntó a la nada mientras salía de su asombro y se iba a su salón.

_TSAB: GIMNASIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO._

En el gimnasio estaban todas las chicas practicando su coreografía ya que debían estar listas para el partido. Carim le explicó a Nanoha que en un mes habría una competencia en Tokio y en donde estarían los mejores equipos de animadoras. Nanoha se esforzaba lo suficiente para que a todas les salieran los movimientos perfectos. llevaban practicando dos horas sin descanzo pero pronto el resultado dio frutos y la coreografía sin duda era la mejor.

"¡Muy bien chicas! Hemos acabado por hoy así que vamos a darnos un buen baño y descanzar" Nanoha les sonrió a todas ya que habían dado lo mejor de sí.

Todas agarraron sus cosas para irse a dar esa ducha que tanto necesitaban y relajar sus musculos. Amy estaba molestando a Nanoha diciendo de su relación con Fate, cosa que la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas. Las demás fueron uniéndose para fastidiarla un poco. Al final todas terminaron llenando las regaderas de risas que dejaban salir ya sea por algún chiste o cosas vergonzosas que les pasaban en la escuela.

Su aseo terminó pronto y fueron saliendo del gimnasio para dirigirse a unas clases extras que tenían algunas, otras simplemente ir a descanzar. "Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Carim despidiéndose de Hayate y Nanoha. Ya que ella y Victoria irían a sus últimas clases del día.

"uuff... Estoy agotada Nanoha-chan" Confesó Hayate tomando un poco de agua.

"Yo también, pero la coreografía salió perfecta" Sonrió animando a su amiga.

"No sé de donde sacas energía para seguir de pie"

"Nyahaha, bueno es costumbre" Le enseñó la lengua a su amiga burlonamente.

Hayate iba a contestarle a su amiga pero alguien las interrumpió. "Hola chicas" Saludó Yunno sonriéndoles amistosamente.

Las chicas voltearon a verlo y automáticamente fruncieron el ceño, ya que no se les olvidaba lo que él dijo y sus reacciones agresivas.

"Que quieres hurón" Dijo Hayate bruscamente.

"Hayate-chan, yo se que te dije cosas feas y yo quer-" Yunno fue interrumpido por una voz familiar y que estaba llena de disgusto.

"Aléjate de mi novia" Ordenó fríamente Alicia acercándose a las chicas y poniéndose enfrente de él.

"Oye cálmate yo sólo venía a disculparme" Yunno veía a la gemela y en esa mirada dirigida. _"No es igual a la de Harlaown-san..."_ Pensó el chico mientras se ponía a una distancia prudente de ella.

"Parece que eres terco Yunno" Fate iba acercándose tranquilamente al chico con indiferencia.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó felizmente.

"Hola Nanoha, ¿Que tal tu entrenamiento?" Preguntó la rubia cariñosamente.

"Estuvo algo complicado al principio pero al final salió bien" Respondió la chica entrelazando sus dedos con los de Fate.

"Ya veo, debes estar cansada"

"Un poco, pero no pasa nada" Tranquilizó acercándose a Fate.

"Bueno, será mejor irnos, te dejaré en tu casa ¿Esta bien?" Preguntó sonrojándose un poco ante esos zafiros tan hermosos.

"Si, por cierto hay algo que tengo que decirte" Un color hermoso se dejaba ver en esas mejillas suaves de la cobriza.

"Claro" Fate inició la caminata junto a Nanoha siendo seguida por su gemela y Hayate. Yunno se sintió ignorado de nuevo por ella, muchas preguntas se hacían en su cabeza, pero ninguna coherente o al menos que pudiera ser contestada por la misma Nanoha.

_"_Te odio Fate" Confesó el chico dejando que las palabras fueran pronunciadas con rencor .

El auto de Alicia pronto llegó a su destino, Fate había bajado primero ofreciendo su mano para que Nanoha pudiera bajar del vehículo. Las dos chicas iban en dirección a la puerta con sus manos sostenidas firmemente. "Fate-chan, sobre lo que te tenía que decir, era que papá quiere conocerte"

"¿C-Conocerme?" Fate sentía su corazón latir como loco. _"conoceré al papá de Nanoha..."_

"Sí, bueno no se si tú quieras entrar ahora a mi casa o tal vez mañana" Nervios era la palabra correcta para lo que sentía Nanoha.

"B-Bueno, si tu pa-" Fate fue interrumpida por una puerta que se fue abriendo rápidamente y haciendo que la cobriza volteara inmediatamente a ver.

"Oh, perdón interrumpí algo?" Preguntó una Miyuki un poco apenada.

"No, para nada nee-chan" Suspiró en alivio Nanoha al saber que no era su padre el que abría.

"Bueno y no nos vas a presentar?" Inquirió Miyuki viendo a la atractiva rubia que estaba detras de su hermana.

"Oh, si perdón Nyahaha, mira Miyuki ella es Fate-chan" Señaló amablemete Nanoha.

"Un placer conocerte Miyuki-san" Fate hizo una reverencia en cortesía.

"El placer es mío Fate-chan" Le sonrió amistosamente pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Fate-chan, te veo mañana"

"Esta bien, Nanoha. Vendré por ti ¿De acuerdo?" Decía cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla. Y que por supuesto hizo sonrojarla.

"C-Claro" Nanoha veía esos burdeos hermosos olvidando que atras de ellas estaba su hermana viendo la escena. "Ejem... lamento interrumpir pero Nanoha-chan, la comida estará lista pronto"

Como sí Nanoha hubiera salido de un hechizo dejó de mirar esos ojos y entró a su casa diciéndole un último adiós a Fate.

Miyuki también despidió a la rubia diciéndole que no tardara en regresar y saludar a toda la familia. Fate le dijo un adiós y regresó al auto de su hermana. El cual pronto arrancó y fue desapareciendo de la vista de Miyuki. _"Vaya, pero si que es guapa"_ Pensó entrando de nuevo a su casa.

_RESIDENCIA HARLAOWN... HORAS MÁS TARDE..._

Cuando las gemelas habían llegado a casa, Lindy le había dicho a Fate que la siguiera hasta su estudio donde hablarían en privado sobre un tema en particular y del cual no querían preocupar a Precia ya que si se enteraba no las dejaría hacer las cosas ni por más que ellas les dijeran las razones.

"Ponle seguro a la puerta Fate" Dijo Lindy sentándose y abriendo una carpeta que tenía ahí.

"Dime papá ¿De que querías hablar?" Fate se sentó quedando enfrente de Lindy.

"Verás Fate, es algo sobre tus asuntos" Abriendo su carpeta sacó el expediente de una oficial de polícia y la cuál Fate no conocía.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó mirando la foto de una chica que iba por la acera de una calle mirando algunas tiendas de ropa.

"Creí que la reconocerías" Respondió Lindy agarrando otro papel.

"Nunca la he visto" Confesó observando esa foto una vez más.

"Lee esto y sabrás quien es"

Fate miró primero a Lindy para después empezar a leer ese papel ofrecido por la misma. Mientras más leía sus preguntas surgían ¿Porque su padre le enseñaba esto? ¿Acaso es alguien de la cual hay que deshacerse? ó ¿Ella sabe quienes estan detras de todo lo que tenga que ver con las carreras? Esa pregunta fue la que más la hacía alertarse ya que no podía permitir que una detective metiera sus narices en donde no debía.

"Parece que no te han dicho nada eh" Comentó Lindy mirando la foto de la chica.

"Decirme que, papá"

"Fate, esa chica estuvo en el accidente de Ginga, no me preguntes como lo se, pero ella sigue viva"

"Pero, en el edificio que estuve no había señal de que estuviera una mujer entre tantos hombres"

"Tal vez estaba escondida en otra parte, tienes que averiguar donde esta"

"No te preocupes así lo hare" Aseguró Fate agarrando la foto de la chica doblandola y metiendola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Bueno, vamos a cenar o tu madre se enojara"

"De acuerdo" Lindy salió junto a su hija la cual estaba diciéndole sobre la chica que le gustaba y que quería proteger de quien sea. "¿La conoceremos pronto?" Preguntó Harlaown mirando a su hija con diversión.

"S-Sí, le dire que si quiere cenar con nosotros pasado mañana"

"Bueno, y es muy bonita?" Lindy quiso curiosear un poco. "Sí, es hermosa papá" Afirmó la rubia poniéndose colorada.

"Vaya, pues si debe ser muy hermosa para que te sonrojes de ese modo" Reía una Lindy tomandole el pelo a su hija algunas veces.

"Ustedes dos, vengan a cenar ya" Ordenó Precia sentándose en su lugar de siempre.

"Ya vamos" Toda la familia cenaba felizmente, Chrono les decía a sus madres que tendría un partido el fin de semana y que había conocido a Amy. Precia le decía que aquella chica era muy linda y que haría buena pareja con su hijo. El peliazul estaba demasiado rojo por lo que su madre dijo. Alicia y Fate se burlaban de él aunque en el proceso se llevaban llamadas de atención por parte de su madre.

Alicia les comentó después de su novia Hayate, su sonrojo era evidencia de que estaba muy enamorada de aquella morena, su madre le dijo que pronto la llevara a casa para conocerla y así saber si era la indicada para su hija.

Fate les dijo todo lo que pasó con Nanoha, muy feliz de saber que la cobriza le daba la oportunidad de conquistarla sin algo de por medio.

La cena acabó pronto y toda la familia decidió ver una película. La familia Harlaown era una en la que principalmente se basaba en la confianza unos con otros y claro la convivencia. Lindy y Precia estaban felices de tener a unos hijos tan amables y que no fueran avariciosos como los había en otras familias.

_"Mi familia es importante, daría mi vida por ellos si fuera necesario..." _ Pensó Lindy abrazando a su esposa y dándole un beso lleno de amor.

_MID-CHILDA: CASA DE VEYRON..._

Fortis estaba en la sala de su casa viendo un poco de tv ya que sus hermanos no estaban, cambiaba y cambiaba de canal pero ninguno llamaba su atención. Al final decidió dejarle en las noticias mientras iba a la cocina por una manzana.

_"Y en otras noticias. Al parecer la muerte de la detective Sakura Maeda sigue siendo un misterio ya que el jefe al mando no quiso darnos ninguna declaración sobre el tema. Sólo dijo que no había pistas de su muerte y que nadie reconocía su cadaver. Familiares de la susodicha tampoco han querido hablar con nosotros sobre esto. ¿Es que acaso ella estaba metida en algo ilegal? Preguntas que al parecer nunca serán contestadas._

Fortis al oír esa noticia se acercó a la pantalla viendo las imágenes de un edificio abandonado que al parecer estaba en Uminari. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al cómo los reporteros decían sobre la balacera que hubo y cómo todos los policias fueron allados muertos. Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver que los detectives encontraron una pistola Desert Eagle Titanium Gold cerca de un cadaver. "No puede ser... esa arma yo la he visto antes..." Se dijo todavía impresionado al ver aquel objeto ahí.

Apagó el televisor y se sentó en su sofá agarrandose su cabeza y recordando que Fate era quien usaba esa arma. Ya que la rubia le había pedido a él que se las mandara hacer especialmente para su uso. Cuando alguien intentaba hacerse el listo con Testarossa ella siempre sacaba su arma y la observaba un poco para infligir miedo en su victíma y claro dándole a entender que moriría. "Pero, ¿Porque estaba ahí?" Se preguntó sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba.

"Tendré que preguntarle a ella..." Fortis se fue a su habitación agarró una mochila con un cambio de ropa y se fue sin avisar a sus hermanos, subió a su auto dispuesto a manejar unas cuántas horas hasta llegar a la mansión de los hermanos y saber que estaba pasando. Principalmente Fortis Huckebein quería saber cómo pasó todo y también porque tenía en presentimiento de que su hermano tenía que ver con eso. "Estás provocando al diablo, Veyron" Fueron sus últimas palabras mientras aceleraba su auto.

Veyron había llegado a su casa algo ebrio como era su costumbre, miró para varios lados y no vio a nadie, abrió más la puerta dejando pasar a dos chicas que le acompañarían esa misma noche. Los tres iban riendo mientras subían las escaleras directo a la habitación del chico.

"¡Vamos a disfrutar chicas!" Gritaba mientras empezaba a besar a una y la otra le quitaba la ropa.

En un lugar cerca de la casa estaba Verossa con unos binoculares infrarojos observando si aparte de los que acababan de llegar había más. Pronto se escuchó la estatica de su comunicador en la que uno de sus ayudantes le hablaba. _"Verossa, al parecer no hay nadie más aquí, revise el garaje y vi marcas frescas de neumáticos, al parecer uno de los hermanos salió"_

"Será mejor irnos por ahora, aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer, este idiota esta más borracho que nada, vámonos" Ordenó dándole un último vistazo a la casa.

_"Como ordenes Verossa..."_

"Recuerda Fuchida, nadie más debe saber esto por ahora. ¿Entendido?"

_"Entendido"_

"Bien, prepara el auto" Verossa terminó la conversación y empezó a caminar de regreso al auto que estaba escondido entre unas ramas. Había estado siguiendo a Veyron un largo rato y sólo veía que él chico se la pasaba en una cantina. "Maldito alcoholico" Meneó la cabeza en negación.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

Fate y su hermana se preparaban para todo un día de escuela, Chrono se quedaría en casa a ayudarle a Precia con las compras para la cena de esa noche. Alicia pronto arrancó el auto y se fue desapareciendo de la vista de su hermano.

Hayate ya estaba fuera de su casa esperando a su novia, junto a ella estaba una Shamal algo impaciente porque llegara Signum y la llevara a la escuela. Cuando Hayate se enteró se sorprendió un poco ya que su hermana no le había comentado nada, cosa que le extrañó pero no le dio mucha importancia después. Al parecer Signum iba por ella después de que ella se iba, eso despertó su curiosidad un poco.

"Shamal, ¿Porque no me habías dicho que Signum-san venía por ti?" Preguntó con la curiosidad marcada en su cara.

"B-Bueno Hayate-chan, es que ella y yo nos seguimos conociendo" Aclaró la chica algo nerviosa.

"Aja, y que me dices de lo que hiciste cuando estuvimos en la fiesta eh?" Hayate sonrió malévolamente ya que le encantaba molestar a su hermana y claro también se alegraba de que tuviera a alguien.

"N-No se de que hablas" Mintió la chica mirando a otro lado.

"No me quieras ver la cara de tonta nee-chan, yo te vi cómo te acercabas a ella y bailabas" Hayate sonreía mientras sus cejas subían y bajaban.

"Bueno sí, es que m-me gusta mucho" Confesó sonrojandose como tomate.

"Me he dado cuenta" Afirmó la morena

"Y ¿Cómo?"

"Pues cuando estabamos en la casa de Shari, tu estabas abrazándola y se veía que le agradaba tenerte cerca también"

"¿T-Tú crees?" Shamal miraba al piso ya que sentía más vergüenza al hablar de Signum con su hermana.

"Claro, se nota a simple vista, cualquiera diría que está enamorada"

Shamal sintió como su corazón se paraba al oír que sólo tal vez Signum estuviera enamorada de ella, felicidad era lo que sentía y quería que fuera así.

"Nos estamos conociendo más" Fue lo único que dijo mientras recordaba que a pesar de haber dormido en la misma habitación que la pelirosa jamás le insinuó que hicieran algo más que besarse y mirarse a los ojos.

Pronto un auto fue apareciendo a la vista de las hermanas Yagami, la primera en voltear fue Hayate reconociendo el auto y sonriendo ampliamente.

Alicia bajó del auto saludando a Shamal y llevándose a su hermana para ayudarle a subir a su auto. Fate bajó la ventanilla saludando a la mayor.

"Hola Fate-chan, ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?" Preguntó Shamal mirando un poco aquel brazo.

"Esta bien, espero recuperarme pronto" Sonrió animadamente.

"Ya verás que si, bueno cuidate Fate-chan, nos vemos pronto"

"Hasta luego Shamal"

El auto avanzó directo a la residencia Takamachi y en la cual estaba una cobriza esperando a Fate. Su padre le había insistido en que quería _hablar_ con la rubia. Ella le dijo que hoy la conocería ya que después de la escuela la llevaría a casa.

Momoko le dijo que haría una comida de bienvenida para Fate, Miyuki también se ofreció a ayudar a su madre ya que no tenía clases y su día estaría libre.

El timbre de su casa sonó y rápidamente salió despidiéndose de la familia y llevándose a la rubia casi a rastras. "Espera Nanoha, ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Fate cerrando la puerta del auto.

"Nada Fate-chan, es solo que mis papas quieren conocerte hoy, ¿Crees que puedas?" Preguntó con un lindo sonrojo en su cara.

"Si claro, por cierto, mis madres quieren conocerte a ti y a Hayate" Miró a su cuñada la cual estaba sorprendida ante tal petición.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Hayate sin creerlo del todo.

"Claro" Intervino Alicia agarrando la mano de la morena y dándole un pequeño beso.

"Bueno entonces iremos" Confirmó Nanoha muy feliz.

Así el auto iba directo a su destino entre risas y bromas por parte de la morena, Fate le decía a Nanoha que se veía muy hermosa en ese día. La cobriza se sonrojó un poco pero se alegró de que Fate se lo dijera. Nanoha se recargaba en el hombro de la rubia acurrucándose mejor, mientras que la rubia la acercaba más dejándose llevar por ese aroma a vainilla. De vez en cuando Nanoha le daba pequeños besos en el cuello a Fate. La rubia se reía ya que sentía cosquillas al sentir esos labios húmedos en su piel.

A unos cuántos kilómetros iba Fortis llegando a la residencia Harlaown en donde vio una limosina que llegaba a dicho lugar. Él espero un poco más en su auto hasta que vio aun chico conocido para él. Pronto salió de su vehículo y se agarro a las rejas gritandole al peliazul.

"¡Hey! ¡Chrono!" Gritaba intentando llamar su atención.

Chrono que estaba hablando con uno de los guardaespaldas de sus madres, volteó rápidamente al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba.

Cuando vio a Fortis Huckebein afuera de su casa se impresionó ya que no entendía como es que aquel chico sabía donde vivían ahora. Uno de los guardaespaldas le dijo que si lo conocía. él asintió y se fue dirigiendo a la persona.

"¿Que haces aquí Fortis?" Preguntó algo molesto.

"Necesito hablar con Fate-san" Dijo mientras dejaba notar los nervios que se estaban apoderando de él.

"Ella no está, fue a la escuela. ¿Pasó algo malo?" Entrecerró los ojos mirandolo con desconfianza.

"Sí, bueno no. Es que verás, me acabo de enterar de lo que paso en el edificio abandonado"

Chrono alzó una ceja en curiosidad sobre a lo que se estaba refiriendo el chico. "Y eso que" Contestó fríamente.

"Es que en la televisión dijeron que unos policias encontraron una arma y yo reconocí ese objeto"

"No te preocupes por eso, por más que esos policias busquen, no encontraran las huellas en esa arma" Alzó los hombros despreocupadamente.

"Lo sé, pero también vine por otra cosa" Fortis agarró más fuerte esos barrotes sintiendo que pronto Fate lo golpearía o peor aún lo mataría

"¿Y que es?" Curioseó acercándose más a la reja.

"Creo, creo que yo sé quien empezó todo eso" Confesó mirando nervioso a Chrono.

Chrono se quedó estupefacto ante esa revelación, si su hermana se enteraba desataría el infierno con el causante de todo aquel revuelo. _"Esto no esta bien..."_ Pensó mientras le decía a Fortis que esperara un momento. El otro chico asintió esperando unos minutos a uno de los hermanos. Chrono salió después abriendo la reja y diciéndole a Fortis que lo llevaría hasta el lugar donde estaba Fate.

El auto aceleró directo hacia TSAB donde posiblemente sus hermanas estarían llegando. Chrono sacó su télefono y empezó a llamar a Fate.

La rubia sintió su celular vibrar así que lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que era una llamada de su hermano, algo confundida contestó. "Chrono,¿Pasa algo?"

"Fate, ya estan dentro la escuela?"

"No, pero ya casi llegamos. ¿Porque?" Alicia al oír que su hermano llamaba a Fate centró su mirada en el retrovisor para visualizar a su gemela.

"No vayan a entrar todavía, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo" Chrono miro un momento a Fortis el cual estaba escuchando atento pero no dejando de ver hacia al frente.

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Fate frunciendo el ceño y viendo a su hermana.

"Fortis"

La rubia apretó su télefono al oír ese nombre, no le agradaba las visitas sorpresa, pero por la llamada de su hermano al parecer era importante.

"¿Vienes con él?" Su voz se escuchó brusca y era algo que alarmó a Chrono.

"Sí, estamos llendo directo a TSAB"

"Bien, los esperaremos afuera" Fate colgó y suspiro. Su hermana le había preguntado si había pasado algo malo. La rubia le dijo que Fortis estaba a punto de llegar y que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Nanoha y Hayate estaban algo confusas pero dejaron que las gemelas les explicaran. Fate les dijo que Fortis era el hermano mayor de Veyron. También les dijo que dicha persona estaba en Uminari y quería hablar con Fate. Las chicas asintieron en entendimiento a lo que les explicaban.

Alicia se estacionó unas cuadras antes del estacionamiento de la escuela, esperando a visualizar el auto de Fortis. Unos minutos pasaron y pronto un Honda NSX RR color gris iba apareciendo a la vista de las gemelas. Dicho auto se estacionó a un lado del otro y de él bajaba Chrono con un Fortis nervioso.

Fate bajo siendo seguida por Alicia pero fue detenida por la misma diciéndole que se quedara con las chicas mientras que su guardia sería Chrono.

Cuando el peliazul le había dicho a Fortis que lo esperara un momento fue porque había ido a su habitación a sacar una Desert Eagle escondiendola en su espalda para que el otro no se diera cuenta.

Alicia regresó al auto atenta por si a Fortis se le ocurría hacer un movimiento en falso. Nanoha estaba nerviosa porque no quería que lastimaran a Fate. Hayate agarró la mano de su amiga para tranquilizarla.

"Bueno, Fortis dime ¿Que es eso tan importante?" Fate se acercó con prudencia.

"Fate-san, no vengo a causar un revuelo" Dijo el chico observando que el peliazul sacaba su arma.

"Dime lo que tengas que decir Fortis" Ordenó Fate ignorando lo antes dicho por Huckebein.

"Bueno Fate-san, venía a decirle algo muy importante, se trata sobre lo que pasó en el edificio abandonado"

Fate se tensó un poco ya que no quería que precisamente los Huckebein se enteraran. "¿Que pasa con eso?"

"Pues, creo saber quién estuvo detrás de todo eso" Fortis observó un momento a Fate la cual ya no se veía tan paciente como antes. _"Ahora mismo da miedo..."_ Pensó sintiendo un escalofrío con aquella mirada.

"Aquí no es lugar para hablar de eso, Chrono llévalo al Hangar. Los estaremos siguiendo" Ordenó la rubia dándoles la espalda y regresando al auto.

Chrono guardó el arma y le pidió las llaves a Fortis. Puso el vehículo en marcha ahora con destino al Hangar de los Testarossa.

Fate entró al auto y abrazó a una cobriza que se le veía nerviosa, la tranquilizó un poco diciéndole palabras dulces. "Nanoha, Ali y yo las dejaremos en la escuela, tenemos que ir a otro lugar"

"Fate-chan, volverás pronto ¿Verdad?" Nanoha se aferró a la mano de Fate con algo de preocupación notoria en su hermoso rostro.

"Claro Nanoha, te lo prometo" Fate se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso.

"Lo mismo va para ti Ali-chan" Agregó Hayate dándole un beso a su novia.

Las gemelas dejaron a las chicas cerca de la puerta de la escuela, dando marcha para alcanzar a Chrono y a Fortis.

"Parece que será un día largo eh Fate" Comentó Alicia mirando a su gemela.

"Si, acelera. Tenemos que alcanzarlos" Fate dirigió su mirada a un lado observando a la gente que pasaba, estaba algo confusa en el porque uno de los Huckebein fue a buscarla.

_"Al parecer no es igual al idiota de Veyron..."_ Pensó sonriendo con sorna.

Horas pasaron y pronto los dos autos ya estaban en el Hangar, Fate salió del vehículo siendo recibida por algunos chicos, ella los saludó amistosamente mientras detras de ella iba Fortis con Chrono.

Fortis estaba algo impresionado ya que él jamás estuvo antes en ese lugar, veía en varías direcciones donde habían autos guardados y algunos chicos limpiandolos o custodiando.

La oficina estaba cerca de la entrada del Hangar así que Fate no tardó en abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a su invitado. Chrono entró quedándose cerca de la puerta.

"Bueno, Fortis ya estamos aquí. Así que habla de una vez" Fate se sentó en el escritorio esperando lo que diría el chico.

"De acuerdo, Fate-san cómo te dije antes, creo que sé quién esta detras de todo ese desastre"

"Y según tú quien" La rubia cruzó sus brazos. "Vamos dime de una vez" Insistió nuevamente.

Fortis tomó un respiro listo para decirle a la rubia lo que sabía. "Veyron" Ese nombre siempre provocó la ira de Fate y no era para menos ya que ese chico siempre suele hacer estupideces.

Fate estaba un poco sorprendida en saber que Fortis delataría de esa forma a su propio hermano. "Veyron, otra vez él" suspiró intentando controlar el enojo que empezaba a fluir.

El hermano mayor se quedó callado unos momentos ya que si hablaba ahora se ganaría un buen golpe de la chica.

"¿Qué intentas sacar con esto?" Preguntó curiosa acómodandose en el escritorio.

"Nada Fate-san, es solo que valoro mi vida"

"Ya veo, mira Fortis tú estúpido hermano si que sabe sacarme de mis casillas. Te voy a poner a prueba" Dijo la chica mirando a Chrono y después a él.

"Que tengo que hacer" Fortis estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a la rubia ya que la respetaba y claro también le daba miedo.

"Quiero que vigiles a tu hermano, las 24 horas del día para ser precisos. ¿Entiendes?"

"Si, entiendo. Así lo hare Fate-san"

"Ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si me traicionas no?"

"Sí, lo sé. No pienso fallarte"

"De alguna manera me recuerdas a Daisuke. Pero bueno, espero que así sea. Ahora vete, estarás trabajando con otro de los chicos"

"De acuerdo" Fortis se levantó y salió del lugar junto a un chico. El cual le ayudaría a vigilar a su hermano.

"Es raro no ver a Zafira aquí" Opinó Fate saliendo de la oficina con su hermano y viendo los alrededores.

"Tienes razón, nee-chan" Chrono guardó el arma mirando a unos chicos jugar baraja.

"Nos quedaremos un rato. ¿A donde se fue Ali?" Preguntó Fate mirando a todos lados.

"Ahí" Señaló Chrono observando que su hermana estaba con otros chicos platicando y riendo.

"Llama a Verossa Chrono, necesito que esté aqui lo más pronto posible"

"De acuerdo"

Chrono se alejó un poco de su hermana para hacer la dichosa llamada y decirle a su amigo que viniera pronto al Hangar ya que si Veyron quería guerra. Guerra tendría.

_"Tú solo te has abierto las puertas al infierno querido Veyron... al parecer te gusta sufrir"_

**Actualización completa! jajaja XD Lo siento si no lo subí antes, pero estoy algo enferma u.u Pero aquí Séptimo cap!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en verdad muchas gracias!**

***Posición en firmes" (n.n)7 Saludos a ComandanteKami-sama y a RyMTY! **

**Bueno sin más Disfruten~**

**Atte: Jessica-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Primero que nada... Mil disculpas por mi retraso! u.u es que tenía que limpiar mi cuarto! XDD Pero bueno, aquí la actualización. Creo que este será más largo :B**

**Aclaración sobre respecto a la personalidad de Fate: No es que me haya salido de contexto. De hecho esta una parte donde dice Fate que cuando se trata de sus "negocios" puede ser realmente seria. Así que con seria significa mafiosa vale XDD**

**Bueno sin más. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores ^^**

Carrera.

El teléfono de Verossa sonaba insistentemente, el dueño de dicho aparato se encontraba en su departamento descanzando ya que había estado toda la noche siguiendo a un bueno para nada. Como pudo se levantó y fue hasta la sala donde su teléfono estaba. Cuando lo agarró y revisó el número para ver quién era el que insistía en arrebatarle su sueño. Observó la pantalla de su télefono en la que decía que quien llamaba era Chrono. Rápidamente atendió la llamada recibiendo un grito del mismo.

"¡Verossa! ¿Porque no contestabas?" Dijo un molesto Chrono.

"Perdón Chrono, estaba dormido" Se disculpó Verossa observando el reloj que había en la pared enfrente de él.

"¿A estas horas? Bueno como sea, mi hermana quiere que vengas al Hangar"

Verossa sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, algo andaba mal pensaba el chico, tratando de quitarse por completo el sueño.

"¿Se puede saber para que?" Curioseo el chico un poco intranquilo

"No puedo decirtelo por aquí. Así que ven pronto" Chrono cortó la llamada dejando a su amigo aún más nervioso.

Verossa se dio una ducha rápida y se fue directo al Hangar ya que a su jefa no le gustaba que fuera impuntual. Entró en su auto que era un Jaguar F-Type color rojo. Lo puso en marcha y se fue directo a toda una conversación que lo pondría peor.

Tan pronto como llegó salió para ser recibido por varios chicos que custodiaban el lugar, ya que Fate no quería que algo más pasara. Los chicos le abrieron una puerta en donde podría guardar su auto. Salió y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa. Antes de entrar tomó un pequeño respiro abriendo la puerta.

Fate estaba sentada en su silla tomando una cerveza, en otra estaba Chrono igualmente tomando una. Los hermanos al ver entrar a su amigo le dijeron que cerrara la puerta y tomara asiento. La rubia le dijo después a su hermano que fuera por Alicia ya que si quería saber las cosas tenía que ir hasta allí.

El peliazul salió llendo por su hermana la cual estaba atendiendo una llamada de Hayate.

"¿Estas segura Hayate?" Preguntó Alicia todavía algo dudosa.

"Sí Ali-chan, ese tipo vino aquí a la escuela y preguntó por ella"

Chrono estaba algo confundido ya que no entendía la conversación de su hermana.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó mirando a su hermana que tenía cara de preocupación.

"No, pasó algo en la escuela" Dijo Alicia mirando a su hermano.

"¿Cómo?" Chrono estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba que pasaran más cosas en el transcurso del día.

"Cómo lo oyes, ya te contare. Sólo esperame un momento" Chrono asintió y espero a que su hermana terminara de hablar.

"Entonces tú y Nanoha-chan estan bien ¿Cierto?"

"Si, sólo nos dijo eso. Espero que Fate-chan no se descontrole"

"No te preocupes, trataré de manterla al margen"

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos pronto Ali-chan, Nanoha-chan y yo tenemos que regresar a clases"

"Esta bien, nosotras iremos por ustedes pronto"

"De acuerdo, bye bye Ali-chan"

"Bye Hayate" Alicia cortó la llamada y suspiró, ya que no sabía como se lo diría a Fate.

"¿Y bien?" Inquirió Chrono alzando una ceja en curiosidad.

"Chrono, ¿Recuerdas aquel tipo que sacó a Fate de su discoteca?"

"Sí lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver él en todo esto"

"Bueno hermanito verás, ese chico fue a TSAB para retar a Fate en una carrera, Hayate y Nanoha-chan lo habían visto preguntando por ella, las chicas fueron las que se acercaron a él diciéndole que ellas la conocían. Y bueno les dijo que le dieran su mensaje a nuestra hermana" Alicia suspiró un poco ya que aquel chico traería más problemas.

"Parece que esto le va dar más risa a Fate que problemas" Comentó Chrono meneando la cabeza.

"Quien sabe, pero debo decirle"

"Esta bien, vamos. De todos modos nee-chan me mando por ti"

"¿Y para que?" Alicia levantó una ceja en confusión.

"Ya verás" Chrono empezó a caminar junto a su hermana la cual estaba algo confusa en el porque debía ir a la oficina de Fate.

Los chicos entraron y Chrono cerró la puerta con seguro. Alicia vio a un Verossa que aunque no lo diera a ver. Estaba nervioso ¿Porque? Ella no lo sabía.

"Bueno Fate ya estoy aqui, ¿Que pasa?"

"Verás Ali, quería que estuvieras aquí para que te enteres de algo sumamente importante".

"Bien" Alicia se sentó a un lado de Verossa mirandolo de reojo.

"Bueno, ya que estamos aqui tengo que decirles algo que mi padre me dio a saber" Fate se acómodo en su lugar, sacando una hoja doblada y por la cual Verossa tenía curiosidad.

"Esta chica, al parecer estaba en el edificio abandonado al que fui junto a Signum, Reinforce y tu Verossa" Alicia se acercó al escritorio y tomó la hoja desdoblándola, en ella pudo ver a una chica de 22 años llendo por la acera mientras veía algunas tiendas.

La gemela había estirado aquella foto para que su amigo la viera, el chico al ver quien era dicha persona sintió más nervios ya que no pensaba que su jefa y amiga se enteraría tan pronto.

"Me pregunto si tu sabías algo Verossa" Fate miró a su amigo fijamente.

"No...no sabía nada de esto" Mintió intentando calmarse un poco.

"No me estarás mintiendo ¿Verdad?" Entrecerró los ojos mirando peligrosamente al chico

"No" Fue lo único que dijo el chico volviendo a poner aquella foto en el escritorio de Fate.

"Ya veo. Bueno tenemos que encontrarla y cerrarle la boca" Dijo tranquilamente mientras guardaba la foto.

"Quiero que Zafira este aquí mañana, necesito que se haga cargo de ella" Ordenó la chica poniéndose de pie. "Por cierto, Fortis estará vigilando a Veyron ya que el muy estúpido cree que puede conmigo" Agregó dándoles a todos una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Fortis?" Preguntó curioso Verossa.

"Si él, al parecer Veyron fue quien provocó el secuestro de Ginga y el robo de un auto. Le dije que lo mantuviera vigilado"

El peliverde estaba impactado ya que él estaba tratando de averiguar cómo es que había pasado todo, pero al parecer el propio hermano de Veyron lo entregó a su amiga.

"Por cierto Fate, hay algo que tengo que decirte" Agregó Alicia levántandose mirando a su hermana.

"Claro dime"

"Verás, Hayate me llamó diciéndome que un _amigo_ tuyo fue a TSAB"

"¿Así? y ¿Quién?"

"Tiida Lanster" Fate al oír ese nombre sonrió en diversión ya que no se le olvidaba la forma en como la corrió de aquel lugar.

"Vaya, mi querido amigo ya me extrañaba" Dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Que quería?" Preguntó Fate dándole otro trago a su cerveza.

"Pues quiere correr contra ti" La rubia escupió su cerveza y empezó a reír histericamente ya que pensaba que era una broma. Su gemela miró a su hermano el cual sólo le dijo un "Te lo dije".

"No puedo creerlo, ese idiota debe estar loco" Fate trataba de calmarse ya que la noticia para ella fue muy graciosa.

"¿Entonces, aceptarás?" Preguntó Chrono.

"Supongo que estaría bien, hace tiempo que no corro, creo que ya es hora" Dijo una despreocupada Fate.

"¿Que auto usarás?" Intervino Verossa que no había hablado hasta ahora.

"Él auto que perdió Veyron" Sonrió la chica satisfactoriamente. Pues Shari le había dicho todas las funciones de aquel vehículo, por lo cual era el indicado para esa carrera.

"Perfecto" Dijo su amigo abriendo la puerta y tratando de alejar el otro tema.

"Tengo que ver a Shamal para ver si puedo dejar de usar esto y poder correr" Fate señaló su brazo.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana" Verossa salió ya que necesitaba estar lejos de la mira de la rubia.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Fate se fue a mirar los alrededores del Hangar con sus hermanos, los cuales les daban algunas indicaciones a otros de sus amigos.

"Todo esta en orden Fate" Dijo Alicia mientras miraba como el auto de Verossa se iba.

"Esta bien, regresemos. Presiento que Verossa esta escondiéndome algo" Dijo mirando como el auto rojo desaparecía de su vista.

"¿Porque lo dices?"

"No sé, algo me lo dice" Alicia iba decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Fate.

Dicha chica sacó su télefono y contestó la llamada con una sonrisa destellante. "Hola Nanoha" Saludó felizmente.

"Hola Fate-chan, te llamaba para bueno... saber si podrías venir a la escuela" La voz de Nanoha se escuchaba nerviosa y fue algo que hizo preocupar un poco a Fate.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, lo estoy" Aseguró Nanoha dejando salir un suspiro.

"Bueno, entonces iré para allá pronto. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro, aqui te espero"

"Okey, nos vemos Nanoha"

"Nos vemos, Fate-chan" Nanoha cortó la llamada sintiendo como sus mejillas se llenaban de un color rojo.

Hayate que estaba a su lado la miraba con diversión ya que su amiga parecía estar de lo más feliz cuando hablaba con cierta rubia.

"Nanoha-chan, deberías ver tus mejillas" Se burló Hayate dejando salir una pequeña risita.

"Mou, Hayate-chan no me molestes con eso" Dijo la cobriza haciendo pucheros.

"Lo siento, ven. Vamos a esperarlas cerca de la entrada" Hayate agarró la mano de su amiga y se fueron al lugar donde esperarían a las gemelas Testarossa.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto dos autos deportivos llegaron a la escuela, Nanoha y Hayate pudieron observar que Chrono acompañaba a sus hermanas esta vez, aunque él no podía entrar a la escuela ya que estaba suspendido.

La cobriza fue la primera en salirse de la escuela para abrazar a una rubia que tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro. "¡Fate-chan!" Gritó una emocionada Nanoha.

"Ya estoy aqui Nanoha" Fate le dio un pequeño beso a la chica, ya que no podía evitar la tentación de no tocar esos pulposos labios.

Alicia se acercó a Hayate la cuál la abrazo muy feliz de tenerla ahora con ella. Chrono que estaba recargado en la pared intentó intervenir ya que no iba a dejar que sus hermanas disfrutaran y él no.

"Hey, hey. No coman enfrente de los pobres" Bromeó el chico haciendo que las demás lo voltearan a ver y rieran ante tal cosa que había dicho.

"Lo sentimos, Chrono-kun" Dijo Nanoha sonriéndole amistosamente mientras agarraba la mano de Fate.

"Esta bien, jajaja sólo bromeaba" Chrono iba acercándose en ese momento cuando del otro lado de la acera pudo ver a un rubio muy conocido para él. Se detuvo en seco mientras observaba al chico con rencor. Fate que se estaba preguntando el porque su hermano estaba empezando a verse tan molesto en ese momento. Siguió su mirada para ver a Yunno que se iba acercando a ellos.

"Parece que no todos obedecen las reglas de la escuela" Decía un Yunno mirando a Chrono.

"No te metas conmigo hurón, almenos que quieras otro golpe" Amenazó Chrono cerrando sus puños.

"Lo que digas" El rubio ignoró al chico pasando de largo hasta toparse con Nanoha, aquella que lo miraba con un ceño fruncido.

"Hola, Nanoha-chan" Saludó amablemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Hola, Yunno-kun" Regresó el saludo sin mucho ánimo.

"Yo quería disculparme contigo" Yunno ignoraba la mirada asesina que recibía de Fate. _"A este chico le gusta provocarme..." _Pensó mientras se aferraba a la mano de la cobriza.

"Esta bien, pero no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte"

"No quiero perderte Nanoha-chan..." Confesó el chico agarrando la otra mano de la chica.

"No es buena idea que la toques, Yunno" Advirtió Fate dándole la misma mirada con la que Lindy lo atemorizó.

_"Esa mirada de nuevo..."_ Yunno sintió miedo otra vez ya que había logrado olvidar la mirada de Harlaown pero al parecer uno de sus hijos heredó aquella actitud.

"¡Y a ti que mas te da!" Gritó el chico en la cara de la rubia.

"Bueno creo que no lo sabes pero, nunca me ha gustado que me griten en la cara y por eso..." Fate no terminó su frase ya que soltó la mano de Nanoha dándole un puñetazo en la cara al hurón, el cual cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor, ya que alparecer la rubia le rompió la nariz.

"¡Agghh! ¡Mi nariz!" Se quejaba revolcándose en el pavimento.

"Vámonos de aqui Fate" Dijo Chrono regresando a su auto.

"Fate-chan, yo me voy contigo" Nanoha agarró nuevamente la mano de la rubia dándole un beso ya que sus nudillos estaban rojos.

"Esta bien" Fate se llevó a Nanoha hasta el auto dejando al otro chico tirado en el suelo. La sangre del rubio estaba empezando a manchar el pavimento y su ropa. "N-Nanoha-chan, ayúdame" Rogó el chico siendo ignorado por la misma ya que se había subido al auto lujoso.

"Nos vemos hurón" Se despidió Alicia llevándose a su novia y también dejando al pobre diablo de Yunno ahí tirado como basura.

Los dos autos desaparecieron de la vista de aquel chico. El cuál ahora si podía gritar sin miedo. "¡MALDITA SEAS FATE, MIL VECES MALDITA!"

(-.-.-.-.-.-)

"Ali, llevános al Atmosphere" Fate sonrió más cuando su hermana la observó por el retrovisor.

"¿Estas segura?" Preguntó algo dudosa la chica.

"Claro. Quiero ver a mi amigo Tiida" Fate abrazó a Nanoha y la besó.

"Bien" Alicia cambió la dirección de su auto pasando por varios edificios en donde se podía ver que eran lujosos. Chrono se había quedado confundido ya que su hermana estaba llendo por otra dirección, pero decidió seguirla y ver a donde iban.

Fate después logró distinguir un edificio demasiado familiar para ella. Afuera de las puertas de aquella construcción estaban dos hombres altos y fornidos cuidando. La discoteca todavía no estaba abierta para el público ya que era muy temprano para ellos. Pero a Fate eso no le importaba ya que si Tiida la retó, más que feliz la dejaría pasar aunque la hubiera betado días atrás y todo por besar a su novia.

Los lujosos autos se detuvieron cerca y de ellos salieron las gemelas junto a sus dos bellas acompañantes, Chrono que ya había notado el nombre de la discoteca sólo meneó la cabeza en negación. "Nunca cambiarás Fate" Se dijo el chico acercándose a sus hermanas.

Uno de los hombres fortachones se acercó a las chicas que querían entrar al lugar. "Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlas pasar"

"Porque no mejor vas y le dices a Tiida que su amiga Fate lo vino a visitar" Fate se había acercado al hombre sin miedo alguno.

Aquel hombre no pensaba seguir órdenes de la rubia pero viendo que no pensaban irse y que no le infligía temor alguno, decidió ir con su jefe y decirle que tenía visitas.

Adentro del antro estaba Tiida platicando con una joven un poco más baja que él, al parecer estaba preparando todo para la bienvenida de los Dj's que estarían ahí en unos días.

"Disculpe señor, pero afuera hay unas personas que quieren hablar con usted" Informó el fornido hombre mirando al chico.

"Lo siento, diles que estoy ocupado" Tiida le hizo una seña a su empleado de que se fuera.

"Pero hay una chica que dice que es su amiga"

"¿Amiga?" Dijo un confundido Tiida dejando unos papeles en la barra.

"Así es señor, su nombre es Fate"

El chico sonrió ante ese nombre y le dijo a su empleado que los dejara pasar ya que eran invitados _especiales_ para él. Tiida mandó a llamar con otro de sus empleados a su hermana la cual sería quien correría contra la rubia.

El guardaespaldas salió diciéndoles que podían pasar, Fate le agradeció y dejo pasar primero a Nanoha y Hayate las cuales estaban asombradas con el lugar ya que tenía un estilo relajado y muy llamativo. Los hermanos Testarossa entraron comprobando que el _amigo_ de Fate no tratara de hacerse el gracioso con ellos.

"Fate-chan! Cuanto gusto me da volver a verte" Dijo un Tiida apareciendo detrás de la barra.

"¡Tiida! lo mismo puedo decir" Fate sonrió acercándose a la barra y sentándose junto con los demás.

"¿Que te paso en el brazo?" Preguntó el chico mirando aquel brazo vendado.

"Pues un tonto me lástimo" Respondió la chica quitándole importancia.

"No me digas, ¿Te metiste con su novia?" Bromeó el chico haciendo que una cobriza volteara a verlo.

"Que gracioso eres, pero no. Ya no estoy para salir con otras chicas"

"Y esperas que me lo crea ¿no?" Tiida se recostó en la barra mirando a Fate.

"Nah, eres más estúpido que nada" Fate miró al chico en diversión y burla.

"¿Me estas provocando?" Tiida entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente.

"Tómalo como quieras mi querido amigo, yo vengo en paz"

"Bien. ¿Gustan algo de tomar?" Ofreció mirando a Hayate y Nanoha.

"Una cerveza estaría bien" Pidió Hayate sonriendo amablemente

"Lo que sea por ustedes, bellas damas" Tiida se volteó y sacó dos botellas de cerveza "Aqui tienen" Tendió las botellas destapándolas.

"Gracias" Dijo Nanoha tomando un poco de la suya.

"De nada preciosa" El chico le guiñó un ojo a la cobriza.

"Déjala en paz Tiida" Intervino Fate mirándolo sonrientemente

"Oh, parece que alguien esta celosa"

"Jajaja, así es. Nanoha no esta disponible"

"¿Es eso cierto linda?" Preguntó el chico a Nanoha la cual ya estaba algo nerviosa.

"Bueno, s-si" Confesó algo roja.

"Ya veo, pues que mal"

"Tiida, dame un whisky" Pidió Fate amablemente.

"Claro, ustedes chicos ¿No quieren algo?" Ofreció el chico a los hermanos de Fate.

"Claro, un vodka y otro whisky" Dijo Chrono. Mientras que Alicia miraba el lugar.

"Bien"

Tiida empezó a preparar las bebidas para sus invitados. Por una puerta trasera iba saliendo una chica parecida a él. La hermana de Tiida sería quien competería con la rubia. Los hermanos Lanster siempre han sido confiados en las cosas que hacían. Pero ahora, se enfrentarían con el diablo y al cual ellos probarían.

Lanster había retado a Fate en parte por venganza con lo de su ahora ex-novia. Pero también porque había oído de algunos chicos que la "Enforcer" como algunos la llamaban, llevaba algo de tiempo sin correr. El chico se aprovecharía de que su rival no estaba en "condiciones" debido a su falta de práctica y ahora por un brazo lesionado. Él estaba más que seguro que ganaría. La apuesta sería ofreciendo que la rubia se uniera a él como socia. Pero si llegaba el caso de que si perdía la rubia. Él le pediría que lo dejara asociarse con ella en las carreras.

Teana Lanster ha estado en varias carreras, en las cuales ella no vio en acción a Fate. Pero tampoco sabía que aquella "indefensa" chica como ellos la llamaban era el diablo en la tierra. Teana no sabía que la rubia podía llegar a matar a sangre fría. Sin pensar en familias que se quedarían sin su ser querido. Y más importante que Fate siempre tenía ojos vigilando la ciudad. Lo único que sabían era que ella se había relacionado de alguna forma con la hija de un millonario, la cual hasta la fecha sigue obsesionada con ella. Se dice que Fate tuvo que darle un susto para que aquella chica se alejara. Pero sólo eran rumores. Algo que los Lanster ni nadie más sabría.

Teana fue acercándose hasta ver a su hermano servir unas bebidas a los recién llegados. Ella vio a Fate la cuál estaba tranquilamente tomando su whisky. Su hermano volteó en ese instante y le hizo una seña de que se acercara a todos.

"Fate-chan, dejáme presentarte a mi querida hermanita, Tea" Tiida abrazó a su hermana dejando salir una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Mucho gusto Tea, soy Fate"

"Yo sé bien quien eres" Contestó bruscamente la chica.

"Andamos de mal genio ¿eh?" Opinó la rubia mirando divertidamente a la chica.

"Eso a ti no te importa" Tea miraba con recelo a aquella rubia.

"Esta bien, supongo que esta es la mocosa contra la que voy a correr ¿Verdad?" Fate miró a Tiida el cual tenía una cara pálida.

"¿C-Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó anonado el chico.

"No soy estúpida, Tiida" Fate bebió un poco más dejando de mirar a la hermana.

"No soy ninguna mocosa" Habló rápidamente la chica mirando con enojo.

"Para mi lo eres, por cierto no deberías estar tan confiada si no me conoces" Advirtió acabandose su bebida.

"Tienes un brazo lastimado"

"Eso no quiere decir que no pueda correr"

"Ya lo veremos" Retó la chica con un aire de suficiencia.

"Me agradas, bueno nosotros nos vamos. Gracias por las bebidas. Nos vemos mañana en la carretera de la playa" Fate les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar seguida por sus hermanos y sus amigas.

"Fate-chan, no hagas locuras. ¿Esta bien?" Nanoha agarró la mano de la rubia dándole un pequeño apretón.

"Te lo prometo" Todos entraron a los autos llendo a otro destino. Uno en donde Fate tendría que enfrentarse al papá de Nanoha.

Alicia pronto llegó a la residencia Takamachi, dejando a su hermana con Nanoha, quien estaba nerviosa ya que no sabría como se comportaría su padre con ella.

"Nanoha. ¿Estas bien?" Fate observó a la chica que al parecer estaba nerviosa.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa, Fate-chan"

"No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Nanoha asintió y abrió la puerta de su casa siendo recibida por Miyuki. "Bienvenida Nanoha-chan"

"Gracias, Onee-chan" Nanoha pasó primero para después dejar pasar a Fate.

"Oh, Hola Fate-chan" Miyuki se acercó a la chica y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida. Nanoha estaba sorprendida ante tal afecto que mostraba su hermana y también claro sintiendo algo de celos.

"M-Miyuki-san, me estas asfixiando"

"Lo siento" Rápidamente la chica soltó a Fate dejandola respirar.

"¡Onee-chan! Deja a Fate-chan en paz" Nanoha infló sus mejillas haciendo reír a Fate.

"Mou Fate-chan no te rías" Se quejó la chica con mofletes colorados.

"Lo siento es que tu cara se vio graciosa"

"Fate-chaaaaan" Se quejó nuevamente Nanoha con un lindo puchero.

"Okey ya me calmo"

"Pasen chicas, mamá y papá las están esperando" Miyuki se hizo a un lado y dejó que su hermana y la nueva visita entraran.

Con cada paso que daban el corazón de Nanoha se aceleraba ya que tenía miedo por Fate y claro también porque su papá es algo celoso y ciertas veces decía cosas que no debía. _"Espero que Fate-chan soporte esto..."_

En el comedor se encontraba principalmente Shiro, Momoko y Kyouya el cual miraba con algo de misterio a Fate, pero nada fuera de lo común, la rubia sentía nervios por el padre de la cobriza ya que no la miraba tan amigablemente. En cambio Momoko le daba una bella sonrisa. Cuando Fate la vio se sorprendió ya que Nanoha era la copia exacta de su madre. Se preguntó si la bella chica llegaría a verse igual de hermosa que su madre. _"Tal vez si..." _Se dijo sonriendo a pesar de la mirada mordaz que recibía.

"Mamá, Papá, Onii-chan. Esta es Fate-chan" Nanoha había presentado a la rubia, mirando las acciones de su padre.

"Mucho gusto Fate-chan, soy Momoko. Madre de Nanoha-chan" La mujer mayor abrazó a la chica en afecto.

"El gusto es mío señora Takamachi" Fate sonrió lindamente ya que almenos tenía a la madre de su lado.

"Por favor, dime sólo Momoko" Sonrió soltando a la joven chica.

"Esta bien, Momoko-san" Momoko asintió en acuerdo y se alejó de ella.

"Mucho gusto Fate-chan, soy Kyouya. Hermano mayor de esta mocosa" El chico estiró su mano a la rubia la cuál gustosamente aceptó.

"Onii-chan! No me digas así" Nanoha renegó lindamente.

"Jajaja, para mi eres una mocosa" Dijo un divertido Kyouya revolviéndole el cabello a su hermana.

El último era el más dificíl, bueno, sólo para Nanoha ya que Fate no sabía como era el padre de la chica.

"Mucho gusto Fate-san... eh... Disculpa ¿Cuáles son tus apellidos?" Preguntó un Shiro ignorando la mirada de súplica de Nanoha.

"Testarossa Harlaown, señor" Respondió Fate algo tímida.

Shiro y Momoko se quedaron estupefactos ya que ellos conocían a las madres de la rubia. Más ellos no sabían que esa chica pudiera ser uno de los hijos de aquellas empresarias.

"¿Pasa algo papá, mamá?" Preguntó su hijo que los miraba con confusión.

"¿Dices que eres hija de Lindy y Precia?" Preguntó un sorprendido Shiro ignorando la pregunta de su hijo.

"Pues si, soy su hija" Confesó Fate mirándolos algo extrañada.

"No puede ser..." Shiro miró más a Fate notando algunos rasgos de Lindy.

"Ahora que te veo mejor... te pareces bastante a Lindy" Opinó Shiro siendo más amable.

"Gracias, me lo han dicho bastante" Un sonrojó manchó sus mejillas.

"Quién iba a decir que uno de los hijos de mi amiga Precia terminaría saliendo con una de mis hijas" Momoko dejó salir una pequeña risita a lo que dijo y claro también porque las otras dos chicas estaban sonrojadas.

"Perdone mi pregunta Momoko-san pero, ¿Usted dice que es amiga de mamá?" Fate estaba sin poder creerselo.

"Así es Fate-chan, tu madre y yo estudiamos juntas en TSAB"

"Wow..." Dijo Fate sorprendida.

"Pero bueno querida, tomemos asiento. Es hora de comer" Momoko se sentó a un lado de su esposo, quien seguía atontado. Nanoha ayudó a su madre con los platos. Mientras que Miyuki servía la deliciosa comida.

"Gracias por invitarme" Agradeció Fate llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

"Al contrario, gracias a ti por venir Fate-chan" Momoko miró a su esposo que estaba muy metido en su comida.

"Shiro, ¿No vas a decirle nada a Fate-chan?"

"Claro, Fate-san dime. ¿Que intenciones tienes con mi hija?" Sin problemas Shiro había hecho su pregunta haciendo que Fate se atragantara un poco.

"B-Bueno S-Shiro-san, yo eh...- Fate tomó un respiro para poder decir lo siguiente sin tartamudear- quiero que Nanoha sea mi novia siempre y cuando usted este de acuerdo"

El padre de la cobriza entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente observando los movimientos de su _victíma_. "Ya veo, ¿Y crees que la mereces?"

"Sí, señor" Fate respondió seriamente sorprendiendo a Nanoha.

"¿La cuidarías siempre?"

"Por supuesto. Daría mi vida si fuera necesario"

"Eres una chica bastante segura de ti misma, ¿Lo sabías?" Dijo Shiro poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa juntando sus manos.

"Lo sé señor, estoy segura de mi misma porque sé que soy capaz de proteger a Nanoha de quien sea" Fate tomó la mano de Nanoha entrelazando sus dedos.

Todos en la mesa estaban callados ya que Shiro no se había decidido a decir nada, Nanoha y Fate estaban nerviosas esperando aquella respuesta. Momoko sonrió al verlas juntas, pues a ella le agradaba la rubia. Miyuki y Kyouya también les miraban sabiendo la respuesta que daría su padre.

"Si es así, tienes mi autorización jovencita. Eso si, no quieras pasarte de lista con mi linda princesa" Shiro le guiñó un ojo a Nanoha. La chica se sonrojó más por el sobrenombre con el que la llamaba su padre siempre.

"Gracias Shiro-san, le prometo no fallarle" Fate volteó a ver a su novia la cual la miraba con cariño, compartieron un pequeño beso tierno aliviadas de que todo haya salido bien. Aunque el padre de la cobriza seguiría observando a Fate.

La familia siguió con su comida, Shiro le preguntaba a Fate sus planes para el futuro, a lo cual la rubia respondió diciéndo que trabajaría en una de las empresas de sus madres. Por otra parte Momoko le decía a la chica que le diera sus saludos a Precia y que la visitara pronto. Kyouya y Miyuki le decían que cuidara bien de Nanoha ya que era la menor y se preocupaban por ella.

Los Takamachi recibieron bien a Fate, con algunos problemas al principio. Pero al final todo resultó bien. Shiro invitó a Fate el fin de semana a su casa para practicar algo de Kendo. La rubia animadamente aceptó la invitación. Presentía que en parte su suegro lo haría para dejarle en claro algunos puntos referentes a su hija.

Después de haber tenido una de las mejores comidas con la familia de la cobriza, Fate le dijo a la misma que tenía que irse pues tenía que pasar a visitar a Shamal para que le dijera la condición de su brazo. Nanoha asintió en acuerdo diciéndole a sus padres que acompañaría a Fate hasta el auto.

Las chicas salieron de la casa ya que la rubia tenía el auto de Chrono esperando a fuera junto con él.

"Vaya, parece que me perdí algo. ¿Verdad?" Comentó el chico viendo a la nueva pareja muy acaramelada.

"Pues no mucho hermanito. Sólo que ahora Nanoha es mi novia" Fate sonrió alegremente recibiendo el abrazo de su hermano.

"Muchas felicidades a las dos. Y claro, bienvenida a la familia Nanoha-chan" Chrono abrazó a su cuñada haciendola reír ya que el chico poseía una gran fuerza, una que la estaba asfixiando.

"Chrono-kun, no puedo respirar" Se quejó la chica sonriente.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritó el chico apenado soltándola.

"Nyahaha, Chrono-kun es muy fuerte" Dijo Nanoha agarrando la mano de Fate.

"Un poco" Chrono se rascó la nuca divertido.

"Bueno, vamónos." Fate se despidió de Nanoha con un beso. Después, ella entró al auto junto con su hermano.

"Nos vemos, Nanoha-chan" Chrono arrancó el auto dirigiéndose a la casa de Hayate.

"¡Hasta luego!" Gritó la chica despidiéndose con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano.

Pronto el auto de Chrono llegó a su destino y ahí pudieron ver el auto estacionado de Alicia. La que probablemente estaría adentro. Los hermanos salieron del vehículo y fueron directo a la puerta tocando el timbre que había a la derecha. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que Shamal abrió recibiéndolos con una cálida sonrisa. Los chicos entraron listos para saber cómo estaba el brazo de Fate.

"Bueno Fate-chan, tu brazo todavía esta un poco sensible, pero te estás recuperando satisfactoriamente. ¿Puedes moverlo un poco?" Pidió la chica observando el brazo.

Fate empezó a subir y bajar lentamente su brazo, no iba a negar que tenía unos cuantos dolores pero no eran como antes. Despúes hacía girar su muñeca comprobando que estaba bien.

"¿Cómo ves Shamal?" Preguntó Fate bajando su brazo.

"Bueno, sinceramente no debes hacer movimientos bruscos. Pero con lo terca que eres lo harás de todas maneras. Así que te daré algún medicamento para que el dolor se calme"

"Gracias, Shamal" Fate se recargó en el respaldo del sillón. "Por cierto ¿Donde esta mi hermana y Hayate?" Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

"Salieron a comer, yo acabo de llegar. Dejaron una nota" Shamal enseñó dicho papel en el cuál había un mensaje.

"Ya veo, bueno. Chrono y yo nos vamos, quiero descanzar"

"Esta bien, yo le digo a Ali-chan que veniste"

"De acuerdo"

"Te mandaré con ella el medicamento así que no te preocupes"

"Gracias, hasta luego"

"Hasta luego chicos"

_EN OTRO LUGAR DE UMINARI..._

"¡Vámos Teana!" Gritó Tiida dándole indicaciones a su hermana, quién se encontraba conduciendo un Koenigsegg CC8S color blanco. Dicho auto iba a toda velocidad pasando curvas o derrapando. La chica en sí era buena, pero con la presión de su hermano no podía concentrarse.

"¡Demonios, cállate Tiida!" Gritó la chica desde el auricular que llevaba, haciendo que a su hermano le doliera el oído.

Los hermanos Lanster llevaban unas horas practicando, ya que Tiida no quería que Fate venciera a su hermana. No quería que la humillara enfrente de tantas personas. Cuando la rubia y sus hermanos se fueron se quedó helado ya que no podía entender como fue que aquella chica supo que no sería él quien competiría contra ella.

"Mi hermana será quien gane" Se dijo el chico dejándo que su hermana prácticara sin estarla presionando.

"Prepárate Fate. Tea te derrotará..."

_RESIDENCIA HARLAOWN..._

Alicia había llegado horas después a su casa, Shamal le dijo que su hermana había ido a verla para revisar su brazo. La chica le había dado el medicamento que debía tomar por si sentía dolores fuertes. La gemela se despidió de su novia diciéndole que la vería mañana.

"Hey, Fate. Te traje tu medicamento" Alicia abrió la puerta de la habitación de su gemela. La rubia estaba tendida en su cama viendo tv. "Gracias, Ali" Fate agarró el pequeño frasco blanco y lo puso aun lado de su comoda.

"¿Que tal la comida con los papas de Nanoha-chan?" Alicia se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio de Fate.

"Genial" La rubia dejó salir una hermosa sonrisa.

"Que bien, ¿Y que te dijo su papá?"

"Pues, Shiro-san me dijo que cuidara a su hija. Incluso me invitó el fin de semana a su dojo"

"Vaya, supongo que te quiere dar una golpiza antes de que toques a su hija no?" Bromeó Alicia ganándose un cojín en la cara.

"Claro que no. Aunque tal vez es para decirme que apesar de todo él siempre defenderá a su familia" Fate se levantó y se recargó en la cabecera de su cama.

"Entiendo" Alicia aventó el cojín de nuevo a la cama.

"Por cierto Ali, ¿Tú has visto a Zafira?" Preguntó la chica cambiando un poco de tema.

"No para nada. Sólo a Verossa"

"Será mejor preguntarle a Signum y a Reinforce" Fate agarró su Iphone buscando el número de la pelirosa.

"Hola Fate" Saludó Signum.

"Hey, ¿Cómo estas Signum?"

"Bien, recuperándome del todo y tú?"

"Igual. Bueno te llamaba para preguntarte si tu has visto a Zafira" Fate pudo oír que alguien más estaba con su amiga. Así que rápidamente decidió preguntar. "¿Estas con alguien?"

"Sí, con Rein. En cuánto a Zafira, no lo he visto"

"Pon el altavoz, quiero preguntarle a Rein" Alicia que seguía con su hermana se acomodó en la silla cruzándose de piernas escuchando la conversación.

"De acuerdo" Signum se quitó el télefono del oído y puso el altavoz haciéndole una seña a su hermana de que se acercara.

"Listo. Aquí esta" Rein se sentó a lado de la pelirosa lista para hablar. "Hola, Fate"

"Hola Rein, espero no estar moléstandote"

"Para nada"

"Bien, le preguntaba a Signum si había visto a Zafira pero me dijo que no. ¿Tú lo has visto?"

"Pues sólo ayer y parecía que llevaba muchas cosas en bolsas de supermercado"

"¿No te dijo nada?" Preguntó la chica mirando a su gemela.

"No, sólo que llevaba algo de prisa" Rein miró a Signum la cuál ya se estaba frotando las sienes.

"Bien, necesito que vayas a verlo a su casa"

"Claro, mañana temprano iré a verlo. ¿Pero porque tanta la urgencia?"

"Ya sabrás mañana, por cierto preparense. Mañana tengo una carrera" Rein y Signum se miraron algo sorprendidas en lo que su amiga dijo.

"¿E-Encerio?" Preguntó Signum todavía estupefacta.

"Encerio. Bueno las dejo, ya es tarde y deben descanzar. Cuídense nos vemos mañana por la tarde en el Hangar" Fate colgó sin esperar respuestas y se volvió acostar en su cama.

"Parece que las sorprendiste Fate" Dijo Alicia levántandose de su lugar.

"Sí, eso parece" La rubia suspiró acómodandose en su cama.

"Te dejo, descanza Fate. Nos vemos mañana" Alicia abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación de su gemela.

"Hasta mañana, Ali" La puerta se cerró dejando a una Fate pensativa. _"¿Que estaras haciendo Zafira? Espero no llevarme sorpresas..." _

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._

Fate se levantó lista para todo un día pesado, pues saber que tenía una carrera con una chica que sonaba segura de ganarle, era algo que le fastidiaba a ella. Ya que, siempre hubo chicos que la retaban obteniendo el fracaso y perdiendo mucho dinero. Jamás le agradó las personas tan arrogantes incluso más que ella. Fate recordaba perfectamente bien su última carrera, había sido con un chico que ahora trabajaba para ella, terminando siendo amigo suyo. Su nombre, Vice Granzcenic. Un chico genio. Pues él sabía de autos y cuando tuvo de frente a su ahora amiga le describió cada parte del auto junto con sus funciones. Al principio Fate no quería competir con él, pero cuando lo observó detenidamente supo que ese chico podría ayudarle con las modificaciones de algunos de sus autos.

Los dos chicos corrieron muy alegremente. Fue ahí cuando Vice se dio cuenta de que su rival trataba de darle a entender que era muy bueno con lo que hacía. Desafortunadamente perdió, había perdido el auto que tanto le había costado arreglar. Aquella rubia le había dicho en ese entonces que le dejaría el auto siempre y cuando trabajara para ella. Al principio Vice dudaba de esa propuesta, pero los ojos de la rubia le mostraban confianza. Finalmente aceptó y conforme pasaban los días él fue ganándose la amistad de la chica. Hoy en día Vice quiere y siempre querrá a Fate como su hermana y como su gran apoyo.

"Fate, aquí esta tu jugo" Chrono ofreció el vaso a su hermana ya que se lo había pedido para tomar su pastilla.

"Gracias, viejo" Fate tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo logrando pasar la pastilla.

"¿Segura que no te llevarás el soporte?" Preguntó Chrono observando aquel objeto.

"Estoy segura, además debo practicar ahora, así que me llevaré mi auto" Fate salió de la casa llendo directo a su garaje, apretó un botón el cual hacía que las puertas de dicho lugar se abrieran. Dentro de él, se podían ver varios autos lujosos entre ellos uno más elegante para Fate. Su BMW M6 Convertible, le encantaba ya que era demasiado rápido y era algo que amaba la chica.

Fate tomó las llaves del auto que estaban colgadas en la pared cerca de ella. Pronto de acercó a su vehículo abriendo la puerta y entrando. Puso el vehículo en marcha y lo sacó estacionándolo cerca de la entrada a la residencia.

La chica regresó a la casa lista para desayunar, Lindy y Precia ya estaban sentadas junto a sus otros dos hijos esperándola.

"Parece que mueres por conducir de nuevo verdad, mocosa" Dijo Lindy tomando su café.

"Así es viejo insolente, ya me siento mejor" Fate se acercó a Lindy chocando los cinco y luego a su madre dándole un beso en su mejiila.

"Fate-chan, ten cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Precia mirando a su hija.

"Por supuesto mamá" Fate se sentó y empezó a desayunar junto a toda su familia.

"Por cierto Fate-chan, ¿Que tal la comida con tu amiga Nanoha-chan?" Preguntó una curiosa Precia.

"Fue excelente mamá. Hablando de eso, Momoko-san te manda muchos saludos" Fate le sonrió a su madre tomando un poco de jugo.

"¿Momoko?" Dijo una sorprendida Precia dejando de comer.

"Si, me dijo que tú y ella ya se conocían"

"¡Dios!, pues claro que nos conocemos, ibamos en la misma escuela" Precia sonrió divertida mientras recordaba sus dias de estudiante.

"Espera, Precia. ¿Estás hablando de esa hermosa mujer que me presentaste hace años?" Preguntó Lindy algo impactada.

"Así es cariño. Era mi mejor amiga"

"Bueno pues tu mejor amiga quiere que la visites pronto mamá" Fate miró a Lindy la cuál tenía una sonrisa malévola. La rubia que estaba sentada al otro lado de su padre. Se acercó para preguntar porque estaba así. "Oye viejo, ¿Porque sonríes de esa manera?" Susurró la chica esperando respuesta.

"Por nada mocosa" Lindy siguió desayunando ignorando la mirada confundida de su hija.

Los hermanos terminaron su desayuno y se fueron, pues tenían que recoger a sus chicas. Bueno sólo las gemelas ya que Chrono no tenía para cuando tener una. Lindy le dijo a su hijo que se fuera en el auto de Fate y que vigilara que no se pusiera loca con la velocidad.

"Nee-chan, por favor no vayas rápido. Todavía quiero vivir" Bromeó el chico haciendo reír a sus hermanas.

"Jajaja, vamos viejo cálmate" Fate abrió la puerta del piloto y entró junto a su hermano. Alicia entró en el suyo llendose a una dirección diferente.

"Bueno nee-chan yo me paso al asiento de atras" Chrono rápidamente se cambió de lugar ya que estaban cerca de la residencia Takamachi.

Fate estacionó su auto y salió dirigiéndose a la casa de su novia. _"He venido varias veces y ahora siento más nervios..." _Tocó el timbre esperando pacientemente a que le abrieran.

"Buenos días, Fate-chan" Saludó Momoko dejando entrar a la rubia.

"Buenos días, Momoko-san" Fate entró esperando pacientemente a Nanoha.

"Nanoha-chan me dijo que habrá una fiesta" Comentó la mujer mayor sonriendo.

Fate se quedó pensativa unos minutos pero pronto captó que su novia se refería a la carrera. "Sí, espero que no le moleste si se queda en mi casa"

"Bueno, confío en ti Fate-chan"

"Gracias, Momoko-san" En ese momento iba bajando Nanoha sonriente de ver a la rubia y ver que se llevaba bastante bien con su madre.

"Hola Fate-chan" Saludó dándole un pequeño beso.

"Hola Nanoha, ¿Estas lista?" Preguntó mirando la bolsa de su novia.

"Si, vamos" Nanoha se despidió de su madre la cual les dijo que tuvieran cuidado.

Ya fuera de la casa, Nanoha observó el brazo de Fate. "Parece que estas mejor, ¿Verdad, Fate-chan?"

"Bueno, todavía tengo que tomar medicamento, pero si estoy bien" Fate le abrió la puerta a Nanoha la cual entró y saludó a Chrono.

"Hola, Chrono-kun" Nanoha volteó a verlo.

"Hola, Nanoha-chan" Saludó el chico.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos" Fate se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó su auto.

El camino a la escuela fue divertido ya que Chrono contaba chistes muy buenos, así que tenía muerta de la risa a Nanoha la cual ya sentía como su abdomen dolía. Fate reía también ya que le encantaba ver a su acompañante feliz. TSAB ya estaba a la vista, a lo lejos la rubia pudo distinguir a su hermana siendo bloqueada por dos autos que ella no conocía. Pero parecían sospechosos.

"Chrono llama a Rein" Ordenó Fate haciendo que su novia y su hermano guardaran silencio.

"¿Pasa algo nee-chan?" Preguntó Chrono mirando extrañado a su hermana.

"Mira ahí, es el auto de Ali y otros dos autos que no conozco" Señaló con su mirada mientras se detenía a una distancia segura.

Chrono observó hacia al frente y efectivamente su otra hermana estaba estancada con dos autos que al parecer no eran de los suyos. Rápidamente sacó su télefono y le marcó a Rein.

"¿Fate-chan, que pasa?" Intervino Nanoha un poco preocupada.

"Parece que tenemos problemas, nena pondré el techo y tu te quedaras dentro ¿De acuerdo?" Enseguida el auto fue cubriendose por un techo negro y el cual no dejaba ver a las personas dentro de él.

"Esta bien" Nanoha miró hacía donde estaba el auto de Alicia y se preocupó más ya que su mejor amiga estaba ahí.

"Nee-chan, ya le dije a Rein. Viene para acá" Informó Chrono frunciendo el ceño.

"Bien, preparáte Chrono" De su guantera Fate sacó dos pistolas, aquellas armas sólo podían ser sacadas con llave así que no había peligro si alguien intentaba abrir.

Nanoha vio esas armas y se puso nerviosa. "Fate-chan, ten cuidado" Agarró la mano de la rubia y le dio un apretón.

Fate asintió y besó aquella suave mano. Miró a la chica unos instantes y le sonrió con afecto. Haciendo que la otra chica se sonrojara un poco.

Reinforce que había recibido una llamada importante, había salido de su casa entrando en su auto y lléndose rápido. Signum le preguntó lo que había pasado y ella solo le explicó que Fate la necesitaba urgentemente, la pelirosa quería ir pero su pierna no le daba mucho crédito, además de que tenía que irse por Shamal.

"¡Mierda!" Grito Rein acelerando más.

Su auto un Lamborghini Gallardo color plateado, dio vuelta en una esquina que llevaba a la escuela de su amiga, pronto pudo ver el auto de Fate, sin pensarlo barrió su auto quedando del otro lado de la acera. "¡Fate!" Gritó saliendo del auto para acercarse a su amiga.

"Rein, no hay tiempo para hablar. Vamos" Fate salió del auto con Chrono dejando a Nanoha sola. La rubia había guardado su arma en su espalda al igual que su hermano. Tenían que acercarse pronto ya que no iban a dejar a su hermana y amiga sola.

Aquellos sospechosos autos seguían ahí sin moverse. Tan sólo bloqueaban el paso. "¡Hey Ustedes! Quitense del camino" Gritó Chrono.

Las puertas de aquellos autos empezaron abrirse revelando a dos caras conocidas para los hermanos Testarossa y desconocidas para Rein. Alicia que estaba adentro de su auto con Hayate no salió ya que la morena no la dejaba. Tan sólo se había quedado ahí esperando algún movimiento por parte de los misteriosos vehículos. Cuando vió aquellas caras conocidas su ceño se frunció y apretó más el volante.

"Lo siento, no era nuestra intención bloquearles el paso así" Dijo Tiida recargándose en su auto.

"Tiida, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Preguntó una enojada Fate.

"Bueno Fate-chan, mi hermana y yo sólo queríamos saludarlos" Teana asintió en acuerdo con su hermano con actitud arrogante.

"Pues ya lo hicieron, quiten sus autos tenemos prisa" Rein que no entendía nada decidió intervenir y preguntar quienes eran esas personas.

"Fate, ¿Los conoces?"

"Si Rein, son los hermanos que están seguros que ganarán en la carrera de hoy" Fate dejó salir una sonrisa socarrona observando a Teana.

"¿Carrera?" La cara de Rein dejaba ver que ella no entendía absolutamente nada. Sabía que su amiga correría pero pensó que no era encerio.

"Así es, yo correré contra aquella mocosa" Fate señaló a la chica.

"Ya veo, así que a esto te referías" Dijo Rein recordando eso importante que les diría su jefa a ella y a Signum.

"En parte, de lo demás después hablamos"

"Fate-chan, puedes decirlo. Nosotros no vamos a decir nada"Contestó un confiado Tiida.

"Lo siento _amigo_ pero, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora quitense" Fate les dio la espalda lista para regresar a su auto.

"Y si no lo hacemos. ¿Que harás?" Retó el chico.

Fate se dio vuelta nuevamente sonriendoles amistosamente, pronto fue acercándose al chico quedando cerca de él. "Algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir el resto de tu vida" Confesó la chica mostrando una sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

"No te creo" El chico miró fijamente a Fate queriendo atemorizarla, pero ella tan solo se quedó ahi tranquila. La rubia dio unos pasos atrás y tronó sus dedos. Chrono y Reinforce agarraron a Teana la cual había sido sorprendida por tales movimientos. En cuanto a Tiida. Él se quedó paralizado por lo que paso. "¡¿Que demonios?!" Dijo intentando procesar lo que pasó.

"Te lo dije, si no quieres que a tu hermana le pase algo. ¡Mueve tu maldito auto!" Ordenó la chica dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

"Y en cuanto a ti, mocosa. No te confíes tanto" Fate hizo una seña para que los chicos soltaran a Teana. La chica no dijo nada sólo entró a su auto y lo quitó dejándoles el paso libre a los Testarossa.

La rubia regresó a su auto y entró mirando a Nanoha. "Todo esta bien nena" Tranquilizó dándole un beso. "Fate-chan, hace más de una hora que ya perdimos escuela" Informó la chica dándole una sonrisa divertida a su novia.

Fate miró su reloj y efectivamente, la escuela ya estaría cerrada. "Lo siento" Se disculpó apenada.

"Esta bien" Nanoha agarró la cara de Fate atrayéndola para un beso.

Chrono que estaba con Rein decidió irse con ella ya que dicha chica quería que le explicaran las cosas y también porque le daría su espacio a su hermana.

Fate empezó a quitar el techo de su auto y arrancó llendo directo a la casa de Signum y donde todos se prepararían para el evento.

Horas pasaron y pronto el día se hizo noche. Fate le explicó a las hermanas Wolkenritter el porque Tiida la había retado y también lo de la detective. Fate le dijo a Signum que presentía que Verossa le estaba ocultando algo. La pelirosa le dijo que no se preocupara pues ella se ocuparía de ese asunto. Rein le dijo a Fate que cuando fue a la casa de Zafira nadie contestó pero le aseguró que alguien estaba viviendo con él.

"Es hora de prepararnos Fate" Dijo Alicia levántandose del sofá.

"Claro" La gemela se puso de pie mirando a esa bella chica de ojos azules que la tenía loca y que estaba luciendo ropa ajustada. Pero pronto se deshizo de cualquier pensamiento ya que debía concentrarse en la carrera.

"Vámonos" Reinforce abrió la puerta y todos salieron. Al primer lugar que irían era al Hangar donde su auto la estaría esperando.

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA..._

Amigos de los hermanos estaban preparando todo, unos ayudaron a Signum la cual llevaba un bastón para sostenerse. Rápidamente otros sacaron las camionetas que fueron usadas el día de la balacera. Donde la pelirosa iría con protección.

El auto de Fate era un Lexus LFA -negro mate- un vehículo veloz y atrayente para algunos. Ella le abrió la puerta a su bella acompañante, entrando después y lista para ir a su encuentro.

A unas cuantas millas ya estaban Verossa y sus ayudantes, quienes estaban colocando cámaras ó vigilando los alrededores. Cuando él llegó, los hermanos Lanster ya estaban ahí. Sorprendido el peliverde decidió seguir con su tarea y hacer caso omiso de ellos. Zafira que estaba siendo buscado por Fate, fue llamado por el mismo ya que no quería que la rubia viera a Maeda todavía. Zafira empezó a hacer otras cosas no quitando su mirada de los Lanster.

_"Está todo listo Verossa..." Informó un chico por su comunicador._

_"Bien. Revisen una vez más los alrededores"_

_"Cómo órdenes" Verossa cortó la llamada y dejó escapar un suspiro._

Pronto el rugido de motores se dejaba oír por la carretera desierta. Los Lanster voltearon inmediatamente para ver el lujoso auto de la rubia estacionarse primero. Teana frunció el ceño ya que no se le olvidaba las palabras que aquella chica le dijo.

"Estoy aqui chicos" Fate sonrió feliz mientras ayudaba a Nanoha a bajar del auto.

"Parece que eres muy puntual Fate-chan" Tiida observó como más autos llegaban, entre ellos, algunas camionetas negras.

"Pareciera que trajeras a tu mafia" Se burló Teana observando como frenaban dichas camionetas.

"No digas cosas así, mocosa" Fate nuevamente le sonrió a la chica. Cosa que estaba empezando a irritar a Teana.

"Bien, empecemos. Él retador debe decir cual es su apuesta" Dijo Verossa poniendose enfrente de Teana y Fate.

"Una asociación al negocio de mi hermano con ganancias de un 50%" Tiida sonrió orgulloso ante lo que dijo su hermana.

"Wow... es una propuesta interesante" Comentó la rubia divertidamente. "Bueno ya que estás proponiendo eso, haré lo mismo. -Todos voltearon a ver a su jefa y amiga, quien sólo se dedicaba a sonreír- Los haré mis socios si yo pierdo" Fueron las palabras de Fate y sin esperar respuesta regresó con los demás.

"Fate, ¿Estas segura?" Preguntó Alicia

"Claro que si Ali. Sabes que no me podrán ganar" Presumió la chica guiñando un ojo.

"Bien" Alicia empezó hacer señales a varios para que prepararan todo. Nanoha sería quien diera la señal de salida para las corredoras. "Suerte Fate-chan" Deseó la chica dándole un beso a Fate. "Gracias, Nanoha" Fate se alejó de su bella dama y entró a su auto.

_"Bienvenido, Señor" Dijo una voz computarizada. _

"Gracias, Aldelfried" Fate encendió otra computadora en donde podía manejar las inyecciones del nitrogéno

"Muy bien Aldelfried, preparemónos para ganar" Fate encendió su motor haciendo que rugiera con fiereza.

"Todos, hagánse para atrás" Decía Chrono intentando alejar a la gente del vehículo de su hermana.

"¿Porqué?" Preguntó un chico que estaba entre los tantos fans de Fate.

"Por eso" Chrono se alejó y de los tubos de escape del auto de la Enforcer salieron llamas azules. Sorprendidos todos se hicieron para atrás. "Ahí esta tu respuesta" Chrono le sonrió al chico y después le dio la espalda.

Nanoha se puso en medio de los dos autos lista para dar la señal. Miró unos momentos a Fate, la cuál le guiño un ojo hacíendola sonrojar un poco.

La rubia encendió su estereó reproduciendo (Teriyaki Boyz - Tokyo Drift) le subió el volumen preparada para todo.

Nanoha miró ambos autos empezando a dar la señal. "Preparen" Los rugidos de motores se dejaron oír. "Listas" Ambas chicas se miraron, Fate bajó su ventanilla diciendo unas palabras a Teana. "Suerte mocosa" Después se volteó observando la carretera.

"La vas a necesitar más tú que yo" Teana repondió irritada. Fate sólo sonrió y apretó suavemente su volante.

"¡Ahora!" Nanoha se quedó en medio de los autos sintiendo como ambos se iban con furia.

"Vamos aver que tan buena eres" Dijo Fate dejandole una ventaja a Teana. Dicha chica sonrió mientras su auto arrebasaba a Fate. Los dos autos daban lo mejor. "Curva" Fate se preparó lista para un drift. Por otro lado Teana también se preparaba, la chica no le dejaba un lugar abierto a la rubia lo cual no hacía más que sonreír a Fate. Pronto la curva estaba cerca de ellas. Las chicas derraparon perfectamente pero Teana dejó mucho espacio libre dejando que la rubia tomara esa oportunidad. La chica se puso furiosa cuando el otro auto le ganó ventaja. La carretera consistía en varias curvas en las cuales las corredores debían ingeniarselas para cerrarle el paso al oponente.

"¡Pudrete Fate!" Gritó Teana dejando salir su primera inyección de nitrógeno. El auto rápidamente arrebasó a Fate quién sólo meneaba la cabeza en negación. "Tonta chica"

Fate apretó uno de los botones que tenía cerca de su volante dejando salir el nitrógeno. _"Preparando segunda inyección de nitrógeno" _ Informó Aldelfried mostrando las estadistícas del tanque de nitrógeno. _"40%" _

Teana miró por su retrovisor no viendo el auto de su rival. " Esta carrera es mia" Aseguró la chica sin notar que él otro vehículo ya estaba a su lado. "Te dije que no te confiaras mocosa" Fate aceleró más dejando atrás a Lanster. _"60%" Aldelfried seguía contando el porcentaje de la barra que aparecía en la computadora._

"¡Maldita!" Gritó Lanster dejando salir su segunda inyección. Su auto aceleró más llegando a un lado de Fate. Sin pensarlo empezó a estrellar el otro vehículo. "Oh pero que chica tan ruda" Bromeó la rubia riéndose mientras esquivaba otro golpe.

"¡AHHH!" Teana ya estaba frustada de que la otra chica se burlara de ella. Se preparó para darle otro golpe el cuál no pudo dar ya que Fate adelantó más su auto. _"80%"_

Otra curva que debían pasar las chicas estaba a la vista. Testarossa derrapó sin problema alguno, miró por el retrovisor notando como aquel auto un poco destrozado de la parte lateral iba trás ella. Un golpe llegó desde la parte trasera haciendo que Fate mirara una vez más. _"Señor, su contricante está loca" _Dijo la voz autómatica. "Lo sé"

Teana arrebasó a Fate con un golpe que hizo que la rubia diera un giro quedando enfrente de la chica. Lanster iba empujando a Fate la cuál le hizo una seña de que siguiera. La chica menor no aguantó más y sacó un arma disparandole al vehículo enfrente de ella. "Wow, no sabía que las armas estuvieras permitidas" Fate le dió una orden a su computadora la cual abrió una minicompuerta que había cerca del cambio de velocidad, de dicho lugar se dejó ver una SPAS-12, dejó que una de sus manos saliera por la ventanilla apuntándole a uno de los neumáticos. Una bala salió rápidamente dando en su objetivo. El auto de Teana se salió un poco de control pero después logró controlarlo. "¡Aghh! ¡Maldita seas!" Lanster disparó varias veces a su oponente quien rápidamente logró girar su auto quitándose del frente del auto loco.

"Niña loca" Fate apuntó de nuevo y esta vez la bala dio cerca del motor dejándo salir humo. "Explotara pronto" Dijo la rubia. Miró su computadora la cual ya tenía su carga completa. Sin pensarlo lo apretó dejando al otro auto atrás. Teana rápidamente frenó y salió corriendo lo más que pudo.

Una explosión se dejó ver en las cámaras que había cerca. Verossa que había visto como la hermana de Tiida le disparaba al auto de Fate había alertado todos. Zafira se fue junto a Rein y Chrono para ver si Fate estaba herida. Alicia se quedó con una Nanoha que estaba asustada ya que a una de las últimas cámaras fue dañada no dejando ver lo que pasaba.

Todos estaban en silencio esperando que algún auto llegara pronto. Algunos lograron ver como el auto de la Enforcer se acercaba a la línea de meta. "¡Oigan todos! ¡Nuestra Enforcer esta aquí!" Gritó un chico llamando la atención de los demás. Alicia logró ver que efectivamente era Fate. También pudo ver como su auto tenía algunos agujeros por las balas de Teana.

La rubia bajó hecha una furia y se acercó a Tiida, quién la miraba asustado. "Con que queriendo hacerse los listos ¿no?" Fate cerró su puño dejándolo llegar a la cara del chico.

Lanster cayó al suelo algo atontado, mientras que los ojos de Fate le dejaban ver que fue mala idea intentar sacarla del camino de ese modo. "Te voy a dejar otro recuerdo" Fate regresó a su auto sacando la SPAS-12 apuntandole al chico en la pierna. "¡Fate-chan, basta!" Gritó Nanoha agarrando el brazo bueno de Fate.

La rubia observó como los zafiros de su novia le pedían que no hiciera nada. Pronto bajó el rifle, recibiendo un abrazo de dicha chica. "Déjalo Fate-chan, no vale la pena" La cobriza se abrazó más a la rubia. Alicia se acercó y le quitó el rifle que pronto Signum agarró.

Tiida seguía en el suelo sin poder moverse ya que cuando vió el arma sintió como su vida pasaba entre sus ojos.

Zafira y Rein que seguían con Chrono viendo si había sido el auto de la rubia o el del enemigo. Chrono que estaba cerca de una curva que si miraba para abajo había un barranco, cerca de ahí escuchó ruidos extraños asi que sin pensarlo se acercó mientras apuntaba con su arma. Ahí cerca estaba Teana con algunos rasguños, el peliazul la vio y fruncio el ceño. Pensaba dejarla ahí y que ella se las arreglara como pudiera, pero él no podía por mas que quisiera. Su sangre no era como la de Fate, una tan fría y despiadada. Sin pensarlo le tendió su mano a la chica, la cual estaba asombrada pues pensaba que la dejaría ahí. "No creas que lo hago porque quiero" Dijo el chico ayudando a levantarla.

Zafira que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su amigo observaba lo que hacía. "Chrono a tu hermana no le va gustar lo que hiciste" Dijo mientras miraba a la chica.

"Yo hablaré con ella, ahora vámonos" Chrono ayudó a Teana a entrar al auto. Después el entró en el asiento de copiloto mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a su hermana.

A unos cuántos kilómetros los chicos vieron el auto de su jefa y hermana estacionado junto a las camionetas negras. El peliazul sacó a Teana del auto ayudandola a caminar. Tiida que estaba siendo vigilado por Verossa rápidamente se acercó a su hermana. "¡Tea! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó algo temeroso.

"Estoy bien" Teana se dejó abrazar por su hermano siendo llevada a su auto.

"Parece que saliste viva" Se escuchó la voz fría de Fate mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Teana que ya sentía miedo de la chica sólo tembló sin decir nada. Aquellos burdeos la miraban con enojo.

"No le hagas nada a mi hermana" Tiida se puso enfrente protegiendo a Teana.

"Eso no lo decides tú, de cualquier manera nos veremos mañana en la discoteca. Espero que prepares los papeles lo más pronto posible" Fate regresó junto a los demás lista para irse.

"Es el diablo" Tea tembló nuevamente ya que los ojos de la chica no la dejarían dormir por días.

Zafira, Rein y Chrono se fueron dejando a los hermanos solos, el chico le dio una mirada de agradecimiento al peliazul quien siguió su camino ya que era llamado por su hermana.

"¿Ahora eres amable Chrono?" Fate miraba a su hermano seriamente.

"Lo siento nee-chan, no podía dejarla ahí" Chrono bajó la mirada observando sus pies.

"Esta bien, sólo no bajes la guardia" La voz de la gemela se escuchó tranquila, algo que sorprendió al chico ya que esperaba una reprimenda.

"De acuerdo" Dijo el chico siguiendo a su hermana. Todos se prepararon y se fueron, los hermanos que aún quedaban ahí sólo veían como aquellos autos desaparecían de su vista, Tiida suspiró y entró a su auto listo para descanzar un poco, no sin antes atender a su hermana. "Debo preparar todo mañana" Dijo el chico arrancando su auto y lléndose antes de que hubiera problemas.

"Fuimos ingenuos" Afirmó Teana.

"Demasiado. Ahora ella estará en nuestro negocio"

"No quiero morir" Confesó Teana mirando hacia al frente.

"No lo harás, yo te protegeré"

El auto se fue, dejando la carretera sola y sin ruido más que él de su motor, Los Lanster tenían que aceptar su derrota y dejar a la rubia asociarse a ellos. Estúpido. Era como se describía Tiida ya que nunca pensó que aquella chica actuaría de ese modo tan asesino. _"Ahora entiendo porque algunos no quieren correr contra ella..." Pensó mientras pasaba por una curva. "Esa chica es peligrosa... definitivamente debemos estar de su lado ó...-Tiida suspiró apretando más su volante- ella no nos dejará ver de nuevo la luz del sol..."_

**Esta vez juro que los veo en Hear to hear! XDDD**

**No me maten jajaja pronto subo el cap.**

**los quiero! Saludos a todos :DDD**


	9. Chapter 9

Contrato

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. (Mi reclamo hacía el Yuri seguirá e.e)**

Tiida y Teana Lanster habían llegado a su negocio para preparar todo lo necesario para la asociación con Fate, los hermanos estaban estresados ante lo que tenían que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo se culpaban de su ingenuidad. La Fate que había conocido Tiida no era tan fría como la que había visto en la carrera y menos la que le apuntaba con un rifle sin siquiera dudar en disparar. Internamente le había agradecido a aquella cobriza que acompañaba a la rubia la noche anterior, pues de no haber sido por ella, ahora mismo él estuviera muerto ó herido.

Sin duda aquella rubia podía llegar a cumplir lo que decía, su hermana también estaba enojada por su estupidez de querer ganar de una manera tan "fácil". Cuando habían llegado al lugar inmediatamente empezaron con todo pues Fate les había dicho que al siguiente día iría a su nuevo negocio.

_"Maldita sea... si no hubiera sido tan idiota esto no estuviera pasando..." Pensó Tiida dando un puñetazo en su escritorio._

Los hermanos se habían ido a descanzar un poco ya que la madrugada estaba llegando y el sueño se estaba apoderando de ellos, Teana se había dejado caer en su cama mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Recordó que en aquellos ojos burdeos podía ver la furia de la rubia, aquella mirada no había sido muy amable con ninguno de los dos. _"¿Será tan cruel...?" Pensaba la chica, dejando salir un suspiro._

_(.-.-.-.-.-)_

_RESIDENCIA HARLAOWN... 8:00 AM_

En una gran habitación estaban dos bellas chicas descanzando después de una noche algo loca. La primera en despertar había sido Fate observando a su lado a Nanoha, quien dormía plácidamente. La rubia admiraba aquel bello rostro sin cansarse de pensar que era el más hermoso y perfecto que había visto.

Nanoha poco a poco fue abriendo sus zafiros observando a unos burdeos que la miraban intensamente, ella se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió con dulzura, se había abrazado al cuello de Fate para darle un beso de buenos días.

Fate al instante correspondió aquel afecto profundizándolo más, ella podía sentir como Nanoha se aferraba más a su cuerpo. Así que Fate sin pensarlo se puso encima de la cobriza empezando a hacer el beso más ferviente. Las manos de Fate empezaron a acariciar aquellas hermosas piernas haciendo que la piel de la cobriza se erizara ante su tacto. Nanoha sentía que aquellas caricias la estaban matando pues las manos de la rubia eran tan suaves que parecía como si fuera una pluma la que pasara por su piel.

La rubia empezó a besar el cuello de Nanoha haciéndola gemir un poco, ante tales sonidos, Fate quizo seguir escuchando más de ellos. La habitación se estaba sintiendo caliente al igual que aquellos cuerpos que estaban en la cama. Una de las manos de Fate empezó a entrar en aquella blusa escotada acariciando un bello abdomen, su mano fue subiendo hasta llegar a ese montículo suave. Enseguida más gemidos salían de Nanoha sin poder evitarlo, Fate empezó a masajearlo suavemente mientras las manos de Nanoha se aferraban a sus hebras doradas. La pasión estaba empezando a desbordarse en ellas haciéndolas olvidarse de que tenían que ir a la escuela.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Fate y Nanoha pararan sus acciones, las dos estaban jadeantes mientras se miraban a los ojos, las dos chicas pudieron ver el reflejo de la necesidad que había entre ellas, pero debido a los golpes insistentes tuvieron que dejarlo para otro momento. Fate gimió de frustración quitándose de Nanoha. Rápidamente la chica salió de aquellas mantas para abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó algo bruscamente Fate.

"Nada, sólo venía a decirte que el desayuno estará listo pronto, nee-chan" Respondió Chrono ignorando la actitud de su hermana.

"Bien, enseguida bajamos" Fate le cerró la puerta en la cara a su hermano regresando con su adorada chica.

"Parece que Fate-chan esta frustrada" Bromeó Nanoha.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto, pero será mejor alistarnos y bajar" Fate le dio un beso tierno a Nanoha levantándose para ir a su guardaropa.

"Bueno, entonces tomaré una ducha primero" Nanoha se dirigió hasta su mochila sacando ropa limpia. Después entró al baño para refrescarse y quitarse esa pereza que tenía.

Unos minutos pasaron y pronto salió dejando salir un suspiro satisfecho. Fate estaba estupefacta cuando la vio en ropa interior, pues el cuerpo de Nanoha era más hermoso de lo que se imaginaba.

"Wow..." Dijo una sorprendida Fate.

Nanoha alzó una ceja en diversión dirigiéndose a su novia. "Fate-chan, si no te das prisa se nos hará tarde" Dijo en tono seductor. La rubia tragó pesado mientras sentía como aquellos labios rosaceos rozaban los suyos.

"V-Voy a d-darme un baño r-rápido" Tartamudeó Fate llendo al baño un poco torpe, mientras cerraba la puerta pudo escuchar una risita de su novia. _"Ya me las pagarás" Se dijo mientras empezaba a desnudarse._

Nanoha estaba terminando de arreglarse hasta que escuchó el ruido de una puerta ser abierta. Rápidamente volteó hacía aquel sonido observando a una rubia de lo más relajada mientras terminaba de secarse sus hebras doradas. La cobriza estaba igual o peor que Fate, pues dicha chica lucía demasiado sexy con su lencería de color negro.

Zafiros recorrían aquel tonificado cuerpo mientras sentía la excitación una vez más. Se lamió sus labios secos intentando no parecer tan obvia con Fate.

Por otro lado Fate seguía en lo suyo sin darse cuenta de la mirada tan mordaz que le daba su novia. Rápidamente se puso unos jeans junto con una camiseta y sus tennis. Cuando volteó a su izquierda pudo ver a una chica observándola con tranquilidad. Para suerte de Nanoha ya que no quería que Fate la descubriera observándola tan deseosamente.

"Nanoha, te ves muy linda" Comentó Fate haciendo sonrojar a Nanoha.

"Gracias Fate-chan, tu te ves muy guapa"

"No más que tu" La rubia guiñó un ojo mientras recogía su mochila y la de su novia.

"Vamos a desayunar" Fate estiró su mano hacía Nanoha la cual correspondió feliz.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación llendo directo al comedor donde la familia de Fate ya estaba. La rubia empezó a ponerse nerviosa ya que su novia por fin conocería a sus madres. _"Espero que todo salga bien..."_

En el comedor estaban todos esperando por la última integrante de la familia y claro también a la chica de la que les había hablado. _"Me pregunto si esa chica se parecerá a Momoko" Pensó Lindy sintiendo más curiosidad._

Tanto Fate como Nanoha pronto llegaron a la mesa en donde Alicia y Chrono le sonreían con confianza a la invitada. Precia al verla se quedó estupefacta pues la chica era la copia exacta de su mejor amiga.

Lindy estaba de espaldas a la chica así que no la había visto, observó a su esposa que parecía estar sorprendida por algo, así que sin pensarlo volteó mirando a su hija siendo acompañada por una bella chica. Lindy se quedó con la boca abierta ya que no esperaba que la hija de Momoko fuera exactamente igual a ella. _"Incluso radía la misma belleza..."_

Nanoha se sintió nerviosa ante las miradas que le dirigían las madres de Fate así que le dio un leve apretón a la mano de su novia pidiéndole un poco de ayuda. La rubia entendió el mensaje a la perfección así que para no hacer esperar a sus madres y a la cobriza, decidió que era el momento adecuado para decirles que Nanoha ya era su novia.

"Ejem...mamá, papá. Quiero que conozcan a Nanoha, mi novia" Fate miró a sus madres que parecían salir de su estado de shock.

Precia se levantó de su lugar acercándose a las chicas, la cobriza sintió más nervios ya que pensaba que tal vez a la madre de Fate no le agradaría mucho. Pero el resultado fue distinto. La madre de Fate la abrazó tan afectuosamente que parecía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

"Bienvenida a la familia, Nanoha-chan" Precia se separó de la chica ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida.

"G-Gracias, señora Testarossa" Agradeció una aturdida Nanoha.

"Oh por favor querida, dime Precia"

"¿P-Precia-san?" Nombró dudosa la cobriza

"Así esta mejor, así que eres la novia de mi Fate-chan"

"S-Sí" Afirmó sonrojada.

"Bueno pues les deseo lo mejor. Ahora ven y sientate a desayunar con nosotros" Precia tomó la mano de su ahora nuera llevándola a uno de los lugares vacíos. Fate dejó salir un suspiro mientras se sentaba justo a lado de su novia.

Lindy seguía sin decir algo, pues aquella chica la había dejado sin palabras, sólo podía observarla y notar que sus gestos son los mismos a los de su madre. También notaba la humildad en aquellos zafiros tan impresionantes. Su risa, sonrisa y el timbre de su voz. _"Momoko...tu hija es bellisíma"_

El desayuno era ameno para todos ya que había un nuevo miembro en la familia. Fate miró a su padre quien estaba en silencio absoluto, decidió hablar con ella y preguntarle si pasaba algo malo.

"Viejo, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una preocupada Fate.

"Estoy bien, mocosa tonta" Bromeó Lindy notando como su hija fruncía el ceño.

Nanoha podía sentir la mirada de alguien pero no se atrevía a voltear y ver quién era esa persona, todavía se sentía algo torpe con la familia de Fate así que decidió ignorarla y seguir su conversación con los hermanos.

Pronto el desayuno terminó y los chicos se preparaban para irse, bueno en sí sólo Fate y Alicia ya que Chrono seguía suspendido. Pero claro, no sin antes despedirse de los que quedaban en la mesa. "Fue un gusto tenerte aquí Nanoha-chan, vuelve pronto" Dijo Precia.

"Claro que sí Precia-san"

"Bueno mamá ya nos vamos" Fate agarró la mano de Nanoha empezando a caminar hacía la salida de la casa, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que Lindy las detuvo.

"Hey mocosa, yo todavía no me presento" Lindy le sonrió a Nanoha divertidamente haciéndola sonrojar. _"Ahora ya veo de donde Fate-chan sacó esa sonrisa"_

"Mucho gusto Nanoha, soy Lindy padre de Fate" Lindy agarró una de las manos de la cobriza dándole un pequeño beso.

"E-El gusto es mío, Lindy-san" Nanoha quitó su mano intentando no ponerse más nerviosa.

"Viejo, deja de molestar a mi novia" Fate miró a Nanoha sonriéndole tiernamente saliendo de la casa.

"Lo siento" Divertida Lindy cerró la puerta.

"¿Lindy-san siempre es así?" Inquirió con curiosidad Nanoha.

"Sólo a veces, le gusta bromear no te preocupes" Fate le abrió la puerta del vehículo a Nanoha dejándola entrar primero. Después rodeó el auto entrando en el lugar del piloto, las chicas se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad listas para irse. Mientras que Alicia se iba por Hayate.

En el camino de ida a la escuela la pareja iba hablando de cosas divertidas, Fate hacía reír constantemente a Nanoha contándole una de sus tantas tonterías que ha hecho con sus hermanos. La cobriza reía tan libremente que contagiaba a Fate. El sonido de un télefono hizo que las chicas pararan un poco sus carcajadas. La rubia sacó dicho aparato entregándoselo a Nanoha diciéndole que contestara ya que a ella no le gustaba ir manejando y hablando a la vez.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Nanoha

"Hola soy Tiida, quisiera hablar con Fate-chan por favor" Pidió el chico algo nervioso.

"Nanoha ¿Quién es?" Fate miró unos instantes a su compañía ya que debía seguir enfocada en la carretera.

"Es Tiida, Fate-chan"

Al escuchar ese nombre la rubia sonrió con ironía, le dijo a su novia que si podía poner el altavoz, Nanoha asintió haciendo lo que dijo Fate.

"Tiida! Amigo mío, ¿Que se te ofrece?" Tiida pudo oír que la voz de aquella chica estaba cargada de sarcasmo y burla.

"Bueno, quería decirte que el contrato ya está hecho" Respondió seriamente.

"Oh bueno si es así nos vemos más tarde, ahora mismo voy a la escuela"

"De acuerdo" Tiida colgó dando un puñetazo aún más fuerte en su escritorio.

Teana iba entrando en ese instante así que pudo ver la actitud de su hermano, ella ya sabía el porque estaba así. Apretó sus puños fuertemente sintiendo la misma rabia.

"Por lo que veo ya hablaste con ella" Teana se dirigió a un sofá cercano dejandose caer.

"Sí y me enojó que se burlara de mi"

"¿A que hora vendrá?" Teana entrecerró los ojos.

"Después de que salga de la escuela"

"Será mejor prepararnos" Teana suspiró hundiéndose más en el sofá

"Algo me dice que no vendrá sola" Tiida se sentó en su silla mientras arreglaba ordenadamente los papeles.

"Sobre eso, estaba pensando en los vehículos que la acompañaban"

"¿Tienes curiosidad?" Tiida observó a su hermana unos instantes notando que ella intentaba explicarse mejor.

"Sí la tengo, no entiendo porque fueron, además todo parecía como si fuera una mafia, aunque ella me dijo que no dijera ese tipo de cosas"

"Será mejor dejarlo así Tea, no te metas en problemas"

Los hermanos habían dormido muy poco pues la preocupación y miedo les alejaba el sueño, no tenía mucho que los dos habían despertado. Teana seguía preguntándose quien era Fate pero también presentía que si averiguaba le iría mal.

_"Sólo es cuestión de esperar..."_

_MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE EN TSAB..._

"Así que ese chico ya tiene todo listo" Alicia que ya había sido informada por su hermana estaba sorprendida de que Tiida fuera rápido para hacer un contrato.

"Eso fue lo que me dijo, así que iremos una vez que las clases hayan terminado" Fate iba a lado de su hermana junto a Nanoha quien conversaba con Hayate.

"Esta bien, aunque creo que te tiene miedo" Opinó Alicia mirando a un chico conocido para ella.

"Bueno, después de haberle apuntado con un rifle no es para menos que no lo tenga" Dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

"Sus acciones nos lo dirán todo" Alicia miró a su novia que seguía con Nanoha.

Fate miró al frente viendo a un rubio que ella muy bien conocía, al sólo verlo sintió como su sangre hervía, pues aquel chico era el culpable de que uno de sus hermanos no pueda ir a la escuela todavía.

Yunno estaba en la entrada principal del edificio recargado mientras observaba el suelo, el chico no se había percatado que a él se estaba acercándo una rubia con mirada fría y puños apretados. Al ver una sombra alzó su cabeza viendo a la persona enfrente de él. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ante el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos pasaron de aquellos burdeos para ver a unos zafiros que lo miraban con indiferencia.

"Tú que demonios haces aqui" La voz de Fate sonó tan fría para el chico que lo hizo saltar del susto.

"Q-Quería ver a N-Nanoha-chan"

"A ella no tienes nada que verle, es más desde ahora te digo que te quiero lejos de MI novia" Fate hizo hincapié en la palabra haciéndole saber al chico con quien estaba ahora Nanoha.

"¿Tu novia?" Preguntó un estupefacto Yunno.

"Sí, mi novia. Así que aléjate de ella" Fate hizo a un lado al chico pasando de largo con Nanoha.

Alicia miró al chico y sonrió burlonamente. "No mereces a una mujer como ella" Y con eso dicho se fue con Hayate dejando sólo al chico.

Yunno sintió como empezaba a doler su corazón pues sólo el simple hecho de saber que el amor de su vida ya estaba con alguien más le dolía. Lágrimas de rabia salieron de sus esmeraldas. Odio era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Fate. _"Te odio...Te odio... Te odio... Juro que me las pagarás Fate"_

_(.-.-.-.-.)_

Las clases pronto dieron inicio, Fate suspiró ya que tendría un día largo, el profesor empezó a explicar algunas formúlas que debían ser utilizadas en algunos de los problemas que les dictaría a los chicos. Nanoha que estaba a lado de Fate la miraba de reojo observando que estaba muy concentrada en la clase. La rubia al sentir que alguien la observaba volteó inmediatamente topándose con unos hermosos zafiros, sin darse cuenta se perdió en aquellos ojos olvidando por completo la clase. Ahora su concentración estaba en aquella bella chica que la hacía sentir muy bien. Una sonrisa hermosa se mostró en sus labios haciendo sonrojar a Nanoha.

La clase terminó pronto y Fate seguía hipnotizada por aquella belleza. Nanoha rió para sus adentros mientras se acercaba y besaba a su novia. La rubia instantaneamente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquellos labios dulces como la miel.

"Fate-chan, eres una tonta" Dijo divertida Nanoha

"Lo siento, es que eres muy linda"

"Nyahaha, mi Fate-chan es muy dulce" Las chicas compartieron otro beso tierno demostrando cuanto se querían.

Pronto más clases seguían haciendo que todo estudiante se aburriera más, la clase más horrible había sido Historia, uno de los compañeros de clase se había quedado dormido mientras su sensei les explicaba como fue la era de Japón. Todos rieron cuando el mismo golpeó con su borrador al chico dormido haciendo que resumiera todo lo relacionado con la era del Japón Medieval.

Hayate y Alicia habían decidido almorzar solas ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellas. Fate les dijo que disfrutaran su descanzo mientras se llevaba a la bella Nanoha a otro lado de la cafetería.

Todo estudiante que veía a la linda pareja sentía celos por ambas. Las admiradoras de Fate miraban con bastante recelo a Nanoha mientras que los de ella fruncían el ceño en enojo.

Ginga que iba caminando tranquilamente visualizó a la pareja de lejos y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón dolía, pues hace mucho que ella había estado así con Reinforce. Después de su secuestro, Rein no iba a visitarla a su casa ya que sentía que si lo hacía recibiría su rechazo y era algo que la peliblanca no quería. Ginga a veces tenía el impulso de ir a la casa Wolkenritter y ver a Rein, pero su cobardía se adueñaba de ella ya que le había hecho daño y no tenía cara para verla tan directamente.

En su propio mundo la chica no se dio cuenta que había alguien atrás de ella, Subaru que era su hermana aveces se preguntaba por las cosas en las que estaría pensando su hermana, ultimamente estaba distraída y desanimada. Llegó a pensar que tal vez se debía a lo que había ocurrido. Sus padres seguían de viaje y que al parecer todavía no estaba decidida su fecha de regreso, en parte Subaru no quería que sus padres supieran por lo que su hermana tuvo que pasar, así que había hablando con Ginga para saber si ella estaba de acuerdo en guardarlo como un secreto, cosa que la mayor aceptó pues no quería una preocupación más para ellos. "_Gin-nee ojála puedas decirme lo que sucede..."_

Subaru puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana para hacerla reaccionar, Ginga al sentir una mano rápidamente volteó topándose con ojos verdes más claros y conocidos para ella, dejó salir una sonrisa tierna ante su hermana ya que la amaba demasiado y sabía de antemano que estaba preocupada por ella. Las hermanas se tomaron de las manos lléndose de aquel lugar para almorzar en un lugar más acogedor para ellas.

Nanoha y Fate habían estado conversando divertidamente mientras almorzaban, en ocasiones las chicas se daban de comer haciendo sonrojar a la otra, Fate le robaba uno que otro beso a la cobriza haciéndola reír ante tal dulzura que la rubia podía tener.

Yunno que no se había ido de la escuela todavía, pudo observar a una distancia prudente a la pareja que estaba de lo más cariñosa, el rubio apretó los puños fuertemente mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, llevaba varios minutos viendo aquella escena y esos mismos hacían que su corazón fuera rompiéndose más.

"¿Porque Nanoha-chan? ¿Porque ella?" Preguntaba a la nada mientras quitaba bruscamente aquellas molestas lágrimas.

"Me vengare de ambas, tenganlo por seguro" Yunno mordió tan fuerte su labio inferior que un hilo de sangre salía rápidamente.

Alzó su mano hasta tocar su labio y quitar un poco de esa sangre, después la miró y la apretó fuertemente. "Se los juro..."

Fuera de TSAB estaba un personaje muy conocido para una cierta rubia, aquel chico había ido a aquel lugar para hablar con ella pues tenía información importante, Fortis había estado siguiendole muy bien el juego a su hermano diciéndole que se uniría a él siempre y cuando le dijera toda la información sobre su plan contra Testarossa.

Veyron le decía unas cuántas cosas sobre lo que trataba hacer, al parecer iba a infiltrar a unos cuantos de _sus chicos_ al Hangar de Fate haciéndolos pasar por aliados que estarían a favor de la misma. Cuando aquellos chicos llegarán a ser confiables para la rubia el plan se pondría en marcha, Veyron incluyó en su plan a unos cuántos ex-polícias y que al parecer eran muy buenos con las armas. Así conforme tuviera almenos unos 100 hombres a su favor atacaría sin piedad a la chica que lo humilló y lo dejó fuera del negocio. Fortis estaba con uno de los aliados de Fate y al cuál le decía algo de información para que no pensara que estaba del lado de su hermano.

Cypha que ya sabía lo que Fortis hacía, no decidió intervenir ya que ella no quería estar involucrada en las locuras de Veyron, la chica le dijo a Fortis que estaría de su lado y que ellos entregarían a Veyron. _"Tal vez seas mi hermano, pero tu mismo te estas matando..."_

El auto de Fortis estaba un poco más lejos del lugar, ya que no quería atraer la atención de la gente. Sabía que todavía faltaban algunas horas para que su jefa saliera de TSAB así que suspirando sacó su télefono buscando el número de Fate. Él no iba a llamarle pues a la rubia no le agradaba que la llamaran cuando estaba en la escuela, así que sin más Fortis empezó a escribir un mensaje diciéndole que él estaba afuera y que tenía más información para ella.

Cuando envió el mensaje, espero unos minutos para recibir una respuesta, pronto su celular sonó recibiéndola, en dicho mensaje decía que por ahora era mejor que se fuera y que ya hablarían de eso más tarde.

El chico empezó a caminar directo hacía su auto en donde había otro esperándolo, se sorprendió al saber que su jefa había mandado a Chrono. Cuando el peliazul lo vió se enderezó esperando a que el otro terminara de acercarse.

"¿Cómo supiste donde estaba mi auto?" Preguntó curioso Fortis.

"Muy simple, Fate tiene ojos por todos lados" Chrono sonrió mientras comía una galleta.

"Ya veo, ¿Y tú estas aqui por...?"

"Mi hermana me mandó por ti, me dijo que te acompañara al Hangar"

"Entiendo, entonces vamónos" Fortis rodeó su auto listo para irse al lugar.

"Bien" Chrono comió su última galleta entrando a su auto poniéndolo en marcha.

Dos autos empezaron a irse directo hacía otro destino acelerando más, Chrono estaba tan distraído con Fortis que no se dio cuenta de que Yunno estaba cerca, el rubio estaba algo confundido pues el flamante auto de su enemigo no era tan "normal" para él. Sólo lo había visto a unos cuántos metros conversar con otro chico que no conocía. "Aquí está pasando algo extraño..." Dijo Yunno empezando de nuevo su caminata.

_RESIDENCIA DE ZAFIRA..._

"Te lo digo Zafira, Fate-chan pronto sabrá que estás ocultándole algo" Dijo un preocupado Verossa.

"Dirás que le estamos ocultando algo, se que estará demasiado enfadada cuando lo sepa" Zafira estaba sentado en su sofá junto a Sakura quién se encontraba en silencio.

"No lo dudes" Verossa suspiró sentándose enfrente de su amigo.

"¿Porque le tienen miedo?" Preguntó de repente Sakura haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran

"Hay cosas que tu no sabes Sakura-chan, sólo te puedo decir que con Fate-chan no se juega" Respondió Verossa.

"¿Entonces ustedes me están ocultando por mi bien?"

"Así es, si Fate te ve lo más probable es que te mate" Zafira se tensó un poco ante eso pero no podía mentirle a la chica.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada, es más no volvió a hablar durante un rato, sabía que tanto Zafira como Verossa la estaban protegiendo por su propio bien, ella no sabía quién era exactamente Fate pero tampoco se iba a mentir en que no tenía curiosidad en conocerla. _"Me pregunto si serías capaz de matarme.." Pensó mientras miraba a los chicos y los cuales estaban tensos. "Creo que si..."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que venía de la puerta, Zafira y Verossa inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, el peliverde le dijo a su amigo que escondiera a Sakura mientras él habría la puerta para el recién llegado.

Espero un poco hasta que recibió la señal de Zafira dándole a entender que todo estaba en orden. Verossa tomo una bocanada de aire abriéndole la puerta al invitado.

"Vaya hasta que abres" Dijo Reinforce entrando como si nada.

"Bienvenida Reinforce" Dijo Zafira algo tenso.

"Hasta que te encuentro, llevo un rato buscándote" Rein empezó a inspeccionar discretamente la habitación esperando encontrar algo.

"Lo siento es que estaba ocupado" Zafira miró rápidamente a Verossa que estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sofá.

"¿Con que?" Inquirió Rein notando que su amigo se tensaba.

"Con cosas que no entenderías" Intervino Verossa.

"¿Y sólo veniste a eso?" Zafira quizó cambiar el tema ya que sentía que Rein estaba sospechando.

"Vine porque Fate quiere que estes en el Hangar"

Sakura que estaba oyendo todo detrás de la puerta estaba nerviosa ya que pensaba que era la tal Fate, su corazón se había acelerado pues no quería morir. No ahora que había encontrado a una persona tan amable como lo era Zafira. Había suspirado en alivio cuando escuchó el nombre de la persona que llegó, así que pegando más su oreja, siguió escuchando.

"¿Para que tengo que ir?" Preguntó confuso Zafira

"Al parecer Fortis tiene nueva información para Fate y nos necesita a todos ahí. Así que más vale que vayas o ella vendrá por ti - Rein volteó a ver a su otro amigo que parecía pálido.- y eso también va para ti Verossa"

"Ahí estaremos" Zafira miró seriamente a su amiga ya que no le había gustando la forma en cómo lo dijo Rein.

"Bien, ¿Puedo usar el baño antes de irme?" Pidió la chica notando algo extraño.

"Claro, yo voy a la cocina" Zafira dejó pasar a Rein mientras hacía su camino a la cocina. Verossa lo siguió ya que necesitaba calmarse pues estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso.

Reinforce había entrado al baño sólo para despistar a sus amigos, hecho un vistazo hacía al frente en donde no había nadie, rápidamente salió sin hacer ruido. Ya que si sus sospechas eran correctas los dos chicos no estaban solos.

Escuchó un ruido en una habitación cerca así que sin dudarlo fue acercándose hasta ella, estaba lista para abrir la puerta, pues el ruido se seguía oyendo y ella no podía evitar querer saber quién estaba adentro. Tomó la perilla de la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa aunque no sabía porque, la chica estaba dando vueltas en la habitación ya que estaba desesperada pues afuera ya no se escuchaban voces y eso la tenía alarmada. Su caminata pronto se detuvo cuando oyó como la puerta de su habitación era abierta. _"Por favor que sea Zafira" "Por favor que sea Zafira" Rogaba mentalmente la chica mientras esperaba que la persona terminara de entrar._

La sorpresa de las dos fue grande cuando se vieron de frente, el corazón de Sakura se paró en ese instante mientras que Rein la miraba atónitamente. Las dos no se habían movido de su lugar ya que seguían estupefactas.

Miedo era lo que sentía Sakura, pues aquella chica no era la persona que ella estaba esperando. _"Zafira..."_

Rein al ver a la chica recordó que era la misma que le había descrito Fate, su ceño se frunció instantaneamente pues ahora ya sabía porque Zafira estaba tan tenso. _"Esta chica es la que busca Fate... pero...¿Que demonios hace aquí?" Rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones acercandose más a la chica._

"Dime tu nombre" Exigió mientras la agarraba de su brazo.

Sakura no respondió inmediatamente a la pregunta pues el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba articular palabra. Sus piernas temblaban mientras sentía como el agarre de su brazo era más fuerte.

Rein al no recibir respuesta se molestó más apretando fuertemente aquel brazo. Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor, no podía creer que una chica podría poseer tal fuerza. La peliblanca la acercó más a ella quedando a unos cuántos centimetros de distancia. La otra chica pudo ver que aquellos ojos le lanzaban una advertencia. Los burdeos de Rein se habían puesto más rojos haciendo que a Sakura le recorriera un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. _"Tengo miedo..."_

En la cocina estaban dos amigos tratando de calmarse, Zafira había dejado a su amiga entrar al baño pues sabía que Sakura no haría ningún ruido. Verossa estaba enfrente de él tomando una cerveza para tratar de calmarse. Unos minutos habían pasado desde que Rein había ido al baño y era hora que todavía no salía. _"Espero que todo salga bien..." Pensó Verossa tomando otro trago de su cerveza._

"No escucho ruido" Opinó Zafira algo ansioso.

"Tranquilo, lo más probable es que todavía este en sus necesidades" Bromeó Verossa intentando aligerar el ambiente.

En la habitación Rein ya estaba desesperada de no recibir respuesta de la chica así que jalándola la saco de ahí llevándola directamente hacía los otros dos que seguían rezando por que ella no se diera cuenta de nada. _ "Son unos idiotas..."_

"Creyeron que no me daría cuenta" Habló inmediatamente Rein una vez que llegó a la sala.

En la cocina estaban dos estupefactos chicos ya que al voltear no se imaginaron que su amiga llegaría con Sakura. Zafira sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, él conocía muy bien a Rein y sabía que lo más probable era que se la llevara en ese instante a Fate.

"R-Rein-chan" Verossa estaba pálido pues todo se había venido abajo.

"Por sus actitudes supongo que ya saben quién es esta chica" La peliblanca jaloneó más fuerte a Sakura haciéndola gemir de dolor.

"Reinforce deja a la chica" Zafira fue acercándose poco a poco a su amiga intentando persuadirla.

"No, ella debe ir al Hangar conmigo y ustedes no pueden hacer nada" Rein sacó una pistola apuntándole a la chica. "Ahora, me la voy a llevar" Y con eso empezó a salir lentamente de la casa mientras que la chica lloraba.

"¡Reinforce!" Gritó Zafira intentando detener el auto, acto que fracasó pues la peliblanca se fue a toda velocidad.

"¡SAKURAAAAAAAA!" Gritó más desesperadamente.

Verossa lo agarró intentando tranquilizarlo, todo lo que habían hecho les falló, pues ahora Sakura sería entregada a Fate.

"Ella no tendrá piedad..." Susurró Verossa sintiendose fracasado.

"Debemos ir al Hangar Verossa, no puedo permitir que la maten" Zafira se separó de su amigo entrando a su casa.

"Como tu digas Zafira" El peliverde siguió a su amigo cerrando la puerta.

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA..._

Un auto había llegado a toda velocidad a dicho lugar pues Rein no quería que sus amigos se entrometieran en cosas tan problemáticas, se había llevado a la chica sin siquiera decirle a donde iban. Sakura se había sorprendido cuando vio un Hangar que al parecer tenía un dueño rico, pues el lugar estaba rodeado de mucha gente que lucía peligrosa, todas las personas estaban vestidas de negro cargando armas de buen calibre.

Observó también como algunos le habrían las puertas al auto de la chica llamada Reinforce, el miedo se apoderó una vez más de ella al notar que adentro había más chicos armados y los cuales la miraban con recelo.

Rein había salido de su auto rodeándolo para bajar a la chica, Sakura se asustó un poco pero no intentó hacerle dificil su trabajo a la peliblanca ya que recordaba que llevaba un arma y que sería capaz de usarla.

"¿D-Donde e-estamos?" Preguntó temerosa.

"En un lugar muy lejos de la casa de Zafira" Rein agarró el brazo de la chica suavemente llevándola a una pequeña oficina.

"¿Porque me trajiste aquí?" Volvió a preguntar mientras la otra chica la sentaba en una silla cercana.

"Para que veas a Fate" Sakura abrió más sus ojos en sorpresa ya que no pensaba que su verdugo estaría ahí pronto.

La chica no dijo nada más sólo observaba como era atada a dicha silla con unas cuerdas bastante gruesas y que al parecer no eran fáciles de quitar.

"Lo siento si hago esto tan bruscamente" Rein miró unos instantes a la chica y notó que tenía miedo. "Supongo que ya sabes lo que te espera ¿verdad?"

"U-Un poco" Respondió una cabizbaja Sakura.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Inquirió Rein terminando de atar a la chica.

"Sakura Maeda" La respuesta había sido casi un susurró pues la chica trataba de no llorar.

"Bueno Maeda-san estarás aquí un buen rato hasta que llegue mi jefa" Y con eso dicho la chica salió dejándo a la otra sola. La peliblanca se dirigió a unos cuantos chicos dándoles instrucciones de que vigilaran aquella puerta y que no dejaran pasar a Verossa ni a Zafira. "Entendido Reinforce-san" Dijeron los chicos dirigiéndose a la oficina.

"Espero que sepan justificarse..." Habló a la nada Rein regresando a su auto.

_HORAS MÁS TARDE EN EL CENTRO DE UMINARI..._

Fate le había mandado un mensaje a Chrono, Verossa y a Signum para que la acompañaran al "ATMOSPHERE" ya que firmaría el contrato con su nuevo socio. La rubia tenía una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro mientras esperaba a los demás, ella no podía estar más feliz de formar parte de una de las mejores discotecas de Japón. Y claro también porque le haría la vida imposible a Tiida. _"Espero que estes preparado mi querido amigo..."_

Alicia que estaba acompañando también a su hermana estaba algo preocupada pues sentía que algo más pasaría. Sentía que había algo que a su hermana no le iba hacer gracia, Hayate le había preguntado si se sentía bien y ella para tranquilizarla le dijo que si aunque esa punzada en su corazón seguía ahi. _"Demonios...sea lo que sea no será bueno..."_

Tres autos empezaron a verse a lo lejos, así que Fate sonrió cuando los distinguió, ella había estado con Nanoha comiendo un helado mientras los esperaban, ahora que sus demás amigos ya estaban ahí era hora de ir al lugar y hacerse dueña del 50%.

"Es hora de irnos nena" Dijo Fate abriendo la puerta del auto para Nanoha.

"Esta bien" La cobriza entró muy feliz al auto esperando a que Fate pusiera en marcha el vehículo.

Nanoha pudo notar que atrás de los recién llegados había dos camionetas negras así que con curiosidad decidió preguntarle a Fate el porque habían ido.

"Fate-chan, ¿Para que vinieron aquellas dos camionetas?"

"Es por seguridad, no quiero que a ti o a Hayate les pase algo"

"Entiendo" Fate se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño beso pero que estaba cargado con dulzura.

Todos los autos empezaron a dirigirse a su destino ganándose miradas curiosas de algunas personas que pasaban en sus propios autos, algunos llegaron a pensar que tal vez se trataba de algunas celebridades y que por eso iban bien escoltados. Dentro de un deportivo rojo estaba Verossa y que al parecer estaba muy nervioso pues no sabía si su jefa ya había sido enterada de la chica que había llevado Rein al Hangar, el peliverde pensaba en como se justificaría por sus acciones con ella, puesto que a Fate no le agrada que le escondan cosas y en especial si son muy importantes. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sólo de pensar en lo que le pasaría a Sakura ya que él junto a Zafira le habían prometido protegerla. "Maldita sea" Golpeó su volante sintiéndose frustrado.

Su destino ya estaba a unos cuantos metros, así que pronto todos empezaron a estacionarse cerca del local, los guaruras estaban sorprendidos al ver vehículos muy lujosos así que no sabían que visita les esperaría, ellos se enderezaron lo mejor que pudieron esperando a las personas que saldrían de ellos.

Las primeras en salir fueron Fate y Nanoha, siendo seguidas por Alicia y Hayate. Al final fueron Chrono, Verossa y Signum esta última sin el bastón. Los guardaespaldas de los hermanos salieron cargando unas AK-47 con ellos, iban totalmente de negro dando un aspecto peligroso.

Los guaruras de aquel lugar se sorprendieron ya que estaban pensando que serían atacados por aquellos chicos, cosa que no sucedió, Fate se acercó a ellos sonriéndoles divertidamente. "Hola chicos, vengo a ver a mi amigo Tiida"

"C-Claro" Contestó uno dejándole el paso libre a todos.

Fate dejó pasar primero a Nanoha y a Hayate ya que ante todo los hermanos tenían caballerosidad, Signum observaba el lugar cuidadosamente ya que no quería que hubiera sorpresas por parte del dueño. "Es un buen lugar Fate" Opinó mientras veía las entradas decoradas con algunas cortinas de leopardo.

"Sí lo es" Fate agarró la mano de su novia mientras se sentaban en la barra.

Tiida y Teana le habían dicho a sus guaruras que estuvieran alertas por si pasaba algo malo, habían puesto a algunos en varias partes del lugar, Teana se sorprendió cuando vio a los chicos de Fate ya que venían muy bien armados.

Teana es la que estaba en la barra ya que su hermano seguía con su papeleo, ella atendería a los hermanos Testarossa hasta que recibiera la indicación de su hermano para llevarlos a la oficina.

"Vaya así que ahora tu estas aqui eh mocosa" Dijo Fate mientras sonreía amistosamente.

"Así es,¿Que quieren tomar?" Preguntó amablemente

"Nanoha ¿tu que quieres?" Inquirió Fate mirando a su chica.

"Mmm... un tequila estaría bien Fate-chan"

"Bueno entonces que sea un tequila y un whiskey por favor"

"Claro" Teana empezó a preparar las bebidas mientras observaba de reojo a los demás acompañantes de Fate.

"No van hacer nada si yo no lo ordeno" Opinó Fate haciendo que Tea la observara asombrada.

Lanster empezó a sentir nervios ya que no esperaba que la rubia se diera cuenta de que estaba mirando a sus escoltas. Pronto ofreció las bebidas a las dos chicas mientras les preguntaba a los demás si querían algo.

En su oficina estaba Tiida algo nervioso de tener ahí a Fate, de repente recordó como aquella chica le había apuntado con un rifle y eso provocó que el miedo empezara a fluir en él. Había estado dando vueltas por dicho lugar tratando de calmarse pues no quería que Fate lo viera débil.

Pronto el chico se decidió a salir de su oficina y dirigirse hacía donde estaba su hermana, al llegar se quedó helado pues habían varios chicos armados y que no eran de los suyos, rápidamente volteó hacía la barra en donde estaba su hermana preparando algunas bebidas a los chicos. _"Esta chica si sabe influir miedo..." Pensó mientras que a paso tembloroso se acercaba a ella._

"Bienvenida Fate-chan" Tiida quizó sonar relajado cosa que le falló pues Fate meneó la cabeza en diversión mientras lo observaba.

"Deberías relajarte, no vengo a matarte" Fate se volteó de nuevo dejándolo sorprendido. "Es más acercáte, toma algo" Invitó mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

Tiida se acercó algo dudoso sentándose del lado izquierdo de la rubia mientras recibía una bebida fuerte por parte de su hermana, él la miró unos instantes entendiendo que su hermana le quería decir que tal vez así se relajaría.

Todos estuvieron tomando y riendo un rato, los hermanos Lanster ya no sentían nervios pues Fate no les daba señales de amenaza, al contrario los trataba como de los suyos. Aunque eso sería una vez que la rubia firmara el contrato. Fate decidió darle fin a aquella conversación pues también tenía que ir al Hangar.

"Bueno Tiida, será mejor ver aquel contrato puesto que tengo otro asunto que atender" Dijo tranquilamente.

"Esta bien" Tiida se levantó de su lugar diciéndole a Fate que lo siguiera, los hermanos y amigos de la rubia empezaron a ir junto a ellos dejando a fuera los escoltas.

Teana que había sido la última en entrar cerró la puerta llendo junto a su hermano que ya estaba en su escritorio sacando los papeles.

"Bueno Fate-chan, leelo" Lanster tendió los documentos a la rubia que pronto agarró dándoselos a Signum.

Signum leía cuidadosamente las claúsulas de aquel contrato entendiendo perfectamente en lo que consistían, la parte más importante fue en donde Tiida le cedía a Fate el 50% de las ganancias del lugar, ella sonrió complacida de saber que aquel chico no era idiota en querer estafar a su jefa ya que si así fuera le iría muy mal. Conforme término de leerlo, le comentó a Fate que todo estaba en orden y que todo estaba tal y como los Lanster habían dicho.

Fate tomando el documento firmó junto a Signum ya que cuando ella no pudiera, la pelirosa se haría cargo de aquel lugar y de que nada malo pasara en él.

"Bueno Tiida fue un placer hacer negocios contigo" Fate estiró su mano hacía el chico que pronto tomó dando un apretón de manos.

"Lo mismo digo Fate-chan" Y con eso dicho todos los presentes empezaron a salir del lugar, antes de irse Fate le dijo a Tiida que le avisara cuando sería el próximo evento del lugar ya que quería estar presente. Los Lanster le dijeron que pronto les avisaría para que diera su opinión sobre las decoraciones del lugar.

Los escoltas salieron primero asegurándose de que no había alguien sospechoso cerca, después los hermanos Testarossa salieron siendo seguidos por Signum y Verossa el cuál no había dicho casi nada en todo el día.

La rubia se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amigo así que le había pedido a Nanoha que entrara primero al auto ya que quería hablar con Verossa, la cobriza asintió entrando al vehículo mientras esperaba a su novia.

"Hey Verossa, espera" Llamó Fate haciendo que el chico se tensara.

"¿Que pasa Fate-chan?" Verossa se detuvo cerca de su auto.

"¿te pasa algo malo? Has estado actuando muy raro hoy"

"No, no pasa nada"

"¿Estas seguro?" Fate miró fijamente a su amigo intentando ver alguna duda en sus ojos.

"Sí lo estoy"

"Bueno entonces vámonos" Fate regresó a su auto dejando a Verossa quién suspiro en alivio. _"Al parecer todavía no sabe nada..."_

Una vez que se fueron del local, los autos empezaron a dirigirse al Hangar en donde una sorpresa esperaba a Fate, Zafira había llegado a dicho lugar muy acelerado, había preguntado en donde tenían a una chica que había llevado Rein, algunos chicos le dijeron que estaba en la oficina de Fate, rápidamente él había ido hacía aquel lugar, en donde el paso se le impidió, pues los que cuidaban aquella puerta le dijeron que tenían ordenes de no dejarlo pasar. Zafira había estado insistiendo en que lo dejaran pasar pero al parecer los chicos no le tenían miedo alguno. Frustrado empezó a jalar a uno de ellos intentando de una vez por todas quitarlo. Reinforce que había sido avisada por uno de los chicos que veía al terco Zafira querer entrar le dijo que estaba intentando quitar a la fuerza a los escoltas. Ella rápidamente se dirigió a ellos observando como su amigo estaba desesperado por sacar a Sakura de aquel lugar, ella suspiró acercándose a él, quitándolo de forma brusca del otro chico.

"¡¿Que demonios crees que haces?!" Gritó Rein empujándolo lejos de la puerta.

"¡Quitate Reinforce, tengo que sacarla de ahí!" Gritó intentando acercarse nuevamente.

La peliblanca les hizo señas a algunos chicos para que agarraran a Zafira pues estaba paranoico. Los chicos a duras penas podían sostenerlo ya que él poseía demasiada fuerza.

Todos los que estaban en aquel lugar tratando de calmar a Zafira no se habían dado cuenta de que varios autos ya habían llegado al Hangar, Fate al rodear su auto para ayudar a Nanoha a bajar, oyó como algunos de sus amigos intentaban calmara a alguien, la rubia volteó hacía su hermana diciéndole que la siguiera, Signum y Chrono no perdieron tiempo y pronto también las siguieron para saber que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegaron hacía donde los gritos se oían, Fate se sorprendió al ver como uno de sus amigos intentaba entrar a su oficina tan desesperadamente, su mirada después se había dirigido a Rein que trataba de calmarlo. Ella apretó los puños fuertemente ya que ese tipo de actitudes no le gustaba que tuvieran sus amigos. Signum y Chrono llegaron después quedándose igual que Fate ya que no podían creer que Zafira fuera a ponerse así por algo que no sabían.

Verossa temeroso entró al lugar quedándose pálido ante la escena que estaba presenciando, no podía creer que su amigo no haya podido sacar antes a Sakura de la oficina de Fate, ellos habían acordado que la sacarían antes de que Fate llegara al Hangar, cosa que no funcionó, y ahora los dos tendrían que dar una buena explicación.

Decidida Fate intervino en aquella pelea de perros y gatos que la estaba poniendo de mal humor. "¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI?!" Gritó con total autoridad mientras iba acercándose.

Al oír esa voz Zafira paró sus actos pues se había quedado helado al saber a quién pertenecía. _"No puede ser..."_

Todos miraron a su jefa que ahora se encontraba demasiado alterada, algunos no dijeron nada ya que no sabían que pasaba, sólo ayudaban a calmar a Zafira. El silencio reinó el lugar mientras Fate miraba a cada uno de sus aliados.

Su mirada aterrizó hacía donde estaban dos de sus amigos cuidando la puerta de su oficina como si alguien importante estuviera dentro. Con curiosidad ella se fue acercando a ella mientras era observada por un tembloroso Zafira.

"Ustedes, ¿Porque estan custodiando esta puerta?" Preguntó Fate observandolos detenidamente.

"Recibimos la orden de Reinforce-san de que cuidaramos que nadie entrara a ver a la chica"

Una ceja rubia se levantó en confusión ya que no entendía a que se refería aquel chico. "¿Cuál chica?"

"No sé quién es, pero esta adentro"

"Dejenme pasar" Los chicos se hicieron a un lado dándole permiso a Fate que, poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta y cada vez el corazón de Zafira se aceleraba. Los burdeos de Fate observaron a una chica atada a la silla que al verla se asustó ya que no sabía quién era.

Fate al verla supo quién era pues ella estaba buscándola para sacarle información y después matarla. La rubia sonrió ironicamente mientras quitaba la venda que estaba en la boca de la chica.

"Parece que el destino nos une Sakura..." Dicha chica abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pues no sabía como es que aquella chica se había enterado de su nombre.

Fortis que estaba en otro lado del Hangar con algunos chicos revisando su auto ya que debía cambiar sus neumáticos, al salir vio el auto de Fate así que les dijo a los otros que iría a hablar con ella. Los demás asintieron diciendole que tendrían listo su auto pronto.

El chico rápidamente se fue hacía la oficina de Fate en donde se sorprendió de ver a Zafira tembloroso y a Verossa pálido. "¿Qué paso aqui?" Se preguntó mientras se acercaba más.

Tan pronto como se acercó observó hacía la oficina viendo a Fate de cunclillas mientras conversaba con una chica desconocida para él. Fortis se acercó hasta la puerta de la oficina pidiendo permiso de entrar, Fate volteó a ver quién era y cuando notó que era su nuevo aliado le dijo que entrara junto a Signum,Reinforce, Zafira, Verossa y Chrono.

Pronto todos entraron cerrando la puerta tras de si, Alicia se llevó a Nanoha y Hayate a otra parte del lugar diciéndoles que ese asunto no era importante, la cobriza al principio no quería irse pero al ver como Fate estaba enojada por el comportamiento de Zafira pensó que sólo le iba a dar una reprimenda así que sin más se fue junto a sus otras dos amigas.

"Bella princesa, ¿Sabes quién soy yo?" Preguntó divertida Fate mientras se levantaba.

"N-No" Respondió una asustada Sakura.

"Bueno no te preocupes mi amigo Zafira te lo dira" La rubia le hizo una seña a su amigo para que fuera él quién se lo dijera.

"Ella es...Fate" Zafira miró el suelo mientras que la chica amarrada estaba atónita por lo que había oído.

"F-Fate?" Nombró dudosa.

"Así es, mi nombre es Fate y soy la persona que te matará, bella princesa"

"Pero yo no he hecho nada malo" Intentó justificarse la chica.

"Compruebámelo entonces y si dices la verdad, te dejaré vivir"

_"¿Cómo es que todo paso tan de repente? ¿Acaso no me ayudarán Zafira y Verossa?" Preguntas llegaban a la cabeza de Sakura ya que no sabía como debería convencer a su verdugo para que la dejara vivir._

Fate miraba de reojo a Zafira ya que si lo pensaba bien, tal vez la chica era el porque su amigo actuaba de una manera tan bestial. "¿Porque no dices algo Zafira?"

"..." El chico no contestó a lo preguntado pues estaba pensando en como salvaría a Sakura. Fate al no recibir respuesta de él, se acercó a su escritorio sacando de uno de los cajones una pistola.

Verossa al ver dicha arma palideció más ya que sentía que su amiga le daría un balazo a su amigo.

Fate quitó el seguro de la arma apuntando cerca del oído de Zafira, sin pensarlo apretó el gatillo haciendo que el pobre chico saliera de sus pensamientos. Sakura había gritado cuando oyó el disparo haciendo que la rubia se enojara.

"¡Callate!" Gritó Fate mientras miraba a la persona aturdida enfrente de ella.

"Fortis hazme un favor y sienta a mi querido amigo en la silla que esta detrás de ti"

Fortis asintió en acuerdo haciendo lo que su jefa le dijo, él le ofreció la silla al otro chico que enseguida se sentó mientras observaba a su amiga.

Los demás presentes no habían dicho nada pues ya todos se daban una idea del porque Fate empezó a actuar de esa manera, Rein miraba constantemente a Verossa que parecía estar rezando, ella pudo también notar como las manos del peliverde temblaban como si tuviera miedo, pero no era para menos ya que él también estaba involucrado con lo de la chica. _"Estan en graves problemas..." _

"Quién iba a decir que tendría a Sakura tan pronto" Comentó Fate mientras volvía a ponerse de cunclillas.

"P-Por f-favor, te lo ruego. No me mates" La chica miraba suplicante a Fate intentando hacer que la rubia desistiera de su desición.

"Ya te dije como podrías lograr salvarte"

"Yo... fui engañada" Confesó Sakura reteniendo sus lágrimas.

"¿Engañada?" Intervino una curiosa Signum.

"S-Sí"

"Ella dice la verdad" La potente voz de Zafira llenó el lugar, dejando a todos en silencio.

"¿Y tu como lo sabes?" Inquirió Signum.

"Sólo lo se, ella es inocente Fate"

"Necesito pruebas Zafira" Fate se alejó de la chica mirando expectante a su amigo.

"Las tenemos" Verossa dio un paso al frente quedando cerca de su jefa.

La cara de Fate se torno de tranquila a una totalmente enojada y confusa, ¿Es que acaso ellos tenían a la chica?, ¿Porque no la entregaron antes? ó mejor aún, ¿Porque la defendían? Esas eran las preguntas que albergaban la cabeza de la chica, necesitaba una explicación y una muy buena por parte de sus amigos. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en la chica notando que temblaba sólo con verla. Una idea cruzó su cabeza, si aquella chica era el porque la agresividad de su amigo, lo comprobaría inmediatamente. _"Tal vez Zafira está enamorado..." Pensó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio en donde reposaba su arma. "Veamos que haces..."_

Fate apuntó con el arma en la cabeza de Sakura, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando a que la bala llegara a ella.

Zafira al ver tal acción se levantó de su lugar inmediatamente poniendose enfrente de la chica sentada, la rubia sonrió ampliamente mientras apretaba el gatillo. El corazón del chico estaba al mil por hora ya que no dudaba de que su propia amiga lo matara.

"Piu, piu" Dijo Fate mientras apretaba el gatillo varias veces, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que del arma no salió ninguna bala. _"Fate, que estúpido fue eso" Pensó Signum mientras dejaba salir un suspiro._

"Romeo ha salvado a Julieta" Opinó Fate muy sonriente.

"¿Sólo estabas bromeando?" Zafira miraba con sorpresa a su jefa ya que una bala era lo que estaba esperando.

"La próxima irá en tu jodida cabeza, Zafira.- Fate miró a la chica que parecía en estado de shock.- desátala, parece que esta muy sorprendida"

Chrono estaba estupefacto en la orden que había dado su hermana ya que la humildad no se le daba muy seguido. "Onee-chan?" Nombró un confundido Chrono.

"Que pasa, viejo" Fate miró tranquilamente a su hermano.

"¿Por que tu-" El peliazul fue interrumpido por Signum quién sólo sonrió.

"Si no haces lo que te dije, la mato" Fate regresó a su escritorio guardando la pistola en su lugar.

"Gracias Fate" Agradeció Zafira desatando a la chica.

"No me agradescaz nada, tu y yo hablaremos después. Ahora sácala de aquí, tengo que hablar con Fortis"

El chico asintió cargando a Sakura y saliendo de la oficina, todos miraron a su jefa que pronto les dijo que tomaran asiento. "¿Cuál es esa información, Fortis?" Preguntó Fate llendo directo al grano.

"Bueno Fate-san, al parecer mi hermano ya tiene casi su plan completo"

"Continúa" Fate entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba todo atentamente, no se sorprendió cuando Fortis le dijo que Veyron intentaba vengarse de ella, al parecer a la rubia todo eso la tenía sin cuidado pues ella tenía más hombres para poder derrotar a esa insignificante rata. Conforme Fortis terminaba de decir todo, Testarossa ya estaba planeando una estrategia.

"Deja que se unan algunos de sus hombres al Hangar, todos nos haremos de la vista gorda" Informó Fate mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

"Bien, ¿Pero crees que funcione?" Preguntó Verossa.

"Por supuesto, Veyron no sabe con quién se esta metiendo. Ese será hombre muerto pronto"

"Entonces que así sea, todos estaremos en alerta con los nuevos" Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares listos para salir de aquella oficina. Fortis pasaría unos días en el Hangar ya que su auto seguía teniendo más fallas, Vice tardaría en arreglarlo pues las piezas llegarían un poco tarde.

"Espero que no pase nada malo" Opinó Chrono

"¿Tienes un presentimiento?" Signum se recargó en una pared cerca sacando un cigarrillo.

"Sí, hay algo que me dice que las cosas no saldrán del todo bien"

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien" Tranquilizó la pelirosa dándole una calada a su cigarillo.

"Eso espero" Chrono observó el cielo admirando unas nubes muy blancas.

_MID-CHILDA... 6:00 PM_

Por las calles de aquella ciudad iba un chico bastante desanimado, observaba algunas parejas que iban de lo más felices mientras se sostenían de la mano, un dolor llegó a su corazón, recordándole que era la persona más desafortunada del planeta, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había perdido al amor de su vida. Él siempre soñó con ir de la mano con una cobriza muy hermosa que le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas destellantes. Una lágrima salió de sus esmeraldas, ya que el hueco de su corazón lo hacía sentirse aún más inútil.

Su mente le recordó a la persona con la que estaba Nanoha y un sentimiento de repudio llegó a él. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente haciendo que el chico se enterrara las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Sentía el dolor que le producía aquella herida, pero no era comparada con la que estaba dentro de él. Yunno se seguía explicando el porque Nanoha había elegido a Fate, cuando él había estado más tiempo con ella, llevaba conociéndola desde su infancia y ahora todo lo que habían construido su amiga lo hechó por la borda. El odio y venganza cruzaban por su mente, el rubio estaba más que dispuesto hacer sufrir a ambas chicas.

"No sé como, pero las haré sufrir" Yunno seguía caminando por aquellas calles, sin darse cuenta que había llegado a un bar que al parecer era de mala muerte, pero poco le importó y entró.

Adentro de dicho lugar había muchos borrachos que bitoreaban a las chicas que bailaban sensualmente. En una esquina había unos cuantos jugando cartas mientras tomaban cerveza, a la derecha del local estaban algunos tipos tirados en el suelo roncando.

Algunos de los que habían ahí miraban a Yunno como bicho raro, pues todos iban como delincuentes, mientras que él iba vestido como niño bueno. Él trago pesado ante las miradas que recibía así que acelerando el paso pronto llegó a la barra donde había una bartender.

"Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo de beber?" Preguntó la bartender amablemente.

"Hola, ehh... bueno yo... no se que tomar, jeje" Respondió un apenado chico.

Justo a lado de él estaba un chico, que era más alto. Dicho chico había volteado a ver a Yunno, lo observó de pies a cabeza mientras dejaba salir una risilla burlona.

El rubio al oír como aquel tipo se reía, decidió hablar con él. "¿Algún problema?" Inquirió algo molesto.

"No, ninguno. Es sólo que eres un mocoso, no deberías estar en este lugar" El tipo dio un gran trago de su bebida ignorando el ceño fruncido de Yunno.

"¿Y porque no? Yo puedo estar donde quiera"

"Como quieras, a todo esto. ¿Sabes por lo menos tomar?"

"P-Por supuesto" Afirmó nervioso.

"Sí es así, toma unos tequilas conmigo. Yo invito" El chico no esperó respuesta de Yunno y pronto le pidió a la bartender toda una botella de tequila. Una vez que se la dio, él empezó a servir.

"Aqui tienes" Ofreció la bebida, llenando el otro vaso tequilero.

Yunno miró la bebida un poco dudoso, pues había mentido en eso de que sabía tomar, ya que nunca en su vida había probado una gota de alcohol.

"Bueno, hasta el fondo mi amigo" El chico chocó los vasos haciendo que un _ting_ sonara de ellos. Yunno observó como aquella persona tomaba como si nada la bebida, así que dandose valor se lo tomó de un trago. Pronto pudo sentir como su garganta quemaba, así que escupió un poco de la bebida.

"Jajaja, eres estúpido" Le dijo aquel chico burlándose de la cara de su acompañante.

"E-Esto a-arde"

"Pues claro, eso lo hace bueno. Tomálo despacio para que tu garganta se vaya acostumbrando"

Los dos chicos siguieron tomando, el primero en emborracharse había sido Yunno, pues sólo llevaba dos veces tomando y ya se sentía mareado. El otro chico se seguía burlando diciéndole que era demasiado idiota para tomar. Al poco rato la botella fue quedándose vacía dejando a dos ebrios recargados en la barra.

"¿C-Cómo, emp, te, emp, llamas?" Preguntó un ebrio Yunno.

"Emp, mi nombre es... emp, Veyron" Respondió algo torpe

"Yo soy, emp, Yunno" Los chicos se estrecharon la mano riéndose un poco.

"Ashí que Yunno...emp... tu nombre pareshe de hurón. ¿Viveshh, emp, por aqui cerca?"

"No, yo vivo en Uminari pero, emp. Vine a vishitar a mi... a mi... jaja no me acuerdo a quien, emp"

"Jajaja, eres estúpido" Veyron rió más fuerte y en consecuencia se cayó de su asiento.

"JAJAJA, ahora el estúpido eres tú" Yunno se levantó de su lugar intentando levantar al otro que estaba tendido en el suelo. Los dos rieron con más ganas ya que el rubio cayo de boca al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe.

Uno de los trabajadores del lugar ya conocía a Veyron así que él los ayudó a levantarse y llevarlos a su casa. Salieron de aquel bar torpemente, el trabajador metió con algo de dificultad a los chicos en su auto llevándolos a la casa de Veyron.

En el trancurso del camino los dos borrachos iban diciéndole al trabajador que lo amaban mucho y que era su mejor amigo de ambos, al torpe de Yunno se le había ocurrido la gran idea de vomitar dentro del auto. Veyron se reía histéricamente también sintiendo nauceas, él a diferencia del otro. Había abierto la ventana vomitando todo lo que tenía dentro. Personas que había por las calles observaron con asco a aquel tipo que no tardó en enseñarles el dedo de en medio diciéndoles. "¡PUDRANSE!"

El trabajador buscó la llave secreta que Veyron tenía por en caso de emergencia, poniéndola en el picaporte. Rápidamente metió a los chicos aventándolos en los sofas de la sala. Los recién llegados sólo se acomodaron quedándose profundamente dormidos.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

Él primero en despertar había sido Veyron, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, observó los alrededores de la casa notando un bulto en uno de sus sofas. Levántandose se dirigió hacía aquella persona, volteandolo un poco pudo ver a un chico rubio de unos 19 años.

"Que afeminado es" Opinó mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un café bien cargado.

Yunno al oír algo de ruido fue abriendo los ojos, se sentía demasiado mal como si un trailer le hubiera pasado encima. Observó hacía todos lados notando que no reconocía aquella casa. Rápido se agarró la cabeza pues el dolor ya empezaba a hacerle efecto.

"¿Donde estoy?" Preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Estás en mi casa" Respondió Veyron llegando con dos cafes.

"Eres el de ayer ¿cierto?"

"Sí, lo soy. Vaya que ayer fue una noche loca" Veyron ofreció la taza a Yunno que amablemente tomó.

"Me dijiste que tu nombre era Yunno y que venías a visitar a alguien?"

"Ahh... si, a mi madre" Yunno dio un sorbo de aquel café dándo las gracias de que estaba bien cargado pues no le agradaría que su madre lo viera tomado.

"¿Y porque acabaste en un bar?" Inquirió con curiosidad.

"Bueno, supongo que para olvidar mis penas" Suspiró mientras bebía por completo el café.

"¿Penas, de que?"

"Pues por una chica que me ignoró para irse con una persona que detesto"

"Wow, así que a aquella chica le valiste madre"

"Sí... pero ¿Porque ella? Digo yo soy mejor"

Veyron miró de pies a cabeza a Yunno empezando a reírse histéricamente. El rubio se había quedado atontado pues él no había dicho ninguna estupidez... ¿o si?

"¿Cuál fue el chiste?"

"Pues tú, es que dijiste algo que me hizo reír bastante" Veyron se limpió algunas lágrimas intentando calmarse.

"¿Así?"

"Claro, eso de que eso de que eres mejor, me hizo reír. Pero bueno, dijiste un ¿ella?"

"Así es, eligió a una chica"

Veyron escupió algo de su café mientras volvía a reírse. Yunno empezó a desesperarse así que decidió acabar con las burlas de aquel chico. "¡Ya calláte!" Gritó poniéndose todo rojo.

"Ok, ok. Me calmo, entonces ¿Quién es aquella chica?"

"Su nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown" Al oír ese nombre, la sonrisa de Veyron desapareció, dejándo ver ahora un profundo odio en sus ojos.

"Fate, eh" Repitió el nombre con puro odio, haciendo que Yunno lo mirara confundido.

"¿Tú la conoces?" Preguntó curioso

"Sí, esa chica me humilló hace bastante tiempo. Por eso quiero vengarme de ella"

"Ya somos dos" Comentó relajado Yunno.

"¿La odias?"

"Sí, demasiado. Quiero vengarme"

_"Este chico puede serme útil..." Pensó Veyron dejando salir una sonrisa macabra. _"¿Que te parece si nos unimos?" Propusó observando fijamente al rubio.

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro, tú quieres venganza y yo también. Haríamos un buen equipo"

Yunno lo pensó unos instantes, la propuesta de Veyron le era interesante, sí se unía a él podría vengarse de Fate y de Nanoha. Miró a los ojos de Huckebein unos segundos notando el odio que radiaban. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios diciéndole su respuesta a Veyron. "Acepto"

"Bien, destruyamos a Fate" Los dos se estrecharon la mano en señal de acuerdo.

_"Ahora sí preparáte Fate... pronto saborearás tú derrota"_

**Actualización completa! XD Lamento haberme tardado tanto. Gomenasai. **

**Pero bueno ya pueden saciar sus ansias un poco jajaja.**

**Gracias por las buenas criticas, me hacen muy feliz y satisfecha con mi trabajo.**

**Sin más los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! (n.n)7**

**Atte: Jessica-chan. **


	10. Chapter 10

Plan

**N/A: Hola a todos~! Espero que anden muy bien, XD porque yo andaba algo desvelada jajaja. Ayer pensaba subir este cap, pero pues la verdad decidí mejor subirlo hoy. Claro así como un regalo tanto para ustedes como para mi :P Así que sin más. **

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. (Aunque esto es mío e.e) XD.**

_Mid-childa 10 AM..._

En una casa algo peculiar, estaban dos chicos conversando sobre muchas cosas, pero en especial de algo aún más importante, ese algo que les daría el triunfo cómo ellos pensaban, después de que Veyron se enteró de todo el odio que Yunno sentía hacía Fate, al principio pensaba que era algo estúpido, pues el rubio estaba más que enojado por que su enemiga le quitó a la "chica de sus sueños" cómo él le decía. Para Veyron eso era algo ilógico, pues no entendía que era lo que tenía aquella chica, para hacer que tanto su aliado como Fate se pelearan por ella. Él sabía que la chica era hermosa, eso no lo iba a negar, pero ¿Qué era eso otro que atraía a dos rubios? Meditó durante unos momentos recordando que su nuevo amigo le dijo que a Fate le encantaba su actual novia. Una sonrisa malévola salió de sus labios mientras empezaba a planear su "carta maestra". Una que de seguro funcionaría perfectamente. Miró unos instantes al chico enfrente de él, haciendo que su sonrisa creciera. _"Este chico podrá hacerlo fácilmente..." Pensó mientras se reía internamente._

Veyron empezó a decirle a Yunno sobre su plan, el rubio se sorprendió un poco pues Veyron era muy bueno formando estrategias, lo que más entendió fue que, el otro chico haría que varios de los suyos se fueran como "aliados" de Fate. Lo que él no entendía era a que clase de aliados se refería su amigo. Yunno no sabía el tipo de persona que podía llegar a ser Fate, pues sólo la veía cómo una persona arrogante y poderosa en cuanto a dinero se tratara.

Hückebein empezó a ver cierta confusión en los ojos esmeraldas de Yunno, así que pausó su explicación para preguntarle el que, lo tenía tan perdido.

"Yunno, ¿Hay algo que no entiendas?" Inquirió con curiosidad Veyron.

"Sí hay algo" Yunno se acomodó en el sofá tratando de relajarse.

"¿Y que es eso?"

"Bueno, por lo que me has explicado, tú piensas infiltrar a tus amigos a un Hangar, pero...¿Qué eso no suena, cómo si trataras de hacer caer a un mafioso?"

Veyron sonrió en diversión, pues al parecer aquel chico no sabía a lo que se estaba metiendo, _"Será mejor explicarle"_

"Bueno, mi estimado Yunno. Al parecer has sido un ingenuo en eso de conocer a Fate, ¿verdad?"

"¿Un Ingenuo?" Curioseó el rubio.

"Sí eso eres, dime una cosa amigo mío. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Fate?"

"Sólo se que es hija de una de las familias más ricas de Japón" Contestó algo confuso.

"Ya veo, parece ser que nuestra querida Fate, no te ha mostrado su lado oscuro" Comentó Veyron mientras tomaba algo de jugo.

"¿Su lado oscuro?, ¿Que quieres decir con eso Veyron?"

"Yunno, Yunno, Yunno, eres un completo idiota. Haz estado cerca de una chica peligrosa todo este tiempo y no te has dado cuenta. Me pregunto porque sigues vivo"

El rubio se tensó ante lo que le dijo Veyron, pues sabía que Fate era una persona peligrosa pero porque lo había golpeado. Pero nada más, una pregunta llegó a su cabeza mientras sentía el pánico apoderarse de él. ¿Nanoha sabe lo peligrosa que es Fate? y si lo sabe ¿La tendrá amenazada? Rápidamente se puso de pie sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Tenía miedo, pero por salvar a Nanoha se arriesgaría a lo que fuera. _"No dejaré que lastimes a Nanoha-chan..." Estaba listo para irse, hasta que sintió la mano de alguien tocar su hombro._

"¿A donde crees que vas?" Preguntó un divertido Veyron.

"Voy a rescatar a Nanoha-chan de Fate"

"No puedes hacerlo ahora"

"¿Porqué no?"

"Pues porque Fate puede matarte si te acercas a su novia"

"¿Pero, y que tal si la tiene amenzada? No puedo dejarla con ella" Yunno se soltó del agarre de su amigo intentando salir de una vez de aquella casa.

"Será mejor que guardes todas esas energías para después, si quieres salvarla, debes esperar un poco más, es más te contaré lo otro que haremos..." Los dos chicos regresaron al sofá, para conversar sobre el otro plan de Veyron. Yunno le ponía atención a lo que le decía, pues su amigo le estaba contando todo lo que sabía de la rubia, haciendo que se sorprendiera por completo. Lo principal que se quedó en su cabeza fue. _"Fate no se tienta el corazón con nadie... ella mata sin dudar..."_ El chico apretó los puños fuertemente, pues mientras más cosas sabía, con más ganas quería salir de ahí. _"Yo te rescataré Nanoha-chan..."_

_HORAS MÁS TARDE EN TSAB..._

Tres hermanos iban por el pasillo de la escuela luciendo diferentes estilos, unos que embobaban a sus fans, pues los tres lucían un porte elegante que los hacía aún más atractivos. Con ellos iban Nanoha y Hayate quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja al ver las miradas de odio de algunas chicas que las veían, sabían que esas miradas eran porque ellas estaban saliendo con las gemelas, mientras que Chrono era bien acompañado por su amiga Amy, los cuchicheos no tardaron en empezar desde que llegaron. Pues en el estacionamiento estaba Amy esperando a Chrono, las chicas que los veían se sorprendían mucho, ya que la hija de la directora estaba siendo muy amigable con aquel peliazul. Cosa que no le molestaba a él, ya que Amy era hermosa y le encantaba tenerla cerca. No la había visto en algunos días debido a su suspensión, una que ya había terminado.

Mientras algunas veían aquella escena, otras veían como dos gemelas ayudaban a salir a sus parejas de sus autos, aquellas dos bellas damas les sonreían con cariño y dulzura, Nanoha había llamado un poco más la atención pues llevaba un estilo juvenil y claro porque no decirlo hasta caro. Todos sabían que era una Takamachi y que por eso sabía comportarse de una manera refinada, como toda una señorita. Por otra parte Hayate era vista como la más sencilla de las dos, pero aún así podía destacar con su belleza. Prácticamente había empezado a tener fans ya que había veces en que con sólo una sonrisa, podía conquistar hasta al más rudo de la escuela. Pero era algo que a ella no le importaba. A las gemelas también muy poco les importaba lo que otros dijeran pues para ellas sólo había ciertas chicas en sus mentes.

Después de todo aquello, ahora todos lucían su ropa de sus respectivos clubs, la pareja número uno, eran Fate y Nanoha, pues ellas se dirigían a las caballerizas donde Bardiche esperaba por ellas, las dos chicas iban vestidas como jinetes profesionales, la rubia con un porte totalmente de negro, mientras que su chica lucía un pantalón color café con botas negras hasta las rodillas, una camisa color blanco con un saco café un poco más fuerte. Las dos se veían impresionantes. Esta vez _"El Princípe de TSAB" ya había encontrado a su princesa, ahora llamada "La Belleza de los ojos azules"_

La pareja número dos eran por supuesto Alicia y Hayate, las dos chicas lucían más sencillamente a diferencia de la otra pareja, ellas iban directo al club de Natación, listas para jugar un poco en la alberca. Chrono y Amy se fueron al lugar en donde dicho chico iba a entrenar para su partido del fin de semana. Los dos se fueron felices mientras reían en diversión, ignorando por completo las miradas extrañas de otros estudiantes.

"Bueno, Amy. Tengo que ir a entrenar, espero que no te aburras" Comentó divertidamente Chrono.

"No te preocupes Chrono, jamás me aburriría de verte entrenando" Aquella confesión hizo que al peliazul se le tiñeran las mejillas de un rojo muy fuerte, pues estaba totalmente avergonzado por las palabras de su amiga.

"E-E-Esta b-bien, y-yo solo d-decía" _"¡Estúpido Chrono! No tartamudees" Se recreminó internamente._

"Chrono, ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo rojo" Amy se levantó acercándose más al chico, cosa que hizo que se pusiera más nervioso.

"E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Bueno debo ir con los chicos" Y con eso se alejó de la bella chica suspirando aliviadamente. _"Demonios, esa chica me puso muy nervioso..."_

Mientras tanto en el club de Natación, estaban dos chicas divertidas arrojándose agua como dos pequeñas niñas. Sus risas llenaban aquel lugar haciendo que sus compañeras voltearan a verlas, para toda la que veía la escena, pensaba que era tierno ver a una pareja así de felices, así que nadie les decía nada, con tal de no arruinar la atmósfera que las dos proyectaban.

"¡Hey! ¡Ali-chaaan! ¡Alcanzame si puedes!" Gritó una emocionada Hayate, mientras nadaba más rápido.

"¡Ya verás que si te alcanzo!" Y con eso empezó a sumergirse más en el agua, preparándose para su venganza.

Hayate volteó hacía donde debería estar su novia, la cual no daba rastro de que la estaba siguiendo, empezó a observar los alrededores intentando encontrar una cabellera rubia, pero fracasó ya que su novia no estaba por ninguna parte. "¿Dónde estas, Ali-chan?" Preguntó mientras se quedaba quieta en su lugar.

Sumergida en el agua, estaba Alicia preparada para asustar a la morena, ella era buena en esconderse sin hacer ruido, así que lentamente se acercó desde atras a su chica, notaba como Hayate, intentaba buscarla. Así que para no hacerla esperar decidió proceder con su venganza. Rápidamente salió del agua gritando, haciendo que su novia se quedara con una cara pálida. "¡KYAAAAAH!" Gritó la morena.

"JAJAJA! Tu cara Hayate!" Decía una risueña Alicia.

"¡Tonta Ali-chan! Me asustaste demasiado" Hayate hizo pucheros infantilmente.

"Eso te pasa por hacerme tus bromas" Alicia se calmó un poco mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

"Jum" Hayate le dio la espalda fingiendo enojo, sabiendo que su novia pronto empezaría a disculparse.

Alicia al instante terminó de reírse, mientras se abrazaba a su novia. Notó que estaba algo tensa así que la volteó observando que estaba enojada con ella.

"Hayate, no estarás molesta, ¿o si?"

"..." La morena miró hacía otro lado ignorando a su acompañante.

"Oh vamos, sólo era una broma"

"..." Hayate rió para sus adentros, mientras disfrutaba de la escena.

"Hayate..." Alicia se acercó a ella dándole un beso corto. Miró nuevamente a su chica, que aún mantenía el ceño fruncido. "Linda..." Le dio otro beso, siendo seguido de otro y de otro y de otro. "No lo vuelvo hacer" Y con eso el beso se profundizó haciendo seder a la chica enojada.

El beso no fue urgido, si no que fue más bien, uno lleno de amor, las chicas poco a poco fueron separándose , mientras se miraban cariñosamente.

"Ali-chan" LLamó Hayate observando todavía a su amante.

"¿Sí?" Contestó la rubia mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

Hayate no contestó y en vez de eso, le dio un pisotón a la rubia, al sentir tal golpe la otra chica la soltó, mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, pues la otra para ser bajita, era lo suficientemente fuerte. Eso ya lo había comprobado.

"Eso te pasa, por tus bromas" Hayate empezó a nadar dejándo a su chica atras.

"Eres tan tonta, Hayate" Dijo Alicia todavía sintiendo dolor en su pie.

En un lugar, un poco más lejos de los otros clubs, estaba una pareja muy divertida, Fate le había dicho a Nanoha, que ese día tenía equitación, así que le pidió que la acompañara a dar un paseo. La cobriza no tardó en darle el sí, así que ahora ahi estaban riendo felices de pasar más tiempo juntas, los demás miembros del club, estaban más alejados, ya que también querían su propio espacio. Cuando habían llegado, Bardiche estaba comiendo algo de pasto, pero al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su dueña, rápidamente se había dirigido a ella, relinchando de felicidad. Fate había reído divertida, mientras acariciaba a su caballo. Pues también lo había extrañado.

"Fate-chan, me gusta este lugar" Confesó Nanoha mientras se recargaba más en la rubia.

"A mí también, aquí hay mucha tranquilidad" Fate se agachó un poco besando lentamente a su novia.

"Gracias, por invitarme" Nanoha sonrió más ampliamente acariciando la mejilla de Fate.

"No me agradezcas, yo quería hacerlo" Otro beso pronto llegó, haciendo que las dos olvidaran todo lo demás.

Bardiche relinchó un poco, haciendo que las chicas cortaran su beso. "Esta bien Bardiche, vamos a dar otro paseo" El caballo pronto empezó su caminata, haciéndola un poco más rápida. Fate y Nanoha reían ya que el pura sangre, también parecía muy feliz.

Después de todo un recorrido, la rubia decidió que ya era hora de dejar a su caballo descanzar, ella había bajado primero, para después ayudarle a su novia.

"Gracias" Agradeció Nanoha mientras miraba aquellos burdeos.

"No es nada" Fate sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo sonrojar a la otra chica.

"Bueno, voy a llevar la silla adentro" Dijo la rubia empezando su caminata.

"Espera Fate-chan, te acompaño" Nanoha se acercó a Fate siguiendo su camino.

Al llegar a las caballerizas, Fate observó que los demás ya se habían ido, ella puso la silla de montar junto a las demás, empezado a quitarse el saco ya que el calor la estaba asfixiando. Nanoha sólo observaba los movimientos de su amante. Sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse una vez más.

Por otro lado la rubia, se quitó el corbatín desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de su camisa dejando que su cuello sintiera el aire. Volteó a ver a Nanoha, quién estaba embobada con ella. Fate pudo ver en aquellos zafiros un brillo diferente. Sonrió satisfecha mientras se acercaba a su bella acompañante. La mano de la rubia se posó en la mejilla suave de Nanoha, haciendo que la chica se apoyara en ella. El calor que emanaba Fate le encantaba a Nanoha, pues era tan cálida que le hacía sentir muy bien en su toque.

"Eres tan hermosa, Nanoha" Fate fue acercándose a la cobriza lentamente rozando aquellos rosaceos labios. "Eres encantadora..." Y con eso le dio un beso amoroso. Labios chocaban entre sí, sintiendo su suavidad, el sabor y la sensualidad con que daban aquellas caricias. La lengua de Fate empezó a lamer el labio inferior de aquellos labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca deliciosa de Nanoha, dicha chica le otorgó el permiso sintiendo aquella lengua muy suculenta moviéndose con la suya, sintiendo su textura. La rubia se aferró a la cintura de la cobriza, mientras que ella abrazó el cuello de Fate atrayéndola más cerca. Pronto las dos chicas sintieron que sus cuerpos pedían por más, así que Fate sin separarse de su novia, empezó a caminar llevándola a un lugar más privado.

"Fate-chan..." Susurró Nanoha aferrándose a las hebras doradas de su amante.

Como pronto estuvieron en el lugar más privado y lejos de los ojos curiosos, Fate se sentó en la paja que había cerca, haciendo que en el proceso Nanoha se sentara a ahorcadas en ella.

Fate empezó a besar aquel suculento cuello lentamente, haciendo que la piel de Nanoha se erizara un poco. Sus labios fueron dejando pequeños besos, mientras que sus manos quitaban aquella ropa estorbosa, pronto fue cayendo al suelo el saco junto a la camisa blanca. Dejando ver una lencería de color anaranjado con encaje. La rubia observó aquellos deliciosos pechos unos segundos, para después pasar a ver los zafiros que estaban algo vidriosos. "Nanoha, te quiero" Nuevamente la chica empezó a besar a aquellos labios con más deseo y fervor. Sus manos recorrían aquella espalda desnuda sintiendo su suavidad. La cobriza sintiendo su cuerpo arder se abrazó más a Fate mordiendo en el proceso el labio carnoso de su pareja. Sintió como unas manos bajaban hacia su trasero, apretándolo suavemente. Unas risitas salían de ella mientras seguía provocando a la rubia.

"Fate-chan, parece saber lo que hace" Comentó mientras sentía besos en sus pechos.

"Claro que lo sé, tu cuerpo es perfecto" Dijo en un tono ronco mientras miraba con deseo a su chica. Nanoha pudo ver la exitación tanto suya como la de su pareja. Así que sin perder tiempo dejó que Fate la guiara en aquel deseo desbordante.

Las dos chicas seguían en su pasión haciendo gemir a la otra, ropa caía a varias partes del lugar donde se encontraban. Fate se había levantado para recostar a Nanoha en aquella paja, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, las dos disfrutaban de aquellas caricias olvidando por completo lo demás. Hicieron el amor durante toda la tarde, degustando el placer que podían darse. Cuando terminaron, se miraron con tanto amor que cualquier persona que las viera, notaría que ambas eran la pareja más hermosa que hayan visto. Ya que con sólo mirarse a los ojos sabían que expresaban su amor en silencio. Todo había sido dicho con caricias y gemidos. Fate atrajo a Nanoha en un abrazo fuerte oliendo aquel aroma delicioso que el cabello de la cobriza desprendía. "Fate-chan...me gusta estar contigo" Confesó una sonriente Nanoha mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón de su amante.

"A mí también, Nanoha. Prometo siempre estar para ti y protegerte" Fate besó su frente suspirando de satisfacción. _"No permitiré que te alejen de mi..." Pensó sintiendo sueño, así que sin más se dejó llevar por morfeo junto a su amada._

"Te quiero Fate-chan..." Nanoha cerró sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de aquellos brazos fuertes.

Las dos chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, después de demostrarse todo ese amor que sentían, corazones latían acompasadamente mientras sonrisas salían de aquellos finos labios.

Las horas pronto pasaron y la noche había llegado, la primera en despertar había sido Fate, observando a su amante, mientras su mano acariciaba hebras cobrizas. Le encantaba Nanoha en muchos sentidos, pero más el hecho de saber que ella puede hacerla feliz.

Nanoha fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos observando a Fate verla con tanto cariño que hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Amaba aquellos burdeos, eran tan imponentes y expresivos. Le encantaba reflejarse en ellos, porque así sabía que esos bellos ojos sólo serían siempre para ella.

"Buenas noches, Nanoha" Dijo Fate acercandose para darle un beso.

"Buenas noches, Fate-chan~" Respondió una cantarina Nanoha mientras correspondía aquel beso.

"Eres preciosa" Comentó la rubia

"Gracias, Fate-chan"

"Sabes, me encantaría que nos quedaramos aquí pero, creo que ya es algo tarde y debo llevarte a casa"

"Si tienes razón, además muero de hambre" Un puchero infantil hizo que Fate riera en diversión.

"Bueno, entonces vayamos a cenar algo. ¿Que te parece? Yo invito"

"Esta bien" Las dos chicas se levantaron de aquella paja empezando a levantar su ropa y vestirse.

Fate al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, nuevamente sintió el deseo de hacerla suya una vez más, pero tenía que retenerse ya que no quería que alguien las descubriera y claro que alguien viera a su chica desnuda. Así que pronto también empezó a vestirse. Cuando terminaron salieron de aquel lugar, no sin antes despedirse de un Bardiche cansado. La pareja iba muy sonriente mientras se tomaban de la mano.

Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento, Fate le abrió la puerta a Nanoha ayudándola a entrar. La cobriza le dio un "Gracias" mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Fate rodeó el auto entrando en el asiento del piloto, arrancando y llendo directo a un Mcdonald´s.

El trayecto hacía dicho lugar fue tranquilo ya que ambas chicas, estaban demasiado felices con todos los acontecimientos que pasaron ese mismo día. Un teléfono comenzó a sonar haciéndole saber a la dueña que tenía una llamada.

Nanoha sacó dicho aparato, observando la pantalla y en la cuál decía que tenía una llamada de Momoko. Sin prisa, contestó aquella llamada, escuchando la voz de su madre algo preocupada.

"Hola, mamá" Nanoha miró a Fate, quién rápidamente volteó a verla.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿Donde estas?"

"Estoy con Fate-chan, mamá ¿Sucede algo?"

"Cariño, llevo rato queriendo comunicarme contigo, ya que no me habías llamado en la tarde para decirme donde estabas"

"Lo siento, pero no te preocupes. Fate-chan sabe cuidarme" Aseguró sonriente haciendo sonrojar a su novia.

"Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde, ¿De acuerdo? y saludame a Fate-chan"

"Claro, nos vemos mamá" Nanoha colgó suspirando aliviadamente.

"¿Y bien?" Inquirió Fate

"Mamá puede ser exagerada en ocasiones"

"Jajaja, entiendo" En cuestión de algunos minutos las dos chicas ya habían llegado a Mcdonald´s, ordenando algo rápido mientras esperaban en el auto. La persona que atendía en la ventanilla observó más de cerca a Fate, empezando a coquetearle. La rubia por supuesto que se dio cuenta así que sonriéndole le dijo: "Lo siento linda. Pero a mi novia no le gusta que me coqueteen tan descaradamente"

"L-lo siento" La chica se sonrojó de vergüenza diciéndoles que iría rápido por su orden.

"Fate-chan, no debiste ser tan directa" Nanoha había mirado con recelo a la chica, pero nunca pensó que la rubia la rechazaría tan despreocupadamente.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero tener que ver con alguien más que no seas tú" Le guiñó un ojo divertida.

"Tonta Fate-chan" Nanoha le dio un beso rápido, notando como aquella chica regresaba con sus ordenes.

"Aquí tienes" Dijo la chica algo sonrojada ya que había visto aquella escena.

"Gracias" Fate agarró las cosas, pagándole después a la chica. Tan rápido como recibió su cambio, arrancó su lujoso auto.

Después de haber cenado, Fate decidió que ya era hora de llevar a su chica a casa. Así que retomando su camino, empezaron a ir en otra dirección. Tan pronto como llegaron, la rubia le abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla, Nanoha bajó sin prisa alguna, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella mano.

"Gracias por traerme a casa, Fate-chan"

"No es nada, Nanoha. Lo que sea por ti" Fate agarró de la cintura a la cobriza, dándole un beso amoroso.

"Hey hey, Fate-chan. Vas a devorarte a mi hermana" Intervino Miyuki tomándole el pelo a la rubia.

"¡O-Onee-chan!" Resopló una avergonzada Nanoha

"Jajaja, sólo bromeaba, no te enojes"

"¡Mou!"

"Nanoha tranquila, tu hermana sólo se preocupa por ti" Fate observó a la otra chica sonriéndole amistosamente.

"Ahh... esta bien. Bueno, nos vemos mañana" Suspiró derrotada la cobriza.

"De acuerdo" Fate le dio otro beso rápido, despidiéndose también de la hermana de su novia. Regresó a su auto, dándole una última mirada a su chica. Pronto su auto fue desapareciendo de la vista de las dos hermanas.

"Fate-chan, te cuida muy bien" Comentó Miyuki entrando junto a su hermana.

"Sí, me protege mucho"

"Eso es bueno" La chica mayor cerró la puerta de la residencia. _"No se porque siento que algo malo sucederá" Pensó para sí Miyuki, observando a su hermana. "Espero que no tenga que ver con Nanoha-chan..." Las dos hermanas se reunieron con la demás familia, conversando de como les fue en su día, claro que Nanoha omitió lo que hizo con Fate ya que no quería que su padre la matara. "Mi Fate-chan..."_

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

Nanoha se levantó temprano como siempre lo hacía, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría pronto. Algo malo que a nadie le iba a gustar. Su corazón le decía que lo que pasara sería de lo más peligroso. _"Espero que sólo sea cosa mía..." Se dijo algo nerviosa._

La cobriza se dio una ducha rápida ya que por tanto pensar, el tiempo se le había pasado rápido, tan pronto como terminó bajó a desayunar. Momoko sonrió divertidamente, pues su hija parecía toda una colegiala enamorada. Aunque le alegraba ya que su hija se veía más feliz. _"Parece que Fate-chan, trae siempre en las nubes a mi hija"_

El timbre sonó haciendo que Momoko saliera de sus pensamientos, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a Fate. Cuando la abrió divisó a la otra chica que parecía estar de lo más nerviosa con ella. Y hasta un tanto sonrojada. Momoko rió para sus adentros mientras le indicaba a Fate que la siguiera hasta donde estaba su bella hija. Lo que la mujer mayor no había notado, era que Fate no iba sola, pero como ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la otra persona hasta que habló.

"Momoko..." Llamó una suave voz.

La mujer mayor paró en seco, ya que aquella voz la sorprendió un poco. Lentamente fue volteando para ver a una Lindy sonriéndole encantadoramente, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Fate.

"L-Lindy..." Nombró sorprendida Momoko.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" Lindy sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a la otra mujer.

"S-Sí" Fate al ver tan nerviosa a Momoko, decidió intervenir ya que tenía que irse a la escuela, pero para que eso sucediera tenía que irse con su chica.

"Disculpe, Momoko-san, esta bien si voy yo sola por Nanoha?" Preguntó algo nerviosa, aunque no sabía si era por que sentía la incomodidad o porque su suegra no sabía que ella ya había tenido relaciones con su hija. _"Espero que sea la primera..." Pensó mientras suspiraba._

"Claro Fate-chan, adelante" Momoko se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la rubia.

Fate siguió su camino, encontrandose a una bella Nanoha terminando de comer su fruta. Cuando la cobriza la vio, se sorprendió ya que no había notado su presencia.

"Parece que ya estas recargada" Bromeó Fate. acercándose a ella.

"Mou Fate-chan" Nanoha recibió con felicidad un beso.

"Bueno, como ya terminaste. Lo mejor será irnos" Fate tomó la mano de Nanoha dándole un pequeño beso.

"Sí, vamos" Nanoha agarró su bolso, que pronto fue arrebatado de ella.

"Yo me llevo esto" Fue lo único que dijo la rubia, llevándose del comedor a su chica.

La pareja al ver a sus madres todavía ahí paradas en el pasillo como si no supieran que hacer. Para Nanoha era la primera vez que veía a su madre tan sonrojada y a Lindy tan... bueno su caracter no cambiaba era el mismo con el que ella la conoció. Fate miraba a Lindy para después ver a su suegra, ella presentía que ahí había algo, pero decidió no intervenir ya que esas eran cosas de su padre y su suegra. _"Espero que este viejo insolente no esté haciendo de las suyas..."_

"Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos" Intervino Fate mirando a Lindy.

"Esta bien chicas, vayan con cuidado" Respondió Momoko sonriéndoles.

"Fate, cuida muy bien a esta bella chica" Lindy le guiñó un ojo a Nanoha, haciéndola sonrojar.

"Claro, viejo" Fate le dio un último vistazo a Lindy, como queriéndole decir que si se iba a quedar todavía ahí. Lindy que conocía muy bien a su hija sólo asintió, para luego sonreirle.

Fate cerró la puerta de la residencia Takamachi, llevando a Nanoha directo a su auto. Lo primero que hizo fue abrirle la puerta a su bella dama, para después entregarle su bolso. Rápidamente rodeó el auto para entrar e irse directo a TSAB.

"Fate-chan, ¿Porque te acompañó, Lindy-san?" Inquirió con cierta curiosidad

"Bueno, papá insistió en venir. Creo que quería ver de nuevo a tu madre"

"Vaya, parece ser que todos se conocen eh?" Comentó divertida.

"Si, eso parece" Fate se estiró hacía su chica, dándole un corto beso.

"Vamos, Fate-chan o se nos hará tarde"

"Esta bien" Fate arrancó el auto llendo directo a su destino, la pareja iba conversando de diferentes cosas, en particular de las materias que tendrían ese mismo dia. Nanoha había reído cuando Fate empezó a hacer puchero, ya que no le agradaba la idea de tener matemáticas a primera hora del día.

El Iphone de Fate, empezó a sonar. Ella suspiró un poco ya que no le gustaba que le marcaran a tempranas horas del dia y más si era por cosas estúpidas. La cobriza la ayudó a sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, viendo la pantalla que decía que su novia estaba recibiendo una llamada de Signum. Sin otro remedio la rubia le dijo que si podía contestar por ella. Nanoha asintió en acuerdo, apretando la pantalla táctil para darle inicio a dicha llamada. Antes de que Fate le dijera algo más, la chica le puso el altavoz al aparato.

"Hola?" Respondió Nanoha.

"Hola Nanoha. Fate esta por ahí?" Inquirió Signum.

"Sí, puedes hablar no te preocupes ella esta escuchando"

"Ah ok, bueno Fate. Necesito que vengas al Hangar"

"¿Para que demonios quieres que vaya ahorita?" Preguntó Fate, sin dejar de ver la carretera.

"Los nuevos... han llegado" La voz pausante de Signum, hizo que Fate frenara cerca de una tienda de regalos.

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Sí, al parecer ese bastardo, quiere empezar ya"

Fate entrecerró los ojos, mientras sus manos apretaban el volante fuertemente. Nanoha no decía nada ya que ella no sabía de que trataba todo, pero al ver la actitud de la rubia, supuso que no era algo bueno. Una punzada llegó a su corazón avisándole nuevamente que algo pasaría.

"Llama a Fortis y dile que no se aparezca por el Hangar. Nos vemos pronto ahí"

"Entendido" La llamada terminó dejando algo enojada a Fate, ella miró a Nanoha que parecía estar algo pálida. "Nanoha, ¿estas bien?" Fate se acercó a su chica observándola más de cerca.

"Sí, es sólo que sentí dolor en mi pecho. Pero no te preocupes ya estoy bien"

"¿Estas segura?" Inquirió dudosa.

"Sí, no te preocupes Fate-chan"

"Esta bien, nena debo dejarte en la escuela, como pudiste oír debo ir al Hangar. Pero prometo que vendré a recogerte"

"Quiero ir contigo Fate-chan"

"No quiero que pierdas clases" Fate acarició la mejilla de su amante suavemente.

"Pero-" Nanoha fue interrumpida por un beso, sin protestar más se dejó llevar por aquellos labios carnosos.

"Por favor hazme caso, ¿Sí?"

"Esta bien" Nanoha rendida, decidió hacerle caso a su chica ya que no quería perder tantas clases.

El auto comenzó de nuevo a moverse, esta vez la rubia aceleró un poco más ya que quería que Nanoha llegara a tiempo a clases, como fue acercándose divizó el auto de su hermana, así que rápidamente tocó el claxon, haciendo voltear a Alicia.

Fate se estacionó cerca de su gemela, quitándose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad, salió rodeando el auto para ayudar a Nanoha a salir. La cobriza salió pronto dándole otro beso a la rubia. La pareja se acercó a la otra, saludándola. Fate empezó a decirle a su hermana que tenía que ir al Hangar. Alicia quería ir con ella pero su gemela no la dejó. Le dijo que lo mejor era que se quedara para cuidar a Hayate y a Nanoha. Chrono que estaba con Amy no estaba percartado del todo. Pero al ver de lejos a sus hermanas, sintió que algo estaba pasando. Así que diciéndole a la bella chica que lo esperara unos minutos, fue acercándose a las gemelas.

"Hey, ¿Que pasa?" Dijo él terminando de acercarse.

"Pasa que debo ir al Hangar, Chrono. Así que quiero que te quedes con Ali y cuiden a las chicas" Fate miró unos instantes a las chicas de ojos azules, para después mirar a su hermano.

"Como tu órdenes, nee-chan"

"Bien, yo regreso en la hora de la salida" Fate se despidió de sus hermanos y luego de Nanoha y Hayate.

El auto de la chica fue desapareciendo de la vista de todos, esta vez llendo a un destino diferente. Hayate y Nanoha sintieron una punzada en su pecho, como si les advirtieran algo. Alicia y Chrono se llevaron a las chicas junto a Amy que estaba pacientemente esperando al peliazul. Todos se fueron tranquilos, aunque ciertas chicas sentían angustia y miedo. Pero era algo que no le dirían a los demás ya que no querían preocupar a nadie.

Fuera de TSAB estaba un chico con anteojos, observando como uno de los hermanos Testarossa se iba de aquel lugar. Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro ya que la persona que se había ido, era a la que se le tenía que temer, pero con ella fuera del camino. Todo lo demás marcharía perfectamente. "Preparáte para sufrir Fate" Dijo aquel chico escondiéndose nuevamente entre algunos arbustos.

Dicho chico, sacó un walkie talkie empezando a darle un aviso a uno de sus compañeros, que se encontraba en otra parte del edificio de TSAB. "Todo esta listo" Y con eso cortó comunicación, sonrió amargamente. Ya que lo que haría era para el bien de la chica. "Juré salvarte y lo haré" Yunno miró una foto que tenía en su celular, en donde se encontraban él un poco más joven y una niña de dos coletas con cabello cobrizo y ojos azules. Los dos sonreían alegremente mientras se abrazaban. "Te salvaré Nanoha-chan..."

_MINUTOS MÁS TARDE... HANGAR TESTAROSSA_

Un deportivo negro llegaba al Hangar, imponiendo autoridad en aquel lugar. Todos los que estaban vigilando las entradas, rápidamente empezaron a abrirle las rejas al vehículo. El auto empezó a entrar mientras que todos los que se econtraban cerca, le hacían una reverencia de respeto. Los chicos que llevaban consigo todo tipo de armas, sabían que quién había llegado no era nada más ni menos que Fate Testarossa Harlaown, líder de todo el negocio.

Signum que se encontraba en la oficina de su socia, fue avisada por uno de los chicos que vigilaban aquel lugar que Fate ya había llegado. Sin tanta prisa se levantó de aquella silla, dirigiéndose a su jefa y amiga.

Fate salió de aquel auto, observando a cada uno de los presentes, se dio cuenta que entre los suyos, todavía no estaban los aliados de Veyron. Internamente se dijo que tal vez Signum los mantenía en un lugar apartado.

"Ya estoy aqui" Fate vio como su amiga iba acercándose a ella amistosamente.

"Gracias por venir Fate" Signum le sonrió a su amiga, llevándola a la oficina.

"¿Donde estan?" Preguntó refiriendose al grupo de nuevos "aliados"

"Estan en la parte trasera del Hangar, no te preocupes estan bien vigilados" Aseguró Signum, abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

"Dile a algunos chicos, que los traigan. Quiero verlos" Fate se dirigió a su escritorio, tomando asiento en la silla de cuero.

"Bien" Signum salió unos instantes de la oficina, diciéndole a algunos de sus subordinados que trajeran a los nuevos, pero que los vigilaran muy bien.

"Espero que Zafira esté aqui" Fate miró su escritorio unos momentos, viendo algunos dibujos de autos que Vice había hecho.

"Él esta con ellos"

"Parece que se está portando bien, para que no le quitemos a la novia" Bromeó Fate, haciendo que Signum sonriera.

"Eso parece" La pelirosa se sentó en una de las sillas que había cerca, esperando a que llegaran los otros. Sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro junto a un encendedor, la rubia miraba como su amiga prendía aquel cigarillo, dándole unas cuantas caladas. "Espero que Shamal no sepa que fumas"

"Sólo lo hago cuando me estreso"

"Puras excusas"

Signum iba a responderle, pero la voz de Zafira la cayó, ahora prestando atención a todos los que iban llegando.

"Fate, aqui estan todos" Zafira se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a su jefa a cada uno de los chicos que estaban ahí.

Fate miró a cada uno de ellos, y en los ojos de cada uno notó como se burlaban de ella silenciosamente, eso empezó a irritar a la chica ya que varios la miraban como si fueran superiores que ella. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cada vez que notaba la ingenuidad de los presentes.

"Signum, revisalos" Ordenó Fate haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga empezara con lo que le dijo.

La pelirosa se puso su cigarillo en los labios, mientras empezaba a revisar a los chicos, como si fuera polícia, los arrinconaba en la pared, intentando encontrar alguna arma. Zafira apuntaba al individuo por si intentaba pasarse de listo.

Signum sacó de la gabardina de aquel hombre una pistola, lo miró unos instantes intentando recibir alguna explicación por parte del chico. Pero del otro no salió nada más que una sonrisa burlesca. La pelirosa "sin querer" golpeó con el mango del arma en la cara de aquel chico. "Ups, se me pasó" Dijo ella mientras le daba el arma a Fate.

Así conforme uno por uno pasaban, Signum sacaba armas de algunos. Fate sólo observaba a todos con odio puro. Pues quería comunicarles que de ella nadie se burla. Así que para dejarlo más en claro, decidió hacer algo interesante.

"Zafira, mata a los que traían armas" Fate se sentó en su escritorio cruzándose de piernas. Los demás que estaban presentes abrieron los ojos en pánico ya que su líder Veyron, no les dijo hasta que punto aquel diablo podía ser peligroso.

Zafira asintió en acuerdo con su jefa, así que sin más apunto con una SPAS-12 hacía el primer chico, balas empezaban a salir de aquel rifle, haciendo que algunos se orinaran del miedo. Fate sólo sonrió malévolamente, mientras disfrutaba aquel espectáculo.

"¡Te vas arrepentir Testarossa!" Gritó el chico antes de que Zafira le disparara.

Fate se bajó del escritorio, agarrando la SPAS que sostenía su amigo, Zafira la miró confundido, pero sediendo le dio el arma a su amiga.

"¿Es amenaza?" Preguntó fríamente Fate.

"¡Cree lo que quieras!" Gritó nuevamente

"Nunca me ha gustado que me griten y más si es un pendejo como tú"

"No te tengo miedo"

Fate empezó a golpear al chico con el rifle, dejándole la cara hinchada y algo morada, después empezó a patearlo haciendo que sangre brotara de su boca, la rubia le sacó unos cuantos dientes al chico ya que su fuerza era descomunal. Signum sólo observaba mientras cruzaba los brazos. Zafira agarró el arma que su jefa había dejado en el piso, mientras esperaba instrucciones.

El chico sintió como aquella rubia le rompía una costilla, así que dejó salir un grito de dolor ya que se estaba haciendo insoportable. Fate jadeante dejó al chico, observando como sus puños estaban manchados de sangre. Sin importarle los gritos de dolor de su victíma, lo levantó bruscamente, sentándolo en una de las sillas.

"Aquí el que se va a arrepentir va hacer otro" Fate agarró una de las armas que había en su escritorio golpeando al chico, para noquearlo.

Los presentes sólo temblaban ante lo que habían visto, pues ahora un miedo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos ya que no querían acabar como aquel chico, que apenas si se podía distinguir.

"Zafira, atálo y dale algo de agua. Lo vamos a necesitar vivo, un poco más"

"Entendido"

"En cuanto a ustedes" Fate miró a cada uno de ellos, que ahora la miraban con un miedo perturbador "Me van a ayudar" Y con una sonrisa salió de la oficina, siendo seguida por Signum.

La pelirosa tronó los dedos, haciendo que a la pequeña oficina llegaran varios de los suyos y se llevaran a los que quedaban. Pronto varios chicos vestidos de negro llegaron, arrastrando a cada uno de los que quedaban dentro del lugar, aquellos chicos apenas si se podían mover ya que sus piernas estaban petrificadas en aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto en TSAB las clases seguían como normalmente serían, todo alumno ponía atención a una que otra clase, ya que había uno que otro sensei mal humorado. Nanoha y Hayate había estado algo pensativas ya que ese algo seguía ahí de insistente. Ellas miraban a todas partes del salón, sólo observando a compañeros de clase hacer una que otra tontería.

_"No me está gustando esto..." Pensó Hayate agarrando sus manos ahora sudorosas._

Afuera de TSAB ya estaba una camioneta negra esperando algo, mientras que algunos chicos extraños empezaban a rondar por varias partes del edificio. Yunno estaba vestido completamente de negro, junto a él estaba uno de los tantos amigos de Veyron y quién le ayudaría a llevarse a una chica. El plan que Veyron le había dicho a Yunno, consistía en que el rubio junto a varios de sus amigos fueran a TSAB y se llevaran a la persona más importante para Fate. Yunno había dado aviso de que en la escuela sólo se encontraban dos hermanos y que de esos dos, no estaba Fate.

Todo sería más sencillo para ellos, ya que tendrían el camino más fácil. Habían adelantado a los "aliados" de Fate cómo una distracción ya que así ganarían tiempo y el plan marcharía a la perfección. El equipo de Veyron, no era tan sofisticado como el de su enemiga, pero con tal de hacer las cosas más rápido, utilizarían lo más sencillo.

"Muy bien, que comience la fiesta" Indicó Veyron, esperando tener de frente a Nanoha.

Todos los amigos del chico, empezaron a moverse desde la primera planta, para después ir a donde la cobriza estaría, dentro del edificio había gente de seguridad ya que cuidaban que ningún alumno, quisiera pasarse de chistosito. Varios hombres, lanzaron bombas de humo hacía donde había dos polícias. Conforme se iba formando una nube de humo, los hombres empezaban a entrar golpeando a los policías. Dieron un aviso de que el primer piso estaba libre, así que los demás podían pasar. La segunda planta era su prioridad, pero lo que no se esperaban era que algunos alumnos los vieran y empezaran a gritar. "¡Sensei, hay varios hombres aqui!" Gritó uno, llegando a un salón, en donde un sensei salió rápidamente.

"¡Ustedes, ¿Que creen que están haciendo?!" Gritó el sensei, parando a los hombres misteriosos. Los tipos ignorando al hombre mayor y su exigencia, lo golpearon haciendo que chicas empezaran a gritar. Los hombres desesperados empezaron a caminar hacía los que habían visto todo eso. Entre ellos estaba Carim, algo impresionada, así que se hechó a correr en dirección opuesta ya que el ruido de una pistola se dejó oír. Rápidamente se metió a los baños de las chicas, sacando su teléfono, empezó a buscar entre sus contactos el número de su hermano. Las manos le temblaban un poco ya que el miedo se estaba apoderando de ellas. Tan pronto como pudo encontró el número de Verossa empezando a llamarle.

"Contesta Verossa, por favor contesta" Susurraba Carim mientras intentaba no hacer mucho ruido.

"¿Carim?" Nombró Verossa ya que su hermana no le llamaba si no era por una urgencia.

"Verossa, tienes que venir rápido a la escuela, esta pasando algo muy malo" Verossa notó que la voz de su hermana estaba cargada de nerviosismo y miedo.

"¿Que esta pasando Carim?"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡Date prisa!" Carim colgó rápidamente ya que escuchó voces.

Abriendo un poco la puerta del baño en el que se encontraba, pudo ver que eran unas chicas, que al parecer también buscaban refugio. Al reconocerlas mejor, supo que era Amy junto a Victoria. "Chicas! Entren aqui!" Dijo Carim, haciendo que las otras dos volteen. Las demás porristas al reconocerla se metieron con ella cerrando la puerta con seguro.

"Carim, gracias a dios que estas bien" Dijo Amy abrazando a su amiga.

"Me alegro por ustedes también"

"¡Esos tipos estan locos! Acaban de dispararle a unos cuantos compañeros y a otros los tienen en un salón" Victoria miró asustada a las demás ya que no quería que le pasara nada.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Inquirió Amy

"No tengo idea, todo esta de locos" Carim abrió nuevamente un poco la puerta para ver si no había nadie cerca.

"De todos modos están arrasando con la escuela, llegaron al tercer piso, parece que están buscando a alguien" Dijo Amy bajando un poco la voz.

"¿Buscando?" Carim miró confundida a su amiga

"Sí, escuché que alguien decía que la persona corrió al tercer piso junto a alguien más"

"¿Acaso es para secuestrarla?" Victoria miró a sus dos amigas que estaban meditando sobre la pregunta.

_"¿Que demonios quieren aqui? Verossa... no tardes por favor"_

Un auto rojo iba a toda velocidad por la calle, haciendo que muchas personas voltearan hacia el. A Verossa muy poco le importaba si la policía empezaba a seguirlo, lo que quería era llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana y saber que estaba pasando en aquella escuela, le había llamado a Fate preguntándole si ella sabía algo, pero al parecer la rubia estaba demasiado confundida, fue entonces cuando el peliverde recordó que Signum le dijo que le llamaría para que ella fuera al Hangar. Fate que había notado la voz de su amigo algo preocupante decidió preguntarle más cosas. Al punto en que el mismo Verossa le dijo que la TSAB estaba en problemas. Así que recibiendo orden directa de su jefa, aceleraba para llegar lo más pronto posible a aquel lugar. "Carim..." Metiendo más velocidad el chico derrapó por la acera.

Fate ahora estaba preocupada junto con un temor que amordazaba su corazón, intentó llamarle a sus hermanos, pero ninguno contestaba el maldito teléfono. Desde que recibió la llamada de Verossa, su preocupación empezó a crecer, así que para no perder más tiempo, le dijo a Signum que se preparara junto a los demás. Ahora tras ella iban: Signum, Reinforce, Zafira, Vice y Fortis. Todos ellos equipados con varias armas, mientras que desde el Hangar estaría Shari al pendiente de cada uno de ellos.

Autos iban como almas que llevaba el diablo, pues ignoraban los semáforos, haciendo que algunas personas les gritaran en reclamo. Fate que iba a la delantera, aceleró más queriendo llegar pronto. "¡Maldita sea!" Dejó salir un grito de frustración.

En TSAB el desastre seguía, alumnos eran golpeados por los hombres que ahora custodiaban el lugar. Algunos otros eran encerrados en salones siendo vigilados por más hombres misteriosos.

Alicia y Chrono habían oído un ruido cuando estaban en clase, así que ellos claramente habían reconocido que ese era un ruido de alguien que había disparado. Olvidando los dos hermanos la clase por completo, se llevaron a Hayate y Nanoha a otro lugar, ignorando los gritos de su sensei. Las dos chicas estaban asustadas ya que el ruido había sido claro. Los hermanos les dijeron que no podían correr riesgo, así que debían esconderlas en donde nadie las encontrara. Estaban a punto de ir al tercer piso cuando una bala hizo que uno de los hermanos parara en seco. Alicia había sido herida en un brazo. Ella no tardó en sentir el dolor de aquella bala, que ahora estaba incrustada en su piel. Hayate sintió pánico al ver como la sangre empezaba a salir del brazo de su novia, intentó acercarse pero Chrono la detuvo diciéndole que tenían que estar en un lugar seguro. Alicia le dijo que siguiera a su hermano, mientras ella se ocupaba del intruso.

Nanoha jaló a su amiga que estaba renuente a irse, empezaron a subir las escaleras rápidamente ya que no querían que las descubrieran. Chrono las encerró en una habitación pequeña, donde había cosas para la limpieza, les dijo que no hicieran ruido y que no intentaran asomarse para nada. El peliazul observó para ambos lados de aquel pasillo viendo que no había nadie cerca. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Así que rápido lo saco viendo que tenía una llamada de Fate. Sin pensarlo contestó.

"¡Fate!" Gritó Chrono

"¡¿Que demonios está pasando, Chrono?!" Gritó Fate ya algo desesperada.

"No tengo idea, pero al parecer quieren a Nanoha-chan"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Cómo lo oyes, veníamos directo al tercer piso y un tipo le disparo a Ali en el brazo"

"No puede ser... las chicas ¿estan bien?"

"Sí, estan escondidas"

Chrono bajó un poco la guardia haciendo caso omiso de la persona que lentamente iba acercándose a él. Aquel chico no era otro más que Yunno, el rubio le apuntó con su arma, su mano temblaba ya que era la primera vez que usaba una. Pero sus miedos fueron más conforme intentaba disparar, así que decidió golpearlo con el mango en la nuca. El rubio sabía que Chrono estaba conversando con Fate, así que rápidamente lo golpeó, noqueándolo en ese momento. Fate que estaba dándole unas indicaciones a su hermano, se detuvó cuando oyó cómo la comunicación con su hermano estaba siendo nula. El peliazul había caído al piso noqueado, mientras que su teléfono salió de sus manos. "¡Chrono, Contesta! ¿Estás ahí? ¡ un demonio!" Yunno tomó el teléfono diciéndole unas cuantas palabras a Fate.

"Nanoha-chan es mía..." Y con eso la llamada terminó.

Yunno se dirigió a la pequeña habitación donde dos chicas estaban escondidas, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, observando a sus dos amigas abrazadas. Cuando las chicas lo vieron, pensaron que estaban a salvo. Aunque ellas no se imaginaban lo equivocadas que estaban.

"Yunno-kun..." Nanoha se abrazó a su amigo.

"Nanoha-chan" Yunno la abrazó amorosamente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

Hayate estaba algo nerviosa con la presencia de su amigo ya que no esperaba que fuera tan valiente como para ayudarlas. Los ojos de Hayate se dirigieron al lado izquierdo del pasillo, en donde pudo ver a Chrono tirado. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante lo que veía. Rápidamente volteó hacía Nanoha, la cuál ya estaba desmayada. La morena miró a Yunno, para después ver su mano que sostenía una jeringa. Ella quería gritar algo, lo que fuera. Pero las palabras ahogadas no la dejaron. El rubio se acercó a ella, acorralandola contra la pared. "Lo siento" Dijo Yunno sosteniendo a Hayate, inyectándole la jeringa en su cuello. La chica empezó a sentir como sus parpados pesaban, sus ojos poco a poco fueron cerrándose, sólo viendo cómo Yunno se la llevaba junto a su amiga. _"Ali-chan..." Pensó Hayate, mientras que todo se volvía negro._

Verossa junto a su jefa y amigos, habían llegado al lugar observando como alumnos salían de ahí como locos. Fate miró cada parte del lugar destruido. Había ventanas rotas, sangre por algunos lados. Fuego en los laboratorios cercanos, alumnos desmayados o muertos. Ella miró a cada uno de sus amigos, dándoles a entender que todos estuvieran atentos a lo que sea peligroso.

"Fate-chan, debo buscar a Carim" Dijo Verossa algo nervioso.

"Irás con Zafira, Vice y Fortis. No quiero que vayas sólo. Yo iré con Signum y Reinforce" El peliverde asintió en acuerdo llendosé con los chicos.

"Ese cabrón me las va a pagar" Fate agarró una escopeta Pietta Mistral 12Ga Shotgun semi automática color negro y empezó a caminar junto a las demás.

Entraron al pasillo principal, en donde estaban policías amarrados y alumnos desmayados. Alcanzaron a oír un "¡Calláte!" Las chicas empezaron a dirigirse hacía aquel sonido. Signum abrió de golpe la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que Fate disparara. La rubia no tardó en dispararle al hombre que estaba a punto de golpear a una chica. Todos los presentes gritaron cuando vieron como el cuerpo de aquel sujeto caía ya sin vida. "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó amablemente Fate.

"S-Sí" Afirmó la chica sorprendida.

"¡Todos, salgan de aquí ya!" Ordenó Reinforce, los chicos empezaron a salir corriendo del lugar sintiéndose aliviados.

"Debemos revisar todos los salones que podamos" Signum miró hacía otro lado del pasillo, en donde podía ver salones cerrados.

"Separemónos" Fate se dirigió a donde se encontraba la oficina de dirección, mientras que las Wolkenritter se fueron del lado contrario.

Conforme fue llegando a su destino, no lo pensó dos veces y derrumbó la puerta de una patada. Apuntó con su escopeta, preparada para cualquier ataque. Observó los alrededores viendo a la directora escondida bajo su escritorio junto a su secretaria. Bajando su arma fue acercándose a ellas.

"Tranquilas, todo esta bien" Fate les sonrió tranquilizadoramente

"Directora, ¿Esta bien?" Fate ayudó a Isabelle a levantarse del suelo.

"Sí, Gracias Fate-san. ¿Y usted que hace con eso?" P reguntó refiriéndose al arma.

"La tome prestada para ayudar a algunos compañeros" Mintió Fate ya que ella no le iba a decir a Isabelle que la traía consigo un buen rato.

"Ya veo, Usted sabe lo que esta pasando?" Inquirió con curiosidad.

"No, pero lo averiguaré" Fate estaba lista para irse hasta que la detuvo la directora.

"Por favor, encuentra a mi hija" Y con eso dicho soltó el brazo de la rubia, dejándola ir. Fate sólo asintió en respuesta.

La rubia empezó a dirigirse a otros salones, en algunos veía a hombres que ella no conocía, pero que quitaba de su camino ya que no quería estorbos. Conforme se deshacía de algunos, iba diciéndoles a otros estudiantes que fueran saliendo de la escuela.

Signum y Reinforce habían terminado de ir a otros salones, en donde sólo había alumnos escondidos, ellas les daban indicaciones de que fueran saliendo lo más rápido posible. La peliblanca pudo ver entre ellos a unas chicas conocidas para ellas. Ginga y Subaru estaban en un rincón abrazadas, mientras la mayor quería parecer fuerte por ambas. Reinforce se acercó a ellas lentamente, acariciando el cabello de Ginga. "Ahora ya están a salvo" La otra chica reaccionó a la caricia de Rein y empezó a llorar abrazándola fuertemente. "Gracias, Rein-chan" Ginga se abrazó a aquel cálido cuerpo dejando salir todo su miedo.

"Deben salir de aquí" Reinforce se separó un poco de Ginga, observando sus ojos verdes.

"Pero y tu?"

"Yo tengo que ayudar aquí un poco más" La peliblanca ayudó a Ginga a levantarse y después hizo lo mismo con Subaru. Las hermanas le dieron las gracias saliendo de aquel salón. "Nos veremos después, Rein-chan" Fue lo único que dijo la pelimorada.

Signum estaba preocupada por Shamal, ya que si los salones estaban en malas condiciones, no quería imaginarse la enfermería. Ella ocultaba su preocupación de los demás ya que no quería demostrar su debilidad. Aunque ahora esa misma preocupación se estaba haciendo cargo de ella. Pronto divisó la puerta de aquel lugar, intentó abrirla pero al parecer estaba cerrada con seguro. Ella apuntó con su rifle hacía la cerradura. Unos disparos se dejaron oír al mismo tiempo que preforaban aquel metal.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta, viendo a Shamal temblando junto a varias alumnas. "Shamal..." Llamó Signum, mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Signum" La rubia sin pensarlo se acercó a ella abrazándola fuertemente.

"Me alegro que estes bien"

"Me encerré junto a estas chicas ya que estaban demasiado asustadas"

"Fue bueno que tomaras precaución" La pelirosa le sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Shamal.

"¿Que esta pasando, Signum?"

"No sé, pero vamos a investigarlo. Sal de aquí junto a esas chicas, no te preocupes la zona esta despejada"

"No tardes mucho" Shamal le dio un beso rápido, mientras se llevaba a las alumnas.

Signum observó como todas se iban y no pudo evitar sentir enojo. "Malditos sean los que ocasionaron todo" La pelirosa salió de la enfermería dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

Fate al llegar al segundo nivel, pudo ver como había varios hombres tirados en el piso, lentamente caminaba por aquel pasillo, siendo precavida en todo momento. Observó como había salones vacíos, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en la planta baja.

Alicia que había estado disparando a los enemigos, se había escondido cerca de un salón, su brazo dolía demasiado, pero tenía que aguantar. Rezaba por que Chrono estuviera bien, ya que le había encargado a Hayate y no sólo por ella, si no también por Nanoha. Escuchó como alguien se acercaba hacía donde ella estaba. Así que parándose, se escondió detrás de la puerta esperando al enemigo.

La persona fue acercándose más, viendo los alrededores del lugar. Sabía que había alguien más ahí. Así que volteando rápidamente apuntó hacía donde estaba la persona. Su impresión fue grande al ver como su reflejo estaba herido. Alicia dejó salir un suspiro mientras le sonreía a Fate.

"Debes ser más silenciosa Ali" Opinó Fate mirando el brazo herido de su hermana.

"Practicaré más" Alicia salió del lugar junto a su hermana.

"¿Donde esta Chrono?" Preguntó Fate.

"Debe estar en la tercera planta" Alicia miró el ceño fruncido de su hermana y supuso que algo no estaba del todo bien.

"¿Paso algo que yo deba saber?" Inquirió Alicia.

"Llamé a Chrono hace unos minutos, pero después alguien más me contestó" Fate cerró sus puños fuertemente.

"¿Quien?"

"Ese hijo de puta"

"No me digas que..."

"Ese desgraciado le hizo algo a Chrono. Espero que no haya encontrado a Nanoha y Hayate" Los ojos de Alicia se abrieron de par en par ya que si Yunno se enteraba donde estaban las chicas, lo más probable es que se las llevara.

"Corre" Fue lo único que dijo Alicia empezando a correr escaleras arriba.

Fate la empezó a seguir rápidamente, ya que no quería que su suposición fuera correcta. Signum y Reinforce no tardaron en alcanzarlas, observando que el tercer piso estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Aquel pasillo se veía absolutamente limpio. Los ojos de Fate miraban hacía un rincón en donde estaba un chico conocido para ella.

"¡Chrono!" Gritó Fate corriendo directamente hacía su hermano.

El peliazul estaba tirado en el suelo, todavía noqueado. Fate al verlo sintió más rabia ya que si sus hermanos fueron heridos, ella haría sufrir a los que lastimaron a su familia. Signum se agachó junto a Fate, mientras que Rein y Alicia vigilaban.

"Sólo esta desmayado" Signum miró a Fate notando que sus burdeos estaban más rojos de lo normal.

"Voy a matar a cada uno de ellos" Fate miró a su hermano sintiendo como empezaba a volver en sí.

Chrono poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, aunque todavía veía borroso, podía distinguir a las personas que estaban ahí con él. "¿Fate?" Nombró todavía confundido.

"Sí Chrono, soy yo"

"Alguien se llevó a las chicas" Chrono lentamente fue acomodándose en la pared, mientras observaba el lugar en donde había escondido a las chicas.

"¿Donde las habías escondido?" Fate sintió preocupación nuevamente, esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

"Ahí" Señaló el lugar que ahora estaba abierto y donde no había nadie.

Fate se levantó rápido llendo hacía el lugar, lo observó un poco viendo como el sueter de Nanoha estaba ahí. La rubia lo levanto regresando junto a los demás. Alicia estaba sorprendida ya que si Nanoha no estaba, Hayate tampoco.

"No puede ser..." Alicia golpeó una pared cercana mientras lágrimas salían de sus burdeos. "¡No puede ser!" Gritó dando un golpe más fuerte.

"Calmate Ali, no debemos perder el juicio" Signum agarró el hombro de su amiga intentando reconfortarla.

La gemela iba a decir algo, pero un ruido cayó sus palabras. Todos se dirigieron hacía una ventana que había cerca, observando una Jeep color negra. Fate apuntó hacía dicho vehículo lista para disparar. Pero Reinforce se lo impidió, ya que si disparaba explotaría junto con las personas que había dentro.

"¡REGRESANOSLAS!" Gritó una desesperada Alicia.

La ventanilla de aquel vehículo se abrió dejando ver a un chico que ellas no conocían. "¡EL JUEGO APENAS COMIENZA TESTAROSSA!" El chico les hizo una seña con el dedo medio, mientras una sonrisa burlona marcaba su rostro.

Zafira y Verossa que estaban en la primera planta, decidieron intervenir. Fortis estaba escondido junto a Vice ya que las municiones se les habían acabado y también por que estaban con las chicas rescatadas. Ambos chicos salieron hasta donde estaba aquella Jeep. Los que iban dentro lograron verlos a tiempo, metralletas empezaron a dispararle a los chicos. Así que como pudieron Zafira y Verossa se escondieron. Las demás que veían la escena desde arriba se preguntaban a quien le estarían disparando. De pronto aquellas armas se dirigieron hacía donde ellas estaban empezando a disparar.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó Fate alejándose junto con Chrono de aquella pared, que ahora estaba siendo perforada.

Todos se cubrieron esperando que pronto cesaran aquellos disparos. Escucharon como el vehículo se ponía en marcha, así que Fate salió de su escondite, disparandole a la camioneta. "¡NANOHAAAAAAAA!" Gritó tan fuerte como pudo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Todavía podemos alcanzarlos, demonos prisa" Alicia jaló a su gemela hacía la primer planta en donde sus autos estaban. Corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, llegaron hacía ellos, viendo como los demás ya estaban llendose para seguir aquella camioneta.

Todos se subieron a sus autos siguiendo su objetivo. Sirenas ya se oían a una distancia corta, pero a ellos no les importaba ya que su prioridad era salvar a Hayate y Nanoha. Varias patrullas ya estaban persiguiendo los autos de Vice y Fortis. Ellos se ofrecerían como señuelo, mientras que los demás se iban. Fate estaba cerca de la Jeep. Pero una patrulla le llegó por el lado lateral haciendo que su auto empezara a girar descontroladamente. Cuando las piruetas se detuvieron, Fate estaba sangrando de la cabeza y nariz, safándose del cinturón de seguridad. Salió del vehículo, siendo retenida por unos oficiales. "Sueltenme, carajo" Fate intentaba quitarse de encima a los policías, pero ellos ejercían más fuerza. Fate rindiendose cedió a ellos.

"Parece que ya atrapamos a una mafiosa" Dijo un policía sonriendo triunfadoramente.

Fate lo miró unos instantes para después dejar salir una risa burlona. "Sonríe mientras puedas, policía estúpido" La rubia le escupió en la cara al oficial, ganándose un jalón por medio del otro oficial. Rápido la metieron a la patrulla llevándola directamente a la estación de polícia.

Alicia junto a su hermano y los demás, fueron acorralados en una curva por varias patrullas, así que no les quedó de otra más que rendirse y dejarse esposar por los oficiales. Todos habían sido arrestados, fracasando en el rescate de las dos chicas de ojos azules. Gente veía como aquellos jóvenes eran llevados a la estación, como criminales peligrosos.

En cuanto a la camioneta, se dirigía a Mid-childa. Más concretamente a la casa de Veyron, en donde disfrutaría uno de sus triunfos. Él no estaba interesado en tener que tratar con las secuestradas, eso se lo dejaría a Yunno. Ya que lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. "Aquí vamos Fate" Veyron empezó a reír histericamente mientras las dos chicas eran atadas a unas sillas.

"Buen trabajo Yunno" Veyron palmeó el hombro de su amigo orgullosamente.

"Lo hago para rescatar a Nanoha-chan" Yunno se sentó en el sofá cerca y empezó a observar a las recién llegadas. "Yo cuidaré de ti ahora...Nanoha-chan..."

**¡Actualización completa! XD** **Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, como verán este fic ya casi termina. Bueno creo que es más largo todavía jajaja. Pero es que esto se esta poniendo bueno XDDDD ¿Que creen que pase con Yunno? Yo tampoco lo sé :P Aunque tal vez muera...? sería lo mejor XD Ese hijo de su... Dejando eso de lado que creen que tengan Lindy y Momoko? :O pronto sabrán jajaja.**

**Disfruten~ y nos vemos pronto**

**Atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7 **

**pd: en cuanto a la duda de arkeyangel, bueno aquí si, las mujeres pueden embarazar a otra. XD suena raro pero sí. No puse eso en la historia ya que no lo creí muy importante. Espero haber calmado tus curiosidades XDD! Saludos~**


	11. Chapter 11

"Venganza" (Parte I)

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. (Aunque aquí si expreso mi odio hacía Yunno xD)**

_ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA... _

Cuando Fate y sus amigos habían llegado a la estación, habían sido separados en grupos de tres en diferentes celdas, ya sea cerca o lejos. El polisonte que había detenido a la rubia, ya estaba empezando a decirle sus "crímenes" a lo que Fate sólo rió en burla, pues sabía que por más que aquel hombre lo intentara, jamás lograría llevarla a la cárcel. Kenta el oficial a cargo de ellos, ya tenía sospechas de la rubia, pues aparte de que tuvo que ir tras ella a una velocidad peligrosa, notó que no cualquiera podría esquivar tan fácilmente a algunas patrullas. Aparte de todo eso, también tenía que ir a la escuela en donde estudiaba la susodicha junto a sus amigos, pues habían recibido una llamada de emergencia. En los vehículos de los demás, pudieron ver que todos ellos iban armados, no con simples armas, si no que eran algunas muy potentes. A lo que él los acusaría por poseer armas ilegalmente. También por daños a la ciudad, así como su rebeldía y prepotencia.

La primer persona en pasar a la sala de interrogatorios fue Fate, que parecía estar de lo más tranquila y confiada, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Kenta entró con ella sentándola en una de las sillas cercanas.

"Así que tu eres Fate Testarossa Harlaown, la hija de dos grandes empresarias" Confirmó Kenta.

"Sí, soy una celebridad" Afirmó con burla la chica.

El policía la miró notando que estaba con una gran sonrisa, burlándose de él en su cara. "Muy chistosita"

Fate sólo alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, ella sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre empezaría a hacerle preguntas inútiles que sólo la harían perder el tiempo. Ahora mismo lo que quería era irse y rescatar a Nanoha y a Hayate de Veyron y Yunno. Quería vengarse de ellos, los mataría sin dudarlo, se había dicho que sí aquel rubio le ponía la mano encima a Nanoha, ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir de una manera que lo haría suplicar por su vida.

"Bueno, ya sabes porque estas aqui, así que empecemos. ¿Donde aprendiste a correr de ese modo?"

"No aprendí, nací con el don" Fate miró al oficial tranquilamente.

"Claro, ¿Y yo soy estúpido?"

"Pues no sé, aunque yo diría que en vez de estúpido es pendejo"

Kenta golpeó la mesa intentando asustarla, pero falló ya que la chica no se veía afectada. "¿Te crees muy lista no?"

"No me creo, lo soy oficial"

"Mira jovencita, aunque intentes evadir preguntas. Sabes muy bien que nadie te salvará, nisiquiera tus madres"

"Sí usted lo dice"

"Siguiente pregunta, ¿Porque tus amigos llevaban armas?"

"No tengo idea"

"¿Tuvieron que ver en el desastre de la escuela TSAB?"

"No, yo nisiquiera estaba ahí"

"Así que ¿Donde se supone que estabas?"

"En mi casa, durmiendo"

"Aja, tengo entendido que tienes una novia que va en la misma escuela que tu ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, Nanoha" Fate apretó los puños fuertemente, pues intentaba calmar su ira.

"¿Sabe donde esta?"

"No" Fate miró al oficial fijamente.

"Al parecer dicen que ha sido secuestrada. ¿Usted sabe si estuvo amenazada?"

"No, no sabía. Ella es una chica muy amable con todos"

"Si fuera amable con todos, ella no estaría secuestrada, a menos que..." El oficial dejó incompleta su frase, sólo mirando a la criminal.

"A menos que que?" Fate entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

"Que tal si la chica, estaba con alguien que no debía y-" El oficial fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que llegó a su cara, pues Fate lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

Rápidamente entraron dos oficiales más, agarrando a la rubia desenfrenada, ya que quería seguir golpeando a Kenta. "¡No vuelvas a hablar de Nanoha así. Bastardo!" La chica fue llevada de nuevo a su celda algo torpe, pues para ser joven, ejercía demasiada fuerza.

Signum y Verossa que estaban en la misma celda que Fate, empezaron a oír gritos de su amiga, rápidamente se asomaron por los barrotes, observando como la chica era llevada de nuevo a su celda. "¡Sueltenme!" La rubia fue metida bruscamente al lugar.

"Fate. ¿Que paso?" Preguntó Signum.

"Le partí la cara a un policía" Fate observó sus nudillos rojos.

"¿Porque?" Intervino Verossa.

"Empezó a hablar mal de Nanoha y eso a nadie se lo permito. Me importa muy poco si es un oficial"

"Cálmate Fate"

"¿Que tal el interrogatorio?" Verossa miró hacía donde habían salido los policías, para asegurarse de que no oían nada.

"Puras preguntas estúpidas, ese oficial intentará presionarlos"

"Debemos largarnos de aquí Fate" Signum miró a su amiga seriamente.

"Ya lo sé. Pero por ahora debemos soportar esto" Los chicos escucharon que el mismo oficial que llevó a Fate, regresaba por otro de ellos para interrogarlo.

Aquel hombre le hizo una seña a Signum de que se acercara, pues era su turno. La pelirosa se fue con aquel oficial, dándole un último vistazo a sus amigos.

Lindy estaba en su oficina relajándose mientras observaba por una de aquellas enormes ventanas, su encuentro con Momoko había sido interesante para ella y ahora que lo recordaba nuevamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Momoko..." Susurró.

_FLASHBACK..._

_En casa de los Takamachi estaba Lindy sentada enfrente de la bella mujer, su visita había sido inesperada para Momoko, pues no pensó que nuevamente se encontraría con ella, no por el momento. Como pudo Momoko intentaba hablar con aquella mujer, pues recuerdos del pasado regresaban a su memoria. Ella no quería recordarlos pues lo que pasó fue hace bastante tiempo, la mujer se sentía nerviosa con su presencia. Pero no podía evitar alegrarse de que al menos estaba bien._

_"Así que, ¿A que se debe tu visita?" Preguntó Momoko, tomando un poco de té._

_"Quería verte y saber como estabas" Lindy miró fijamente a la otra mujer, no perdiendo detalle de como sorvía el té._

_"Yo estoy bien, ¿Y tu que tal?"_

_"Estoy bien" La peliverde tomó un poco de su bebida. _

_"Realmente a que veniste Lindy" Momoko miró seria a la mujer._

_"Ya te lo dije, además quería ver cuan tan hermosa te habías puesto" Lindy le guiñó un ojo pícaramente._

_"Deja tus galanterías para después"_

_"Eres cruel conmigo, antes no eras así"_

_"Tú lo has dicho, fue antes. Ahora no"_

_"¿Yo tengo la culpa de lo que pasó?"_

_"Sí, porque no hiciste nada pra evitarlo"_

_"Yo traté, pero tu seguías haciendo lo mismo"_

_"Lindy, lo que pasó fue un error" Momoko dejó su taza en la mesita observando mejor a la peliverde._

_"¿Ahora sufres de arrepentimiento?" Cuestionó Lindy._

_"No, pero eso no significa que pasará de nuevo"_

_"Eso lo dices ahora pero-" La peliverde fue interrumpida cuando observó como Momoko se ponía rápidamente de pie._

_"Basta, no quiero hablar más de eso, vete de mi casa y no regreses hasta que hayas entendido la situación"_

_Lindy dejó su taza en la mesita, parándose. Observó unos instantes a Momoko notando que sus zafiros estaban oscuros. Ella sonrió un poco y haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo la otra mujer, se acercó a ella y la agarró fuertemente de la cintura. Momoko se sorprendió un poco e intentó quitársela de encima, pero la otra mujer tenía fuerza necesaria para domarla._

_"Dime que no quieres que te bese" Lindy se acercó un poco más a la mujer quedando a una distancia corta._

_"No quiero que me beses" Momoko miró unos instantes los labios de Lindy, notando que se veían apetitosos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al sentir como la mano de la otra mujer tocó levemente su trasero, haciendo que un bonito sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas. _

_"Sabes bien que no es cierto" Dijo con voz ronca._

_"Lo es" Dijo decidida la mujer._

_"Bien..." La peliverde soltó a la otra mujer y sin voltearla a ver se fue, dejando a la otra todavía afectada._

_"No se volverá a repetir" Se dijo Momoko sentándose en el sofá._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

"Sigues siendo tan terca" Lindy sonrió un poco mientras meneaba la cabeza en negación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, al principio lo había dejado sonar ignorándolo por completo, pero al parecer la persona que llamaba, no pensaba darse por vencida. Sin más se acercó a el y observó la pantalla, viendo el número de Shari.

"¿Hola?" Contestó confusa.

"Hola, Lindy-san" La peliverde notó que la voz de aquella chica sonaba nerviosa.

"¿Pasa algo, Shari?"

"Lindy-san, es sobre Fate-chan" Al instante Lindy se enderezó poniendo más atención.

"¿Que le pasa a mi hija?"

"Verá, lo que sucedió es que Fate-chan fue detenida"

"¿Que hizo esta vez?" Lindy se masajeó las sienes.

"Bueno, ella sólo trataba de salvar a Nanoha-chan" Al oír aquel nombre Lindy se puso de pie

"¿Que le pasó? ¿Donde esta ahora?"

"Alguien la secuestró, Fate-chan y los demás fueron a la escuela, ya que ahí había un alboroto"

"Entiendo, Shari quiero que le avises a los padres de Nanoha-chan ahora. También empieza a mover los hilos"

"Como usted diga" Lindy colgó, saliendo de su oficina. Rápidamente se dirigió al ascensor.

"Los voy a sacar de ahí rápido" Y con eso las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

_CASA TAKAMACHI 4PM..._

Momoko estaba junto a Shiro observando algunos papeles importantes, estaban tan metidos en ellos que no se habían dado cuenta que uno de sus hijos todavía no llegaba a casa. La casa estaba en silencio, pues tanto Miyuki como Kyouya estaban entrenando en otra parte de la misma. El télefono de la residencia empezó a sonar, sacando a Momoko de sus pensamientos. Ella se levantó rápidamente a contestar.

"¿Hola? Residencia Takamachi"

"Hola, ehh... me podría comunicar con la madre de Nanoha-chan, por favor" Pidió amablemente Shari.

"Ella habla, ¿Quién la busca?" Preguntó curiosa Momoko.

"Habla una amiga de ella, emm sólo le llamaba para decirle algo muy importante"

"¿Importante?" Shiro dejó lo que estaba haciendo y observó a su esposa que parecía estar confundida.

"Sí, Takamachi-san. Nanoha-chan ha...sido secuestrada" Momoko dejó caer el télefono, pues se había quedado atontada con lo que escuchó.

Shiro se levantó rápidamente, acercándose a su esposa. "¿Momoko?"

"S-Shiro, nuestra hija... ella..." La mujer empezó a llorar desconsoladamente dejando a su esposo confundido. Rápidamente, Shiro levantó el télefono."¿Hola?"

"Señora Takamachi-san?"

"No, habla su esposo. Dígame que le dijo a mi esposa para que empezara a llorar" Reclamó el hombre.

"B-Bueno s-señor, es que... Nanoha-chan fue...secuestrada" Shiro miró nuevamente a su esposa, sin alejarse del teléfono.

"S-Shiro, nuestra hija..." La mujer empezó a llorar más, aferrándose a su esposo. Shiro también empezó a llorar junto a su mujer, pues no podían creer que algo como eso había pasado.

_ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA... (SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS)_

"Llevamos casi media hora aquí intentando hacerte hablar" Kenta miró a Signum que estaba renuente a decir algo.

"Sí me vas a meter a la cárcel hazlo ya" Retó la pelirosa.

"Verás que pronto tu y tus ami-" Kenta fue interrumpido cuando alguien entró a la sala.

"Kenta, deja ir a la chica" Ordenó el superior de Kenta, un hombre alto y serio para algunos. Y claro una persona influyente con Lindy.

"P-Pero jefe!" Replicó sorprendido.

"Haz lo que te digo. Quítale las esposas y libera también a los otros chicos" Kaito Fuchida miró a Signum complicemente. La pelirosa dejó salir una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.

"Sí señor" Kenta se acercó a la chica para quitarle aquellas esposas, cuando lo hizo la miró amenazadoramente.

"¿Algún problema, Kenta?" Preguntó con sorna Signum.

"Te estaré vigilando"

"Lo que digas, policía inútil" Signum se dirigió al otro hombre saliendo juntos.

"Tengan más cuidado" Recomendó Kaito, parándose junto a Lindy.

"Todos vamos a hablar" Dijo Lindy, mirando seriamente a Signum.

"Sí, Lindy-san" Kenta salió en ese preciso momento, viendo a una de las madres de aquella rubia insolente. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, queriéndole dejar algo en claro.

"Buenas tardes Lindy-sama" Kenta hizo una reverencia en respeto por la mujer.

"Buenas tardes" Lindy miró al hombre fijamente, pues sentía que diría algo totalmente ilógico para ella.

"Si me deja decirle algo Lindy-sama, usted debería dejar que sus hijos y sus amigos paguen por sus crímenes"

La peliverde sonrió irónicamente pues ¿Desde cuando un simple policía podía decirle ese tipo de cosas? "Kenta-san, estoy aquí para recoger a mis hijos y a sus amigos, no para que un idiota como tu me diga que hacer y que no"

"Kenta, ve por los demás" Kaito miró severamente al oficial.

"Sí señor" Kenta se fue hacía los separos, en donde ya se estaban dando una idea los demás.

"Alguien viene" Avisó Verossa acercándose a los barrotes. Fate se levantó rápidamente poniéndose a lado de su amigo.

"Todos ustedes estan libres" Dijo Kenta enojado.

Los demás chicos sonrieron divertidamente, pues al parecer Lindy ya había hecho sus movimientos. Y claro también hiriendo el orgullo de aquel oficial. "Ya era hora" Dijo Alicia.

Kenta abrió la reja donde estaban Verossa y Fate, haciéndose a un lado los dejó salir. "Vaya, vaya. ¿Que dices ahora?" Inquirió con diversión Fate.

El oficial hizo caso omiso de ella, dirigiéndose a las demás celdas. Así conforme abría las rejas, todos iban saliendo. Los amigos se empezaron a juntar esperando a que Kenta les quitara esas estorbosas esposas. El hombre sacó otras llaves con las cuáles se las quitaría, uno por uno fue pasando, librándose de todo un problema.

"Kenta, te dije que sonrieras mientras pudieras ¿Verdad? Que se siente saber que no nos podrás llevar a prisión?"

"Todos son delincuentes, tienen suerte"

"Espero que no le hayas dicho algo estúpido a mi padre o ella se desquitará" Alicia miró al oficial con recelo.

"Lindy-sama no se atrevería a hacer algo"

"¿Estas seguro?" Todos empezaron a salir de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose a Lindy, que al parecer estaba conversando con Kaito. Por otro lado Kenta se quedó con la duda, ¿Aquella mujer sería capaz de hacer algo?

Lindy al ver a sus hijos y a los demás chicos suspiró, pues intentaba calmarse. Fate al verla sabía que la regañaría pronto. Signum parecía más enfocada en Kenta, que miraba a todos sospechosamente. "Fate, Alicia, Chrono. Espero que me digan todo" La peliverde empezó a caminar siendo seguida por sus hijos y amigos. Todos iban en silencio ya que estaban nerviosos. Pues la peliverde no era nada amigable cuando estaba enojada. Al verse todos ya salir de la estación de policía, notaron como Shiro y Momoko iban llegando en un lujoso auto negro. Fate al verlos se sorprendió, miró a Lindy que parecía estar demasiado seria para el gusto de todos.

Los Takamachi al ver a Fate, se acercaron rápidamente, notaron como la rubia tenía raspones en sus brazos y una cortada en su mejilla. Momoko empezó a sentir pánico, pues creía que al menos Nanoha había sido llevada junto con Fate.

"Fate-chan, ¿Qué paso?" Preguntó temerosa Momoko.

"Momoko-san... pues al parecer hubo una clase de atentado en la escuela y... no pude alcanzar a Nanoha" La rubia bajó la mirada apenada.

"¡¿Cómo es que pasó esto?!" Gritó desesperado Shiro agarrando a Fate del cuello de su camisa.

"Shiro, cálmate" Lindy intervino, quitando las manos del hombre de su hija.

"Les juro que recuperaré a Nanoha" Fate miró con firmeza a su suegro, pues le había dicho que la defendería hasta con su vida.

"¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Uniéndote a la policía?" Inquirió Shiro.

"Claro que no. La policia sólo estorbaría" Respondió fríamente

"¿Entonces, piensas hacerlo por tu cuenta?" Shiro estaba escéptico con la respuesta de Fate, pues dudaba que aquella jovencita pudiera hacer algo tan peligroso.

"Así es Shiro-san, junto a mis hermanos y amigos rescataré a Nanoha y a Hayate" Alicia agarró el hombro de su hermana dándole apoyo.

"Deberías apoyarte en la poli-" Momoko fue interrumpida por Lindy, que estaba a lado de Fate.

"Momoko, mi hija no necesita a la basura de la policía. Ella sabe bien lo que hace"

"Pero aún así, Fate-chan es muy joven" Insistió la mujer.

"Será mejor que sepan algunas cosas, señores Takamachi" Todos los presentes miraron con sorpresa a Fate, mientras que Momoko y Shiro la miraban confundidos.

"Bien, dinos"

"Aquí no, es riesgoso. Vayamos a otro lugar" La rubia señaló hacía el policía que estaba observándolos desde la entrada de la estación, así que los Takamachi asintieron en acuerdo. "Chrono, llama a los chicos para que los lleven hasta aquel lugar" Ordenó la gemela.

"Bien" El peliazul le pidió su télefono a Alicia, para llamar a Shari.

Tanto como Fate y Lindy, entraron al vehículo lléndose junto a los padres preocupados y confundidos de Nanoha. "Siga derecho Shiro-san, de ahí tome la desviación" El hombre miró con sorpresa por el retrovisor, notando que estaba demasiado seria. Sin decir nada Shiro hizo lo que la joven le pidió.

Enseguida de que se fue el primer auto, unos minutos pasaron y pronto una camioneta negra llegó a una cuadra después de la estación de policía, quién manejaba aquella camioneta era uno de los más jóvenes subordinados de la rubia. Rápidamente Alicia, Chrono, Verossa, Zafira, Vice, Fortis, Carim, Amy y Victoria se subieron a dicho vehículo, las últimas tres estaban sorprendidas, pues no sabían de que iba todo eso. Carim sabía una que otra cosa, más no al lugar al que todos irían. En cuanto a las otras dos, se les veía con cara de confusión, pues no esperaban que la familia Harlaown tuvieran tanto poder o más bien "conexiones". Alicia y Chrono sabían que cuando llegaran al Hangar, aquellas chicas empezarían a hacer preguntas, y claro no era para menos, ya que ellas no sabían que eran amigas de gente peligrosa. Aunque los hermanos presentían que su hermana les diría todo a los Takamachi. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de los padres de Nanoha? ¿Aceptarían a Fate apesar de saber que ha hecho cosas, que un joven sería incapaz? Ellos no sabían, pero tenían el temor de que Fate iba ser tratada como delincuente para los Takamachi, incluso tal vez, sólo tal vez la alejarían de Nanoha. _"Que pase lo que tenga que pasar..." Se dijo Alicia internamente._

"¿A donde vamos?" Preguntó Amy.

"A un lugar seguro, sólo esperen un poco más" Chrono no miró a Amy, pues sabía que cuando supiera que hacía, lo mandaría lejos.

La camioneta pronto alcanzó al lujoso auto que iba enfrente, el joven subordinado de los hermanos Testarossa seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Alicia. La rubia había llamado al Hangar para darles un aviso a los demás de que estuvieran alerta en todo. Ella les describió el auto que pediría la entrada al lugar y así empezar con la desgracia de ellos.

"Signum, después de esto irás por Shamal" Alicia volteó a ver a la pelirosa, que ahora estaba sorprendida.

"¿P-Porque?" Preguntó atónita.

"Ella debe saber algunas cosas también, que no se te olvide que todos sufriremos" Alicia frunció el ceño, ella sabía perfectamente que la hermana de Hayate ya había visitado aquel lugar, pero no sabía lo que todos hacían después.

"De acuerdo..." Signum miró sus puños cerrados, sabía que pronto Shamal la dejaría y que incluso la vería como una criminal.

Todos los pasajeron después de quedaron en silencio, sólo observando los alrededores que ya estaban empezando a verse algo solitarios. La tensión estaba ahí y seguiría ahí por un buen rato. Unos minutos pasaron y pronto los dos autos ya estaban en la entrada de aquel Hangar. Shiro y Momoko aun se seguían preguntando porque habían ido ahí. Los Takamachi observaban como varios chicos empezaban a abrir las rejas, también notaron que aquellas personas vestían totalmente de negro. Todos los presentes hicieron una fila para después hacer una reverencia conforme el auto iba entrando. Lindy miraba a Fate y sabía que estaba nerviosa y tensa, pues lo que venía iba a hacer demasiado delicado.

Pronto se estacionaron los vehículos, empezando a bajar todos, Fate bajó primero, haciéndole una indicación a sus suegros de que todo estaba bien. Todavía algo dudosos, los padres de Nanoha bajaron.

"¿Que hacemos aqui, Fate-chan?" Preguntó Momoko, observando el lugar.

"Pronto lo sabrá Momoko-san. Por ahora siganme por favor" Fate empezó a caminar siendo seguida por sus amigos y claro por Lindy. La rubia llevó a todos a su oficina en donde podrían conversar tranquilamente. _"Después de esto tal vez ellos me culpen por el secuestro de Nanoha..." Pensó Fate apretando sus puños fuertemente._

"Adelante por favor" La rubia dejó pasar primero a sus suegros y después a Lindy que le sonrió en entendimiento.

Signum estaba a punto de entrar pero un agarre la detuvo. "¿Que pasa Fate?" Preguntó extrañadamente.

"Antes de empezar, quiero que traigas a Shamal. Ella debe saber lo de Hayate" Fate miró fijamente a su amiga, pues si se ganaría el odio de todos, quería que al menos Shamal supiera todo.

"Esta bien" La pelirosa miró la camioneta en la que había llegado y sin más empezó a caminar hasta ella.

"Tienes 10 minutos para llegar" Fate entró a su oficina, sin esperar respuesta.

_MIENTRAS TANTO GARAJE DE VEYRON..._

Nanoha y Hayate seguían atadas a aquellas sillas, pues al parecer su "amigo" no tenía intenciones de soltarlas, las dos chicas aún estaban confundidas en aquel comportamiento, los tres se conocían bien, ¿Porque uno de los tres haría estas cosas? Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Nanoha, ya que seguía sin entender a Yunno. Ella quizo hablar con él, pero su "amigo" no quería escucharla. Sólo le decía que la había salvado, pero ¿De que? Nanoha sabía perfectamente lo que su novia hacía, pero ella no le tenía miedo, pues sabía que Fate a pesar de parecer fría con sus enemigos, en realidad era buena persona, era cariñosa, atenta y hasta bromista cuando se lo proponía. La cobriza no se arrepentía de haberse fijado en ella, porque sabía y sentía que Fate siempre estaría cuando la necesitara. Que sus brazos fuertes siempre la protegerían de todo el peligro que la acechara. Nanoha no tenía miedo de que sus padres supieran lo que su novia hacía. Se había dicho, que siempre estaría con ella, pasara lo que pasara. Nanoha no perdía la fe de que aquella bella rubia la salvaría de las locuras de Yunno. _"Sé que vendrás por mi Fate-chan..."_

Por otro lado, Hayate estaba enojada con aquel rubio, pues sabía que Yunno estaba actuando así desde que su mejor amiga empezó a salir con Fate, algo dentro de ella le decía que su "amigo" no estaba solo en eso. Pues él no sería capaz de armar un revuelo de ese tipo en la escuela y menos llevar a gente armada. ¿Quién era su cómplice? La morena esperaba ver pronto a esa persona. Hayate estaba algo preocupada por su hermana, pues no sabía si estaba bien, si Alicia estaría bien de su brazo, pero al igual que Nanoha ella esperaría por Alicia.

"Yunno-kun, ¿De verdad crees que me estás salvando?" Hayate miró a su amiga, notando que la chica trataría de persuadir al rubio.

"Sí, Nanoha-chan. Ahora estas a salvo de esa chica" Yunno le sonrió a su amiga cariñosamente.

"Aún no entiendo que quieres decir"

"Fate es mala persona" El rubio cerró sus puños, pronunciando el nombre de su enemiga con odio.

"¡Te equivocas! Fate-chan es buena persona" Defendió la cobriza.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser buena persona, si me a golpeado varias veces?!"

"¡Eso es porque tu la provocas!"

"Nanoha-chan... ella es una asesina"

"¡Ya lo sé, yo se muy bien lo que hace! ¡Y sabes que, aún así la amo!" Zafiros empezaron a mostrar enfado y recelo hacía Yunno.

"¿Cómo puedes amarla? ¿Que tiene ella?" Yunno se sentó enfrente de Nanoha quedando cara a cara.

"Fate-chan es muy especial para mi Yunno-kun, no tiene nada que ver el que tendrá. Yo me enamoré de ella al instante que nuestras miradas se cruzaron"

"¿Que quieres darme a entender con eso?"

"Que nunca podría corresponderte, por que yo... me entregué en cuerpo y alma a Fate-chan" Yunno se sorprendió al oír eso, su corazón volvió a doler haciendo que lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus esmeraldas. Ahora estaba consiente de que su enemiga le había quitado completamente a Nanoha. No fue sólo su amor, si no también aquella piel tan suave, tan hermosa. _"Me quitaste todo..." Yunno miró a Nanoha unos momentos notando que no mentía y que todo lo dicho era cierto. "Debes morir Fate... Yo me encargaré de eso..."_

_RESIDENCIA YAGAMI..._

Signum había ido en busca de Shamal, para decirle la mala noticia y que claro empezara su odio hacía ella, la pelirosa estaba consiente de que una vez que aquella rubia supiera todo, rechazaría tenerla cerca, le tendría miedo y desconfianza. Pero lo más importante... _"Perderé su amor" Signum sonrió amargamente._

La pelirosa empezó a tocar la puerta de aquella casa, esperando a que Shamal abriera, Signum no sabía si se encontraba ahí pero, no tenía mucho tiempo. Ella sabía que no sólo Fate y Alicia perderían a las chicas que tanto querían, si no que a ella le pasaría exactamente lo mismo. Se decía que tal vez los familiares de las secuestradas las meterían a la cárcel, pero antes de que eso sucediera tenían la misión de rescatarlas.

Shamal que había estado en su habitación meditando sobre todo lo sucedido, también rezaba porque su hermana estuviera bien, pues tenía el presentimiento de que era todo lo contrario y que a Hayate le había pasado algo malo. _"Hayate-chan..." Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de unos leves golpes que eran dados en su puerta, algo confusa se dirigió a la entrada principal para atender al vistante._

Al abrir su puerta, sus ojos se clavaron en unos zafiros que se veían preocupados y tristes, al reconocer a la persona, se abrazó automáticamente a ella, alegrándose de que estaba bien. "Signum, que bueno que estes bien" Shamal le dio un beso corto.

"Sí, lo estoy. Aunque me alegra que tu estes a salvo" La pelirosa fingió una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes si Hayate-chan está con Ali-chan?"

"Shamal, antes de contestar a tu pregunta, tengo que decirte algo"

"Está bien" Shamal miró confundida a Signum.

"Necesito que vengas conmigo al Hangar"

"Claro, pero ¿Para que?"

"Lo sabrás una vez que estemos allí"

"Me estas asustando Signum. ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?"

"No te voy a mentir, sí pasó algo malo. Pero para que te enteres mejor de la situación tienes que venir conmigo"

"Entonces vamos" Sin perder tiempo Shamal cerró la puerta de su casa, lléndose con Signum.

La pelirosa le abrió la puerta de la camioneta a su acompañante, ayudándola a subir. Una vez que lo hizo, rodeó el vehículo y entró. Shamal notó que Signum estaba algo tensa, ella pensó en preguntarle, pero al verla tan seria prefirió esperar un poco más. _"Ojála un día me perdones Shamal..."_ La camioneta empezó a arrancar dirigiéndose de nuevo al Hangar.

_ESCUELA TSAB..._

Kenta junto a varios de sus oficiales, estaban investigando sobre lo sucedido en dicho lugar, al llegar habían notado que el daño sólo había sido en el edificio principal, dejando todo lo demás intacto. Todos empezaron a inspeccionar el edificio viendo a alumnos y personal heridos. Los pasillos de aquel edificio eran un caos, pues había vidrios por todas partes, en las paredes había horificios que dejaban las balas, sangre en el piso y hombres muertos. La directora Isabelle estaba con algunos de sus alumnos, intentando calmarlos. Cuando había salido de su oficina, casí se desplomaba en el suelo, pues era horrible ver cuerpos ya sin vida. Isabelle al ver a unos cuantos jóvenes muertos, empezó a sentir pánico pues no quería que a Amy le pasara algo similar, había estado buscándola en todas partes, pero no había rastro de su paradero. Algunos chicos aseguraban que habían visto a Amy irse con varios chicos que ellos no conocían, pero que al parecer estaban armados. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse sólo de pensar que su hija había sido secuestrada. _"Dios... que mi hija este bien..."_

"Un atentado en una escuela tan prestigiosa" Comentó Kenta.

"Aún no entiendo porque contra este lugar" Opinó un oficial.

"Eso no lo sabemos exactamente, pero por todo este lío. Su plan resultó bien" Kenta revisó algunos papeles, llegando al nombre de Fate.

"Tal vez alguna venganza?" Kenta observó a su oficial unos momentos, intentado encontrar una mejor respuesta.

"¿Sobre quién? ¿Y porque?"

"Escuché a un chico que decía algo sobre una tal Fate"

Kenta inmediatamente miró al oficial, pues escuchar ese nombre ahí significaba que la rubia le mintió desde un principio. "Así que ella estuvo aqui ¿eh?"

"Eso parece, señor"

"Llevame con el chico que dijo eso" Aquel oficial asintió y llevó a su jefe hacía el testigo. _"Fate Testarossa... pronto estarás en la cárcel"_

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS..._

La famosa camioneta en la que iban Signum y Shamal, pronto se estacionó cerca de la entrada, la pelirosa había salido primero para abrirle la puerta a la rubia. "Gracias"

"No es nada" Signum sonrió como pudo, guiando a la chica hasta la oficina de Fate. _"Aquí empieza todo..."_

Fate había estado sentada por un buen rato sólo diciéndoles a los presentes que tendrían que esperar un poco hasta que llegara Signum con alguien importante. Shiro y Momoko se sorprendieron cuando vieron como uno de los subordinados de Fate, llevaba una pistola luciéndola como si de un juguete de tratara. Ellos empezaron a hacerle preguntas a la rubia, a lo que ella contestó con un "Pronto lo sabrán" Lindy había estado en silencio mientras esperaba, había mirado una que otra vez a Momoko notando la preocupación y miedo. La peliverde no pensaba acosarla por algún motivo. Porque ahora ellas estaban casadas y tenían a una familia a la cuál cuidar. Lindy sólo quería verla, pues desde que había visto a Nanoha, sentía la necesidad de ver a la mujer que le atrajo de una manera inexplicable. _"Ahora mismo no debo pensar en eso" La peliverde sonrió, manteniendo su serenidad._

Unos leves golpes, le hicieron saber a Fate que la hora había llegado. Su relación con Nanoha llegaría hasta ahí una vez que sus padres se enteraran de todo. Fate sintió como su corazón se rompía, pero debía mantenerse inmune y fuerte. _"Antes de ir a la cárcel, debo salvarte Nanoha..."_

La rubia dijo un "Adelante" mientras se ponía de pie. Tomó una larga respiración, intentando darse el valor para lo que sucedería. Signum y Shamal entraron tranquilamente, la rubia al notar que los padres de Nanoha estaban ahí se sorprendió. Ella inmediatamente volteó a ver a la pelirosa, que ahora miraba hacía otro lado. En cuanto a los padres de la cobriza, no podían explicarse el porque Shamal estaba ahí, aunque ahora lo sabrían.

"Ya que están todos presentes voy a empezar" Todos los presentes se centraron en Fate, que los miraba seriamente. Lindy seguía en su lugar sólo escuchando mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Shamal, Shiro-san, Momoko-san. Yo soy la responsable de que Nanoha y Hayate hayan sido secuestradas" Automáticamente los padres de Nanoha se levantaron de sus asientos, mirando a la rubia confundidos. Por otro lado Shamal estaba pálida.

"Todos los aquí reunidos no somos las personas tan amables que creen, principalmente yo -Fate sonrió amargamente- Por mi culpa Nanoha y Hayate fueron secuestradas-" Momoko interrumpió a Fate inmediatamente

"Fate-chan, no es tu culpa. Quien iba a decir que esto pasaría"

"No Momoko-san, es mi culpa porque yo metí a Nanoha en esto, al igual que a Hayate. Yo no soy tan buena como creen. Yo me dedico a las carreras callejeras apostando grandes cantidades de dinero. Pero sobre todo, he matado a gente, ya sea en alguna carrera o con armas" Fate al ver a los presentes, pudo ver la ira y el odio.

"Todos nosotros hemos matado a gente sin piedad, este lugar es mio y aquí traigo autos que gano junto a los demás. Ahora mismo hay un policía pisándome los talones, tengo cargos por poseer armas ilegalmente" El silencio reinaba aquel lugar, haciendo que la tensión subiera, los Takamachi junto a Shamal todavía estaban asimilando las cosas que la rubia les había dicho. Shiro al instante se acercó a Fate agarrándola del cuello de su camisa.

"¡No permitiré que sigas con mi hija! ¡Te dimos nuestra confianza! ¡ERES UNA CRIMINAL!" Shiro estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a la chica, pero Lindy intervino inmediatamente.

"Entiendo que estes enojado, pero no dejaré que le pongas la mano encima a mi hija" Lindy empezó a apretar el puño de Shiro, que al instante hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Porque Fate-chan?" Momoko empezó a llorar mientras le pegaba a Fate en el pecho.

"Lo siento" Fue la única respuesta por parte de ella, Momoko al instante le dio una bofetada. "¡Si ahora eres sospechosa de todo esto, nosotros haremos que te metan a la cárcel!"

"Antes de eso, primero les traere a Nanoha y a Hayate a salvo. Después pueden hacer lo que quieran"

Shamal todavía no decía nada, pues estaba sorprendida y dólida. Ella confiaba en Signum, sabía lo de las carreras pero nunca pensó que la pelirosa era capaz de hacer algo así. Signum se acercó un poco a ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

"Shamal yo..."

"¡Quítame la mano de encima!" Gritó desesperada la rubia.

Signum sintió como su corazón de destrozaba, pues el rechazo de Shamal no podía soportarlo. "De verdad lo siento..."

Shamal pasó de mirar con furia a Signum, ahora fijando su vista en Fate. "En cuanto a ti Testarossa, mas vale que traigas a salvo a Hayate-chan, porque si algo le pasa será culpa tuya y de los demás"

"Yo la traeré de regreso Shamal. Ten eso por seguro" Alicia había intervenido, pues ella no le iba a dejar toda la culpa a su hermana.

"Lindy, ¿Sabías lo que tus hijos hacían?" Shiro miró a la peliverde fijamente.

"Sí, yo lo se todo. Y los apoyo, si quieres meterlos a la cárcel primero debes dejar que ellos traigan de regreso a tu hija"

"No se si confíar en todos, me es imposible creer que unos jóvenes como ellos puedan hacerle frente a una situación como esta"

"Shiro-san, le puedo asegurar que todos sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos. Además de que sabemos quien es el enemigo" Fate entrecerró sus ojos recordando a Veyron.

"Entonces dime ¿Quién es?" Inquirió Shiro con curiosidad.

"Veyron Hückebein, un ex-aliado mío. Al parecer quiere vengarse de mi, también es..." La rubia miró a sus suegros durante unos minutos, pues sabía que tal vez no le creerían.

"¿Quién más? ¡Habla maldita sea!" Exigió el hombre.

"Yunno Scrya" Los Takamachi se quedaron sorprendidos, pues Yunno era un chico amable y tranquilo. "¿Yunno? Eso es imposible, el es-" Momoko fue interrumpida por Chrono.

"Tal vez con ustedes fue amable, pero con nosotros no. Por su culpa estuve suspendido tres días, él intento golpear a Fate. Además de que parece estar obsesionado con Nanoha-chan"

"Zafira, trae al chico" Ordenó Fate.

"Enseguida" Zafira salió de aquella oficina dirigiéndose al otro lado del Hangar, en donde estaba encerrado el chico.

Los demás estaban en silencio, sólo esperando al otro invitado. Uno que les pondría los pelos de punta a los Takamachi y a Shamal, pues el chico seguía herido, su cara ya no estaba tan hinchada como antes, pero todavía le costaba hablar, en cuanto a su costilla, el dolor seguía ahí.

"Parece que ya estás un poco mejor" Dijo sarcásticamente Zafira.

"¿Q-Que me van hacer ahora?" Preguntó miedoso.

"Eso no lo se, yo solo cumplo órdenes" Zafira levanto suavemente al chico, pasando uno de sus brazos en sus hombros, mientras el lo sostenía de la cintura.

"Parece que mi hora de muerte ya llegó" El chico rió un poco.

"Tal vez" Zafira sonrió amargamente.

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar hasta la oficina, en donde el verdugo del joven lo esperaba, Fate por ansia, empezó a fumar. Pues en cuanto viera al hombre que entraría por aquella puerta, empezaría a enojarse más. Alicia y Chrono se pusieron a cada lado de Lindy, pues lo que vendría no iba a ser bueno. Signum y Reinforce sólo estaban recargadas en la pared mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Verossa, Carim, Amy y Victoria estaban en un rincón, sólo esperando por lo que verían. Las chicas estaban asustadas ahora, pues ellas habían oído todas las confesiones de Fate y sus hermanos. Tenían miedo de que ellos les hicieran algo, pero Carim que conocían más a Fate, sabía que ella no les haría nada. Entendía el porque su amiga había dicho lo que hacía, aunque de eso dependiera su felicidad y libertad.

Fortis por otro lado, sólo estaba en silencio, esperando ordenes de su jefa. Sabía que al menos no se hundiría solo en una cárcel. _"Admiro tu valentía Fate-san..."_

Zafira pronto llegó a dicho lugar, con el chico lastimado. Signum le abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar. Los Takamachi se asustaron al ver como el chico estaba en un estado demasiado delicado. Por otra parte Shamal miraba a Signum fríamente. La pelirosa sentía que era observada, así que haciendo caso omiso de aquella rubia. Siguió estando seria.

"Ya llegó mi amigo" Fate poniendo su cigarillo en sus labios, se acercó al chico tomándolo de la cara revisando aquellos moretones. "Parece que vas mejorando" La rubia lo soltó bruscamente.

"Fate, deberías ser un poco considerada con él" Opinó Shiro.

"No lo voy a ser" Shiro trató de acercarse pero Chrono le impidió el paso.

"Será mejor que se calme señor" El peliazul alejó más al hombre mayor.

"Así que, ¿Que tal los golpes?" La voz de Fate había sonado a burla para el chico. Así que enojado, decidió enfrentarla.

"¿No sientes nada al ver como tu misma me dejaste así?"

"La verdad... no" Fate sonrió divertida.

"Eres cruel"

"Lo soy con gente como tú, que cree que puede verme la cara. Ahora mismo tu podrías estar en otro lado y no aquí. Pero tu tienes la culpa por unirte al imbécil de Veyron" Fate agarró al chico y lo sentó bruscamente en una silla.

"Ahora me matarás?" Preguntó incrédulo el chico.

"Mas tarde sí, lo hare" La rubia le dio una última calada a su cigarillo, apagándolo en la pierna del chico. Shiro abrazó a su esposa para que no viera aquello.

"¿Ese chico conoce al tal Veyron?" Inquirió Momoko.

"Así es Momoko-san, por eso lo trato así. Este chico me hizo perder tiempo para que sus amigos pudieran llevarse a Nanoha y a Hayate"

"Vaya, así que este es uno de los cómplices" Lindy se acercó a su hija y al chico

"Exactamente, sólo fue carnada"

"Cometiste un error, muchacho" Lindy le dio un puñetazo al chico, rompiéndole la nariz. "Haz cabado tu tumba"

El chico empezó a gritar de dolor, pues ahora su nariz estaba descolocada en su cara, también pudo sentir, como uno de los anillos de la peliverde se incrustó en su piel, Shamal miraba la escena con horror, aunque entendía que ese chico era responsable de lo que pasó. Más no daba crédito a ese maltrato. Rápidamente se acercó a Signum. "¡Haz algo, Defiéndelo!" Exigió la rubia.

"No puedo" La pelirosa alejó a Shamal mirando hacía otro lado.

"¡¿Porque?!"

"..." Signum no habló más, tal sólo se fue a parar a otro lado de la oficina. Shamal estaba apunto de agarrarla, pero la mano de Reinforce se lo impidió. "No podemos intervenir en esto Shamal-san" La peliblanca soltó a la chica, llendose junto a su hermana.

"Shiro-san, este chico estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría, ¿Ahora entiende el porque de mi trato hacía él?" Fate miró a su suegro.

"Sí" Fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

"Fortis, ¿Seguro que no ayudarás a tu hermano?" Todos los presentes lo miraron, esperando respuesta.

"Estoy completamente seguro" Fortis miró a cada uno decidido.

"Bien, entonces necesito que vayas con Veyron y lo vigiles muy bien. Dile a Cipha que esté al tanto también" La rubia lo miró unos momentos intentando encontrar duda en aquel chico.

"De acuerdo..."

"Ahora, debemos empezar a planear una estrategia para salvar a las chicas, necesito que Shari empiece a revisar los autos junto a Vice. Signum monitorea las radios de la policía, debemos estar al tanto de ellos. Alicia y Chrono empiecen a preparar todas las armas disponibles, denles la información a los demás chicos. Y tu Verossa, será mejor que lleves a las chicas a un lugar seguro" Los mencionados rápidamente empezaron a moverse, uno por uno salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose a sus respectivas labores. Reinforce se quedaría con Fate, pues sería su mano derecha.

"Rein, llama a Tiida. Necesito a su hermana" La peliblanca asintiendo salió de la oficina para hacer la llamada a los Lanster.

"Señores Takamachi y Shamal Yagami, deberían ir a sus casas" Recomendó la rubia.

"No, nosotros queremos estar aquí" Contestó decididamente Momoko.

Fate miró a Lindy, quién sólo asintió. Ya que si la peliverde daba su autorización, todos ellos podrían quedarse en el Hangar, hasta que rescataran a las chicas. "Entonces que así sea" Fate volteó a ver al chico maltrado. y que al parecer estaba atento de la situación. No sabía porque, pero sentía que él ocultaba algo. Sin pensarlo tanto se acercó más a él. "¿Porque tan callado?" La rubia entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

"No tengo más que decir" La rubia sonrió irónicamente alejándose de aquel chico, se dirigió a su escritorio, de donde sacaría una pistola. Lindy al saber las intenciones de su hija, no hizo nada, pues también ella intuía algo. Shiro y Momoko miraban sorprendidos a la joven, pues estaba agarrando aquella arma como si nada.

"¿Fate-chan, que vas hacer?" La mujer miraba como la joven rubia iba acercándose al herido.

Fate ignorando la pregunta de su suegra, miró fijamente a su presa, notando que ahora estaba más nervioso que antes. "Me estás escondiendo algo ¿verdad?" Sin esperar respuesta, golpeó el estómago del chico, haciendo que tosiera un poco.

Las manos de Fate empezaron a romper la camiseta del chico, notando algunos cables pegados a la misma. Su ceño se frunció más al saber que aquel chico había estado dándole la información al enemigo por medio de aquel mini micrófono.

"Veyron sé que estás oyendo esto, quiero que sepas una cosa... Te voy a matar junto a Yunno" Fate se alejó apuntando con la pistola en la cabeza del herido. Los ojos de aquel individuo se abrieron es sorpresa al ver como aquella arma le apuntaba. "Nos vemos en el infierno, mi amigo" Y con eso el gatillo fue presionado, haciendo que un ruido sordo asustara a los Takamachi.

"¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?!" Gritó desesperado Shiro.

"Porque él estaba dando información" Fate bajó el arma. "Shiro-san, perdón por hacerlos ver esto. Sé que después de esto, ustedes me meteran a la cárcel. Pero antes quiero decirles algo... Mi amor por Nanoha es sincero junto con mi respeto hacía ustedes" Burdeos miraron los zafiros de Momoko, haciendo que la mujer mayor notara su sinceridad.

Sin esperar más, la rubia sacó su teléfono buscando el número de Fortis, pues tenía el presentimiento de que Veyron y Yunno ya se habían ido a otro lugar. Al segundo tono, Fortis contestó. "Fate-san, ¿Pasa algo?"

"Fortis, revisa toda tu casa. Hasta el rincón más pequeño de ahí. Tu maldito hermano es astuto, no me cabe duda de que ya sabe que estás de mi lado"

"Haré lo que tu me digas, aunque él sepa eso. No me voy a retractar"

"Bien, eres confiable"

"Sabes Fate-san, almenos en la cárcel no nos preocuparemos de nada más" Fortis bromeó intentando relajar el ambiente.

"Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos" La llamada finalizó y el auto de Fortis fue perdiéndose de la vista del Hangar. Su misión era saber los planes de Veyron ó encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. _"El infierno se desatará pronto..."_

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO EN MID-CHILDA...

Varios autos deportivos ya se preparaban para irse, desde que Fate le dio su mensaje a Veyron, el chico había empezado a mover a sus hombres para salir de aquella casa. Yunno por otra parte, estaba que hechaba humo, pues a pesar de todo su enemiga no pensaba darse por vencida. Nanoha y Hayate estaban asustadas, pues veían como varios hombres iban bien armados. Las chicas no eran tontas y claramente se daban cuenta de que aquellos hombres alguna vez fueron oficiales o militares. Tenían miedo, ya que no querían que a las gemelas les pasara algo. Sabían que las dos eran testarudas y que correrían cualquier riesgo. Ellas sólo rezaban porque estuvieran bien preparadas, pues era seguro que muertes habrían muchas. Pronto Yunno ayudó a levantarse a las chicas y empezó a guiarlas a una Jeep color negro. Sin resistirse las dos entraron rápidamente, siendo vigiladas por un hombre que llevaba un rifle.

"¿A donde vamos?" Nanoha miró a Yunno curiosa.

"A un lugar mejor" El rubio le sonrió y después se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

_"Fate-chan... ten mucho cuidado" Pensó Nanoha._

"Yunno-kun... espero que sepas que todo esto es peligroso" Hayate miró a su "amigo" seriamente.

"Lo sé, Hayate-chan" Yunno le hizo una seña al conductor de que era hora de irse.

La Jeep empezó a arrancar saliendo de la casa de Veyron, todos los hombres se comunicaban por medio de radios. Así que las secuestradas pudieron oír las ordenes que daba Veyron, aunque claro ellas no sabían que era él, pues sus amigos sólo decían "Si, señor" ó "Como usted ordene"

El teléfono de Yunno empezó a sonar, haciendo que Nanoha y Hayate centraran su atención en él y su conversación.

"Claro, estamos saliendo ya" Dijo Yunno mirando por la ventana.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Todo esta bajo control, Veyron" Las chicas al oír aquel nombre se asustaron más, pues desafortunadamente ellas ya sabían quién era y de lo que era capaz. Ahora entendían mejor las cosas, el enemigo de Fate estaba tratando de vengarse de ella, usando a Yunno también. Las dos sentían lástima por su amigo, pues si Veyron no lo mataba todavía, era porque le era servible por el momento. Pero para Fate era otra cosa, ya que ella lo mataría sin dudar.

_ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA... _

Kenta junto a sus hombres, ya habían llegado a la estación, pues después de entrevistar a unos cuantos estudiantes, ahora sabían que Fate si estuvo en aquel incidente y no sólo ella, si no que también sus amigos. Por la descripción de un chico, la rubia llevaba consigo alguna arma. Una que no podían encontrar todavía. Kenta ahora estaba formando piezas del rompezabezas, ya que si Fate estuvo ahí fue por que algo malo pasó. Además de eso también estaba lo de la desaparición de Amy.

"Preparáte Fate Testarossa Harlaown..."

Kenta se sentó en su silla, leyendo más a fondo sus investigaciones, él ya tenía preparado un conjunto de patrullas para empezar a seguir a la rubia a donde sea que fuera. Pero el problema era que Fate no estaba dando señal de vida, desde que salió de ahí, nisiquiera Lindy las daba. ¿Donde estarán? Era lo que se seguía preguntando el oficial. "Debo encontrarte..."

_DISCOTECA ATMOSPHERE..._

Desde que Tiida había recibido una llamada por parte de Reinforce, había estado preocupado, pues la chica le había dicho que Fate necesitaba a Teana en algo muy importante, lo único que la peliblanca le dijo, fue que era un caso de vida o muerte. El chico estaba nervioso pues no quería que la rubia lastimara a su hermana. Pero si fuera así ¿No le estaría pidiendo un favor verdad? Tiida había mandado a llamar a su hermana y decirle sobre la llamada. No cabe decir que la chica estaba sorprendida, pues no creía que Fate ahora solicitara su ayuda, para un asunto del que ella todavía no sabía. Tenía almenos una hora para pensarlo, pues Reinforce iría a recogerla en ese tiempo estimado.

"¿Porque yo?" Cuestionó Teana.

"No tengo idea, Tea" Tiida estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su oficina tratando de calmarse.

"Bueno, supongo que ella confía en nosotros. Lo suficiente para pedir mi cooperación"

"Piénsalo bien Tea, ¿Realmente la ayudarías?"

"¿Y porque no? Digo es mejor estar de su lado a que nos mate"

"En eso tienes razón, pero bueno Reinforce-san vendrá pronto así que es tu desición"

Teana lo pensó durante uno minutos, llegando a una conclusión rápida, ella ofrecería su apoyo. Siempre y cuando tuviera alguna recompensa. "Bien, le ayudaré"

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA..._

"¿Cómo va todo, Shari?" Fate observó su nuevo auto.

"Todo esta en perfectas condiciones Fate-chan, Vice le cambiará los neumáticos"

"Ya veo" Shari observó a su amiga, notando en sus burdeos un dejo de tristeza.

"Tarde o temprano se enterarían" La chica puso su mano en el hombro de Fate en señal de apoyo.

"Sí, pero ahora jamás podré estar cerca de ella" Fate miró a su amiga unos instantes.

"Fate-chan, ¿Sabes que seguirá después no?"

"Sí, lo sé. La verdad no tengo miedo de ir a prisión" Una sonrisa amarga marcó sus facciones. "Quiero que cuando eso pase, tu te vayas lejos. Desaparece por un tiempo"

"Seguirás haciendo esto todavía?" Inquirió con diversión.

"Por supuesto, empezaremos de cero" Fate le guiñó un ojo.

"Sabes, quiero ir a Tokio"

"Bueno, tal vez ahí la pasemos mejor"

"Ya verás que si" Shari abrazó a su amiga. "Suerte Fate-chan"

"Gracias, Shari" Las dos chicas se separaron, dándose una sonrisa amistosa. Fate dejó que su amiga siguiera con lo suyo, ella salió a tomar algo de aire fresco intentando relajarse. _"Espera un poco más Nanoha... Sólo un poco más"_

**Actualización completa! XD espero que anden bien y que hayan disfrutado este cap. XDD oh también quiero agradecer a Candy-chan y a Pepper por leer este fic. ^^ y recomendarlo**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Hacen que me inspire más. jajaja bueno bueno, un adelantito es, que Nanoha le dará una sorpresa a sus padres ¿Cuál sera? :OOO**

**Bueno sin más me despido cuidense. **

**Atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**


	12. Chapter 12

"Venganza (Parte II)

**N/A: Gracias a todos los que leen este fic! Lamento mi restraso, pero es que tuve algunas cosas que hacer... espero disfruten de este cap, porque está a punto de terminar. Por otro lado también aprovecho para decirles que tal vez haiga una secuela de esta historia jejeje. Bueno sin más...**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores (Pronto Yunno morirá e.e)**

Varios autos se dirigían a un lugar más deshabitable en donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos, todos iban a una velocidad rápida, para no perder tiempo. Veyron estaba en su auto personal algo tenso, mientras que a la vez dirigía a todos sus aliados. Su tensión se debía a que sus propios hermanos lo habían traicionado, que preferían a Fate más que a él. El odio se había apoderado por completo de él, pues aparte de que la rubia le hizo la vida de cuadritos, también le había quitado a sus hermanos. A los cuáles también mataría. _"Seremos de la misma sangre pero...no me arrepentiré de matarlos..."_

Acelerando más su auto, fue guiando a todos a un edificio abandonado y bastante viejo, que si fuera por un golpe, este se cairía, pero le serviría como refugió. Todos los demás autos empezaron a seguir el ritmo de aquel vehículo, mientras vigilaban que no hubiera sorpresitas por ningún lado. Con eso se referían a las secuestradas, que al parecer estaban más quietas que nada.

Yunno que iba en el asiento del copiloto se preguntaba en el que estaría pensando Nanoha, pues se le veía muy distante, como si no le afectara nada el que estuviera secuestrada. Hayate no se quedaba atrás, ya que sus pensamientos estaban más enfocados en lo que sucedería una vez que estuvieran libradas de todo. ¿Alicia seguiría con ella? ¿Su hermana estaría de acuerdo en que siguieran su relación? Puesto que ella presentía que Shamal ya sabía todo lo que había pasado con ella y claro su mejor amiga. _"Sin duda yo siempre estaré con Ali-chan..."_

Nanoha estaba pensando en lo que haría Fate una vez que diera con ella y la rescatara, sentía felicidad al saber que la rubia se estaba arriesgando por ella, aún sabiendo que era peligroso. _"Mi Fate-chan siempre tan valiente..."_ Una vez que suspiro se dio cuenta de que la Jeep ya se había detenido, miró hacía su lado izquierdo notando que el lugar era bastante solitario y viejo. Yunno salió del vehículo abriendo la puerta para bajar a Hayate y después a la cobriza. Las chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de observar los alrededores y notar que ese lugar era bastante peligroso. Aparte de que se veía inseguro. El rubio "amigo" de ambas, empezó a llevarlas adentro, las chicas no se opusieron tan sólo se dejaron llevar, mirando el interior del edificio, podían notar algunas grietas, mostrando más lo inservible del lugar. Yunno las sentó en una esquina de una habitación, en donde ellas podían observar como varias personas entraban con muchas cosas, entre ellas cámaras y televisores. Nanoha sabía que Veyron hacía casi lo mismo que Fate sólo por un pequeño detalle y ese era, que el chico no tenía a una persona tan buena en tecnología como Shari.

"Veyron, las chicas ya están aseguradas" Comentó Yunno, poniéndose enfrente de Veyron.

"Perfecto, ahora sólo debemos estar al tanto de los movimientos de Fate" Veyron miró a Yunno divertidamente.

"De acuerdo" Yunno salió de la habitación en donde estaba su amigo y regresó con los demás. _"Fate jamás te dejaré a Nanoha-chan..."_

_ANTRO ATMOSPHERE..._

Reinforce ya había llegado a donde se encontraban los Lanster, esperó a que la recibieran, unos minutos después y ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Tiida, quién se encontraba nervioso por lo que estaba pasando. No quería que su hermana estuviera involucrada con Fate, pero sabiendo como era la rubia, prefería mil veces recibir a sus amigos antes de que ella, le mandara a hacer algo.

"Reinforce-san, bienvenida" Tiida se levantó y ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

"Gracias, Tiida. Pero no te pongas nervioso, no vengo a hacerte algún daño" La peliblanca se sentó en uno de los finos sillones.

"De acuerdo..." Tiida se dirigió a la recién llegada sentándose enfrente suyo.

"Me imagino que quieres saber el porque Fate necesita a tu hermana" Burdeos miraron a Tiida con confianza.

"Así es...¿Para que la necesita? ¿Quiere hacer algo malo?" Preguntó temeroso.

"No es nada malo, bueno no tan malo. Fate necesita a tu hermana porque sabe que es una buena corredora"

"¿Reconoce que Tea es buena?" Inquirió impresionado.

"Por supuesto, Fate nunca juzgó el talento de Teana, más bien fue la bajeza con la que intentaba ganar la carrera, aquella vez"

"Entiendo, ¿Entonces la hará correr?"

"Para contestar a tu pregunta, necesito que Teana esté aquí"

"Ella vendrá pronto, fue a darse una ducha. ¿Te parece si tomamos algo?" Invitó ya más calmado.

"Claro" Reinforce se acomodó mejor en el sillón, cruzando sus piernas, mientras esperaba la bebida.

"¿Whiskey o Vodka?" Ofreció Tiida.

"El vodka esta bien. Fate es quien toma whiskey"

"¿Le gusta mucho?" Tiida le extendió la bebida

"Sí, es su bebida favorita" Reinforce agarró la bebida ofrecida, tomando un poco.

En ese instante ya iba entrando Teana con una ropa más cómoda para ella, iba de lo más relajada, pues no quería ideas tontas en su cabeza por parte de su hermano. Uno de los empleados le había avisado que había una chica que la estaba buscando. Así que rápidamente se había arreglado, para darle la bienvenida a su visita.

"Reinforce-san, veo que esta disfrutando su bebida" Teana se acercó a su hermano y se sentó a su lado.

"Por supuesto Teana" La peliblanca tomó otro poco, dejandola después en la mesita de centro.

"Muy bien, aquí me tienes. ¿Para que soy buena?" Preguntó directa al grano Teana.

"Fate te necesita para una misión importante" Reinforce miró detenidamente a la chica.

"¿Qué misión?" Inquirió la chica.

"Verán esta misión es peligrosa, ¿Recuerdan a la chica cobriza que venía con Fate?" Los hermanos se miraron unos instantes, para después empezar a hacer memoria.

"¿Te refieres a la bella chica de ojos azules y cabello largo?" Preguntó Tiida.

"Si ella, Nanoha es la novia de Fate y...ha sido secuestrada" Los hermanos se sorprendieron con la noticia. Y claro ahora entendiendo todo.

"¿Quién la secuestró?" Teana puso más atención al tema.

"Un ex-aliado de Fate, Veyron Hückebein. Ese maldito quería vengarse de Fate por muchas razones y ahora ya está consiguiendo lo que quería" La peliblanca apretó sus puños fuertemente.

"Entonces lo que Fate-san quiere es que mi hermana le ayude a rescatar a Nanoha-san" Afirmó Tiida.

"Sí, Fate sabe que Teana es buena corredora" La nombrada se sonrojó un poco, pues no esperaba eso. "¿Nos ayudarás Teana?"

"Lo haré, a cambio quiero alguna recompensa"

"¿Cuál?"

"Quiero una buena suma de dinero" Reinforce suspiró.

"Le diré a Fate sobre eso, yo no puedo prometerte nada"

"Bien"

"Entonces vamónos" La peliblanca se levantó junto a la chica.

"Ten cuidado Tea, no quiero que te pase nada" Tiida le dio un abrazo a su hermana y la dejó irse junto a Reinforce.

Una vez que salieron de la oficina, siguieron su camino hacía el auto de la peliblanca, las dos iban tranquilas. Ahora ya tenían un aliado más, aunque pidiera algo a cambio. Reinforce sabía que Fate tal vez no le daría nada a Teana, así que decidió mejor decirle a su amiga y que ella le dijera a Lanster que no pensaba negociar nada.

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA..._

Los Takamachi y Shamal Yagami estaban en la oficina sentados esperando a que Fate les dijera algo, ellos estaban muy preocupados por lo que estaba pasando, pues ya habían pasado varias horas y ni una llamada de la persona que se llevó a su hija y hermana. Fate por otro lado, había ignorado las visitas que tenía en su oficina, pues estaba más enfocada en preparar todo, aunque también pensaba en como lograrían dar con Veyron. La rubia necesitaba a Teana porque la quería como un refuerzo. Un as bajo la manga. Teana usaría un auto parecido al de ella, las ventanas de todos los autos serían polarizadas para que así fuera más fácil distraer a la policía.

Hace unos momentos Fate había recibido una noticia de Signum en la cuál le decía que Kenta, la persona que le ha estado pisando los talones, había dado la orden de que la siguieran a ella y a sus amigos. Signum le dijo que algunas patrullas estaban rondando cerca de su casa y el lugar a donde había mandado a Reinforce. Fate se enojó a más no poder, pues no quería que la policía interfiriera en sus planes. La rubia también se estaba dando a la idea de que aquel oficial no tardaría en descubrir que ella estuvo en el atentado en TSAB. Ya que probablemente alguien la vio salir del lugar. Rápidamente salió del Hangar tomando algo de aire fresco, sacó su Iphone y le llamó a la peliblanca.

"Que pasa Fate" Respondió Reinforce.

"Ten cuidado con la policía Rein, el bastardo de Kenta ordenó que nos siguieran" Fate miró al cielo intentado relajarse.

"De acuerdo, daré algunas vueltas para distraerlos. Nos vemos"

"No tardes" Y con eso Fate colgó, la rubia no se había dado cuenta que Shiro la estaba observando desde hace un par de minutos.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Preguntó Shiro.

Fate volteó rápidamente hacía la voz, quedando de frente con Shiro. No sintió nervios al estar con el padre de su novia, todo lo contrario ya que al verlo la hacía sentir más valiente en su decisión. _"Me mira con odio..."_ Pensó, observando los ojos del hombre.

"Ninguna Shiro-san"

"¿Con quién hablabas?"

"Con Rein, le estaba dando algunas indicaciones" Shiro pasó a su lado, observando el cielo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"No entiendo por que hacen caso de tus órdenes"

"Por que todos somos muy unidos, Shiro-san" Fate pasó de observar a su suegro, para mirar nuevamente el cielo.

"¿Sólo por eso? las cosas que les dices u ordenas son algo crueles. ¿No crees?"

"Tal vez usted tenga razón, pero creo que ellos ya están acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas" Fate sonrió irónicamente.

"¿A que te refieres?" Shiro miró a la rubia con confusión.

"Todos ellos han pasado por cosas crueles, cuando los conocí. No eran las personas que ahora usted ve. Por ejemplo, Signum y Reinforce son hermanas, a ellas las conocí un día en donde yo estaba dando una vuelta con mi auto. Ellas eran muy agresivas, pasaron por un dolor insoportable para cualquiera. Sus padres murieron en un accidente y practicamente quedaron huerfánas, ellas dos buscaban la forma de mantener a su hermana menor Vita. Yo les propuse un trabajo y ellas aceptaron. Ellas piensan que me deben algo, aunque la verdad es que no es así. Tal vez usted piense que soy demasiado cruel, cuando no es del todo cierto. A cada uno de ellos los ayudé, y estoy feliz de saber que cada uno esta bien y con una buena vida. A pesar de hacer cosas indebidas..." Shiro miró sorprendido a la rubia, pues él la había tachado de delincuente cuando ella ha hecho cosas verdaderamente buenas.

"¿Que harás una vez que rescates a mi hija?"

Fate quito su atención de aquel bello cielo y la dirigió a Shiro. "Supongo que dejarme llevar a prisión"

"Sabes que Lindy puede sacarte pronto"

"No lo creo, además hay un oficial que está dispuesto a verme tras las rejas"

"El dinero lo puede todo"

"Tal vez, pero en cuanto ese oficial descubra que yo estuve en el atentado de la escuela, me meterá presa"

"¿Tus amigos están dispuestos a ir al mismo lugar?"

"Por supuesto, todos estamos concientes de nuestro destino"

"Espero que en ese destino del que estás consiente, no esté involucrada mi hija"

"Nanoha es la chica de la que me enamoré de eso no hay duda..."

"No permitiré que estés cerca de ella nunca"

"Usted será el padre de mi novia, pero le diré algo. Aunque usted intente separarme de ella, yo jamás dejaré de amarla" Fate le dio la espalda al hombre y entró al Hangar.

Shiro solo observó como la silueta de Fate desaparecía de su vista, a pesar de lo que ha pasado, Fate le ha demostrado que quiere demasiado a Nanoha. A pesar de todo, Shiro piensa alejar un tiempo a Nanoha de Fate y que así las cosas sigan, tal vez este haciendo algo mal, pero quería comprobar por si mismo si su hija esperaría pacientemente a que un día Fate saliera de sus problemas y regresara a ella. _"Tal vez estoy siendo injusto pero...quiero que mi hija esté en buenas manos..."_

Reinforce había estado dando vueltas de un lado para otro, pues Fate tenía razón, a lo lejos ella pudo ver una patrulla siguiéndola sigilosamente, sabía que no podía acelerar puesto que la podrían detener nuevamente y es lo que ella no quería en ese momento. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, la peliblanca desapareció de la vista de la patrulla, ya que había tomado un atajo y así acelerar como alma que llevaba el diablo. Una vez que la policía estaba fuera de su alcance, bajó la velocidad. Observó de reojo a Teana que parecía estar de lo más tranquila. Las dos habían estado conversando hace unos breves momentos sobre de lo que iba toda la misión.

_ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA..._

"¡¿Cómo que la perdieron de vista?!" Kenta estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas, pues le habían informado que uno de los amigos de Fate estaba merodeando por la ciudad sin parar en algún lugar. Estaban cerca de saber a donde iba hasta que el auto desapareció de la nada.

"Lo sentimos jefe, la chica al parecer se dio cuenta que la estábamos siguiendo" Contestó uno de los oficiales.

"¡Son todos unos idiotas!" Kenta golpeó su escritorio, haciendo que sus oficiales pegaran un brinco.

"Lo sentimos señor..."

"¡Larguense de mi vista ahora!" Los oficiales hicieron caso a la orden dada, pues no querían sufrir las consecuencias.

Una vez que salieron, Kenta se dejó caer en su silla resoplando y agarrándose la cabeza. _"A este paso nunca podré detenerla..."_ Pensó, agarrando una pelota para el estrés. En ese instante sonó el teléfono que estaba a lado de él. Rápidamente contestó. "Si, diga"

"¿Habló con el detective Kenta?" Preguntó la voz femenina.

"Sí, el habla. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

"Sí verá detective, soy Isabelle, la directora de la escuela TSAB. Sólo le llamaba para informarle que mi hija ya está conmigo" Kenta se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

"¿Le dijo donde se encontraba?"

"Sólo me dijo que sus amigos se la llevaron, para cuidarla"

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Sí solo eso. Ella esta bien"

"¿Puedo ir a entrevistarla? Ya sabe es por rutina"

"Claro, aquí lo estaremos esperando"

"De acuerdo señora Isabelle, nos vemos" Kenta colgó, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su abrigo y salió de su oficina con destino a la residencia Lemiette.

_5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...RESIDENCIA LEMIETTE..._

Kenta había ido lo más rápido que su auto le permitiera, hasta dar con la mansión de la directora de la TSAB. Cuando había llegado, un hombre lo esperaba en la entrada del lugar, ya que él lo guiaría hasta la señora Isabelle. El hombre era el mayordomo de la familia y de la entera confianza de la familia. El detective miraba los alrededores de la casa, observando desde grandes arboles hasta hermosas rosas. En el centro de la casa había una fuente que le daba más vida a la ya hermosa mansión.

El mayordomo le hizo una seña con su mano, para que él siguiera su camino, el detective haciéndole caso entró en una habitación que a su parecer era un estudio inmenso. Podía ver en la segunda planta estantes con muchos libros en ellos.

Isabelle estaba junto a una chica parecida a ella y la cuál estaba sumamente tranquila para gusto de Kenta. Sin más se acercó a las dos damiselas, haciéndoles una reverencia y sentándose enfrente de ellas. La mujer mayor le ofreció una taza de té, que con gusto Kenta tomó.

"Bienvenido detective" Isabelle tomó un poco de su té.

"Gracias señora Isabelle, me imagino que esta chica es su hija" Refiriéndose a la chica de a lado.

"Así es. Ella es mi hija, Amy Lemiette" La nombrada estrechó la mano del detective educadamente.

"Bueno, supongo que usted ya sabe para que estoy aqui, ¿Verdad señorita?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé, ¿Le parece si empezamos de una vez?"

"Como usted guste. Bueno por lo que su madre me dijo, usted estuvo con algunos amigos. ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto. Mis amigos me sacaron de todo ese bullicio" Amy tomó un poco de té.

"¿Cómo eran sus amigos? Ya sabe, para estar del todo seguros"

"Mis amigos son como cualquier otra persona, no les veo nada malo" Amy miró con detenimiento al detective, pues a su parecer él quería que le diera una descripción.

"Entiendo, sabe yo tengo un informe o más bien un testigo aseguró que usted estaba siendo llevada por personas armadas"

"Eso es falso, ¿No cree que si estuvieran armados, yo ya estuviera herida?"

_"Esta chica es lista..."_ Pensó Kenta. "Supongo que tiene razón, ¿Entonces, quienes son esos amigos suyos que la rescataron?"

"No diré nada más" Kenta sonrió forzosamente pues la chica estaba siendo demasiado complicada.

"Esta bien, muchas gracias por el té y por su tiempo. Ahora si me disculpan, debo irme" Kenta estrechó la mano de las damas y se fue por donde vino. Más enojado de lo que ya estaba. _"Esa chiquilla está escondiendo algo..."_

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA..._

"Estaba esperando tu visita Teana" Fate saludó a la chica que acababa de llegar.

"Aquí me tienes Fate-san, ¿Que tengo que hacer?"

"Te lo diré en mi oficina, sigueme" Fate empezó a caminar junto a Reinforce, así dándole la espalda a la chica, la cuál iba detrás de ellas.

Cuando las chicas habían llegado, Fate estaba con Signum conversando sobre lo relacionado con los movimientos de Kenta, pues tenían que alejar a ese bastardo como fuera posible. La pelirosa le había hecho una seña para que volteara a ver al auto que estaba estacionandose. Al momento la rubia se dirigió a ellas, pensando en todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Teana al ver a más gente dentro se quedó confundida, pues no conocía a ninguno. Haciendo caso omiso de ellos, se sentó en una de las sillas cerca del escritorio de la rubia, centrando toda su atención en ella.

"Señores Takamachi y Shamal Yagami, esta chica que ven aquí, es la persona que nos ayudará con este problema"

"¿Esta jovencita de verdad podrá ayudarte?" Preguntó Shiro.

"Por supuesto, es buena corredora y ella jugará un papel importante" Teana miró a los presentes, algo confusa.

"Fate-san, ¿Quienes son estas personas?" Inquirió

"Los señores Takamachi son los padres de Nanoha y Shamal Yagami es la hermana mayor de Hayate" Fate había señalado a cada uno, para que así Teana los identificara.

"Mucho gusto" Teana hizo una reverencia por respeto. A pesar de ser tan rebelde tiene modales.

"Gracias por ayudar, señorita" Shiro le sonrió con confianza.

"No es nada Takamachi-san" La chica dirigió su vista a Fate, quién la veía tranquilamente. "Fate-san, ¿Que auto manejaré?"

"Me alegra que lo preguntaras, pero antes debo decirte unas cuantas cosas" Fate se sentó en su silla.

"Entonces dime" Teana volvió a tomar asiento.

"Supongo que Rein te dijo algo, no?"

"Un poco, sólo se que se llevaron a Nanoha-san. Aunque me sorprende que no haya mencionado a Hayate-san"

"Es porque no tenía porque decir todo en la oficina de Tiida, es por seguridad. Pero bueno ahora sabes que tenemos que rescatar a Nanoha y Hayate. Así que para que todo salga bien, vamos a practicar un poco con los nuevos autos. Necesito que seas más rápida" Fate sonrió amistosamente.

"¿Me vas a enseñar eso?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, confío en ti. Además de que necesito que hagas algo por mi"

"¿Y que es eso?"

"Cómo sabes...no soy ninguna santa y de eso no hay duda. Por algún motivo acabaré en prisión. Así que necesito que escondas algunas cosas por mí. Obviamente tu saldrás libre de todo esto" Teana se quedó estupefacta pues nunca creyó que Fate, el demonio de las carreras pediría su ayuda.

"¿Irás a prisión?" Inquirió algo confundida.

"Hay un policía tratando de meterme a ese lugar, ese policia no tardará en saber las cosas y arrestarme, pero antes de eso. Necesito salvar a Nanoha y a Hayate" Fate frunció el ceño.

"Entiendo, ¿Y que cosas debo esconder?" La chica se acomodó mejor en su asiento, escuchando claramente.

"Dinero, millones. También quiero que te lleves a Shari en cuanto todo esto acabe. Cuando yo regrese, ten por seguro que te pagaré por ello" La rubia le guiñó un ojo divertidamente.

"Pero...¿No tu familia es la más millonaria en todo Japón?"

"El dinero es de mis madres, lo que yo he conseguido es mío y de mis hermanos. Todo lo que hemos hecho es por nosotros. Lindy es una persona lo suficientemente poderosa como para sacarme de ahí. Aunque tal vez ella también me de una lección. La cuál estoy dispuesta a pagar. Entonces...¿Puedo confíar en ti?"

"Tenlo por seguro Fate-san...¿Algo más?"

"Por ahora es todo. Bueno, que te parece si vamos a otra parte del Hangar, tenemos que probar los autos. Seguro que hay deben de estar Ali y Chrono" Fate se levantó de su lugar, siendo seguida por la nueva recluta. Reinforce salió primero, esperando a su jefa.

"Espera Fate-chan..." Dijo Momoko.

"¿Que pasa, Momoko-san?" Fate la miró tranquilamente.

"Nosotros queremos ir con ustedes" La rubia miró a Reinforce y esta asintió.

"Esta bien, siganme por favor" Fate se hizo a un lado y dejó salir a su suegra, quién fue seguida por Shamal y por último Shiro. La hermana de Hayate no decía palabra alguna, después de lo que presenció, ya no tenía motivo para decir algo. No por ahora.

Todos los presentes, caminaron hasta la otra parte del Hangar, donde se podían ver a varios subordinados de la rubia tomando y riendo, mientras que otros vigilaban el lugar. A lo lejos se podía divizar varias camionetas negras y del otro extremo a Vice arreglando algunas partes importantes de dos vehículos color negro. La rubia pudo identificar a sus hermanos, quienes estaban ayudándole a Vice, mientras que Shari tecleaba en su computadora.

Shari al darse cuenta de que varias personas se estaban acercando, dejó su labor a un lado y esperó a que su amiga se acercara hasta todos los que estaban ahí.

"Shari, ¿Cómo va todo?" Preguntó Fate observando los autos.

"Todo está saliendo muy bien Fate-chan, ya sólo son unos pequeños detalles" Shari se acomodó sus lentes.

"Bien, ¿Te parece si los probamos?"

"Claro, adelante" Shari se hizo a un lado para que pasara Fate y se acercara a los demás chicos.

"Hey Chrono, Vice, Ali. ¿Podrían bajar los autos? Teana y yo vamos a probarlos" Los tres chicos asintieron en acuerdo y rápidamente bajaron el elevador.

"Aquí estan las llaves" Chrono le aventó las llaves a su hermana, las cuales agarró rápidamente.

"Bueno Teana, vamos" La rubia le entregó el otro par de llaves.

"Adelante" Las dos chicas se subieron a un auto. Fate pudo ver el interior del suyo muy bien equipado, los asientos eran de un cuero fino. Los autos no eran ni mas ni menos que un Bugatti Veyron Diamond. Ambos de color negro con vidrios polarizados, pero con interior muy fino y caro. Las dos chicas estaban más que satisfechas.

"Wow, este auto es genial Fate-san" Comentó una emocionada Teana.

"Jajaja, lo es. ¿Te gustan mucho los autos?" Preguntó con curiosidad Fate.

"Por supuesto. Amo la adrenalina"

"Sabes, se me ocurrió algo que de seguro te va a interesar, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde" Fate cerró la puerta de su vehículo y puso en marcha aquel potente motor, el cuál impresionó a Shiro pues su rugido era muy fuerte.

"¿Lista, Fate-san?"

"Cuando quieras, mocosa" Teana sonrió animadamente, pues Fate ya estaba empezando a agradarle.

Los dos autos se dirigieron a la pista del Hangar, en donde darían unas cuantas vueltas. Los demás sólo observaban los autos lujosos. Para los Takamachi sería la primera vez que verían correr a Fate y era algo que los tenía con curiosidad. _"¿En verdad en tan buena corredora?"_ Pensó Shiro, observando el auto de Fate.

Alicia se acercó a ambos autos poniéndose en medio de ellos. "Listas?" Rugidos de motores no se hicieron esperar. La gemela observó a las corredoras y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "¡A correr!" Los dos autos salieron rápidamente dejando humo atrás. Los Takamachi estaban con la boca abierta pues su nuera los había impresionado.

Mientras tanto los autos seguían su rumbo, Teana estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Fate pero esta rápidamente había acelerado más. Las dos chicas tenían una sonrisa de estar disfrutando esto. Fate ya sabía cuál era la falla de Teana, lo sabía por la forma de conducir de la chica. "Serás una gran corredora mocosa..." Fate hizo un drift perfecto, haciendo que su contricante quedara detrás de ella. Esta ya era la vuelta de regreso, Fate iba a la delantera siendo seguida por la otra chica.

"¡Esa Fate esta loca! ¿Qué demonios va a hacer?" Cuestionó Shiro, pues el auto de Fate venía a una velocidad peligrosa.

"Tranquilicese señor, mi hermana sabe lo que hace" Chrono puso su mano en el hombro de Shiro para calmarlo.

"¡Pero mirála, ¿es que acaso no piensa frenar!?"

"Ya verá lo que va a hacer" Alicia se cruzó de brazos.

El auto de Fate estaba casi a punto de llegar hasta los Takamachi, pero en el minuto perfecto, dio otro drift quedando la parte trasera del auto enfrente de los pies de Shiro. El hombre mayor se quedó estupefacto, pensando que esa rubia estaba loca y poseída.

Al poco rato Fate salió de su auto, esperando a su nueva recluta, sin mirar atrás sólo se recargó en el, muy quitada de la pena. En unos instantes el otro auto se estacionó a lado del de la rubia. Teana salió muy feliz, quedando satisfecha de probar algo de adrenalina.

"Fate-san, estos autos son muy potentes"

"Lo son, Shari haz hecho un gran trabajo" La rubia le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

"Gracias Fate-chan"

"Lo mismo va para ustedes tres" Burdeos miraron a sus hermanos y a su amigo Vice, quién tenía una sonrisa triunfadora en su cara.

"Gracias Fate" Chrono sonrió orgulloso.

Shiro saliendo de su estado atónito, se acercó a la rubia. "¿Estas loca? Pudiste haberte matado"

"Tranquilo Shiro-san, yo sé muy bien lo que hago"

"Eres un demonio" Fate sólo sonrió.

En ese instante llegó Signum muy apresurada, rápidamente se acercó a su amiga para decirle de lo que se había enterado "Fate! tengo que decirte algo" Todos los presentes miraron a Signum.

"¿Que pasa?"

"Verossa estuvo investigando y se enteró de que el bastardo de Kenta fue a interrogar a Amy"

"Ese hijo de... vamos a dentro. ¿Verossa donde esta?"

"En tu oficina"

"Todos por favor vayamos adentro" Fate empezó a irse junto a Signum. Los demás poco después le siguieron.

Una vez adentro y con paso apresurado, Fate entró viendo a Verossa sentado esperando por ella. El peliverde se levantó saludando a su amiga y a los demás. La rubia le dijo que tomara asiento y que le explicara todo.

"Fate-chan, no hay duda de que Kenta quiere refundirnos en la cárcel como sea"

"Eso es lo de menos, mejor dime ¿Sabes algo sobre ese interrogatorio?"

"Por supuesto, uno de los nuestros me lo dijo. Al parecer Amy-san no dijo nombres, aunque ese desgraciado la estuvo presionando, pero supo darle batalla"

"¡Maldita sea! Ese cabrón no piensa estarse tranquilo. ¿No has hablado con su superior?"

"Kaito Fuchida está de nuestro lado, aunque no ha podido detener a su policia. Dijo que estaría al pendiente y que si trataba de hacer algo, él se lo impediría."

"Lindy, ¿Donde esta?" Fate miró a Chrono.

"Se fue hace rato, parece que va hablar con Gaiz" Respondió el peliazul.

"Nuestra madre ya sabe todo?"

"No lo dudes, para ahora papá ya debió decirle" Intervino Alicia.

"No tardará en venir ella también" Fate miró nuevamente a Verossa.

"Verossa, ¿Sabes algo más? ¿Y donde demonios esta Zafira?"

"Pues hasta ahora no hemos sabido nada de Veyron, pareciera que se lo trago la tierra. En cuanto a Zafira, él debe de estar con Sakura-chan"

"Ese idiota... dile que venga al hangar con esa chica policia, la voy a necesitar" Fate se masajeó las sienes.

"¿Para que?" Inquirió Verossa.

"Necesito su ayuda con un demonio, y a Zafira porque es uno de los mejores francotiradores" Explicó la rubia.

"Bien ahora mismo le llamo" El peliverde se levantó de su lugar y salió de la oficina.

"Fate-chan, ¿Alguna novedad?" Preguntó Momoko.

"Ninguna, como dijo Verossa. Parece ser que a Veyron se lo tragó la tierra..."

Nadie más dijo nada, sólo se quedaron ahí observando a la rubia como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas. El silencio reinaba el lugar. Hasta que el teléfono de Fate empezó a sonar. El timbre había sacado de sus pensamientos a la rubia, así que tan pronto como escuchó el sonido, contestó.

"Fortis, ¿Que pasa?"

"Fate-san, te llamé para informarte de que aquí ya no hay absolutamente nada, sólo hay un desastre de cosas. Y una nota que dejó Veyron"

Ante eso la rubia cerró sus puños fuertemente, intentando controlar su ira. "¿Que dice?" Puso el altavoz.

"Dice... _Fate-san, te dejo esta pequeña nota para decirte que a Nanoha-chan y Hayate-chan jamás las volverás a ver... cumpliré mi venganza. Me quitaste lo que mas amaba, ahora yo te lo quitaré a ti. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo a las caras, será porque yo ya habré acabado contigo... _y eso es todo lo que dice"

"Esa nota no es de Veyron, es del maldito de Yunno Scrya" Shiro miró fijamente a la rubia, notando que sus burdeos estaban más rojos.

"Parece que desea tu muerte sea como sea" Fortis se sentó en su sofá.

"Eso ya lo veremos... será mejor que busque la manera de matarme porque si no... yo lo mataré sin tentarme el corazón..."

"En eso tienes razón, ¿Quieres que regrese?"

"Claro, puedes traer a Cipha si quieres"

"De acuerdo, ahí estaremos pronto" La llamada finalizó y Fate sentía como su sangre hervía. _"A mí nadie me amenaza... y menos alguien tan insignificante como tu Yunno Scrya..."_

_RESIDENCIA DE ZAFIRA..._

Zafira había estado cocinando algo para él y Sakura, ya que necesitaban comer algo pues el chico sabía que su jefa y amiga no tardaría en llamarle para decirle que regresara al Hangar. Aunque él no quisiera, la chica que vivía en la misma casa ya estaba involucrada en todo. Se dijo varias veces que la dejaría en un lugar seguro antes de irse a una prisión. Zafira le había explicado a la chica que tenía que esconderse por un buen tiempo y que pronto la buscaría y esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Sakura al principio no quería pero, la insistencia de Zafira la hacía retractarse y sólo hacerle caso.

El timbre de su teléfono empezó a sonar en toda la casa, Zafira lo había dejado en la sala, por lo cual Sakura decidó contestar.

"Hola?"

"Hola, ehh Zafira?"

"No, habla Sakura"

"Ahh... Sakura-chan... ¿Podrías pasarme por favor a Zafira?" Pidió el peliverde.

"Claro, dame un segundo" La chica se levantó del sofá y llevo el aparato hacía el chico que estaba en la cocina.

"Zafira... tienes una llamada" Sakura le extendió el teléfono.

"Gracias" El nombrado agarró su teléfono y se dispuso a contestar.

"Hola?"

"Zafira, ¿Que demonioc crees que estas haciendo? Fate-chan quiere que te regreses al Hangar"

"Verossa, ahora mismo estaba apunto de comer"

"¡Eso no importa ahora! Debes regresar y..."

"¿Y...?"

"Y debes traer a Sakura-chan. Fate-chan necesita su ayuda" Zafira se puso un poco tenso.

"¿Su ayuda? ¿En que?"

"No tengo idea, sólo me dijo que la trajeras, y ya sabes que pasa cuando no le haces caso"

"Bien, dile que iré una vez que coma"

"De acuerdo, pero date prisa"

"Claro, nos vemos"

"Hasta luegp" Zafira colgó y suspiro mientras se agarraba el cuello.

"¿Pasa algo?" Sakura se recargó en el umbral de la puerta.

"Sí, Fate quiere que regrese al Hangar"

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

"Que tu tienes que ir conmigo"

"¿Qué? ¿Y para que?" Preguntó nerviosa.

"No lo sé, Verossa me dijo que necesita tu ayuda"

"Ahh... supongo que no me queda de otra" Supiró la chica.

"Antes de irnos, comamos algo"

"Okey"

_RESIDENCIA TESTAROSSA..._

"¡¿Cómo...Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?!" Preguntó una molesta Precia.

"Cariño, cálmate por favor" Lindy le había dado las malas noticias a su esposa y con eso basto para que la bomba estallara, llevaba minutos intentando calmarla, pero la mujer parecía poseída.

"¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡Por dios Lindy, nuestros hijos serán llevados a la cárcel!"

"Mujer por favor, sabes que podemos hacer algo" La peliverde lo intentó de nuevo, pero Precia no cedía.

"¿Y que pretendes? ¿Pagar una buena suma de dinero para que los dejen libres de cargos?"

"Mi amor, hace un par de horas hablé con Gaiz y llegué a un acuerdo con él"

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Estas solapando a TUS hijos!"

"¿Mis hijos? Esos mocosos no se hicieron solos sabes?"

"Mas te vale llevarme con ellos o te juro que me desquitaré contigo" Precia se acercó amenazadoramente a su esposa.

"Amor, cálmate" Lindy intentó agarrar la mano de su esposa, pero esta la alejó rápidamente.

"Me voy a calmar hasta que vea a esos niños y te lo exijo AHORA"

"Esta bien..." Lindy suspiró y se acercó a su mujer. "Te ves encantadora cuando te enojas"

"No estoy para tus tonterías ahora"

"Eres mi esposa" Lindy agarró de la cintura a Precia atrayéndola hacía si.

"¿Y eso que? Sueltame todavía no estoy del todo calmada" Precia intentó zafarse pero el agarre de Lindy era ferréo.

"Como tal debes cumplir con tus obligaciones" Lindy empezó a besar el cuello de Precia, haciendo que a la vez la piel de la otra se erizara.

"Lindy, ahora mismo no estoy de humor para eso"

"Pues yo sí y no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que hayamos hecho el amor" La peliverde siguió besando ese delicioso cuello.

"Eres una desgraciada..." Susurró Precia.

"Yo también te amo querida" Lindy arrastró a su mujer hacía el sofá, para empezar una calurosa sesión de besos y caricias.

_EN ALGUN LUGAR DE MIDCHILDA..._

"Yunno, ¿Cómo se están comportando esas chicas?" Preguntó Veyron.

"Bien, parecen como si esto no les afectara nada"

"Tal vez piensan que sus rubias vendrán a rescatarlas" Veyron soltó una carcajada.

"No lo creo, además los Testarossa nisiquiera saben donde estamos" Yunno miró hacía la otra habitación en donde estaban dos chicas dormidas.

"Ten por seguro que nunca sabrán de este lugar" Una sonrisa malévola se formo en las facciones del chico.

"Iré a revisar los monitores" Yunno estaba a punto de irse, cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Deberías estar feliz de que tienes a la chica que quieres"

"Lo estoy, Fate-san debe estarse revolcando del enojo" Yunno sonrió triunfadoramente

"Eso tenlo por seguro. Bueno yo saldré un rato, quiero beber un poco"

"Adelante" Veyron se despidió de su amigo y empezó a irse de aquel edificio.

Hückebein tenía pensado divertirse en esa noche, se metería con cuanta chica se le cruzara, pero para eso necesitaba ir a Uminari, pues ahí había un lugar muy famoso y claro muy energético. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba pero valía la pena, pues para él las chicas mas hermosas eran las que había en ese tipo de lugares. Con una sonrisa satisfecha se subió a su auto y partió directo a Uminari al antro más famoso. "Me voy a divertir demasiado..."

_ANTRO ATMOSPHERE..._

Tiida había estado de un lado para otro ya que pronto tendría un evento importante y que claro era muy solicitado por sus clientes. Lanster sabía de ante mano que tenía que avisarle a Fate sobre eso, así que dando algunas órdenes se dirigió a su oficina para hablar en privado con la rubia.

Teana ya se había comunicado con él y le había dicho que se quedaría en el Hangar ya que Fate tenía cosas que enseñarle todavía. La chica le había dicho que no se preocupara por nada, pues Fate estaba siendo muy amable con ella, así que no tenía que estar nervioso o pensar cosas innecesarias.

Tomando su Iphone buscó el contacto de Fate, una vez que lo encontró marcó el número y esperó a que la chica le contestara.

"Tiida, ¿Sucede algo?"

"Hola Fate-san, bueno sucede que pronto habrá un evento aquí y bueno como me dijiste que te avisara, pues ahora mismo es lo que hago"

"Entiendo... Tiida te dejo a cargo de todo, ahora mismo debo ocuparme de otras cosas"

"De acuerdo"

"Llámame si se te ofrece algo más ¿De acuerdo?" Tiida se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la amabilidad que la rubia le estaba ofreciendo.

"S-Si"

"Bien, cuídate. Nos vemos" Lanster colgó y se le quedó viendo a su teléfono unos segundos... "Vaya que es más amigable cuando no es tan agresiva"

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA..._

Un BMW color negro iba llegando hasta dicho lugar, mientras dentro de el estaban dos personas tranquilas, una con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y la otra con un semblante serio. Precia al notar el lugar se le quedó viendo a su esposa con confusión, pues ella no sabía de ese lugar. ¿Es que acaso este lugar pertenece a Lindy? ¿O todo eso es de sus hijos? Una vena sobresalía de su frente, pues una vez que estuviera frente a sus hijos, les daría la regañiza de su vida. Aunque lo que más le importaba es saber si ellos estaban bien. Y claro ver a su mejor amiga Momoko.

La reja de la entrada al Hangar rápidamente fue abierta por varios chicos, que también hacían una reverencia para las recién llegadas. Lindy se estacionó a lado del auto de Shiro y rápidamente salió para ayudar a salir a su mujer. A pesar de la situación, ella estaba tranquila pues el sexo con su mujer había sido estupendo. Lindy solía aprovecharse del enojo de Precia para llevarsela a la cama y ahí hacerla sacar su furia.

_"No cabe duda que mi esposa es la mejor en la intimidad..."_ Lindy cerró la puerta del copiloto, una vez que Precia estuvo fuera. "Quita esa sonrisa estúpida" Precia miró el lugar detenidamente.

"¿Porque?" Inquirió Lindy.

"Porque ahora mismo no es momento de estar felices cuando dos chicas están desaparecidas. Y más si esas chicas son mis nueras" La pelinegra empezó a caminar hacía la entrada del lugar.

"Esta bien amor, pero ya no te enojes" Lindy agarró la mano de su esposa y entrelazó sus dedos llevándola hacía donde estarían sus hijos.

La pareja llegó hasta la oficina en donde no había nadie, Lindy alcanzó a escuchar voces en otra parte del lugar, así que guiando a Precia fueron hasta donde estaba Signum.

La pelirosa al ver a la matriarca Testarossa se levantó de golpe de su lugar. Pues estaba sorprendida de verla ahí. Sus ojos pasaron de ver a la mujer, para ver a Lindy, quién le dio a entender que ella ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Precia-san, es bueno verla de nuevo" Signum le hizo una reverencia.

"Lo mismo digo Signum-san, por favor no hagas reverencias. Todos nos conocemos muy bien"

"Sí, lo siento" Signum rió nerviosamente.

"Signum, ¿Podrías llevarnos con nuestros hijos, por favor?" Pidió Lindy.

"Claro, siganme por favor" La pelirosa empezó a guiar las madres de sus amigos hacía otra parte del Hangar, en donde ya podían visualizar dos autos corriendo por aquella pista. La peliverde miró a Momoko unos instantes, quién al parecer estaba muy sorprendida por lo que veía. _"Todo es pasado..."_

Alicia y Chrono estaban cruzados de brazos, observando los dos vehículos. Tan ensimismados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta de que una persona en especial se había puesto atrás de ellos.

Chrono saliendo un poco de su trance, pudo oler un perfume en especial, uno que reconocía perfectamente. "Oye nee-chan, ¿Hueles ere olor?" El peliazul miraba la pista.

"Sí, un poco. Es un olor familiar..."

"Creo que es el perfume de mamá" Chrono olfateó un poco más.

"Jajaja, estas loco, mamá nisiquiera sabe donde estamos" Dijo la ingenua Alicia.

"¿Eso creen?" Preguntó una voz cargada de enojo.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron paralizados, pues no sabían que hacer. Empezaron a sudar frío mientras que un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos. Chrono y Alicia como pudieron intentaron ver quién era la persona que estaba detrás, aunque la voz ya se les hacía familiar. Precia los miraba con enojo y diversión, le encantaba infligirle miedo a sus hijos. "¿Mamá?" Preguntó un incrédulo Chrono.

"Hola hijos..." Precia entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente.

"Oh por dios..." Alicia intentó esconder su brazo lastimado.

"¿C-Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

"Lindy me trajo" Los chicos miraron a la izquierda en donde estaba una peliverde de lo más calmada.

"¿Estamos en problemas?" Los chicos miraron a su madre.

"En muchos..." Precia dirigió su vista hacía los autos que estaban llegando hacía ellos.

Por otro lado Fate se sorprendió de reconocer la silueta de su madre. Sabía que le tocaría la regañiza de su vida. _"Maldición..."_ El auto de Fate frenó rápidamente, mientras ella empezaba a salir de el.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown... estas en serios problemas" La nombrada sólo tragó saliva.

"¿P-Precia?" Nombró dudosa Momoko.

La pelinegra volteó hacía la persona que la llamó, al momento en que se vieron de frente se sorprendieron, pues llevaban años sin verse. "Momoko?"

"Haz cambiado demasiado" Momoko sonrió.

"Tu también" Precia se acercó a su amiga y se dieron un caluroso abrazo.

"No es esta la manera en que quería que nos reencontráramos pero-" Momoko fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora... lo que importa ahora es traer de regreso a Nanoha-chan y a Hayate-chan"

"Ojála pronto esté aquí, porque no sé que haría sin ella..." Momoko dejó salir unas lágrimas de tristeza.

"Todo saldrá bien amiga... todo saldrá bien... te lo prometo..." Precia abrazó más a su mejor amiga, también dejando salir algunas lágrimas. _"Aunque mis hijos acaben en prisión..."_

_ANTRO ATMOSPHERE... 11 PM_

Veyron ya llevaba un buen rato en el famoso y relajado lugar en el que iban cientos de personas a divertirse, había escuchado por medio del dueño que pronto habría una fiesta especial, una que era V.I.P. El chico se dijo que no faltaría a esa fiesta pues ahí había las mejores chicas, aparte de que las bebidas eran mejores que las que solía tomar en un bar de Mid-childa. Lo que él no sabía era que estaba siendo vigilado por Tiida, pues Veyron ya estaba algo tomado y estaba endeudándose más, aunque sabía que tenía el dinero para pagar, pues hace rato que había visto el deportivo del que había salido. Dicho chico estaba con tres chicas bebiendo, riendo y bailando. Se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor y más que sus bellas damiselas estaban de acuerdo en acompañarlo a un lugar más privado.

"Entonces chicas... ¿Nos vamos o que?" Dijo un borracho Veyron.

"Cuando tu quieras Veyron" Dijo una.

"Verán que nos vamos a divertir" El chico besó a una de sus acompañantes.

"Lo esperamos con ansias" Respondió otra.

"Muy bien, sólo pago y nos vamos" Veyron se acercó a la barra en donde estaba Tiida ayudando al bartender.

"¿Quieres otro vodka?" Ofrecio Lanster.

"No, mi buen amigo. Sólo venía a pagar, voy a seguir la fiesta en otro lado"

"Jajaja, que bien. Bueno pues suerte"

"Gracias" Veyron dio un último trago a su bebida y sacó su billetera.

Tiida que estaba atento al chico, pudo notar varios montones de billetes, aunque lo había visto en otras personas, jamás creyó ver aún más en una persona tan alcohólica como aquel chico. _"Vaya manera de gastar dinero..."_ Pensó Tiida.

"Aquí tie-" Veyron fue interrumpido por una de sus chicas.

"Vamónos Veyron"

"Ya voy hermosa" Veyron dejó el dinero en la mesa y se fue junto a la chica, a la cuál le estaba agarrando en trasero.

Tiida recogió el dinero y lo contó, una vez que supo que todo estaba en orden, siguió con lo suyo hasta que un flechazo llegó a su cabeza. ¿Acaso la chica había dicho Veyron? Lanster se quedó pensativo unos minutos... _"Veyron Hückebein es la persona que quiere vengarse de Fate"_ las palabras de Reinforce le llegaron tan claramente que se quedó estupefacto. "No puede ser..."

El bartender que había estado sirviendo algunas bebidas, había volteado a ver a su jefe, que parecía estar en las nubes. "¿Jefe, esta bien?"

"Ahh.. si estoy bien..."

"¿Le dijo algo malo, la persona que se acaba de ir?"

"No... sólo recordé algo. Sigue con tu trabajo, debo ir a arreglar un asunto"

"Como usted ordene señor" Tiida se fue de la barra a paso acelerado. salió hacía el estacionamiento en donde había visto el auto deportivo, más cuando revisó bien, dicho auto ya no estaba.

"Era el... Veyron Hückebein... la persona que quiere vengarse de Fate-san" _"Llámame si se te ofrece algo más ¿De acuerdo?" _De repente de acordó de las palabras de la rubia, así que entrando nuevamente al lugar, se fue hacía su oficina para decirle a Fate de lo que pasó.

"¿Fate-san?" Tiida se sentó en su silla.

"Sí soy yo Tiida, ¿Que pasa?" Fate estaba en su oficina junto a sus hermanos y sus amigos. Quienes también estaban siendo regañados.

"Fate-san, ese chico estuvo aquí..."

"¿Qué chico?" Preguntó confundida, los demás presentes dejaron de hablar y le pusieron su entera atención.

"Veyron Hückebein... él estuvo aquí"

"¡Ese maldito bastardo! ¿Con quién estaba?" Exigió molesta.

"Solo, al parecer venía a divertirse..." Fate se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que los presentes de preocuparan por su arranque de enojo.

"¡ESE HIJO DE LAS MIL PUTAS! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE?!"

"F-Fate-san, calmáte" Tiida se puso nervioso.

"Mañana iré a verte Tiida y hablaremos bien de esto"

"Por supuesto"

"Bien, hasta luego" Fate colgó y aventó su telefono al escritorio.

"¿Que pasa Fate-chan?" Preguntó su madre.

"Veyron... el estuvo en Uminari" Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pues Veyron tenía los suficientes para salir y hacer como que no pasa nada.

"Ese mal nacido, Fate-san ¿Que quieres que hagamos?" Preguntó Fortis.

"Por ahora nada, debemos esperar hasta mañana. Tenemos que ir pero a la vez debemos burlar a la policia"

"Puedes usar mi auto Fate" Propuso Lindy

"¿Encerio, papá?"

"Claro, sólo no lo rayes o te mato"

"Lo prometo. Pero nos falta otro auto"

"Llevénse el mío" Intervino Shiro.

"¿Está seguro Shiro-san?"

"Muy seguro"

"En ese caso, saldremos a las seis de la mañana hacía el atmosphere... pero debe ser por otra entrada. Teana ¿Sabes otro camino?"

"Claro Fate-san, puedo guiarlos"

"Muy bien, porque eso harás. Escuchen atentamente, saldremos a las seis de la mañana directo al atmosphere, iremos armados y con cautela. Debemos burlar a la policia"

"Así lo haremos, onee-chan" Aseguró Chrono.

"Entonces vayan a descansar ahora..."

"De acuerdo" Todos empezaron a salir de la oficina esparciéndose en direcciones diferentes del Hangar.

"Fate-chan... ten mucho cuidado" Dijo Precia.

"No te preocupes mamá, voy a estar bien"

"Será mejor descansar" Dijo Lindy agarrando la mano de su esposa.

"Buenas noches a todos" Fate salió de la oficina dejando a sus madres, a Shamal y a los padres de Nanoha solos.

"Será un día dificil para todos" Momoko se acomodó en los brazos de su esposo para conciliar el sueño.

"Todo saldrá bien" Precia se abrazó a su esposa durmiéndose al instante.

_"Mi querida Nanoha-chan... pronto estarás con nosotros... sólo resiste un poco más cariño. Mamá te esperará..."_

**Y aqui termina este cap jajaja. Algunos ya estaban ansiosos por leer. Espero haber saciado un poco sus ansias XD.**

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que Nanoha le tenía una sorpresita a sus papas? Pues pronto se sabrá cual es. Aunque creo que algunos ya se dan una idea de ello CX Los dejaré con esa curiosidad un poco más muajajaja 3:D**

**¿Se han puesto a pensar si será la única con alguna sorpresita?**

**Agradezco de ante mano sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir con mis fics. **

**PD: Arkeyangel jajaja no vomite arcoiris jajaja pero agradezco tu comentario. Me reí en algunas cosas ^^**

**Licborrego. Gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.**

**Saludos también para StEpHyGrOcK3107 y DarkSoul21 **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. (n.n)7**

**Atte: Jessica-chan **


	13. Chapter 13

Venganza (Parte III)

**N/A: Hola~! XD pues aquí saludandolos después de dejarlos con más curiosidad jejeje, en fin. Agradezco sus coments, me inspiran a seguir con mis historias. Sin más.**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. (Aunque la muerte de Yunno, es mía XD)**

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA 6 AM..._

Después de que Fate había recibido la llamada de Tiida, su noche no fue la mejor, pues estaba desesperada, ya había pasado otro día y nada de acción. Afortunadamente ya podría empezar a mover sus piezas, con algo de cautela, puesto que Kenta, seguía aferrado a su ambición por verla tras unos lindos barrotes.

Fate se había propuesto rescatar a Nanoha aunque en el proceso perdiera la vida, pero con tal de que su amada estuviera a salvo. La rubia fue inspirada por así decirlo por parte de Yunno, ya que su nota le dejó en claro una cosa. _"O lo mato... o se suicida..."_ En cuanto a Veyron, para él ya tenía un final entre trágico y torturoso.

Ahora lo que más importaba era saber a que dirección se habría ido Veyron, la rubia ya tenía un nuevo plan, uno muy bueno y del cual estaba muy segura que le daría el éxito. Teana como ya había dicho era su as bajo la manga. Lanster ya había aprendido a controlar mejor el auto y su velocidad ya casi llegaba a ser tan buena como la de Fate. Los padres de Nanoha habían dormido poco, pues los nervios los estaban matando. Shamal no había dormido para nada y se quedó con Signum, para sorpresa de esta, aunque la rubia nunca le dirigió la palabra, tan sólo se quedó a su lado. Lindy y Precia estaban preocupadas pues Momoko estaba actuando con algo de histeria, su mejor amiga la quizo tranquilizar pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que Momoko sólo decía _"Pronto... pronto estarás con mamá... Nanoha-chan"_

Reinforce estaba en un dilema, puesto que había hablado con Signum sobre su hermana menor, el problema era ¿Quién cuidaría de ella una vez que se fueran a prisión? Ellas no querían dejarla sola, pero no sabían que hacer, en especial Reinforce ya que ella era más apegada a Vita. ¿Acaso habría alguien que se apiadara de la menor? El mayor temor de las hermanas Wolkenritter era que si dejaban a Vita e iban a prisión, quien les aseguraría que seguirían vivas... Todos sabían perfectamente que la prisión es el peor lugar al que uno puede ir. Pero, era lo menos que merecían por no haber sido cautelosos. Ninguno culpaba a los hermanos Testarossa, pues todos eran y siempre serán una familia. Unidos en la vida y la muerte. Esos lazos nadie los rompería.

"Chicos, debemos ir con Tiida lo más pronto posible" Fate miraba a cada uno de sus amigos.

"Algunos nos quedaremos aquí, supongo" Signum estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando fijamente a su amiga.

"Así es, se quedarán Shari, Vice, Signum y Zafira" Fate miró al último nombrado.

"¿Sucede algo, Fate?" Preguntó Zafira ya que se había dado cuenta de la mirada de su amiga.

"Nada, sólo manten a tu chica tranquila" Sakura miró con el ceño fruncido a Fate.

"¿Aún no puedo tener tu confianza, Fate-san?" Preguntó ella.

"No contestaré eso ahora" Fate la ignoró y siguió con sus explicaciones. "Bueno, los demás nos iremos en el BMW y el Cadillac. Signum por favor ponte atenta con la policía"

"No te preocupes, te mantendré informada si algo pasa" Los Takamachi observaban a todos con impresión, pues para ser jóvenes sabían muy bien lo que hacían.

"Será mejor que se lleven esto" Shari les entregó unos radios a Fate y Teana. "Con esto nos mantendremos en contacto, es mejor que nuestros celulares"

"Perfecto. Teana guíanos" Lanster asintió y junto a Verossa, Fortis y Cipha subió al Cadillac.

Fate y los demás empezaron a irse al BMW, la rubia ya estaba a punto de subir cuando una mano la detuvo. Volteando hacía la persona, se encontró con unos zafiros desesperados. "Fate-chan, por favor cuídate" Momoko soltó a la chica.

"Lo haré Momoko-san" La rubia tomó la mano de su suegra y mirándola fijamente le dijo. "Le prometo que Nanoha regresará a usted pronto" Y con esto la rubia subió al auto y se fue, siguiendo a Teana.

Ya alejados los dos autos del Hangar empezaron a ir a un camino diferente y que parecía algo descuidado, Fate y Teana se mantenían alerta con los policias, pues no querían empezar a acelerar hasta perderlos por completo, todos iban armados y vestidos completamente de negro. Reinforce iba en el mismo auto que Fate, mirando por aquellos vidrios polarizados.

Fate miraba de reojo a su amiga y sabía que algo la estaba preocupando, puesto que cuando estaba así, su ceño se fruncía más de lo debido. "Rein, ¿Cuál es tu preocupación?"

"A ti nada se te escapa, eh?" Rein le sonrió.

"Te conozco, muy bien. Así que dime, ¿Qué sucede?" Alicia y Chrono les pusieron atención.

"Es... sobre Vita" Fate apretó su volante fuertemente.

"No sabes a quién recurrir" Afirmó la rubia.

"Así es... ¿Donde la voy a dejar?... ¿Qué será de todos nosotros?... ¿Sobreviviremos ahí dentro?" Reinforce cerró su puño fuertemente.

"No puedo contestarte a eso, pero ten por seguro que Vita se quedará en buenas manos" Fate le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

"No quiero causarle molestias a nadie" Reinforce volvió a mirar hacía afuera

"Es mejor eso a que se la lleven a un orfanato. ¿Eso quieres?"

"No, pero... ¿A quién podemos recurrir?" La peliblanca la miró interrogantemente.

"¿Que tal a Ginga? Creo que a ella le encantaría" Intervino Alicia.

"Nee-chan tiene razón, además a Ginga-san le sigue gustando Rein" Bromeó Chrono intentando aligerar el ambiente.

"Aunque fuera así, me da pena con ella" Reinforce se sonrojó.

"Odio cuando entras en tu modo cursi Rein, pero es ella o..." Fate dejó la frase al aire.

"¿O...?" Preguntaron los otros tres chicos.

"O Shamal, tu decides Rein" La peliblanca meditó la situación, ya que le encantaría que Ginga cuidara de su hermana, pero a la vez no quería que la misma se incomodara después con Vita. Por otro lado, si se lo pedía a Shamal, tal vez no aceptaría, pues era evidente que la rubia ya no quería cerca a Signum ni a nadie que tenga que ver con ella..

"Creo que es mejor con Ginga" Fate sonrió burlonamente

"Ahh... así que todavía hay amor eh?" Alicia y Chrono soltaron unas risitas.

"¿Y que si lo hay? Además... tu te pones igual o peor de cursi que yo" Recriminó Reinforce

"Jajaja, alivianate. Es mejor reír y estar tranquilos a estar con caras largas, cuando eso no nos ayuda"

"Tienes razón" Reinforce le sonrió amistosamente a su amiga.

_"Fate-san, estamos llegando..."_ Avisó Teana.

"Buen chicos, tomen precaución" Los demás asintieron en acuerdo, tomando sus armas.

Tanto el Cadillac como el BMW llegaron a una puerta enorme y donde estaban unos guardias vigilando. Tiida los había puesto ahí para que cuidaran el lugar de los ojos curiosos. Esa entrada sólo la conocían los hermanos Lanster, pues cuando habían comprado el local, lo habían revisado por completo hasta dar con aquella puerta escondida.

Los guardias esperaron hasta que los vehículos se acercaron a ellos, aunque manteniendo la guardia por precaución. La ventanilla del Cadillac empezó a bajar, dejando ver a Teana y a Verossa. Los guardias al saber que era la hermana de su jefe la dejaron pasar, la chica había dicho que siguieran cuidando y que cualquier cosa que notaran extraña, se lo reportaran inmediatamente.

"Muy bien, ya estamos aquí" Teana salió del auto siendo seguida por Verossa.

"Ohhh... si que esta bien escondido este lugar. Tea" Verossa miraba los alrededores.

"Así es, además es muy seguro" La nombrada le sonrió.

"Gracias por traernos Teana" Fate se acercó a la chica.

"No es nada Fate-san"

Tiida había sido informado de que dos autos lujosos habían llegado al lugar. Así que rápidamente se había arreglado para recibir a sus visitas, un poco nervioso llegó al lugar, en donde vió a su hermana conversar con Fate y claro a los amigos de la misma.

"Bienvenidos" Tiida sonrió nerviosamente, llamando la atención de todos.

"Buenos días, Tiida" Fate estrechó la mano del chico.

"B-Buenos días, Fate-san"

"Viejo, no te pongas nervioso. Jajaja, no pensamos hacerte nada malo, ni a ti, ni a Teana"

"E-Esta bien" Lanster rió torpemente

Verossa que había observado los alrededores, se dio cuenta de que había cámaras. Alejándose un poco de los demás, descubrió otra que vigilaba la entrada al lugar. _"Esto nos puede ayudar..."_ Pensó el peliverde.

"Fate-chan, tengo que decirte algo" Susurró el chico a la rubia.

"Dime" Alejándose los dos, empezaron su charla.

"Este lugar esta bien vigilado, acabo de ver unas cuantas cámaras. Tal vez nos puedan ayudar" Verossa hizo seña en la cámara que estaba en la entrada.

Fate volteando disimuladamente, se dio cuenta. Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez haiga una cámara que haya grabado a Veyron y si era así. Podrían identificar el auto. _"Tú solo te has cargado la soga al cuello..."_

"Tiida, ¿Podemos ir a tu oficina?" Inquirió la rubia.

"Claro, síganme" Tiida empezó a caminar junto a su hermana, mientras los demás iban detrás de ellos. Verossa seguía observando las esquinas del pasillo, notando más cámaras. Una vez que todos llegaron, Lanster les ofreció asiento.

"¿Tan grave es el problema, Fate-san?" Preguntó curioso el chico.

"Es demasiado grave si cuentas que mi novia y su mejor amiga están secuestradas. Y que para acabarla de chingar un policía esta detrás de cada uno de nosotros" Tiida rió un poco.

"Ya veo, ¿Pero acaso la policia ya sabe que tu novia y su mejor amiga estan secuestradas?"

"No y mejor. No quiero que entorpezcan las cosas"

"Pero es muy peligroso Fate-san"

"Lo sé, pero debo rescatar a Nanoha y a Hayate" Alicia apretó sus puños fuertemente.

"Entiendo, ¿Entonces, que hacemos?"

"Primero dime una cosa Tiida, ¿Tienes cámaras en el estacionamiento?"

"Sí, tengo en el estacionamiento y dentro del lugar"

"Perfecto, podrías enseñarnos las grabaciones de ayer?"

"Claro, pero no creo que les sirvan de mucho" Contestó extrañado Lanster.

"Nos servirán de mucho amigo. Podremos ver el auto de Veyron" Intervino Chrono.

"Bien, entonces vamos a la sala de vigilancia" Teana abrió la puerta de la oficina saliendo junto a Fate.

_ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA..._

Kenta siempre era de los primeros en llegar a la estación y así ser un ejemplo para los demás. Aunque eso era lo de menos por ahora. Ya que su mayor ambición es atrapar a los Testarossa. Kenta ya estaba empezando a dudar sobre la lealtad de su jefe, pues este le había dicho que dejara a esa familia en paz. Puesto que ellos tenían el poder que a Kenta le faltaba. Kaito Fuchida estaba siendo uno de sus sospechosos, aunque también se planteaba la idea de que tal vez su jefe hacía todo por miedo a perder su trabajo.

"Tengo que encontrarlos... esos delincuentes desgraciados..." Se dijo, sentándose en su lugar.

Kaito Fuchida estaba en su oficina, hablando por teléfono con Lindy, él ya se había dado cuenta de que su subordinado había llegado temprano como de costumbre. La llamada que estaba recibiendo era sobre apartar a Kenta de todo y que no metiera sus narices en donde no le importaba. Kaito llevaba varios minutos intentando hacerle entender a la empresaria que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para alejarlo, pero que este estaba empezando a sospechar.

"Lindy-san, sabes que hago todo lo que está a mi alcance"

_"Pues no veo esas acciones de tu parte. Tu estúpido policía no debe intervenir en el asunto de mis hijos" _

"Hago lo que puedo" Se quejó el hombre.

_"Escuchame bien Kaito, no te estoy pagando millones por nada. O lo sacas de sus malditas sospechas o lo mato. Y sabes que no es agradable cuando yo lo hago"_

Kaito empezó a ponerse nervioso, pues aquella peliverde era de temer cuando asesinaba a alguien, puesto que no sólo mataba a su víctima, si no que se encargaba de que alguien llevara el "regalo" de regreso a su familia.

"Sí, te juro que lo detendré"

_"Bien, ahora necesito que le hagas una visita a Gaiz. Y le hagas saber más del caso de mis hijos, tiene que preparar la excusa perfecta"_

"Bien, ahora mismo voy a su oficina"

_"Nos vemos Kaito, estaremos en contacto"_

"Hasta luego, Lindy-san" El jefe de la estación suspiró una vez que la llamada finalizó. Tenía que cumplir con las órdenes de Lindy o le iría muy mal. Su miedo era más a ella que a Gaiz.

_HANGAR TESTAROSSA..._

Lindy se sentó en la silla que había cerca y suspiró. Ya estaba empezando a desesperarse con Kenta, pues aquel policía parecía no tenerle miedo, al contrario es como si la provocara. Signum estaba con ella, vigilando que ninguno de los Takamachi, Shamal o Precia escucharan algo, ya que eso era un secreto. Sólo sus propios hijos y amigos estaban al tanto de los movimientos de Lindy. Nadie más tenía porque saber algo, eso era asunto de la peliverde y nada más.

"Signum, ya puedes relajarte" Lindy miró a la pelirosa con confianza.

"Lindy-san, ¿Acaso hay más problemas?" Curioseó

"Sólo el mismo de siempre. Kenta es un imbécil al creer que puede salirse con la suya"

"Ese bastardo, parece ser la sombra de todos"

"Si sigue así, lo tendré que matar" La peliverde sonrió socarronamente.

_"Así que Fate sacó las mismas facciones que Lindy-san..."_ Pensó "Bueno, pues merecido se lo va a tener"

"Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Pues hasta ahora el susodicho no ha hecho movimiento alguno" Las dos sonrieron satisfactoriamente.

"Espero que siga así"

Precia había estado con Momoko conversando un poco para bajarle la tensión. Las dos mujeres hablaban sobre la buena interacción de sus hijas, la pelinegra le decía que Fate le contaba mucho sobre Nanoha. Por otro lado Momoko le decía que su hija ya se veía enamorada desde antes. Precia sabía que los Takamachi no dejarían que Fate se volviera a cercar a ella después de lo que ha pasado. En parte estaba triste, porque sus tres hijos irían a un lugar horrible y porque los tres estaban sufriendo por un amor. Si bien Precia aún no sabía más de la interacción de Chrono con Amy, puesto que el peliazul le dijo que era mejor no nombrarla, pues sería como decirle que la hija de Isabelle lo odiaba demasiado. _"Fate, Alicia, Chrono... tengan cuidado..."_

_ATMOSPHERE..._

Teana ya había llevado a los demás a la sala en donde un chico vigilaba las cámaras de seguridad. Lanster les había enseñado desde que Veyron llegó hasta con las chicas con las que bebió y se fue. Fate estaba que hechaba humo, puesto que como era posible que ese cabrón se divirtiera y no le importara que alguien lo descubriera. Es un estúpido, fue lo que le dijo Fortis, mientras Cipha meneaba la cabeza en negación. Pues no creía que uno de sus hermanos fuera tan... pendejo.

"Ya tenemos las imágenes de su auto y placas. Ahora sólo debemos esperar a que regrese" Alicia estaba igual o peor que Fate, pues quería romperle la cara.

"Tendremos que quedarnos aquí, así sería más fácil atraparlo" Fate miraba nuevamente aquellas imágenes.

"Tienes razón, además lo principal es seguirlo hasta donde tiene a las chicas" Reinforce miró seriamente a todos.

"Tiida, ese pendejo te dijo algo más?" Preguntó Fate.

"Pues, dijo que regresaría para el evento"

"¿Evento?" Inquirió Verossa.

"Así es, en dos días el Atmosphere tendrá una fiesta V.I.P" Intervino Teana.

"¡Ese idiota! ¡Se supone que no debería dejarse ver y es lo primero que hace!" Gritó Alicia.

"Veyron tiene debilidad por el alcohol" Informó Cipha.

"Además de que tal vez este lugar sea uno de sus favoritos" Agregó Fortis.

"Viene por unas zorras, se las coge y luego se regresa al lugar en donde tiene a Nanoha" Fate golpeó el escritorio.

"Tenemos que estar aquí durante dos malditos días, además de que debemos decirle a Lindy lo que está pasando aquí" Chrono miró a su hermana.

"Llámale y dile todo. Quiero que mantenga informados a los Takamachi y a Shamal" Ordenó Fate.

"De acuerdo" Chrono sacó su celular y salió de la habitación, para hablar más privadamente.

"¿Cuál será el plan, Enforcer?" Preguntó Teana.

"Ahora mismo se los explico, sólo esperemos a Chrono" Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Una vez que el peliazul le contó a Lindy lo que había pasado, iba a colgar pero la peliverde le dijo que quería hablar con Fate, así que obedeciendo, Chrono entró a la habitación. "Fate, Lindy quiere hablar contigo"

"Esta bien" La rubia tomó el teléfono ofrecido y salió del lugar.

"¿Que pasa, Lindy?" Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

_"Es sobre Kenta, debes ser cuidadosa, ese policía parece no tener miedo. También para decirte que mandé a Kaito con Gaiz" _

"Así que será él quien lleve nuestro caso" Fate sonrió irónicamente.

_"Claro, sabes que él es de fiar"_

"¿De cuánto será la pena?" Preguntó yendo directo al grano.

_"Mínimo dos años Fate... no puedo hacer nada con lo que pasó en TSAB. Hay testigos que dicen que tu estuviste ahí, además de que te vieron armada"_

"Dos años eh? Supongo que es mi castigo"

_"No puedo decirte nada ante eso..."_

"No lo esperaba de todos modos... Sólo quiero pedirte un favor"

_"Dime...¿De que trata?"_

"Quiero que dejes vivo a Kenta, que sea él quién me arreste... Además cuando esto acabe quiero que cuides a Nanoha... no la veré en dos años"

_"Te lo prometo"_

"Gracias y te quiero viejo ingrato" Lindy rió ante esto, pues a su hija le encantaba molestarla diciéndole así.

_"Yo también te quiero, mocosa" _Fate cortó la llamada, suspirando entró nuevamente al lugar...

_EN ALGUN LUGAR DE MID-CHILDA..._

Nanoha y Hayate estaban sentadas en unas sillas, mientras Yunno terminaba de atarlas bien a ellas. Las dos amigas estaban como si nada y ni se inmutaban a las "palabras de miedo" que según Yunno les decía para intimidarlas. Ellas sabían perfectamente que los hermanos Testarossa no las habían abandonado, como su "amigo" les hacía creer. Las dos estaban en un estado neutral, en la que las palabras de Yunno les entraban por un oído y les salía por el otro. Hayate quería gritarle que era un idiota al creer que era mejor que ellos, puesto que no era así. Yunno no era más que una marioneta para Veyron.

El rubio había intentado besar forzosamente a la cobriza, pero falló al intento ya que la chica había sacado fuerzas para darle una buena bofetada, mientras le gritaba que nunca lo iba a querer de esa forma, que su amor le pertenecía a Fate y a nadie más. Que sus labios tenían una dueña y que su alma no estaba completa si no era con ella. Es por eso que Yunno tuvo que amarrarlas a las sillas.

Lo que su amada le había dicho, le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora lo que tanto deseaba era matar a Fate, matarla y que así dejara de lastimarlo tanto. El rubio estuvo apunto de regresar aquella bofetada, pero los zafiros de Nanoha no le mostraban miedo, sólo un profundo rencor. Con lágrimas saliendo de sus esmeraldas, la observó un buen rato, pensando que así a Nanoha no le quedaría de otra más que arrepentirse de lo que dijo. Pero nada pasó, las palabras nunca salieron de aquellos labios. _"Te Odio como no tienes idea Fate" _ Pensó. Yendose a otro lado en donde nadie lo viera llorar.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en venir por nosotras?" Hayate miró a su amiga.

"No lo sé Hayate-chan, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será pronto" Nanoha le sonrió a su amiga.

"Cuando esto acabe, le diré a Ali-chan que vayamos de viaje"

"¿Y a donde quieres ir?"

"Pues no sé, cualquier lugar sería bueno" Las dos amigas se sonrieron más animadamente. _"Fate-chan... sigo esperando por ti..."_

_ATMOSPHERE..._

Fate les explicó a todos de que iría el plan. Todo estaba en orden y todos ya sabían que hacer. El plan consistía en que en esos días estarían al pendiente de Veyron, no harían ningún movimiento en falso ya que tener a la policía en esos instantes no era lo apropiado. Lo segundo es avisar a los demás chicos que estuvieran preparados, pues tan pronto como vieran al enemigo. actuarían. Y tercero, Teana se encargaría de llevar a Nanoha y a Hayate al hangar en donde las familias de las chicas estarían esperando por ellas. De ahí trataba lo de ir en un auto igual al de Fate, pues la rubia no regresaría al Hangar, ni ninguno de sus amigos y hermanos. Ellos distrairían a la policía y se dejarían arrestar.

"Señoritas, fue un gusto haber estado con todos ustedes" Dijo Fate, haciendo reír a todos.

"Lo mismo podemos decir Fate-san, espero que cuando lleguemos a salir de ahí, empecemos de nuevo, pero esta vez con el pie derecho" Fortis estiró su mano para poder estrechar la de su jefa.

"Tenlo por seguro. Ninguno de nosotros se inmutara" Fate estrechó aquella mano.

"No mueran o juro que soy capaz de sacarlos a todos del maldito infierno" Todos asintieron.

"Bueno, Tiida. Empecemos a planear el evento. ¿Que te parece?" Reinforce le sonrió amistosamente.

"Claro, Reinforce-san" Los dos ahora amigos salieron de la habitación y se fueron a planear el tan esperado evento.

"Teana, ¿Tomamos algo?" Fate le sonrió

"Claro Fate-san, la casa invita" Verossa rió divertido y se fue junto a ellas.

"Chrono, no te hagas gay" Alicia miró a su hermano divertidamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Por que lo dices?" Preguntó confundido.

"Porque en la prisión para varones no todos suelen ser tan... hombres"

"No sé si ya te lo había dicho antes onee-chan pero... eres una idiota" Chrono se hizo el indignado.

"Ah... eres tan aburrido, mejor vamos a tomar algo"

En todo ese día los amigos estuvieron bebiendo y conversando sobre las cosas que habían pasado juntos durante mucho tiempo. Todos querían relajarse un poco antes de toda la acción. pues no querían que los nervios se apoderaran de ellos. Reinforce, le dijo a Fate que iría por Vita y pasaría con Ginga, para hablar sobre el tema. Fate le dijo que tuviera cuidado, la peliblanca asintiendo salió de aquel lugar, directo hacía la casa de una vecina, quien feliz cuidaba a la pequeña.

En todo su camino, Reinforce pensaba en sí sería una buena idea, pues Ginga y ella ya no tenían una relación y hace días que no la veía. Después de aquel secuestro, Reinforce decidió que estar lejos de ella era lo mejor. No quería que algo más le pasara ni a ella ni a su familia. Pero su hermana no podía estar siempre con aquella vecina. Así que decidida llegó a la casa de una bella mujer y tocó. Mirando para todos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie la había seguido.

Escuchó como una puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos 30 hermosa y con una bonita sonrisa. La mujer al ver a Reinforce la abrazó, la peliblanca se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Rein-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó la bella mujer, sin soltarla.

"B-Bien, gracias por preguntar" Reinforce seguía sorprendida.

"Que bueno, pero pasa por favor" La mujer soltó a la peliblanca y la dejó entrar.

"Gracias, emm... venía por Vita"

"Vita-chan, esta durmiendo. ¿Gustas algo?"

"No así estoy bien, gracias" Reinforce se estaba empezando a sentir incómoda.

"Por cierto Rein-chan, ¿Donde has estado?"

"Pues trabajando, ya sabe a veces tengo que viajar"

"Oh por favor deja los modales" La mujer se sentó a lado de la chica.

"Pero-" La peliblanca fue interrumpida por un beso. "Tadao-san, ¿Q-Que haces?" Reinforce trató de quitarse a la mujer.

"No te lo había dicho antes pero... me gustas Rein-chan"

"¿Q-Que?" Reinforce estaba atónita

"Así como lo oyes, ¿Yo no te gusto?" Tadao hizo una carita adorable.

"N-No es eso, eres una mujer hermosa pero..."

"¿Pero?" Tadao se acercó más a ella.

"P-Pero yo-" Vita iba saliendo de la habitación algo soñolienta, así que viendo a su hermana, se abalanzó hacía ella.

"¡Onee-chan!" Gritó emocionada.

"Vita, te extrañe" Reinforce le dio un beso en su frente.

"Yo también" Vita se aferró más a su hermana.

"Gracias por cuidar de ella, Tadao-san" Reinforce se sonrojó un poco.

"No es nada Rein-chan, Vita-chan se ha portado muy bien"

"Onee-chan, quiero un helado"

"Vamos por uno, entonces" Reinforce se levantó cargando a su hermana.

"Nosotras nos retiramos, Tadao-san. Y de verdad muchas gracias"

"Espero verlas pronto" La hermosa mujer le dio otro beso a la peliblanca, sólo que esta vez en la mejilla.

"H-Hasta luego" Las hermanas salieron de aquella casa dirigiéndose al BMW.

Reinforce acomodó a su hermana en el asiento trasero, una vez que todo estuvo seguro, ella entró también. Observando una última vez a Tadao, quien le mandó un beso. _"Es hermosa pero... es mucho para mi"_

El BMW empezó a arrancar directo a la casa de Ginga. Rein miraba a todos lados para ver si no había alguna patrulla cerca. Tuvo que estar precavida a cada momento, pues su hermana pequeña iba con ella. Rein la miró unos instantes, notando que iba mirando todos los lugares. Un dolor llegó a su corazón al saber que no la vería por algo de tiempo. _"Vita... por favor perdoname a mí y a Signum por dejarte sola un tiempo..."_

Llegando a la residencia Nakajima, Rein pudo ver que Subaru estaba en el jardín riendo con Ginga. La peliblanca sonrió al ver a la pelimorada tan feliz. Eso es lo que ella quería para Ginga. Aparcando el auto en la entrada de la residencia, dicha chica salió del auto.

Subaru había volteado a ver aquel auto ya que para ella no era familiar. Al ver que de el salía una chica demasiado familiar. Sonrió, pues su hermana aunque demostrara que estaba feliz, por dentro estaba mal, pues en los ojos de Ginga se dejaba ver una enorme tristeza.

"Mira quién llegó, Gin-nee" Subaru seguía observando a la chica.

La nombrada volteó hacía la misma dirección que su hermana y su corazón se detuvo al ver a la persona que estaba en sus sueños, a quien quería por siempre a su lado. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus verdes ojos, mientras rápidamente se levantaba y corría hasta aquella persona.

"¡Rein-chan!" Ginga abrazó con mucho entusiasmo a la peliblanca.

"Hola, Ginga" El corazón de Rein estaba acelerado.

"Rein-chan, te extrañé demasiado" Las lágrimas de la pelimorada no dejaban de salir. Ante esto, la peliblanca empezó a sentirse peor. _"Quisiera decirte que estaré contigo siempre pero... por ahora no puedo... perdóname..."_

"Ginga, necesito hablar en privado contigo" Rein alejó un poco a Ginga, para verla a los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Inquirió la chica con curiosidad y miedo.

"Hablemos en privado... por favor" Ginga pudo ver en aquellos burdeos una preocupación enorme y una tristeza. _"¿Que te pasa, Rein-chan...?"_

"E-Esta bien"

"Subaru-san...¿Puedo encargarte a mi hermana?" La nombrada sólo asintió en acuerdo y se dirigió al auto, en donde Vita la saludaba tiernamente.

Ginga llevó a Reinforce hasta el estudio de su padre, en donde podrían hablar con total privacidad. Los padres de la chica seguían de viaje, puesto que ellos tenían demasiado trabajo, pero siempre procuraban hablar con sus preciadas hijas.

"Ya estamos en un lugar privado...¿Que sucede Rein-chan?"

"Ginga...yo...necesito que me hagas un favor..."

"¿Un favor?"

"Sí un favor. Es muy importante"

"Esta bien, dime ¿de que trata?"

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Reinforce se armó de valor para decirle lo siguiente: "Necesito que cuides a Vita por mi, por un tiempo"

Ginga se sorprendió un poco ante eso, pero recordó que el trabajo de Rein no era fácil, se decía que tal vez la chica no tenía el suficiente tiempo para cuidarla. Incluso Signum tenía mucho trabajo. La pelimorada sabía en lo que estaba metida la persona de su afecto, pero era algo que no le importaba, mientras la dejara estar a su lado, todo estaba bien. "Puedo hacerte ese favor Rein-chan,incluso si no me lo pidieras. Yo le tengo mucho cariño a Vita-chan, pero ¿De verdad que eso es todo lo que querías decirme?"

"No, verás. La verdad no sé en cuanto tiempo podré... volver por ella..."

"¿Q-Que tratas de decirme?" Ginga se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Ginga, yo... yo iré a prisión en poco tiempo y... no sé cuanto tiempo estaré ahí..." Reinforce miró aquellos bellos ojos y notó que volvían a dejar salir lágrimas.

"R-Rein-chan... no puedes... n-no puedes dejarme... no otra vez...haz p-pensado en que dirá Vita-chan...?" Dijo entre sollozos la bella chica.

"Lo he pensado... pero sé que entenderá... por favor Ginga...cuídala por mi" La peliblanca abrazó a la otra que seguía llorando. "Perdóname por esto... ni a ti... ni a Vita las quiero dejar pero, he cometido errores, de los que no me arrepiento"

"P-Pero... ¿Volverás... cierto?"

"Te lo prometo... volveré por ti y por Vita... te lo prometo Ginga-chan" Oír nuevamente su nombre dicho con cariño, hizo que su corazón latiera de felicidad, a pesar de que por ahora tendría que estar lejos de la persona que mas amaba. Levantando un poco su cabeza, la pelimorada miró unos instantes aquellos burdeos. Notó amor en ellos... y sin pensarlo se acercó a aquellos labios y los besó. Quería recordarlos... que se quedaran en su mente hasta que nuevamente pudiera sentirlos...

"Te amo Rein-chan..." Susurró

"Yo también te amo Ginga-chan" Y con un último beso sellaron aquella promesa.

Vita había comido el helado que su hermana le había prometido. Reinforce estuvo hablando con ella un buen rato, diciéndole que estaría lejos por un tiempo pero que, regresaría por ella pronto. La pequeña peliroja lloró, pues extrañaría a sus hermanas, las amaba porque eran lo último que le quedaban. Vita le prometió a su hermana que sería fuerte y que se portaría bien y que siempre esperaría por el regreso de las dos. Signum a pesar de estar lejos en ese momento, también su corazón lloraba; lloraba porque perdió a la chica que más quería y porque dejaría sola a su hermana. Ella no quizo despedirse de Vita porque sin duda alguna regresaría por ella. Y le daría una vida mejor, la llevaría a los lugares que quisiera. Le dedicaría tiempo. Ella le había dicho a Reinforce _"Esa pequeña estará bien... es una niña fuerte... por algo es una Wolkenritter... yo la amo apesar de que no se lo demuestre siempre... por eso no me despediré porque yo Signum Wolkenritter siempre velaré por ella"_

_"Tan testaruda como Fate eh... Signum" _Pensó Rein mientras entraba al auto para ir de nuevo al lugar donde estaban sus amigos. _"Pero tienes razón... somos unas Wolkenritter..."_

El BMW regresó al Atmosphere con mucha cautela, una vez que entró, se fue hacía sus amigos. Observó a Fate, quien parecía estar pensativa, poco a poco se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro. "¿En que piensas... Fate?"

Sonriendo, Fate miró a su amiga y le dijo : "En como jodidos voy a molestar a Kenta" Y con esto se rieron de buena gana.

"¿Cómo te fue con Ginga?"

"Bien y mal..." Fate alzó una ceja en curiosidad.

"Tengo tiempo, dime"

"Bueno, pues me fue bien porque la ví de nuevo y porque aceptó cuidar a Vita y mal porque no las veré en un tiempo..."

"Las verás dentro de dos años, Rein..."

"¿Dos años?"

"Esa es la pena miníma"

"maldita sea..."

"No vale de nada enojarse... todos estamos perdiendo aquí" Fate miró su whiskey

"Dime que empezaremos de nuevo, ya sabes, en otro lugar"

"Por supuesto que empezaremos en otro lado, Shari ya tiene el lugar indicado"

"¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?"

"Tokio"

"Tokio... me gusta. ¿Crees que tengamos más aliados ahí?"

"Jajaja, tenlo por seguro"

"Bueno, entonces. Primero matemos al pendejo de Veyron"

"Hagámoslo" Rein se sirvió un poco de Vodka.

"Salud entonces" Fate levantó su whiskey

"Salud" Chocando las bebidas se las tomaron de un sorbo. _"Yunno Scrya... yo seré tu verdugo..."_

_DOS DÍAS DESPUES... ATMOSPHERE..._

El día más deseado para todos había llegado. Los amigos de los hermanos Testarossa habían estado en alerta a cualquier cosa, por un lado Signum con la policia. Verossa cuidando el local desde un punto en donde nadie lo viera. Zafira y Sakura preparando más armas, entre ellas explosivos. Los familiares de las dos chicas secuestradas estaban ansiosos pues el día había llegado y finalmente podrían volver a ver a su hija y hermana. Shamal no se le despegaba a Signum ya que quería estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurriera. Shari por su parte estaba preparando mini-cámaras y sensores de movimiento. La chica les explicaba a los Takamachi que ella hacía eso para que sus amigos estuvieran alerta de cuantos enemigos eran y que las cámaras eran para ver como iba todo y así saber si no había más de una persona lastimada.

Fortis y Cipha le habían dicho a Fate que ellos se encargarían de Veyron, pues tenían que resolver eso entre ellos. La rubia con mucho gusto les autorizó eso, ya que así aquel chico estaría distraído un buen tiempo.

Alicia y Chrono se comunicaban con Vice para saber sobre los autos. Vice les había dicho que ya todo estaba en orden. En total saldrían once autos deportivos y modificados del hangar, sumándole cinco camionetas blindadas de color negro.

Verossa mantenía comunicación con los policias aliados a ellos, les había dicho que en cuanto él les diera la señal, dieran aviso de que había un "atentado" y así Kenta llegara por ellos.

"Muy bien, el evento empieza a las 6pm. Por lo tanto tendremos buena vista de la carretera a la hora de seguir al bastardo de Veyron. También debemos estar al tanto de si trae a alguien más con él. Para eso esta Verossa en un lugar discreto vigilando todo" Informó Fate.

"Haremos lo que sea, Fate" Alicia se puso a lado de su hermana.

"Nosotros rescataremos a las chicas" Chrono se les unió.

"Entonces... que empiece la acción" Asintiendo, todos se fueron a la sala de vigilancia, en donde estaban al tanto de todos los lugares enfocados.

Faltaba alrededor de unos minutos para que las personas empezaran a entrar. Tiida estaba en las puertas del lugar, observando discretamente si entre la multitud estaba Veyron. La fila era enorme por lo que no tuvo más remedio que esperar un poco para poder enfocarlo.

A lo lejos pudo ver un auto negro y lujoso, al ver quien lo conducía sonrió satisfactoriamente, pues era su hermana Tea, ya que ella había sido mandada al Hangar por las cosas que necesitarían, entre ellas las cosas que Shari había hecho. La chica se empezó a acercar a su hermano como si nada, puesto que Veyron a ella no la conocía así que peligro alguno no había. Sonriéndole entró al lugar dirigiéndose a donde seguramente estaban los demás. Fate la vió desde una de las pantallas, y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Esa mocosa, actúa tan natural"

Al instante Teana entró con una mochila. "He traído las cosas"

"Eres buena, mocosa" Fate le sonrió y tomó la mochila

"Un poco" La rubia sólo meneó la cabeza divertidamente, sin perder más tiempo abrió la mochila y de ahí sacó auriculares inálambricos, bombas de humo, navajas militares etc.

Teana al ver todo eso se sorprendió, pues en su vida jamás había visto todo eso. "Ahora me siento de verdad en una misión" Ante esto los demás rieron.

"Jajaja, ¿Pensabas que sólo usaríamos armas?" Preguntó una divertida Fate.

"Pues... sí" Teana rió torpemente.

"Jajaja, ahora deja que veas nuestra ropa" Intervino Fortis, ya que a él le había tocado ir por la ropa adecuada.

Sacando los vestuarios, pudo ver más la cara de sorpresa de Teana ya que todo consistía en un completo traje militar color negro. "Wow" Fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos todos" Alicia tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Al instante los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto afuera el local estaba Tiida, recibiendo a la gente. Conforme todos pasaban, entre ellos no pudo ver a Veyron. _"Supongo que es de los últimos en llegar" _Pensó.

Después de haber recibido a toda la gente, no vió al tan esperado Veyron por ninguna parte del lugar. Fate por su parte estaba enojada, pues estaban perdiendo tiempo.

"¿Donde mierda esta Veyron?" Preguntó desesperada.

"Tranquila Fate-san, nuestro hermano es siempre de las personas más lentas en llegar a un lugar" Dijo Cipha.

"Espero que no tarde tanto..." Fate volvió a mirar las pantallas que enfocaban varias partes del lugar.

Verossa por su parte, seguía atento en ver el vehículo de Veyron, observaba todos los alrededores con cautela. A unas cuantas calles pudo ver a una de las chicas con las que se había ido Hückebein. Sus ojos seguían atentamente a la chica, hasta que vió que saludaba a alguien. Tomando sus binoculares, enfocó a la otra persona y ahí... lo pudo ver. El tan esperando "invitado" estaba vestido de una forma más juvenil, diferente a su forma ruda de vestir. "Por eso no podía reconocerte, desgraciado" Se dijo sonriendo, mientras seguía observándolos. Veyron se había teñido el cabello también, por eso le fue inreconocible a Verossa.

Poniéndose su auricular, el peliverde estaba listo para decirle a su jefa que Veyron ya había llegado.

"Fate-chan, aquí Verossa. ¿Me escuchas?"

_"Te escucho fuerte y claro"_ Respondió Fate.

"He localizado al objetivo... repito he localizado al objetivo"

_"¿Donde está y con quién?"_

"Esta a unas cuantas personas cerca de la entrada, tiene de acompañante a una de las chicas con las que se fue aquella noche"

Fate miró a una de las cámaras enfocadas en la entrada, intentando ver a Veyron. _"El objetivo esta vestido con un saco color blanco, y pantalón negro. Su acompañante es una rubia" _Haciendo caso a las descripciones, los burdeos de Fate empezaron a mirar a todas las personas.

"Lo tengo" Fate sonrió

_"Por lo que veo viene solo Fate-chan..."_

"Muy bien, pero de todos modos mantente al tanto de todo, Verossa"

_"Cómo órdenes"_ La rubia cortó la comunicación y se puso atenta a observar cada uno de los movimientos del ahora peliazul.

"Así que el imbécil decidió hacerse un cambio de look, eh?" Alicia miraba con odio al chico que se mostraba en la pantalla.

"Eso parece, de todos modos, sigamos enfocándolo" Fate le hizo una seña a Fortis para que la cámara hiciera un zoom en Veyron.

Mientras tanto en el Hangar Testarossa, los demás escuchaban atentamente la conversación que todos los chicos sostenían. Los Takamachi ahora estaban ansiosos, pues por lo que oyeron Veyron ya estaba en aquel lugar, disfrutando del ambiente.

Signum por su parte se había ido a cambiar pues pronto se iría con los que quedaban, a la misión. Shamal había visto su atuendo, y algo dentro de ella dolió, pues a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo a Signum. Sabía que era arriesgoso, pero aún así, cumpliría con entregar a su hermana a salvo. La rubia quería hablar con ella, pero la misma no le hacía caso, es como si no estuviera ahí, pues sus ojos no la volvieron a mirar. No desde que ella le dijo que ya no quería saber de ella.

Shari estaba algo nerviosa, pues no quería que a ninguno de sus amigos les pasara algo, a pesar de que los ayudaba, su miedo no se iba. Tardaría un poco en volverlos a ver, confíaba en que ellos pronto la buscarían. Zafira le dijo que se llevara a Sakura, puesto que no quería que le pasara nada. La chica asintió en acuerdo, pues la nueva integrante, estaba siendo muy eficaz en lo que hacía. Ella participaría en todo, sólo que llendo junto a Zafira como francotirador.

En Mid-childa todo estaba normal, puesto que Veyron les había dicho a todos que regresaría tarde ya que se iría de fiesta. Había invitado a Yunno, pero este no quizo ir. Veyron le había dicho que dejara a esa mujer en paz, pues era más que obvio que jamás lo iba a querer de esa manera. El rubio ignorando lo demás, regresó junto a las chicas, vigilándolas muy bien. Tenía el presentimiento que ese día, algo más pasaría y que claro, no sería para nada bueno.

Regresando al Atmosphere, los hermanos Testarossa, se encontraban arreglando los últimos ajustes a sus cosas. Fate cargaba sus armas favoritas. Alicia iba con una SPAS color negra y Chrono traía una AK-47. Reinforce por su parte cargaba una XK-11. Teana cargaba una Magpul Masada, Veyron y Cipha unas AA-12. Todos con armas muy potentes y buenas.

"Tal vez haga un desastre haya fuera, pero sólo así podremos hacer que Veyron huya en su auto" Fate sacó una de sus pistolas y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, en donde estaba el bastardo de Veyron.

A paso lento y como si nada, Fate iba pasando entre la multitud que estaba bailando relajadamente. Ahí entre tantos bailaba el enemigo de la rubia. Sonriendo traviesamente, Fate alzó su arma y empezó a disparar al aire. Toda la gente empezó a gritar. Acercándose más Fate quedó a unos cuantos metros del chico. "Veyron! Amigo mío, cuanto tiempo sin verte"

El nombrado se sorprendió, y como pudo empezó a correr entre la multitud. Fate lo dejó correr un poco. "3...2...1...¡Ahora!" Fate le dió la señal a sus amigos y pronto todos, empezaron a salir corriendo directo a sus autos.

Veyron por su parte sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar a quién fuera, con tal de ganar tiempo. "¡Maldita sea!" Gritó, corriendo más rápido.

"¡No dejen que ese bastardo se escape!" Gritó Alicia, llendo directo a su auto.

"Verossa, te veo a mi lado derecho" El peliverde arrancó su auto rápidamente.

_"Fate, espero órdenes"_ Dijo Signum comunicándose por el auricular.

"Que empiecen a salir todos, Shari puso los rastreadores, cierto?"

_"Así es"_

"Entonces, date prisa y alcanzanos, ese bastardo no debe escaparse"

Terminada la comunicación, Signum empezó a dar ordenes de irse ya. Vice, Zafira y Sakura rápidamente subieron a sus respectivos autos y se fueron. Los familiares de las chicas sólo observaban todo, pues no sabían que decirles. Shari los ignoró por completo, centrándose más en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El auto de Veyron iba como alma que llevaba el diablo, pues intentaba perder a sus enemigos, burlando a otros automovilistas del sentido contrario de la calle. Fate sólo apretaba más su volante, mientras le metía más velocidad a su vehículo. Teana le seguía de cerca, igualmente burlando los obstáculos, detrás de ella iba Alicia siendo seguida por Verossa y Chrono. Reinforce había decidido tomar un atajo, por lo cuál se separó de ellos.

_"Todos, tengan cuidado, ha llegado un aviso a la policía de que hay corredores ilegales, obstruyendo las calles" _Informó Shari.

"No te preocupes, por ellos ahora. Nuestro objetivo parece estar perdiendo la cabeza" Fate esquivó otro auto.

_"Fate-san, estamos cerca de una curva" _ Teana miraba la pantalla que había cerca de su volante.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Teana?" Alicia, esquivó dos autos, quedando a lado de Chrono.

_"Hay personas pasando ahora mismo la calle"_ Ante esto, todos miraron al frente y en efecto, la gente estaba pasando ahora mismo la calle.

"Maldita sea" Fate observó si había algo más de espacio.

_"Fate, haremos un drift, podemos hacerlo"_ Animó Chrono.

"Tiene que ser rápido, procuren no perder el control del auto"

Veyron acelerando más, evitó a la gente. Los traúsentes rápidamente iban quitandose de ahí, pues más autos iban acercándose. El chico al ver que ya no tenía cerca a sus enemigos, rió como loco. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que de su lado izquierdo saliera un auto que ya reconocía, Reinforce se puso a su lado y bajando la ventanilla, le sonrió para luego hacerle la seña del dedo medio. "Te vas a joder Veyron"

El nombrado frunció el ceño y trató de sacar del camino a la peliblanca, pero falló cuando la chica logró quedar atrás de él. Frustrado, siguió su camino.

Kenta había empezando a dirigir unas cuantas patrullas, ya que recibió una llamada, en donde le decían que había personas causando revuelo en las calles de Uminari.

"Seguro que son los hermanos Testarossa..." Se dijo, tomando su abrigo.

De la estación de policía empezaron a salir cientos de vehículos, directo hacía la dirección que les habían dado.

Kenta empezó a comunicarse con otras estaciones de policía para pedir apoyo. No pasó mucho cuando, uno de sus colegas le dijo que ya tenía a varios policias detrás de aquellos locos. El detective rió, ya que se decía que pronto él triunfaría.

_"Fate, se acercan policías" _ Alicia y Chrono iban a unos metros más atrás de Teana y Fate.

"No te preocupes por ellos. En cualquier momento los perdemos"

_"Debo decirles que Kenta a pedido ayuda"_ Intervino Shari.

"Parece que no puede solo" Fate río burlonamente.

Pronto otros autos, empezaron a seguir a la rubia, ella mirando por el retrovisor notó que eran Signum y los demás. "Tardaste un poco, ¿no crees, Signum?"

_"Vaya, ya vas a empezar a reclamar?" _La pelirosa sonrió

"Eres una lenta" Fate esquivó más autos.

Signum metiendo más velocidad, alcanzó a Fate quedando de su lado derecho. "Ahora soy lenta" La rubia sólo rió y siguió su camino.

Veyron estaba maldiciendo a la peliblanca pues le seguía muy de cerca, de vez en cuando Reinforce para molestarlo, le pegaba al auto. "Guíame hasta ellas..."

Kenta iba manejando su auto a una velocidad ilegal, mientras escuchaba atentamente su radio. _"Detective Kenta...¿Me escucha?" _Dijo un oficial.

"Aquí Kenta, ¿Que sucede?"

_"Los causantes de todo el revuelo están llendo directo a la pista"_

"Debemos darles alcanze rápido"

_"Ya hay unas cuantas patrullas alertas obstruyéndoles el paso"_

"Perfecto" Sonriendo malévolamente Kenta siguió su camino.

Veyron que seguía en delantera, seguido por Reinforce, intentó una vez más quitarla de su camino. Ahora que iban por la pista, tenía más oportunidad de perderla. Lo que él no esperaba era que en una curva, había patrullas obstruyendo el paso.

"¡No me chinguen!" Gritó desesperado

La peliblanca se dio cuenta a tiempo y pudo disminuir un poco la velocidad. "Fate, hay policias estorbando"

_"Veyron hará algo estúpido para quitarlos de ahí, aún así no lo pierdas... estamos a unos cuantos autos detrás de ti"_

"De acuerdo"

Los policias observaban como dos autos iban acercándose así que asegurándose en sus autos, empezaron a apuntar al primer vehículo. _"Ríndanse no podrán pasar de aquí"_ Habló un policía por un megáfono.

"No me vengan con eso" Dijo Veyron acelerando más.

La autoridad al ver que no hacían caso a su advertencia, empezaron a disparar. Reinforce sabía que Veyron de una manera u otra pasaría a la fuerza. "¿Que harás, Veyron?" Preguntó al aire.

Su pregunta no tardó en ser contestada, pues el idiota de Veyron, importándole muy poco que le estuvieran disparando, aumentó la velocidad, estrellando su auto con dos patrullas. Y como si no fuera poco, siguió arrancancando hasta que pasó entre ellas.

"Ja! ¡SON UNOS IMBECILES!" Gritó, sacando su mano por la ventanilla, haciéndoles una seña.

Reinforce tan sólo se quedó atónita ya que la estupidez de aquel chico era incomparable. Acelerando nuevamente, atravesó el lugar. Siguiendólo nuevamente. "Eres un idiota" La peliblanca encontró a su objetivo.

"Fate, ten cuidado con aquellas patrullas" Adivirtió

_"No te preocupes... los policias siguen sorprendidos por lo que pasó"_ Fate miró por su retrovisor. "Ahora si te pasaste..." rió de buena gana.

La rubia sonrió más pues ya podía oír algunas sirenas. "Todos, dense prisa y pierdan a esos inútiles" Ordenó.

Cambiando de velocidad, Fate fue acercándose a Rein, hasta que el auto de Kenta golpeó la parte trasera del suyo. "Ya te habías tardado..." Burdeos miraron aquel vehículo.

"Tengo al pez gordo..." Kenta se puso a lado de Fate.

"Oh, Hola Kenta, es un gusto verte de nuevo" Saludó de lo más tranquila.

"Detén el auto Testarossa" Ordenó el hombre.

"¿Estas loco? No ves que me estoy divirtiendo"

"¡Estas haciendo un desmadre!" Gritó Kenta

"Ah pero que modales tienes, ¿Acaso yo te estoy agrediendo?"

"¡Sólo detén el maldito auto!"

"Esta bien" Fate hizo como que le obedecía, mientras en el asiento del copiloto tenía una de sus armas favoritas. Sonriendo traviesamente, la agarró.

Kenta la seguía todavía sólo que a una velocidad más tranquila. Sonriendo, pensó que ya tenía a la chica. Pero por estar en sus nubes, no se dió cuenta cuando Fate apuntó hacía uno de sus neumáticos. "No te creas victorioso" Y así, disparó.

El hombre al darse cuenta de que la rubia lo engañó, no hizo más que maldecir al ver como otra vez aquel flamante auto se iba a una velocidad ilegal. "¡Malditos hermanos Testarossa. LOS ODIO!"

Una vez que se deshizo de Kenta, Fate alcanzó a Reinforce, posicionándose a su lado derecho. Veyron por su parte al ver el auto de su enemiga, se enfureció más. Sabía que estaba en problemas, y lo peor era que ya estaba llegando al lugar. "Debo deshacerme de ellas, pronto"

"Rein, dispárale el rastreador" Ordenó la rubia.

_"Bien..."_ La peliblanca sacó una pistola especial, apuntó a la parte trasera del vehículo y disparó. Dejando en el un pequeño aparato que les diría hasta donde llegaría Veyron.

_"Hecho"_

"Disminuye la velocidad... Signum prepárate, seguiremos a este bastardo con cautela"

_"De acuerdo..."_ Todos habían oído lo que su jefa dijo así que poco a poco fueron bajando la velocidad.

"Vamos, estúpido. LLévame hasta Hayate" Alicia miró hacía el auto de su hermano, observándolo que estaba muy serio.

Veyron miró a sus lados y luego por el retrovisor, notando que absolutamente nadie lo seguía. Sonriendo, siguió su camino hasta el viejo edificio. De su guantera sacó unos cigarros, tomó uno y lo prendió, dándole unas caladas. "Creí que eras más inteligente, Fate"

Confiado en que todo ese desastre había terminado, Veyron llegó a su destino. Sin mirar su auto, entró al lugar. Algunos lo saludaron, el sólo con un gesto les respondía, subiendo hasta una de las tantas habitaciones que había ahí. LLegó hasta Yunno, quien estaba vigilando a las simpáticas chicas.

"Oye Yunno, adivina que" Veyron le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, las chicas al oírlo le pusieron atención.

"¿Que pasa?" Yunno se levantó de su lugar.

"Ví a la idiota de Fate" Nanoha se sorprendió.

"¿Y?" El rubio le restaba importancia a eso.

"Pues que me quería seguir hasta aquí, pero jajaja no pudo alcanzarme" Respondiendo de una manera altanera.

"¿Enserio? Creí que era la más rápida" Yunno estaba que no se la creía, ya que ¿Fate conduciendo lento? Eso si era una sorpresa.

"Pues, ya ves, las cosas cambian" Veyron miró a las dos chicas. "Ahora ya lo saben ustedes. Fate jamás vendrá por las dos porque nisiquiera fue capaz de alcanzarme" Soplándoles el humo del cigarro en la cara salió de ahí con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mientras tanto Fate estaba junto al auto de Signum con una tablet que les indicaba la dirección en donde Veyron estaba. Juntando a todos los chicos, empezaron a planear la estrategia. "Ya sabemos donde está el desgraciado. Ahora sólo debemos esperar las cinco camionetas" Fate fumaba para quitarse ansiedad de lo que pasaría.

"No tardan, están a unos cinco minutos de llegar" Zafira vigilaba que no hubieran patrullas cerca.

"Perfecto. ¿No hay más policias?" Inquirió Alicia.

"Ninguno, el camino está despejado"

"¿Cómo molestaste a Kenta, Fate?" Preguntó Rein.

"Pues le disparé a uno de sus neumáticos, jajaja a puesto a que se puso histérico"

"Jajaja, ¿Más? No lo creo" Chrono miraba a su hermana divertidamente.

"Espero que tengan buenas reservas de munición" Verossa, ponía un cartucho nuevo a su arma.

"Las tenemos" Fate le dio una última calada al cigarrillo para después tirarlo al pavimento y pisarlo.

Zafira que seguía al pendiente, pronto logró ver las camionetas aliadas. Haciéndoles una seña, entraron al mismo callejón. Fate por su parte sólo sonrió. "Ya estamos aquí, Fate-sama" Dijo uno de los subordinados

"¿Están listos?"

"¡Sí, Fate-sama!" Respondieron al unisono todos ellos.

"Entonces, vamos" La rubia subió a su auto rápidamente.

Y así once autos y cinco camionetas, empezaron su camino hacía un lugar bastante lejos. Fate iba apretando su volante, pues sabía que el infierno apenas empezaría. Alicia trataba de calmar sus nervios, Chrono sólo respiraba en un intento de calmarse. Signum y Reinforce sólo pensaban en salir vivas de todo eso. Verossa escuchaba música, Teana contenía sus ganas de ponerse más nerviosa. Fortis y Cipha, sólo pensaban en que harían cuando vieran a su hermano. Vice, Zafira y Sakura, ignoraban lo demás que no fuera rescatar a las chicas.

Kenta por su parte, estaba cambiando su neumático con algo de desesperación, pues ya había perdido bastante tiempo. Su desesperación también empezó cuando todos sus oficiales perdieron el rastro de los autos. Por más que recorrían las calles, no había rastro de ellos, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Más sin encambio Kenta no se daba por vencido, pues de que los atraparía, los atraparía.

En el Hangar todo estaba muy tenso, pues Fate le decía a Shari que estaban llegando al lugar en donde se escondían Yunno y Veyron. Los Takamachi rezaban por que todo saliera bien. Shiro se dijo que no haría nada en contra de Fate, sólo pedía que sacara a su hija sana y salva de ahí. Lindy estaba conversando con Kaito, para saber como iba el asunto de sus hijos. Por lo que le dijo Fuchida, Gaiz haría todo para que la noticia de que los hijos de la peliverde habían sido arrestados no saliera a la luz y se quedara como un secreto. No es que a Lindy le importe su imagen, más bien quería que todo eso no perjudicara a nadie. Más a Nanoha y a Hayate. Precia por su parte sentía los nervios a flor de piel, pues sus hijos estaban haciendo algo peligroso. La pelinegra se había puesto histérica cuando la policía intentaba detenerlos a todos. Su esposa intentaba calmarla, pero en el proceso se ganó una buena bofetada, la peliverde no se rindió. Hasta que logró sacarla de ese estado.

Nanoha y Hayate seguían sorprendidas con lo que les dijo Veyron, es que ¿Acaso nunca volverían a ver la luz del sol? ¿Fate y Alicia se habían dado por vencidas? Esas eran preguntas que inundaban sus mentes. Sin embargo la cobriza a pesar de eso seguía renuente en aceptar que su novia la dejaría ahí. _"No y definitivamente no. Fate-chan vendrá por mí. Yo sé que lo hará, mi corazón me lo dice..."_

Todos los buenos amigos, lograron llegar al lugar, notando que era bastante inseguro. Los autos habían sido estacionados unos metros atrás. ya que si Veyron no era tan tonto. Tendría a gente vigilando todo el lugar.

"Ese edificio es bastante viejo, tendremos que tener cuidado" Alicia miraba toda la arquitectura.

"Ese imbécil, mira que traer a las chicas a este lugar" Chrono miraba lo mismo que su hermana.

"Zafira, ves aquel edificio de allá?" Fate señalaba uno un poco menos alto que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

"Sí, tiene una buena vista" Zafira ya sabía lo que su amiga quería darle a entender.

"Ve con Sakura" Ordenó.

"Esta bien" Sakura miró unos instantes a la rubia, para después iniciar su caminata junto a Zafira.

"Por cierto, Sakura. Ten cuidado" La nombrada se sorprendió, pero comprendió bien el mensaje. Ella ya tenía algo de la confianza de la rubia.

"Tú también, Fate-san" Fate sólo le sonrió.

"Fate-chan, ¿Empezamos?" Inquirió Verossa, emocionado.

"Esperemos hasta que aquellos dos, nos avisen que están listos"

"Teana, tu me cubrirás junto a Alicia" Fate miró a la chica.

"De acuerdo, Fate-san"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de los de afuera" Vice sonrió

"Rein y yo les seguiremos el paso" Signum miró su arma.

"Yo las cuidare" Chrono les guiñó un ojo.

"Y nosotros nos encargaremos de ganar tiempo Fate-san" Fortis y Cipha sonrieron amistosamente.

"Se los recuerdo a todos por última vez... no mueran porque soy capaz de ir al infierno por ustedes" Fate miró a cada uno de sus amigos y estos asintieron

_"Fate-chan, tengo los planos de ese edificio, en total son 60 pisos" _Informó Shari.

"Bueno, tendremos que ser rápidos. Debemos volar todo este maldito lugar"

_"Les deseo a todos mucha suerte... estaré al pendiente de todos..."_

"Gracias, Shari. Cuando esto acabe... vete con Teana y su hermano"

_"Así lo haré Fate-chan... Te quiero mucho"_

"Yo también te quiero... cuídate Shari"

_"¿Sabías que eres una idiota? Me estas haciendo llorar..."_

"Jajaja, lo siento. Pero por ahora, no te preocupes tanto, ¿De acuerdo?

_"Sí, Fate-chan..."_

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la voz de Zafira logró quitar esa tensión. Él también estaba preocupado, pero debían hacer esto, por el bien de todos.

_"Estamos listos, Fate"_ Zafira ya podía verlos desde su francotirador.

"Bien, ¿Cuántos ves?"

_"Son 30 hombres vigilando el edificio"_

"¿Autos, cuantos?"

_"20 deportivos y 50 camionetas"_

"Perfecto" Fate sonrió malévolamente.

"¿Empezamos, Fate?" Preguntó Signum.

"Empecemos, abrenos paso Verossa" Indicó la rubia.

"Claro" Contestó el peliverde.

Signum, Reinforce, Verossa y Vice empezaron a acercarse sigilosamente al lugar vigilado, dando un rápido vistazo, pudieron saber cuantos tenían al frente. Preparando sus armas, decidieron empezar la acción. Antes de empezar el peliverde había sacado un puro, para así quitarse tensión.

"¡Hola! venimos a conversar con ustedes" Sonriendo el peliverde empezó a disparar.

Los chicos que vigilaban habían sido agarrados con la guardia baja, pues al momento que oyeron aquella voz, ya era tarde, pues estaban siendo atacados rápidamente. Disparos y más disparos es lo que oían los demás, Fate miró a sus hermanos unos instantes, para después regresar su atención a lo que pasaba. Una mirada fría apareció en sus burdeos. Era como si el diablo la hubiera poseído, pues toda señal de amabilidad desapareció totalmente de ella. Chrono y Alicia podían sentir como el aura de su hermana era aterradora. Más ellos no le tenían miedo.

"¡Signum! Lado izquierdo!" Gritó Verossa.

"¡Malditos!" La pelirosa disparaba a cuanto se le cruzara. "¡Rein! Date prisa con ese maldito sensor!"

"¡En eso estoy con un carajo!" La peliblanca llevaba varios minutos intentando deshacerse de algunos enemigos. Teniendo un lado despejado aventó un sensor de movimiento.

Shari que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, empezó a revisar su otra computadora, en la que le indicaba cuantas personas rodeaban el edificio.

_"Deben separarse, hay 10 hombres más escondidos entre los autos" _Avisó la chica.

"A la orden" Los tres tomaron caminos diferentes, dando con sus enemigos. Signum le había disparado a un auto hasta que éste, explotó.

_"Camino despejado, Fate"_

"Gracias, y no te quedes con toda la diversión"

La rubia les hizo una seña a los demás para que estuvieran listos y entraran. Todos asintiendo, empezaron a seguir a su jefa. Fate podía ver como sus amigos terminaban de matar a los enemigos. Teana por su parte estaba sorprendida de los tantos cadáveres que veía. Los subordinados de Fate junto con Vice eran los últimos y los que claro se quedarían en el primer piso.

"Todos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer..." Fate no los miró, tan sólo se enfocaba en lo suyo.

Chrono, Alicia y Teana se fueron junto a ella, mientras Fortis y Cipha se iban por otro lado. Signum, Reinforce y Verossa iban de guardias para sus amigos. Subiendo escaleras cautelosamente, todos sentían que esto apenas había empezado.

Por otro lado Veyron estaba en un estado histérico, pues ya había oído los disparos de afuera y claro a los recién llegados, el chico había tirado todo lo que tenía a su paso, pues su plan se le vino abajo en cuanto él había decidido ir a Uminari. Yunno estaba rojo del enojo, pues su peor pesadilla ya había llegado.

Nanoha y Hayate sólo estaban calladas, ya que no querían decirle a su "amigo" que las personas que él creía "inútiles" habían ido por ellas. Sólo se limitaban a observarlo y saber que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

"¡Veyron, debemos hacer algo!" Gritó Yunno.

"¡¿Y que demonios quieres hacer?! Esa miserable ya está aquí"

"¡Lo que sea! Debemos evitar que se lleve a las chicas"

"¡Preocupate por que no te mate!" Veyron pegó en la pared.

Pisos más abajo, Fate disparaba a todo el que se le ponía enfrente. Mientras risas locas salían de ella. Para Teana era nuevo eso, así que intentó no ponerse más nerviosa. La chica disparaba a los enemigos sin dudar.

"Zafira, ¿Alguna novedad?" Preguntó la Enforcer.

_"Si por novedad te refieres a que estoy viendo a un Veyron histérico..."_

"Jajaja, ahora ya sabe que conmigo no se juega. ¿Alguien más con él?"

_"Un chico rubio... al parecer está discutiendo con Veyron"_

"Scrya..." Fate escupió el nombre con rencor.

_"Están en el piso 52... las chicas están con ellos... atadas a unas sillas" _Zafira observaba por la mira de su rifle, sin percartarse que había enemigos apuntándole desde otro lugar. Sakura que estaba enfocando mejor, logró darse cuenta.

"¡Maldición! ¡Zafira, nos apuntan del lado este!" El nombrado logró ver un punto rojo en su cuerpo, rápidamente movió su rifle apuntando a los enemigos.

Balas empezaban a llegar a ellos, Zafira no podía enfocar ya que aquellos francotiradores no se lo permitían. Sakura por su parte se escondía detrás de un enorme anuncio, intentando tener una buena posición.

"¡Yo te cubro Zafira!" La chica empezó a disparar.

Fate oía los gritos y se preguntaba que estaba pasando, no pudo escuchar lo anterior ya que la estática era demasiado fuerte.

"Zafira, ¿Me oyes?" Intentó comunicarse. Pasados unos segundos no recibió respuesta.

"Shari, ¿Que pasa?"

_"Zafira y Sakura-chan están intentando deshacerse de algunos francotiradores"_

"Avísame cuando los hayan acabado"

_"Cómo órdenes Fate-chan"_

"Fortis, ¿Donde estás?"

_"En el piso 15, Fate-san. Debo decirte que estos cabrones están bien entrenados"_

"Sólo mátalos"

Fate y sus acompañantes subieron a otro piso, la rubia aventó un sensor de movimiento. Esperó hasta que Shari le avisara cuantos eran. _"30 Fate-chan" _

"Gracias. Bueno, Ali. ¿Podrías tirar una bomba de humo?"

"Con mucho gusto" La gemela hizó lo que le dijeron y rápidamente le quitó el seguro a la bomba y la aventó. Los enemigos al darse cuenta, levantaron sus armas, listos para disparar. Poco a poco el humo de hizo espeso y los hombres ya no podían ver nada. Tampoco escuchaban ruidos.

Fate por su parte, caminaba sigilosamente, mientras sacaba su navaja. Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, empezó a matar. Cortaba el cuello de sus enemigos o simplemente les enterraba la navaja. Alicia y Chrono golpeaban a otros. Los hermanos Testarossa, habían entrenado arte marcial. Así que eso les era fácil. Teana por su parte estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso ya llevaban tiempo haciendo eso? Se preguntó.

Despejandose un poco aquella nube de humo, los hombres que sobraban podían ver a varios de los suyos ya muertos. Fate se puso enfrente de uno y empezó a hablarle. "Hola, espero que te estés divirtiendo" La rubia le apuntó en la cabeza. "Nos vemos amigo" El hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que la rubia le disparó rápidamente.

"¡Maldita zorra!" Gritó uno, disparando en dirección de Fate.

Chrono que estaba cerca, corrió hasta el hombre y de una patada lo mandó a volar hacía la pared. Acercándose a su víctima, el peliazul le sonrió. "Es de mala educación dirigirse así a una chica" Chrono le apuntó y sin esperar respuesta lo mató.

Los demás por su parte estaban con la boca abierta, no se movían pues estaban en un estado de shock. Pues ¿Cómo era posible que ellos pudieran hacer eso? Lástima que nunca lo sabrían puesto que todos empezaron a disparar, haciendo toda una masacre.

Fortis y Cipha que ya habían oído donde estaba su hermano, siguieron avanzando lo más rápido que podían para alcanzar a Veyron. Los dos hermanos no hablarían con él, tan sólo irían a matarlo sin decir un 'hola' a ellos ya no les importaba si eran hermanos o no.

Veyron por su parte le dijo a Yunno que se fuera con las chicas al último piso y que si alguna se quería pasar de lista, que la matara. El rubio sin más desató a sus amigas y empezó a llevarselas hasta donde le dijo Veyron. Nanoha y Hayate no pensaban hacer algo que les costara la vida. Tan sólo se quedarían en silencio y tranquilas. Yunno cargaba consigo una pistola, para protección según él.

Hückebein había decidido quedarse ahí esperando a Fate o a sus hermanos. Tomando una de las sillas se sentó de lo más tranquilo. Esperando por saber quién sería su primer víctima. El chico sabía que Fate era el diablo, más no que ella mataba fríamente y cruel, tal y como Lindy lo hacía.

"Mataré a quien sea..." Se dijo, sonriendo socarronamente. Sin duda alguna estaba muy confíado en sí mismo.

Vice y algunos subordinados estaban poniendo unas bombas a los autos ya que no querían que quedara evidencia. Todo se trataba de un atentado y nada más. No de un secuestro.

Zafira y Sakura habían logrado deshacerse de las molestas personas que intentaban matarlos. Ahora estaban observando como Yunno iba al último piso con las chicas y a Veyron sentado, como si esperara a alguien.

"Zafira... Fate-san da miedo" Comentó la chica, ya que veía como la rubia mataba.

"Sólo se pone así cuando alguien importante para ella está en peligro" Zafira estaba atento con Yunno.

_"Así que te doy miedo eh?" _la voz de Fate hizo que Sakura se pusiera pálida.

"U-Un poco"

_"Ya veo... pues tendrás que acostumbrarte"_

"S-Sí, Fate-san"

Alicia estaba matando a unos cuantos hombres, pero atenta a la conversación. "Ya deja de intimidarla Fate"

"Es divertido" La rubia mató en un segundo a su enemigo.

"Chrono, sígueme" Ordenó Fate.

"Sí" Los dos hermanos empezaron a correr al siguiente piso dejando a los demás atrás. Teana se quedó un poco confusa, pues su jefa había dicho una estrategia que supuestamente todos iban a seguir.

"No te preocupes Teana. Fate a veces puede olvidar lo que planea" Reinforce se puso junto a la espalda de la chica.

"Entiendo"

En el Hangar todos estaban en silencio, ya que la impresión era enorme. Shiro estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Momoko estaba con unos nervios peores. Shamal estaba cubriéndose la boca de la sorpresa. Precia estaba que mataba a Lindy. Y esta última estaba con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Shari sentía el ambiente tenso, pues era la primera vez que veía esa clase de expresiones en todos.

"Tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente" Precia miró a su esposa.

"¿De que?" Inquirió la peliverde.

"¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar de que?!" La pelinegra gritó histéricamente.

"Amor, por favor cálmate"

"¡¿Qué me calme?! ¿¡Eso quieres!? ¡COMO DEMONIOS ME VOY A CALMAR CUANDO ESTOY VIENDO A MIS HIJOS USAR ARMAS COMO SI FUERAN JUGUETES!"

"Ellos saben lo que hacen"

"¡¿Es que acaso no te preocupan?! ¡También son TUS hijos, maldita sea!"

"Confío plenamente en ellos"

"¡Estas loca! ¡Te juro que si les pasa algo, ME DIVORCIO DE TI! ¡Y NO SOLO ESO, HARÉ HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE JAMÁS LOS VUELVAS A VER!"

"Precia, ya basta" Lindy miró fijamente a su esposa.

"Estoy hablando enserio" Precia la fulminó con la mirada.

"Amor, tranquila. Nuestros hijos saben muy bien que se están arriesgando demasiado. Pero así son ellos y no los podemos cambiar" Lindy abrazó a su mujer.

"Maldigo la hora en que heredaron eso de ti" Precia empezó a llorar.

"Te juro que si les pasa algo, yo me haré cargo de esas personas" Los ojos agua marina de Lindy miraron los violáceos de su mujer con entero amor. Esto calmó un poco a Precia, hundiendo más su rostro en el cuello de Lindy.

"Eres una idiota"

"También te amo" Lindy sonrió, mientras abrazaba a su esposa para darle consuelo. Momoko por su parte sólo las miró. Shiro se dió cuenta cuando su mujer observaba a la otra pareja, así que la abrazó pensando que también ella quería consuelo.

"Fate-san, debemos tener cuidado. Este maldito edificio es inseguro" Advirtió Teana, pues al momento que Alicia arremetió con dos hombres y estos dieron con la pared, empezó a agrietarse notablemente.

"No hay que acercarnos tanto a ellas"

Los chicos ya habían llegado hasta el piso 52 en donde ya estaban Fortis y Cipha. Veyron al verlos a ellos primero en lugar de Fate, sintió como el odio fluía en su sangre, ya que¿Cómo es que ellos estaban tan tranquilos a lado de Fate?

"¡¿Tienen el descaro de ponerse enfrente de mí?!" Veyron se levantó de golpe de su silla.

"No te creas tan importante Veyron" Fortis lo miraba seriamente.

"¡Calláte, traidor!"

Fate estaba junto a los demás en silencio observando como se desarrollaba la "tierna" escena. Su sonrisa creció al ver como su enemigo se desesperaba más.

"Veyron. ¿Creías que serías mejor que Fate-san al hacer esto?" Cuestionó Cipha.

"Será mejor que te calles tu también, lame-botas"

"Serás imbécil, nosotros hacemos esto porque queremos" Intervino Fortis.

"¿No será que ustedes no quieren morir?" Veyron sonrió socarronamente.

"Moriremos... a su debido tiempo" Fortis sonrió

"¿Cuánto les paga la imbécil de Fate? Yo puedo darles más"

"No es por lo que nos pague... Si no que ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros pero tu arruinaste todo"

"Son unos idiotas, esa imbécil se deshará de ustedes a su debido tiempo"

"Oh wow, me entiernece saber que tengo tu cariño. Veyron" Fate se dejó ver, luciendo una sonrisa.

El nombrado al verla se puso pálido, pues no la había visto. Sabía que aquellos ojos estaban mirándolo con asco y odio. Sentía que eras un abismo, pues eran demasiado profundos... demasiado... _"Rojos..."_ Pensó.

"¿Seguirás alardeando Veyron?" Preguntó burlonamente.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte enfrente de mí y poner a mis hermanos en mi contra?!"

"Yo no los puse en tu contra... fueron ellos los que decidieron unirse a mí" Fate se acercó un poco al chico.

"¡Eres una desgraciada!"

"Gracias, ya me has halagado demasiado"

"¡Muerete!" Veyron corrió hasta Fate sacando su pistola, la rubia tan sólo se cruzó de brazos manteniendo su sonrisa destellante. Fortis en ese instante se puso enfrente de la rubia protegiéndola de su hermano. Veyron se sorprendió ante la repentina acción, así que sin pensarlo apretó el gatillo. Un bang se escuchó en todo el lugar. Todos miraron con asombro como Cipha le disparó a su hermano en la pierna haciéndolo caer. Mientras la bala que salió de su pistola sólo rozó a Fortis.

"Maldita seas... Cipha" Veyron intentó agarrar su arma, pero Fortis la pateó lejos de él.

"Que fea manera de hablarle a una bella dama. Eso yo no te lo enseñé" Fate se acercó a Cipha, tomando su mano en donde tenía su arma para bajarla.

"Estas loca Fate" Veyron se agarraba su pie herido.

"Un poco. Tú más que nadie ya sabías que conmigo no se juega. ¿Recuerdas al chico que intentó tirarme en aquel barranco?"

Veyron sólo la observó, aguantando el insoportable dolor. Fate al no recibir respuesta se acercó a él y continuó hablando. "Yo recuerdo perfectamente bien ese día... Aquel chico terminó siendo el que cayera" Fate se puso de cunclillas. "También... recuerdo haber matado a su novia" Los burdeos de la rubia miraban detenidamente los de un Veyron asustado.

"Eres el diablo" Susurró el chico. Fate ante esto sólo se rió.

"Lo soy cuando se meten con la gente que quiero..." La rubia se levantó y sin pensarlo le pateó la cara. Los demás no hicieron nada, tan sólo observaba la escena. Veyron en el suelo sangraba de la boca y la nariz. Mientras que de su cabeza salía más sangre. "¡¿PENSASTE QUE PODRÍAS BURLARTE DE MI?!" Otra patada llegó a él solo que a su pie herido. "¡Agghh!" Gritó de dolor el chico.

"Puedes dejarnos el resto, Fate-san" Fortis miraba a su hermano

"Bien, yo iré por el otro bastardo" Fate sin mirar al que estaba en el suelo, siguió su camino. Alicia y Chrono empezaron a seguirla dejando a los demás con los hermanos Hückebein.

_"Fate-chan... date prisa... el aviso a Kenta ha sido dado"_

"De acuerdo"

Zafira y Sakura ya habían hecho su trabajo, pues mientras Fate "conversaba" con Veyron. Ellos mataban a los que quedaban. Zafira se impresionó de los disparos tan perfectos de la chica, tanto que rió divertido. Ahora sólo observaban como Fate y los demás pasaban entre los cadaveres. _"Ya casi termina esto..." _

Entre más pisos subían, los hermanos sentían más ansias. Aunque no eran los únicos, aun así debían intentar mantener la tranquilidad. _"Pase lo que pase... mientras tu estés a salvo... Nanoha"_

Los familiares de las chicas sólo podían ver como Fate subía y subía más pisos. Momoko sentía su corazón salirse, mientras que Precia rezaba por que nadie, así también se tratara de Yunno. Saliera lastimado.

En el último piso estaba un Yunno nervioso, se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando aquella arma. Mientras las chicas lo miraban nerviosamente, pues el rubio hablaba solo. A veces se reía otras gritaba y ahora eso. Las dos empezaron a creer que se había vuelto loco. Aunque claro no se lo dijeron. Tenían miedo, pues Yunno les había apuntado una vez, más no hizo más que mirar como su mano temblaba.

"Debo matarla..." Susurró.

Fate llegando a una puerta que estaba cerrada, frunció el ceño. Y sin esperar más le disparó dos veces para forzarla a abrirse. Yunno escuchando unos ruidos se puso alerta apuntando a la puerta con su mano temblorosa. El chico empezó a sudar frio, mientras sus nervios se apoderaban de él.

La rubia abriendo poco a poco la puerta, escuchó como el seguro de una arma era quitado. Ella lentamente sacó la suya, sus hermanos al notar eso, hicieron lo mismo. Yunno no teniendo más remedio agarró a Nanoha y la puso como escudo humano mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza.

La cobriza tenía miedo pues era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así. "Y-Yunno-kun, ¿P-Porque haces esto?" Preguntó temerosa.

"¡C-Callate!" Yunno acercó más la pistola a la cobriza.

Fate terminando de abrir la puerta, observó como su novia era apuntada con un arma. Su corazón se aceleró, pero mantuvo su rostro serio. Un odio infinito estaba apoderandose de ella, al ver que el que se decía ser "amigo" de la infancia de Nanoha, ahora le apuntaba como si fuera una desconocida.

Alicia por su parte miró de reojo como su novia estaba sentada en un rincón. Mirando estáticamente a su mejor amiga. La rubia suspiró al ver que no le habían hecho nada. Poco a poco intentó acercarse a ella, pero el otro rubio se dio cuenta y para detenerla, disparó cerca de sus pies. "¡N-No te muevas!" Advirtió.

"Suelta a Nanoha. Scrya" Ordenó Fate.

"¡T-Tú no me dices que hacer!" Yunno aprenzó más a Nanoha.

"Vamos, Scrya. Sí lo haces, nada malo te pasará" Fate dio dos pasos.

"¡Quédate donde estás o la mato!"

Los Takamachi estaban sorprendidos con lo que pasaba pues ¿Porque hacía eso el chico al que le dieron su confianza? Shiro apretaba sus puños fuertemente, en un intento de calmarse.

"¿Serías capaz de matar a la mujer que amas?" Inquirió Fate

"E-Ella no me ama, ¡Te ama a ti!" Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus esmeraldas

"¿No crees que deberías dejarla vivir su vida con quien quiera?" Fate buscaba la manera de actuar lo más rápido posible antes de que algo malo ocurriera.

Yunno junto con Nanoha dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Intentando que aquella rubia no se acercara más a ellos. Fate tenía un pequeño problema y ese era que detrás de Yunno había un ventanal enorme, aunque claro con vidrios ya rotos. _"Debo evitar que se acerque a el..."_

Chrono por su parte no sabía que hacer, pues Yunno tenía a su cuñada aprisionada, Hayate parecía estar en estado de shock, mientras Alicia no podía acercarse a ella. El lugar era enorme pero, el problema era la pistola que estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Nanoha.

_"Dejámelo a mí Chrono"_ La voz de Zafira lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _"No puedo dispararle por que lastimaría a Nanoha, pero puedo hacer que el chico suelte el arma. Responde con un sonido, si estas de acuerdo"_

Chrono hizo un gruñido en señal de acuerdo. Dejando todo en manos de su amigo. Zafira se posicionó mejor y apuntó al chico, intentaba darle en la cabeza, pero este se movía mucho y si cometía el error le daría a Nanoha y eso era algo que no quería. Tomando una bocanada de aire, miró a su objetivo. Apuntó en aquella mano. "Vamos, deja de moverte tanto" Decía, mientras una gota de sudor caía de su sien.

Fate estaba esperando el movimiento de su amigo. Ella había dejado de moverse, incluso regresó dos pasos, haciendo que Nanoha tuviera más miedo, mientras Yunno se confundía. El rubio al notar todavía la arma de su enemiga decidió que lo mejor era quitársela. "Arroja tu arma" Ordenó "Ustedes también" Miró a los hermanos.

Todos obedeciendo, tiraron sus armas al suelo. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Yunno. El chico pidió que las arrojaran hasta él y una vez que estaban cerca, las pateó a su lado izquierdo.

Zafira sonrió pues el chico estaba tan confiado que su mano ya había dejado de temblar. "Te tengo" Un disparo se oyó y en ese instante Fate lo tomó como su señal, Yunno sintió un dolor insoportable en su mano haciendo que tirara su arma. Bajando la guardia soltó a la cobriza. "¡Nanoha, corre!" Alicia rápidamente fue por Hayate y la cargó, llevándosela. Chrono actuando también sujetó a su cuñada y empezó a llevarsela de ahí.

"¡¿Que haces Chrono-kun?! Dejáme ir con Fate-chan"

"Tranquila Nanoha-chan, mi hermana sabe lo que hace" Corriendo ambos empezaron a bajar. En el piso 52 estaban los hermanos Hückebein, esperando por ellos. Teana miró con interrogante a Chrono pero este sólo le dijo que lo siguiera. Veyron ya se hayaba en el piso sin vida. Su sangre saliendo de aquellas balas que lo atravesaron, mientras sus ojos se quedaron abiertos.

"¡Fate nos alcanza después!" Alicia bajaba lo más rápido que podía.

En el Hangar Momoko lloraba feliz de saber que Fate le cumplió su promesa, pues le estaba regresando a Nanoha sana y salva. Shamal dejó salir un suspiro largo, mientras veía a su hermana. Precia y Lindy sonrieron ya que sus hijos fueron capacez de hacer todo eso por amor y amistad. Shari sonrió de oreja a oreja hasta que...

_"¡Mierda!" _Escucharon todos, haciendo que pusieran atención nuevamente en las pantallas.

"¿Que pasa, Shari?" Preguntó Precia.

"No lo sé, pero la voz es de Signum" Shari tomando su auricular, empezó a preguntar por la susodicha.

_"¿Que te pasa, Signum?" _Se oyó la voz de Reinforce.

_"Parece que tengo una bala en un costado, jajaja"_

_"¿Es que acaso no la sentiste antes?"_

_"No, y ahora me duele bastante"_

_"Ya te cargo. Intenta apretar la zona... estas perdiendo sangre"_

_"Gracias, Rein"_

Shamal al oír esa conversación sintió su corazón estrujarse. Lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos, la desesperación se apoderaba de ella pero ¿Que podía hacer? cuando ella misma le dijo que ya no la quería cerca. Así se mantuvo con ese dolor.

Mientras tanto en el último piso Fate estaba cara a cara con Yunno. El chico había corrido hasta ella para darle un puñetazo. El cuál le falló. Fate por su parte sólo esquivaba, esperando a que el chico se cansara.

"¿Que crees que haces?" Preguntó ella.

"¡Intento matarte!" Respondió con odio.

"Sabes que es inútil"

"¡Te odio Fate!" Yunno soltó otro puñetazo.

"Yo también te odio" Fate esquivó

"Me quitaste a la mujer que tanto amo"

"No te quite nada. A ella jamás le gustaste de esa forma. Entiéndelo"

"¡TE ODIO!" Yunno dejó que todo su peso cayera en Fate, haciendo que la rubia cayera al suelo. Los dos empezaron a rodar intentando librarse del otro. Yunno empezaba a sacar fuerza bruta, mientras su enemiga intentaba acabar con todo eso. Rodaron tanto que llegaron al ventanal, la cabeza de Fate sobresalía de ese enorme espacio. Mirando hacía abajo, vió a sus amigos ya fuera del edificio. Scrya que ya se encontraba desesperado, agarró un vidrio roto. Fate logró agarrar los brazos del chico intentando hacer que tirara el objeto. "¡TE ODIO PORQUE ALEJASTE A NANOHA DE MI! ¡TE ODIO PORQUE ME QUITASTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN PROBAR SUS LABIOS! ¡TE ODIO POR QUE APARECISTE EN SU VIDA! ¡TE ODIO PORQUE LA ENAMORASTE Y AHORA TE AMA DEMASIADO!" Aún si sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Yunno intentaba enterrar aquel vidrio en la cara de Fate. Sus manos empezaban a sangrar debido a que el vidrio era muy filoso. Gotas de sangre caían en el rostro de la rubia, pero eso no impedía que siguiera peleando.

"¡YA DEJALO YUNNO. ENTIENDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE NANOHA NO TE QUIERE!"

"¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA!" El pico del vidrio ya estaba llegando a la cara de Fate.

"¡CON UN DEMONIO, YA BASTA!" Fate sacó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y alzando uno de sus pies para impulsarse aventó a Yunno fuera de aquel ventanal.

Los gritos de Yunno hicieron que todos voltearan hacía arriba, sólo para ver como el chico caía desde el precipicio. Fate se había levantando observando como el cuerpo de Yunno cayó al pavimento, pudo ver la sangre que salía de él. "Ya estas libre..." Y sin más Fate empezó a irse ahí.

Abajo los demás observaban aquel cuerpo sin vida, Nanoha y Hayate estaban en el auto de Teana así que no lograron ver nada. En el Hangar Momoko se había abrazado fuertemente a su esposo. Mientras este intentaba estar tranquilo. Sirenas ya se escuchaban cerca. Así que esperando a que su líder terminara de bajar, harían su último movimiento.

Fate iba con un cigarrillo en la boca, mientras tenía una herida en un brazo. Ya que mientras rodaba con Yunno, se cortó con un pedazo de vidrio que había cerca. Su cara estaba manchada con la sangre de su enemigo. Cosa que no la inmutó, tan sólo con su camisa se la limpió. La rubia había visto el cuerpo de Veyron y no le dijo más que "Nos vemos en el infierno"

Piso tras piso veía más cadaveres, aspirando su cigarillo salió por fin de aquel lugar tranquilamente. Ya todo había terminado. Su novia y su amiga estaban a salvo. Suspirando, llegó hasta sus más fieles amigos. Miró a Teana, quién sólo señaló su auto. Después su mirada se dirigió al cuerpo de Yunno. Terminando su cigarro, lo volvió a ignorar.

"Hemos terminado chicos, ahora sólo hay que desmadrar este lugar" Fate miró a Signum.

"Ya puedes estar tranquila Signum. Hemos acabado"

"Hemos acabado, Fate" La pelirosa le sonrió.

"Fate" Alicia miró a su hermana.

"Vamos, Ali" Las dos gemelas empezaron a caminar al auto de Teana.

Sintiendo sus corazones acelerarse, poco a poco se acercaron a aquel vehículo. Las hermanas sabían que esto era un adiós. No podrían decir un 'Hasta luego' porque eso no podían asegurarlo. Escuchando más cerca las sirenas, Fate sonrió. "Kenta se acerca"

Nanoha al ver como su novia estaba ahí observándola desde afuera, no hizo más que abrir rápidamente la puerta y lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia. "¡Fate-chan!" Nanoha dejó salir sus lágrimas retenidas.

"Ya todo acabó, nena" Fate abrazó por última vez a esa bella chica. La extrañaría de eso no había duda.

"Sabía que vendrías por mi" Nanoha le dio un beso tierno.

"Nunca te dejaría... te amo Nanoha" Fate acarició aquella suave mejilla.

"Yo también Fate-chan" La rubia tomó tiernamente el rostro de su amada y le dio un profundo beso. Nanoha sintió que ese beso era una despedida. Pero lo descartó ya que Fate no se iría a ningún lado.

Alicia abrazaba a una Hayate aliviada. La chica castaña le decía que la amaba demasiado, y que siempre quería estar con ella. Se besaron, abrazaron y se dijeron mil te amo. Alicia no quería dejarla pero no podía evitar nada. Tan sólo se dedicó a decirle cuanto la quería y besar por última vez sus labios.

"Fate, Ali" Reinforce no quería intervenir, pero las sirenas cada vez eran más audibles. Las gemelas, miraron por última vez a sus chicas. _"¿Cuando te veré de nuevo...?"_ es lo que ellas se preguntaban. Sonriéndoles, les dijeron que entraran al auto, pues serían llevadas de nuevo con sus familias. Las chicas asintiendo, felizmente entraron.

"Teana, confío en ti. Regrésalas por nosotras" Fate le sonrió amistosamente.

"Lo haré Fate-san, Alicia-san" Las gemelas asintieron felices.

"No te olvides de Sakura" Zafira le tendió la mano de la chica a Teana.

"¿Qué?" Dijo desconcertada la chica.

"Tú no debes estar aquí. Ve con ella y cuida de las chicas... nos veremos pronto. Sakura" Teana tomó su mano y empezó a llevarsela al auto. La chica estaba confundida, pero a la vez agradecida, le dio una ultima sonrisa a Zafira y entró.

"¿Teana-san?" Nanoha estaba confundida.

"Hola, Nanoha-san. Cuanto tiempo sin verte" Teana le sonrió

"Sí lo mismo digo. Creí que Fate-chan manejaría" Nanoha miró hacía fuera.

"Bueno, Fate-san debe deshacerse de las evidencias, Nanoha-san. No se preocupe yo las llevaré hasta sus familias"

"Esta bien" Nanoha y Hayate estaban pensativas, más no dijeron nada. Al contrario pensaron que las gemelas no querían que vieran como de deshacían de todo. Así que por su seguridad se las llevaba Teana. Fate y Alicia veían como aquel auto de iba a toda velocidad junto a sus subordinados.

"Bueno, a deshacerse de todo esto" Alicia miró el lugar

"Vice, ¿Ya está todo listo?" Fate miró a su amigo.

"Síp, Fate-chan"

"Aléjemonos y haz volar todo"

"Entendido" Todo mundo subió a sus autos y alejándose a una distancia prudente. Se estacionaron saliendo de los llamativos vehículos.

"Llamemos la atención de Kenta" Fate salió de su auto y se recargó en el. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, observando aquel edificio.

"¿Alguien quiere una cerveza?" Signum le había dicho a su hermana que traía bebidas para festejar, así que sacándolas ofreció.

"Claro" Todos se acercaron a las chicas y agarraron una lata. Vice abrió la suya mientras de su pantalón sacaba un pequeño control remoto. Sin importar nada más, apretó un pequeño botón color rojo. En ese instante una gran explosión ocurrió. El edificio empezó a desplomarse piso por piso y los autos volaban por el impulso de los explosivos. Sin duda eso llamaría bastante la atención.

Kenta que ya estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros buscando el paradero de los hermanos, se asustó al oír un sonido espeluznante. Volteando hacía donde provenía el ruido, observó como un viejo edificio se caía. Mientras autos de uno por uno también explotaban. Frunciendo su ceño, entendió que todo era obra de los Testarossa. Todas las patrullas fueron inmediatamente hacía ese lugar, Kenta los lideraba, quería llegar rápido o esos delincuentes se le escaparían otra vez.

Pero su sorpresa fue que en realidad, todos los chicos a los que había detenido antes, estaban ahí. Recargados en lujosos autos, tomando una cerveza mientras observaban el edificio. Por otra parte Fate estaba sonriendo, pues ya sabía que su detective favorito había llegado por ellos. Terminando su cerveza, esperó a lo que sea que le dijera el hombre.

"¡Hermanos Testarossa! ¡Están detenidos!" Kenta apuntando a ellos se fue acercando. Sus subordinados hacían lo mismo, esperando no tener que dispararle a nadie.

"No te preocupes Kenta, no estamos armados" Fate volteó hacía él con una sonrisa, alzando sus manos. Sus hermanos y amigos hicieron lo mismo.

"Esta vez Lindy-sama no podrá ayudarte. Todos ustedes tienen muchos cargos"

"No esperábamos que nos ayudara. Así que aquí nos tienes. Haz tu trabajo" Chrono estiró sus manos esperando ser esposado.

"Les dije que irían a prisión..." Kenta sonrió triunfal

"Sí bueno, espero que al menos mi celda sea cómoda" Dijo burlonamente Fate.

"Ja ja ja que chistosita" Kenta sacó sus esposas y se las puso a la rubia.

"¿Que tal se ven estas esposas en mí, Kenta?" Preguntó divertida.

"Te van de maravilla" Y con eso absolutamente todos fueron arrestados. Y sus autos confiscados.

_"Perdóname por dejarte así Nanoha..."_

En el Hangar estaban todos ansiosos esperando el auto de Teana. Precia lloraba en silencio mientras su esposa la abrazaba. Shamal también lloraba, pero ya no sabía si era de felicidad o de tristeza.

Teana que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de aquel lugar, empezó a conducir más tranquila, Nanoha y Hayate estaban confundidas, pues por más que volteaban los autos de sus novias no se veían por ninguna parte. Llegando al Hangar, Lanster estaba nerviosa pues no sabría como contestar a las preguntas que seguramente las chicas le harían. Los ahora ex-subordinados de Fate le abrieron aquellas rejas, dejándola pasar. Los Takamachi esperaban felices abrazando a Shamal. Lindy sólo apretaba su mandíbula en frustación y Precia, intentaba no seguir llorando.

Bajando Teana, amablemente le abrió la puerta a las chicas. Tan pronto como sus familiares las vieron se lanzaron a ellas. Abrazándolas y llorando de felicidad.

"Nanoha-chan...mi Nanoha-chan" Momoko se aferraba a su hija.

"Estoy bien mamá" La cobriza la abrazaba tiernamente.

"Me da gusto saber que estas bien cariño" Shiro besó su frente.

"Por algo soy una Takamachi, no?" Los padres de la chica rieron divertidamente.

En el caso de Hayate, ella estaba intentando calmar a su hermana, pues esta le regañaba. Aunque a la vez le decía que la amaba demasiado. Las hermanas Yagami se abrazaban como si una de las dos fuera a desaparecer. Todos estaban felices, excepto la familia Harlaown...

Lindy y Precia se acercaron a las novias de sus hijas, mirándolas cariñosamente. "Me alegra que esten bien chicas" Precia las abrazó

"Gracias por confíar en nuestras hijas" Lindy les sonrió.

"Es gracias a ellas que estamos bien" Nanoha se aferró a su suegra.

"Sí, Fate-chan y Ali-chan son geniales" Hayate se sonrojó.

"Espero que ahora ustedes dos se cuiden más" Lindy les revolvió el cabello.

"Lo haremos, además Fate-chan estará conmigo siempre. ¿Por cierto, Teana-san, a que hora regresan?" La nombrada se quedó observando a los padres de su jefa. Lindy asintió en acuerdo de que les dijera la verdad.

"B-Bueno Nanoha-san..." Teana intentaba no ponerse tan nerviosa.

"¿Que pasa?" La cobriza se acercó a ella.

"Verás... emm... Fate-san... ella... no... no va a regresar... Nanoha-san" Los ojos de la cobriza se abrieron más por su sorpresa. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Fate no regresaría? pero... ¿Porque?

"¿Q-Que estas diciendo?"

"Lo que oyó Nanoha-san... Fate-san y sus hermanos no van a regresar"

Hayate empezó a sentir miedo. ¿Acaso Alicia la estaba abandonando? ¿Ya no quería nada con ella? ¿Se había aburrido?

"¡Eso no puede ser!" Gritó la castaña.

"Hayate-chan tiene razón. ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Fate-chan no me dejaría nunca!" Lágrimas salían de sus bellos zafiros.

"Nanoha-chan... Hayate-chan... lo que dice Teana-san es cierto... ninguno de mis hijos va a regresar" Precia las miró con tristeza.

"¡¿Pero, porque?!" Hayate se estaba poniendo histérica.

"Chicas... nuestros hijos serán llevados a prisión... creo que ahora mismo ya deben estar en alguna estación de polícia" Lindy miró a su esposa.

"¡No es cierto!" Nanoha estaba renuente a creer eso.

"Hija, es cierto. Fate-chan tiene muchos cargos en su contra..." Momoko miraba a su hija con preocupación.

"¿Por que Fate-chan?... ¿Porque me dejaste así...?" Nanoha se dejó caer al suelo.

"Ali-chan..." Hayate se abrazó a su amiga y las dos lloraron por un buen tiempo. Sus corazones estaban heridos. Las personas que más amaban en el mundo y quienes las rescataron ahora se irían a un lugar al que no sabrían si saldrían algún dia.

(n_n_n_n)

Una semana después de lo sucedido. Las chicas seguían un poco deprimidas, pues no ver a su persona importante era un martirio. Las madres de las gemelas les avisaron que en ese día se diría la sentencia de todos. Lindy había ido con Gaiz, quién la había recibido con mucho afán, pues el hombre la respetaba demasiado. El plan por el que Lindy pago tanto, ahora estaba dando resultado, pues Gaiz sería la persona que le daría la sentencia a los hermanos y claro a sus amigos. Kenta por su parte estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, pues él quería hacer público la clase de personas que eran los Testarossa, más no pudo ya que había sido amenazado de muerte si hablaba de lo ocurrido. El detective no tuvo un ascenso ni alagos de nadie, puesto que nadie le creía. Y los que lo acompañaron en aquel arresto se hacían de la vista gorda.

Kaito Fuchida recibió una buena cantidad de dinero y con eso decidió irse a unas ya merecidas vacaciones, importandole muy poco lo que su subordinado le dijera.

Tanto la familia Takamachi como Yagami irían al tan esperado juicio. Shiro le había propuesto a su hija un viaje por todo el mundo para que se olvidara de todo lo sucedido. Cosa que la cobriza aceptó, aunque primero vería una vez más a Fate y después se iría con su mejor amiga.

Shari y Sakura fueron llevadas a Tokio, hospedadas en una de las casas de los Lanster, Teana había cumplido su palabra de cuidarlas y mantenerlas a salvo de todos. Los hermanos siguieron con el negocio. Esperando ver nuevamente algún día a su ahora amiga.

Pasadas las horas, el momento esperado llegó. Las Harlaown, los Takamachi y las Yagami entraron a la sala. Vestidos todos formalmente. Últimamente Nanoha y Hayate estaban empezando a sentirse mal, aunque no le daban mucha importancia, pues según ellas, era por los nervios. Aunque la castaña ya sabía el porque. Todos fueron sentándose, esperando por la sentencia.

En otro lado de la sala, estaban los hermanos Testarossa, luciendo unos bonitos uniformes anaranjados junto a unas esposas en sus pies y manos. Los chicos estaban tranquilos, manteniendo una serenidad que desesperaba a Kenta. Los amigos de estos, estaban igual de tranquilos, esperando por la ya sabida sentencia para ellos. La verdad es que ya habían conocido su "nuevo hogar" y no era tan mala después de todo. Ahí las gemelas y sus amigas conocieron a más personas a las que posiblemente sacarían después, para que se aliaran a ellas. Chrono y los demás hicieron lo mismo, ganándose respeto en aquel lugar.

Un policía había dado la señal para que cada uno empezara a salir a la sala, uno por uno se dejaban ver, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, más no dijeron nada. Nanoha al ver a Fate sintió su corazón nuevamente vivo. Quería ir hacía ella y decirle que la amaba que estaría para ella siempre. Hayate pensaba lo mismo que su amiga, sólo que ella se había enojado por la forma en que los trataban. Estaba bien que eran delincuentes, pero de eso a exagerar en poner más vigilancia en la sala, era una ridiculez.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para darle inicio a esta pequeña sesión" Habló Gaiz. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento después de él.

Lindy estaba con un rostro sereno, sólo observando la forma en como estaban tratando a sus hijos. Cosa que le desagradó, pero aguantó ya que no quería dar un espectáculo.

Precia estaba nerviosa, agarraba la mano de su mujer apretándola fuertemente, mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no comenzaran a salir.

Los hermanos de Nanoha al enterarse de todo, claro más detalladamente. Sólo miraban con el ceño fruncido a Fate. Pues desconfiaban de ella. Shamal y Hayate intentaban no levantarse y empezar a gritar que los soltaran. Signum había mirado a aquella rubia unos instantes, pero después decidió regresar su mirada hacía otro lado, pues no tenía agallas para seguir mirando esos preciosos ojos.

"Los jóvenes Fate, Alicia y Chrono Testarossa Harlaown, tienen cargos en su contra, por el uso de armas ilegales. Obstrucción a las calles de Uminari, destrozos a una escuela privada y un atentando en Mid-childa" Los nombrados sólo sonrieron. A lo que Kenta se enojó más. "Estos mismos cargos, son dados también para los amigos de estos jóvenes, por lo cuál, todos tendrán la misma sentencia"

Toda la sala estaba en un profundo silencio, sólo escuchaban lo que aquel juez decía. "¿Cómo se declaran todos?" Preguntó por rutina el hombre.

"Culpables" Dijeron al unísono.

"Bueno, como todos entienden esto y estan concientes de sus crímenes, dictaré su sentencia" Nanoha tomó la mano de su amiga y contuvo el aire.

"Cómo ustedes también lo aceptan, yo también los declaro culpables. Su sentencia es de dos años, en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Declaro este caso cerrado" Dando dos golpes en su fino escritorio. Gaiz terminó aquel caso, miró a Lindy y esta le sonrió. El juez sin mirar a nadie más empezó a salir de la sala.

Kenta se quedó fuera de lugar, pues intentaba procesar todo. Acaso de nada sirvió la evidencia que había dado? ¿Sólo dos años? Se supone que con crímenes como esos la sentencia es de 10 años a lo sumo. Rápidamente reaccionando intentó alcanzar a aquel juez, pero el paso le fue impedido por la seguridad del hombre.

Nanoha y Hayate estaban en shock, ¿Habían oído bien? Dos años era mucho, sin decir nada se levantaron de golpe y se acercaron a los chicos.

"¡Fate-chan!" Gritó Nanoha.

La rubia miró a su novia y no pudo más que aguantar las ganas de darle un beso. Los Takamachi observaban desde lejos. Claro Miyuki y Kyouya como hermanos mayores, vigilaban como alcohones a Fate. "Hola... Nanoha"

La cobriza se abrazó a ella, no queriendo soltarla. "Fate-chan... te voy a extrañar demasiado..."

"Yo también Nanoha... pero no puedo hacer nada... además de que ahora toda tu familia desconfía de mi" Fate se había dado cuenta de las miradas asesinas de los hermanos de su novia.

"Pero yo te amo"

"Y yo a ti nena, pero no puedo hacer nada. Nanoha quiero que seas feliz"

"Lo seré si tu estás conmigo"

"No sé si todavía pienses eso cuando me veas en un lugar tan repugnante"

"Eso... eso no me importa..."

"Nena, por favor... sé feliz. Tal vez encuentres a alguien mejor que yo" Fate acarició su mejilla suavemente.

"¡Jamás! jamás Fate-chan... tu eres la única persona que quiero conmigo"

Un policía agarró del brazo a Fate dándole a entender que era la hora de irse. La rubia sabía que era la última vez que la veía, pues estaba muy segura de que Shiro intentaría alejarla de ella. _"Siempre te amaré... Nanoha"_

"Me tengo que ir Nanoha. Cuídate mucho y de verdad espero que seas muy feliz" La cobriza se aferró a ella, con más fuerza, llorando en su pecho. Nanoha estaba segura que jamás amaría a nadie como a Fate. Intentaría visitarla, aunque sus padres se lo negaran. Alzando su cabeza, miró aquellos burdeos, y sin más besó aquellos labios. Fue un lindo y tierno beso, que claro fue muy correspondido. Sin decirse algo más, el policía se llevó a la chica. Dejando atrás a una triste Nanoha. En cuanto aquella puerta se cerró, la cobriza empezó a sentir como se desvanecía, pues estaba sintiéndose mareada. Hayate la llamaba pero esta no contestaba, sólo se enfocaba en sostenerse de pie.

La castaña se acercó a ella e intentó agarrar su hombro, pero su amiga, terminó cayendo al suelo. Sus padres de acercaron rápidamente, Nanoha se veía pálida y demacrada. Shiro la cargó y la llevó a un hospital. Tan rápido como llegaron, atendieron a la bella chica. Después de unos minutos, una doctora salió. La familia de la cobriza al verla, se paró rápidamente, esperando noticias.

"Doctora, ¿Cómo esta mi hija?" Shiro sostenía la mano de su esposa.

"Su hija esta bien señor, sólo fue un desmayo. Aunque debo preguntarles algo"

"Claro" Momoko esperaba lo peor

"Su hija a estado comiendo bien?"

"Bueno, pues sí. Aunque hay veces en las que ve la comida y se va al baño" Momoko se puso nerviosa.

"Señores debo decirles que su hija está embarazada" Esta noticia les cayó como agua fría. ¿Nanoha, embarazada? Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Shiro frunció el ceño, pensando en quién era la responsable de eso.

"¿Embarazada? Ocea que seremos abuelos?" Momoko tenía una bonita sonrisa.

"Así es, felicidades. Serán abuelos" La doctora se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y regresó a su trabajo.

Momoko estaba feliz, pues un hijo era una bendición. Su hija sería mamá, era algo que la emocionaba demasiado. Sus demás hijos estaban también muy felices pues serían tíos.

Shiro por su parte quería ir por Fate hasta aquella prisión y matarla por dejar a su hija con un 'paquete'. Pues, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocar a su princesa? y peor aún, dejarla en ese estado ahora. _"Una vez que salgas te mataré con mis manos, Fate-chan..."_ Pensó.

Entrando toda la familia a la habitación de su hija y hermana. Llamaron la atención de la cobriza, quién parecía estar muy pensativa. Claro que ella no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando y por lo que le faltaba por pasar. Ella ya sabía que su mejor amiga estaba embarazada, incluso la apoyó para que le dijera a la otra creadora. La castaña iba a decirselo pero Alicia le dijo que tenía que irse, así que no pudo decir nada. Shamal le había dado un buen regaño. Aunque al final aceptó eso.

"Nanoha-chan... ¿Ya estás mejor?" Preguntó Momoko

"Sí mamá, ya estoy bien..." Nanoha le sonrió levemente

"Querida, tu padre y yo tenemos que decirte algo importante" Ante esto la cobriza se alarmó, era acaso ¿Que le estaba pasando algo malo?

"¿Qué es?" Inquirió con temor

"Hija...estas embarazada" Shiro miró con recelo a su feliz esposa.

"¿E-Embarazada?" Repitió asombrada. _"¿Un bebé de Fate-chan y mió?" _ Pensó, dejando salir lágrimas de felicidad.

"¿Hija?... ¿No te agradó la noticia?" Momoko se asustó.

"No, no es eso mamá, es sólo que estoy muy feliz porque si estoy embarazada... entonces el bebé también es de Fate-chan" A la mensión de ese nombre, Shiro se acordó de matar a la rubia. Nanoha pudo darse cuenta de la actitud de su padre y sabía que ya se estaba poniendo en su modo celoso. _"Al parecer sigue siendo demasiado posesivo..."_

"¿Papá, a ti no te agrada la noticia?"

"No es que no me agrade, de hecho me encanta la idea de ser abuelo pero... ¡¿Porque demonios esa Fate tenía que hacer sus gracias ahora?! ¡Esa chica, cuando la vea juró que la mato! ¡Mira que ponerle la mano encima a mi princesa! ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE!" El Hombre empezó a ponerse histérico. Momoko le pidió a sus otros hijos que se llevaran a su padre e intentaran tranquilizarlo.

"Parece que papá odia a Fate-chan" Comentó Nanoha, oyendo todavía los gritos de su padre.

"No te preocupes, ya se le pasará" La matriarca acarició el cabello de su hija. "De cualquier modo, yo te ayudaré a cuidar de mi nieto. Así que tendrás que cancelar tu viaje, mi amor"

"Lo haré mamá" Nanoha se tocó su vientre. "Cuidaré al hijo de Fate-chan y mío..."

**Y así acaba este laargo cap XD espero que les haya gustado. El próximo ya es el último. Así que una vez más agradezco sus reviews y por leerlo.**

**La noticia fue dada XD ¿Que hará Shiro con Fate? ¿Cómo reaccionará Fate, al saber que su novia tendrá un hijo suyo? ¿Precia la matara? No sabemos JAJAJAJA**

**Hasta la próxima. (n.n)7**

**Atte: Jessica-chan**

**Pd: Saludos a : arkeyangel, DarkSoul21**, ** .33633, StEpHyGrOcK3107, .9 , Candy-chan 3, Hyilian-Knight , andreina, Karime-chan, ComandanteKami-sama y Hazel. **

**¡Gracias a todos! **


	14. Chapter 14

Epílogo:

"Nueva Fase"

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores! ^^ Bueno como ya saben este es el último capítulo. Así que quería darles las gracias por haber esperado pacientemente, además de seguirla y claro por sus reviews motivadores.**

**Antes de que quieran empezar a leer, quiero aclararles las dudas que tienen algunos. Sé que en la historia no lo puse, pues pensé que no sería tan importante, aunque ahora veo que sí XD. En fin, empecemos. **

**1.- En este cap se sabrá que pasó en el pasado con Lindy y Momoko, lo dejé para el final, ya que esa curiosidad es la que da ese efecto. Las dos lo recordarán, debido al embarazo de Nanoha. **

**2.-Fate y Alicia no son hermafroditas. Para explicarme mejor, ustedes saben que en toda relación siempre habrá la persona dominante y sumisa. Aquí Fate es la dominante y Nanoha claro está, la sumisa. La dominante puede embarazar a la sumisa, fue lo mismo con Precia y Lindy. Claro que sólo se podrá si de verdad así lo desean. Suena algo raro, pero así es como lo imaginé.**

**3.- Alicia y Hayate tuvieron relaciones en la casa de Shari. Eso se sabe en el capítulo 6. Lo de Fate y Nanoha pasó en el establo de la escuela ^^. Todas unas loquillas HAHAHA :3**

**Bueno, espero que por lo menos haya aclarado un poco sus dudas. Ahora les tengo una gran sorpresa y créanme tal vez les guste =D Sin más.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. **

**TOKIO-PRISIÓN DE ALTA SEGURIDAD FUUKA GAKUEN 10 AM (SECTOR DE MUJERES)**

En dicho lugar se encontraban dos gemelas, vestidas con un atuendo en color naranja y en su espalda estaba escrito su apellido. Las dos chicas estaban en el comedor, junto a sus fieles amigas quienes tenían el mismo atuendo, todas desayunaban tranquilamente. Desde que fueron transferidas a ese lugar, las cosas habían dado un giro de 180° ya que ahí tenían que estar atentas a todas horas, pues siempre había una que otra prisionera que quería fastidiar. Fate cuidaba muy bien a Alicia, ya que había sido víctima de alguna loca que quería acuchillarla en las regaderas. Signum y Reinforce compartían celda, justo a lado de sus amigas, así que temor ellas no sentían. Por otro lado, Fate había conocido a una que otra chica que al parecer también tenían conocimiento sobre las carreras clandestinas entre otras cosas. Alicia por su parte, conoció a una "policía", la cuál no tenía pinta de una, y en efecto así era, dicha persona sólo estaba ahí, porque quería cuidar a su jefa y amiga. Así conforme la una a la otra se contaban sus vidas hicieron una buena amistad, de vez en cuando aquella chica le daba de la mejor comida que pudiera haber ahí.

Signum conoció a una peli roja quien al parecer siempre se la pasaba peleando ya que tenía una que otra cicatriz. Una vez la peli rosa le salvó la vida de una muerte demasiado estúpida, ya que su enemiga intentaba matarla con un tenedor. Reinforce y Cipha conocieron a dos chicas, una igual peli roja y otra de cabello negro, la cual parecía ser de la misma edad que la otra. Todas ellas, se fueron conociendo poco a poco. Fate por su parte, conoció a una chica bastante parecida a ella y al instante las dos se agradaron. Hablaron un poco de sus "trabajos" y de las consecuencias que eso mismo les trajo. La rubia estaba más que feliz, ya que tenía nuevas integrantes, claro que todas ellas le propusieron un buen sueldo a pagar, cosa que ella tomó a la ligera, pues tenía el suficiente dinero.

Lindy y Precia visitaban a sus hijas, todos los fines de semana, la peli negra siempre les decía que tuvieran cuidado y que no hicieran nada imprudente. Lindy, sólo les decía que pronto tendrían más responsabilidades. Cosa que confundió a las gemelas, más ellas lo entendieron como más por su lado de seguir con el negocio. Las madres de las chicas, estaban muy atentas de sus hijas. Tanto que Lindy le dio una buena cantidad de dinero a la directora de la prisión para que le diera "privilegios" a sus chicas. Lo mismo era con Chrono y los demás. El peliazul se encontraba en otra sección del mismo lugar, completamente aislado de cualquier contacto. Más estaba seguro que Lindy siempre haría lo que fuera por él y por sus hermanas. Chrono también hizo nuevas amistades junto a Zafira, Vice, Verossa y Fortis. Prácticamente ya eran todos como hermanos, unos a otros siempre protegiéndose la espalda.

"Hey Fate, ¿Es cierto que tienes un hermano también en este lugar?" Preguntó una chica peli cobalto

"Así es, Chrono está en este lugar de mierda también" Todas rieron con eso.

"Ali-chan, ¿Siguen molestándote?" Preguntó una peli roja, con atributos… muy bien proporcionados

"Nah, desde que Fate le partió la cara a esa demente. Nadie quiere acercarse, aunque si hay muchas chicas en mi contra" Alicia comió un poco de esa supuesta sopa.

"Ja! Son sólo unas estúpidas. Yo te cuidaré, corazón" Comentó una chica peli roja, mientras se limaba las uñas.

"G-Gracias, pero no hace falta" Alicia suspiró ya que en su mente seguía esa bella chica llamada Hayate.

"Oh, es cierto. Ali tiene novia" Intervino la chica peli negra.

"Así es, Ali tiene a alguien especial" Fate le guiñó un ojo a su hermana.

"Huuh, me pregunto si Fate-sama también tendrá" Nao miró pícaramente a la otra rubia.

"Sí la tengo. Lo siento Nao, no estoy disponible y quita el sama" Fate miró amistosamente a la chica.

"Araña, si estás tan urgida, ¿Por qué no te vas con una de las policías?" Comentó Natsuki

"Jódete, Kruger" Nao siguió limando sus uñas, ignorando a la peli cobalto.

"Cambiando de tema, Fate ¿Cómo le harás para sacarnos de este lugar?" Preguntó curiosa Natsuki.

"No te preocupes por eso Nat, el dinero lo puede todo" Burdeos miraron aquellos esmeraldas, dándole a entender mejor las cosas.

Natsuki entendió perfectamente aquello así que sólo sonrió de medio lado y siguió comiendo. La verdad es que ella ya sabía quienes eran los hermanos Testarossa. Pues en Mid-childa se hablaba mucho de ellos, siempre quiso conocerlos, más no podía creer que los conocería en la prisión. Si bien ella todavía no veía a Chrono, más ya se lo imaginaba.

"_Tenemos que salir de este maldito lugar… Saeko hasta tú me abandonaste aquí…"_

Todo el grupo siguió comiendo, absolutamente todas se tenían confianza. Reían ante bromas que hacían. Lo único que querían era olvidar el lugar en donde han estado durante 4 meses.

**RESIDENCIA TAKAMACHI…**

Desde que se supo la noticia del embarazo de Nanoha, toda la familia ha estado cuidando muy bien de la susodicha. Aunque Shiro seguía resentido, más no porque no deseara tener a su primero nieto, si no que "la de la gran idea" de embarazar a su hija no estaba ahí para velar por su princesa. Él junto a su esposa estaban al pendiente de Nanoha, y claro de Fate. La cobriza quería ver a la rubia, más Shiro no se lo permitió, ya que no quería que visitara ese lugar. Además de que estaba demasiado lejos de Uminari. La chica se tuvo que contener las ganas de salir de su casa e ir hasta donde estaba su amada. Pues también estaba consiente que no quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebé. Conforme pasaron esos 4 meses, Nanoha ya podía ver su estómago más grande, ella se tomaba fotos para un día enseñárselas a Fate. Últimamente Nanoha tenía demasiados antojos, sin duda quien tenía que traerle todo era Shiro o Kyouya. Ya sea a horas de la madrugada, uno de los dos salía a cumplir con la orden de la cobriza. Miyuki por su parte siempre estaba al tanto de su hermana, le encantaba estar con ella ya que Nanoha se veía hermosa con ese estómago creciendo. Por otro lado, Momoko le hacía deliciosos postres a su querida hija, estaba demasiado feliz, pues para ella un hijo es la mejor bendición. Eso tuvo que repetírselo varias veces a su esposo ya que este, soñaba que mataba a Fate con sus propias manos.

Lindy y Precia visitaban siempre a Nanoha ya que también estaban felices, desde que la noticia se les fue dada, Lindy prometió que cuidaría a su nieto de todos. Incuso de Precia, ya que ella al enterarse se había desmayado. Estaba que no se la podía creer, hasta que su nuera le enseñó la prueba de embarazo. La peli negra había pasado por varias etapas, primero fue la sorpresa, incertidumbre, angustia y enojo. La última la desquitó con su esposa y vaya que no le había ido bien a Lindy, pues su querida mujer la había corrido de la casa por toda una semana. La peliverde había querido arreglar las cosas con Precia, más esta cada vez que la veía se enojaba nuevamente.

"Nanoha-chan, aquí esta tu postre favorito" Miyuki le tendió el postre amablemente a su hermana.

"Gracias, onee-chan" La cobriza le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Y como te sientes?" Miyuki se sentó a lado de Nanoha.

"Bien, sólo que con mucha hambre" La cobriza se sonrojó.

"Jajaja, efectos de embarazo. Na-no-ha"

"Mou, onee-chan. Ahora entiendo a mamá" Suspiró, tocando su vientre.

"Nadie dijo que era fácil, eso te pasa por no saber controlarte" La chica mayor le guiñó un ojo pícaramente a Nanoha.

"¡O-Onee-chan! La culpa fue de Fate-chan"

"¿Ósea que tu fuiste su víctima?" A Miyuki le encantaba molestar a su hermana, ya que esta solita se delataba.

"Sí, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que Fate-chan deseaba tener un bebé?" Nanoha miró hacía otro lado.

"Mmm… ¿entonces tu no querías hacer nada de ESO con Fate-chan?"

"B-Bueno y-yo… s-sí pero…"

"¿Pero que? ¿Acaso no te gustó que te tocara?" Miyuki se acercó más a su hermana intimidándola.

"N-No es eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es que… ¡Fate-chan me hubiera dicho antes! Mou! Por su culpa me estoy viendo como una vaca!"

"Una muy linda, hermanita. Mira, con este ya van 3 postres que te comes, me pregunto si en realidad será por el bebé" Nanoha miró su plato con el delicioso postre y nuevamente un sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas. Era cierto que tenía antojos, pero a la vez quería comer todo lo que le gustaba.

"¡Tengo hambre!" Y sin más empezó a comer, haciendo reír un poco a su hermana. _"Mou,onee-chan baka!"_

_**RESIDENCIA YAGAMI…**_

Dentro de una enorme casa, se encontraban las hermanas Yagami sentadas en el cómodo sofá. Hayate tenía una mano en su vientre, mientras que la otra sostenía un vaso de leche. Shamal había dejado su trabajo, ya que no había quien cuidara de su pequeña hermana. Desde la noticia, ella quería ahorcar a Alicia por hacer sus gracias, pero su hermana no la dejó, tan sólo le dijo que estaba muy feliz de poder tener un bebé y a una chica que la quería demasiado. La castaña también moría por ver a la rubia, más Precia no se lo permitió, ya que una emoción fuerte, le haría daño. Hayate tuvo que soportar las ganas de ver a su chica, pues su suegra tenía razón. Lo que ella menos quería era perder al ser que le daría más felicidad. En su corazón había un cálido sentimiento, pues de una forma u otra, ella sentía que sus padres la cuidaban desde el lugar en donde estuviera. Shamal al ver a su hermana con ese estómago en crecimiento, recordaba como su madre, también llevaba dentro de sí a Hayate. También recordaba que su pequeña hermana se parecía bastante a ella. Sin duda alguna, a veces Shamal extrañaba a sus padres. Pero, sabía que ellos estarían felices. Su corazón dolía cada que recordaba a Signum, quería verla, pero sabía que si hacía eso, sus sentimientos la traicionarían y se dejaría llevar. A ella y a las demás se les prohibió ir a la prisión donde estaban sus amigos. No era bueno que vieran a las personas de su afecto de esa manera. Y eso lo agradecían todos los que estaban encerrados, pues Signum no era de muy buena conducta y de Alicia ni se diga.

"_Ese lugar no es bueno para ustedes, las destruiría más el ver como ellos intentan sobrevivir…"_ Esas palabras se las había dicho Lindy. Sabía que aquella mujer ocultaba algo, más nunca se lo diría a ella o a su hermana.

"Shamal, ¿Qué tanto piensas?" Preguntó Hayate sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermana.

"Pensaba en que los meses pasan rápido y mi sobrinito está creciendo" La rubia colocó una mano sobre el vientre de la castaña.

"Cuando nazca, te enamorarás de él" Hayate puso su mano encima de la otra.

"O ella, nunca se sabe que puede ser" Shamal sonrió cariñosamente.

"Tienes razón, prefiero saber si será niño o niña cuando nazca" Hayate miró su estómago.

"Vaya, pues esperare ansiosa por saber que es"

"Jajaja, yo también" Las dos hermanas se abrazaron y siguieron viendo la tv.

"Aunque Ali-chan, no se va a salvar de una buena regañada" Hayate sólo suspiró, ya que su hermana estaba actuando como Shiro. _"Cuando salgan les esperará una gran sorpresa…"_

**EN OTRO LUGAR DE TOKIO... RESIDENCIA DE LOS LANSTER**

Shari y Sakura estaban en aquella casa, viviendo tranquilamente. Las dos empezaron a trabajar en un taller mecánico. Shari le había enseñado de todo a Sakura, ya que no había duda de que seguiría con todos ellos. Los hermanos Lanster las visitaban casi diariamente y también mantenían informada a Shari sobre los proyectos que se llevarían acabo en el negocio que tenían. Ante la ausencia de sus amigos, ella había quedado a cargo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con los negocios de Fate. Teana le decía que le encantaría correr una vez más a lado de la rubia, sólo que esta vez amistosamente. Tiida por su parte, aprendía unas cuantas cosas de informática por parte de la chica y si que le estaba dando resultados, pues tanto él como su hermana querían hacer más negocios con los Testarossa.

Ahora las dos chicas, muy felices estaban con Sakomizu. Un hombre con un cabello afro y gordo, pero buena persona. Al principio estaba escéptico de que sus dos ahora trabajadoras tuvieran experiencia con todo lo que tuviera que ver con autos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que eran demasiado eficaces. Conocían perfectamente cada parte de un auto, incluso los modelos y potencias de los motores. Shari y Sakura eran las dos personas que más clientes atraían, pues sus conocimientos eran sorprendentes. Tanto que le hicieron recordar a una chica fría e inteligente que hace años trabajó con él. _"Me pregunto como estarás Natsuki…"_

"Jefe, este auto ya está listo" Llamó su atención Sakura.

"Ah, genial. Siempre tan trabajadora" Sakomizu observó el auto que ahora parecía nuevo.

"Gracias jefe" La chica se limpió la grasa de su mejilla y miró a su jefe pensativo. "¿Le sucede algo?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" El hombre le sonrió.

"Se ve pensativo" Shari en ese momento iba llegando con tres botellas de cerveza en la mano.

"Pensaba en que tú y Shari me recuerdan bastante a alguien" Sakomizu miro a la otra chica y le sonrió.

"Me pregunto a quién será" Shari le dio una cerveza a su jefe y después a su amiga.

"A una chica que ahora mismo debe estar… haciendo de las suyas"

"¿Y como se llama esa persona?" Inquirió Shari

"Natsuki Kruger, la mejor corredora que he visto" Sakomizu sonrió

Las dos amigas se miraron unos instantes y después sonrieron. Voltearon a ver a su jefe nuevamente. "No creemos que sea tan veloz como Fate-chan" Opinó Shari.

"¿Fate-chan?" Sakomizu las miró confundido.

"Sip, ella es muy buena corredora. La mejor, es la Enforcer Testarossa" El hombre al oír ese nombre se sorprendió, pues sólo una vez vio una carrera de ella y vaya que lo sorprendió, pues parecía que era el diablo.

"¿Testarossa, dicen?"

"Así es, ella es nuestra jefa" Sakura sonrió

"Me gustaría conocerla"

"Sólo espere un poco más y la conocerá, jefe" Shari le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Un poco más? ¿Tan ocupada está?"

"Así es, tiene que estar en una prisión de máxima seguridad" Sakomizu se sorprendió aún más.

"La única prisión que conozco de alta seguridad es la Fuuka Gakuen"

"Ahí esta, junto a todos nuestros demás amigos" Shari sonrió nostálgicamente.

"Entonces… supongo que estará ahí por un buen tiempo no?"

"Dos años" Sakomizu frunció un poco el ceño. _"¿Dos años? Es muy poco… aquí hay gato encerrado… esos chicos son de una familia prestigiosa. ¿Por qué no salió nada de ellos en la tv? Aunque algo me dice que Lindy-san tiene que ver en eso... Natsuki espero que te pongas de su lado… ella es tu recurso para salir de ese maldito lugar…"_

Sin decir nada más, todos regresaron a sus actividades, las chicas felices conversaban con otros trabajadores de ahí. Sakomizu se había encerrado en su oficina, pensativo sobre todo lo que había pasado. Recordó a la chica que siempre recurría a él. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios. "Saeko-san… como pudiste dejarla ahí…"

**(-o-o-o-o-)**

El tiempo siguió pasando rápidamente para algunos y lentamente para otros. En la prisión Fate había tenido una pelea que la llevó al hospital, pues una loca intentó matarla y para defenderse tuvo que utilizar mucha fuerza, aunque fue demasiada por que la otra chica, jamás se volvió a levantar, el golpe había sido severo. La rubia la había matado instantáneamente. Natsuki que se volvió cercana a ella, intentó ayudar más no pudo hacer nada ya que alguien le llegó por la espalda y le acuchilló. Signum golpeó a la agresora, siendo seguida por Reinforce y Mai. El pleito poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande, y todas las demás tuvieron que interferir para poder sacarlas de ahí. A Fate le tocó un golpe en la ceja y un corte profundo en su costilla derecha, el cuál le dejaría una cicatriz.

En cuanto a Natsuki, ella estuvo por dos semanas en el hospital inconsciente. Fate había llamado a Lindy para que fuera al hospital, cuando la peliverde había recibido esa llamada, había salido de la empresa urgentemente. Iba hecha una furia, pues se suponía que la directora de aquel lugar le daría seguridad a su hija. Se había dicho que hablaría debidamente con ella, más bien dejarle en claro que nadie le tomaba el pelo y se quedaba con su dinero. Cuando había llegado al hospital, preguntó por su hija, una vez que obtuvo el número de la habitación se dirigió hasta ella, encontrando a su hija con una ceja abierta y una venda cubriéndole la otra herida. Fate le había contado todo lo sucedido, no olvidando mencionar a Natsuki. Lindy le dijo que se haría cargo de ella también y que haría lo posible por hacer que a la chica le quitaran esa sentencia que tenía.

Conforme pasaban más los meses, en ese lugar del infierno. Las cosas empeoraban, las demás presas se habían enterado de que las gemelas Testarossa y sus amigas eran inmunes. Cosa que ellas no permitirían, así que para dejarles en claro que ellas no eran nadie, empezaban más peleas, la segunda herida fue Alicia, yéndole peor, pues tenía un corte en la espalda y otro en un brazo. Milagrosamente el corte del brazo no tocó sus nervios, pero el dolor era insoportable. La directora de aquel lugar estaba desesperada, pues cuando había recibido la visita de Lindy, sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Ya que la mujer no fue para nada amable ni considerada con ella. Es más, hasta a su secretaria Fumi-san le había ido mal, y todo por querer retener a la intrusa. La peliverde era acompañada por dos hombres fornidos que le custodiaron la puerta desde afuera. La mujer empezó a gritarle, diciéndole que porque no estaba poniéndole seguridad a sus hijas. Si bien la directora de aquel lugar, jamás esperó la visita de aquella persona otra vez, pues el dinero que le había dado lo utilizó para su propio beneficio, dejando de lado a las hijas de Lindy. Un error que le costó caro, pues la peliverde estuvo apunto de matarla. La había arrojado al suelo y la ahorcaba sin piedad. Lo último que recuerda y que esas palabras hasta ahora siguen golpeando su mente son: _"Yo protejo a mis hijos de quien sea… jamás dejaré que les pase algo… y ten por seguro que si no haces lo que te dije, la muerte será tu compañera" _ Lo que más miedo le daba, era recordar el tono de voz que utilizó, era frío, tenebroso e intimidante. Sin duda aquella mujer ya había matado a alguien, pues en su mirada no se le notaba el arrepentimiento.

Precia se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a sus hijas y más desesperada no podía estar. Sabía que su esposa estaba tomando cartas en el asunto, pero ni así su angustia cesaba. Ella no quería decirles a sus nueras que sus hijas estaban teniendo problemas en aquel lugar, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que aquellas chicas presentían lo que pasaba.

Ella se encargó de decirle a los padres de Nanoha lo sucedido, cuando ellos se enteraron, se quedaron horrorizados por la noticia, ahora ellos también estaban preocupados. ¿Qué pasaría si Fate muriera? NO definitivamente eso no pasara. Fate tiene que salir con vida de ahí y cuidar de Nanoha y su hijo.

Mientras tanto Nanoha presentía que sus padres le estaban ocultando algo, quería preguntarles, pero al verlos tan tensos, prefirió dejarlo y esperar. Aunque hace poco sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué sería? Se preguntaba, más sólo se dedicaba a ignorarlo, pues tenía que estar bien por el bebé que esperaba.

Hayate visitaba a su mejor amiga siempre, le encantaba estar con ella y conversar un poco. Entre esas conversaciones salió un temor que la castaña sentía. Claro que Nanoha la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que su hijo llegaría con bien. Hayate le dijo que no era eso lo que la tenía preocupada, si no más bien el hecho de que sentía que era a Alicia a la que le pasaba o pasó algo. Nanoha también se había quedado con esa duda y en su mente rezó por que nada le pasara a Fate ni a sus hermanos y amigos…

**(-o-o-o-)**

¿Cuánto más tenían que soportar? Es la pregunta que se hacía Signum cuando despertaba. Sin duda ese lugar parecía el infierno, siempre tenía que cuidarse la espalda. Ponerse alerta por si alguien intentaba agredirla a ella o a sus amigos.

"Creo que prefiero el infierno que está bajo tierra" La peli rosa miraba a su hermana, notando algunas cicatrices. "No podemos darnos por vencidas… Vita nos espera"

"Ahora eres más madrugadora" Dijo Reinforce abriendo los ojos.

"No podemos darnos el lujo de dormir, esas malditas locas podrían atacarnos" Signum frunció el ceño.

"Midori nos cuida desde las sombras" La peliblanca se levantó de la cama, mirando una cicatriz que tenía en su mano izquierda.

"Así es, aquí estoy chicas" La 'policía' salió de su escondite poniéndose enfrente de aquellos barrotes.

"Y te lo agradecemos" Signum le sonrió de medio lado.

"Lo hago porque todas ustedes son buenas personas, además han cuidado de mi jefa" Midori le guiñó un ojo.

"Y así seguiremos haciéndolo" Reinforce se acercó hasta aquella chica y le sonrió.

En otra sección de aquel lugar, había un Chrono preocupado, pues había oído rumores de algunos polizontes de que en el sector de mujeres había muchos problemas. Habían nombrado a sus hermanas, a sus amigas y a otras chicas que él no conocía, pero suponía estaban de lado de Fate.

El peliazul les había comentado a sus amigos lo sucedido, todos se preocuparon ya que algunas personas eran de lo más insoportables y hacían lo que querían con tal de joder. Verossa le dijo a su amigo que sobornaría a algún policía, para sacarle información y así saber más al respecto. Chrono sabía muy bien lo que era tener que dormir pocas horas, y con un arma bajo la almohada, pues su "estancia" ahí no había sido nada agradable en cuanto llegó. Más poco a poco fue ganándose el respeto de algunos, haciéndolos sus amigos.

"Dos putos años aquí… sólo espero que mis hermanas soporten un poco más…"

"No te preocupes Chrono, el tiempo pasará pronto" Comentó Takeda, un chico moreno y un poco más bajo que el nombrado.

"Y cuando salga de aquí, me encargaré de sacarlos chicos, se los prometo" Chrono miró a sus nuevos aliados, recibiendo una sonrisa amistosa. Aunque él no sabía que Fate ya estaba haciendo eso.

Promesas hechas, lazos inquebrantables. Todo eso unió aún más a los nuevos aliados de los hermanos Testarossa, ahora sólo tenían que salir de ahí y regresar a sus vidas de antes. Fate amaba la velocidad, la adrenalina que se siente al manejar a una velocidad increíble. Alicia y Chrono eran casi iguales, les encantaba demasiado lucir autos lujosos, pero a la vez potentes. No era mentira el que extrañaran todo eso, el ganar alguna carrera y llevarse todo el dinero que despilfarraban los corredores novatos. El tener a muchas personas de tu lado y que te obedecieran ante la más miníma orden. El tomar una buena bebida y celebrar tus victorias, las fiestas y por supuesto el conquistar cientos de mujeres. Aunque Fate y Alicia, sólo pensaban en sus mujeres, las únicas que querían en su vida. Ya no importaba otra chica que no fueran las que ellas querían. Chrono por su parte no olvidaba a Amy, más tampoco la buscaría.

**MESES DESPUÉS… HOSPITAL DE UMINARI 3 AM**

El tiempo pasó rápido para Nanoha, tanto que su estómago ya era más grande y un ser inquieto dentro de ella, no dejaba que la cobriza dejara de quejarse por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. El mejor día de su vida había llegado, era la hora de que su bebé llegara a este mundo y conociera a su madre. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste ya que Fate no estaría presente.

"Aguanta un poco más Nanoha-chan" Momoko sostenía la mano de su hija.

"Duele demasiado, mamá" Nanoha dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Esto pasa, por no saber ponerle límites a Fate-chan" Bromeó Momoko intentando calmar a su preciada hija.

"Lo pensaré mejor cuando eso pase de nuevo" Nanoha sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

"Esa Fate, pero me va a oír" Shiro estaba en la misma habitación, nervioso dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

"Papá, por el amor de dios deja de dar vueltas así, me estas poniendo nerviosa" La cobriza tocó su vientre intentando calmar las contracciones.

"¡¿Y crees que yo no lo estoy?! ¡Esa rubia toco A MI PRINCESA!" Shiro empezó nuevamente con su histeria por lo cual Kyouya lo sacó de la habitación.

"Tu padre esta como loco desde que llegamos" Momoko acarició aquellas hebras tan parecidas a las suyas.

"Lleva meses diciendo que matará a Fate-chan" Nanoha suspiró, pues su padre no tenía remedio.

"Jajaja, yo no dejaré que le toque ni un pelo" La mujer le guiñó un ojo.

"Confío en ti mamá"

"Gracias, mi amor. Ahora sólo respira tranquilamente"

"Mi bebé ya quiere salir" En ese instante entró la doctora a cargo del parto de la chica y les sonrío a las dos mujeres que tanto se parecen.

"Bueno, ya es hora Nanoha-san. ¿Estas lista?"

"Estoy lista" Nanoha le dio un apretón a la mano de su madre.

"Bien, entonces prepárate porque te dolerá un poco"

"No importa, sólo quiero que nazca con bien mi hijo"

"Por eso no te preocupes, tu bebé está muy sano Nanoha-san" Varias enfermeras entraron listas para llevar a la chica al quirófano y empezar con el parto.

"Vamos" La doctora les dio una señal a sus enfermeras y empezaron a llevarse la camilla de Nanoha.

"No tengas miedo Nanoha-chan, todo saldrá bien" Miyuki le dio un beso a la frente de su hermana y dejó que se la llevaran

Una vez que fue llevada al quirófano, los Takamachi se quedaron en la sala de espera. Shiro caminaba de un lado para otro, mientras su esposa rezaba por que su hija y su nieto estuvieran bien. Kyouya y Miyuki se abrazaban intentando alejar los nervios. En ese instante llegaron Precia y Lindy, algo agitadas.

"Shiro, Momoko. ¿Cómo va todo?" Preguntó Lindy.

"Pues acaban de llevar a Nanoha-chan al quirófano" Informó Momoko.

"Entonces llegamos a tiempo" Precia se abrazó a su esposa, ganándose una mirada atenta de Momoko. Lindy miró a la mujer y sonrió. _"Tus recuerdos siguen ahí… ¿Verdad, Momoko?"_

_**FLASHBACK… **_

_En una enorme casa se celebraba el cumpleaños de una bella mujer, de mirada zafiro y cabello cobrizo. La hermosa mujer lucía un vestido elegante color negro, resaltando su hermoso cuerpo. Sin duda alguna era la persona que tenía la atención de todos los presentes, pero de entre ellas, una era la que la miraba atentamente. Aquella persona no era otra más que Lindy Harlaown, una mujer codiciada por otras. Más no le importaba nada ni nadie que no fuera aquella bella cumpleañera. _

"_Luces más hermosa que antes… Momoko" Se dijo, mientras sonreía. En ese tiempo Lindy todavía no hacía su relación formal con Precia, por lo que tenía una pequeña esperanza en conquistar a Momoko._

_En sus tiempos de estudiante Lindy estaba muy atraída hacía Precia, más un día conoció a su mejor amiga y se empezó a interesar por ella también. Momoko era también una chica popular, muchas personas querían salir con ella, pero ninguna lo lograba ya que ella los rechazaba educadamente. Si bien Lindy había intentado de todo con tal de salir con ella, más nunca lo logró._

_Pero verla nuevamente, le había robado el aliento. Si antes Momoko era hermosa, ahora lo era aún más. Sin pensarlo, se fue abriendo paso entre la gente, acercándose a la bella dama que parecía pensativa._

"_Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto" Momoko dio un brinquito del susto y rápidamente volteó hacía la persona que le hablaba._

"_Lindy…" La cobriza miró a la deslumbrante mujer, notando que era más atractiva. Sin duda aquellos ojos aguamarina la hipnotizaban._

"_Hola, Momoko. Tanto tiempo sin verte" Lindy sonrió encantadoramente,_

"_Sí… han pasado… dos años" Aquellos hermosos zafiros miraban esos apetitosos labios._

_Lindy se dio cuenta de eso y lo aprovechó para acercarse a la hermosa mujer. "Sabes, no he podido sacarte de mi mente" Susurró la peliverde, mirando también aquellos labios rosáceos. _

"_No intentes coquetear conmigo de esa manera, Lindy" Momoko dio un paso hacía atrás._

"_Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad…" La mano de la peliverde tomó suavemente aquella cintura atrayendo más hacía si a Momoko._

"_Suéltame…" La cobriza intentó quitarse aquella mano, más no pudo. Parecía que Lindy tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba._

"_¿Por qué? Yo quiero besarte ahora mismo… Momoko" La nombrada se sorprendió, así que rápidamente intentó alejar a la otra fallando en el intento. Fue entonces que sintió los labios de Lindy sobre ella, eran suaves y deliciosos. Momoko cedió su forcejeo y se dejó llevar por aquella caricia. _

_Las dos se besaban tiernamente, sin duda las dos hubieran sido una hermosa pareja, más eso era imposible ya que Momoko estaba comprometida con Shiro. Pero por un momento la bella mujer olvidó que tenía un prometido, dejándose guiar por Lindy. No sabe como pasó, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaban en una habitación aislada de todo el bullicio. Lindy besó con delicadeza cada parte de aquel majestuoso cuerpo. Su corazón desenfrenado le decía que siguiera y que en aquella hermosa mujer dejara todas sus ilusiones. El principal, su amor. Definitivamente quería a Momoko como su mujer, más no podía ser, la peli verde tampoco sabía del compromiso. En esa misma noche, Lindy hizo suya, varias veces a Momoko, olvidando todo lo demás. Cuando Momoko reaccionó, era demasiado tarde, pues se encontraba completamente desnuda, junto a una Lindy profundamente dormida o eso parecía. "Lo siento… pero estoy comprometida" La hermosa mujer había recogido su ropa, se arregló nuevamente y salió de aquella habitación, dejando sorprendida a la peliverde. "Pero fuiste mía antes que de él…" Pensó, sonriendo amargamente. Desde lo sucedido en su cumpleaños, Momoko ignoraba completamente a la peliverde, siempre actuaba fría en su presencia, ya que no quería que viera su debilidad. Cuando Lindy vio a la mujer de sus afectos siendo llevada por un sonriente Shiro, sintió tristeza pues jamás podría tener a esa bella mujer. "Que seas feliz, Momoko…" _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

De regreso al ahora, Momoko no pudo evitar tocar sus labios. La verdad era que hace tiempo que se sentía atraída por Lindy, incluso se había dejado llevar por aquellos brazos fuertes. Recordaba perfectamente que había hecho el amor con ella, que se le había entregado con demasiada devoción. Más después tenía que deshacer eso que sentía por la peliverde ya que tenía prometido. Shiro siempre fue amable con ella, cariñoso y detallista. Con el paso de los años, ella empezó a quererlo y a olvidar a Lindy. Ahora todo eso que vivió era un pasado dulce. A ella lo que le llamaba la atención era la forma en que Lindy protegía a su familia, en sus ojos podía ver el amor que le profesaba a Precia. Jamás le dijo a su mejor amiga lo que pasó y nunca se lo diría, eso es un secreto entre ella y Lindy. _"Eres mi pasado…Lindy Harlaown… ahora nuestras hijas son las que se aman, quien lo diría. El destino es así…"_

Pasadas unas horas, la doctora salió del quirófano, todos los presentes al verla dejaron a un lado lo que hacían. "Doctora, ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija?" Preguntó Shiro

"Nanoha-san se encuentra muy bien y el bebé igual" Informó sonriente la doctora.

"Gracias a dios…" Momoko abrazó con entera felicidad a su esposo. Lindy miró esa escena y sonrió. _"Al menos eres feliz… tanto como yo con mi Precia"_

"Podrán verla en unos minutos, ahora mismo están pesando a la bebé" Todos sonrieron aún más, felices de saber que Nanoha dio a luz a una niña.

"Muchas gracias, doctora" Lindy le sonrió amablemente

"No es nada, sólo hago mi trabajo. Bueno si me disculpan, iré a ver a Nanoha-san" Asintiendo todos en acuerdo, dejaron ir a la doc.

"¡SOY ABUELO!" Gritó emocionado Shiro

"¡Shiro! Tranquilízate" Momoko abrazó aún más a su esposo.

"Hey Lindy, ¡Somos abuelos!" La nombrada rio, sintiendo la misma felicidad.

"Lo somos Shiro" Lindy miró a su esposa, sonriendo le dio un beso. Precia se sorprendió un poco pero feliz correspondió.

"Felicidades mi amor, eres abuela" Dijo Lindy mirando tiernamente a su mujer.

"Soy muy feliz ahora" La pelinegra se abrazó más fuerte a su esposa, dejando salir lágrimas de felicidad. _"Fate-chan…tu hija ya nació"_

Mientras en la prisión, Fate se había levantado de su cama rápidamente, su corazón latía fuertemente. Sus movimientos hicieron que Alicia se despertara y rápidamente mirara a su gemela. "Fate, ¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé Ali, pero mi corazón late demasiado" Fate tocó su pecho sintiendo esa opresión.

"¿Piensas que es por algo malo o bueno?" Alicia miraba a su hermana atentamente.

"Creo que es bueno… algo me dice que pasó algo bueno… ¿Pero que será?"

"Supongo que es por Nanoha-chan… tal vez… es porque está bien"

"Sí… tienes razón"

"Duerme de nuevo Fate" Alicia se acostó nuevamente dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

Fate se acomodó de nuevo en su cama, miró la pared un buen rato, las palabras de su hermana retumbaban en su cabeza…_"Espero que estés bien… Nanoha…"_ Y sin más se quedó dormida.

De nuevo en el hospital, Nanoha ya había sido llevada a su habitación. Esperaba tranquilamente a que le llevaran a su hija, ella estaba que no se lo podía creer, pues su bebé se parecía a Fate y claro a ella. "Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, Fate-chan" En ese instante entró la doctora cargando a una hermosa bebé.

"Nanoha-san, aquí esta tu hija" La doctora se acercó a la madre de la niña y se la dio.

"Eres preciosa" Nanoha miraba a su hija amorosamente, mientras lágrimas salían de sus bellos zafiros.

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia Nanoha-san, pero ¿Dónde esta el padre de la niña?"

Nanoha no sabía que decir, como le explicaría a la doctora que su amada Fate estaba ahora mismo en una prisión. Y que no saldría de ahí todavía. "Bueno verá… Fate-chan está… trabajando lejos y no pudo venir"

"Oh, entiendo" La doctora no preguntó más, tal vez su paciente no quería hablar sobre la persona que de seguro la abandonó a su suerte.

Los familiares, entraron ansiosos por conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia. La doctora al verlos, les sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando que hablaran en privado.

"Déjame cargar a mi nieta, Nanoha-chan" Dijo una emocionada Momoko.

"Esta bien, hija tu abuela se muere por cargarte" Nanoha rio un poco.

"Momoko, déjame verla" Precia se acercó a su mejor amiga. "Awww… pero si es hermosa. Ahora veo que Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan le pusieron empeño"

La cobriza su puso colorada, sintiendo la vergüenza. Cerca suyo podía oír las risitas de sus hermanos. Mientras su padre fruncía el ceño. Lindy también rio un poco. "P-Precia-san, no tenía que decir eso"

"¿Pero que tiene de malo que lo diga? Sí es la verdad" Precia le sonrió a su nieta.

"Mi hija no quiere aceptar el hecho de que hizo bien su trabajo" Momoko se le unió a su amiga para abochornar a la joven madre.

"¡M-Mamá!" Las dos mujeres rieron divertidamente.

"Mou, papá diles algo" Nanoha miró a su padre.

"Sí. Escuchen señoras, yo sólo diré que… que… ¡Esa condenada Fate!" Otra vez Shiro se puso como loco.

"No te preocupes pequeña. Tu abuelo Shiro no le hará nada a Fate-chan" Momoko miró amenazadoramente a su esposo.

"Este hombre nunca cambia" Precia suspiró.

"Es un histérico" Dijo Lindy, mirando al hombre, que parecía contenerse debido a la mirada mortal de Momoko.

Después de un rato, Momoko le dio la bebé a Precia, quien tampoco pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Besó la frente de su nieta, diciéndole que ella cambiaría a Fate. La pelinegra sabía que su hija no era una santa y le dejaría en claro que ahora tenía una hija y una mujer a la cuál cuidar. Lindy cargó a su nieta y la observó unos instantes, fue entonces que los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron y miraban fijamente a Lindy, ella sonrió y beso aquella cabecita con cuidado. Le prometió quererla mucho así como también cuidarla. Pues ahora también era una Harlaown. Shiro por su parte le decía que no estaba enojado con ella, que era con Fate ya que se atrevió a tocar a su princesa. Nanoha suspiró y dejó que su padre conversara con su hija. Los últimos fueron Kyouya y Miyuki, ellos decían que serían los mejores tíos del mundo. Y que le enseñarían en un futuro a practicar el Kendo.

"Creo que es hora de dejar descansar a Nanoha-chan" Momoko acarició la mejilla de su hija cariñosamente.

"Sí, Momoko tiene razón. Precia es hora de irnos" Lindy tomó la mano de su esposa.

"Mañana vendremos a visitarte querida" La pelinegra le dio un beso a la frente de su nuera.

"Gracias, Precia-san" Nanoha le sonrió a su suegra.

"Descansa, princesa" Shiro apretó divertidamente la mejilla de su hija.

"Mou papá deja de decirme así" Se quejó la joven madre.

"Jajaja, jamás. Siempre serás MI princesa" El tono posesivo de Shiro hizo reír un poco a los presentes.

"Shiro basta, Nanoha-chan tiene que dormir, vámonos" La matriarca tomó la mano de su esposo y salieron de la habitación.

"Nos vemos hermanita, duerme bien porque mi sobrinita no te dejará dormir después de que salgas de aquí" Miyuki y Kyouya besaron las mejillas de la menor y se fueron, dándole un último vistazo a la pequeña. "Vaya que Fate-chan sabe hacer hijos bonitos" A la cobriza le regresó el sonrojo, estaba a punto de replicar cuando su hermana le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio o despertaría a la bella niña.

Una vez que se quedó sola, la cobriza suspiró. Miró durante unos instantes a su hija y no pudo evitar llorar. "Fate-chan… cuando veas a nuestra hija… me pregunto que dirás" Limpiándose esas gotitas molestas, la cobriza se acomodó en su cama y se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

**ESE MISMO DIA… HORAS MÁS TARDE EN LA RESIDENCIA YAGAMI.**

"¡Ahh! ¡Shamal! Ya no aguanto más" Hayate estaba en su cama, intentando controlar a su bebé, que parecía inquieto.

"Resiste Hayate-chan" Shamal había llamado a Lindy, para avisarle que Hayate estaba a punto de dar a luz.

"¿Ya llamaste a Lindy-san?" La castaña tocó su vientre.

"Sí, dijo que no tardaría mucho" La rubia miraba a su hermana con preocupación.

"No creo que alcance a llegar al hospital Shamal" Hayate soltó otro grito de dolor.

"¿Qué dices?" Shamal de inmediato se puso alerta.

"Mi bebé… ahh!... parece que… quiere salir ya!" La castaña exhalaba e inhalaba.

"No queda de otra, tendré que ayudarte" Shamal se levantó de la cama y empezó a levantar las mangas de su piyama.

"¿Daré a luz aquí?"

"Es eso o que des a luz en una ambulancia"

"Bien, confío en ti" La castaña le sonrió como pudo.

"Entonces iré por algunas cosas a la cocina, sólo aguanta un poco más" Shamal salió de inmediato de la habitación de su hermana y se fue a la cocina, prepararía un poco de agua caliente, unas toallas y unas tijeras para cortar el cordón umbilical. Mientras ponía el agua a calentar, el timbre de su casa sonó. Shamal rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con una desalineada Lindy.

"Shamal-san, ¿Dónde esta Hayate-chan?" Preguntó sin rodeos.

"En su habitación" Lindy estaba a punto de ir para aquel lugar más la rubia la detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa, Shamal-san?"

"Lindy-san, mi hermana no llegará al hospital" La peliverde se sorprendió un poco.

"Entonces… ¿Dará a luz aquí?"

"Sí, ayúdeme por favor"

"Esta bien, dime que debo hacer" Shamal le dio instrucciones a la peliverde de que preparara las toallas, la rubia no tardó en agarrar el recipiente que llevaba con el agua caliente y subir directamente con su hermana.

Precia que había sido dejada atrás por su esposa, no tardó en llegar a la casa. Sin esperar a que le abrieran entró. Oyendo los gritos de dolor de Hayate.

"¡Vamos Hayate-chan, un poco más!" La pelinegra reconoció la voz de Shamal, sin más preámbulo la mujer subió las escaleras. Siguiendo los gritos, llegó a la habitación de su nuera.

"¡Santo dios, Hayate-chan!" Precia rápidamente se acercó a la castaña.

"¡Precia!" Lindy miró nerviosamente a su esposa.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no la llevaron directo al hospital?"

"Lo siento Precia-san, pero mi hermana está a punto de dar a luz y no creo que llegara al hospital a tiempo"

"¿Podrás con esto?" Precia miraba nerviosamente a la chica.

"Confíe en mí" Las dos mujeres se miraron unos instantes, la pelinegra asintió en acuerdo. Aún nerviosa tomó la mano de su nuera.

"Hayate-chan, a la cuenta de tres" La castaña asintió. "1…2…3..." Hayate empezó a pujar para que su hijo saliera de una vez.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Vamos bebé, ayúdame!" Precia tomaba con más fuerza aquella mano. Por su parte Lindy observaba lo que Shamal hacía.

"¡Veo una cabeza!" Informó la rubia "Un poco más, Hayate-chan" Su hermana haciendo caso, puso toda su fuerza en ayudar a su hijo a nacer. Gritando más fuerte, el bebé nació.

Unos sollozos llenaron la habitación, Precia miró hacía Shamal, quien cargaba al bebé. "Es una niña" Lindy sonrió tiernamente.

"Es hermosa…" La peliverde miró a su mujer.

"Lindy-san, por favor, corte usted el cordón" Dijo Shamal sonriéndole

"¿De verdad puedo?" Preguntó emocionada.

"Cariño, date prisa" Intervino Precia.

"Esta bien" La peliverde tomó las tijeras y sin más corto el cordón umbilical. La pequeña fue envuelta en las toallas siendo limpiada por Shamal. Hayate miraba a su hermana y sonreía tiernamente, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

"Felicidades Hayate-chan" Precia abrazó a la joven.

"Gracias, Precia-san" Shamal una vez que terminó de limpiar a su pequeña sobrina, se la entregó a su hermana. La castaña estiró entusiasmada sus brazos y tomó a su preciosa hija, la miró unos instantes, para después darle un beso. "Bienvenida" Y sin más, abrazó a su pequeña. Lindy y Precia se abrazaron y disfrutaron de la bella escena. Shamal lloró felizmente. _"Ali-chan… nuestra hija es hermosa…"_

En la prisión estaba una Alicia limpiando la cocina junto a Signum y Mai. Sintió algo en su corazón y de inmediato se tocó el pecho. _"¿Qué es este dolor?"_ Se había preguntado. Signum que estaba cerca de ella, la observó con algo de curiosidad.

"¿Sucede algo, Ali?" Inquirió

"No, nada… es sólo que de repente me llegó un dolor al corazón"

"¿Aun te duele?"

"No, ya estoy bien. Sigamos limpiando" La peli rosa asintió y siguió haciendo sus deberes.

"_¿Será este dolor…el que también sintió Fate? Espero que estés bien Hayate…."_

Después de aquellas dudas que albergaban a las gemelas Testarossa, sabían o más bien se daban la idea de que algo les paso a sus chicas. Las dos habían decidido decirles a sus amigas lo que pasaba, Mai les decía que tal vez era por el lazo tan fuerte que las une que presienten eso, pero que tal vez era por algo bueno que paso. Mientras que Lindy y Precia les aseguraban que Nanoha y Hayate estaban bien. Eso las calmó un poco, ya que no soportarían la idea si algo malo les pasara. Lindy por su parte estuvo frecuentando más a sus hijos, diciéndoles una que otra cosa. Aunque siempre diciéndoles a Fate y Alicia que saliendo de ahí se harían responsables de las chicas. Algo que las tenía desconcertadas, más no preguntaban ya que Lindy no pensaba decirles nada más.

_**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

Así como el tiempo pasó, todos eras más felices, Hayate y Nanoha siempre estaban juntas, cuidando a sus hijas, la pequeña Sora, una linda niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Aoi, una pequeña parecida a Hayate sólo que con ojos burdeos. Las dos pequeñas jugaban entre ellas, felizmente, mientras sus madres sonreían y sacaban fotos. Los abuelos Takamachi reían divertidos, mientras Miyuki y Kyouya eran los caballitos. Fue en ese instante que a la pequeña Sora se le ocurrió decir sus primeras palabras. "Mamá" Esa voz tan dulce, hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Nanoha rápidamente se acercó a su hija.

"Dilo otra vez mi amor" La cobriza se arrodilló enfrente de su hija.

"Mamá" Sora sonrió angelicalmente, mientras su madre sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Te amo, mí Sora-chan" Nanoha cargó a su hija y empezó a darle muchos besos a las suaves mejillas de su hija. La pequeña solo reía divertida. Hayate tomó una foto de ese momento tan precioso.

Pero la pequeña Aoi no se quedaría atrás, así que pronunció esas palabras mágicas. "¡Mamá!" Gritó emocionada, la pequeña niña siempre era muy activa, por lo que eso hizo reír a todos.

"Aoi-chan… dilo una vez más" Hayate miró a su hija amorosamente.

"¡Mamá!" La castaña riendo se acercó a su hija y la cargó.

"Aquí estoy cariño" Besó la frente de la pequeña.

"Parece que fue ayer cuando nacieron, ¿No creen?" Shiro se limpió unas lágrimas traicioneras.

"Shiro, a veces eres tan sensible" Momoko abrazó a su esposo.

"No lo puedo evitar…" Kyouya y Miyuki sonrieron. Pues cuando su querida hermana menor le dijo papá, lloró casi todo el día.

"Si Lindy y Precia estuvieran aquí… estarían muy felices" Momoko sabía que ese era el día más esperado para todos. Justamente habían pasado dos años, tan largos para ellos y tan rápidos para las mamás primerizas. _"Fate-chan…. Ojala que estés bien"_ Pensó.

_**AFUERAS DE LA PRISIÓN FUUKA GAKUEN…**_

Lindy y Precia esperaban ansiosas la salida de sus hijos y de sus amigos. La peli verde había estado durante esos dos años moviendo cielo y tierra para sacar a los nuevos "reclutas" de su hija Fate. Sin duda aquellos chicos tenían cargos demasiado problemáticos, los cuales le costaron una buena suma de dinero. Claro que utilizando a Gaiz, para tapar todo aquello. Tuvo uno que otro problema debido al entrometido Kenta, quien parecía estar tras los zapatos de la peliverde. Aunque terminó arreglando ese cabo suelto, mandando a varios de los suyos para que le hicieran "entender" al detective que no es bueno meterse con gente poderosa como lo era ella. Conforme fue sobornando, los delitos de aquellos individuos que conocería ahora mismo, fueron desapareciendo. Sin duda alguna, la tal Natsuki Kruger, era como la sombra perdida de Fate, pues la peli cobalto era igual de violenta y audaz. Cosa que le agradó a Lindy, pues tenía la idea de sacar más de ese talento.

Dentro de aquel lugar, estaban todos listos, nuevamente con las ropas con las que fueron detenidos, los nuevos estaban sorprendidos, pues todos lucían como militares. Fate les explicó el porque de ese atuendo, a lo que los demás asintieron y alabaron. Ahora mismo terminaban de recoger sus pertenecías y por fin se irían de ese lugar lleno de locos. Cuando Chrono vio a sus hermanas las abrazó fuertemente, recibiendo otro abrazo igual por parte de las gemelas. El peli azul les presentó a sus nuevos amigos, esos chicos eran: Sergey Wong, Tate Yuichii, Reito Kanzaki y Takeda Masashi. Todos ellos le hicieron una reverencia de respeto a Fate, algo que le sorprendió. Había mirado a su hermano para que le explicara esa actitud. Pero en ese instante se le adelanto Takeda y le dijo que Chrono les había contado muchas cosas sobre ella y claro que los intimidó un poco. Fate solo se rio y le dijo que no era necesario nada de eso, que de ahora en adelante todos eran amigos. Por su parte Fate presentó a su hermano y a sus amigos quienes eran las chicas nuevas. El grupo estaba conformado por: Natsuki Kruger, Mai Tokiha, Nao Yuuki, Mikoto Minagi y Midori Sugiura. Todos presentados y sin más que hacer en ese lugar, los chicos fueron caminando por un largo pasillo, en donde hasta el final los esperaba la directora junto a su fiel secretaria. La mujer al ver a los hermanos Testarossa tembló, pues Lindy se veía reflejada en Fate, quien la miraba fríamente. Una vez que terminaron de acercarse, la directora habló. "E-Espero que este lugar los haya hecho reflexionar de todas las cosas malas que hicieron… no quiero verlos por aquí de nuevo. En especial a ti Kruger" La nombrada solo frunció el ceño.

Cómo último la directora les dio una señal a los custodios de que abrieran aquellas puertas que por fin les daría la libertad. Fate cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente y como se iban abriendo las puertas, sus ojos también hacían lo mismo. Los rayos de sol dieron en su cara, sonriendo la rubia miró hacía al frente observando a sus madres. Lo único que susurró fue "A empezar de nuevo…"

Uno por uno iban saliendo de aquel lugar, Precia no tardó en llegar hasta sus hijos y abrazarlos, se permitió dejar salir unas lágrimas de alivio al ver que sus tres hijos estaban bien. Aunque ante sus ojos no pasó desapercibido las cicatrices que tenían Signum y Reinforce, que aunque no eran graves, les habían dejado la marca de peleas constantes.

"No tendrán que regresar más aquí" Precia se acercó a las otras dos chicas y las abrazo. La pelinegra quería mucho a las hermanas Wolkenritter, pues a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, ellas supieron salir adelante y cuidar de Vita. "Ella estará feliz de ver nuevamente a sus hermanas" Signum se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió. Mientras Reinforce le daba un abrazo a la bella mujer.

"Fate, me alegra saber que supiste llevar todo bien" Lindy se acercó a su hija y le dio un abrazo.

"Claro que si viejo, que no se te olvide que tenemos la misma sangre" La peliverde rio y soltó a su hija.

"Y ustedes mocosos, ¿No me van a dar un abrazo?" Alicia y Chrono se acercaron a Lindy y la abrazaron fuertemente. "Demonios me van a matar" Los chicos rieron y la soltaron.

"Mira Lindy, estos son los nuevos" Fate señaló a todos los chicos recién salvados.

La peliverde miró a cada uno, sonriendo ya que serían buenos amigos de sus hijos. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo que con Fate, una impecable reverencia. La primera en hablar fue Natsuki. "Gracias por habernos sacado de este lugar. Le juramos lealtad" Esmeraldas miraron aguamarinas.

"Yo sé que será así Natsuki-san, además sé tu historia" La peli cobalto miró atentamente a aquella mujer.

"¿Y que piensa al respecto de eso?" Inquirió curiosa la chica.

"Pienso que tu madre no está muy consiente de que sigue teniendo una hija"

"Saeko ha olvidado todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo"

"Ahora tienes una nueva familia" Lindy le dio la espalda acercándose a su mujer, tomando su mano siguió hablando. "Sakomizu espera por todos ustedes" Natsuki se sorprendió, ¿Acaso Lindy conocía a ese gordo? _"Tú y tus secretos Sakomizu…"_ Pensó.

Precia y Lindy subieron a la limosina, siendo seguidas por sus hijos y amigos. Ahora tenían que ir a Uminari y que Alicia y Fate conocieran a sus hijas. Por alguna extraña razón las dos gemelas se sentían nerviosas. Sin decir nada más, todos disfrutaron del viaje. Unas horas más tarde y los hermanos ya reconocían aquellas calles, para los nuevos, era la primera vez que estaban ahí, más no les desagradaba el lugar.

"Espero que ustedes dos mocosas, estén listas" Comentó Lindy sonriendo de medio lado.

"¿Listas? ¿Para que?" Alicia estaba más que confundida.

"Ya lo sabrán, no es algo que podamos decirles su madre y yo" Fate alzó una ceja en curiosidad.

Chrono iba observando aquellas calles ya recorridas por el, iba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que esas mismas calles llevaban en dirección a la casa de Nanoha. A unas cuantas casas enfrente de él, vio a una linda chica de cabello castaño, la bella dama lucía hermosa y resplandeciente con los rayos del sol. Natsuki que iba a lado del chico, había volteado por curiosidad hacía donde su amigo miraba y ahí pudo ver a la sexy chica que parecía estar arreglando un poco su jardín, a un lado donde estaba el garaje pudo ver un Mustang 67 color rojo. "Tiene un bonito auto" Comentó la peli cobalto

"Ella también es hermosa" Chrono miraba más a la chica.

Fate y Alicia tenían mejor memoria que su tonto hermano, por lo que habían mirado a Lindy, quien las ignoró pues estaba más concentrada en conversar con su esposa. Más no pensaba quedarse con esa duda Fate. "Lindy, ¿Por qué nos estás llevando hasta casa de Nanoha?"

"Ya verás por que"

"Lindy déjalo ya, es obvio que tal vez ella ya me olvidó" Fate frunció más el ceño

"¿Eso crees Fate-chan?" Preguntó Precia.

"Sí madre, por favor vámonos a casa"

"No Fate-chan, hay algo que tu y Ali-chan deben ver" Alicia miró a sus madres unos segundos y sin decir nada sólo suspiró.

Unos minutos después y el chofer les avisó que ya habían llegado a su destino, Lindy bajó primero para después ayudar a su mujer. Seguida por los tres hermanos, los amigos de las chicas observaron aquella casa, era bastante grande y hermosa. "Wow…" Nao miraba los alrededores.

"Enserio mamá, ya dejemos esto" Fate estaba empezando a desesperarse, pues no quería saber si Nanoha ya había hecho su vida.

Alicia por su parte estaba con curiosidad, quería ver a Hayate y abrazarla, pero su corazón le decía que algo pasaría pronto. Lindy tocó la puerta de aquella residencia. Esperaron tranquilamente hasta que les abrió nada más ni nada menos que Shiro Takamachi. El hombre al ver a Fate, inmediatamente se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente.

"Fate-chan… por fin puedo tenerte cerca" La voz de Shiro sonaba totalmente enfadada.

"Shiro-san, sé que no soy de su agrado, pero por favor contrólese" Fate miraba directamente aquellos ojos.

"Tú… como te atreves" Shiro dio un paso más, Fate por su parte estaba avergonzada, pues no era ilógico que el padre de Nanoha no la quisiera cerca de su casa. La rubia estaba a punto de decir algo, más fue interrumpida por la voz de Momoko.

"Shiro? ¿Quién es?" Enseguida la matriarca logró ver a todos aquellos chicos que le regresaron con bien a su hija, sorprendida les hizo una seña para que entraran. Después miró a su esposo y supo que ya estaba pensando en matar a Fate.

"Shiro, entra a la casa" Ordenó la mujer

"Lo haré en cuanto arregle ciertas cosas con esta joven"

"Deja a Fate-chan en paz" Momoko salió de la casa y se dirigió a su esposo, lo tomó de la oreja y lo metió a la casa. Fate estaba confundida, pero aceptó entrar.

Adentro estaban las otras dos faltantes del grupo, Shari y Sakura al ver a sus amigos de nuevo se lanzaron hacía ellos, dándoles un abrazo de bienvenida. Nanoha y Hayate estaban muy emocionadas por ver de nuevo a las personas de su total afecto. Ese día sin duda era uno lleno de sorpresas. Shamal había visto a Signum y pudo notar algunas cicatrices en sus brazos. Quería acercarse pero no sabía como. Por otro lado Ginga, Subaru y la pequeña Vita rápidamente se habían acercado a Reinforce, la peliblanca cargó a su hermana y la abrazo fuertemente, lloró al verla pues sobrevivió por ella y claro por Ginga. La peli morada le dio un beso y le dijo que no quería separarse de ella nunca más. Signum se acercó a Vita y la cargó. "Vita, haz crecido un poco más"

"Sip, onee-chan" La peli roja abrazó a su hermana. "Te extrañé"

"Yo también, pero no te preocupes más. De ahora en adelante cuidaré de ti" Signum le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa a la pequeña

"¿Lo prometes?" Vita hizo ojitos de cachorro

"Lo prometo" Las dos hermanas se dieron otro abrazo y así permanecieron.

"Rein-chan, ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?" Preguntó Ginga

"Nada importante, sólo son marcas que deja aquel lugar" La peliblanca abrazó a la otra, dejando el tema a un lado. Subaru por su parte se acercó a Nanoha y conversaron un poco. Durante todo ese tiempo, las hermanas Nakajima lograron hacerse amigas de la cobriza y de la castaña. Ginga le había pedido disculpas a Nanoha por su anterior comportamiento, a lo que la cobriza le dijo que eso estaba en el pasado y que ahora lo importante era el presente. También las hermanas, tuvieron el gusto de conocer a los Lanster, sin duda Subaru se enamoró de Teana porque ahora llevaban año de noviazgo. Los hermanos llegarían en un par de horas ya que debían hacer unas cosas en su local. Todos habían planeado reunirse en la casa Takamachi para darles la bienvenida a todos sus amigos. Aunque también para ser testigos de algo que pasaría y que cambiaría las vidas de las Testarossa.

Fate observaba de lejos a Nanoha y no podía evitar querer acercarse, su chica estaba aún más hermosa de lo que esperaba. Sin duda Nanoha podía ser realmente hermosa en cualquier lugar. Alicia estaba a lado de su hermana haciendo lo mismo, sólo contemplaban a las bellas damas, por que la verdad es que no sabían como acercarse a ellas.

Fue entonces que la sorpresa llegó a ellas, Nanoha y Hayate cargaron a dos niñas parecidas a ellas. Alicia y Fate se quedaron sorprendidas ¿Era acaso que por eso Lindy las llevó ahí? Sonrisas tristes se formaron en aquellos hermosos rostros. _"Lo sabía… Nanoha ya hizo su vida… ahora tiene una hija…"_

"_Hayate… ¿Ahora… eres mamá?"_

Precia de lejos observaba a sus hijas y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pues sabía que ellas estaban malinterpretando todo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la peli negra se acercó a sus nueras y les dijo que sus hijas ya estaban ahí. Las dos chicas, al instante voltearon hacia donde les dijo su suegra y efectivamente, ahí estaban como estatuas, todas pálidas y con los ojos muy abiertos. Las gemelas al saberse descubiertas salieron de la casa.

"Vámonos de aquí Ali" Fate empezó a caminar rápidamente.

"No hay nada que hacer aquí" Alicia siguió a su hermana.

"¡Fate-chan!" Gritó Nanoha saliendo de la casa con su hija en brazos.

"¡Ali-chan, espera!" Hayate sostenía con fuerza a su hija, siguiendo a la rubia.

"¡Esperen!" Fate y Alicia caminaban más rápido intentando alejarse de las chicas. Entonces pasó algo inesperado, las dos pequeñas niñas gritaron "¡Fate-mamá!" "¡mami!" Las dos gemelas pararon en seco, mientras Hayate y Nanoha miraban impresionadas a sus hijas. Fate fue la primera en voltear. "¿Qué… que dijo?"

"Fate-chan, tienes que saber algo importante" Nanoha se acercó a la rubia.

"¿Saber que? ¿Qué tu ya tienes una familia?"

"Mi familia está incompleta, Fate-chan"

"¿A que te refieres, Nanoha?" Burdeos miraron intensamente aquellos zafiros, pidiendo saber que estaba pasando.

"Fate-chan… esta niña que ves no sólo es mía… es tuya también" La pequeña Sora estiró sus brazos pidiendo ser cargada por Fate. La rubia miró a la niña y después a Nanoha, la cobriza sólo asintió y le dio la niña a la rubia para que la cargara.

Sin más la rubia cargó a la pequeña, sintiendo cálido su corazón. Sora se abrazó del cuello de Fate y escondió su tierna carita. "¿Estas diciendo que esta niña es… mi hija?"

"Si, Fate-chan. Sora-chan es nuestra hija…"

"Yo…no sé que decir…" –Fate separó un poco a la niña y miró directo hacía aquellos azules ojos- "Tiene tus ojos… y es… mi hija… yo… Nanoha yo…" Fate empezó a llorar, la conmoción le ganó, la sorpresa y la alegría albergaban su corazón, la pequeña niña se parecía bastante a Nanoha, aunque también a ella. Alicia estaba sorprendida también. Hayate aprovechó eso y se acercó a la chica. "Tú también deberías cargar a tu hija, Ali-chan" La nombrada miró a la castaña. "¿Mi qué?" Preguntó incrédula

"TÚ hija, Ali-chan" Aoi rio un poco y pataleaba para que Alicia la cargara.

"Quiere que la cargues" Hayate le extendió a la niña.

"Yo… no sé como hacerlo" Alicia se sonrojó un poco.

"Deja que tu instinto te guíe" Y sin más Hayate le entregó a la niña. Alicia miró a la pequeña y sonrió, definitivamente se parecía bastante a Hayate. "Tiene el color de mis ojos" Aoi rio de nuevo, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

"Ali-chan, me da gusto verte de nuevo" Hayate se abrazó a la chica y sollozó.

"Lamento haberte dejado así, yo… "

"Esta bien, ahora estás aquí y te quedaras conmigo y con Aoi-chan, ¿Verdad?" La castaña miró aquellos burdeos hermosos.

"Sí, esta ves me quedare con ustedes" La pareja se abrazó fuertemente.

"Fate-chan… te toca cuidar a nuestra hija" Nanoha hizo un puchero

"P-Pero Nanoha, yo no sé como hacerlo" Fate miró a Sora y esta le sonrió dulcemente.

"Mou Fate-chan, te salvaste de salir por las madrugadas para comprarme mis antojos"

"¿Eh? B-Bueno yo… no sabía que estabas embarazada" La rubia se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

"Ni yo lo sabía, hasta que me llevaron al hospital. Papá quiere matarte, sabes" Fate palideció. _"Así que a eso se debe su actitud…"_

"N-Nanoha… yo acabo de salir de un lugar nada agradable. Aún así… ¿Quieres seguir conmigo?"

"Claro que sí Fate-chan, yo te amo y lo sabes" Nanoha le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo también te amo nena, en cuanto a lo de nuestra hija… me haré cargo de ella y de ti" Fate besó la frente de Sora tiernamente. _"Así que el dolor de mi corazón fue por esta bella niña eh?..."_ Pensó.

"Sabía que dirías eso" Nanoha se abrazó a Fate y así se quedaron por un rato.

Mientras tanto un poco más lejos estaban todos los amigos de las hermanas viendo aquella escena. Shiro era agarrado por Chrono y Kyouya, ya que el hombre quería ir por Fate. Lindy y Precia sonreían satisfechas. La pelinegra se dijo que no haría falta hablar con sus hijas, pues al parecer ellas entendían ahora sus responsabilidades. En cuanto a Momoko, ella filmaba toda la escena. Incluso a Shiro que seguía forcejeando. Los nuevos estaban con la boca abierta más no decían nada. Tan solo miraban absortos todo lo ocurrido. "Shiro-san, contrólese" Dijo Chrono

"¡NO! ¡Hasta que le haya dado su merecido a esa ingrata!"

"¡Papá ya basta!" Kyouya ponía más fuerza a su agarre.

"¡Suéltenme les digo!" Shiro logró zafarse de los chicos y corrió directo hacía donde estaban Nanoha y Fate.

"¡Onee-chan, corre! ¡SHIRO-SAN VA POR TI!" Alertó Chrono. En ese instante la rubia miró hacía al frente y efectivamente el hombre iba por ella.

"Nanoha toma a la niña"

"¿Por qué?" La cobriza estaba tan ensimismada con Fate que había olvidado a su padre.

"Porque tu padre viene por mí" Y con eso la rubia le dio su hija a Nanoha y empezó a correr. La pequeña Sora rio divertida.

"¡A DONDE VAS NUERA! ¡VEN AQUÍ, QUIERO DEMOSTRATE MI CARIÑO!"

"¡S-SHIRO-SAN POR FAVOR, CALMESE!"

"¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡TU TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI PRINCESA!"

"¡FUE CON SU CONCENTIMIENTO!"

"¡DETENTE AHÍ, MUJER DESCARADA!" Los demás observaban como Fate era perseguida por un histérico Shiro. Lindy suspiró y le aventó las llaves de la limosina a Chrono.

"Será mejor que todos ustedes vayan por Fate"

"Bien" Chrono y sus amigos se subieron rápidamente al vehículo intentando alcanzar a los dos locos.

La hermosa castaña que hace un rato había visto Chrono y Natsuki, ahora caminaba tranquilamente por la acera. La bella mujer era amiga de Nanoha y Hayate, ella las conoció en el parque cercano y pronto se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

"Ara, ¿Qué pasa aquí?" Shizuru Viola observó a Nanoha

"Mi padre esta detrás de mi Fate-chan" La cobriza suspiró.

Shizuru miró a la pequeña Sora y le sonrió. "Ara, Sora-chan parece divertida por lo que pasa" la pequeña rio.

"Lástima que no entienda que su abuelo se volvió loco" Comentó divertida Hayate.

"Hayate-chan, no digas más" La castaña rio, aferrándose a la mano de Alicia.

Shizuru notó eso y quiso a aventurarse a preguntar. "Hayate-chan, ¿Quién es ella?"

"Oh disculpa, Shizuru-chan te presento a Ali-chan" La gemela reaccionó y le sonrió a la otra mujer.

"Encantada de conocerte" Extendió su mano para un amistoso apretón.

"Ara, el gusto es mío. Eres atractiva" Shizuru miró pícaramente a la rubia mientras estrechaba su mano.

"G-Gracias… tu también" Alicia se sonrojó

"Ali-chan puede ser tan tierna" Shizuru soltó aquella mano y observó a la niña en brazos. "Parece que Aoi-chan se está quedando dormida"

"Eso parece" Alicia acomodó mejor a su pequeña y sonrió.

Sin decir nada más, la hermosa Shizuru se quedó con las chicas conversando un poco. Las dos madres la invitaron entrar a la casa y que se divirtiera. Fue entonces que la bella mujer conoció a los hermanos Lanster, a las Nakajima y claro a Precia y Lindy. Nanoha le decía que en un rato más le presentaría a Fate. Sin duda la reunión era divertida, a Shizuru le encantaba ese ambiente ya que ella vivía sola en su enorme casa.

Después de unas horas, llegó una sucia Fate. Un golpeado Shiro y unos amigos demasiado divertidos. Las risas estaban empezando a llenar la casa, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban presentes.

"No inventes Fate, Jajaja eres increíble" Comentó Natsuki riendo a pierna suelta.

"Aghh, cállate. Yo como mierda iba a saber que había una estúpida alberca ahí" Fate suspiró.

"Jajaja, es que no solo fue eso. Mira que resbalarte con una estúpida pelota y caer a un charco de lodo. Sin duda me divertí hoy" Nao se unió a la peli cobalto y siguieron burlándose de Fate.

"Ignóralas Fate-chan" Mai intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga.

Momoko fue hasta la recepción de la casa, encontrando a todos los faltantes ahí como si nada. "¡Santo dios! ¿Fate-chan que te paso?" La rubia iba a contestar, pero la matriarca la interrumpió cuando vio a su esposo mal herido.

"¡Shiro! ¿Qué te dije sobre intentar matar a Fate-chan?" La mujer miró a su esposo molesta.

"¡Pero si no le hice nada! ¡Se me logró escapar!" Shiro miró a Fate y esta sonrió nerviosa.

"Sí, más bien fue que papá chocó con un poste por andar observando a unas chicas en Bikini" Agregó Kyouya.

"Hijo, no necesitabas decir eso" Shiro miró a su hijo resentido.

"¿En Bikini?" Momoko miró confundida a su hijo

"Sí, eran unas lindas chicas lavando autos" Chrono sonrió. Ante el silencio sepulcral, nadie más se atrevió a decir algo, pues el aura de Momoko estaba siendo demasiado peligrosa. Fue entonces que llegó Precia para saber que estaba pasando. Y ahí vio a su hija sucia, quiso reír pero se tuvo que contener ya que su mejor amiga parecía intentar matar con la mirada a Shiro.

"¿Por qué siguen aquí? Pasen todos" La peli negra se hizo a un lado y dejo que los invitados siguieran su camino. Nanoha al ver a Fate rápidamente se acercó a ella.

"Fate-chan… ¿Qué te-" La rubia la interrumpió.

"Nada grave, sólo te diré que tu padre corre demasiado" Sonriendo la cobriza agarró la mano de Fate y la guio hasta donde estaba Shizuru, quien cargaba a la pequeña Sora.

"Shizuru-chan, te presento a Fate-chan" La hermosa mujer miró a Fate y sonrió amistosamente.

"Ara, un placer conocerte. Creo que Fate-chan es más atractiva" La aludida sólo sonrió

"Un placer Shizuru, aunque yo opino que tu eres más hermosa"

"Ara, muchas gracias" Nanoha frunció el ceño un poco.

"Mou, Fate-chan, ¿Tan pronto y quieres serme infiel? Que no se te olvide que tienes una hija a la cual cuidar"

"No, Nanoha. Sólo estaba siendo amable"

"Hmpf! Eso espero" Fate miró a su chica y sonrió. _"Te extrañé demasiado…"_ Tomó el rostro de la bella joven y la besó.

"Te amo Nanoha, yo siempre estaré para ti y para mi hija"

"Yo también te amo Fate-chan" Las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Y así la pequeña fiesta siguió, Fate se cambió al igual que los demás dando un mejor aspecto. Alicia se quedó todo el dia junto a Hayate, viendo hermosas fotos de Aoi cuando era una recién nacida. También de una Hayate con un estómago de 7 meses. La rubia había llorado, sin duda protegería a esa bella castaña siempre. Por otro lado Nanoha y Fate estuvieron con la pequeña Sora, la gemela no se cansaba de abrazar y besar a su hija, definitivamente quería estar con los dos amores de su vida. Las dos también miraron fotos de la cobriza, tan tiernas y lindas. La cobriza le había dicho a Fate que era hora de tener más fotos, pero esta vez de la familia completa.

Mientras tanto Natsuki observaba la casa, le daba curiosidad una que otra pintura que se encontraba colgada. Tomaba un poco de soda, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar que ella alguna vez tuvo esos lujos. Tuvo el suficiente dinero, más ahora eso ya no importaba, ahora le encantaba estar con sus amigos. Saeko, su madre. Le había prometido ayudarla para que saliera de aquel lugar, aunque jamás regresó. Hace demasiado tiempo que no sabe de ella y así lo sigue prefiriendo. Su familia eran aquellos que siempre velaron por ella y que la siguieron hasta el final. Es por eso que le agradó Fate, por que las dos se identificaban. Eran casi iguales, más Natsuki no tenía una mujer a la cual profesarle amor. _"¿Cuándo seré feliz…?"_

"Ara, no creo que sea más entretenido esos cuadros" Comentó una hermosa castaña y de ojos burdeos.

Natsuki volteó hacía aquella suave voz, topándose con la mujer que había visto desde la limosina de los Harlaown. "Sólo tenía curiosidad" Esa voz ronca llamó demasiado la atención de Shizuru, por lo que quiso seguir conversando con aquella desconocida.

"Mi nombre es Shizuru Viola" Burdeos miraron intensamente aquellos esmeraldas. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. _"Ara, tiene unos bellos ojos…"_ Pensó.

"Soy Natsuki Kruger" La peli cobalto sonrió de medio lado, regresando la vista a los cuadros.

"Ara, supongo que no le llamo la atención a Natsuki, por que de repente regresó su vista a ese cuadro"

"Lo siento" Y así las dos tuvieron una conversación amena. Conociéndose un poco más, Natsuki supo que Shizuru era de Kyoto, mientras que la castaña supo que la peli cobalto disfrutaba de la velocidad. Incluso le comentó sobre el Mustang que estaba fuera del garaje de su casa. La castaña le hizo una invitación para que un día dieran una vuelta y la peli cobalto conociera los alrededores. Mai que estaba al pendiente de su mejor amiga, sólo sonrió y dejó a las otras dos. Observó a cada unos de sus viejos amigos y a los nuevos. "Esta es una nueva fase para todos…"

_**TIEMPO DESPUES…**_

Ahora que todos eran libres y podían hacer lo que quisieran, los chicos no perdieron el tiempo y poco a poco habían ido empezando de nuevo. Los hermanos Testarossa conocieron a Sakomizu y este muy feliz les dijo que los ayudaría en lo que fuera de ahora en adelante. Por supuesto que Nanoha y Hayate les ponían sus límites a las hermanas ya que las conocían perfectamente bien y sabían que podían hacer algo peligroso. Las dos bellas chicas ahora eran las prometidas de aquellas rubias, si bien la boda sería sencilla ya que eso es lo que ellas querían. Shiro se resignó a que Fate siguiera tocando a su princesa, por lo que le dio su bendición y claro una amenaza de que no intentara pasarse de lista. Fate sólo había reído de buena gana, aunque le juró a su suegro que a Nanoha y a Sora jamás les faltaría nada.

Fate y los hermanos Lanster planearon una fiesta, pues querían celebrar la unión de sus almas con las de aquellas chicas de ojos zafiros. Natsuki y Shizuru después de aquella conversación empezaron a frecuentarse y claro terminaron en una linda relación. Teana le había entregado el dinero a Fate nuevamente diciéndole que era hora de levantar todo. Habían visitado el Hangar, que ahora estaba muy bien cuidado por varios de los antiguos subordinados de los Testarossa. Los nuevos reclutas al ver tantos autos veloces se sorprendieron y de inmediato querían empezar a darles una mejor imagen. Fate les había dicho que escogieran el que quisieran. Todos emocionados habían escogido el de su agrado. Shizuru estaba que no se lo podía creer, más ella estaba tan enamorada de Natsuki que se había dicho que la seguiría hasta donde fuera necesario. Pasadas dos semanas, Shari, Sakura, Vice y Mai ya estaban planeando como modificar los autos. La peli roja era buena así que su ayuda fue muy bienvenida para los otros.

Esta vez la nueva fase empezaría en Tokio, una ciudad que tanto anhelaban. Ya que ahí harían más negocios. Después de que todo estuvo en orden, los hermanos Testarossa habían dado la orden de abandonar aquel Hangar. Ahora sólo sería un lugar vacío y lleno de recuerdos. Fate le compró a su prometida una enorme casa y dejó que la decorara como quisiera. La rubia se había llevado consigo a su fiel Arf, quien feliz jugaba con Sora en el jardín.

La fiesta se llevaría acabo en un almacén abandonado y recién adquirido por los hermanos. Ahí se llevaría acabo una carrera de prueba para Natsuki. Su rival no era otra más que la Enforcer Testarossa. Así que sería muy emocionante.

Mientras tanto Reinforce y Signum estaban rehaciendo sus vidas. La peliblanca ahora tenía una relación segura con Ginga y su hermana con Shamal. La rubia siempre estaba cuidando a Vita, por lo que el cariño hacía la pequeña se intensificó y pronto las tres ya vivían juntas. Reinforce visitaba siempre a sus hermanas, ya que ella vivía un poco lejos.

Fortis y Cipha también siguieron a lado de Fate, esta vez con una lealtad inquebrantable, los dos hermanos agradecían el haber conocido gente tan amable. Aún recordaban a su hermano Veyron e incluso le hicieron una lápida, aunque el cuerpo no estuviera ahí. Ellos le contaban todo lo que pasaron y lo que les faltaba por pasar. Sólo una vez Fate estuvo presente en ese lugar vacío, ella solo le dijo que todo quedó atrás, aunque terminarían viéndose en el infierno.

Chrono por su parte, todavía sentía que le faltaba algo. Aunque nunca aceptaría el hecho de que tenía la esperanza de ver nuevamente a Amy. El peliazul se dedicó completamente a seguir practicando su velocidad, pues quería ser el orgullo de su hermana Fate. Fue entonces que un día sin previo aviso, llegó una visita inesperada a la casa de la rubia. Nanoha fue quien abrió la puerta y ahí pudo ver a una Amy cambiada. Con algo de sorpresa la había dejado pasar y cuando esa bella chica vio a Chrono, rápidamente se lanzó hacía el y le dijo que lamentaba no haberlo ido a visitar. El peliazul le dijo que no importaba, pues ese lugar no era bueno para ella.

A final de cuentas los dos terminaron siendo novios y felices, Amy aceptó todo lo que fue y sería de su novio. Le dijo que jamás se separaría de él ni de las personas que le salvaron la vida. Carim por su parte vivía con su hermano, felices y muy unidos. Las ex porristas dijeron que nadie volvió a mencionar a ninguno de ellos en la escuela. TSAB volvió a ser remodelada y normal como siempre, Fate había dicho que recogería después a Bardiche ya que no confiaba en los cuidados de los otros jinetes.

_**METROPOLIS DE TOKIO 10PM ALMACÉN TESTAROSSA…**_

Y así el día tan esperado llegó, sin duda sería estupendo, pues había muchos invitados disfrutando de la buena música y las hermosas chicas que lucían sus curvas. Autos rápidos, chicos luciendo sus motores, otros bebiendo cerveza, jugando un poco de XBOX, bailando y porque no, conversando animadamente. La familia Testarossa iba completamente de negro, tal y como siempre lo pedía Fate. Sus invitados los miraban absortos, pues remarcaban su autoridad en ese evento. El invitado especial fue un famoso DJ que sin duda se estaba luciendo esa noche. Nanoha estaba conversando con su querida Fate. Alicia besaba a su adorada Hayate y Chrono bailaba con Amy. Felices todos, desprendiendo toda esa aura de buena voluntad y compañerismo. Los más respetados desde que lograron quitar de en medio a un tipo que se las daba de buen corredor. La ganadora, predecible como siempre. Fate Testarossa Harlaown logró atraer demasiado la atención. La famosa Enforcer era temida, su manera de correr, su mirada penetrante y su sonrisa deslumbrante. La persona más sanguinaria y despiadada, esa era ella. Alabada y odiada, que más daba mientras siguiera con vida, ella impondría autoridad.

"Fate-chan, te deseo suerte" Nanoha besó a su rubia.

"Gracias nena" Fate le dio otro beso a su prometida.

"Es hora de empezar Fate" Nao sonrió, pues estaba segura que esa carrera sería espectacular.

"Claro" Fate se separó de su mujer y se acercó a su majestuoso auto Aston Martin One-77 color plata. Imponente al igual que ella. Sin más preámbulo entró tranquilamente y justo a su lado llegó un Ferrari 599XX Evolution color rojo. Su mirada observó aquel lujoso auto y sonrió. La ventanilla empezó a bajar, revelando a Natsuki.

"¿Estas lista Fate?" Preguntó divertidamente.

"Yo siempre estoy Lista, Nat" Fate sonrió aún más.

Shizuru que hace unos instantes estaba con la peli cobalto, se acercó a Nanoha. "Ara, esto será muy interesante, ¿No crees Nanoha-chan?"

"Lo será, Shizuru-chan" Las dos amigas se miraron y sonrieron.

"¿Te parece si les damos la señal?" Las dos mujeres hermosas se pusieron en medio de los dos autos. Todos estaban embobados con ellas, pues lucían endemoniadamente bien. Lástima que sus parejas eran las mas temidas.

Fate y Natsuki se dieron una última mirada y después miraron al frente. "Suerte" Dijo Natsuki, sin mirar a la rubia.

"La necesitarás" La peli cobalto esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Listas?" Preguntó Shizuru. Su respuesta fueron los rugidos de los motores.

"A correr…" Fate miró a su mujer y le guiñó un ojo.

"¡YA!" Gritaron las dos hermosas chicas y así los autos empezaron su carrera.

.

.

.

.

**¡Y aquí termina! Gracias por haber esperado por esta actualización. Espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez se preguntarán el porque metí al anime Mai Otome aquí, pues verán, aparte de que pienso escribir un fic de ShizNat. Quiero preguntarles ¿Les gustaría una segunda parte de este fic? Esperare paciente su respuesta en sus reviews.**

**Y bien para concluir, decidí que en este cap. Saliera Natsuki, como ya saben a ella le encanta la velocidad. Así que claro, su personalidad concordó con la de Fate, en parte porque les gusta lo peligroso. Y también claro está, sus amigos. ^^**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR MOTIVARME A SEGUIR. INFINITAMENTE LES AGRADECERÉ POR HABER SIDO TAN PACIENTES CONMIGO.**

**Atte:**

**Jessica-chan T.H (n.n)7 ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
